Storm: Storm is Brewing
by Heartlocket1004
Summary: Terry Storm returns anew as she continues to join the Doctor in his adventures. But questions remain as she wonders how her existence is possible, and why she jumps around the Doctor's timeline. And if she's truly here to stay, as it appears she is, where does that leave her and the Doctor? 2nd in Storm series.
1. The Time of Angels

* A/N I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters; I only own my own OC. Story contains spoilers for the show.

Teresa regained consciousness s she was thrust out of her time travel, landing who knew where, and she immediately wished she hadn't. She could hear someone shouting in surprise, but she couldn't focus as she screamed in silent agony. Every fiber of her body felt like it was on fire as the regeneration took over.

It was as though every cell was bursting into oblivion, and yet growing out anew, and she couldn't even breathe as the pain wracked her body. She could feel the physical changes tearing through her and she finally threw her head back, releasing the last of her regeneration energy and blasting it into the air as her first regeneration finally completed. Or, she thought it was the air.

There was an enormous explosion, and as she finally regained her bearings somewhat, she saw vaguely that her regeneration energy had blasted the side of a cliff. She thought she saw a vague outline of the hole she'd presumably created, but she couldn't really focus on it as she found something far more interesting.

Terry wiggled her fingers and held her tiny hands in front of her face, examining them. They were almost dainty and child-like, so small compared to her longer hands from before. Her head also felt much lighter, and she couldn't feel her hair brushing her shoulders anymore, although she could feel it tickling the back of her neck. She was still mostly dazed as she tried to catalogue the changes to her body, when there was a very rude interruption.

"Who are you?" An older man dressed in a khaki uniform asked incredulously, staring down at the young woman who'd appeared in a burst of golden energy and blasted the hole through the cliff before his men could denote the explosives. She stared at him uncomprehendingly, and the man shivered a little at the suddenly intense expression on the woman's face.

"Who are _you_?" She shot back, her voice husky and full.

He stared as Terry blinked rapidly and then asked again: "Who are you? You? Who?"

She began to ramble, feeling slightly confused but at the same time excited at her changed voice. "Potato. Pot _a_ to. Tomato. Tom _a_ to. Banana. B-"

"Yes, alright." The man snapped, interrupting her again. "Answer my question, who-?"

He was cut off as Terry abruptly shot up, and leaned up on her toes so that her face was close to his as her eyes narrowed angrily at him. He backed away a little in alarm as she snapped back: "Stop interrupting me, you're distracting! Oh, I'm sorry."

She was suddenly back flat down on her feet, looking contrite as she moaned: "That was rude, am I rude too now? Oh, this is all the Doctor's influence isn't it?"

The man stared at her, his mouth slightly open in shock. As she continued to grumble under her breath, he finally found his voice again and asked: "So, you, you know the Doctor then?"

"Oh, yes, of course." She replied blithely. She then focused again on the man and she mused: "And I know you, don't I? Father Octavian."

He started in surprise but she didn't notice as she continued cheerfully: "Oh, this must be the angels, isn't it? Oh, wait, you haven't gotten there yet, have you. Sorry, spoilers."

"What…?" Father Octavian asked, flabbergasted, and Terry said easily: "Well, you're still here so it hasn't happened yet. Oh wait, I think that's another spoiler… which, is also a spoiler. Sorry, rambling, bloody hell I can certainly talk now, can't I? Definitely the Doctor's influence." She sighed.

Octavian stared at her, completely bewildered, when suddenly they heard the Doctor call in surprise and delight: "Terry!"

Terry beamed, turning around to face the Doctor as he ran over. He'd just reached out to hug her when she suddenly frowned and he pulled back quickly in alarm.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked, and Terry snapped: "You. You're what's bloody wrong!"

The Doctor blinked, looking slightly hurt, but she didn't notice as she pointed an accusing finger up at him and she snapped: "Why are you so tall now? What did you eat? I don't remember you suddenly growing."

The Doctor frowned before his eyes lit up in understanding, and he glanced down at her entire frame, taking in the now over-sized clothes and the blood staining her back. The Doctor smiled a little, his eyes softening as he asked her: "Terry… have you just regenerated?"

"Yeah, why?" She asked impatiently, and then the penny dropped. Her mouth fell open in horror, and the Doctor's face became very amused as he watched her gape wordlessly for a moment.

"Terry!" Another voice called, and the Doctor glanced back in irritation as River hurried over looking delighted. She was brought to an abrupt halt when Terry took one look in her direction and burst into despondent wails.

"No. No! Do _not_ tell me I got short!" She wailed, burying her head into her hands. The Doctor was looking completely amused while River blinked in shock. Amy came out of the trailer as well, and spotting the familiar woman, the redhead also came over.

"Terry?" She asked in confusion, wondering why the woman was crying into her hands.

Terry lifted her head to look at Amy, before she yelled accusingly: "I'm short!"

Amy stared, River looked torn between amusement and concern, while the Doctor was outright laughing. Terry whirled on him furiously and she snarled: "It's not funny!"

He immediately tried to look contrite, but was failing miserably and Terry narrowed her eyes at him.

"It's not!" She insisted. "I was 5 ft. 6, and now I'm as bloody short as Clara!"

"Who's Clara?" Amy asked as the Doctor also looked confused, but Terry was still ranting as she shook slightly: "And I won't have it! I refuse to be so short I don't even reach your chin!"

She pointed accusingly at the Doctor, who was shaking with suppressed laughter.

"And stop laughing!" Terry complained, making him guffaw again and River snort.

Amy was also fighting a smile, although she still looked confused, and Terry snapped at them all angrily: "Some friends you are! This isn't funny!"

"Alright, sweetie." River said soothingly, reaching out a hand and patting the other woman's shoulder reassuringly.

Terry glared, disliking that River had to reach down to her, while River asked curiously: "Terry? Sweetie, it's not that bad."

Terry pouted, but River's hand suddenly tightened on Terry's shoulder, and she frowned. River asked slowly, concern starting to seep into her voice: "Why are you shaking?"

"Oh, it's nothing. " Terry answered easily as her head began to spin as well. "Just the regeneration; I think I'm going to faint."

And with that, her eyes rolled back and she promptly fainted. Luckily, River had been holding her, and it slowed her descent as the others froze momentarily in shock. The Doctor was the quickest to react, darting forward and catching the now 5 ft. 2 woman. He scooped her up in his arms easily, carrying her and lifting her head up so that he could place his forehead against hers.

"Is she alright?" River asked, and the Doctor nodded.

"She's fine. It's just the post regeneration cycle." He sighed as he removed his forehead from Terry's, looking down at her tenderly.

Amy felt a spike of jealousy, which she tried to quench down, as the Doctor gazed down at the unconscious Time Lady in his arms, before he looked up as Father Octavian said uncertainly: "Er, Sir? The Maze…"

The Doctor glanced at the hole in the cliff, and he nodded at the other man as he ordered: "Right, let's get moving! I'll carry her," he nodded down at Terry, "so lead on. Good man! Oh, and can someone fetch a change of clothes for my angel?"

* * *

Terry slowly regained consciousness, blinking slowly as her eyes regained their focus.

"Angel?" The Doctor murmured as he felt her stir, and she stared at him as he peered at her worriedly while her eyes came to focus on his.

"Doctor?" Terry asked tiredly, and he reassured: "Don't worry, I've got you."

"Where are we?" Terry asked in confusion as she blinked, twisting her head to peer at her surroundings. It was dimly lit, and the Doctor's body blocked most of her view as he carried her, but she realized they were in a giant cavern of sorts, climbing up a path along the sides of the stonewalls.

"The Maze of the Dead." The Doctor explained. "It-"

"Aplans." Terry realized as she saw the statues they were passing and the Doctor nodded.

"So, you know this one?" He questioned, and Terry nodded as she replied thoughtfully: "The angels…"

"Angels?" The Doctor repeated curiously, immediately picking up on the plural, and Terry almost winced.

"Don't ask." She advised, and the Doctor raised a brow but wisely let the subject drop for the moment. Terry meanwhile frowned in thought- should she point out the obvious? Or wait? What did she normally do again? Stupid to ask- she was a new her. Or a different her. Both?

Terry's head buzzed as question after question popped into her head. She wasn't sure if it was a Time Lord thing, if it was a post-regeneration thing, or if it was just _this_ regeneration, but thoughts seemed to shoot through her mind continuously and her mouth wanted to spit all of it out. Except that was dangerous with her foreknowledge- wasn't it?

Yes, it was. Except when her foreknowledge was faulty for some reason, like with the Master, and the Valiant, and-

"Oh! Martha!" Terry said suddenly and worriedly as she remembered the companion, and the Doctor glanced down at her as he smiled.

"She was fine." He confirmed and Terry let out a sigh of relief.

"And... and the Master?" She asked hesitantly.

The Doctor's face immediately shut down, and Terry knew. She'd heard that gun shot right before she passed out and disappeared from the Valiant. Her actions to stop the Master's death had been in vain then...

"Martha left after the Valiant though." The Doctor said, dropping the subject on the Master. "Said she didn't ever want to see you die like that again."

"Oh, right… and I've heard I go brunette next." Terry commented, also sensing the Doctor wanted to change subject. "Which means I won't be ginger either."

The Doctor chuckled at her dejected tone, making her wrinkle her nose at him.

"You seem rather chipper considering you know you'll die and become someone new again." River observed as she came up to them.

"River." The Doctor said severely, but Terry simply smiled as she answered easily: "Well, it's nicer knowing I'll still be around after I 'die'."

River had to smile, before she added: "And I didn't get to say this earlier, but it's good to see you again, Sweetie. I missed you."

"I miss you too, River." Terry replied sincerely. "Or is it, I missed you? Will miss you? Oh, bloody hell, I have a gob." Terry complained, and both the Doctor and River smiled indulgently.

"It's fine, Sweetie." River reassured while the Doctor chimed in: "It's cute."

"It is not cute." Terry disagreed. "I sound like you, now."

"Yes, you do." River agreed, while the Doctor wondered: "And that's bad?"

"Well, no, but you're hard to handle on your own." Terry pointed out. "Now it's like having two of you."

"No, it's like having the Doctor and his angel." The Doctor corrected smugly. "Much better, in my opinion."

"Of course you'd say that." Terry sighed before she added: "And Doctor, I'm feeling fine now."

"Oh, good." He answered easily. "I was worried for a while, just because I know this is your first regeneration and it can all be a little overwhelming."

"Right." Terry said impatiently. "But it's all settled down now, so you can let me down now." She hinted.

The Doctor blinked before glancing down at her as though he'd just remembered he was still carrying her. He quickly let her down and it was only as Terry stood on her feet that she realized someone had changed her clothes while she had been out cold.

She was now wearing a silvery-grey dress, cinched at the waist by a thin belt, and dark brown leggings underneath. The outfit was completed by a tan leather jacket and a pair of combat boots that she noted with distaste were flat. Surprising, since she used to hate heels. Otherwise, she really liked her new look, and she wondered as she looked back up: "Who changed me?"

"I did." River replied, looking smug as she saw the approving gleam in the other woman's eyes. "Thought you'd like it."

"I do." Terry replied with a nod of agreement. "Not so sure about the shoes though."

"I thought you wouldn't like them." River admitted. "But the Doctor, and I had to agree, worried that it was a bit early for heels since you're probably going to find it hard to walk straight for a while."

"I'm fine." Terry insisted. Of course, it was at that timing that she almost walked off the edge of the cliff, having been walking in a diagonal line instead of a straight one without realizing.

The Doctor, however, had been watching her carefully, and he was quick to pull her back and to safety in his arms.

"You were saying?" River teased, but Terry was distracted as she glanced at the Doctor, pausing to examine him intently and with a small frown.

"What is it?" He asked, and Terry said seriously: "You know, I take back what I said before- I don't like that tweed jacket. Where's the leather one Nine used to wear? I like that."

"When did you ever say that?" The Doctor asked confused and a little annoyed as River burst out laughing. "And what's wrong with the tweed?"

"It's tweed, and goes a little too well with the bow-tie." Terry replied flatly. "And I said it… oh. I think I only thought it in my head. Said I liked all your outfits except the leather, but I've changed my mind. Like the leather, not the tweed."

"I like the tweed!" The Doctor argued while River laughed in the background. "And bow-ties are cool."

"No, they aren't." Terry scoffed.

"Yes, they are." The Doctor retorted.

"No, they aren't."

"Yes, they-"

"All right!" River interrupted, breaking up the argument quickly as the soldiers in their entourage glanced over curiously. "That's enough, children."

"'Children'?" The Doctor repeated indignantly while Terry argued: "I am twenty, thank you very much."

"And he's 907- still a child." River replied, making the Doctor frown while Terry pouted.

"Now, come on." River added as she began walking once more. "We've actually got work to do- we can continue this later."

"Fine, later." Terry agreed, which effectively shut the Doctor up. River sent him a smug smile, making him roll his eyes while Terry walked blithely along, glancing around curiously. The Doctor stayed close, ensuring her safety as she walked, but she was slowly getting the hang of her body and her stumbles grew less and less frequent.

Her steps became slower however as she remembered the seriousness of the situation, particularly about what was to come. She frowned, struggling internally once more, when Amy caught up with them at last, complaining: "Are we there yet? It's a hell of a climb."

"The Maze is on six levels, representing the ascent of the soul." River explained. "Only two levels to go."

"Wow, I must've been out for ages." Terry commented, surprised by the progress they'd made.

"Not really, you were only out a few hours at most, and you actually woke up quicker than I thought you would." The Doctor answered, and Terry glanced at him thoughtfully.

"I suppose… and I guess it is better than being hit over the head by a cricket bat." She teased lightly, making the Doctor grin mischievously while River smiled and Amy wince.

They lapsed into a brief moment of silence, before Amy asked curiously as she glanced up at the ceiling: "Isn't there a chance this lot's just going to collapse? There's a whole ship up there."

"Incredible builders, the Aplans." Terry replied absently, before she made a face- she'd stolen River's line. She really needed to refocus and be careful about what she said- her regeneration was making her blurt out things left and right.

"Had dinner with their Chief Architect once." The Doctor mused cheerfully, oblivious to Terry's thoughts. "Two heads are better than one."

"What, you mean you helped him?" Amy asked confusedly, and Terry shook her head while the Doctor explained: "No, I mean he had two heads."

Amy stopped walking, staring, but the Doctor ignored her reaction as he called back to River: "That book, the very end, what did it say?"

"Hang on." River called as she stopped to open her bag, rummaging inside for the book about the Angels.

"Read it to me." The Doctor called, and River retorted: "Stop being so bossy."

"Ask her nicely." Terry told the Doctor, who rolled his eyes but re-phrased a little petulantly: " _Please_ read it."

River smirked, sending Terry a wink which she acknowledged with a grin, before she read aloud: "'What if we had ideas that could think for themselves? What if one day our dreams no longer needed us? When these things occur and are held to be true, the time will be upon us. The time of Angels'."

*A/N Bet you guys weren't expecting it so soon! :) Hope you enjoy this next book in the Storm series~


	2. The Time of Angels 2

There was another moment's silence as they all digested what River had read, before Octavian joined them, asking: "Progress report, Dr. Song?"

"Nothing so far." She replied, making Teresa wrinkle her nose as she glanced at the statues surrounding them once more.

The Doctor had turned to Terry, examining her briefly and she jumped as his voice asked in her head: " _Hint?_ "

She blinked rapidly, both from shock and as she thought about his request, before she tried thinking: " _Two heads?_ "

He continued to stare at her, clearly waiting and Terry sighed before shaking her head to show she couldn't reply telepathically. The Doctor seemed to understand as his expression became brooding, but Terry nodded at a statue in the hope that he'd at least figure out her message.

He frowned, staring at the statues as the group started off again, and River walked closer to Terry as she murmured: "Angel, Sweetie."

Terry looked at her in surprise, but River just smiled as she said softly: "There's also something for you in your jeggings pocket – don't look at it now." She added as Terry reflexively touched her jacket. "It's an envelope of money."

Terry's brows furrowed in a frown but River explained: "You told me once to put it there, when we next met."

"Whatever for?" Terry asked, confused, but River just smiled and shook her head.

"Spoilers." She replied. "Trust me though, you'll know what it's for when you get there."

Terry pursed her lips but nodded in understanding. River smiled before she walked on ahead while the Doctor mused aloud to the group: "Lovely species, the Aplans. We should visit them some time."

"I thought they were all dead?" Amy asked in confusion, and the Doctor replied airily: "So is Virginia Woolf. Terry and I are on her bowling team."

"I am?" Terry asked in surprise, and the Doctor nodded as he replied: "Yep. And you're very good, too."

"Glad to know." Terry answered cheekily, and he winked at her before he went on: "Very relaxed, the Aplans, sort of cheerful. Well, that's having two heads, of course. You're never short of a snog with an extra head."

"Two heads are rather distinctive of the Aplans, aren't they?" Terry chimed in, giving the Doctor a pointed look.

The Doctor stopped walking immediately, causing River to crash into him as he stared at a statue, a look of horror dawning on his face as Octavian called: "Lowest point in the wreckage is only about fifty feet up from here. That way."

"You know, that could be interesting." Amy mused from behind. "Though breakups must have been messy."

"Oh." The Doctor breathed as he pointed his flashlight at the statue he had been staring at, and Amy asked: "What's wrong?"

River had also looked over and understanding suddenly flooded her features as well.

"Oh." She breathed in horror, and she glanced at Terry for confirmation.

The short brunette nodded, and River hissed at the Doctor: "How could we have not noticed that?"

"Low level perception filter," he retorted testily as he glanced around at the hundreds of statues around them, "or maybe we're thick."

"What's wrong, sir?" Octavian asked as he returned to them, having noted the growing tension in the group, and the Doctor ordered urgently: "Nobody move. Nobody move. Everyone stay exactly where they are."

He glanced around to make sure that everyone was doing exactly as he said before he turned to Octavian, murmuring: "Bishop, I am truly sorry. I've made a mistake and we are all in terrible danger."

"What danger?" Octavian demanded, and River replied shortly: "The Aplans."

"The Aplans?" The Bishop asked in confusion, and the Doctor explained: "They've got two heads."

"Yes, I get that. So?" Octavian retorted impatiently, and Terry returned pointedly: "So why don't the statues?"

There was a beat of silence as the others all suddenly realized exactly what the Time Lady meant.

"Everyone, over there." The Doctor ordered as he pointed to a corner of the cave. "Just move. Don't ask questions, don't speak."

The entire group shuffled swiftly to follow his order, too frightened as they realized the grave danger they had all walked into. The Doctor was keeping a tight hold on Terry as he moved to stand before the group as they formed a loose circle around the Doctor and his companions. Terry had also grown serious as the gravity of their situation was finally revealed and she watched as the Doctor stood slightly before her, his tall frame looming above her protectively.

"Okay," the Doctor murmured, "I want you all to switch off your torches."

"Sir?" One of the clerics asked skeptically, and the Doctor ordered calmly but sternly: "Just do it."

One by one, they all switched their flashlights off until only the Doctor's was left.

"Okay." He murmured firmly. "I'm going to turn off this one too, just for a moment."

The clerics exchanged looks while River demanded: "Are you sure about this?"

"No..." He began, when Terry glanced over and he met the girl's gaze. Her eyes, now a dark brown, watched him with utmost trust and determination, and he suddenly knew.

"Yes." He answered firmly before he clicked off his torch for just the briefest second, quickly switching it back on.

"Oh, my God." Amy gasped the moment they could see again as all of them found themselves staring at the statues that had all moved to stare at the group.

Terry grabbed the Doctor's hand, leading the way as they moved to check the passage they'd come from, noting the statues that had all moved, while Amy remained frozen in her spot, whispering in a frightened voice: "They've moved."

"They're Angels." Terry explained from where she and the Doctor stood, while the Doctor informed them: "All of them are."

"But they can't be." River protested, and Terry replied swiftly: "They are, River."

River pursed her lips while the Doctor ordered: "Clerics, keep watching them."

He continued down their path to examine the statues, Terry following grimly. The pair stared out at the statues that had all moved to chase them, and he murmured: "Every statue in this Maze, every single one, is a Weeping Angel."

Amy and River had run up, and they stared at the Angels, as the Doctor shone his flashlight on them to reveal the statues frozen mid-creep towards them.

"They're coming after us." He realized.

"All of them." Terry confirmed, and River protested: "But there was only one Angel on the ship. Just the one, I swear."

"Could they have been here already?" Amy asked desperately, and the Doctor glanced at Terry.

She caught his look and she nodded as she hinted: "Nobody knew how the Aplans died out."

"We know now." He answered shortly, and Terry nodded again while Octavian protested as he came up to join them: "They don't look like Angels."

"And they're not fast." Amy added. "You said they were fast. They should have had us by now."

"They're not strong enough yet." Terry explained, and the Doctor gestured at the rotten-looking, wingless stone statues as he continued: "Look at them. They're dying, losing their form. They must have been down here for centuries, starving."

"Losing their image?" Amy questioned, and the Doctor replied absently: "And their image is their power."

He paused, before his eyes widened and he whirled on Terry as he said in realization: "Power. Power!"

Terry nodded and the Doctor snapped his finger delightedly while Amy asked in confusion: "Doctor?"

"Don't you see?" The Doctor explained excitedly. "All that radiation spilling out the drive burn. The crash of the Byzantium wasn't an accident, it was a rescue mission for the Angels. We're in the middle of an army, and… it's waking up."

He started pacing, starting to think while River realized: "We need to get out of here fast. Terry?"

She glanced at the shorter woman, who just shrugged unhappily. Terry was a little bit more focused on something she'd realized she'd forgotten between her regeneration and trying not to give away too much- on the lives she'd forgotten.

"Bob, Angelo, Christian," Octavian was calling, "come in, please. Any of you, come in."

Terry's blood chilled as Bob's voice replied: "It's Bob, sir. Sorry, sir."

' _There was nothing you could have done._ ' Terry thought to herself despairingly, but a quiet niggling little voice asked: ' _Wasn't there?_ '

"Bob," Octavian called, oblivious as they all were to the Time Lady's inner struggle, "are Angelo and Christian with you? All the statues are active. I repeat, all the statues are active."

"I know, sir." Bob replied and Terry closed her eyes. "Angelo and Christian are dead, sir. The statues killed them, sir."

The Doctor frowned at that, turning and catching sight of Terry's face. He quickly grabbed Octavian's walkie-talkie, calling quickly: "Bob, Sacred Bob, it's me, the Doctor."

"I'm talking to-" Octavian began in an outrage, but the Doctor ignored him as Terry opened her eyes and stared at him sadly.

He kept his eyes on hers as he called: "Where are you now?"

"I'm talking to my-" Octavian tried to cut in furiously, but the Doctor snapped irritably: "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, shut up."

" _Angel, what's wrong?_ " He asked her telepathically as he watched her eyes fill with sorrow- and fear.

She shook her head as Bob replied calmly over the comms: "I'm on my way up to you, sir. I'm homing in on your signal."

"Ah, well done, Bob." The Doctor said absently. "Scared keeps you fast. Told you, didn't I. Your friends, Bob." He added urgently and a hint of fear entered his voice as he saw Terry's face fall. "What did the Angel do to them?"

"Snapped their necks, sir." Bob replied, and both River and the Doctor frowned.

The former glanced at Terry questioningly while the Doctor wondered: "That's odd. That's not how the Angels kill you. They displace you in time..."

He stared at Terry, at her eyes, and he realized: "Unless they needed the bodies for something."

Octavian snatched back his comms as he called urgently: "Bob, did you check their data packs for vital signs? We may be able to initiate a rescue plan."

"Oh, don't be an idiot." The Doctor scolded as he took the comm back in annoyance. "The Angels don't leave you alive. Bob," he called, "keep running."

But as the words left his mouth, he saw a look pass over Terry's face and he suddenly had a very bad feeling in his stomach. A gut feeling as he recognized the look on Terry's face, one she probably didn't even realize crossed her face every time there was something terrible that she knew would happen.

The Doctor called slowly into the comms: "But tell me, Bob, how did you escape?"

"I didn't escape, sir." Came the chilling reply. "The Angel killed me, too."

The whole group froze, River's eyes widening in horror while Terry's closed once more.

What do you mean," the Doctor checked slowly, "the Angel killed you?"

"Snapped my neck, sir." 'Bob' replied calmly. "Wasn't as painless as I expected, but it was pretty quick, so that was something."

The Doctor kept his eyes trained on Terry and her eyes opened once more when he asked darkly: "If you're dead, how can I be talking to you?"

"You're not talking to me, sir." 'Bob' replied. "The Angel has no voice. It stripped my cerebral cortex from my body and re-animated a version of my consciousness to communicate with you. Sorry about the confusion."

"So when you say you're on your way up to us…" The Doctor prompted, but he needed no answer.

Terry's eyes had filled with fear and he barely heard 'Bob' reply: "It's the Angel that's coming, sir, yes."

The Doctor hung up the comm before 'Bob' could finish, walking over to Terry quickly as he muttered: "No way out."

"Then we get out through the wreckage." Octavian answered at once.

"Go!" He ordered his men, and the Doctor urged: "Go, go, go. All of you run."

"Doctor." Amy began unhappily, but Terry shook her head and River took the redhead's arm as the Doctor snapped back: "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm coming. Just go. Go, go, go."

"Amy, River, go." Terry urged, and the redheaded companion relented while River shot back warningly: "You'd better be right behind us."

"We will. Go." Terry ordered firmly, and the two took off as the Doctor approached Octavian.

"Yeah. Called you an idiot." He muttered tiredly. "Sorry, but there's no way we could have rescued your men."

"I know that, sir." Octavian replied flatly. "And when you've flown away in your little blue box, I'll explain that to their families."

"Don't blame him." Terry piped in quietly. "It was my fault, I should've warned you earlier- I'm sorry."

"Sorry won't bring them back, ma'am." Octavian replied shortly and there was no more she could say as the man pushed on ahead without them.

Terry sighed, before looking up as the Doctor stopped before her, watching her with understanding green eyes.

"It wasn't your fault." He said quietly, and she returned: "It wasn't yours either."

He cracked a smile, but it disappeared quickly as Terry nodded at the comm.

"You need to know." She told him, and he nodded as he called back into the comm: "Angel Bob. Which Angel am I talking to? The one from the ship?"

"Yes, sir." 'Bob' replied. "And the other Angels are still restoring."

"Ah, so the Angel is not in the wreckage." The Doctor replied grimly. "Thank you."

With that he hung up again, and held out his hand to Terry. She took it and she said quickly as they ran: "Doctor, remember that the eyes are the doors to the soul."

He frowned at her oddly timed comment, when suddenly they turned a corner to see Amy standing in the passage. The Doctor cried impatiently: "Don't wait for me. Go, run."

He was about to run passed when Terry came to an abrupt stop, pulling him back, as she stayed beside Amy while the redhead said shakily: "I can't."

The Doctor stared at her and Amy explained: "No, really, I can't."

"Why not?" The Doctor demanded, glancing over the girl and seeing nothing wrong, and Amy said as though it was obvious: "Look at it."

The Doctor glanced at Terry, who shook her head, before looking back at Amy puzzled, and she said frantically: "Look at my hand."

He did as he was told, Terry also glancing down although she knew there would be nothing wrong with it- at least in their eyes.

At the Doctor's continued confused expression, Amy bit out: "It's stone."

The Doctor's head shot up, and he examined the redheaded companion.

"You looked into the eyes of an Angel, didn't you?" He realized, and Amy replied even as she tried not to show her fear: "I couldn't stop myself. I tried."

"Terry-" The Doctor began, and she replied evenly: "Nope, not going, and we really don't have time to waste, so you'll have to excuse me for cutting short both of your dramatics."

With that, Terry leaned forward and bit Amy's hand.

"Ow!" Amy cried, her hand jerking away instinctively at the pain, while the Doctor blinked in surprise.

"Come on!" Terry shouted as she grabbed both their hands and hauled them along behind her as they raced out of the passageway.

"You bit me." Amy said in disbelief, and Terry pointed out: "Yeah, and you're alive."

"Look, I've got a mark." Amy protested as she showed her friends her hand. "Look at my hand."

"Yes, and you're alive." Terry countered. "Did I mention?"

"Blimey, your teeth." Amy complained before she paused.

"Have you got space teeth?" She asked curiously, making the Doctor snort and Terry countered: "No idea. But you're alive, so who cares?"

They ran on into the final tunnel, just as they heard one of the clerics saying worriedly: "And, sir, my torch keeps flickering."

"They all do." Octavian replied tightly as River added: "So does the gravity globe."

The Doctor and Terry quickly led Amy to join the group standing underneath the enormous Byzantium, and Octavian called: "Clerics, we're down to four men. Expect incoming."

"Yeah, it's the Angels." The Doctor informed them as he walked through the group towards Octavian. "They're coming. And they're draining the power for themselves."

"Which means we won't be able to see them." Octavian pointed out, and Terry corrected: "Which means we can't stay here."

"Exactly." The Doctor nodded at Terry, and Octavian pursed his lips. The torches and the gravity globe were flickering rapidly now, indicating the Angels' approach.

One cleric flinched as he stared down a passage, and Octavian called sharply as he spotted the Angels: "Two more incoming."

"Any suggestions?" River asked the Doctor and Terry, the former frowning thoughtfully while the latter pursed her lips as she tried to think of a way to hint a suggestion.

"The statues are advancing on all sides." Octavian informed them. "We don't have the climbing equipment to reach the Byzantium."

"There's no way up, no way back, no way out." River added, before looking at the Doctor. "No pressure, but this is usually when you have a really good idea… or Terry sparks one."

"There's always a way out." The Doctor muttered as he glanced at Terry.

The short brunette caught his glance, and she nodded encouragingly as the lights in the whole cavern went out briefly before coming back on to reveal an entire crowd of Angels coming closer.

The Doctor repeated as he began to look around wildly: "There's always a way out."

"You can do it." Terry encouraged, and he examined her thoughtfully.

"Doctor?" Angel Bob suddenly called over the comms. "Can I speak to the Doctor, please?"

The Doctor answered swiftly, his voice falsely cheery as he continued to stare at Terry: "Hello, Angels. What's your problem?"

"Your power will not last much longer," the Angel replied, "and the Angels will be with you shortly. Sorry, sir."

The Doctor's eyes narrowed as Terry pursed her lips unhappily, and he wondered: "Why are you telling me this?"

"There's something the Angels are very keen you should know before the end." Angel Bob explained, and the Doctor prompted with a raised brow: "Which is?"

Terry's blood ran cold as Angel Bob replied flatly: "I died in fear."

The Doctor stilled as well, his green eyes widening fractionally.

"I'm sorry?" He asked at length, and Terry reached over to place a light hand on his shoulder as Angel Bob explained: "You told me my fear would keep me alive, but I died afraid, in pain and alone. You made me trust you, and when it mattered, you let me down."

The Doctor's face had darkened, his eyes starting to burn with anger. Terry squeezed his arm comfortingly and he stared down at her as she met his eyes. ' _Don't rise to the bait. Don't blame yourself._ ' She was saying, and he read the emotions in her brown eyes clearly.

The Doctor took a deep breath, before his eyes narrowed once more as Angel Bob called: "I'm sorry, sir. The Angels were very keen for you to know that."

"Well then," the Doctor said brusquely as he stared determinedly at Terry, "the Angels have made their second mistake because I'm not going to let that pass."

His eyes had filled with sorrowful and angry tears, but he was filled with determination as he said tightly: "I'm sorry you're dead, Bob, but I swear to whatever is left of you, they will be sorrier."

"But you're trapped, sir, and about to die." Angel Bob pointed out, and Terry raised her eyes to the ceiling.

The Doctor followed her gaze, and immediately realized what he should do.

"Yeah. I'm trapped." The Doctor snapped brusquely. "And you know what?"

He looked back down at Terry, meeting her gaze once more as he said triumphantly: "Speaking of traps, this trap has got a great big mistake in it. A great big, whopping mistake."

He grinned at Terry as she smiled back at him, while Angel Bob called: "What mistake, sir?"

But the Doctor ignored him as he asked Terry: "Trust me?"

"With my life." She replied immediately, although she felt a twinge of guilt that he'd turned to her first and not River. She shook it away as he glanced over at Amy and River right after her reply.

"Trust me?" He asked, and Amy nodded: "Yeah."

"As long as Terry does." River agreed, making the brunette look at her in surprise.

River just smiled while the Doctor nodded, before turning to Octavian to ask: "You lot, trust me?"

Octavian paused, examining the Doctor, when one of the clerics called worriedly: "Sir, two more incoming."

That made his decision, and Octavian straightened his shoulders as he told the Doctor firmly: "We have faith, sir."

"Then give me your gun." The Doctor ordered immediately, and Octavian did so without hesitation.

The Doctor handed the walkie-talkie to Terry, and he explained to everyone as he cocked his gun: "I'm about to do something incredibly stupid and dangerous. When I do, jump!"

"Jump where?" Octavian asked, puzzled, and Terry answered instantly: "Just jump."

"High as you can." The Doctor added, and when he saw the doubtful look on Octavian's face he encouraged: "Come on, leap of faith, Bishop. On my signal."

"What signal?" Octavian asked, baffled, and Terry replied shortly: "Trust me- you won't miss it."

"It will be fairly obvious." The Doctor agreed as he pointed his loaded gun at the ceiling.

River's eyes lit up with understanding at last, and she moved to ensure Amy's safety while the Doctor reached his free hand across to grab Terry's.

"Sorry, can I ask again?" Angel Bob called, and Terry lifted the comm to the Doctor's level. "You mentioned a mistake we made."

"Oh, big mistake." The Doctor replied as he fine-tuned his aim. "Huge. Didn't anyone every tell you there's one thing you never put in a trap?"

He kept his eyes on the ceiling as he aimed his gun, and his grip was tight on Terry's as he bit out sharply: "If you're smart, if you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there is one thing you never, ever put in a trap."

"And what would that be, sir?" Angel Bob inquired as Terry squeezed the Doctor's hand.

"Me," The Doctor replied darkly, "with my angel."

And with those explosive words, he fired one shot up towards the Byzantium.

*A/N I just want to say thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed so far! Your continued support means the world to me, so thank you to each and every person who reviewed!


	3. Flesh and Stone

Terry quickly clambered to her feet with the Doctor as he ordered everyone sharply: "Up. Look up."

The whole group was trying to get back to their feet, disoriented after jumping when the Doctor had fired his shot.

"Are you okay?" River checked on Amy, Terry doing the same as the redhead asked confusedly: "What happened?"

"We jumped." Terry explained, and Amy frowned as she asked, baffled: "Jumped where?"

"Up. Up. Look up." The Doctor was still ordering, and Terry explained: "Where do you think?"

"I don't know." Amy answered, glancing around in confusion. "And where are we?"

"Exactly where we were." River replied, and Amy retorted: "No we're not."

"Trust me, we are." Terry reassured just as the Doctor came over, pushing Amy as he ordered: "Move your feet."

She did as she was told, still looking very confused while the Doctor bent down to point his sonic at the hatch she had been standing on. Terry glanced up grimly to check the 'ceiling', while the clerics all stared up as the Doctor had ordered.

Amy hadn't looked yet, so she was still confused as she demanded tightly: "Doctor, what am I looking at? Explain."

"Oh, come on, Amy, think." The Doctor retorted. "The ship crashed with the power still on, yeah? So what else is still on?"

"I don't know." Amy exclaimed impatiently, and Terry interjected quickly: "Amy, look up."

The redhead glanced at her friend, before doing as she said and she gasped. Terry was also staring at the Angels pensively, examining the way they stood with their arms reaching out in frustration towards the group as the entire group stood on the bottom of the Byzantium while the Angels remained on the maze ground.

"The artificial gravity." The Doctor explained as Amy gasped. "One good jump, and up we fell. Shot out the grav globe to give us an updraft, and here we are."

"Doctor, the statues." Octavian interjected worriedly. "They look more like Angels now."

The clerics had all tightened their grips on their guns as they all stared at the statues, which were all growing wings and slowly starting to restore to how an Angel looked.

"They're feeding on the radiation from the wreckage," the Doctor explained, "draining all the power from the ship, restoring themselves. Within an hour, they'll be an army."

The hatch he had been sonicing finally opened, and at the same time that it opened two of the lights on the Byzantium's hull went out.

"Doctor." Terry said quickly, and he muttered: "They're taking out the lights. Look at them." He ordered. "Look at the Angels. Into the ship, now. Quickly, all of you."

He sat down at the edge of the hatch, starting to drop himself through and Amy panicked as she demanded: "How? Terry?"

Before Terry could reply the Doctor let go of the hatch, dropping inside and Amy cried in alarm: "Doctor!"

"He's fine." Terry reassured, patting Amy's shoulder comfortingly. She wasn't convinced and peered worriedly down after the Doctor, only to find him standing sideways on the circular passageway.

"It's just a corridor." The Doctor explained. "The gravity orientates to the floor. Now, in here, all of you. Don't take your eyes off the Angels. Move, move, move."

Terry urged Amy through just as another light bulb went out on the deck, throwing them further into darkness. She then turned to River, but River simply pushed the short brunette through next before Terry could open her mouth. She landed upright – in her point of view – on the corridor floor and waited for River and the rest of the clerics to join her while the Doctor soniced a control panel further down.

"Come on!" Terry called, and Octavian ordered his men: "Go, go, go!"

The clerics all swiftly dropped in, Octavian coming up last, and the group hurried to join the Doctor as he continued to work on the panels.

"The Angels." Octavian said urgently as he and Terry stopped beside the Doctor. "Presumably they can jump up too?"

The hatch closed behind them, answering Octavian's question.

"They're here, now." The Doctor murmured grimly. "In the dark, we're finished."

An alarm began to blare as the bulkhead further down the corridor began to close and the Doctor and Terry shouted sharply: "Run!"

The group sprinted for all they were worth, but Terry knew they wouldn't make it. The door slid shut in their faces, and Octavian gasped in panic as they stopped before the closed door: "This whole place is a death trap."

"No, it's a time bomb." Terry corrected as she huffed for breath, and Octavian stared at her and then the Doctor as he rambled: "Well, it's a death trap and a time bomb. And now it's a dead end."

He turned to face the group as River and Amy caught up, the clerics behind them.

"Nobody panic." The Doctor ordered. The hatch began to spark behind them, sharp holes appearing as the Angels began to break in. Amy and River whirled around to stare at it in alarm, and Terry sighed.

"Just you and me, then." She commented, and he asked as he pointed at the closed bulkhead: "What's through here?"

"River." Terry called, and the woman answered promptly: "Secondary flight deck."

"Why did you need to ask her?" The Doctor asked, and Terry replied with a shrug: "Because she knows better than I do? And I don't have a constant need to show off?"

"Oi, you're being cheeky again." He teased, and Terry grinned.

"Is this really the time to be flirting? Death trap!" Amy cried, panicking.

The Doctor turned back to her, looking sheepish, while Terry blinked. She hadn't realized it, but now that she thought about it, it had seemed like they were flirting hadn't it. She glanced at River, suddenly feeling a little guilty, but the woman didn't seem to notice as she opened the control panel on the wall by the bulkhead and began working on the wires.

"Right, sorry." The Doctor was saying to Amy, who took a deep breath in an attempt to maintain calm.

"Okay." She muttered. "So we've basically run up the inside of a chimney, yeah? So what if the gravity fails?"

"Um…" Terry began while the Doctor replied: "I've thought about that."

"And?" Amy demanded, and the Doctor answered before Terry could stop him: "And we'll all plunge to our deaths. See? I've thought about it."

Amy's eyes widened in terror, and Terry smacked him, but he just rubbed his shoulder as he turned back to the bulkhead.

" The security protocols are still live." The Doctor muttered. "There's no way to override them. It's impossible."

"Definitely not." Terry commented, and the Doctor raised a brow.

"Nice to see _someone_ has faith in me." River grinned as she worked, and the Doctor rolled his eyes while Terry smiled, but they quickly became serious once more as the weight of the situation returned.

"How much time?" River checked, and the Doctor replied: "Two minutes."

The lights inside their passage started to dim as the outer hatch opened, and the group all stared at the opening in a mix of alarm and fear. Amy was clutching the Doctor's arm while he reached out and pulled Terry to stand behind him.

She let him, keeping her eyes warily on the hatch as Octavian said grimly: "The hull is breached and the power's failing."

The lights went out completely inside, and Terry pushed the Doctor towards River as Amy shrieked as she saw an arm appear just outside the hatch.

"Sir, incoming." One of the clerics called worriedly, and the Doctor began to sonic the wires beside River.

"Doctor? Lights." Amy ordered, her voice shaking as she tired hard not to panic. Terry reached over to hug her warmly, scowling just a little at the large height difference between them now, but focusing more on helping Amy breath as the redhead held onto Terry's arm for comfort.

River gave up on the wires, whirling around as the lights flickered on once more thanks to the Doctor's sonicing. As soon as the lights returned, Amy's grip on Terry's arm tightened in fear as they saw the Angels standing halfway inside the hatch.

The lights flickered again, and Terry was slowly starting to lose feeling in her arm as Amy held her so tightly her knuckles were going white. She continued to pat Amy's back soothingly as they stared at the Angels now standing in the passage, having moved in the brief moment the lights had flickered out, the hatch closed behind them.

"Clerics, keep watching them." Octavian ordered as the Doctor managed to stabilize the lights more, stopping them from flickering out into darkness. For now.

"And don't look at their eyes." The Doctor added swiftly. "Anywhere else. Not the eyes."

Amy's eyes were wide as she stared with the clerics at the Angels, while Terry glanced over at the Doctor briefly. He was still sonicing the wires as he muttered: "I've isolated the lighting grid. They can't drain the power now."

"Good work, Doctor." Octavian said as the Doctor turned back to the bulkhead, moving to stand beside Terry once more as he muttered sarcastically: "Yes. Good, good, good. Good in many ways. Good you like it so far."

"So far?" Amy repeated, and the Doctor explained as he took Terry's hand and moved towards the other control panel: "Well, there's only one way to open this door."

He stopped beside the panel while Terry kept her eyes fixed on the Angels, examining their stone robes intently, as he continued: "I guess I'll need to route all the power in this section through the door control."

"Good. Fine. Do it." Octavian snapped, and the Doctor replied flatly: "Including the lights."

Octavian started, Amy gulped and River's eyes narrowed as the Doctor explained flatly: "All of them. I'll need to turn out the lights."

' _Angel?_ ' He called to Terry telepathically and she jumped. ' _Hint?_ '

"How long for?" Octavian demanded, distracting them and the Doctor replied promptly: "Fraction of a second."

He paused before adding in a growing panicked tone: "Maybe longer. Maybe quite a bit longer."

"'Maybe'?" Octavian repeated incredulously and the Doctor pointed out in exasperation: "I'm guessing. We're being attacked by statues in a crashed ship. There isn't a manual for this."

' _Terry?_ ' He asked again, and she thought about it while Amy said tightly: "Doctor, we lost the torches. We'll be in total darkness."

"It's the only way." Terry told the Doctor, and he closed his eyes momentarily, exhaling sharply before nodding.

"No other way. Bishop." He said firmly, turning to look at Octavian as he waited for a signal.

"Dr. Song." Octavian called and River turned to face him. "I've lost good Clerics today. You trust this man and this woman?"

He nodded at the Doctor and Terry, who looked a little surprised at being included, and River replied immediately: "I absolutely trust them."

"He's not some kind of madman, then?" Octavian questioned, nodding at the Doctor.

Terry wrinkled her nose while River paused, before repeating: "I absolutely trust _them_."

Octavian nodded once at the Doctor and Terry, and the Doctor murmured: "Excuse me."

He began to sonic at the bulkhead, Amy watching anxiously while Terry shot River and Octavian a look before joining the Doctor and letting the pair have their privacy. She didn't want to disturb the next moment.

What she had no idea of was that it was only because she turned away that Octavian approached River, who watched him apprehensively as he leant in to whisper warningly: "I'm taking your word, because I know as well as you do that she's the only one who can manage this guy. But that only works so long as he doesn't know who you two really are. You cost me any more men-"

"You wouldn't dare cross her." River replied in a low but deadly voice. "She's still too young- and you know too well what the consequences could be if you bring up the truth."

"Perhaps." Octavian acknowledged before he fixed a firm eye on her once more. "But it won't stop me from telling _him_ who _you_ are. And Miss Storm or not, I doubt he'll be as willing to do as you say then."

River's face had hardened, but Octavian just continued to look at her sternly as he demanded: "Understood?"

"Understood." River muttered, her eyes narrowed angrily, but Octavian was satisfied with her reply.

Giving her one last look, he called: "Okay, Doctor. We've got your back."

"Bless you. Bishop." The Doctor called as he continued his work while Terry shot a curious look over at them. They'd been whispering for longer than she would've thought it would take.

But she turned back to the Doctor, watching him build his strange device, as Octavian called: "Combat distance, ten feet."

The clerics backed up, aiming their guns firmly at the angels as Octavian ordered firmly: "As soon as the lights go down, continuous fire. Full spread over the hostiles. Do not stop firing while the lights are out. Shot gun protocol. We don't have bullets to waste."

"Terry, Amy, when the lights go down, the wheel should release. Spin it clockwise four turns." The Doctor ordered, and Terry nodded tensely as Amy answered: "Ten."

Terry's lips pursed while the Doctor said sternly: "No, four. Four turns. Terry, watch her and make sure it's only four turns."

Terry nodded tightly while Amy frowned, saying confusedly: "What, why? I heard you. Four."

"Amy…" Terry sighed, really wishing there was something she could've done to stop the redhead from looking at the Angel before she'd arrived.

They were interrupted as the Doctor called: "Ready!"

He had his sonic on the wires in the control panel, and Terry and Amy stood ready by the bulkhead wheel as Octavian said firmly: "On my count, then."

They all stared at the Angels, and Octavian murmured: "God be with us all. Three, two, one, fire!"

The lights went out and Terry and Amy pulled at the wheel frantically as the clerics began shooting at the Angels, using the brief sparks from the gunshots as lights to keep the Angels in sight for as much as possible.

"Turn!" The Doctor ordered as he ran back to the girls, where River was now joining in on turning the wheel and Amy cried: "Doctor, it's opening. It's working."

The door had opened enough for them to squeeze through, and the Doctor shouted as he stopped by the opening: "Fall back!"

Terry pushed Amy through, grabbing River and shoving the woman through as well before River could try and protest. She then turned, meaning to usher the clerics inside as well, but the Doctor pushed her next, and River pulled her through in retaliation for the earlier shove.

The Doctor quickly urged all the other clerics through before he slipped in last, grabbing Terry's hand as he dashed passed towards the other end of the short corridor while the bulkhead closed behind them and the clerics maintained a defensive position before the door.

The Doctor soniced the next bulkhead while Terry glanced back anxiously to check the clerics. River and Amy caught up to the pair as the clerics slowly backed up along the corridor, keeping their guns aimed at the door they'd come through in case the Angels got through.

The door the Doctor had been sonicing slid open, and River darted through as she called: "Terry, quickly."

"Amy first." Terry answered firmly as she pushed the redheaded companion after River.

"Now you." The Doctor ordered firmly as he ushered her through and Terry slipped inside to let the clerics in behind her.

"Doctor!" Amy called worriedly, and the Doctor released his sonic from the controls, dodging inside just in time before the doors slid closed again. Terry was already at the Secondary Flight deck controls, River beside her, and the Doctor hurried over to join them just as there was a crash outside. Terry glanced up to see the wheel on the door beginning to spin on its own.

"Doctor! Terry!" Amy cried in warning, but neither of them or even River looked up again as the Doctor and River worked furiously at the controls in the hopes of kick-starting the systems while Terry pored over a different device in the corner.

"That teleport isn't going to work." The Doctor pointed out worriedly when he spotted her, but Terry simply replied firmly: "You do what you have to and leave me to do what I'm doing."

He raised a brow but didn't comment any further, when Amy asked suddenly: "What are you doing?"

They all glanced over to see Octavian had placed a device of some sort on the door, stopping the wheel, and Octavian explained confidently: "Magnetized the door. Nothing could turn that wheel now."

"Yeah?" The Doctor challenged just as the wheel began to turn again, although much slower than before.

Amy and Octavian stared in horror and the good Bishop gasped: "Dear God!"

"Ah, now you're getting it." The Doctor commented before turning back to the console as he added: "You've bought us time though. That's good. I am good with time."

"Doctor." Amy whimpered as the door on another side of the room started to spin, and Terry also stood up as Octavian ordered: "Seal that door. Seal it now."

One of the clerics hurried to do as the Bishop said, while River walked up to the Doctor and Terry as she said grimly: "We're surrounded."

The last door on the left of the room also began to spin as she spoke, and Octavian ordered once more: "Seal it. Seal that door."

As another of his clerics hurried to seal the door, Octavian turned to the Doctor as he asked urgently: "Doctor, how long have we got?"

"Five minutes, max." The Doctor replied shortly as he took Terry's hand while he leaned over the console to twirl at some dials.

Terry glanced down at their linked hands in surprise, but she was distracted as Amy muttered absently: "Nine."

"Five." The Doctor corrected as he whipped his head around to stare at Amy while Terry glanced over.

"Five." Amy said, looking startled. "Right. Yeah."

"Why'd you say 'nine'?" The Doctor asked, frowning a little, and Amy looked confused as she replied: "I didn't."

The Doctor frowned at her before being distracted as River called: "We need another way out of here."

Terry was watching Amy with a critical eye, worrying over her friend- while she knew Amy would be fine in the end, she wished there had been a way to stop the pain and fear the companion was going to go through.

She turned back to Octavian as the man sighed: "There isn't one."

"You're wrong- there is." Terry disagreed, and he gave her a look of surprise as the Doctor nodded while scoffing: "Course there is. This is a galaxy class ship. Goes for years between planet falls. So," he snapped his fingers, "what do they need?"

He looked at the others expectantly, and Terry grinned as River gasped in understanding: "Of course."

The Doctor snapped his fingers at her, grinning and making Terry also smile hopefully.

"Of course what?" Amy asked confused, still not understanding. "What do they need?"

"Can we get in there?" Octavian wondered, and Terry nodded while the Doctor shrugged: "Well."

He turned to the back wall while Amy sulked, and Terry patted the redhead's arm fondly while the Doctor explained: "It's a sealed unit, but they must have installed it somehow."

He leaned against the back wall, murmuring thoughtfully: "This whole wall should slide up… Ah!"

He smiled happily as he spotted something at the bottom of the wall.

"There's clamps." He announced as he pushed some machinery away. "Release the clamps."

He bent down quickly, sonicing at the clamps while River and Terry peered over and Amy continued to look confused.

"What's through there?" She wondered. "What do they need?"

"They need to breathe." River explained, just as the Doctor finished sonicing the last clamp and he stood back as the wall slid open. Terry smiled widely while Amy's eyes widened in surprise and wonder and she gasped as they stared at the trees growing in the woods preserved in the centre of the ship.

"But that's…" Amy breathed in awe as she stared out the opened wall. "That's a…"

"It's an oxygen factory." River nodded.

"It's a forest." Amy corrected in disbelief, and Terry laughed while River shrugged: "Yeah, it's a forest. It's an oxygen factory."

"And if we're lucky, an escape route." The Doctor added, smiling widely at Terry, who grinned back, while River beamed and Amy laughed.

The smiles dropped off their faces however when Amy suddenly blurted out: "Eight."

The Doctor glanced at her and then at Terry while River demanded sharply: "What did you say?"

Amy looked at River in surprise, and she replied in confusion: "Nothing."

"Is there another exit?" The Doctor called from where he was moving into the forest. "Scan the architecture, we don't have time to get lost in there."

"On it." Octavian replied as he headed into the woods as well. "Stay where you are until I've checked the Rad levels."

"But trees, on a space ship?" Amy asked in awe, still looking around with wide eyes as she walked over to the Doctor and Terry.

"Oh, more than trees." The Doctor replied as he walked towards the trees. "Way better than trees."

"You're going to love this." Terry grinned as she nodded towards the Doctor.

Amy waited curiously, before her eyes widened and a wide smile appeared on her face as the Doctor opened up part of the trees bark to reveal wires inside as he announced excitedly: "Treeborgs. Trees plus technology."

"How?" Amy breathed in awe as she looked closely at the trees, and Terry explained with a smile: "The branches become cables become sensors on the hull."

"A forest sucking in starlight, breathing out air." The Doctor continued, and Terry added: "It even rains."

He grinned at her as she smiled back at him, before the Doctor continued to explain to Amy happily: "There's a whole mini-climate. This vault is an ecopod running right through the heart of the ship."

He dashed back to the control room area, coming to a stop before Amy as he announced: "A forest in a bottle on a space ship in a maze. Have I impressed you yet, Amy Pond?"

Amy laughed before she said in awe: "Seven."


	4. Flesh and Stone 2

The Doctor's smile dropped instantly, and his gaze sharpened on the redhead as he demanded: "Seven?"

"Sorry, what?" Amy asked blankly, and the Doctor pointed out: "You said 'seven'."

"No, I didn't." Amy scoffed, but Terry cut in gently: "Yes, you did."

The Doctor glanced at Terry before examining Amy once more. River was also watching the redhead worriedly, when Octavian called back to them: "Doctor, there's an exit, far end of the ship, into the Primary Flight Deck."

"Oh, good." The Doctor replied, glancing at Octavian briefly. "That's where we need to go."

He turned back to Amy, scrutinizing the companion while Octavian nodded and reported: "Plotting a safe path now."

"Quick as you like." The Doctor said dismissively, his attention still completely absorbed on Amy.

"Doctor?" The Doctor's comm suddenly buzzed. "Excuse me? Hello, Doctor? Angel Bob here, sir."

The Doctor pulled the comm from his pocket, getting distracted from Amy as he settled into a nearby chair while answering calmly into his comm: "Ah. There you are, Angel Bob. How's life? Sorry," he added mockingly, "bad subject."

Terry rolled her eyes at him, but the Doctor ignored the action as he tugged on her hand with his free one, pulling her onto his lap. Terry frowned at him in confusion, but he didn't seem to notice, too busy listening as Angel Bob replied: "The Angels are wondering what you hope to achieve."

"'Achieve'?" The Doctor repeated nonchalantly, feigning surprise. "We're not achieving anything. We're just hanging. It's nice in here. Consoles, comfy chairs, a forest. How's things with you?"

He grinned cheekily at Terry, who simply raised a brow while Angel Bob said darkly: "The Angels are feasting, sir. Soon we will be able to absorb enough power to consume this vessel, this world, and all the stars and worlds beyond."

The Doctor paused at that, before he said lightly: "Well, we've got comfy chairs. Did I mention?"

"We have no need of comfy chairs." Angel Bob answered, almost impatiently.

The Doctor smiled as he told Terry proudly: "I made him say comfy chairs."

Amy chuckled while Terry smiled back, although it quickly switched into a grimace as Amy said absently: "Six."

River turned sharply towards the redhead while Terry met the Doctor's gaze as he straightened up. She exchanged quick looks with him before she turned and hurried over to Amy as the Doctor rose to his feet, demanding into his comm: "Okay, Bob, enough chat. Here's what I want to know. What have you done to Amy?"

Amy frowned, puzzled, but Terry just shook her head gently at the redhead as Angel Bob replied mysteriously: "There is something in her eye."

"What's in her eye?" The Doctor demanded, pacing about impatiently and he glanced over at Terry as well as he waited for an answer.

Angel Bob replied before Terry had to: "We are."

The Doctor immediately spun to look at Amy, who asked warily: "What's he talking about?"

The Doctor ignored her as he leaned in to peer into Amy's eyes while Terry shook her head again, and Amy insisted sharply: "Doctor, I'm five."

Amy's face paled as she realized what she had said while River's face took on a look of alarm.

"I mean, five." Amy tried to correct, her face draining of all colour and Terry could only stare at her sadly while the Doctor's face turned grim.

"Fine!" Amy shouted, looking panicked. "I'm fine."

"You're counting." River pointed out in a shaky voice, and Amy whispered: "Counting?"

"Counting backwards from ten." Terry explained gently, and the Doctor added grimly: "You have been for a couple of minutes."

"Why?" Amy demanded, trying to stay calm and failing as the Doctor admitted slowly: "I don't know."

"Well, counting down to what?" Amy asked, her voice shaking as she looked between the Doctor and Terry.

"I don't know." The Doctor replied softly, also glancing over at Terry as he begged telepathically: " _Angel? Hint?"_

His comm crackled before she could reply, and Angel Bob said darkly: "We shall take her. We shall take all of you. We shall have dominion over all time and space."

"Get a life, Bob." The Doctor snapped sharply as he flopped back into is chair before he grimaced.

"Oops, sorry again." He muttered before he pointed out: "There's power on this ship, but nowhere near that much."

"With respect, sir," Angel Bob replied, "there's more power on this ship than you yet understand."

The Doctor's face closed off and he said in a deadly tone: "I think I do, and if you're even thinking of touching _my_ angel-"

Terry frowned at him, confused by his words, but he was cut off as a strange screeching sound echoed around the room, the source of the sound coming from outside.

"What's that?" River demanded. "Dear God, what is it?"

"They're back." Octavian warned, and River turned to Terry as she asked frantically: "What is that?"

"It's the Angels." The short brunette replied grimly. "They're laughing."

The Doctor's eyes narrowed, and he looked at Terry directly as he repeated in a low voice: "Laughing."

She nodded tightly, and the Doctor's eyes were dark and dangerous as Angel Bob chimed in: "The Angels are laughing because you haven't noticed yet, sir."

The Doctor slowly rose back to his feet, staring at Terry intently as Angel Bob taunted: "The Doctor in the Tardis hasn't noticed."

"Oh, shut up." Terry snapped at Angel Bob, and the Doctor frowned at her.

"Doctor." Octavian called warningly, watching the Doctor in alarm.

"Hang on, just shut up a moment." The Doctor replied sharply, still gazing at Terry intensely.

She met his gaze, and she said softly: "Prisoner Zero."

The Doctor frowned thoughtfully, while Amy blinked.

"What do you mean? Terry?" Amy asked, while River urged: "Doctor, we should move."

"No. Wait." The Doctor said curtly, staring deep into Terry's eyes. "There's something I've…"

Terry's eyes travelled from the Doctor's to something behind him just as he heard a crackling sound start. The Doctor slowly turned towards the sound as they all stared at the white, burning w-shaped crack appearing above the bulkhead entrance, slowly getting bigger.

"…missed." The Doctor finished, staring at the crack in shock.

As a stunned silence followed, the Doctor dashed over to examine the crack more closely, Terry following him quickly.

"That's, that's," Amy said in a shaky voice, "that's like the crack from my bedroom wall from when I was a little girl."

"Yes." The Doctor replied shortly as he stared intently at the crack.

He could remember what he'd said the first time he had seen the crack, right after eating fish fingers and custard: ' _Two parts of space and time that should never have touched_.'

The entire room shook as the crack continued to widen, and the Doctor clung onto some equipment in order to remain upright, grabbing Terry with his other hand and holding her steady with him.

"Okay, enough." Octavian called sharply. "We're moving out."

"Agreed." River said instantly. "Doctor?"

"Yeah, fine." The Doctor answered absently, but he was slowly going even closer to the crack, his attention still focused on it.

"What are you doing?" River demanded as Terry trailed after him, and the Doctor said impatiently: "Right with you."

But he pulled out his sonic, starting to scan the crack while the clerics followed Octavian into the forest.

"We're not leaving without you." River snapped firmly, but the Doctor retorted: "Oh yes, you are. Bishop?"

"Miss Pond, Miss Storm, Doctor Song, now!" Octavian called sharply.

"Nope." Terry replied while River grabbed Amy's arm.

"Doctor? Terry?" Amy called in alarm, but River replied firmly: "Come on!"

She began tugging Amy out, calling over her shoulder warningly: "You'd better bring my angel back safely, Doctor!"

"Your angel?" Terry repeated with a raised brow, and River winked at her as she left with Amy, while the Doctor muttered distractedly: "Yes, yes, of course."

He focused on the crack, murmuring: "So, what are you?"

He suddenly paused before turning to Terry and demanding suddenly and incredulously: "Since when were you _her_ angel?"

"Doctor, focus." Terry scolded. "Crack in the wall, crack in time…?"

"Right, sorry." He quickly turned back to the crack, examining it intently with his sonic and Terry knew when he figured it out.

His face drained of colour as he read his sonic's readings, and Terry glanced around the room while the Doctor muttered: "Oh, that's bad. Ah, that's extremely very not good."

"Neither is this." Terry replied, tugging on his jacket sleeve without looking at him.

The Doctor turned to look, and he paled even further as he realized he and Terry were surrounded by Angels.

"Do not blink." He muttered, and Terry glanced sharply behind the Doctor, freezing the Angel that had been about to grab his jacket collar with her dark glare.

Unfortunately, that had left her open and vulnerable, and Terry yelped as something grabbed the back of her jacket collar.

"Angel!" The Doctor cried.

"No, really? I hadn't noticed them." Terry said sarcastically, but the Doctor ignored her jab as he rushed to her immediately, all while trying to keep his eyes on all the Angels in the room.

"Let me see." The Doctor insisted as he tried to check how trapped Terry was, but she pushed his hands away.

"Doctor, think." She scolded. "I'm still here. Why aren't I gone?"

He frowned, disliking the idea, but paused as the logic of her statement caught up to him. His frown deepened as he wondered, glancing at the Angels: "You're right… Why aren't we dead yet?"

He stared as he really took in the Angels, their stances, and most importantly: what they were doing.

"Good," he muttered as he and Terry watched the Angels reaching towards the crack, "and not so good."

"Don't try to kid yourself." Terry scoffed. "This isn't even a little bit good."

"True." He agreed.

"I mean, is that it?" He addressed the Angels. "Is that the power that brought you here? That's pure Time Energy."

He nodded at the crack as Terry added warningly: "You can't feed on that. That's now power, that's the fire at the end of the universe."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." The Doctor continued.

"Why thank you." Terry replied graciously. "I got it from you."

The Doctor grinned at her cheekily as he added: "Ah, learnt from the best. And," he addressed the Angels, "I'll tell you lot something else."

There was a sudden bang, and the Doctor tore Terry from her jacket and the pair quickly dashed into the forest.

"Never let us talk!" The Doctor shouted as they ran off, leaving the Angels to their feast.

"Oh, and I liked that jacket." Terry sighed as they hurried after River and the crew, and the Doctor chuckled.

"Only you would mourn the loss of the leather jacket at a time like this." He mused, and Terry replied mock-scoldingly: "It's important! It was cool, and kept me warm. And it was a great and noble sacrifice to leave it behind."

"Of course." The Doctor teased, and Terry grinned.

"You can have my jacket instead." The Doctor offered, noting the lack of sleeves on Terry's dress, and the Time Lady snorted.

"No, thank you." She replied with a wrinkle of her nose. "Tweed? I don't think so."

"It's cool." The Doctor countered, and Terry retorted: "No, it isn't."

"You said you liked it!" The Doctor complained, and Terry wondered: "When?"

"When- oh, never mind." The Doctor sighed, and Terry grinned.

"If you can't tell me a time, then I'll be forced to conclude you're lying." Terry teased, and the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"It's in your future." He answered. "And I will hold you to this."

"Of course you will." Terry laughed, and the Doctor waggled his finger at her.

They reached the end of the tree-line at that moment, looking out into a clearing. Amy was lying on a boulder, wired up to a small med scanner in River's hands.

The blonde woman was currently chewing Octavian's head off as she spat firmly: "Father Octavian, when the Doctor and his angel are in the room, your one and only mission is to keep them alive long enough to get everyone else home. And trust me, it's not easy."

The Doctor lifted a brow while Terry grinned as River continued sharply: "Now, if he's dead back there, it will literally kill my angel and I'll never forgive myself. And if Terry's dead, well, then there will be hell to pay because neither the Doctor nor I will let that pass easily."

Terry frowned at that. She had always been uncertain when moments differed from how she knew them to be, but her new regeneration seemed more skeptical of the differences. What could River possibly mean by her speech?

She refocused as River finished firmly: "And if he's alive, I'll never forgive him, even if he's brought my angel back safely with him."

The Doctor lifted both brows as he stepped out of the trees, right behind River. Terry rolled her eyes at him, but he just smiled before tugging her out with him.

River seemed to sense them as she sighed: "And, Doctor, you're standing right behind me, aren't you?"

"Oh, yeah." The Doctor replied nonchalantly as he walked forward, hand in hand with Terry.

"I hate you." River muttered, and the Doctor countered: "No, you don't, not really."

"Well, I suppose I can let it slide since you've brought angel back safely." River sighed, before her eyes narrowed as she stared at Terry.

"Where'd your jacket go?" She demanded, and Terry shrugged.

"I lost it." She replied lightly, letting go of the Doctor's hand and moving to kneel beside Amy.

Terry took Amy's hand gently, rubbing soothing circles on it while River pointed out skeptically: "You never 'lose' your leather jackets if you can help it."

"There was a situation, but the Doctor and I dealt with it." Terry shrugged, missing the smug smile the Doctor shot at River.

River scowled at him, but the Doctor pretended to ignore her as he turned to Octavian, saying seriously: "Bishop, the Angels are in the forest."

"We need visual contact on every line of approach." Octavian ordered his men, whie River asked curiously: "How did you get past them?"

"I found a crack in the wall and told them it was the end of the universe." The Doctor replied quietly as he knelt down beside Amy and Terry.

"What was it?" Amy whispered, and the Doctor replied flatly: "The end of the universe."

River's jaw dropped open in shock, but the Doctor ignored her as he murmured gently: "Let's have a look, then."

He took the med scanner as Terry smoothed Amy's hair comfortingly while the redhead began to shake in fear.

"So, what's wrong with me?" Amy asked after a moment, trying to sound brave.

Terry continued to smooth Amy's hair, shooting looks at the Doctor in the hopes that he'd see and know to shut up as River told Amy calmingly: "Nothing. You're fine."

"You'll be fine." Terry added, glancing at the Doctor warningly.

But he didn't see her as he stared at the med scanner, and he said to Amy flatly: "Everything. You're dying."

Terry smacked her face in her hand as River scolded angrily: "Doctor!"

"Yes, you're right." The Doctor snapped at her. "If we lie to her, she'll get all better."

River pursed her lips together in anger but the Doctor ignored her as he began to mutter, staring down at Amy thoughtfully: "Right. Amy, Amy, Amy. What's the matter with Amelia? Something's in her eye. What does that mean?"

He glanced at Terry as he wondered aloud: "Does it mean anything?"

Terry nodded, chewing her lip as she tried to think of a way to provide a hint without screwing things up, but she was distracted as Amy whimpered: "Doctor."

"Busy." He replied shortly, and Terry smacked him over the head.

"Scared." Amy retorted in a trembling voice.

"Course you're scared." The Doctor replied as he rubbed his head and pouted at Terry. "You're dying. Shut up."

"Okay, let him think." River soothed Amy, while the Doctor leant towards Terry.

"Hint?" He asked, and Terry replied shortly: "Think through it chronologically. She stared at the Angel…"

His eyes narrowed in thought and the Doctor listed: "She stared at the Angel; looked into the eyes of an Angel for too long…"

"Sir!" One of the clerics called sharply. "Angel incoming."

"And here." Another reported, and Octavian called back firmly: "Keep visual contact. Do not let it move."

"Come on, come on, come on." The Doctor muttered as he thought. "She watched an Angel climb out of the screen. She stared at the Angel and, and-"

"The image of an Angel is an Angel." Terry reminded him.

The Doctor's brows furrowed as he thought aloud: "A living mental image in a living human mind."

"But we stare at them." Terry reminded him. "To stop them coming closer. We don't even blink, and that's exactly what they want."

"Because as long as our eyes are open, they can climb inside." The Doctor realized. "There's an Angel in her mind."

He clapped a hand over his mouth as he realized what he'd said, and he whipped around to stare into Amy's eyes. He could see the face of an Angel inside the redhead's pupil, and River reeled in terror as Amy moaned: "Three."

The Doctor stood up sharply, staring to pace while Terry glanced back at Amy anxiously as River's hands tightened on Amy's.

"Doctor, it's coming." Amy whispered. "I can feel it. I'm going to die."

"Please just shut up. I'm thinking." The Doctor replied shortly as he stared into empty space. "Now, counting."

He started pacing before Terry as he wondered: "What's that about? Bob," he abruptly called into his comm again, "why are they making her count?"

"To make her afraid, sir." Angel Bob replied.

"Doctor." Terry warned, but he snapped impatiently into his comm: "Okay, but why? What for?"

"For fun, sir." Angel Bob answered and Terry hung her head, shaking it slowly as she felt her anger boil.

There was a pregnant pause as everyone digested the Angel's words, before the Doctor began to shake in anger. With a furious growl, he threw the comm viciously into the forest before standing there, staring into thin air as he trembled angrily.

"Doctor," Amy demanded flatly as she tried to remain calm, "what's happening to me? Explain."

The Doctor took a deep breath before he knelt back beside Terry and Amy, and he explained quietly: "Inside your head, in the vision centres of your brain, there's an Angel. It's like there's a screen, a virtual screen inside your mind and the Angel is climbing out of it, and it's coming to shut you off."

"Then what I do?" Amy whispered, her hand clutching River's tightly.

River held Amy's hand in her own, trying to help soothe the redhead even as she pursed her lips in anger and fear.

Terry ran a hand through Amy's hair comfortingly as the Doctor muttered: "If it was a real screen, what would we do?"

"Pull the plug." Terry interjected, staring at Amy worriedly.

"Right - kill the power." The Doctor agreed with a frown. "But we can't just knock her out, the Angel would just take over."

"Then what?" River urged desperately. "Quickly."

"We've got to shut down the vision centres of her brain." The Doctor muttered, and Terry prompted: "How would you starve your lungs?"

"I'd stop breathing." River replied impatiently, and the Doctor's eyes widened.

"Amy, close your eyes." He ordered and Terry quickly looked down at the redhead.

"No." She whined. "No, I don't want to."

"Good, because that's not you, that's the Angel inside you." The Doctor encouraged. "It's afraid. Do it. Close your eyes."

Amy shook her head, turning away from the Doctor, but Terry caught the companion's head and she murmured urgently: "Amy, listen to the Doctor. Trust him, he knows what he's doing."

The redhead hesitated before she took a deep breath and shut her eyes tightly.

The Doctor and Terry immediately turned their attention to the med scanner, watching River anxiously as she checked the scanner when it beeped.

"She's normalising." River sighed in relief before looking at the Doctor and Terry. "Oh, I knew you'd do it."

The Doctor had relaxed in relief, and he nodded at Terry as she smiled at him.

Unfortunately, the moment was ruined as one of the clerics called: "Sir? Two more incoming."

"Three more over here." Another cleric called out as well.

River checked the med scanner before she sighed and she told the Doctor and Terry grimly: "Still weak. Dangerous to move her."

The Doctor pursed his lips unhappily.

"So, can I open my eyes now?" Amy asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not, Amy." Terry answered gently, and the Doctor added urgently: "Amy, listen to me. If you open your eyes now for more than a second, you will die. The Angel is still inside you. We haven't stopped it, we've just sort of paused it. You've used up your countdown."

Amy trembled and Terry hugged the redhead soothingly as she murmured: "I'm so sorry, Amy. But you can't open your eyes."

"Doctor," Octavian warned as he came over to the group, "we're too exposed here. We have to move on."

"We're too exposed everywhere." The Doctor snapped irritably, standing up once more. "And Amy can't move. And anyway, that's not the plan."

"There's a plan?" River asked with a raised brow.

Terry chuckled a little as she answered: "Not at the moment. He hasn't finished talking."

"Exactly." The Doctor shrugged before clapping his hands.

"Right!" He ordered as he looked towards the clerics. "Father, you and your Clerics, you're going to stay here, look after Amy. If anything happens to her, I'll hold every single one of you personally responsible, twice."

He then turned back to Terry as he continued: "Terry, you're with me. River, you're coming too."

River raised a brow before grinning at Terry, who smiled back lightly as the Doctor went on: "We're going to find the Primary Flight Deck which is-"

He licked his finger and tested the air before pointing to one side.

"A quarter of a mile straight ahead," he continued, "and from there we're going to stabilise the wreckage, stop the Angels, and cure Amy."

"How?" River demanded, sounding a little annoyed as she glanced worriedly down at Amy.

The Doctor shrugged as he answered easily: "I'll do a thing."

"What thing?" River asked.

"I don't know." The Doctor replied with another shrug. "It's a thing in progress."

"Respect the thing." Terry advised and River rolled her eyes while the Doctor beamed.

"Exactly." He said smugly. "See? That's why I love my angel."

"Excuse me?" Terry asked blankly, while River raised a brow and concealed a smile.

"Er, nevermind. Don't think too much of it." The Doctor said hastily before he called loudly: "Moving out!"

Terry raised a brow but shrugged it off, while Octavian came up and said grimly: "Doctor, I'm coming with you. My Clerics'll look after Miss Pond. These are my best men. They'd lay down their lives in her protection."

"I don't need you." The Doctor said bluntly, but Octavian retorted: "I don't care. Where Doctor Song goes, I go."

The Doctor raised a brow, glancing between River – who had just joined them after giving Amy a firm hug – and Octavian.

"What?" He asked somewhat sarcastically. "You two engaged or something?"

River made a face and Octavian glanced at her before replying to the Doctor in a tight voice: "Yes, in a manner of speaking."

The Doctor raised both his brows at them, before he shrugged and turned away in disinterest as Octavian called: "Marco, you're in charge till I get back."

"Sir." Marco saluted.

Terry sighed as she watched the clerics dispersing themselves, wishing there was some way she could save them from their fates. But short of knocking each and every one of them out – in which case they'd be left to the mercies of the Angels – she couldn't see how she would persuade the men from going into the light… so to speak.

"Doctor? Terry?" Amy suddenly piped up. "Please, can't I come with you?"

"You'd slow us down, Miss Pond." Octavian called over his shoulder, and Terry smacked his head.

The Bishop gave her a shocked look but she didn't see as she moved on to sit beside Amy once more, soothing the redhead as Amy said in a shaky voice: "I don't want to sound selfish, but you'd really speed me up."

"Sorry, Amy." Terry murmured. "But we can't protect you while we're moving."

"You'll be safer here." The Doctor added as he bent down to Amy's eye level. "We'll be back for you soon as we can, I promise."

Amy frowned a little, and she murmured sulkily: "You always say that."

But there was an undeniable underlying tone of hurt, and Terry said lightly: "But he always comes back for you, doesn't he? And don't worry- I'd never leave you alone if I thought we wouldn't get back to you."

Amy nodded at last, and Terry smiled while the Doctor murmured: "Good girl."

He stood back up as he called: "Good luck, everyone. Behave. Do not let that girl open her eyes."

He gestured at Amy as he added: "And keep watching the forest. Stop those Angels advancing. Amy, later."

He then nodded at Terry, and the pair hurried off after River and Octavian as the Doctor called: "River, going to need your computer!"

"See you in a bit, Amy! Promise!" Terry shouted as she ran to catch up to River.

Terry wasn't quite sure why, but there was a vague feeling that she needed to run before she ran into the future Doctor – the one 'trapped' in the exploding Tardis. She figured that she didn't want to risk altering such a vital moment in his timeline… but somehow she had the feeling it was something more. As though something inside her was afraid of meeting the Doctor from 'Big Bang'.


	5. Flesh and Stone 3

Terry caught up to River just as the Doctor ran up behind her, taking River's mini-computer and inputting something into the device as he looked at the readings on his sonic.

River glanced back at the pair, nodding at Terry briefly before watching the Doctor.

"What's that?" She asked curiously.

"Er, readings from a crack in the wall." The Doctor replied absently as he read the computer while the four walked carefully through the forest, Octavian keeping an eye out for Angels.

"How can a crack in the wall be the end of the universe?" River asked.

She glanced at Terry for answers, but the short girl simply shook her head while the Doctor answered thoughtfully: "Don't know, but here's what I think. One day there's going to be a very big bang. So big every moment in history, past and future, will crack."

Terry glanced at him, while River asked in disbelief: "Is that possible? How?"

But the Doctor had caught Terry's look, and, realizing something behind her pensive expression, he abruptly changed topics as he asked River: "How can you be engaged, in a manner of speaking?"

He leveled a look at River, who replied pointedly: "Aren't you?"

Terry glanced at River, while the Doctor countered: "That's different. I didn't think the Bishop would be your type."

"Jealous?" Terry joked, before she blinked as the Doctor frowned while River laughed.

"Oh, I forgot how I love young you sometimes." River laughed at her, and the Doctor scowled at the blonde while Terry frowned.

"What do you mean?" She demanded, feeling put out.

This always seemed to happen when she met River for some reason- was River hinting at how they both knew how the Doctor's feelings for River would change in the future? But again, something seemed off… and Terry wasn't sure she liked it.

"Nothing, Sweetie." River chortled, while the Doctor butted in impatiently: "You're avoiding my question, River."

"Well," River drawled with a glance at Terry, "sucker for a man in uniform."

"Now, _that_ is true." Terry commented, and River winked at her while Octavian glanced back, unimpressed.

"But it's not answering the Doctor's question truthfully, is it, River?" Terry said pointedly, and River made a face.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked sulkily, disliking how secretive the two women were being. This seemed to happen every time they ran into River, and _he_ wasn't sure he liked it.

"Doctor Song's in my personal custody." Octavian piped up, and River glared at him. "I released her from the Stormcage Containment Facility four days ago, and I am legally responsible for her until she's accomplished her mission and earned her pardon."

River was glowering at Octavian, drilling holes into the back of the man's head but he ignored her as he finished flatly: "You would do well to remember on who's authority I allowed this breach, Doctor Song."

River's glare intensified, and the Doctor raised a curious brow. Terry also wondered what the Bishop meant, but the man turned away while River frowned heavily after him.

"You were in Stormcage?" The Doctor asked curiously, and River made another face, but they were interrupted as the computer chose that moment to beep.

The Doctor glanced down at the computer, and River took the opportunity to ask: "What? What is that?"

"The date." The Doctor murmured. "The date of the explosion, where the crack begins."

He glanced at Terry worriedly, and she simply nodded once.

"And for those of us who can't read the base code of the universe?" River asked, sounding annoyed at the pair's exchange. The Doctor didn't even look up but Terry started.

' _Oops._ ' Terry thought guiltily as she shot an apologetic look at River.

The blonde just waved it away as she waited impatiently, as the Doctor stared at the numbers on the screen: '26 06 2010'.

"Amy's time." The Doctor murmured, and River's eyes widened in surprise.

* * *

They arrived outside the primary flight deck, and Terry stood chewing on her lip nervously as River stood warily on guard with her gun drawn while Octavian stood before the doors, trying to find a way in, and the Doctor punched into River's mini-computer.

"It doesn't open it from here," Octavian observed, "but it's the Primary Flight Deck. This has got to be a service hatch or something."

"Hurry up and open it." River said tightly.

Terry nodded in agreement, before she jumped as she heard the Doctor ask: " _Angel? What is it?_ "

She glanced over at him to see he was watching her out of the corner of his eye as he worked on the mini-computer. While she wondered how he'd known she was nervous, there was no way she could answer his question so she simply shook her head.

He frowned, but he was distracted when River said to Octavian impatiently: "Time's running out."

"What?" The Doctor asked sharply, turning to focus on River. "What did you say? 'Time's running out', is that what you said?"

River stared at him in surprise, and she began confusedly: "Yeah. I just meant-"

"I know what you meant." The Doctor cut her off impatiently. "Hush."

River glared at him while Terry sighed at him, shaking her head. Boy was he going to rue how he'd treated River later when he realized he did love her.

Terry shook herself, refocusing on the present once more as the Doctor suddenly asked randomly: "But what if it could?"

"What if what could?" River asked in exasperation, but the Doctor's eyes had moved away from her.

"Time." He murmured as he looked straight at Terry. "What if time could run out?"

She bit her lip, nodding slowly, and the Doctor's eyes narrowed in thought.

"Got it." Octavian called suddenly as he managed to find the service hatch and began to pull it open.

But the Doctor ignored him as he fired off, watching Terry thoughtfully: "Cracks. Cracks in time. Time running out. No, couldn't be. Couldn't be..."

He trailed off and Terry piped up: "But how is a duck pond a duck pond if there aren't any ducks?"

River looked at her in surprise, while the Doctor nodded and he murmured: "And she didn't recognise the Daleks."

He pursed his lips before he said slowly: "Okay, time can shift. Time can change. Time can be rewritten. Ah. Oh!"

He suddenly realized what he'd been missing and his mouth fell open in an 'O' of horror as he stared ahead blankly. Terry nodded at him sadly.

"Doctor…" She began, and River glanced between the Doctor and Terry in confusion.

"No." The Doctor whispered.

At that moment Octavian opened the hatch door, and he ordered: "Miss Storm, Doctor Song, get through, now."

River glanced between the Doctor and Terry once more, but Terry quickly waved River through.

"Go." She urged, and River ducked through the hatch.

"Doctor." Terry said urgently, looking around wildly and keeping an eye on Octavian in particular. "Doctor, you have to move."

"Time can be unwritten." The Doctor said numbly.

"Doctor, please." Terry begged, going up to him.

He didn't notice, staring into blank space as he muttered: "It's been happening all around me and I haven't even noticed."

"Doctor, we have to move." Octavian called worriedly.

Terry kept her eyes on him in concern as she reached the Doctor, who was muttering in agitation: "The CyberKing. A giant Cyberman walks over all of Victorian London and no one remembers."

"Doctor-" Terry began, touching his arm to get his attention.

His eyes suddenly flew to Terry's face, widening in something akin to fear. He clutched her hand tightly, and Terry glanced at him in surprise at the abrupt urgency and alarmed body language.

"Angel-" He began, when suddenly Terry was wrapped in the all too familiar blue light.

"No!" Terry gasped.

"What on Earth?" Octavian said blankly, staring at Terry in surprise, while the Doctor gripped Terry's hand tighter.

"Terry, the cracks, Amy's time-" He began, but Terry shook her head.

"You'll figure it out." She replied urgently. "That's not what's important right now. Doctor-"

She broke off as she saw something behind Octavian and her eyes widened in alarm.

"No!" She cried. "Doctor, it's-!"

Terry disappeared before she could finish, and the moment her eyes were no longer on the Angel, it struck, wrapping its arm around Octavian's throat.

* * *

"No!" Terry begged as she was flung out to wherever it was she'd been taken to. "No, take me back! It was so close, I could have saved him!"

But of course, there was no-one to beg… In fact, there was no-one around at all.

But Terry was too preoccupied to notice, running her hand through her hair in frustration as she bemoaned: "Oh, _God_ , and I left Amy! Well, she'll be all right, eventually, or at least I hope she will, or at least I think she will-"

"Amy?" A voice suddenly asked, and Terry whipped around in alarm.

A small dark-skinned girl, perhaps around six years old, peered around a cluster of rubbish bins in the alleyway Terry had landed in.

Terry blinked, realizing she'd been so absorbed in her worries that she hadn't even realized she wasn't on board the Tardis nor was the Doctor in sight. Both of which was a first. She wasn't usually so distracted by her thoughts, and it was the first time she'd landed outside the Doctor's timeline.

The little girl peered at her curiously, and she piped up: "Where'd you come from? And do you know Amy?"

"Er, I ran here." Terry lied hastily. "And yes, I know an Amy…"

Terry trailed off suddenly as she examined the little girl before her. There was something odd, and Terry asked slowly: "Why?"

"My mum's name is Amy." The girl explained and Terry's eyes lit up.

"And your dad's name?" She asked, but the little girl hesitated, looking at Terry warily.

Terry raised her hands in surrender as she suggested: "Here, let's make a deal- if I can guess your name, you tell me what your dad's name is. Then we can both know the other person is telling the truth."

The little girl seemed to weigh the idea in her head, her eyes clearly showing she was far more intelligent than she should be. Terry knew instinctively that she was right, but she had to gain this girl's trust.

"Okay." The little girl said at last and Terry smiled.

"Melody Pond." Terry said instantly, and the little girl smiled.

"Or do you prefer 'Mels'?" Terry added curiously, making the girl smile a little wider.

"I like Mels." The little girl said, and Terry nodded.

"Then Mels it is." She decided and Mels beamed.

"My dad's name is Rory." She informed Terry, who grinned. Of course it was.

"Well then, Mels." Terry began, looking about the area. "Now, this may sound silly but where am I?"

"Are you lost?" Mels asked curiously, and Terry nodded.

"In a manner of speaking." She explained and Mels nodded.

"You're between 75th Avenue and 173rd Street." Mels told Terry, and Terry frowned.

"What do you mean 75th… oh." Terry realized and she examined Mels once more. "Mels, are we in New York?"

"Of course we are, silly." Mels replied bluntly, and Terry almost chuckled – little Mels had sounded almost like Amy.

"Right, sorry." She apologized quickly, hiding a smile before looking around curiously. "I've just never been to New York… at least, this New York."

"I wish I wasn't in New York." Mels sighed, and Terry glanced at the little girl with a raised brow.

"Really?" She asked, intrigued, and Mels nodded.

"It's rubbish." She explained and Terry had to hide another laugh at how unintentionally similar Mels was to her mother. "I hate it- the orphanage, the people. I wish I were in England, with my mum and dad."

"Oh… well…" Terry said slowly, her mind racing as she observed the young girl thoughtfully.

Mels was looking gloomily down at the ground, scuffing her old worn shoes on the rough alley pavement. Her clothes were too big for her, the cardigan rolled up several times so that her hands could poke through, and her socks kept falling down her scrawny legs to bunch together at her ankles. She looked underfed and scruffy, as though no-one had given her a proper bath in a while.

' _1970s New York.'_ Terry thought with a sigh. ' _Not a good time to be an orphan… Actually, no time is a good time to be an orphan._ '

Terry paused at that, suddenly remembering her life back home- her friends, her family, her parents… except not only were they her foster parents but it was now clear they weren't even the same species. Not that unlike poor little Mels, who was part-Time Lord after being conceived in the Tardis.

Terry sighed again, before she paused.

An idea came to her, reckless and probably dangerous but she seized it as she blurted out: "How would you like to go to England?"

Mels looked up at Terry, startled and with a glimmer of hope, and Terry continued recklessly, suddenly determined: "I'll get you to Leadworth and to your parents."

"Really?" Mels asked, looking like she hardly believed her ears and Terry smiled.

"Really." She promised. "Though… your parents are probably really young right now. They aren't your parents yet…"

She trailed off, realizing she was rambling and the poor child probably had no idea what she was saying. And, she realized belatedly, Amy and Rory weren't even born yet- as far as she remembered, and if she remembered correctly, the couple should have been born in the late 1980s.

"Oh, I know." Mels informed Terry, breaking the Time Lady out of her thoughts. Really, she got lost in them too easily now. "I met my mum before, but she didn't know who I was."

"Oh, that's right." Terry realized. "You've already regenerated from your first body."

"Yeah." Mels nodded. "Though I don't remember too much about it. I just know I woke up a baby."

Terry smiled, chuckling a little, and she appraised Mels once more.

"Hmm, so actually you're about fourteen now, right?" She asked curiously, and Mels replied proudly: "Fifteen."

"Oh, a big girl then." Terry chuckled, and Mels said glumly: "Not really. I look six."

"Oh, that's all right." Terry replied with a shrug. "I know a person who's over a thousand years old and still looks like a nine-year-old. Well, not really, but really. And I swear he's got the mentality of a six-year-old sometimes."

"Really?" Mels giggled. "Who?"

Terry almost smiled at that, but she merely replied lightly: "A very good friend."

She was all too aware that Mels, while sweet now and undeniably meaning well, had already been subjected to the Silence's training and brainwashing. It wouldn't do to mention the Doctor, at least not yet.

"So," Terry began, "now how to get to Leadworth?"

"I dunno." Mels shrugged. "I thought you had a plan?"

"Oh, no." Terry answered freely. "At least, not yet. I'm hoping something brilliant will strike me- it seems to work for my friend."

"Who's your friend?" Mels asked curiously and Terry smiled.

"You'll meet him, someday." She promised. "I promise."

Mels nodded, smiling, and suddenly an idea struck Terry.

"Hang on." She said abruptly, and Mels blinked in confusion as Terry began to dig in her jeggings pocket.

"Here!" She exclaimed happily as she drew out the envelope River had told her about.

Terry quickly opened it, examining the contents and, sure enough, there was more than enough there to get Mels to England.

Mels' eyes widened in surprise and hope as Terry said in satisfaction: "So this is what River meant."

"Who's River?" Mels asked curiously, and Terry smiled enigmatically.

"A friend." She replied simply. "You'll meet her one day, too."

"Wish it were 'one day' already." Mels muttered petulantly and Terry chuckled.

"Sorry, kiddo." She smiled. "You'll have to wait for the right time, just like the rest of us."

Mels sighed and Terry smiled before she began: "All right, so. To Leadworth! Do you have a passport?"

Mels shook her head, and Terry nodded in understanding.

"Right, then." She declared. "Looks like we'll have to plan this. Starting with a passport…"

And just like that, the plan to get Mels to Leadworth began.

If anyone had walked passed that alleyway, they would have been surprised at the sight of the young woman and small girl huddled on the ground as they plotted away. Terry was determined to successfully get Mels to her parents, and that made her careful in their plans. First, they needed to get Mels a passport, book a flight to Leadworth, and then have someone who could be expecting her.

The last detail Terry waved off for the moment, instead focusing on the plan. Mels had skeptically asked why, but Terry replied firmly that she would make sure Mels would be taken care of in Leadworth.

* * *

A few hours later, Terry stood beside a cab that would take Mels to the airport.

"Are you sure you can't come with me?" Mels asked wistfully, and Terry smiled sadly.

"I have to be here." She explained apologetically. "I was here for a reason, and I expect my friend to meet me soon."

' _At least, I really hope the Doctor will arrive soon._ ' Terry added mentally. She wasn't even sure what she'd do if he didn't come.

"Okay." Mels said reluctantly, climbing into the cab.

Terry smiled.

"Good luck, Mels." She said as she made to close the door, when Mels stopped her.

Terry looked at the girl in surprise as Mels stared at her seriously, and asked: "You're Terry, aren't you?"

Terry blinked in surprise, and she blurted out in shock: "How'd you know my name?"

"You told me." Mels replied shortly, withdrawing her hand from the door. "Not this you… But I just knew it was you. So, you can change, too?"

"Lady, can we go?" The cab driver complained while Terry stared in shock, before she chuckled a little.

"Yeah." She murmured, staring at Mels in amusement. "I can regenerate as well."

"Okay." Mels replied easily as she settled into the cab. "And yes," Mels nodded at the cabbie, "we can go now, mister."

Terry smiled and she said: "See you later, Mels."

"I hope so." Mels answered as Terry closed the door, and she watched as the cab started off, taking Mels with it.

The little girl continued to peer out the back at her, staring as long as she could. Terry waved after Mels, smiling for the girl but she was pensive. While booking flights and obtaining a passport for Mels, she'd come across something incredibly strange.

The date. Terry was positive Mels had regenerated a few months after the events of Space 1969, during 'Day of the Moon'. Which meant the presently it should have been around 1976. But apparently, it was 1995… a good twenty years later. She wondered how that was possible.

Terry was broken from her thoughts as she heard a noise, and she glanced to the side as she heard a familiar wheezing sound coming from the alleyway.

She smiled before glancing back after Mels for the last time, watching as the cab disappeared around the corner, before running back to the alley just as the Tardis door creaked open and Eleven poked his head out the door.

"Angel!" He cried in delight, stepping out the door fully and opening his arms to the short brunette.

Terry grinned as she hugged the Doctor back, before pulling away to ask curiously: "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you told me to come pick you up." The Doctor replied slowly, studying her suddenly intently.

"When is this for you?" He asked randomly, and Terry grinned.

"Just regenerated for the first time." She answered proudly. "I think I did okay, though I hate that I'm so short now, but it could have been worse I think."

The Doctor chuckled, nodding and he said easily: "You'll always be beautiful to me, angel."

"Aw," Terry chuckled, "thanks, Doctor."

He grinned, and Terry looked at him curiously.

"When is this for you?" She wondered, and the Doctor smiled.

"The Ponds and I have just had… an interesting encounter with Sexy, here." He patted the Tardis and Terry grinned. "They're sleeping now."

"Encounter… you mean when Sexy sassed your arse?" Terry teased and the Doctor wagged his finger at her dramatically.

"She did not." He replied teasingly. "I simply allowed her."

"Sure." Terry said sarcastically and the Doctor laughed.

"Only you get to sass me, angel." He said lightly as he draped an arm over her shoulders and started leading her back into the Tardis.

"Yeah, only me." Terry teased. "And Amy. And River." He made a face, but she ignored that. "And Donna. And Martha-"

Terry abruptly broke off as she remembered the last time she'd seen the compassionate companion. Her questions returned and she frowned while the Doctor glanced down at her curiously.

"Terry?" He asked. "What is it, love?"

"Doctor." Terry said slowly. "It's about what happened in the year one hundred trillion."

His face flooded with understanding, and the Doctor nodded once as Terry began seriously: "I didn't remember it, but I definitely knew it before. I had these flashes afterwards, of the time I'd watched the episode… but I couldn't remember it before that. Why do you think that was?"

The Doctor smiled at her sadly, wishing he could tell her. But it was too soon, and he sighed as he said simply: "Sorry, angel. Spoilers."

Terry sighed too, but nodded.

"Will I find out?" She asked curiously, and the Doctor gave her a small smile.

"One day, yes." He replied and Terry made a face. So this was how Mels had felt when Terry had said almost the same thing.

But she knew there was nothing more to be done, so she simply shrugged and the pair stepped into the Tardis, the Doctor's arm tightening briefly over Terry as they did.

"Oh, by the way, Doctor." Terry added as the Tardis door shut behind them. "We need to make a trip to the Leadworth social security… and I'm going to need your psychic paper."


	6. Rebel Flesh

The Doctor had turned up the music for the Ponds, playing Supermassive Black Hole by Muse, while they enjoyed a date night in the Tardis. Amy'd asked for an adventure, but Terry had finally needed to sleep after two weeks and he refused to move without her as long as she was still on the Tardis with him.

Even now, he appeared to be moping by the scanner, not joining in as Amy and Rory played darts in the corner of the console room. Amy was waiting for Rory to make his last throw, while Rory aimed carefully before throwing his dart at last.

"Forty six." Amy totaled with a sniff. "Rubbishy, rubbishy, rubbish."

"Hello?" Rory protested as he pointed at the two darts placed one on top of the other. "It's a double top."

"Wrong side of the wire, mister." Amy scoffed, while Rory countered: "You're on the oche, Red."

The Doctor meanwhile frowned as he stared at the scanner, which showed a readout of Amy's abdomen but was unable to decide if Amy was pregnant or not as it flashed 'Positive' and then 'Negative' repeatedly, again, and again, and again.

He sighed, before glancing up as there was a sound by the staircase leading upstairs, and he smiled as he saw Terry walking slowly down, rubbing her eyes and yawning as she did, though she'd managed to get fully dressed before she came down. She was wearing skinny jeans with a long white shirt over it, cinched at the waist with a belt, which she'd matched with a pair of high-heeled boots. Finally, she had a new dark leather jacket to complete her look.

"Morning." She called tiredly, ruffling her short brown hair, and the Doctor joked as he walked to meet her at the bottom of the stairs: "More like afternoon."

"We're in a time machine – it can be morning if I want." Terry answered lazily, and the Doctor chuckled: "If you want it, it can be morning forever."

"Nah, mornings are boring." Terry dismissed teasingly. "Now, evenings are fun. Right when the stars are coming out. Though Sunday evenings are rubbish."

The Doctor laughed again, shaking his head at her, while Terry glanced at the Tardis. Noting the words alternating flashing on the screen, she glanced at the Doctor who just sighed again.

"I need to get to the bottom of this." He asked, and she nodded her head as she glanced around.

"The music's on." She commented, and he looked at her oddly. "And Amy and Rory are playing darts, which Rory normally hates doing."

"Yes, Amy forced him to play with her." The Doctor said as he eyed Terry thoughtfully. "Why?"

"Nothing." She answered and he frowned.

"Spoilers?" He asked, and she laughed: "Maybe. You'll have to wait and see."

"I hate waiting." He complained, and Terry chuckled as she reminded him: "As do I, but you know I'm not allowed to just tell you things."

"You could." He suggested and she teased indulgently: "I _could_ …"

The Doctor pouted as he realized: "But you won't."

"The one good thing about the new me, Doctor," Terry laughed, "is that despite similarities with you, I know when to curb my curiosity. Otherwise, I'd rip a hole in time..." She gave him a pointed look, and he made a face. "Several times, actually."

The Doctor pouted again, but it was at that point that Amy noticed Terry was up at last.

"Terry!" She called happily, abandoning her husband to run over to hug her friend.

Rory rolled his eyes but followed good-naturedly, while Terry chuckled: "Morning, Amy. Rory."

"About time." Amy complained while Rory returned the greeting warmly. "I wanted to go on an adventure, but you know how the Doctor is about leaving you out."

"Oh, yes." Terry realized, glancing at the Doctor. "I've always wondered about that. You're always fine with going off on a short trip while everyone else sleeps."

"Well, I usually nap when you do." The Doctor shrugged. "Though this time, I was a little preoccupied."

"Aren't you normally preoccupied when Terry needs to sleep?" Amy asked slyly, and Terry glanced at the redhead. There had been a certain tone there, as though she were making an innuendo of some kind…

"Well, I was busy anyway." The Doctor interrupted her thoughts, shrugging at Amy. "And now, we should really be off-"

He broke off as alarms started blaring and the Tardis started to shake violently. Rory grabbed the railings while Amy clutched onto the console, both letting out yelps and shrieks, while the Doctor and Terry clutched the console to check the scanner.

"Solar tsunami." The Doctor read off the scanner in surprise while Terry's eyes widened. "Came directly from your sun. A tidal wave of radiation. Big, big," he pulled a lever, "big."

Lily pressed another button as they were pushed through space by the tsunami, while Rory groaned: "Oh Doctor, my tummy's going funny."

"Well, the gyrator dislocated." The Doctor remarked as he and Terry working around the console. "Target tracking is out!"

He groaned in frustration, while Terry pressed a button and pulled a lever, and the Doctor shoved his weight on a particularly stiff lever before shouting at the Ponds: "Assume the position!"

The lights in the Tardis dimmed as they spiraled down towards Earth, and the Doctor and Terry braced themselves against the console as Amy ran screaming for the captain's chair. Launching herself on it, she placed her head between her knees while Rory gaped at her before throwing up his hands in defeat as he chose to lay on the floor by the console, placing his head between his own knees.

There was a thud that caused Amy to bounce on her chair with a yelp as she was thrown. Rory hit his knee, but the two Time Lords were fine as they stood right back up, looking around as the Tardis lights came back on.

The Doctor smiled as the two Ponds slowly raised their heads, gasping from shock.

"Textbook landing." The Doctor beamed, and Terry answered dryly as she threw up the lever for the brakes: "Almost."

He shrugged as he replied: "It's more fun with some variation."

"Oh, I don't disagree." Terry answered lightly as she walked passed him and towards the doors. "I'm just saying it isn't 'textbook'."

"You are a cruel woman." The Doctor flirted as he followed her out the door, leaving the two Ponds to share looks and sigh resignedly.

"Only if you make me one." Terry tossed over her shoulder before she walked out the doors.

The Doctor followed her as he called back over his shoulder: "Come along, Pond, and behold!"

He stepped out beside Terry to look up as he finished: "A cockerel! Love a cockerel."

"Don't you just." Terry commented as she, too, stared up at the weathervane at the top of the old castle-like building they'd landed beside.

"Hm." The Doctor hummed, before adding as Amy and Rory joined them outside: "And underneath, a monastery. Thirteenth century."

"Oh, we've gone all mediaeval." Amy commented as she stared up at the monastery, while Rory frowned and he corrected: "I'm not sure about that."

The Doctor mimicked his expression, his brows furrowing as he knelt to inspect something on the ground, off to one side.

Terry just watched him while Amy scoffed at Rory: "Really? Mediaeval expert are you?"

"No," Rory answered, looking puzzled, "it's just that I can hear Dusty Springfield."

Amy paused and then she could hear it too. Very faintly, somewhere from inside the monastery, they could hear the distinct sounds of 'You Don't Have To Say You Love Me'. Amy frowned, before glancing at the Doctor and heading over to him as he peered down at a hole in the ground that revealed a pipe running below the ground.

Rory and Terry followed the redhead, while the Doctor murmured as he examined the pipe: "These fissures are new."

He traced the words written on the pipe, 'Danger Corrosive', in the air as he continued thoughtfully: "Solar tsunami sent out a huge wave of gamma particles. This is caused by a magnetic quake that occurs just before the wave hits."

"Well, the monastery's standing." Amy pointed out, but the Doctor had pulled out a snow globe from his pocket and he shook it violently.

"Yeah, for now." He muttered as he checked the snow globe before re-pocketing it, while Rory pointed at the words on the pipe as he called: "Doctor, look."

"Yeah." The Doctor agreed, reaching for his sonic instead and scanning the pipe quickly. "It's a supply pipe. Ceramic inner lining. Something corrosive."

He frowned as he stood up, saying slowly: "They're pumping something nasty off this island to the mainland."

He stared off the island and towards where they could see the mainland, while Rory glanced to the side as he commented: "My mum's a massive fan of Dusty Springfield."

"Who isn't?" Terry pointed out, and the Doctor turned to her.

"Right you are." He replied before calling: "Right, let's go. Satisfy our rabid curiosity."

He glanced at Terry cheekily, and she had to grin back at him as they took off into the monastery. As Amy and Rory hurried to catch up, Terry said quietly to the Doctor: "Told you, you just had to be patient."

He pouted, but she just winked at him as Amy caught up and they walked out into a courtyard, which looked decidedly creepy in its old and empty state. That was what caught the Doctor's attention – it appeared abandoned. But he knew it couldn't be.

He pulled out his sonic, scanning the area as they walked while Amy called as she glanced around: "So where are these Dusty Springfield loving monks, then?"

"I think we're here." The Doctor commented, ignoring her as he walked to one side of the courtyard and towards a passage leading deeper inside. "This is it."

"Doctor, what are you talking about?" Rory asked as they all followed the Doctor's lead. "We've never been here before."

"Hmm?" The Doctor asked, while Terry pointed out: "We've never usually been anywhere we… _accidentally_ land on."

"We came here by accident?" Amy repeated incredulously, while the Doctor turned to Terry.

"Accident?" He repeated questioningly, and at a pointed look from her he continued: "Yes, I know. Accident."

"Ow!" Rory yelped suddenly, flinching and pulling his hand away from where he'd accidentally touched it against a liquid on the stonewalls.

"Careful, Rory." Terry warned while the Doctor explained coolly: "Acid. They're pumping acid off this island."

Amy's eyes widened in alarm and she hurried over to check Rory's hand while the Doctor continued: "That's old stuff. Fresh acid, you wouldn't have a finger."

"Doctor." Terry chided, rolling her eyes at him and he shrugged back at her.

"I'm just saying it as it is." He told her and she returned: "I know."

He grinned at her, before they all looked up as a voice called over the intercoms: "Intruder alert. Intruder alert."

Amy and Rory looked over in alarm while the Doctor muttered: "There are people coming. Well," he added, "almost."

"Almost coming?" Amy asked, and the Doctor corrected as he checked his sonic: "Almost people."

"Would you hurry up?" Terry called, already halfway down the passage that led deeper into the monastery.

The Doctor quickly followed, and Amy dashed after him while Rory said uncertainly: "I think we should really be going."

"Come on!" Amy shouted impatiently, and Rory sighed: "I'm telling you. When something runs towards you, it is never for a nice reason!"

He yelped at the end as Amy came running back to grab him by the lapels, pulling him harshly forward and with her as they ran inside.

* * *

They dashed through various passages, until they finally reached a room where the Doctor and Terry screeched to a halt. They examined the three people harnessed up to a machine, lying in what looked like slumber but probably wasn't.

 **"** What are all these harnesses for?" Amy asked as the Doctor took off again across the room to check on the man harnessed up at the other end of the room, Terry right behind him.

"The almost people?" Rory asked as he and Amy hurried to join the Doctor, who was checking the machine that the harness linked up to.

"What are they," Amy demanded, "prisoners, or are they meditating, or what?"

"Well," the Doctor answered as he turned to face the room once more, "at the moment they fall into the," he gestured at a loss, "'or what' category."

Amy and Rory stared, while Terry glanced up as the intercom called: "Halt and remain calm."

"Well," the Doctor said lightly, "we've halted. How are we all doing on the calm front?"

"Good so far." Terry replied, while Amy and Rory frowned, but then a heavily accented voice shouted at them: "Don't move!"

A man with a closely cropped grey head and wearing an orange tracksuit came running into the room, pointing what looked like a spear, while two other people came running: a man with black hair and a woman with equally dark hair, tied back at the moment. The other man was also armed and pointing it right at Rory, while the woman hesitated.

"Not going to be so good in a bit." Terry commented lightly, while the dark-haired man cautioned his female companion: "Stay back, Jen. We don't know who they are."

"So let's ask them." She retorted, fixing her gaze on the group. "Who the hell are you?"

Amy had turned to stare slowly at the people in the harnesses, her mouth falling open as she stared in shock. She glanced at Terry, who had been watching her, and the short brunette jerked her head in a nod to show Amy wasn't being delusional: two of the harnessed bodies were indeed exact twins of the two men pointing spears at them.

"Well, I'm the Doctor," the Doctor introduced quickly, "and this is Terry, also known as angel but you can't call her that, and this is Amy and Rory, and it's all very nice, isn't it?"

"Hold up." Amy cut in, turning to their attackers "What are you all? Like identical twins?"

She looked back at the harnessed people to make her point, and Terry watched as the trio hesitated, the grey and the woman looking surprised while the dark-haired man glared.

"This," a voice called from behind them and the four jumped before turning around to face the newcomer as she continued, "is an Alpha Grade industrial facility."

The group blinked, staring at the woman, dressed in some strange metal suit complete with helmet, as she gave them a measured look. The man beside her, also in the same suit, watched them like a hawk as the woman, clearly the leader, continued: "Unless you work for the military or for Morpeth Jetson, you are in big trouble."

The Doctor's eye twitched and he said evenly as he reached into his tweed jacket pocket: "Actually, you're in _big_ trouble."

He showed her his psychic paper, and the leader's eyes narrowed as she questioned suspiciously, taking the paper: "Meteorological Department? Since when?"

"Since you were hit by a solar wave." The Doctor replied sternly, and the leader countered with narrowed eyes: "Which we survived."

"Just," the Doctor corrected, "by the look of it. And there's a bigger one on the way."

"Which we'll also survive." The leader returned flatly, before ordering: "Dicken, scan for bugs."

"Backs against the wall." The dark-haired man ordered while the man in the suit beside the leader took out a device. "Now."

"Come along, Ponds." Terry called softly, directing the group to move calmly back towards the wall while the Doctor smirked at the leader.

He backed against the wall with them, but he commented evenly as he did: "You're not a monastery, you're a factory. Twenty second century army-owned factory."

They stood against the wall as Dicken came over and scanned them with his device, checking them each thoroughly.

"You're army?" Amy questioned, glancing at the leader, who replied sternly: "No, love. We're contractors, and you're trespassers."

"It's clear, boss." Dicken called as his device beeped and he backed away to stand behind the leader as the woman commented dryly: "All right, weatherman, your ID checks out. If there's another solar storm, what are you going to do about it? Hand out sunblock?"

The Doctor chuckled as he walked over to take his psychic paper from the woman, but Terry walked up behind him and she said sternly: "We need to see your critical systems."

The woman eyed her with sharp eyes, and she asked neutrally: "Which one?"

Terry just raised a brow while the Doctor's face also became serious as he told her firmly: "You know which one."

* * *

They were led deep into the factory grounds and into a dark chapel-turned-lab room, and Terry glanced about the flesh room, noting the bubbling vat in the far side of the room and the man-sized tub-shaped machine linked to the vat. The Doctor hurried over to examine the milky-looking liquid, peering at it carefully while Amy, Rory, Terry, and the leader, whom they discovered was called Cleaves, came up slowly behind him. The rest of the crew also milled in behind them, though they paused at the outskirts of the room.

"And there you are." The Doctor murmured as Terry walked over to join him while Cleaves said coolly: "Meet the government's worst kept secret. The Flesh. It's fully programmable matter. In fact, it's even learning to replicate itself at the cellular level."

"Right." Amy commented. "Brilliant."

Terry shot her an amused look, and Amy admitted: "Lost."

"Okay." Cleaves said, glancing at Amy like she thought the redhead an idiot. "Once a reading's been taken, we can manipulate its molecular structure into anything. Replicate a living organism down to the hairs on its chinny chin chin. Even clothes. And everything's identical. Eyes, voice-"

"Mind, soul?" The Doctor commented, glancing at Terry, and then Amy.

"Don't be fooled, Doctor." Cleaves answered firmly. "It acts like life but it still needs to be controlled by us, from those harnesses you saw."

The Doctor merely pressed his hands together, leaning on his fingers as he stared down at the vat, while Rory gaped: "Wait, whoa. Hold it. So, you're Flesh now?"

He pointed at Cleaves, who answered calmly: "I'm lying in a harness back in that chamber. We all are, except Jennifer here."

She gestured at the dark-haired woman who fidgeted as Cleaves added: "Don't be scared. This thing," she gestured at her current body, "just like operating a forklift truck."

"You said it could grow." The Doctor pointed out. "Only living things grow."

"Moss grows." Cleaves countered coolly. "It's no more than that."

The Doctor watched her while Terry wrinkled her nose disgustedly, but Cleaves went on: "This acid is so dangerous we were losing a worker every week. So now we mine the acid using these doppelgangers. Or 'Gangers'. If these bodies get burnt or fall in the acid-"

"-Then who the hell cares," the dark-haired man – Buzzer – chimed in, "right, Jen?"

He gave Jennifer a dirty look, and the Doctor lifted a brow while Terry rolled her eyes. She knew Buzzer was probably still smarting from when Jennifer had accidentally caused Buzzer's Ganger to fall into acid, before Terry and the Doctor had arrived.

Jennifer merely glanced at Buzzer before explaining to the Doctor and his friends: "Nerve endings automatically cut off like airbags being discharged. We wake up and get a new Ganger."

Rory seemed stunned but nodded, and the grey-haired man – Jimmy – seemed to understand Rory as he added: "It's weird, but you get used to it."

"Jennifer," Cleaves ordered, "I want you in your Ganger. Get back to the harness."

Jennifer looked put out, but she left without a word while the Doctor began to scan the Flesh.

"Hang on, what's he up to?" Buzzer asked, before calling sharply to the Doctor: "What you up to, pal?"

"Oh, shut up." Terry sighed, before saying to the Doctor: "And Doctor, you might want to be care-"

She cut off as the Doctor's eyes narrowed and he said randomly but sharply: "Stop it."

He pulled his hand with the sonic back, as though with difficulty, while his other hand held his chest and he murmured with a frown: "Strange. It was like… for a moment there it was scanning me."

"I told you to be careful." Terry pointed out, and he glanced at her before looking back at the vat. He leant forward carefully, holding his hand out above the Flesh.

"Doctor." Cleaves said in a warning tone, when suddenly the Flesh bubbled up to touch the Doctor's hand, holding him in place. Terry winced, clutching her head as the Flesh stuck to the Doctor's hand.

"Get back, Doctor." Cleaves called sharply as the Flesh bubbled more violently. "Leave it alone!"

But the Doctor couldn't hear her, as he focused on the Flesh, the Flesh… which was conversing with him. And he groaned and winced in pain as he understood the Flesh. Meanwhile, the link carried over to Terry, and she groaned with the Doctor as she felt the same things he did, the telepathic link between the two Time Lords suddenly strong as the Flesh broke down the barriers.

"Terry?" Amy gasped, holding the Time Lady worriedly as she swayed unsteadily, when the Doctor finally wrenched his hand away from the Flesh.

"I understand." He gasped, while Terry slowly shook her head, wincing at the horrible things she'd had to endure.

"Doctor?" Amy asked worriedly. "Are you all right? Terry?"

"Incredible." The Doctor breathed.

"Not the word I would use." Terry muttered as she straightened up, staring at the Flesh pityingly.

"What is going on?" Rory asked, and the Doctor answered, his eyes wide as he surveyed the room: "You have no idea. No idea. I mean, I felt it in my mind. I reached out to it, and it to me. And it reached Terry too, which is… amazing."

"Don't fiddle with the money, Doctor." Cleaves interrupted coldly, and the Doctor looked at her sharply as he demanded: "How can you be so blinkered? It's alive. So alive. You're," he pointed at the crew, "piling your lives, your personalities directly into it."

"Doctor, storm." Terry called as she glanced up to the window behind him, and the Doctor pulled out his snow globe just as there was a bang and a flash of lightning behind him.

The whole room shook with the force of the storm, and the Doctor explained to the others quickly: "It's the solar storm. The first waves come in pairs. Pre-shock and fore-shock. It's close."

He quickly pocketed the snow globe and hurried over to Terry, checking her over once, while Cleaves called: "Buzzer, we got anything from the mainland yet?"

"No, the comms are still too jammed with radiation." Buzzer answered as the Doctor started to walk out the room, but he stopped as Cleaves ordered firmly: "Okay. Then we'll keep pumping acid until the mainland says stop."

The Doctor whirled on Cleaves in disbelief, and she just gave him a grim smile as she said firmly: "Now why don't you stand back and let us impress you?"

"You can try. I doubt you'll be very successful." Terry said, making Cleaves's eyes narrow while the Doctor glanced at her briefly before looking back at Cleaves.

They all looked down when a dripping noise sounded, and Terry pursed her lips as she watched the trickle of Flesh pouring into the tub machine through a small hole, the trickle slowly coming thicker and faster. Amy stared with a disgusted look, while Rory glanced at it, then Cleaves, and the back at the tub in horror.

They watched in silence as the Flesh filled the tub, strange red swirls appearing on the surface of the sickly-white looking liquid, before finally a face appeared below the surface. It was like it was underwater faint at first, and then becoming clearer as though coming closer to the surface.

As the face became more defined, it also protruded out of the flat surface, a mouth parting, before eyes opened. The eyes were colourless at first, just dark pupils in whites, before they gained the colour of Jennifer's eyes as the body became more distinct.

The liquid disappeared as the body became more and more distinctive, molding to be exactly the same as Jennifer's, and it was even wearing the same clothes as its host's. The final stage of the Ganger was the defining of its nose as well as the smoothing of its skin to be the same colour and texture of humans, rather than the sickly white and almost gooey-looking texture of the Flesh.

Amy and Rory flinched away while the Doctor jumped as the exact copy of Jennifer sat up with a gasp, as though coming up from underwater. Ganger Jennifer took a deep breath before glancing over at them all.

"Well," the Doctor said uncomfortably, "I can see why you keep it in a church. Miracle of life."

"No need to get poncey." Buzzer scoffed. "It's just gunge."

The Doctor glanced at the man in some distaste, while Cleaves called firmly: "Guys, we need to get to work."

"Okay, everybody," Jimmy called, "let's crack on."

It was at that moment when the sky cracked, as another bolt of lightning hit outside and a clap of thunder sounded.

Amy flinched while the Doctor said a little sarcastically: "Did I mention the solar storm?"

As the room shook again, he added urgently: "You need to get out of here."

The crew hesitated, before Jimmy pointed out helplessly: "Where do you want us to go? We're on a tiny island."

"Well," the Doctor replied, "we can get you all off it."

He nodded at himself and Terry, to her surprise, and Terry glanced at him curiously while Cleaves scoffed: "Don't be ridiculous. We've got a job to do."

There was a low rumble far away, and the Doctor pulled out his snow globe again, checking it and he murmured: "It's coming."

At that moment, a low ringing sounded far off, and Jennifer said worriedly: "That's the alarm."

Cleaves ignored her as she continued to busy herself by the Flesh machine, and the Doctor asked with a frown: "How do you get power?"

"We're solar." Cleaves replied coldly. "We use a solar router. The weathervane."

"Big problem." The Doctor sighed, and Jimmy murmured to Cleaves: "Boss, maybe if the storm's back we _should_ get underground."

The Doctor watched hopefully but Terry shook her head sadly as Jimmy tried to urge Cleaves: "The factory's seen better days. The acid pipes might not withstand another hit."

"We have two hundred tons of acid to pump out." Cleaves answered firmly, not budging an inch. "We fall behind, we stay another rotation. Anyone want that?"

"Please." The Doctor growled, reaching over and pulling Cleaves to the side as he hissed at her quietly: "You are making a massive mistake here. You're right at the crossroads of it. Don't turn the wrong way. If you don't, if you _don't_ ," he repeated for emphasis, "prepare for this storm, you are all in terrible danger. Understand?"

He looked down at Cleaves sternly, but Cleaves just met his gaze evenly as she replied flatly: "My factory, my rules."

Amy glanced uneasily at Rory as Cleaves pulled her arm away from the Doctor, walking away when Terry called suddenly: "For what happens tonight," Cleaves paused and glanced back while the Doctor frowned at Terry, "know that it was all your fault. Because you could have stopped this."

The Doctor's brows furrowed even deeper as he glanced uneasily at Terry. The Time Lady rarely ever issued warnings, and when she did it was only because something terrible was going to happen.

Cleaves however simply looked at Terry and she asked coolly: "I thought you predicted the weather- not the future."

Terry just met the other woman's eyes until Cleaves turned away, heading for the back of the room while the Doctor pursed his lips.

" _Angel?_ " He called questioningly, but she shook her head at him.

"We need to check on the storm." Terry reminded him, and he frowned.

Her ability to speak telepathically hadn't started yet, even after a week, which was highly unusual for a Time Lord. But the Doctor said nothing of it, keeping Terry unaware of that fact for the moment. She would figure it out when she needed to.

Instead, he called to the crew: "Terry's right, we need to check the progress of the storm. Monitoring station?"

He looked at Jennifer, who hesitated uncertainly.

"Monitoring station." The Doctor repeated, snapping his fingers at the woman impatiently, and she finally caved as she instructed: "Three lefts, a right and a left. Third door on your left."

"Thank you." The Doctor said sincerely, giving Jennifer the thumbs up as he turned.

He reached out for Terry, and she took his hand as they dashed off, Amy and Rory following closely behind.

The sound of the alarms became louder and louder the further they ran, and the Doctor asked Terry worriedly: "Why did you say that to her?"

Terry sighed as she admitted: "I was hoping to scare her into escaping."

"That's not all." The Doctor said shrewdly, but Terry shook her head.

"I don't know all of it." She admitted softly. "Some of this future, its timing, was unclear… And that," she sighed again, "that worries me."

The Doctor looked at her again, but said nothing more as they raced into the monitoring station, just as Jennifer had instructed. The whole building was shaking by this point, and the monitoring machine in the centre of the room was sparking as it went into overdrive.

"Waves disturbing the Earth's magnetic field." The Doctor muttered as he began to dash around the circular machine. "There is going to be the mother and father of all power surges."

Amy and Rory stopped in the doorway, frowning as they watched while the Doctor added: "See this weathervane, the cock-a-doodle-do? It's a solar router feeding the whole factory with solar power."

"So?" Amy asked, and Terry explained shortly: "So when that wave hits, ka-boom."

Amy's jaw dropped and Rory blinked, while the Doctor muttered: "I've to get to that cockerel before all hell breaks loose."

He turned back on them, beaming as he added cheerily: "I never thought I'd have to say that again."

He sighed happily, when Terry interjected impatiently: "Doctor."

"Right." He snapped back to the present, adding as he pointed at Amy sternly: "Amy, breathe."

"Yeah!" She replied confusedly. "I mean, thanks. I'll try."

"Let's go!" Terry called as she ran passed the Doctor, and he dashed after her calling: "Stop cheating!"

"I'm not cheating- I'm wearing heels." She countered as they ran up the spiral staircase, and the Doctor huffed: "Never stopped you before."

"Getting tired already, old man?" Terry teased, and he tossed back: "You wish, my angel."

They made it out the door at the top at last, coming out to the tower top. Terry had to pause for a moment, staring in a mix of awe and horror as she watched the sky burn orange as the solar storm came ever closer. The weathervane at the top of the tower was spinning at an incredible speed, and both the Doctor and Terry focused on it.

"Last one there's a chicken!" Terry called as she ran for the weathervane, trying to make light of the desperate situation.

"At least you didn't say a coc-" The Doctor began, when the storm arrived, showering solar meteors all around the building. The meteors hit the building, burning holes and causing the building to shake even more precariously than it already was.

Terry stumbled while the Doctor dashed on ahead, racing up the metal ladder towards the voltage box about midway up the weathervane.

"Doctor, be careful!" Terry yelled as she made to follow him, alarmed that he'd gotten ahead of her and was now literally staring into the exposed innards of the High Voltage box.

"Stay back!" He yelled warningly, not wishing her to be too close when, not if, the storm struck the weathervane.

"Back my arse!" She snarled as she followed him up, reaching him just as he started pulling the relays. She joined in, trying to help go faster but they still didn't make it in time.

There was one relay left when the solar lightning strike hit the weathervane, sending electricity through the metal tower and straight into the two Time Lords. Terry and the Doctor screamed in pain, jerking from the bolt and losing their grips on the ladder. The Doctor reached for Terry as they fell, the pair landing with a thud on the tower below, and then everything went black.


	7. Rebel Flesh 2

The Doctor slowly woke up, his eyes fluttering open, before he bolted upright. He sat, staring at the sky – still orange and flashing light – and the now completely burnt weathervane. Or more like, vanished weathervane. The force of the solar lightning had completely eroded it, leaving only a smoking pipe where the cockerel had been connected to the tower.

His eyes snapped immediately to his side as Terry groaned beside him, and he called urgently: "Terry, love? Angel?"

"Ow." She moaned as she slowly sat up, the Doctor reaching down to help her. "Really, I see Rory's point now. For want of a better word, ow!"

"Rory?" The Doctor asked confused, and Terry waved it away as she replied dismissively: "He'll say it. Said it. Whatever, he says it."

"Are you all right?" The Doctor asked in concern, and she nodded.

"But right now, we've got bigger things to worry about." Terry said worriedly, glancing back towards the door.

The Doctor understood, and he helped Terry up before the pair dashed down the steps. The whole monastery was dark now, having lost all power after the storm, and Terry pursed her lips. Things were just beginning.

They spotted a figure in the courtyard as they reached the bottom of the stairs, and the Doctor called in surprise: "Cleaves, you're not in your harness."

"I'm sorry, Doctor, Terry." Cleaves said contritely as the pair screeched to a halt before her. "You were right."

Terry just gave her an even look while the Doctor glanced around at the dark monastery and he pointed out: "You've lost all power to the factory."

"Doctor," Cleaves interjected in a small voice, "I abandoned my team."

"Then let's go get them." The Doctor replied determinedly, grabbing Cleaves's arm and tugging her to follow after him and Terry.

They hurried down the corridors and towards the Harness room, while the Doctor questioned: "How long would you say we were unconscious for, Cleaves?"

"Not long." Cleaves replied with a shrug. "A minute, two minutes?"

"Maybe a little longer." Terry corrected, and Cleaves frowned.

"Well, how long?" Cleaves asked, puzzled, and the Doctor replied bluntly: "An hour."

They stopped for a moment while the Doctor gazed blankly into space as he murmured: "I've seen whole worlds turned inside out in an hour. A lot can go wrong in an hour."

He glanced at Terry, and she nodded at him. The Doctor took her hand, leading them both onwards while Cleaves stared after them, sighed in exasperation, but followed nonetheless.

They hurried into the Harness room, Terry raising a brow as she saw Rory hugging Jennifer in comfort. The man meant nothing by it – it was just how compassionate Rory was and why he made an excellent nurse – but she also knew the dangers that would come from his attachment to this Jennifer. Not only was there what was to come… but Terry could see from Amy's face that the redhead was not happy, even as she tried to act like she didn't care.

The Doctor missed all of that, instead focusing on the room and Amy as the redhead said quickly: "Doctor, Terry these are all real people, so where are their Gangers?"

Cleaves ran up behind them, and she explained: "Don't worry. When the link shuts down the Gangers return to pure Flesh."

The Doctor's eyes narrowed and he slowly turned on the spot to re-examine the room carefully while Cleaves said determinedly: "Now, the storm's left us with acid leaks all over, so we need to contact the mainland. They can have a rescue shuttle out here in no time."

She paused, as did they all, when Dusty Springfield suddenly started to play again throughout the room… throughout the factory.

"That's my record." Jimmy said shakily. "Who's playing my record?"

Amy glanced at him, wide-eyed and fearful, while Terry told him bluntly: "The Gangers."

"Your Gangers." The Doctor corrected. "They've gone walkabout."

"No, it's impossible." Cleaves said sharply. "They're not active. Cars don't fly themselves, cranes don't lift themselves and Gangers don't-"

She broke off as the music screeched before changing to a different song.

"Well, either the record can play itself, or it's the Gangers." Terry said a little dryly, and Cleaves stared at her in dismay.

The group slowly turned and walked towards the sound of the record, Jimmy and Buzzer leading the way as they walked determinedly into the dining hall. They stepped through, only to stop and stare as they looked at the record, now silent in the empty but overturned room.

"No way. " Buzzer breathed, and Cleaves said uncertainly: "I don't, I don't believe this."

The Doctor strode passed, taking the lead with Terry shadowing closely behind him.

The others followed behind, Jimmy pointing out: "They could've escaped through the service door at the back."

"This is just like the Isle of Sheppey." Buzzer noted as he glanced around, and the Doctor paused as he examined the things littering the floor.

He sat down at a table, saying pointedly: "It would seem the storm has animated your Gangers."

"They've ransacked everything." Cleaves murmured, and Terry corrected: "Not ransacked, s _earched_."

"Through our stuff!" Cleaves asked in outrage, but the Doctor corrected: "Their stuff."

"Searching for what?" Jimmy asked slowly, turning to stare at the Doctor.

"Confirmation." The Doctor replied bluntly. "They need to know their memories are real."

"Oh, so they've got flaming memories now." Buzzer said scornfully, but the Doctor replied sharply: "They feel compelled to connect to their lives."

"Their stolen lives." Cleaves interjected just as sharply.

"No, not stolen." Terry disagreed, and the Doctor agreed with her as he told the crew grimly: " _Bequeathed_. You gave them this."

The crew stared at him as he listed angrily: "You poured in your personalities, emotions, traits, memories, secrets, everything. You gave them your lives. Human lives are amazing."

Jimmy bowed his head while the Doctor looked at each of them, asking with raised brows: "Are you surprised they walked off with them?"

There was a beat of silence, before Buzzer said darkly: "I'll say it again. Isle of Sheppey."

The others all looked at him, the Doctor and his group with curiosity, as Buzzer explained harshly: "Ganger got an electric shock, toddled off, killed his operator right there in his harness. I've seen the photos. This bloke's ear was all hanging-"

He motioned to his own ears to emphasize his point, but Jimmy cut him off as he said sharply: "Even if this has actually happened," he glanced at the Doctor, "they can't remain stable without us plumbed in to them, can they, boss?"

They all looked over at Cleaves, who was chewing her lip uncertainly. She glanced around the torn apart dining hall, and then said quietly: "Guess we'll find out."

There was a stunned silence, broken by Jennifer's terrified gasp.

"Are you okay?" Rory asked in concern, leaning over to the woman while Amy fidgeted unhappily. "Do you need some water?"

Amy glanced at the Doctor and Terry, who both watched her and then Jennifer with slight frowns as Jennifer murmured: "I feel funny. I need the washroom."

The woman rushed out, brushing the others off, and Rory glanced around before calling as he hurried to follow her: "I'll, I'll come with you."

Terry watched them go unhappily, before glancing at Amy who was staring at the doorway after Rory. Dicken suddenly sneezed, making Amy jump and bringing her back to the present.

"Sorry." Dicken muttered, while Amy muttered as she drew a sharp breath: "Okay."

The Doctor was examining a card tower on the table before him, and Buzzer piped up as he nodded at the cards: "That's me. It's good to have a hobby. So what," he glanced around in confusion, "my Ganger did that all on its own?"

"Who taught you to do this?" The Doctor questioned quietly, and Buzzer shrugged: "My granddad."

"Well, your Ganger's granddad taught him to do it, too." The Doctor replied.

Buzzer blinked, while the Doctor continued in a soft voice: "You both have the same childhood memories, just as clear, just as real."

Jimmy stared while Buzzer dithered uncertainly, before he said harshly: "No."

He knocked the cards down in stubborn denial, and Terry said sternly: "You're scared."

He looked at her, as though ready to argue, but she went on over him as she leveled a look at him: "Imagine how they're feeling."

Buzzer swallowed while the Doctor added: "Scared, disorientated, struggling to come to terms with an entire life in their heads."

He looked between the crew, who all looked away but confusion and uncertainty crossed their faces as the Time Lords' words troubled them. Terry meanwhile turned her head back to stare at the doorway, worried about Rory.

* * *

The Doctor was preparing some of the microwaveable food, acting nonchalant but Terry could see the worry lines on his face. His eyes were looking impossibly old, older than usual, as only happened when he was truly concerned. And Terry knew what was bothering him, more so than even the crew.

She moved over to touch his arm, and he glanced down at her.

" _It'll be all right, Theta._ " She tried to project telepathically, but he continued to just stare at her and she exhaled.

"Trust yourself." Terry said aloud instead, and the Doctor's eyes softened as he nodded.

Meanwhile, behind the pair, the humans had gathered by one of the mess tables, where the crew discussed the current situation while Amy listened silently.

"We need to protect ourselves." Jimmy stated firmly, and the Doctor raised a brow.

The two Times Lords returned their attention to the humans as the Doctor placed their meal in the microwave, and he called without even turning around: "Are you a violent man, Jimmy?"

"No." Jimmy replied promptly, and the Doctor shut the microwave door as he asked pointedly: "Then why would the other Jimmy be?"

"Don't tell me you can eat at a time like this, Doctor." Cleaves said in disbelief as she walked over to the Time Lord, coming to stand beside Terry.

"You told me we were out cold for a few minutes, Cleaves," the Doctor said suddenly as he turned to look at the woman, "when in fact it was an hour."

Cleaves frowned in confusion and she said with a shrug: "Sorry, I just assumed-"

"Well, it's not your fault." The Doctor cut her off. "Like I said, they're disoriented. Amy," he abruptly turned his attention to the redhead, "when you got to the alcoves, who was in harness?"

Cleaves sighed and placed her hands on her hips impatiently, while Terry examined the woman. Cleaves had missed the Doctor's specific word choice, and part of the Time Lady wondered how much of it was on purpose, at least subconsciously.

The microwave dinged as Amy told the Doctor: "Jimmy and Dicken were helping Buzzer out."

Terry opened the microwave while the Doctor checked: "Jennifer?"

"She was standing on her own when we got to her." Amy answered, and the Doctor turned back to Terry, his suspicions growing and focusing on the woman beside him. There was only one more theory to test.

Terry had removed the plate, forcing herself to hold it properly, as she turned and offered it to Cleaves. The woman gave her a look of disbelief, but Terry smiled angelically as she held it out.

Cleaves took the plate with disgust, clearly growing weary of the two Time Lords and their peculiar behaviours.

The Doctor meanwhile had watched the exchange, and he smiled lightly while the smile on Terry's face dropped the instant Cleaves had taken the plate from her.

"It's hot." The Doctor told Cleaves quietly while Terry fanned her hand, silently cursing herself for having taken the plate instead of the Doctor.

Cleaves's eyes widened and she suddenly flinched, jerking her hand away from the plate and dropping it, causing it to fall and shatter on the ground with a loud crash.

Cleaves stared at the plate, her hand, and then slowly at the Doctor and Terry. The pair were looking at her sympathetically, the Doctor holding a cold towel to Terry's hand to calm the light burn as he said to Cleaves softly: "Trans-matter's still a little rubbery. Nerve endings not quite fused properly."

He moved to check Cleaves's hand, but the woman jerked it away sharply as she asked in a tight voice: "What are you talking about?"

"It's okay." The Doctor said firmly, holding out his hands to placate the shaken woman.

Cleaves stared at her hand, which had gone a little red now, and she asked, sounding lost: "Why didn't I feel that?"

"You will." Terry answered softly as she stepped up beside the Doctor. "You will."

"You'll stabilise." The Doctor told her quietly, and Cleaves's brows furrowed in pain and anger as she protested: "No, stop it. You're playing stupid games. Stop it!"

She shouted the last sentence at them, hurling the words at the two as she backed away, holding out her hand and staring at it shakily as she turned away from them. The Doctor approached her instantly, worried, but Terry touched his arm to get his attention.

He glanced at her, and she nodded at the exposed skin on the back of Cleaves's neck. He paused, and then said softly, his voice gently: "You don't have to hide. Please, trust us. I'm the Doctor, and this is my angel."

Cleaves turned around sharply at that, hissing angrily at them. The Doctor blinked, backing away a little while Terry remained calm as they stared at the woman's face, looking more like a Ganger once more with the pale white and rubbery-looking skin, the reddish veins, the almost flat nose, and the colourless eyes.

Buzzer reacted less calmly, instantly reaching forward and grabbing a knife. Jimmy grabbed his arm, holding him back even as he couldn't remove his eyes from the Ganger, while Buzzer shouted: "Where's the real Cleaves, you thing? What have you done with her?"

"Shut up." Terry told him, before turning back to the Ganger as she said in a kinder tone: "You're okay. That's it."

Jimmy moved to roughly hold Buzzer back, while Ganger-Cleaves stared at Terry and then the Doctor, looking lost and frightened, while the Doctor soothed: "That's it. Good, you remember."

Ganger-Cleaves was breathing heavily as the Doctor mused: "This is early Flesh. The early stages of the technology. So much to learn."

He reached forward, as though to touch Ganger-Cleaves's face but the Ganger flinched away while Terry caught his hand and held him back warningly.

"Stop scaring her." She murmured sternly, and he gave a small apologetic smile to both her and the Ganger.

"Doctor, Terry," Amy said shakily, "what's happened to her?"

"She can't stabilise." The Doctor explained. "She's shifting between half-formed and full-formed, for now at least."

Ganger-Cleaves's eyes narrowed and she snarled: "We are living."

She raised her hand, as though to throw a punch or to slap someone, and the Doctor dodged quickly, pulling Terry with him out of the Ganger's way. Ganger-Cleaves ran, screaming furiously, from the room. The whole crew watched, stunned, before slowly turning to the Doctor and Terry as the pair straightened up.

"Let her go." The Doctor advised the crew while Terry commented dryly: "We kinda have to, now."

"Yes, all right, enough lip from you." He countered, when Amy piped up worriedly: "Doctor, Rory."

"Rory?" The Doctor repeated, confused, while Amy called loudly and concernedly: "Rory!"

She looked around wildly, while the Doctor remembered: "Oh, Rory. Rory!"

He gasped, and then complained to Terry: "Always with the Rory!"

"Come on!" She called impatiently, dragging him behind her.

Amy was already heading out the door, and Terry called to the crew: "You lot as well! You want to find your colleagues, don't you?"

The crew blinked, and as Terry suspected Jimmy was the first to move, grabbing a hand-held lamp and following them out the dining hall. Buzzer and Dicken were next, hurrying behind the Time Lords as they went out in search of their lost companions.

* * *

They walked out and about the monastery, Jimmy leading the way towards the restrooms while Buzzer and Dicken moved in another direction to look for signs of the real Cleaves. But they were cut short as they reached a passageway filled with drums, which had spilt over, releasing the acidic contents all over the passage and closing off the path.

"Explosion must've ruptured the acid feeds." Jimmy said dejectedly. "We're going to need the acid suits."

"No, no, no." The Doctor answered urgently. "We haven't got time. Back, back, back!"

They ran off in the opposite direction, opting to look for a different path. Terry glanced back once, knowing that Rory would stumble upon a path closed off by acid as well. But she had no idea when that would be, if he'd already been here and left or not, or if this was even the same path.

So she turned, leaving the passage with the others and instead running with them as they took the longer way around to the washrooms.

* * *

They hurried into the washroom, Jimmy stopping in horror while the Doctor pursed his lips. The two women came running up behind them, Terry slowing down as she stared at the bathroom stalls while Amy gasped: "Rory."

They all stared at the hole punched straight through one of the doors, and the Doctor muttered: "Of course, Jennifer's a Ganger too."

"Doctor, you said they wouldn't be violent." Amy said shakily, and the Doctor countered: "But I did say they were scared and angry."

He moved to check the shattered glass over the sinks behind them, checking the punch-mark, while Jimmy added, a hint of accusation in his voice: "And early technology, is what you said. You seem to know something about the Flesh."

The Doctor paused while Terry glanced between them warily. Amy stared, asking uncertainly: "Do you? Doctor?"

She glanced at Terry as she added: "Did Terry tell you something? Why didn't you tell me about Rory?"

The Doctor slowly turned around to face them while Terry sighed, disliking how Jimmy fixed his eyes on her at that, and she said quietly: "Amy, I promise Rory'll be fine."

"What do you mean?" Jimmy demanded while Amy nodded, looking a little relieved.

Jimmy stared between her and the Doctor as he said slowly: "You're no weatherman. Who are you two? Why are you really here?"

"It doesn't matter, because we can help." Terry replied firmly.

Jimmy eyed her, while Amy asked quietly: "Doctor?"

He averted his eyes from Amy as he muttered: "I have to talk to them. I can fix this."

He suddenly turned and ran out, Terry running right behind him. Amy blinked before she shot off after them, long used to the Doctor and Terry's abrupt actions. Jimmy stared before he hurried after them belatedly, calling despairingly: "Wait. What's going on? Where's the real Jennifer?"

They dashed out into a different corridor, when suddenly a pipe ruptured right before the Doctor's face.

"Doctor!" Terry cried, reaching out and pulling him back and to safety just before acid splashed onto the ground where he'd been standing just seconds before.

"It is too dangerous out here with acid leaks." The Doctor complained as he turned to the rest of the group, Amy and Jimmy having caught up just in time to see what had happened.

"We have to find Rory." Amy protested, and the Doctor placated: "Yes. I'm going back to the Tardis."

Terry bit her lip, but they didn't notice as the Doctor continued firmly: "Wait for me in the dining hall. I want us to keep together, okay. No more," he pointed sternly at Amy, "wandering off."

"And what about Rory?" Amy demanded as the Doctor started to walk off, and he pointed out: "Well, it would be safer to look for Rory and Jennifer with the Tardis."

"Don't worry, I'll go with him." Terry told the redhead as she followed the Doctor, who had paused just around the corner.

"Exit?" He asked, and she led the way as she walked passed without even bothering to answer back, having anticipated this. He grinned and followed after her without question.

"Have I mentioned that I love you?" He asked admiringly, and she raised a brow.

"Hm, you seemed to have mentioned it before." She said a little slowly, and the Doctor blinked.

"Oh, really?" He asked lightly, turning to keep his face away, when Terry added with a sigh: "And you won't 'love me' in a bit."

"What?" He asked, glancing at her, but Terry just shook her head as she pointed to the side.

"You wanted to check that first right?" She gestured at the church, where Flesh room was.

He raised a brow at her topic change, but didn't comment on it as he reached for her hand and they walked into the Flesh room.

"Anything you can tell me?" He asked, and Terry sighed.

"I don't know what else I can say." She admitted. "No matter how I think about it… there's nothing else you can do, except what you're about to do."

He nodded grimly, turning to face the vat of Flesh. But right before he could sonic it, he grabbed her hand, holding it with his free hand and she squeezed his hand back as he soniced the vat with his screwdriver. The Flesh bubbled as the Doctor eyed it carefully, before he stopped and turned, Terry following swiftly behind him as they left the room once more.

Missing as a pair of lips appeared in the vat, and whispered in a dark voice: "Trust us."

* * *

The pair came out into the lawn outside the monastery, and the Doctor sighed: "Oh."

Terry glanced at him guiltily, while he stared at the top of the Tardis, barely visible above the ground as it sank slowly through the grass while the acid ate away at the ground around it.

"What are you doing down there?" The Doctor complained to the Tardis, and Terry said apologetically: "Sorry, I probably should have warned you this would happen when you left her parked here."

"Oh, it's all right." The Doctor answered with a shrug. "Is this what you meant when you said I wouldn't love you later?"

Terry shrugged uncomfortably, while the Doctor scoffed: "As if something so trivial would make me stop lov-"

"Okay, yes." Terry cut him off, glancing at him uneasily while something hissed beneath them. "And you might want to look down."

He glanced down, and then yelped as his shoes started to dissolve in the acid below their feet. Terry hopped away, and the Doctor was quick to follow before the acid could get through and start to eat away at their flesh.

The pair quickly abandoned their shoes, Terry following as the Doctor hurried back into the monastery while wincing at the heat from the acid. She was wincing too, but for a different reason.

"I liked those boots." She complained, and the Doctor sighed: "Of course that would be your biggest concern. You and your heels- and your leather jacket for that matter."

"Oi, watch it, Spaceman." Terry warned as they dashed off down the corridors. "Imagine if someone took your bowtie, or your fez."

"Hm, okay, I see your point." He conceded, before he grinned. "And 'Spaceman', haven't heard that in a while."

"Oh, right…" Terry mused. "I suppose it's been a long time since, well, Donna."

She trailed off a little sheepishly, but the Doctor just smiled.

"Anyway," Terry added as she turned down a different pathway, "it's this way."

"Oh, and you know where I want to go, do you?" He challenged playfully, making Terry grin.

"The acid room." She declared, and the Doctor's eyes gleamed triumphantly. But before he could refute her comment, the short brunette added cheekily: "To meet the Gangers."

He deflated, sighing and shaking his head at her while she laughed at him as they walked on.


	8. Rebel Flesh 3

The Doctor unlocked the door to the acid room, the door beeping ominously and he exchanged a look with Terry before they poked their heads through to peer inside. The Doctor slowly led the way in, holding up their handheld light to try and see more of the dark room as they crept down onto the lower level.

Terry tugged on his hand, nodding down at the suits lined up beside a vat of the acid, and the Doctor peered down to see the shiny metal acid suits. He was so focused on them that he didn't notice the figures dressed in orange jump suits and black boots at the end of the room… but Terry did.

She jerked him to a halt as he unwittingly approached the Gangers, and he looked up in surprise to find himself face-to-face with Ganger Cleaves, Gangers Jimmy, Buzzer, and Dicken standing behind her, all of them with the pasty-looking skin and the colourless eyes.

The Doctor's face brightened and he greeted: "Hello. How are you all getting on?"

"Why don't you tell us?" Ganger Cleaves asked calmly, and the Doctor shrugged: "Well, we have two choices. The first is to tear each other apart. Not my favourite. The second," he smiled, "is to knuckle down and work together."

The Gangers watched him warily, and Terry tried to smile encouragingly – even as her heart sank when she thought about the future – in an effort to win the Gangers' trust. The Doctor also smiled gently at the group and he suggested: "Try to work out how best we can help you."

* * *

"Now," the Doctor called as he led the way out, "I know its hard for you to hold your fully human form."

Terry kept glancing back to make sure the Gangers, looking like exact clones of their original counterparts once more, followed behind them while the Doctor continued: "That's why you keep shifting between the Flesh stages, but do try. It'll make the others less scared of you."

"And that'll help you to feel less scared." Terry added reassuringly. "If we all remain calm, we can work out something that benefits everyone."

"Exactly." The Doctor smiled. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

Terry smiled back, hiding a sigh, as she continued to try and project telepathically: ' _Be careful, Theta. This isn't going to be as smooth-sailing as you hope it to be. Hint: be careful of doubt._ '

But he grinned as he took her hand, her message not having reached him.

* * *

They arrived outside the dining hall just in time to hear Buzzer hiss at someone: "I worked with Jennifer Lucas, not you."

Terry sighed internally again as she realized they'd found Ganger Jennifer and Rory, before refocusing as they heard Amy say firmly: "Okay, let's not do anything at all-"

"-Until the Doctor gets here." The Doctor said at the same time as Amy as he waltzed into the dining hall.

Terry followed him inside, spotting Amy and Rory leaning forwards on opposite sides of a dining table, while Ganger Jennifer sat beside Rory and stared beseechingly at the remainder of the crew, who were opposite her and wearing similar looks of distrust. This was going to be a challenge then.

Terry tensed reflexively as the Gangers walked in behind them while Doctor called: "Hello."

The crew stood up, Jimmy's jaw dropping while the others stared in terror as their identical counterparts came to a halt behind the Doctor and Terry, staring back at the original crew with uncertainty.

"This is…" Jimmy murmured, his eyes wide as he stared at his Ganger, who shrugged.

"You're telling me." Ganger Jimmy agreed, while Terry looked between them. This was going to get confusing soon, with them all looking alike, and it wasn't going to help her later on when she would need to know. She could feel it in her gut.

The others continued their tense stand-off, unaware of the Time Lady's struggles as Ganger Cleaves said with forced calm: "All right, Doctor, you've brought us together. Now what?"

"Before we do anything," he piped up, "I have one very important question. Has anybody got a pair of shoes I could borrow?"

The others slowly turned to stare at him in disbelief but he continued normally: "Size ten. Although I should warn you, I have very wide feet."

"I need a pair, too." Terry chimed in as the others stared, their mouths hanging open. "Size five, and I don't have his wide-feet problem."

"That's what she said." The Doctor joked randomly, making Terry give him a disapproving look while Amy rubbed her temples and the crew and Gangers looked very confused.

* * *

Terry sat with her arms folded sulkily, a pair of flat boots (courtesy of Ganger Jennifer) sitting on her feet. She wasn't just sulking because they were flat – which Amy seemed to think was the biggest factor for the Time Lady's sour mood – but because they weren't actually her shoe size, and therefore had to be stuffed with several pairs of socks in order to fit.

' _How the hell am I supposed to run in these?_ ' Terry wondered, kicking them unhappily against the table again while the Doctor sat beside her, wearing his own pair of acquired boots that actually fit him (damn his luck), as he explained to the crew: "The Flesh was never merely moss. These are not copies. The storm has hardwired them. They are becoming people."

The original crew listened with varying levels of skepticism, and Jimmy inquired with part curiousity and part horror: "With souls?"

"Rubbish!" Dicken dismissed before sneezing violently.

"Bless you." The Doctor stated, while the Gangers looked on with varying levels of discontent at the crew's reactions.

The Doctor went on firmly: "We were all jelly once. Little jelly eggs sitting in goop."

"Yeah, thanks." Amy said sarcastically. "Too much information."

"Agreed; we should focus." Terry suggested, unfolding her arms, and the Doctor said sternly to the crew: "We are not talking about an accident that needs to be mopped up. We are talking about sacred life. Do you understand?"

He looked at each side, and noted with some satisfaction that the crew were shifting uneasily, Jimmy in particular looking a little unsettled but understanding as he glanced back across at his Ganger.

"Good." The Doctor said approvingly. "Now, the Tardis is trapped in an acid pool. Once I can reach her, I can get you all off this island, humans and Gangers, eh? How does that sound?"

Terry winced as Jimmy lit up, asking hopefully: "Can I make it home for Adam's birthday?"

"What about me?" Ganger Jimmy protested before anyone else could reply. "He's my son too."

Terry glanced around uneasily, as did Amy, as Jimmy scoffed with thinly veiled contempt: "You? You really think that?"

"I feel it." Ganger Jimmy replied quietly, and Jimmy snapped: "Oh, so you were there when he was born, were you?"

"Yeah." Ganger Jimmy answered softly, a small smile appearing on his face as he 'recalled': "I drank about eight pints of tea, then they told me I had a wee boy and I just burst out laughing."

Jimmy blinked in shock while Ganger Jimmy let out a short laugh as he mused: "No idea why."

The Ganger looked on the verge of tears as he countered to the stunned Jimmy: "I miss home, as much as you."

Jimmy stared at his Ganger, uncertain and afraid, and the feeling was starting to spread around the room. Terry squeezed the Doctor's leg warningly, and he stood up as he told the group honestly: "Look, I'm not going to lie to you. It's a right old mess, this."

The group exchanged looks again, while the Doctor went on cheerily: "But as you might say up North," he adopted a terrible Northern accent, "oh well, I'll just go to't foot of stairs."

The crew and the Gangers slowly turned to look at him while Terry winced – she'd forgotten about that – and Amy rubbed her head as the Doctor laughed awkwardly, trying instead: "Eee by by gum. Or not." He muttered.

"Yeah, maybe not." Terry agreed, and he fired off: "Good. Right. First step is we get everyone together, then get everyone safe. Then, get everyone out of here."

He clapped his hand in satisfaction, when Amy piped up: "But we're still missing Jennifer and Cleaves."

Terry's eyes widened as she suddenly realized, with dread, where they were while Jimmy said determinedly "I'll go and look for them."

"I'll give you a hand, if you like." Ganger Jimmy piped up, and as Jimmy hesitated and the whole group paused, he added helpfully: "Cover more ground."

Everyone watched curiously, before the Doctor lit up brightly as Jimmy said quietly but kindly: "Yeah, okay. Thanks."

The Doctor beamed, as did Amy, while Rory's face brightened with hope, but Terry was suddenly alarmed.

"Hang on-" Terry began hastily, when suddenly a voice hissed from behind her: "This circus has gone on long enough!"

Terry paled, and she turned more slowly while the others whipped around to see Cleaves standing by the back door, holding an electrical power charge as she glared at the group furiously.

"Oh, great." Ganger Cleaves muttered in disappointment. "You see, that is just so typically me."

"Doctor," Cleaves snarled, "tell it to shut up!"

"Cleaves, no." The Doctor protested, finally breaking out of the shock of seeing the woman there and armed. "No, no."

He started towards Cleaves as she explained flatly: "Circuit probe. Fires about oooh, forty thousand volts? Would kill any one of us, so I guess she'll work on Gangers just the same."

She eyed the Gangers, who all watched her with fearful eyes. Terry's eyes narrowed, and she moved slowly towards Rory's side as Rory stepped forward to cover Ganger Jennifer protectively.

The Doctor had paused beside Amy, pointing out dryly: "It's interesting you refer to them," he pointed to the Gangers, "as it, but you call a glorified cattle prod," he nodded at the probe, "a she."

"When the real people are safely off this island," Cleaves countered scathingly, "then I'll happily talk philosophy over a pint with you, Doctor."

"What are you going to do to them?" Amy demanded incredulously while the Doctor frowned.

"Sorry." Cleaves snapped. "They're monsters. Mistakes. They have to be destroyed."

She glared particularly at her own Ganger, who stared back with thinned lips and disappointment pooling in her dark eyes, while Terry said sternly: "'Monster' is a very loose term, Cleaves."

"Yes, exactly." The Doctor added quickly. "And you don't want to be one, right Cleaves? So please, give me the probe."

He held out his hand for the probe, but Ganger Cleaves said pointedly from her place across the room: "We always have to take charge, don't we, Miranda?"

She eyed her original counterpart with distaste while Terry tensed and glanced back as Ganger Cleaves continued: "Even when we don't really know what the hell is going on-"

"Buzzer, no!" Terry called sharply, causing Ganger Cleaves to break off while Buzzer frowned in confusion.

Ganger Buzzer ignored Terry's warning and suddenly darted forward, intending to rush at Cleaves. Cleaves's eyes widened and she fired her probe, once, twice, and then a third time. Terry leapt forward at the exact same moment Cleaves fired, reaching out to Ganger Buzzer just as the electric bolt hit Ganger Buzzer in the chest.

The electric current halted Ganger Buzzer instantly as it stopped his heart, while it flowed through him and into Terry and caused her to go flying backwards.

"Angel!" The Doctor and Amy cried as both the Time Lady and Ganger Buzzer went crashing down.

"Oh, my Lord." Rory gasped as he hurried over to check on Ganger Buzzer while the Doctor briefly checked Terry's pulse and then bent down over Ganger Buzzer.

"Is she all right?" Jimmy called worriedly as the whole group paused in tense concern.

"She's unconscious, but alive." The Doctor muttered as he and Rory leant back from Ganger Buzzer.

"What, how?" Buzzer asked, puzzled. "She should be dead."

"What about Buzzer?" Ganger Jimmy interjected worriedly, and Buzzer shot the Ganger a dirty look.

"He's dead." The Doctor replied shortly, before Buzzer could say anything. "And you," he glared at Cleaves, "should be grateful that my angel isn't the same, because then nothing, nothing would have stopped me then."

"Oh, you talk big." Cleaves scoffed, but the Doctor said sharply, his eyes filled with anger: "You stopped his heart."

He gestured at Ganger Buzzer as he continued furiously: "He had a heart. Aorta, valves, a real," his voice became agonized, "human heart."

The Doctor stared at Cleaves, despair taking over as he accused painfully: "And you stopped it."

"We call it decommissioned." Cleaves replied tightly, and the Gangers all tensed while Ganger Jennifer flinched as Cleaves tightened her hold on her probe.

Rory saw her cowering, and her eyes changing back into its colourless state and called in concern: "Jen?"

"What happened to Buzzer will happen to _all_ of us," she snarled in anger and fear, "if we trust you."

"Wait, wait," the Doctor pleaded quickly as he reached placatingly towards the Gangers, "just wait."

Rory meanwhile glanced back to see Cleaves pointing her probe determinedly at the Gangers, and he shouted: "No!"

He jumped at Cleaves, knocking her down and quickly disconnecting the power from the probe as Cleaves yelled and grunted in frustration. The Gangers meanwhile took the opportunity to run, all of them darting out the doors.

"You idiot!" Cleaves shouted while the Doctor cried after the Gangers: "Wait!"

But they didn't, all disappearing through the doors and around the corner, and the Doctor threw up his hands in agitation. Rory got off Cleaves, who got back up to her feet, breathing heavily and angrily, while the Doctor turned away and took a deep breath to calm down.

He glanced back down at Terry, lying prone on the floor while Amy held her gently and comfortingly, before he slowly turned back to Cleaves and said in firm disappointment: "Look at what you have done, Cleaves."

"If it's war, then it's war." Cleaves countered darkly. "You don't get it, Doctor. How can you? It's us and them, now."

She turned to her crew as she repeated firmly: "Us and them."

"Us and them." Dicken agreed, while Jimmy hesitated.

The elderly man glanced at Dicken and then back at Cleaves, who waited patiently as she watched him with her dark eyes, and Jimmy sighed.

"Us and them." He agreed at last, and the Doctor's jaw locked, before he let out a sigh of defeat.

* * *

The Doctor sat in a corner of the room with his back to the others, holding Terry's unconscious form firmly in his arms, while Amy and Rory carefully bagged Ganger Buzzer to at least give him a proper burial later. They were whispering, Rory trying to explain himself but Amy kept cutting him off, upset but unwilling to show it.

Unbeknownst to them, Buzzer stood watching them, watching as his duplicate was covered up, with an unreadable expression on his face. The rest of the crew stood quietly to the side, discussing matters, when suddenly the Doctor's head lifted.

"The most fortified and defendable room in the monastery." He piped up suddenly, and the whole room went quiet as they all looked at him in surprise.

The Doctor called, not turning to look: "Cleaves, the most fortified and defendable room in the monastery."

"The chapel." She replied curtly, and the Doctor replied just as shortly: "Thank you."

"Only one way in." Cleaves added in explanation. "Stone walls two feet thick."

"You've crossed one hell of a line, Cleaves." The Doctor murmured under his breath as he stroked Terry's hair worriedly. "You've killed one of them. They're coming back, in a big way."

Terry stirred in his arms and the Doctor's eyes immediately zeroed in on hers as she moaned before her eyelids fluttered open.

"Angel?" He asked softly, and she asked dazedly: "What happened? Where's Buzzer? Or, Ganger Buzzer?"

His face fell, and Terry knew the answer. Her face contorted with pain, but the Doctor hugged her as he murmured: "I'm just glad you're all right. You shouldn't have been so reckless."

"I was hoping to prevent his death." Terry sighed unhappily. "And hopefully stop the war that's about to break out between the crew."

The Doctor nodded slowly before he leant down and gently pressed a kiss onto her cheek. Terry blinked at him, startled, but the Doctor just looked her right in the eye as he said quietly: "Don't be so reckless again. Please. It's not worth it if you get hurt."

Terry swallowed, feeling her heart starting to beat faster, and she said quickly and uncomfortably, stuttering a little: "Okay. I mean, I'll try to keep that in mind."

The Doctor's gaze softened and he nodded before he kissed her forehead once more and then helped her stand up as he too, stood up at last.

"Right," he called loudly, turning to the group once more and Terry smiled as Amy's face brightened a little to see the Time Lady awake, "let's get going!"

* * *

"What about the flares?" Jimmy asked worriedly as they hurried into the chapel, and the Doctor answered: "We'll worry about the flares when we're locked inside."

He checked everyone as they ran passed him and inside, noting Terry stopping beside Amy as they glanced back for-

"Rory Pond." The Doctor called as they watched Rory pause halfway down the corridor, the man looking back as there was an awful scream.

Rory hesitated, and Amy called: "Rory, come on."

"Jen's out there." Rory answered, half firm and half pleading for his wife to understand. "She's out there and she's on her own."

"Well, if she's got any sense, then she's hiding." The Doctor answered sternly. "Rory!"

"I can't leave her out there!" Rory cried, and the Doctor repeated sharply: "Rory."

"Rory, this isn't a good idea." Terry added grimly, but the man replied firmly: "Neither was trying to help Buzzer earlier."

Terry pursed her lips, while Amy pleaded: "Get in here. Get in here!"

The Gangers appeared at the end of the corridor, dressed in the acid suits, and they heard Ganger Cleaves shout sharply: "There they are."

Rory dashed off down a side corridor, and Amy gasped: "No."

"Amy." The Doctor began, and Terry added as she grabbed Amy: "Inside."

"No!" Amy gasped, but Terry shoved her to the Doctor who pulled the redhead inside as Terry darted in after them.

"Rory!" Amy shouted, but the Doctor shut the door firmly behind them, cutting the Gangers – and Rory – off from them.

Amy was panicking, pleading to go outside, but Terry grabbed her friend firmly as she said sternly: "Amy, I promise you he'll be fine, we're the ones who need to worry."

Amy stared at her friend helplessly while the crew and the Doctor began barricading the door as Terry continued: "They after us, not him."

"Why? Why?" A voice whimpered to Terry's mind from the darkness, filled with pain.

The Doctor paused as he also heard the voice, and he slowly turned to look towards the darkness as another voice asked in their minds, weak with pain: "How? How can you make such promises?"

Terry blinked and she peered into the darkness as the Doctor whispered: "Show yourself. Show yourself!" He called, staring at where the sound had come from.

"Doctor!" Amy called, concerned as she watched the Doctor edge closer towards the darkness.

Terry was also staring at the spot while the crew dashed about, calling to each other as they barricaded the door. Jimmy eventually gasped out, laughing mirthlessly: "This is insane. We're fighting ourselves."

"Yeah." Terry murmured absently. "It is insane."

"And it's about to get even more insanerer." The Doctor murmured, before he paused and asked: "Is that a word?"

Amy hurried over to the two Time Lords as Terry joined the Doctor, staring into the darkness as the Doctor demanded: "Show yourself, right now!"

"Doctor!" Amy called sharply, trying to get his attention back on what she thought was the bigger problem. "We are trapped in here and Rory's out there with them, and I know Terry, you said he's safe, but I'd rather I knew that too!"

The Doctor and Terry didn't look at her, and Amy shouted urgently: "Hello? We can't get to the Tardis and we can't even leave the island."

"Correct in every respect, Pond." The Doctor replied… except he hadn't moved his lips.

Amy's eyes widened and she slowly turned to look where the Doctor and Terry were looking as another voice added firmly: "But you are forgetting that I promised we'd be okay. Although, I suppose I only promised Rory would be okay, which is rather scary to think about."

"It's frightening," the Doctor's voice interjected, "unexpected, frankly a total, utter splattering mess on the carpet."

Amy slowly backed away, moving behind the Doctor and Terry in shock, while they stared as the voice continued: "But I am certain, one hundred percent certain, that we can work this out."

The two Gangers, looking exactly like the Doctor and Terry respectively, although they still retained their pale skins and colourless eyes, stepped into the light. Amy's jaw dropped while the Doctor and Terry stared as the Ganger Doctor fixed his bow-tie, saying firmly: "Trust us. I'm the Doctor, and this is my angel."

The two Gangers smiled, while the others could only stare in shock.


	9. The Almost People

"Argh!" The Ganger Doctor, now looking fully like the Doctor, screamed in pain, holding his head as he struggled while Ganger Terry had curled into a ball in the corner as she held her head between her knees.

The Doctor and Terry slowly moved forward, coming closer as Ganger Doctor gasped: "What's happening? I wonder if we'll get back. Yes, one day. Argh!"

"Five little ducks went out one day," Ganger Terry was whispering in a cracked voice, "over the hills and far away-"

"-I've reversed the polarity of the neutron flow." Ganger Doctor moaned over her, while the Doctor frowned.

"What?" The Doctor asked a little sharply, and Terry explained, looking at him oddly: "The Flesh is struggling to cope with your past regenerations. Don't you remember reversing the polarity of the neutron flow?"

"No, no, not me." The Doctor said impatiently. " _You_."

He nodded at Ganger Terry, who had continued to coo softly: "Mother duck said: 'quack quack, quack, quack'. But only four little ducks came back."

"She's singing. Why are you singing?" The Doctor asked, sounding alarmed, and Amy said in a puzzled voice: "That's the five little ducks nursery rhyme. Why's she singing that?"

"I don't know." Terry admitted, when suddenly the Ganger Doctor piped up in a strange voice: "Would you like a jelly baby?"

Terry blinked as she recognized the fourth Doctor's voice, while the others stared, and Ganger Terry moaned: "Oh, oh, unlucky thirteen, unlucky thirteen, stay away from unlucky thirteen!"

"Why?" Ganger Doctor moaned as he gripped his chest: "Why? Why? Why?"

"Hold on." Terry soothed, reaching for him, while the Doctor asked in a puzzled tone: "Why, why what?"

"Hello. I'm the Doctor." Ganger Doctor greeted, before he shouted: "No, let it go, we've moved on!"

" _Why?_ " The Ganger Doctor asked desperately through their telepathy. " _It's all the eyes say. 'Why?' I can feel them as they work each day, knowing the time was coming for them to be thrown away again._ "

Terry's eyes widened and they filled with tears as the images flashed through her and the Doctor's minds as well, while the Ganger Doctor moaned: " _Not again, please. And then they are destroyed and they feel death, and all they can say is, 'why'?_ "

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Ganger Terry screamed at him, opening her eyes and glaring at him with wild eyes.

"Okay, it's okay, hush." The Doctor said hastily, reaching down to pull Ganger Terry gently into his arms as Terry reeled a little before she forced herself to regain her composure. She had to help these two, these two she and the Doctor had helped to create. Just like the humans had created their Gangers.

Amy also took a step forward worriedly, but Jimmy reached out and grabbed her, keeping her back in alarm while Terry reached for the Ganger Doctor as she soothed: "Hold on, you'll be fine, you can stabilize, trust me."

"Brave heart, mmm, I wonder, aha!" Ganger Terry gasped at the Doctor, making his eyes go wide, while Ganger Doctor babbled at Terry: "I've reversed the jelly baby of the neutron flow. Hint: spoilers."

"Their minds have connected." Terry realized in horror, while the Doctor said anxiously: "My regenerations are confusing them both while your knowledge is overwhelming them."

"Duck, duck, ducks in a pond." Ganger Terry stuttered, while the Ganger D said desperately: "Would you like a Doctor, Doctor, I'm, I'm the. I can't."

"No, listen, hold on." The Doctor tried to soothe. "Hold on."

"No!" The Doctor Ganger screamed as he gripped Terry tightly before he flung her back.

She stumbled, while the Doctor cried: "Angel!"

"NO!" Ganger Terry screamed as she threw her head back, starting to convulse a little, while the Ganger Doctor screamed: "Argh!"

Both Gangers' faces had turned pasty once more, their eyes colourless as they shifted again, unable to hold their forms.

"No, no, not you, not you!" Ganger Terry cried, squeezing her eyes shut and holding herself tightly, while the Ganger Doctor shouted: "Argh! Mph! Grr!"

"Doctor!" Terry cried, reaching for the Ganger Doctor but the Doctor held her back worriedly.

"We have to help." Terry told him, but the Doctor answered seriously: "We can't, if they won't calm down first."

They both started as Terry's voice whispered in their heads: " _Theta._ "

Except, Terry hadn't done it. She stared at her Ganger, to see the Ganger had calmed down and had stabilized and was staring at the Ganger Doctor. The Ganger Doctor seemed to be calming down again as well as he held his face in his hands, slowly stabilizing his appearance once more.

Meanwhile, the Gangers outside were battering away at the door, still trying to get inside, and the humans moved to hold the barricaded door when it became obvious the four Time Lords weren't going to speak again any time soon.

They'd just secured the door more tightly, when suddenly things went quiet outside. The Time Lords ignored it for the moment while the humans exchanged uneasy looks, Buzzer muttering: "I think I liked it best when they were being noisy."

"Mmm hmm." Amy muttered before she ran back to her friends, calling: "Doctor, Terry, we need you. Get over here."

The Doctor and Terry glanced back, but it was Ganger Doctor who replied as he called: "Hello."

He smiled, but Amy ignored him as she glared at her friends, snapping: "Doctor! Terry!"

"Not now, Amy." Ganger Terry answered, and Amy frowned when the Doctor said randomly: "Cybermats.

"Do we have time for this?" The Ganger Doctor asked incredulously.

"We make time." Ganger Terry corrected, while the Doctor explained: "I'd like more proof that you're me."

Amy gave up and ran back to the other humans as the Doctor repeated patiently: "Cybermats."

"Created by the Cybermen." The Ganger Doctor answered. "They kill by feeding off brainwaves."

The Doctor nodded, satisfied, and he moved to stand with his Ganger as Terry crouched by her Ganger.

In the background, Amy was asking the crew: "Are you sure there aren't any weapons to can get to, like big guns with bits on?"

"Yeah, big guns would be good right now." Buzzer sighed.

" _Big guns. So typical of humans._ " Ganger Terry noted, and Terry pointed out: " _We were human for a while_."

" _But we were different because the Time Lord inside made us different_." Ganger Terry returned, as Jimmy was saying to Amy: "Why would we have guns? We're a factory. We mine."

" _You can hear me?_ " Terry asked in surprise, and Ganger Terry scoffed: " _Of course I can bloody hear you. And Theta could too, if you would stop being so afraid._ "

" _I'm not afraid._ " Terry replied with a slight frown, before glancing back as the door to the chapel started hissing.

"Acid." Amy moaned as she and the crew stared at the dissolving door in horror. The humans readied what weapons they had as the banging on the door recommenced, but the four Time Lords ignored it again as they conversed amongst themselves.

" _You think you aren't afraid._ " Ganger Terry corrected. " _But I've seen into his head,_ " she nodded at the Ganger Doctor, " _and I know. Just as he knows after seeing in my head._ "

" _Know what?_ " Terry asked, puzzled, and Ganger Terry answered evasively: " _That we need to focus right now._ "

Terry frowned, and she asked slowly: " _Why were you singing earlier?_ "

" _No reason. Now focus._ " Ganger Terry ordered her original as the Doctor murmured to his Ganger: "Rory and Amy, they may not trust both of us."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" The Ganger Doctor questioned, and the Doctor retorted: "Inevitably."

The Ganger Doctor snorted and he commented: "I'm glad we're on the same-"

"-Wavelength." The Doctor finished with a smile as he tapped his temple. "You see, great minds."

"Exactly." The Ganger Doctor agreed, when Ganger Terry chimed in flatly: "Stop showing off, Spaceman."

"Ah, lo-" The Ganger Doctor began, when Terry cut him off as she said impatiently: "Yes, Donna reference, moving on: acid is currently eating door. Let's hurry it up a bit, shall we? Have you figured out a plan?"

"Save them all, humans and gangers." The Doctor replied promptly, and Ganger Terry observed: "Tall order."

"Sounds wonderful." The Ganger Doctor added, and the Doctor asked: "Is that what you were thinking?"

"Yes." The Ganger Doctor answered: "It's just so inspiring to hear me say it."

"I know." The Doctor grinned, when Amy called to them urgently: "Doctor, Terry, come on."

"So, what now, Doctor, Angel?" The Ganger Doctor asked, and the Doctor answered lightly: "Well, time to get cracking, Doctor. Angel?"

"Off you two pop." Ganger Terry shooed them, and Terry agreed: "You do what you do best."

"All right then." The Doctor and the Ganger Doctor said together as they walked forward together to stop before the humans, saying together: "Hello. Sorry, but we had to establish a few ground rules."

Amy was staring at them with a strange look on her face, clearly feeling disoriented, but Terry noticed as Amy glanced down and noted the differences in the two Doctors' shoes. The Ganger Doctor naturally had the Doctor's normal brown oxfords while the Doctor was obviously in his borrowed boots.

" _Clever girl._ " Ganger Terry commented, and Terry returned: " _But not clever enough._ "

" _Good thing for him._ " Ganger Terry pointed out, nodding at the Doctor, and Terry pointed out in turn as she gestured to her own feet: " _And for us._ "

" _Exactly._ " Ganger Terry agreed, and the pair smiled at each other as the Ganger Doctor told the crew strictly: "Formulate a protocol."

"'Protocol'?" The Doctor repeated, impressed. "Very posh."

"Well, a protocol between us." The Ganger Doctor explained quietly to his counterpart. "Otherwise-"

"-It gets horribly embarrassing." The Doctor agreed, and the Ganger Doctor added: "And potentially confusing."

"Okay." Amy said sarcastically as she frowned at the two Doctors. "Well, I'm glad you've solved the problem of confusing."

The Doctor frowned, and he noted slowly: "That's sarcasm."

"She's very good at sarcasm." Ganger Terry piped up as she and Terry finally joined the other two, before all four Time Lords told Amy sharply: "Breathe."

"What?" Amy asked, confused but not enough that she didn't glance down to see Ganger Terry was wearing her favourite heeled boots while Terry was naturally in her stuffed ill-fitting ones.

Terry almost smiled at her friend, while the Ganger Doctor said firmly: "We have to get you off this island."

"And the Gangers too." The Doctor added, and Amy frowned at them.

But she missed her timing to ask as Cleaves piped up scathingly: "Sorry, would you like a memo from the last meeting? They are trying to kill us!"

"And you killed one of them first." Terry reminded her, making Cleaves glare at her.

"They're reacting because they're scared." Ganger Doctor added, causing Cleaves's glare to darken as she scowled at the Ganger.

"Doctor, Terry," Amy called their attention back, "we're trapped in here."

"Right, see, I don't think so." The Doctor remarked as he stepped forward and looked around at the ceiling. "The Flesh Bowl is fed by cabling from above."

"But where are the earthing conduits?" The Ganger Doctor noted before he glanced down at the ground as the Doctor commented: "All this piping must go down into a tunnel or a shaft or something, yes?"

He questioned as he walked across to one side of the wall. "With us?"

"No, they aren't so you can show off your knowledge." Ganger Terry noted, and the Doctor grinned at the two Terrys before he turned and pulled away some equipment to reveal a grating in the wall.

"Don't say it-" Terry began, but the Doctor beamed: "Yowza. An escape route."

Amy frowned, mouthing: "Yowza?" while the two Terrys sighed and shook their heads. The Doctor didn't notice as he commented lightly: "You know, I'm starting to get a sense of just how impressive it is to hang out with me."

The Ganger Doctor lifted a finger and he questioned: "Do we tend to say yowza?"

"That's enough, let it go, okay?" The Doctor answered with a frown. "We're under stress. You're starting to sound like my angel."

"And what's wrong with that?" Ganger Terry demanded as she and Terry strode over to the Doctor.

"Nothing usually, but sometimes you can be a little mean." The Doctor replied truthfully, and Terry said while her doppelganger reached into the Doctor's pocket: "Well, sometimes you can be a little silly."

"You like it." He countered, and she said slyly: "Never said I didn't."

"Is this the time to be flirting?" Amy hissed, and Ganger Terry replied as she pulled out the sonic: "Oh, no, but you'd think you'd be used to this by now, Amy."

"Though I must admit," the Ganger Doctor noted as he walked over, "it was a little strange to see you with two Terrys."

"Jealous?" The Doctor asked, and the Ganger Doctor smiled: "Only a little."

"Grow up, boys." Ganger Terry sighed as she soniced the grate while Terry observed: "This is starting to get a little tiring."

"You're telling me." Amy muttered, just as the grate opened.

"In you all go." The four Time Lords chorused, looking at the humans as they gestured to the hole.

The crew and Amy stared, and Buzzer stated: "This is just plain weird."

"Yes, Jimmy's already mentioned." Ganger Terry said impatiently, while Terry added: "As has Amy, now hurry it up!"

The humans hastily ran over, ducking in through the grate. The two Time Ladies followed quickly while the Ganger Doctor and the Doctor came in after. And not a moment too soon.

Ganger Terry tossed the sonic to the Doctor as they heard the chapel door being broken down, and he quickly soniced the grate as the Ganger Doctor and Terry ran ahead to lead the crew. Ganger Terry waited with the Doctor, and Cleaves as the woman dithered beside the Doctor, while the Doctor finished locking the grate behind them.

He turned and dashed off just as Ganger Cleaves peered down at the grate, and Ganger Terry glanced back for a moment to watch the two Cleaves stare each other down, before she turned and ran on ahead with the Doctor.

* * *

The group crawled out into a corridor at one point in the monastery, and as they hurried down the corridor while avoiding the acid, Buzzer noted: "The army will send a recon team our."

Terry glanced back from where she was leading with the Ganger Doctor, as Cleaves said firmly: "We need to find a way to contact the mainland."

"What about Rory and Jen?" Amy demanded anxiously. "They are both out there."

Cleaves sighed and was about to speak when the Ganger Doctor cut in as he said firmly: "No."

"This place is a maze." The Doctor added as he strode forward and overtook Terry and the Ganger Doctor. "Takes a long time to find someone in a maze."

He turned to Cleaves as he asked: "I bet you lot have got a computer map, haven't you?"

"If we can get power running, we can scan for them." Cleaves agreed. "Be a lot quicker."

Amy suddenly started coughing, and then Terry, and then everyone else. The group coughed, choking a little, and Amy gasped between coughs: "Doctor, Terry, you said earlier to breathe."

"Very important, Pond." The Doctor agreed, and Terry reminded her again: "Breathe."

"Yeah, well, I'm struggling to." Amy retorted, before they all started coughing more violently, clutching their throats as it started to feel very, very dry.

"Acid interacting with the stone." The Doctor groaned, and the Ganger Doctor finished as he struggled to breath: "Creating an asphyxiant miasma."

"A what?" Cleaves asked between coughs, and Terry explained as she coughed: "Choking gas."

"Extra heavy." Ganger Terry gasped, and the Ganger Doctor suggested pointedly: "If we can get above it…"

"The evac tower." Cleaves called, moving swiftly. "It's this way."

She led the way as they all coughed and choked, struggling to breathe the entire way. Terry's eyes were watering from the gas, and her throat felt like it was on fire from the miasma and the coughing.

The group stumbled into the tower at last, all coughing slightly but feeling relieved as they breathed the fresher air. Amy winced as she bent over a little, groaning as she held her stomach, and the Doctor reached over to check on her in alarm.

"I think I've coughed so much I pulled a muscle or something." Amy groaned, and Terry glanced over while Amy reassured the Doctor: "It's okay, it's okay, it's easier now."

" _Oh, Amy._ " Ganger Terry sighed telepathically, and the Doctor agreed: " _It's starting to get close._ "

" _We're running out of time._ " The Ganger Doctor chimed in worriedly, but Terry answered softly: " _There is always time._ "

Ganger Terry and the Ganger Doctor glanced at her in surprise, while the Doctor moved quickly to the consoles, saying absently: " _Well, let's not waste it then._ "

Terry looked at her doppelganger and the Ganger Doctor in confusion, wondering why they were looking at her strangely, but both shrugged and quickly turned to the console as well. Terry joined them, just as the church bells began to chime in the distance.

Jimmy looked up, and he murmured: "It's midnight."

Terry and her Ganger glanced at him as Jimmy mused: "It's Adam's birthday."

He smiled, looking back at the crew, none of whom had even looked up. But he saw the two Terrys watching him and he told her proudly: "My son's five."

"Congratulations." Terry murmured, and Ganger Terry agreed softly: "You'd best hurry if you want to be there to wish him, then."

Jimmy beamed, looking out into the distance as he murmured: "Happy birthday, bud."

Terry exchanged looks with her Ganger, a shadow of sorrow passing between them, while Jimmy turned back to rejoin the crew, determined to do his work. The two Terrys watched him for a moment longer before they moved to the back of the console, away from the sight of most of the crew as they worked on the computer wires.

The two Doctors joined them as Cleaves asked impatiently from where she stood watching them work: "Can you really get the power back?"

"Oh, there's always some power floating around-" The Ganger Doctor answered with disinterest as he messed with some wires before ducking down below the console as the Doctor stood up from behind the console to say: "-Sticking to the wires, like bits of lint."

"Can you stop finishing each other's-" Amy began, looking a little creeped out, when Terry popped up to say: "-Sentences?"

The Ganger Doctor popped up as well, his finger lifted, and the Doctor agreed: "No probs."

"Yes." The Ganger Doctor agreed, and the three ducked back down below the console.

Ganger Terry had just finished what she was doing, when Amy said suddenly: "No, hang on. You said that the Tardis was stuck in acid, so won't she be damaged?"

"Nah," the Doctor scoffed as he stood back up while Terry finished up her bit, "she's a tough old thing."

"Oi." Terry said as she popped up beside him, and the Doctor corrected: "Tough, old, sexy."

"No." Ganger Terry deadpanned as she stood up as well, and the Ganger Doctor corrected as he stood up beside her: "Tough, dependable, sexy."

"Precisely." The two Terrys stated, before they all ducked back down again.

Amy made a face and then she said impatiently: "Come on. Okay, how can, how can you all be real? How can all _four_ of you be real?"

"Well," the Doctor replied as he popped up right in front of Amy while fiddling with a battery box, "because we are. I'm the Doctor."

He ducked back down as the Ganger Doctor stood up, calling: "Yeah and so am I. We both contain the knowledge of over nine hundred years of memory and-"

"-Experience." The Doctor stated as he stood up again. "We both wear the same bow tie," he straightened said item, "which is cool. Because bow ties are-"

"And always will be." The Ganger Doctor agreed, when Ganger Terry popped up beside him and said flatly: "No, they aren't."

"They are." He whined, and Terry chimed in as she also stood up: "No, they really aren't."

"Anyway!" Amy snapped, and the trio ducked back down below. "How did the Flesh read you? Because you weren't linked up to the it."

"Well," the Doctor said as he stood back up again, "it must've been after I examined it. Thus, a new, genuine Doctor was created."

The Ganger Doctor stood up, and he beamed: "Ta-da."

"And he was holding my hand." Terry added as she also stood up, and Ganger Terry finished as she stood up: "And so a new, genuine Terry was born."

Amy's eyes narrowed and she scolded: "No getting away from it. One of you was here first."

The Ganger Doctor sighed, and he stated: "Well, okay. After the Flesh scanned me, I had an accident with a puddle of acid. Now, new shoes."

"And he dragged me into it as well." Ganger Terry added, and the Ganger Doctor continued: "A situation which did not confront our learned selves here."

He gestured at the real Doctor and Terry, who beamed to keep up appearances while the Ganger couple ducked back down.

"That satisfy you, Pond?" The Doctor asked, and Amy gave him a cold look as she told him snobbishly: "Don't call me Pond, please."

The Ganger couple stood back up as the real couple paused, and all four of them stared at Amy.

"What?" She asked, feeling a little weirded out again, and the Doctor commented as he pointed at her: "Interesting. You definitely feel more affection for him than me."

"And you feel the same way about us." The two Terrys observed, and Amy looked taken aback.

"No." Amy protested hesitantly. "No, I…"

She trailed off, before stepping to the real pair as she said seriously: "Look, you're fine and everything, but he's the Doctor and she's his angel."

Terry lifted a brow while the Doctor's face saddened.

"No offence." Amy added quickly. "Being almost the Doctor and his angel is pretty damn impressive."

"Being almost the Doctor's like being no Doctor at all." The Doctor replied, his voice filled with hurt, and Amy looked a little alarmed as she said anxiously: "Don't overreact."

"We're not overreacting." Terry said sadly as the Doctor secretly stepped on her foot.

He was a better actor as he said to Amy bitterly: "You might as well call us Smith."

"Smith?" Amy repeated incredulously, and the Doctor snapped resentfully: "John and Jane Smith."

" _Jane? Really?_ " Terry asked, and the Doctor replied: " _Hey, you came up with it._ "

" _What?_ " Terry asked, and Ganger Terry explained to the Doctor: " _It's too early in her time stream._ "

" _Just go with it._ " The Ganger Doctor added to Terry. _"You always said you liked Jane Austin anyway._ "

Suddenly the lights on the computer console all lit up and the Ganger Doctor stood up crowing: "Yes! Communication a go-go."

The Doctor was pretend-sulking in the corner, and Terry pretended to pat him comfortingly as Amy turned sharply to the crew, ordering: "Find Rory! Show me the scanning tracking screen."

The humans all came racing over, starting to type and work on the computer, while Terry said quietly through their telepathic link: " _It's working like a charm._ "

" _You knew it would._ " The Ganger Doctor pointed out, while the Doctor absolutely started, turning suddenly to stare at her.

" _Theta?_ " Terry asked in confusion, and he whispered aloud: "You can speak to me."

" _What?_ " Terry asked blankly, and he whispered as he stared at her: "You're the one talking in my mind right now."

Terry frowned, confused, before her eyes widened as she realized what was happening.

" _I can talk to you now._ " She realized, and the Doctor's face broke into a beautiful smile.

" _So sorry to cut this short._ " Ganger Terry interjected. " _But we kind of have a situation here._ "

"Oh, right." Terry muttered, while the Doctor took her hand and squeezed it surreptitiously to express his joy before he let it go as Cleaves told Amy grimly: "There's no sign of him anywhere."

"Come on." Amy begged. "Come on, baby, show yourself."


	10. The Almost People 2

"Saint John's calling." Cleaves called into the computer as the Ganger Doctor and Ganger Terry worked beside her and Amy watched anxiously. "Emergency Alpha. Saint John's calling the mainland. Are you receiving me, Captain? Come in."

There was no response, and Cleaves muttered: "We'll never get a signal through this storm."

"Try again." Ganger Terry urged as she fiddled with the controls, and the screen lost focus for a moment before coming back online.

"Saint John's calling the mainland." Cleaves called again. "Come in, this is urgent."

"We're just about reading you, Saint John's." A voice replied, and the crew's heads all lifted up in hope. "How are you doing? We've had all kinds of trouble here."

"Request immediate evacuation." Cleaves answered firmly. "We're under attack. The storm's affected our Gangers. They're running amok."

"Your Gangers?" The voice repeated in alarm, and Cleaves stated clearly: "Yes, our Gangers are attacking us."

The Ganger Doctor was listening intently, nodding along, while the two Terrys exchanged looks. The Doctor saw the looks, and he glanced at Terry as Cleaves went on: "We need you to take us off the island immediately and wipe them out."

The Ganger Doctor immediately froze, his eyes flicking to the Doctor, who's jaw tightened just slightly. He slowly lifted his head while the Ganger Doctor slowly straightened up as the voice replied: "Copy that, Saint John's. Shuttle's dispatched. Hang on."

Ganger Terry touched the Ganger Doctor's arm, and he glanced at her as she said telepathically: " _All is not lost. Trust us._ "

She nodded at herself and Terry, and the Doctor nodded once slowly before he turned away as Cleaves called: "You'll need to airlift us off the roof of the evac tower. And Captain, any further transmission sent by me must come with the following codeword. I'm typing it, in case they're listening in."

She typed at the computer while Terry shot her a disgusted look, and the Captain replied firmly: "Got it. We'll swing in, get you out and decommission the Flesh."

The call ended, and the crew immediately moved to sit down and talk through their options. Cleaves glanced at the Ganger Doctor, and then the Doctor as he slowly walked out from behind the console with Terry. She at least had the decency to look ashamed as she turned her head away from who she believed to be the Ganger Doctor and Ganger Terry.

The two kept up appearances as they slowly moved to the far side of the room, Terry holding the Doctor's arm tightly as he stood with his hands curled in loose fists. Ganger Terry got up and joined them, taking the pair's hands in pretend comfort while the Ganger Doctor sat at the computer and typed quickly away.

Amy sat beside her beloved 'Doctor', watching him work, while the crew say behind her and discussed.

"We've got to get out of here." Buzzer said determinedly. "We are, we're going to get out."

"We're not leaving without them." Amy snapped as she turned to glare at Buzzer, who replied coolly: "I want them found too, but it's about casualties, innit? Can't be helped."

Amy frowned, turning away from Buzzer in disgust, and she glanced at the Ganger Doctor.

"What are you doing?" She asked, and the Ganger Doctor replied absently: "Making a phone call."

"Who to?" Amy asked in confusion, and the Ganger Doctor answered lightly: "No one yet. It's on delay."

"Right. Not getting it." Amy countered, before demanding incredulously: "Why exactly are you making a phone call?"

"Because, Amy," the Ganger Doctor answered as he turned to Amy with a smile, "I am and always will be the optimist."

The Doctor watched, keeping his face carefully pensive, as the Ganger Doctor spun on his chair as he continued cheerfully: "The hoper of far-flung hopes and the dreamer of improbable dreams."

He leaned in to Amy before spinning her chair as well and making her gasp before she smiled widely and fondly as the Ganger Doctor turned back to the computer, saying: "The wheels are in motion. Done."

He continued to work while Amy rolled her chair over beside him, facing the room as she leant back contently.

But she paused as her eyes fell on who she thought to be the Ganger Doctor and Ganger Terry, currently getting comforted by who she thought was the real Terry.

Amy folded her arms and she muttered: "You know really there can be only one."

"Hmm?" The Ganger Doctor asked as he glanced at her, and Amy said quickly: "Oh, nothing. Carry on. Be amazing."

She nudged 'her Doctor' with a smile, and the Ganger Doctor shrugged before he set about typing away again.

" _Oh, Amy._ " Terry sighed mentally, and the Doctor shushed through their shared telepathic link: " _Hush._ "

" _Sorry._ " Terry said sheepishly, before they all glanced up as Amy suddenly stood, staring at the far wall as she walked towards it, as though drawn to it.

The Ganger Doctor pretended not to notice, waiting, and all four Time Lords tensed as Amy suddenly gasped, flinching away from the plain wall.

" _And action._ " Ganger Terry noted, as the Ganger Doctor spun in his seat and called worriedly: "Amy? What happened?"

" _This would be simpler if you just told me what was going on._ " The Doctor told Terry, and she and her Ganger deadpanned: " _Spoilers._ "

Amy meanwhile hurried back to the Ganger Doctor, who kept his face carefully in the act despite their internal conversations – as all the Time Lords were to keep up the perfect pretense – as Amy told him in a frightened voice: "It's her again."

"It's who again?" The Ganger Doctor asked intently, focusing on Amy now, and Amy explained shakily: "There's a woman I keep seeing. A woman with an eyepatch, and she has this habit of sliding walls open and staring at me."

The Ganger Doctor frowned at that, as did the Doctor.

" _This proves it._ " The Doctor thought, while Amy asked the Ganger Doctor: "Doctor?"

"It's nothing." The Ganger Doctor said absently as he stared into space, focusing on the mental conversation as the Doctor said: " _This is what we needed. Oh, Amelia Pond._ "

" _Our dear Amelia._ " The Ganger Doctor agreed.

" _Because this means…_ " The Doctor glanced furtively at the two Terry's, who nodded fractionally, when Amy pointed out as she stared at 'her Doctor's' face: "Doesn't seem like nothing."

"It's a time memory." The Ganger Doctor murmured aloud. "Like a mirage."

He patted Amy absently as he told her: "It's nothing to worry about."

He turned away from her, leaving her confused, and Terry commented: " _And, act two. Action._ "

"It's in my head." The Doctor murmured softly, and Terry purposely kept her eyes on him, knowing Amy would glance over in guilt.

The Doctor scrunched up his face in pretend pain, before he staggered out the room.

"Hey, hold on." Jimmy protested, while Cleaves ordered: "Don't let him go."

"Doctor…" Terry said in a pretend sad voice, and Amy called quickly as she got up and dashed after the Doctor: "No, leave it to me."

" _Brilliant acting._ " The Ganger Doctor noted, and Terry returned: " _Thanks. Learnt it from the best._ "

" _Well, I meant me, the other me, but for that compliment I'll definitely extend it to you as well my angel._ " The Ganger Doctor joked, and Ganger Terry scolded: " _Stop flirting with her, you'll distract Theta outside._ "

" _Not the only one I'd distract, is it?_ " The Ganger Doctor said randomly, and Terry glanced at him in confusion.

But he just smiled, and shook his head slightly as he turned away, while Ganger Terry glanced at him and then at her original counterpart.

" _What did he mean?_ " Terry questioned her doppelganger, narrowing their conversation to only the two of them, and Ganger Terry just smiled a little sadly.

" _Spoilers._ " She answered softly, and Terry frowned.

" _You're technically me._ " Terry pointed out, and Ganger Terry returned: " _But I saw into his mind when we were born. I saw things from his memories, things from your future and his past. Just as he saw things from our… memories._ "

" _Oh…_ " Terry realized as she glanced at the Ganger Doctor and then back at Ganger Terry. " _You two are the combination of our knowledge. You know far more than me and the Doctor individually._ "

" _Because we are you and the Doctor._ " Ganger Terry agreed sadly. " _So I can't tell you everything. But… hint._ "

Terry frowned at that, but Ganger Terry told her seriously: " _Beware your foreknowledge- not everything is what it seems._ "

Terry's frown deepened and she asked incredulously: " _What's that supposed to mean?_ "

But they were interrupted as the Doctor cried out to them telepathically: " _What?_ "

The Ganger Doctor blinked, before he turned serious as he and the two Terrys exchanged looks of understanding. The real Doctor had just found out about his death, Amy having inadvertently revealed it while thinking he was talking to the Ganger Doctor. Wow, this was getting confusing.

But then they all tensed as all four of them suddenly felt a sharp pain.

Terry almost physically reeled, but her Ganger-self held her upright as they all recovered from Ganger Jennifer's anguish, her pained realization and the pain of the flesh bodies themselves. The raw agony had been so great, it was like the loss of a strong life and had shot through space itself to reach the four Time Lords.

Terry shook her head, trying to clear it as the Ganger Doctor murmured: "Why?"

They all looked up as Amy came bursting back into the room, gasping as she pointed at the door: "Keep him away from me."

The crew tensed, but the Doctor had already followed Amy inside, slamming the door behind him as he faced his other Time Lord companions, asking intently: "Did you sense it?"

"Briefly." The Ganger Doctor murmured, glancing at Ganger Terry before turning back to the Doctor and adding for appearance's sake: "Not as strong as you."

"Angel?" He asked, and she nodded as she murmured weakly: "It was stronger than I would've thought."

" _It's because you've never been exposed to something like it before._ " The Ganger Doctor explained, while the Doctor turned to Amy and he said contritely: "Amy, I'm sorry."

"No, you keep away." She spat at him. "We can't trust you."

" _And we're rolling._ " Ganger Terry noted, and the Doctor pretended to rub his hands anxiously while Terry pressed against him as the Doctor explained to the group: "It would appear we," he gestured at himself and Terry, "can connect to the Flesh."

"You are Flesh." Amy snapped, and Terry sighed internally: " _Oh, Amy, how wrong you are._ "

" _You're channeling River._ " Ganger Terry noted, and Terry agreed: " _Yes, I am._ "

" _I like it._ " Ganger Terry said smugly, and the Ganger Doctor complained: " _Oi._ "

" _Shush you._ " Ganger Terry replied fondly, while the Doctor ploughed on valiantly aloud: "I'm beginning to understand what it's been through, what it needs."

"What you want. You are it." Amy spat, glaring at him, and Terry wasn't fully acting when she scowled at her friend, disappointed by her quick prejudice though she understood given the scare she'd received.

But appearances had to continue, and Terry demanded in a tight voice: "Are you done?"

The Doctor went on over her, part acting and part real as he stated: "It's much more powerful than we thought. The Flesh can grow, correct?"

He pointed at Cleaves for an answer, and the woman answered flatly: "Its cells can _divide_."

The Doctor glanced around the room, before he walked up to Cleaves and told her in a low voice: "Well, now it wants to do that at will. It wants revenge."

"It's in pain," Terry explained, "it's angry."

"It wants revenge." The Doctor finished grimly.

"I was right." Amy muttered suddenly as she stared at the Doctor. "You're not the Doctor. You can't ever be. You're just a copy."

The Ganger Doctor glanced up at her and then looked at Terry.

" _We really aren't different. She can't tell us apart at all._ " He mused, and she pointed out: " _That was the point._ "

" _Had to be sure._ " The Ganger Doctor countered, and Terry scoffed: " _You were sure a while ago. Now pay attention, we need to save them from here on._ "

Cleaves meanwhile was staring at the Doctor, and she said slowly to what she thought was a Ganger: "Doctor, it might be best if you stayed over there for now, hmm?"

She glanced at the far corner of the room as she finished: "Take your 'angel' with you?"

She glanced at who she thought was Ganger Terry, while the Ganger Doctor chimed in as he said with pretend annoyance: "Hold on a minute, hold your horses. I thought I'd explained this. I'm him, he's me."

"And she's me, and I'm her." Ganger Terry agreed as she pointed at Terry.

But Cleaves replied coolly: "Doctor, Terry, we have no issue with you, but when it comes to your Ganger-"

The Doctor stared at Cleaves with pretend hurt while Terry turned her head into his arm, hiding her face to hide the fact that she just wasn't as good an actor as he was.

"Don't be so absurd." The Ganger Doctor said darkly, and Ganger Terry projected to him: " _Very good, Theta._ "

" _Thank you, my angel._ " He returned, while Terry complained: " _Please focus. I'm a bad enough actress without the distraction._ "

" _That's not true, angel-_ " The Doctor began, and Ganger Terry interjected: " _What did she just say about distractions?_ "

"Buzzer." Cleaves said coldly, drawing them back to the present as Buzzer said firmly: "Sure, boss."

The Doctor straightened his jacket as Buzzer dragged out a barrel to the corner of the room. The Doctor then took Terry's hand loosely in his, leading her with him towards the barrel as Buzzer said sternly: "Take a seat, mate."

"Nice barrel," the Doctor commented as he settled on it, "very comfy."

He then opened up his arms to Terry and she stared at him, a small blush appearing on her face as she hesitated. He just wiggled his fingers, nodding at her as he shrugged: "Why not?"

"Because-" She began, when Ganger Terry interjected: " _Go on. Just do it, they're on enough edge as it is._ "

" _I thought we were trying to drive them to an edge._ " Terry remarked dryly though she got on the Doctor's lap without further complaint, trying to ignore the way her hearts suddenly seemed to pick up a little.

Amy was scowling distrustfully at them, making Terry want to roll her eyes, but she kept it in as the Doctor looked around at the humans eyeing him and Terry suspiciously, challenging them: "Is this really what you want?"

" _Good way to bait them._ " Terry said sarcastically, and the Doctor answered: " _Well, it's working isn't it?_ "

The Doctor glanced at his Ganger, who nodded minutely, before he turned sharply as Ganger Terry murmured suddenly in a quiet voice: "Four little ducks went out one day. Over the hills and far away."

The humans didn't hear her, for she was singing it too softly for them to hear, but the Time Lords picked up on it and the Doctor and Terry frowned a little.

" _What is that?_ " The Doctor asked, and Terry added thoughtfully: " _You sang that earlier too."_

" _It's a nursery rhyme._ " Ganger Terry answered as though it were obvious, and the Ganger Doctor added: " _Calms the nerves to sing sometimes._ "

The Doctor pursed his lips thoughtfully, while Terry frowned, unconvinced. But her Ganger caught her eye and gave her the slightest shake of her head, so Terry let the topic drop for now as they all focused back on the humans who were murmuring amongst themselves uneasily.

As they all turned their attention away, Ganger Terry finished sadly, so softly not even the Time Lords heard her: "Mother duck said: 'quack, quack, quack, quack'. But only three little ducks came back."

* * *

The computer suddenly beeped, breaking the long, tense silence that had fallen in the room, and a voice called: "This is the shuttle. We're right above you, but we can't get low enough."

Cleaves sighed, shaking her head while she rubbed her temples, and the Ganger Doctor glanced at her. He furtively reached for his sonic as the pilot continued grimly: "Gamma static could fry our nav-controls. Sit tight. We'll get to you. Just-"

The signal faded, while the Ganger Doctor took the opportunity to scan Cleaves. He quickly checked the readings as Jimmy called: "Hello? Can you hear me?"

Amy meanwhile sighed in frustration from where she'd been fiddling at the computer, muttering anxiously: "I can't find Rory."

She turned to the Ganger Doctor and Ganger Terry as she said firmly: "I'm going out there."

"We could use the sonic to track him." The Ganger Doctor answered. "Humans and Gangers give off slightly different signals. The sonic needs to tell the difference."

"Oh," Amy said as she folded her arms across her chest, "so the sonic knows Gangers are different. The other Doctor and Terry _are_ different."

" _He_ is the Doctor." The Ganger Doctor stated firmly, and Terry had to take a moment to appreciate the amusing irony of the situation as Amy snapped firmly: "Not to me. I can tell."

She glared down at the Ganger Doctor, challenging: "Or are you trying to say that she," she gestured at Terry, "is your angel."

"She _is_ my angel." The Ganger Doctor replied, and Amy shouted in exasperation: "Well, not to me! You always defended Terry, so why are you doing this now?"

She stared down at the Ganger Doctor, her gaze filled with anger and hurt. Hurt that 'her Doctor' was trying to convince her that 'the fakes' were real. Terry sighed a little, and the Doctor squeezed her, when Ganger Terry piped up as she looked at Amy: "Are you sure you're not prejudiced?"

"Nice try, but I know, okay?" Amy scoffed. "We've been through too much. You're my Doctor," she looked at the Ganger Doctor, "and you're our angel." She looked at Ganger Terry. "End of."

There was another moment's silence as Amy stared the two Gangers down, firm in her belief. Terry almost felt sorry for her, because she looked frankly ridiculous to her and the Doctor, who knew the truth that the redhead didn't.

The moment was broken as the computer beeped, and Terry glanced over to see a monitor light up with the view from a security camera. She tensed, and the Doctor felt it.

He glanced at her questioningly as Buzzer noticed the screen and called: "Hey, there's a camera up. We've got a visual."

Amy immediately spun to check the screen, noting the figures appearing in the corridor it showed, and she murmured: "That's Rory and Jennifer."

The crew all gathered around the screen, and the four Time Lords used the moment to quickly exchange looks as Cleaves said incredulously: "They're heading for the thermostatic room."

Amy turned quickly to look at who she believed were the Doctor and Terry, saying: "Let's go get them."

The Ganger Doctor had been sitting, tossing his sonic up and down in his hand, but at her words he paused. He then threw the screwdriver at the Doctor, who caught it and pocketed it as Amy gasped: "Hang on."

"We can't let them go!" Cleaves said in an outrage. "Are you crazy?"

"Am I 'crazy', Doctor?" The Ganger Doctor asked as he kept his eyes on Amy.

He glanced over at the Doctor, who paused, when Terry took over as she pointed out flatly: "Well, you did want to plumb your brain into the core of an entire planet-"

"- Just to halt its orbit and win a bet." Ganger Terry finished, and the Ganger Doctor chuckled aloud while he mused telepathically: " _Well, yes, but it was a bet for your honour._ "

" _No, it wasn't._ " Terry deadpanned, and the Doctor complained: " _Why are you always arguing with me?"_

" _Because you can be and often are, contrary to what Amy wants to believe, wrong._ " Ganger Terry returned, and the Ganger Doctor whined: " _But he really was looking at you inappropriately."_

" _You lot, we really should focus about now._ " Terry pointed out as Amy glared sternly at the Ganger Doctor, none of the humans having noticed the light-hearted banter the Time Lords had exchanged.

Amy was saying angrily: "They can't go rescue them. I'm going."

"Do you know," the Ganger Doctor said flatly, "I _want_ them to go."

He stood up so that he was eye-to-eye with Amy, staring her down as he stated sternly: "And I'm rather adamant."

Terry and the Doctor stood up at that, watching as Amy's eyes tightened, feeling betrayed by 'her Doctor'. But none of the humans dared to contradict the Ganger Doctor anymore, sensing he'd reached the end of his patience.

Amy could only stare with hurt eyes as Ganger Terry said calmly: "Doctor, Terry, if you wouldn't mind."

"He'll need company." Buzzer interjected, glancing at Cleaves. "Right, boss? It's fine. I'll handle it."

The Doctor snapped his fingers as he said calmly: "Thank you, Buzzer."

Terry glanced back at the man, noting the way he and Cleaves exchanged looks, and she began: "Perhaps Terry," she nodded to her Ganger, "should rather-"

"I insist." Buzzer interrupted her, and Terry could say no more.

The trio turned and left the room, heading out as Ganger Terry called softly, this time sending the message solely to Terry: " _We can't save them all, all the time._ "

" _I know, but he might have a better chance to live if he didn't come with us._ " Terry sighed, and Ganger Terry answered gently: " _Just try your best. But remember, everything happens for a reason…_ "

* * *

The whole monastery shook, and Terry glanced up worriedly.

" _Theta…_ " She began telepathically, and he answered softly: " _I know. The acid's starting to heat up… but how?_ "

" _The other Doctor's going to get on it._ " Terry replied firmly. " _We just need to focus on finding Rory._ "

He glanced at her curiously, noting the omission, before he glanced down at his sonic as it beeped.

"I'm getting something." He murmured, and Buzzer asked: "Is it human?"

"Yeah, it's human," the Doctor muttered as they hurried out but he was worried, "but it's fading. It's fading. This is bad. Fading is very bad…"

He broke off, as his sonic pointed him to the side, and he stopped running. Buzzer frowned while the Doctor growled: "Argh."

"Oh, God." Terry whispered as she ran with the Doctor to the fallen body hidden in the darkness.

She bent over poor Jennifer while the Doctor knelt beside Jennifer's head, muttering as he checked her: "The signal's gone. She's… dead."

"Oh, Jennifer, I'm so sorry." Terry murmured softly as she caressed the woman's hair while the Doctor sighed: "She was hanging onto the edge of life and she just, just slipped away. Oh, Jennifer, I'm so sorry."

The Doctor touched Jennifer's face, and he murmured as he noted how cold the skin was: "She's been out here for hours."

"But," Buzzer said slowly as he moved around towards the Time Lords, "if the real Jen's been lying out here…?"

Terry tensed, and she glanced back as the Doctor realized: "Rory's in trouble."

"Buzzer, wait-" Terry began, but Buzzer hit her over the head. The Doctor whipped around, but it was too late as Buzzer hit him too, knocking him out as Cleaves had ordered him to.

The Doctor fell beside Terry, his hand falling over hers as they lay together beside Jennifer's body.

* * *

In a different part of the monastery, Ganger Terry slowed down in her strides as their group moved towards 'safer' ground.

"Three little ducks went out one day," she murmured softly, "over the hills and far away."

The Ganger Doctor glanced back briefly, before turning away. None of the humans noticed, as none of them could hear while Ganger Terry sang sadly: "Mother duck said: 'quack, quack, quack, quack.' But only two little ducks came back."

* * *

Terry groaned as she regained consciousness for the second time that day, glancing over blearily as she heard another groan beside her. The Doctor was just coming to as well, and she called hazily: " _Theta?_ "

" _Angel?_ " He snapped to consciousness, his eyes snapping open, before he blinked as he found himself faced with the three Gangers Cleaves, Dicken, and Jimmy.

His eyes widened momentarily, before he winced and he asked: "Got anything for a sore head?"

"What?" Terry asked groggily, and he rolled over to check her as she slowly managed to wake up and focus on him.

"This is how they'll always treat us." Ganger Cleaves said grimly. "They even did it to your beloved woman."

"Correction, we're not together." Terry replied as she sat up with a wince as she felt her head pounding, and the Doctor did the same though for perhaps not the same reason as her.

Ganger Cleaves raised a brow and she just asked: "No? Well, at the very least, you can't deny what they are now. Do you see? After all, you're one of us, Doctor. Terry."

The Doctor winced a little, as he picked up his sonic, and he told the Gangers: "Call us Smith."

"I'm Jane." Terry announced, and the Doctor smiled a little as he added: "And I'm John Smith."


	11. The Almost People 3

Terry leaned against the Doctor as they sat with the other Gangers in the dining hall, feigning boredom while she was actually hiding her irritation. Irritation at Rory for his idiocy.

" _It's not his fault._ " The Doctor tried, sensing Terry's mood, but Terry pointed out in annoyance: " _No, it was. This is all because he tried to be someone he's not._ "

" _He's always been brave._ " The Doctor found himself defending the Roman, and Terry corrected: " _Oh, I know that. And I admire that. But this? This happened because he stupidly thought he could be like the Doctor._ "

" _What?_ " The Doctor frowned, and Terry sighed: " _He's still insecure. He will always be insecure, to some degree, and it's what drives him to act irrationally at times. Like now._ "

And it was at that wonderful moment that Ganger Jennifer dragged Rory into the dining hall, Ganger Cleaves following slowly behind them. Terry glanced at the latter, noting the distressed expression and the worry lines on the Ganger's face, while Ganger Jennifer let Rory go in the middle of the room.

Rory turned on her, saying angrily: "You created another Ganger just to trick me. You tricked me. When I found you, you were both Flesh and you tricked me into trusting you!"

He slammed his fist onto a table but Ganger Jennifer just smiled as the other Gangers exchanged uneasy and sad looks.

Rory took a deep breath before he said shakily: "Jen's dead."

He looked up and shouted: "Isn't she?!"

"She's gone, Rory!" The Doctor snapped, keeping up his act even as he counted in his head. "Gone."

" _It's closing in._ " Terry said anxiously, and he squeezed her hand reassuringly as he answered: " _We still have a little more time._ "

It was at that moment a voice called over the intercom: "Shuttle. We're dropping down on our approach. Stand by for evac."

Ganger Jennifer turned to look at Rory as she stated firmly: "The humans will be melted, as they deserve, and then the factory will be destroyed. Once we get to the mainland, the real battle begins. The humans won't stand a chance."

She turned her eyes to the Doctor and Terry, and she stated almost imperiously: "You're one of us, Doctor, Terry. Join the revolution."

She pointed at them, smiling, and they watched her impassively while Rory cried: "I've got to go and get them out."

The Doctor suddenly stood up, turning and shoving Rory back. He stumbled, staring at the Doctor in complete shock as the Doctor stared back at him, sliding over to join Ganger Jennifer.

"What-?" Rory began, before his eyes bugged as Terry stood and stepped over to stand beside the Doctor, her actions clearly showing her siding with him and the other Gangers.

"Doctor, angel." He begged, his voice cracking. "We can't just let them die."

The Doctor just checked his wrist watch, and he said a little ominously: "Ring, ring."

There was nothing else except Rory's desperate cry: "Doctor! Terry, please, stop him!"

" _You got the timing wrong?_ " Terry asked the Doctor incredulously, and he snapped: " _Well, it's a little hard to organize the exact timing for a child's phone call._ "

" _I told you to set it for one minute before you originally wanted to. What happened to, 'it's a simple task'?_ " Terry countered, and he retorted: " _Can't you just once let it go?_ "

" _Would you like me to?_ " Terry challenged and he actually pouted a little.

"Doctor!" Rory shouted, dragging the Time Lords back to the present, and the Doctor eyed his watch as he repeated in the ominous tone: "Ring, ring."

" _You'd better hope it rings._ " Terry sighed, and he whined: " _All right, sorry, happy?_ "

The whole monastery shook violently, sending them all stumbling to the side. Rory began to stagger forwards, trying to get passed them again, and the Doctor barked at him: "Stay!"

Rory lifted his hands in surrender, his heartbreak showing on his face as he whispered: "Okay."

Finally, the phone rang, and the Doctor said brightly: "Ah, that'll be the phone!"

"Jimmy, quick, answer the phone." Terry urged, and he stared at her like she was mad.

Which, in fairness, it did seem like the pair were as the Doctor said blithely: "No? Fine, I'll get the phone."

He fixed his bowtie as he ordered the group: "Stay put."

He dashed off to the back of the room, grabbing the phone and sonicing it to bring up the hologram, fiddling with it for a while as the hologram displayed the words: "Morpeth Jetsan Pre-Booked Holo-Call 011-109-4455"

He shook the phone violently, trying to get it to work as an automated voice said: "Thank you for booking your holo-call with Morpeth Jetsan, bringing the world together."

"Doctor." Terry touched his arm, pointing at the hologram as a little boy appeared on the screen.

"Ha!" The Doctor beamed, tossing the phone aside as he called to the boy: "Hello, Adam, I'm the Doctor."

In the background, Ganger Jimmy had stood up slowly, staring at the hologram in awe as the Doctor rambled on: "Well, other Doctor. Or Smith. It's complicated and boring. Anyway, who cares. And this is my angel!"

"Happy birthday, Adam." Terry called, quickly cutting to the chase as she smiled and waved at the little boy, who beamed back as he called: "Yay."

"Yay." The Doctor cheered with the boy, before he asked: "Now, have you been getting up very early and jumping on the bed?"

He mimed jumping, while the little boy answered shyly: "Yes, really high."

Ganger Jimmy smiled a little as he stared, mesmerized by the sight of the son he remembered but had never actually seen, while the Doctor went on: "I expect chocolate for breakfast. If you don't feel sick by mid-morning, you're not doing it right."

"But more importantly…" Terry interjected, looking at the Doctor pointedly.

He grinned at her before he said to Adam: "Now, I think you want to speak to Dad?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes." Adam replied instantly and excitedly.

The Doctor and Terry turned back to look at Ganger Jimmy, the Doctor smiling widely while Terry's face held a look of understanding as she saw the Ganger swallow hard.

"Daddy?" Adam called as the Doctor also noticed Ganger Jimmy's apprehension.

He walked over to the Ganger, murmuring gently: "You'll do, Jimmy. What does the other Jimmy matter now? You're both the same dad, aren't you?"

Ganger Jimmy stared at him, and Terry encouraged gently: "Come on Jimmy. Adam's waiting."

"Daddy?" Adam called as the monastery shook. "Daddy, what's that rumbly noise?"

Ganger Jimmy glanced up and then back at the Doctor and Terry as Adam called: "What's going on, Daddy? Daddy?"

Ganger Jimmy turned and ran out of the room, dashing for the acid room and to save the other Jimmy.

Ganger Jennifer turned to the Doctor and snarled: "You've tricked him into an act of weakness, Doctor."

"No," the Doctor corrected, "I've helped him into an act of humanity."

He stepped closer towards Ganger Jennifer as he added pointedly: "Anyone else like the sound of that? Act of humanity."

He stopped before Ganger Jennifer, staring her down, when Ganger Cleaves piped up: "Dicken, drain the acid well in Crypt One."

Ganger Dicken moved instantly to do as she said, while Ganger Jennifer snarled: "Don't you dare."

"I've had it with this!" Ganger Cleaves snapped as she turned to Ganger Jennifer angrily. "What's the point in this ridiculous war?"

She stepped up to the other Ganger, staring at her almost sadly as she said: "Look at you, Jen. You were a sweet kid. Look at you now. The stuff of nightmares. I don't want my world populated by monsters."

Ganger Jennifer stared back for a moment, before she sneered: "You can't stop the factory from melting down, _boss_."

She hissed the word sarcastically before continuing angrily: "I'll take revenge on humanity with or without you."

"It doesn't have to be about revenge." The Doctor interjected quickly, staring at Ganger Jennifer beseechingly. "It can be so much better than that-"

Ganger Jennifer turned and ran out before he could even finish, and the Doctor folded his lips. Terry came over and touched his arm, and he glanced at her. She met his eyes as he gazed at her in defeat, and the Doctor reached over to her, pulling her into his embrace.

* * *

In the acid room, Ganger Terry watched sadly as Jimmy hung onto the lid of the boiling acid vat. She'd hoped that Terry's warning for the Doctor would have made the call come earlier, soon enough to save all these unnecessary sacrifices.

But she knew, from her memories shared with her Theta, that it couldn't be. Time wasn't linear, and one outcome was just the result of thousands of different strands and paths. Terry's arrival in this universe had been one strand, which could affect certain things but not others. Not everything.

Ganger Terry watched sadly as acid spilt over the side of the lid, hitting Jimmy right in the chest just as the door to the acid room beeped open.

"Argh!" Jimmy cried in pain, falling back and the Ganger Doctor and Ganger Terry were already there to catch him, having foreseen this.

They laid the man down gently as Ganger Jimmy shouted desperately, running down the steps and towards them: "Let me through."

He skid to his knees beside Jimmy, and the Ganger Doctor informed Ganger Jimmy softly: "There's nothing we can do. The acid's reached his heart."

Ganger Jimmy's face set with pain, but he held onto a shred of hope as he begged Jimmy: "Hang in there, mate."

Jimmy gasped as he gazed up at his doppelganger, spluttering between the pain: "I'm quite handsome from this angle."

He groaned as the acid ate away at his flesh, while Ganger Jimmy gazed sorrowfully down at the dying man.

"I'm sorry." Ganger Jimmy said hesitantly but no less sincerely. "I'm the fake. Adam deserves his real dad."

"Shut up." Jimmy got out as he stared with dimming eyes up at his Ganger, and Ganger Jimmy begged: "What do you want me to do? Anything. Just say."

Jimmy gasped, and he got out as best as he could: "The way things are, mate, it's up to you now."

His voice started to get faint, and he choked, but reached up with what little strength he had to grab his necklace, handing it to his Ganger.

Ganger Jimmy's eyes widened and he clutched the Jimmy's hand over the pendant, tears threatening to spill as Jimmy whispered: "Be a dad. You remember how."

He let out one more choked gasp before his body sagged. His eyes closed, and they knew he was gone.

A tear slipped down Ganger Terry's cheek as she watched Ganger Jimmy slowly open Jimmy's hand, taking the wedding ring pendant and holding it sadly before him.

"Jimmy Wicks." The Ganger Doctor murmured and Ganger Jimmy looked up with shining eyes. "You're a dad."

The Ganger Doctor smiled gently, and Ganger Jimmy looked back down at the ring, then at Jimmy, who lay at rest now.

"Two little ducks went out one day," Ganger Terry sang in her soft undertone as another tear slipped down her cheek, "over the hills and far away. Mother duck said: 'quack, quack, quack, quack'. But only one little duck came back."

* * *

"Daddy?" Adam called in the dining room. "Where's my daddy?"

The Doctor tensed in Terry's arms at the boy's calls, but she rubbed him soothingly as she held him close. They glanced over as they heard movement from the doorway, and Terry smiled gently as Ganger Jimmy entered, leading the rescued group inside, and Rory lit up as he spotted Amy.

Terry let go of the Doctor, but he kept an arm around her waist as they turned to watch while Rory hurried over to her as the humans moved to face their Ganger counterparts. Terry reached out to hug the Ganger Doctor and Ganger Terry, the Doctor joining the hug, while Amy reached out the moment Rory was close enough and hugged her husband tightly, Rory embracing her as well.

Ganger Jimmy meanwhile had moved slowly but determinedly over to the hologram, where Adam brightened as he called: "Daddy, it's me."

Ganger Jimmy choked a little but then broke out into a wide smile for his son as he called lovingly: "Hey, sunshine. What are you up to?"

"Opening all my presents." Adam answered proudly, and Ganger Jimmy chuckle, though it was a little watery: "Ha ha, good lad. You have fun today. And remember your dad…" He swallowed. "He loves you very, very much."

"When are you coming home?" Adam asked hopefully, and the Doctor answered as he and Terry walked up behind Ganger Jimmy: "Daddy's coming home today, Adam."

"Yay!" Adam cheered, and Ganger Jimmy smiled softly as he watched the little boy dance happily.

The call ended with a click, and the Doctor turned to the room as he said sharply: "We need to move."

"Now." Terry ordered firmly as she pulled the Doctor by the hand, running out the room.

The others quickly followed, all of them feeling the urgency once more as alarms went off. They made a dash for their lives, running down various corridors.

"Left!" Cleaves called directions from the back as the Doctor raced with Terry at the front, Amy right behind while Rory panted: "It never ceases to amaze me how you can run in those heels!"

"Time Lady!" Terry called back, and the Doctor exclaimed: "Oi! Fibbing!"

"Rule number one, Doctor! Rule number one!" Ganger Terry countered as they sprinted through the monastery, only to skid to a halt as they heard a distinct, ominous growl ahead.

Terry's eyes widened as she saw what used to be Ganger Jennifer standing in the pathway before them, blocking them off as she growled menacingly while her neck and limbs started to stretch and coil like a snake.

"Run." The Doctor murmured as he slowly back away. "Run. Run!"

They turned and ran the other way, racing away as the monster that was once Ganger Jennifer snarled.

The Ganger Doctor and Ganger Terry took the lead this time, racing ahead, when suddenly they were forced to skid to another stop as there was an ominous crack above their heads.

"Ooo, roof's going to give." The Ganger Doctor called worriedly, and Ganger Terry tugged on his hand as she called: "In here!"

She ran through a side passage, and they all dashed through a security door that was marked 'DANGER No Humans', when Ganger Dicken protested urgently: "We have to stop her. This door doesn't lock!"

"No," Dicken agreed, "but the far one does!"

"Wait!" Terry called, but Dicken ran off back down the passage and to the first door they'd passed through.

Ganger Terry caught Terry as the Time Lady made to chase after the man, and she shook her head as Terry glanced at her in disbelief.

"Trust me, you can't go." Ganger Terry said sadly, and Terry cried incredulously: "Why not?"

"Because something worse will happen if you get hurt or threatened." Ganger Terry admitted, and Terry frowned, before she glanced back down the passage as there was a crash and a bang.

"Dicken!" Amy gasped, as they stared at the locked door at the end of the passage… Dicken trapped on the other side.

The group, beside the two Doctors, Ganger Terry, and Ganger Dicken, flinched as they heard Dicken scream in pain while a loud snarl and horrible slashing sounds came from behind the door.

Terry sighed in defeat while the other three Time Lords were unmoved, even as Ganger Dicken leaned forward in despair, screaming: "No!"

As a growl sounded, he was forced to slam the door, bracing himself against it with help from Ganger Jimmy and the Ganger Doctor.

"One little duck went out one day," Ganger Terry whispered and Terry glanced at her, "over the hills and far away."

The Ganger Doctor also looked over while Terry frowned at her doppelganger as the Time Lady murmured sorrowfully: "Mother duck said: 'quack, quack, quack, quack'. But none of the five little ducks came back."

Her voice trailed off at the end, and Terry's frown deepened as she saw Ganger Terry exchange mournful looks with the Ganger Doctor.

The Doctor meanwhile was staring up at the ceiling, and he murmured: "Here she comes."

The others all turned in alarm, only the four Time Lords remaining calm as they stared at the ceiling as it rumbled and cracked.

"You'll want to take a step back." Terry advised the Doctor, and he did as she said without question.

Just before the Tardis came smashing through to land with a crash right in front of him.

The Ganger Doctor beamed as he said admiringly: "Oh, she does like to make an entrance."

The Doctor meanwhile frowned and he asked Terry: "Why did you tell me to move? I didn't have to."

"Because I wanted to be the first to greet her." Terry answered as she opened the Tardis door.

The Doctor grinned slowly after her, while the Ganger Doctor remarked: "Ooh, cheeky. I remember why I love her."

To her surprise, Terry blushed at his words.

"What?" Terry asked, confused, before they were interrupted as the monster outside snarled and banged against the door.

"All right, everyone move!" The Doctor shouted as he gestured to the Tardis door, and Terry called: "Come on! Rory, Jimmy, Dicken, Cleaves, Amy!"

"Go. Go, go, go." The Ganger Doctor urged and Ganger Terry pushed Ganger Dicken to move as she encouraged him to run.

Cleaves however ran back to help them at the door, and Ganger Cleaves shouted at her: "Get on board! Go!"

"I'm not leaving." Cleaves retorted, and Ganger Cleaves rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, the monster outside slammed against the door, sending Ganger Cleaves, the Ganger Doctor, Amy, and Ganger Terry staggering back briefly, before they braced themselves against the door once more.

Ganger Cleaves looked at her original, her gaze determined as she said firmly: "Go."

Cleaves met her eyes, and read the emotion deep inside, recognizing it instantly. She pursed her lips, but nodded once, sending her Ganger one last look before she turned and ran for the Tardis.

Rory, Terry, and the Doctor met Cleaves at the door and ushered her inside, before looking back out at the door and to where Ganger Terry stood beside Ganger Cleaves, while the Ganger Doctor sent them a small sign to indicate it was time.

Terry's eyes saddened as she watched Amy tugging on the Ganger Doctor and Ganger Terry's arms as she said determinedly: "Hey, hey. Now's our chance."

"We have to stay." The Ganger Doctor answered instantly as he gestured to himself and Ganger Terry. "Hold this door closed. Give you time to dematerialise."

"Oh," Amy groaned impatiently, "don't be crazy. Okay, what happens to you two? Hm?"

"Well-" The Ganger Doctor began, when Ganger Terry chimed in impatiently: "This place is just about to explode, but we can stop her."

"Both of you can survive this, okay?" Amy argued as the Doctor, with Terry behind him, strode over. "There has to be a way."

"Or perhaps," the Doctor challenged as he stood before Amy, "you think we should stay instead?"

He looked down at Amy, who looked a little appalled as she protested quickly: "No, of course not."

She came up before the Doctor and Terry, saying beseechingly as she pointed at Ganger Terry and the Ganger Doctor: "But look, this man and woman, I've flown with them, you know?"

The Doctor raised a brow, as Amy went on quickly: "And you two are amazing and yeah, I misjudged you, but you're not… them. I'm sorry."

She finished in a whisper, really feeling bad, and Terry finally couldn't take it any more. She turned her head away as the Ganger Doctor said from behind: "Amy, we swapped shoes."

"I'm the Doctor." The Doctor finally revealed to Amy, reaching out an arm to hug Terry to his side as Amy blinked uncomprehendingly. "And this is my angel."

"And we're the Flesh." Ganger Terry finished quietly.

There was another crash against the door, and the three Gangers quickly pressed themselves harder against the door while Amy whipped around and stated to the Ganger Doctor and Ganger Terry: "You can't be. You're the real them."

"No, we're not." The Ganger Doctor said in exasperation, but Ganger Terry was a little kinder as she explained: "Amy, we switched shoes a long time ago. He and I," she gestured at the Ganger Doctor, "haven't been the real ones all along."

Amy turned to look between the two couples, her eyes filling with tears as she felt the sting of betrayal, hurt and confusion swim over her.

"What?" Amy whispered, and the Doctor explained quietly: "I'm the original Doctor and this is the original Terry, Amy."

"I'm sorry, Amy." Terry murmured sadly. "But the Doctor had to know if we were truly the same."

She nodded at their Ganger counterparts, while the Doctor explained: "It was important, vital we learn about The Flesh, and we could only do that through your eyes."

"I'm so sorry." Terry murmured. "But now you know… we're the same."

Amy blinked, absorbing the shock, before she slowly turned to the Ganger Doctor and Ganger Terry. The brunette woman smiled at her, and reached forward and Amy sobbed as she almost fell into the shorter woman's embrace.

"Why?" She asked, and Ganger Terry soothed: "Some things have to be done. I'm so sorry we tricked you, but you'll understand Amy."

"I never thought it possible." Amy whispered as she looked up with tearful eyes at the Ganger Doctor, making him frown a little in confusion.

"What?" He asked, and she explained softly: "You're twice the man and woman I thought you two were."

Ganger Terry smiled a little as she let go and let Amy hug the Ganger Doctor. She clung to him, and the Ganger Doctor let her, but he murmured suddenly in her ear: "Push, Amy. But only when she tells you to."

Amy frowned at her, confused and suddenly feeling a little strange, but the moment was broken as there was another almighty crash and the door threatened to break down.

"Amy, come on!" Rory shouted desperately, and with one last look back Amy turned and ran to her husband.

The pair paused in the Tardis doorway as the two Doctors and two Terrys faced each other for the last time. Terry reached out and hugged her doppelganger, and Ganger Terry hugged her back tightly, while the two Doctors simply regarded one another.

"Look after yourself." Ganger Terry murmured to Terry quietly, so the Doctors couldn't hear. "You'll need it in the future."

"Oh, you're as cryptic as River." Terry sighed, before she looked at Ganger Terry in surprise as the latter sighed a little and murmured: "I suppose it's a good thing you and I weren't completely alike."

"What?" Terry asked, puzzled, but Ganger Terry just smiled as she murmured: "Remember. Rule number one."

Terry frowned, but Ganger Terry shook her head and let go.

In the meantime, the two Doctors had been conversing, the Ganger Doctor shrugging: "Well, my death arrives, I suppose."

"But this one, we're not invited to." The Doctor murmured thoughtfully.

"Pardon?" The Ganger Doctor asked, frowning, while the two Terrys broke apart at that moment.

"Nothing." The Doctor muttered before he added: "Your molecular memory can survive this, you know. It may not be the end."

He tossed his sonic screwdriver at the Ganger Doctor, who shrugged as he replied: "Yeah, well, if I turn up to nick all your biscuits, then you'll know you were right, won't you."

The Doctor chuckled as the Ganger Doctor pocketed the sonic, before the smile faded as they exchanged last looks. Terry finally released her doppelganger, moving beside the Doctor so they could all gaze at each other for one last second before the original pair turned away.

" _Goodbye."_ The two Time Ladies called at the same time as they did, and the two Doctors scoffed: " _It's never goodbye._ "

"Doctor! Terry!" Amy called urgently, staring mournfully at the Gangers. "No, please."

The door banged again, and the Ganger Doctor said quickly: "You too, Cleaves. Off you pop."

"I'm staying." Ganger Cleaves replied firmly.

"What?" The Ganger Doctor cried: "This is not the time for grand gestures!"

"Says the king of grand gestures." Ganger Cleaves scoffed. "This is my factory. I'm not going anywhere. And you don't seem nearly as surprised."

She glanced at Ganger Terry, who shrugged as she answered: "Spoilers."

She then glanced back at the Doctor, Terry, and the Ponds, who were still hesitating by the doorway to the Tardis.

"Well then, go on!" She called, while Ganger Cleaves ordered: "Yeah, what she said! Clear off out of here, the lot of you."

Terry tugged on the Doctor's arm, and with a final look, the four ducked into the Tardis.

The Gangers watched as the Tardis wheezed as it dematerialized, and Ganger Terry commented as they watched the Tardis disappear: "You know, it kind of hurts more than I thought it would to see it leave us behind."

"Yeah, well, that's cause we're the same in the end." The Ganger Doctor shrugged, but Ganger Terry noted softly: "Not entirely."

The Ganger Doctor and Ganger Cleaves glanced at her as Ganger Terry murmured: "Daemon can never be copied. All of them learnt that the hard way."

Ganger Cleaves blinked in confusion while the Ganger Doctor sighed as he answered: "Well, probably all for the best. Though we could've used her here."

He grinned cheekily at Ganger Terry, who smiled before looking at Ganger Cleaves.

"You all right, Cleaves?" She asked, and Ganger Cleaves admitted: "I suppose, with my death imminent and my sacrificial companions speaking complete gibberish. So, what's our plan?"

Ganger Terry chuckled, while the Ganger Doctor pulled out his sonic as he explained: "This will dissolve her."

"And us too." Ganger Cleaves noted, but the Ganger Doctor commented: "There may be a way back from this."

"From being vaporised?" Ganger Cleaves asked skeptically. "How?"

"Don't know." Ganger Terry replied, and the Ganger Doctor added cheerily: "Let's find out, eh?"

They pushed off the door, opening it and the Ganger Doctor aimed his sonic at the monster waiting outside as it snarled at them, his free hand reaching out to clasp Ganger Terry's as she wrapped her other hand around Ganger Cleaves'.

"Sad mother duck went out one day," Ganger Terry murmured as they stared the monster down, "over the hills and far away."

"The sad mother duck said: 'quack, quack, quack, quack'." The Ganger Doctor murmured with her as the monster growled.

Ganger Terry glanced at him, staring him in the eyes as she finished gently: "And all of the five little ducks came back."

He smiled before they both turned to face the monster as the Ganger Doctor breathed: "Geronimo."

The monster leapt at them as the Ganger Doctor pressed his sonic, and they all disappeared, their forms dissolving into nothing.

* * *

The Doctor was leaning on the Tardis console, and Terry leaned against him sadly, their hands still interlocked.

" _I'm sorry, Theta._ " Terry sighed, and his hand squeezed hers.

" _It's not your fault._ " He answered, and she retorted: " _It's not yours either._ "

He glanced at her, his eyes softening, before he kissed her forehead.

" _You're right._ " He sighed. " _It's just that-_ "

" _-Sometimes it doesn't always feel that way._ " Terry agreed and he smiled softly.

Terry paused for a moment, wondering if she should ask the Doctor about what Ganger Terry had said. But at that moment Amy headed over towards them, eyeing them worriedly, and so she told him instead: " _Now you know about Amy._ "

" _Yes. We'll have to act quickly now._ " He answered, and then as Amy drew up to them he told the group at large: "The energy from the Tardis will stabilise the Gangers for good. They're people now."

"And," Cleaves asked quietly, "what happens to me? I still have this."

She pointed to her head, and the Doctor explained: "Ah, that's not a problem. I have something for that."

Terry was already digging around under the Tardis console as the Doctor descried: "It's, it's, it's small and red and tastes like burnt onions!"

He smiled excitedly as Terry handed him a small vial filled with red liquid, saying happily: "Ha!"

"Thank you, Sexy." Terry murmured as she patted the console, and the Tardis hummed back at her while the Doctor told Cleaves: "But it'll get rid of your blood clot."

He tossed the vial at her, and Cleaves took it, surprise, regret, and a small bit of hope lighting up her face. The Doctor pulled a red balloon from under the Tardis console, and he beamed at them: "Happy endings."

* * *

Ganger Jimmy held onto the red balloons as he stepped out onto the beach, watching the little boy standing there waiting, before calling happily: "Hey! Hello, bud."

"Daddy!" Adam called excitedly as he turned and ran towards his father. "You're back!"

Terry smiled as she watched the two embrace, leaning against the Doctor as he hugged her to his side.

" _Happy endings._ " She mused, and the Doctor smiled: " _When you're here with me, angel, always._ "

" _Ooh, look at you, Mr. Flirt._ " Terry grinned at him cheekily before turning and walking back towards the Tardis.

The Doctor glanced back at the happy reunion below before he walked back up the hill after her, heading into the Tardis.

* * *

The Doctor led the way out the Tardis and into the Morpeth Jetsan office, the remainder of the crew following while Terry, Amy, and Rory brought up the rear.

As they walked into the office building, Cleaves asked the Doctor uncertainly: "You really want us to do this?"

"Your company's telling the world that the situation is over." The Doctor answered softly. "You need to get in there and tell them that the situation's only just begun."

Cleaves stopped, hesitating as she stared at the office doors, but the Doctor encouraged: "Make them understand what they're doing to the Flesh. Make them stop."

He turned to Ganger Dicken, and he told him firmly: "Dicken, remember, people are good. In their bones, truly good. Don't hate them, will you?"

He patted the other man, and Ganger Dicken smiled as he replied: "How can I hate them? I'm one of them now."

"Yeah." The Doctor smiled back, while Terry added gently as she looked at Dicken and Cleaves: "And just remember, people died. Don't let that be in vain."

She nodded at the office doors as she finished encouragingly: "Make what you say in that room count."

Cleaves smiled, and she looked to Dicken as she asked: "Ready?"

He nodded, while the Doctor grinned and slapped Cleaves on the shoulder encouragingly before he stepped back beside Terry.

Dicken stepped up beside Cleaves at the door, as she said firmly: "Side by side."

"You got it, boss." Dicken answered, and they smiled, Cleaves sending one last look at the Doctor and Terry before she turned and opened the doors to the press conference waiting.

As the pair disappeared, the Doctor's face dropped while Terry's eyes slid over to Amy.

"What?" Amy asked, a small smile on her face as she tilted her head curiously. "You two okay?"

Terry shook her head, while the Doctor said abruptly: "I said breathe, Pond. Remember? Well, breathe."

Rory frowned in confusion while Amy threw up her hands in exasperation as she demanded: "Why?"

"Amy, breathe." Terry said gently, reaching over to her friend just as Amy suddenly doubled over in pain.

"Oh!" She cried, clutching her stomach, and Rory gasped: "Whoa."

"Oh." Amy whimpered, holding her stomach, and Terry urged: "Amy, breathe."

"What's wrong with her?" Rory asked anxiously, and the Doctor ordered: "Get her into the Tardis."

Rory wrapped his arm around Amy, starting to lead her off, when suddenly Terry began to glow.

"Oh, for the love of-" She sighed, but the Doctor held her shoulders, looking her in the eyes as he said determinedly: "We'll find her, so don't worry."

"I'm not." Terry replied firmly. He nodded, letting her go, but Terry gripped his hands, staring into his green eyes and she called to him: " _Things will be hard, Theta, but remember: the only water in the forest is a river._ "

He frowned, and asked: " _What?_ "

" _I'm so sorry._ " Terry replied, before she disappeared.

*A/N And finally, the mystery of the five ducks is resolved... or is it?


	12. School Reunion

Terry sighed as she reappeared, worrying her lip. The next trip would be dangerous for the Doctor, but she had to believe he'd do his best and there was nothing more she could do for now.

' _Come on, Teresa._ ' Terry shook herself sternly. ' _If you'd landed in the middle of a situation, like in the middle of dinosaurs or something, you'd be dead by now._ '

Of course, it was at that moment that someone screamed.

Terry jumped, whipping around as she searched for the source of the scream, which had sounded like a male with a very high-pitched voice. It was then that she realized she was inside what appeared to be a school building, currently dark and with only the moonlight to light her way.

' _No…_ ' Terry thought excitedly as she took off down the corridor, running towards where the scream had come from. ' _It can't be-_ '

She slammed right into someone, and Terry oomphed as she toppled backwards from the force of the blow. Strong hand grabbed her arms, steadying her, and she looked up to see Ten.

"Doctor!" She gasped, as he said in surprise: "Terry! When did you get here?"

But Terry's eyes had dropped to the woman beside the Doctor, who was eyeing her a little warily, and she blurted out excitedly: "Sarah Jane Smith!"

Sarah Jane blinked, startled, while the Doctor raised a brow in surprise and amusement as Terry said excitedly: "Oh, this is fantastic!"

"Oi, that's my line." The Doctor complained, and she countered: "Not any more."

He pouted at her, while Terry stuck out a hand to Sarah Jane, saying warmly: "Hello, my name's Terry Storm."

"Sarah Jane Smith… as you seem to know." Sarah Jane replied, smiling a little more genuinely at Terry's enthusiastic greeting though she shot the Doctor a confused look.

"Oh, I… heard about you from the Doctor." Terry explained quickly, and the Doctor hid a smile at that, while Terry went on excitedly: "You're absolutely incredible, and it's such an honour to meet you."

"Yeah." The Doctor said, while adding telepathically: " _You might want to let up on the excitement just a little bit._ "

" _Shut up, this is exciting!_ " Terry retorted. " _I can't' believe I got to meet her, I got to meet_ the _Sarah Jane Smith!_ "

At that moment, a whirl of blonde hair came skidding before them, and they all looked over in surprise as Rose looked at them in surprise.

"Did you hear that?" Rose asked urgently, before noticing Terry.

"Terry!" She exclaimed happily before noting the other woman standing beside the Doctor.

"Who's she?" She asked with a frown as she stared at Sarah Jane.

"Rose, Sarah Jane." The Doctor introduced. "Sarah Jane, Rose and Terry, as she's already introduced."

Rose looked Sarah Jane up and down, while Sarah Jane's eyes narrowed a little at the protectiveness in Rose's expression before she forced a smile as she greeted, lifting her hand for Rose to shake: "Hi. Nice to meet you."

Rose shook the older woman's hand, folding her lips a little angrily, while Sarah Jane noted as she glanced at the Doctor: "You can tell you're getting older. Your assistants are getting younger."

"I'm not his _assistant_." Rose snapped, hissing the word like it was an insult. "And neither's Terry."

Terry raised a brow in amusement while the Doctor scratched the back of his head sheepishly as Sarah Jane challenged: "No?"

She then glanced at the Doctor as she said flatly: "Get you, tiger."

" _Oooh, look what you've done now._ " Terry told the Doctor in amusement, and he scowled a little at her. " _Don't look at me like that, mister. You're the one who's responsible for this._ "

" _Yeah, okay, but less of the snark, Terry._ " He replied, annoyed, before he gestured to the front for them to look for Mickey.

Terry smiled at the other two as she ran after the Doctor, leaving Rose and Sarah Jane to glare at one another for another moment before the two followed the two Time Lords.

They ran down a few corridors before coming upon a classroom where the door had been opened, and the Doctor ran in only to stop with a sigh as he saw Mickey scrambling about to reorganize a large pile of yellow-ish packets.

"Sorry." Mickey gasped as he saw the group entering the classroom. "Sorry, it was only me. You told me to investigate, so I started looking through some of these cupboards and all of these fell on me."

The Doctor bent down to examine the packets while Rose said in a revolted tone: "Oh, my God, they're rats."

Terry was also wrinkling her nose in disgust while Rose continued in horror: "Dozens of rats. Vacuum packed rats."

"And you decided to scream." The Doctor said impatiently as he stood back up, looking at Mickey.

"It took me by surprise!" Mickey replied defensively, and the Doctor scoffed: "Like a little girl?"

Terry rolled her eyes while Mickey protested: "It was dark! I was covered in rats!"

"Nine, maybe ten years old." The Doctor mocked. "I'm seeing pigtails, frilly skirt- Ow!"

"Focus." Terry scolded as she gestured at the rats, while the Doctor rubbed his head as he whined at Terry: "Why'd you hit me?"

"Rude, not nice, focus." She answered impatiently, pointing at the rats. "Rats? Something a little strange there?"

"I agree." Rose added while the Doctor became serious once more. "Why are there rats in school?"

"Well, obviously they use them in Biology lessons." Sarah Jane interjected. "They dissect them."

She glanced at Rose as she added a little scathingly: "Or maybe you haven't reached that bit yet. How old are you?"

"Excuse me, no one dissects rats in school anymore." Rose retorted as she stared Sarah Jane down. "They haven't done that for _years_. Where are you from, the dark ages?"

"Anyway." The Doctor interrupted, while Mickey raised his brows. "Moving on. Everything started when Mister Finch arrived. We should go and check his office."

He tossed the rat at Mickey, making him flinch while Terry snorted, before he turned and walked out. Rose and Sarah Jane followed quickly, moving to flank him while Terry and Mickey followed behind.

Mickey glanced at Terry as he asked: "It was Terry, right?"

She looked at him in surprise and he elaborated: "Terry… Storm? We met at Christmas."

"Oh!" Terry smiled, as she explained: "Yeah, maybe you have but I haven't yet. Has Rose explained how I travel in time?"

"Er, I think she mentioned it… in passing." Mickey said hesitantly, and Terry shrugged as she explained: "Well, to keep it short, I travel in time but kind of without control, unlike the Tardis, so I keep popping up around the Doctor at different points in his life."

"We never meet in the same order." She rephrased as she saw the confusion on Mickey's face. "So you've met me before - at Christmas you said? – but I haven't done that yet. Get it?"

She glanced at him, as he stared at her and she could see he didn't. But he said quickly: "Oh yeah, sure, definitely. Gotcha."

"Right." Terry shrugged, turning back to follow the Doctor. She now realized how it must feel to be River, and finally understood why River always seemed so cryptic in her explanations: it got tiring trying to explain things without being long-winded.

She refocused as she caught up enough to hear the Doctor say quickly: "Oh, I must've done. Sarah Jane. Mention her all the time."

Terry suppressed a snort as she and Mickey came up behind the Doctor, while Rose and Sarah Jane had forged on a bit ahead, the two warring without actual fighting.

"Hold on." Rose pretended to think about it. "Sorry. Never."

"What, not even once?" Sarah Jane asked, sounding a little hurt as she stared at Rose. "He didn't mention me even once to you?"

"Nope." Rose scorned as she strode ahead, and Sarah Jane demanded as she followed: "But he mentioned me to Terry?"

"What?" Rose asked sharply, glancing back, only to see Terry shaking her head a little bit.

"Oh, maybe he just doesn't tell you things." Sarah Jane was saying, sounding a little more smug, but Rose had returned to her confidence at Terry's silent explanation as she scoffed: "No, it's different. Terry's a Time Lady, she can speak with the Doctor in his mind."

"What?" Sarah Jane gasped, glancing back at the Doctor incredulously. "I thought you never travelled with other Time Lords?"

"Maybe _you_ don't know him as well as you think." Rose interjected smugly, and Sarah Jane followed after her as they powered on ahead, asking: "But he's _really_ never mentioned me?"

" _Well done._ " Terry told the Doctor sarcastically, and he gave her an aggravated look while Mickey said gleefully: "Ho, ho, mate. The missus and the ex. Welcome to every man's worst nightmare."

The Doctor groaned as Mickey patted him and then walked on ahead as well, while Terry strode beside him as she noted: "And you even got burned by Mickey."

"Oh, stop it." He sighed. "I've already got enough of a headache without your smart comments."

Terry glanced at him sheepishly, and she offered apologetically: "Sorry. It's just, this was really funny for me. But I forgot it's very real to you. I'm sorry."

"Nah, don't worry about it." He sighed as he walked beside her. "Just, just try not to give me any more sarcasm."

"Yes, sir." Terry grinned, and he rolled his eyes at her but she was happy to see a smile on his face.

"Doctor? Terry?" Rose called, looking at him oddly as she and Sarah Jane waited outside the headmaster's office.

"Right, here we go." The Doctor stated as he pulled out his sonic, pointing it at the locked door as he got back down to business.

As he soniced the door, he added thoughtfully: "Maybe those rats were food."

"Food for what?" Rose asked, puzzled, but the office door clicked open at that moment.

The Doctor opened it and glanced inside, pausing as he heard the deep breathing and soft snuffles. His eyes slowly travelled up to the ceiling and he said slowly: "Rose, you know you used to think all the teachers slept in the school?"

Rose glanced at him, puzzled, before her face paled as the Doctor told her grimly: "Well, they do."

The others all peered inside, and the humans' eyes widened as they took in the giant bat-like creatures hanging upside-down from the ceiling.

"No way!" Mickey gasped, before he turned and dashed out. Rose and Sarah Jane slipped out quickly behind him, Terry following as she glanced back one more time before the Doctor quietly moved out of the office as well and shut the door firmly behind him.

* * *

Mickey raced outside the school, Rose behind him, and he yelled as the Doctor, Terry, and Sarah Jane caught up: "I am not going back in there! No way."

"Those were teachers." Rose gasped in shock, and the Doctor explained: "When Finch arrived, he brought with him seven new teachers, four dinner ladies and a nurse. Thirteen. Thirteen big bat people. Come on."

He turned back into the school, and the women made to follow when Mickey shouted incredulously: "'Come on'? You've got to be kidding!"

"I need the Tardis." The Doctor replied impatiently. "I've got to analyse that oil from the kitchen."

" _You won't need the Tardis._ " Terry said mysteriously, and he glanced at her, before looking up in surprise as Sarah Jane grabbed his arm and said excitedly: "I might be able to help you there. I've got something to show you."

Rose scowled in irritation as Sarah Jane hurried off down the school yard, heading for the car park. The Doctor shot a look of surprise at Terry before he followed Sarah Jane and Terry was right behind them, so she missed as Rose sent her a baffled look.

They reached the lone car parked in the lot, and Sarah Jane quickly unlocked it, opening up the boot as the others all peered inside. Terry smiled as she saw the green, plaid blanket covering a bulky object while the Doctor reached in curiously to pull the blanket away and revealing-

"K9!" The Doctor cried excitedly as he stared at the robot dog happily. "Terry Storm, Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, allow me to introduce K9."

"K9 Mark Three, isn't it, Doctor?" Terry teased, and he added: "Yes, K9 Mark Three to be precise."

"Why does he look so disco?" Rose asked spitefully, and Terry glanced at the companion in surprise as the Doctor snapped angrily: "Oi! How about you, with your hooded shirts and jeans, think that's fashionable two thousand years from now?"

"Doctor." Terry said severely, as Rose's eyes narrowed while Sarah Jane and Mickey stared at them in surprise.

"Rose," Terry added in a placating voice, "K9's pretty old now, is all. But, in the year five thousand, he was cutting edge."

She gestured at the robot dog, satisfying the Doctor. The Time Lord glanced over at Sarah Jane as he asked: "But what's happened to him?"

Sarah Jane was giving him and Terry an odd look, but she quickly shook herself as she explained sadly: "Oh, one day, he just, nothing."

"Well, didn't you try and get him repaired?" The Doctor questioned, and Terry pointed out: "Find parts for a year five thousand robot dog in 2006?"

"Oh, right." The Doctor realized, before he patted the robot dog as he cooed: "Ooh, what's the nasty lady done to you, eh?"

"I happen to think Sarah Jane's a very nice lady." Terry retorted, and the Doctor chuckled at her as he glanced at Terry and then Sarah Jane: "Oh, of course you do. Though I think that too."

He grinned, while Sarah Jane smiled though she continued to look a little puzzled. Rose meanwhile stood up angrily and she snapped at them: "Look, no offence, but could you just stop petting for a minute? Never mind the tin dog. We're busy."

"Oh, right, sorry." Terry said quickly, glancing back at Rose with a slightly puzzled expression. She knew Rose was hurt, but her tone seemed a little to sharp even for that, and somewhat out of character for the blonde companion.

Rose however, was glaring at the Doctor, who glanced at her quickly before looking away with thin lips. Sarah Jane was looking at the three of them with a bewildered expression, that was only furthered as Terry turned to her and asked: "Do you mind driving?"

"Not at all." Sarah Jane answered as she examined Terry for another moment before she turned and moved to the driver's seat as the Doctor slammed the boot shut.

* * *

Terry found herself in a very awkward spot as she stood with Rose and Mickey at the store counter, waiting to order some chips while the Doctor and Sarah Jane laughed and chattered at a table by the window, the Doctor working on fixing K9.

She didn't want to disturb them, knowing Sarah Jane would want some time alone with her precious Doctor and knowing that the Doctor needed to have the time to set things straight with the former companion. But she was finding it increasingly uncomfortable to be with Rose as the blonde glared openly at the Doctor and Terry winced as 'Love will tear us apart' started playing over the radio in the background.

' _Seriously, this isn't even a TV show anymore._ ' She thought in despair. ' _Does the music have to be so fitting to the mood?_ '

"You see," Mickey piped up smugly as he watched Rose, "what's impressive is that it's been nearly an hour since we met her and I still haven't said 'I told you so'."

Terry sighed while Rose muttered irritably: "I'm not listening to this."

"Although, I have prepared a little 'I was right' dance that I can show you later." Mickey laughed, and Rose snapped at him: "Just give it a rest, you don't even understand."

Mickey raised a brow, while the cashier handed over their orders, saying: "Four quid, love."

Rose quickly took the two portions, handing over the money for them as she did. She handed one of the cartons to Terry, who nodded in thanks, while Mickey continued: "All this time you've been giving it, he's different, when the truth is, he's just like any other bloke."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Rose snapped as she sat down, and Terry advised Mickey: "You should probably let it go."

He shrugged as he sat down with them, glancing over to where the Doctor was smiling widely at Sarah Jane.

"Well," Mickey stated, "maybe I don't know what I'm talking about. But if I were you," he looked at Rose, "I'd go easy on the chips."

She hit him on the head, annoyed, while Terry sighed. Mickey rubbed his head as Rose hissed at him: "Seriously, shut up. You don't know what you're talking about."

* * *

The Doctor tightened a screw inside K9, sonicing it as Sarah Jane watched with a smile.

"I thought of you on Christmas Day." Sarah Jane piped up suddenly. "This Christmas just gone? Great big spaceship overhead. I thought, oh yeah, bet he's up there."

"Right on top of it, yeah." The Doctor agreed, messing with the wires now, and Sarah Jane hesitated.

"And Rose?" She asked carefully, and the Doctor nodded: "She was there."

Sarah Jane watched him and then she asked slowly: "And… Terry?"

The Doctor glanced at her, his eyes a little tight but he answered calmly: "She was there, too."

Sarah Jane examined him for a moment as the Doctor turned back to his work on K9, and she finally burst out: "Did I do something wrong, because you never came back for me. You just _dumped_ me."

"I told you." The Doctor mumbled. "I was called back home and in those days humans weren't allowed."

"Is that where you met Terry? She's a Time Lord, or Lady, right?" Sarah Jane asked, hurt, and the Doctor glanced at her sharply.

"No, that's not when I met her." He said a little flatly, and Sarah Jane heard a warning tone in his voice.

She pursed her lips as she accused: "I waited for you. I missed you."

"Oh, you didn't need me." The Doctor scoffed. "You were getting on with your life."

"You were my life." Sarah Jane answered flatly, and the Doctor paused as he glanced at her.

"You know what the most difficult thing was?" Sarah Jane stared at him as she said shakily: "Coping with what happens next, or with what doesn't happen next. You took me to the furthest reaches of the galaxy, you showed me supernovas, intergalactic battles, and then you just dropped me back on Earth. How could anything compare to that?"

"All those things you saw, do you want me to apologise for that?" The Doctor asked, his brows furrowing, and Sarah Jane sighed.

"No," she replied softly, "but we get a taste of that splendour and then we have to go back."

"But look at you, you're investigating." The Doctor said comfortingly, smiling warmly. "You found that school. You're doing what we always did."

"You could have come back." Sarah Jane muttered sulkily, but the Doctor's face was grim as he replied shortly: "I couldn't."

"Why not? Terry?" Sarah Jane asked a little scathingly as she looked up, but she paused as she saw the Doctor's face. His gaze had dropped and his lips were thinned as he just worked silently on K9.

Sarah Jane examined him for a moment as she slowly started to understand, and she let the subject drop as she said instead: "It wasn't Croydon."

He glanced at her, looking confused, and she elaborated: "Where you dropped me off, that wasn't Croydon."

"Where was it?" The Doctor asked, puzzled, and Sarah Jane snapped: "Aberdeen."

"Right…" The Doctor said slowly in realization. "That's next to Croydon, isn't it?"

Sarah Jane chuckled at him, before her face brightened as K9 whirred. The Doctor's face also lit up and he crowed: "Oh, hey. Now we're in business."

He stood up, circling to face K9 as the robot dog greeted: "Master."

"He recognises me." The Doctor beamed, and Sarah Jane smiled before it faded a little as Terry chuckled as she came up behind the Doctor.

"Affirmative." K9 told the Doctor, and Terry cooed: "Aww, he's so cute!"

"Isn't he?" The Doctor asked as he smiled widely at her, a softness in his eyes that had Sarah Jane's eyes open wide in surprise.

Neither noticed her reaction as Terry teased: "Cute, unlike his master."

"Oi, watch it you." The Doctor wagged his finger at her jokingly, before turning and calling to Rose: "Rose, give us the oil."

"I wouldn't touch it, though." Rose warned as she handed over the small jar filled with the sample she'd collected. "That dinner lady got all scorched."

"I'm no dinner lady." The Doctor replied, and Terry wrinkled her nose.

The Doctor also paused, and he added: "And I don't often say that."

He stuck his finger into the oil, drawing out a sample and then smeared it onto a probe as K9 extended it for the Doctor.

"Here we go." Terry murmured as K9 withdrew his probe and the Doctor murmured: "Come on, boy. Here we go."

"Oil. Ex ex ex extract." K9 stuttered as his lights flashed a little. "Ana ana analysing."

"Listen to him, man." Mickey laughed as Rose smiled. "That's a voice."

"Careful. That's my dog." Sarah Jane retorted defensively, and Mickey quickly adopted a contrite expression.

Terry grinned at him, before looking back down as K9 piped up: "Confirmation of analysis. Substance is Krillitane Oil."

The Doctor's eyes widened and he murmured: "They're Krillitanes."

"Is that bad?" Rose asked, glancing at him and then Terry.

"Very." Terry answered with a nod, while the Doctor explained: "Think of how bad things could possibly be, and add another suitcase full of bad."

"And what are… Krillitanes?" Sarah Jane asked, puzzled, and the Doctor replied: "They're a composite race."

"Maybe a little more detail." Terry advised, and the Doctor sighed before he explained to Rose and Sarah Jane: "Just like your culture is a mixture of traditions from all sorts of countries, people you've invaded or have been invaded by. You've got bits of Viking, bits of France, bits of whatever."

He waved his hand to make his point as he continued: "The Krillitanes are the same. An amalgam of the races they've conquered. But they take physical aspects as well. They cherry pick the best bits from the people they destroy."

He frowned down at K9 as he added thoughtfully: "That's why I didn't recognise them. The last time I saw Krillitanes, they looked just like us except they had really long necks."

"What're they doing here?" Rose asked, glancing at Terry. "Terry?"

"You were investigating children." Terry pointed out, and Rose's eyes widened while the Doctor murmured thoughtfully: "They're doing something to the children. But what?"


	13. School Reunion 2

Terry walked out with Sarah Jane and Mickey, helping Mickey carry K9 while Rose and the Doctor dithered in the chip shop doorway. Terry could already feel the heat from their growing argument, and she hastened to get away quickly and let them come to terms with each other in privacy.

She and Mickey placed K9 safely inside the car boot, and Terry patted the robot dog fondly on the head while Sarah Jane watched with a smile.

"So what's the deal with the tin dog?" Mickey asked as they settled K9 in, and Sarah Jane explained: "The Doctor likes travelling with an entourage. Sometimes they're humans, sometimes they're aliens, and sometimes they're tin dogs."

She nodded at K9, and Mickey chuckled as Terry smiled.

Sarah Jane glanced at the two and she asked with no small amount of curiousity: "What about you? Where do you fit in the picture?"

"Me?" Mickey smiled. "I'm their Man in Havana."

Sarah Jane raised a brow while Mickey went on enthusiastically: "I'm the technical support. I'm…"

He broke off as he realized: "Oh, my God. I'm the tin dog."

He sat down on the car boot in shock, and Terry exchanged smiles with Sarah Jane as they patted Mickey comfortingly. Sarah Jane glanced at Terry curiously, and she asked: "And you?"

Terry smiled and she explained: "I travel around myself."

Sarah Jane raised a brow, and Terry continued: "Well, I say myself, but I always appear around the Doctor. Just… at different points in his life, though it seems restricted to the most recent period of his long life."

"Oh?" Sarah Jane asked curiously, but Terry shook her head as she admitted: "I don't even know the whole of it yet. And," she glanced back at the Doctor, "I don't think this Doctor knows it yet either. He's still rather young."

Sarah Jane chuckled as she mused: "That's the first time I've ever heard someone describe the Doctor in that way."

Terry smiled as she replied lightly: "Well, there has to be a first time for everything, right?"

Sarah Jane smiled and nodded, though she couldn't stop herself from asking: "But, what if, one day… it all stops? What would you do?"

"It's a possibility." Terry agreed slowly. "I'm not sure when that could happen, any more than you know your future. But I guess... I'd do what you had to do, Sarah Jane Smith."

Sarah Jane cocked her head, and Terry smiled as she quoted: "'Don't cry because it's over. Smile because it happened.'"

"Ah, Dr. Seuss." Sarah Jane laughed. "You are full of surprises, Terry Storm."

Mickey was looking thoughtful as Terry smiled too, before she suddenly stiffened as she heard a voice whisper above the wind: "Time Lord _._ "

She looked up sharply as there was a loud screech, the others doing the same, before all of their eyes widened as they saw a Krillitane come swooping down towards them. They all ducked, the Doctor hurrying over to shield Terry with his body as the Krillitane went right for her, but the Krillitane simply swooped over all their heads before it flew off.

"Was that a Krillitane?" Sarah Jane gasped as they slowly stood back up, watching the alien bat fly off into the distance, still screeching.

"But it didn't even touch her." Rose protested, glancing at Terry. "It just flew off. What did it do that for?"

She looked to the Doctor and Terry for answers, but Terry just shook her head while the Doctor stared off after the disappearing Krillitane.

* * *

"Sorry, it'll be a little cramped." Sarah Jane apologized as they all trooped into her home.

"Nah, we've been in smaller places." The Doctor replied easily as he peered about the small but comfortable looking house. "We can easily make do."

Terry had to admit a part of her was dying as she looked around the small living room, filled with so many books, and couches with as many cushions as they could hold. Sarah Jane had moved into her small kitchen, putting down tea while the Doctor puttered about looking at the bookshelves and Terry shook herself out of her fangirl mode as she glanced back to the doorway.

"Yeah, but…" Terry began slowly. "Why are Rose and Mickey also here again?"

The Doctor blinked in surprised realization, while Terry looked at the two in question as she pointed out: "You guys do have a home to go back to."

"It's too far." Rose answered blithely. "If we want to be at the school bright and early, this is far closer."

"Yeah, and I wouldn't miss Rose's constant jeal-" Mickey began when Rose whacked her elbow into his stomach.

The Doctor frowned a little in confusion while Rose went on over Mickey's pained gasps: "So it makes sense that we stay here too."

"This would all have been so much easier if we'd just gotten back to the Tardis." Terry sighed, and the Doctor nodded in agreement, but Sarah Jane piped up as she started pouring out the tea into mugs: "Well, I think this is nice."

She smiled while Mickey went to help Sarah Jane, and Terry had to grin back as she clarified: "No, I do like it. And I'm grateful you're letting us stay over."

"No problem." Sarah Jane smiled. "I'm intrigued as to your story."

"Well…" Terry said with a small smile. "It's quite long, and I can't even tell you most of it."

"Well, how about just what you can say then?" Sarah Jane suggested as she handed out mugs of tea, and Terry laughed.

"Well, it all started with a bright blue light while I was out grocery shopping-" Terry began as she and Sarah Jane settled in the corner of the living room.

Mickey joined them, listening to Terry's story with great interest for he didn't quite know the whole story either. Rose meanwhile wandered over to where the Doctor had pulled out a book and was skimming through it, his glasses perched on his nose.

"Hey." She muttered, and he tensed slightly.

After their argument outside the chip shop, he was a little wary of what Rose might want to say right at that moment.

"I just wanted to say sorry for being so angry earlier." Rose admitted to him softly, and the Doctor sighed.

"It's fine, Rose." He replied as he shut the book and looked right at the blonde before him. "I should be apologizing – after all, you only said the truth."

"No, but I shouldn't have said it." Rose admitted. "It wasn't entirely fair to you."

"But I am curious," the Doctor asked, "why you wanted to know?"

"Well, because…" Rose hesitated. "That is…"

The Doctor stared at her, waiting as he wondered what Rose was hesitating for. He blinked in surprise when Rose suddenly blurted out: "Well, why did you get angry?"

"What?" He asked, taken aback by the question, and Rose repeated: "Why did you get angry when I asked you?"

"Well, I-" The Doctor began before he trailed off.

Rose stared at him in surprise as the Doctor struggled to reply, looking a little surprised. The Doctor meanwhile was trying to think of the reason he had gotten angry. Why had Rose's question angered him? Just the thought of leaving Terry behind…

He glanced at the Time Lady, watching her as she spoke animatedly to Sarah Jane and Mickey, relating her adventures with the Doctor since she'd arrived. She'd skimmed over her regeneration – since it would be in the Doctor's future – and was busy describing a different adventure from before her regeneration, one where she and Rose and the Doctor had run from a whole horde of tiny but angry ant-like aliens.

His hearts lifted and quickened a little as he watched her smile and chat enthusiastically, the way they always seemed to do recently around the Time Lady. The way they'd started to for a brief while around Rose… but stronger around Terry. Always around her. Because if he were honest… he'd felt this way for a long time since Terry had first entered his life.

' _It can't be._ ' He thought in surprise as he realized what he was feeling. ' _Can it?_ '

"Doctor-?" Rose began questioningly, when she saw his eyes widen.

And suddenly, she knew exactly what he was thinking, what he'd discovered. She shut her mouth quickly, realizing now that the Doctor hadn't been aware of what had been painfully clear to Rose for ages now. And the way his eyes seemed glued to Terry, not even glancing at Sarah Jane for the first time since they'd met the older woman, answered Rose's earlier question.

"I'm going to listen to Terry." Rose informed the Doctor, breaking him out of his trance. "You should join us."

He blinked at her as she started to walk off, and he said quickly: "Rose, I-"

"I know." She answered, glancing back at him with a small smile. "That's why I was questioning you earlier. I just didn't realize you hadn't realized it yet."

He blinked again while she strolled off, looking a lot more relaxed as she moved to sit beside Terry, while the Time Lady beamed at her friend. She then looked up curiously as the Doctor joined them as well, the Time Lord situating himself between Sarah Jane and Mickey.

" _Is everything okay, Theta?_ '" She asked telepathically, even as she continued to talk aloud to the others, as she wondered at the distance between the Doctor and Rose.

She'd initially thought, when she saw Rose talking quietly with the Doctor, that they'd reconciled after what she knew had been a tiff outside the chip store, but it didn't appear to be the case if he sat so far away from Rose. And yet, both looked more at ease with each other than Terry had seen the pair, considering how much they usually fought.

" _Yes._ " He answered. " _It's… all fine, now._ "

She glanced at him, puzzled, but he just smiled and started to join in the conversation as he said: "Oh, I remember that one. Rose almost got killed by the Queen ant, do you remember Rose?"

"How could I forget?" Rose laughed, and Terry frowned slightly at the Doctor's deliberate end to their telepathic conversation.

But she shrugged, deciding it was between him and Rose, and so continued to chat as they all sat late into the night, laughing and exchanging stories.

* * *

It was a much more serious group that returned to the school the next morning, as they set refocused on the situation at hand. Terry clambered out of Sarah Jane's car, watching the wave of students heading into the school as the bell rang.

She followed the Doctor as he started walking, while he ordered: "Rose and Sarah, you go to the Maths room. Crack open those computers, I need to see the hardware inside. Here, you might need this."

He handed his sonic over to Sarah Jane, and Terry glanced at Rose. But she was surprised as the blonde seemed a lot less concerned than she'd have expected Rose to be – she was sure Rose had been a lot more jealous in the show.

She shrugged it off as the Doctor continued: "Mickey, surveillance. I want you outside."

"Just stand outside?" Mickey protested, staring as the Doctor walked of as he called: "Terry, with me."

"Here, take these." Sarah Jane added as she tossed Mickey her car keys. "You can keep K9 company."

"Don't forget to leave the window open a crack." The Doctor called over his shoulder as the women followed behind him.

"But he's metal!" Mickey protested, and the Doctor returned: "I didn't mean for him."

"Don't worry, Mickey. You'll be fine!" Terry added over her shoulder as she followed the Doctor while Mickey pouted sulkily.

"What're you two going to do?" Rose asked curiously as they reached the school doors,, and the Doctor answered darkly: "It's time I had a word with Mister Finch."

"And I'm going to be there for moral support, apparently." Terry said a little dryly and the Doctor cracked a smile as he glanced down at her.

"No," he corrected, "you're going to be my Terry, and keep me level-headed."

She frowned at that, while Rose rolled her eyes but with a good-natured smile. Sarah Jane was watching them with an almost puzzled expression as the Doctor walked off, taking Terry's hand as he did, and the Time Lady waved back at Rose.

"See you later, Doctor, angel!" Rose called, making Terry wrinkle her nose.

Rose laughed as the other pair disappeared around the corner before gesturing to Sarah Jane to follow her as they headed off to the computer labs. The older woman did so, glancing back after the Doctor and Terry, and then looking back at Rose as the puzzle slowly started to fall into place.

* * *

The Doctor and Terry stood waiting at the top of the stairs, looking down intently as they waited, after having moved the Tardis from the broom closet the Doctor had left it in the night before. Terry was leaning a lot more casually back against the railings as she looked down over her shoulder while the Doctor stood with both hands on the railings as he leant forward seriously.

They soon spotted their man, and Terry turned to look down as Mr. Finch paused far below, before slowly turning to look up right at the two Time Lords. He met eyes with the Doctor, who wore a dark expression, and then Terry, who was looking grim, before he turned and walked away.

They watched him go, noting the direction of his steps, before heading down the steps and towards the pool.

" _Anything I should know about?_ " The Doctor asked telepathically as they moved, and Terry answered firmly: " _Nothing dangerous there. You'll figure it out in good time._ "

He nodded thoughtfully as they walked, before he held up a hand before her. Terry raised a brow but stopped as the Doctor carefully opened the door to the swimming pool, going in first with wary steps while Terry followed in quietly after him as they both stared at Finch standing on the other side of the pool.

"Who are you?" The Doctor questioned, cutting right to the chase.

"My name is Brother Lassa." Finch, or rather Brother Lassa, answered easily before raising a brow as he return: "And you two?"

"The Doctor and Terry." The Doctor answered for both of them before he asked with his own raised brow: "Since when did Krillitanes have wings?"

"It's been our form for nearly ten generations now." Brother Lassa replied as he walked slowly down his side of the pool, coming closer to stand opposite the pair. "Our ancestors invaded Bessan."

The Doctor also moved to halfway down their side of the pool as Brother Lassa continued: "The people there had some rather lovely wings. They made a million widows in one day. Just imagine."

Terry followed the Doctor, stopping with him as they reached the middle of the pool length, standing directly opposite Brother Lassa.

"And now you're shaped human." The Doctor noted, and Brother Lassa acknowledged lightly: "A personal favourite, that's all."

"And the others?" The Doctor asked, and Brother Lassa began walking once more as he replied: "My brothers remain bat form. What you see is a simple morphic illusion."

The Doctor nodded in realization, also walking back down the pool with Terry beside him, while Brother Lassa continued: "Scratch the surface and the true Krillitane lies beneath."

His eyes narrowed and he looked right at Terry as he questioned: "This doesn't seem to disturb you, and you have yet to say a word. Why is that?"

"Perhaps I simply have nothing to say to you." Terry returned, and Brother Lassa smirked: "You didn't answer the first part of my question."

"As I said before – perhaps I simply have nothing to say to you." Terry repeated, and Brother Lassa pursed his lips as he looked between the pair thoughtfully.

"And what of the Time Lords?" He questioned lightly. "I always thought of you as such a pompous race, seems I'm right."

He glanced at Terry, who merely looked back at him calmly though the Doctor seemed to bristle slightly. Brother Lassa continued in the same light tone: "Ancient, dusty senators, so frightened of change and chaos. And of course, they're all but extinct. Only you two."

He looked at them, his brows raised. "The last. How?"

His eyes fixed on Terry, who frowned slightly while the Doctor's eyes narrowed.

"How did _you_ survive the war?" Brother Lassa questioned, and the Doctor cut in smoothly: "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Brother Lassa raised a brow while Terry glanced at the Doctor as he continued: "More importantly, this plan of yours."

He stopped as they reached the end of the pool and looked right at Brother Lassa as he asked: "What is it?"

Brother Lassa cocked his head a little, staring down the edge of the pool as he murmured: "You don't know."

"That's why I'm asking." The Doctor answered lightly, and Brother Lassa countered as he walked forward slowly, coming down the pool's edge towards them: "Well, show me how clever you are. Work it out."

Terry had the abrupt urge to shove Brother Lassa into the pool as he came ever closer, disliking the way he was mocking the Doctor. The Doctor stayed calm as he warned in a dark tone: "If I don't like it, then it will stop."

He shifted his weight just slightly, placing himself just in front of Terry as Brother Lassa came up right before them. Brother Lassa noted the action and he peered into the Doctor's eyes, reading the dark emotions and warning within them.

"Fascinating." He murmured. "Your people were peaceful to the point of indolence."

He glanced at Terry briefly, but looked back at the Doctor as the Time Lord bristled a little.

"You seem to be something new." Brother Lassa mused as he eyed the Doctor curiously. "Would you declare war on us, Doctor?"

"I'm so old now." The Doctor replied, his voice dark. "I used to have so much mercy."

"And yet, she is young." Brother Lassa noted as he looked back at Terry, who narrowed her eyes. "I see it in her eyes – mercy."

The Doctor's face was impassive as Brother Lassa smiled a little, almost tauntingly.

"I may have more mercy than the Doctor." Terry said quietly, drawing Brother Lassa's attention back to her. "But do not think for one moment that I extend it to everyone. I do not hold back any more than the Doctor if innocent lives are at stake."

Brother Lassa raised a brow, looking between the two Time Lords. He looked almost impressed as he eyed the two, saying thoughtfully: "Yes, I see… you two _are_ something new."

"So you'd do well to take the Doctor's words seriously." Terry warned. "We will stop you."

Brother Lassa smiled a little, and the Doctor added sternly: "You get one warning."

He glared at Brother Lassa, his eyes holding the promise of what would happen if Brother Lassa didn't listen.

"That was it." The Doctor said flatly, before he turned away. Terry turned with him as the Doctor kept himself behind her as they walked away, when Brother Lassa called after them: "But we're not even enemies. Soon you will embrace us."

The Doctor stopped, and looked back with narrowed eyes. Terry also turned with him, though her expression was far more neutral as Brother Lassa told them confidently: "The next time we meet, you will join with me. I promise you."

Brother Lassa smiled at them before he walked passed the pair, heading out of the pool before they did. The Doctor watched him go with a deep frown, his expression thoughtful.

" _Theta._ "

He blinked and glanced down at the shorter brunette beside him. Terry was gazing up at him, and he was startled to see her chocolate eyes filled with a warning as she told him: " _We should go back to Rose and Sarah Jane._ "

He frowned as he questioned: " _Are they in danger?_ "

" _No._ " Terry answered, shaking her head. " _But the children will be soon._ "

The Doctor's jaw set and he nodded. Reaching out, he took her hand as they walked quickly away, and the Doctor took comfort at the warmth of the contact. There had been something in the way Brother Lassa had been eyeing Terry, almost questioningly, that had the Doctor squeezing Terry's hand just to make sure she was all right beside him.

* * *

The pair walked into the computer lab, the Doctor asking seriously: "How's it going?"

Terry chuckled as Sarah Jane and Rose laughed even more hysterically than they had been before she and the Doctor had arrived. Rose was clutching her stomach, as the Doctor frowned and asked: "What? Listen, I need to find out what's programmed inside these."

He nodded at the computers, but Sarah Jane and Rose were still laughing. Sarah Jane looked like she was about to cry from laughing so hard while Rose had collapsed as she pointed the sonic at the Doctor, laughing almost manically.

"What?" The Doctor asked, frowning even more as the two women laughed. "Stop it!"

But they continued to laugh, and the Doctor implored: "Terry?"

"You don't want to know." She answered, patting his cheek in mock comfort and making him frown even more while Sarah Jane and Rose laughed even harder in the background.


	14. School Reunion 3

The two women eventually calmed down, though by then the Doctor had given up on them and had moved over to look at one of the computers, trying to get it to work. Terry meanwhile had disappeared, asking the Doctor for his psychic paper before she left.

Rose and Sarah Jane stood over him as he worked, the former lifting a brow as she saw the Doctor glance at the door and the clock every so often as he worked.

"Doctor, she'll be fine." Rose interjected at last, and Sarah Jane looked up in surprise while the Doctor answered immediately: "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Terry." Rose said impatiently, ignoring as the Doctor shot her a look. "I know you're worried, but I'm sure she's fine."

"I didn't say she wasn't." The Doctor retorted, but Rose pointed out: "You keep looking at the clock and the door like you're worried why she's taking so long. Relax, she'll be fine. She'd want you to focus on this."

She gestured at the computer to make her point, and the Doctor pursed his lips.

At that moment, the intercom called: "All pupils to class immediately. And would all members of staff congregate in the staff room."

Rose and Sarah Jane looked up at that, and Sarah Jane gasped: "The staff. They'll be killed if they go to the staff room."

"Well, now we know where Terry's gone." Rose sighed, before she grabbed the Doctor by the shoulder as he stood up in alarm.

"Sit." She ordered severely as she shoved him back into his seat. "Terry'll be fine, she took the psychic paper. I'd bet five quid she's going to use it to get the teachers to go somewhere else."

"You're right." The Doctor realized, looking a little surprised. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because it's you." Rose answered, and he replied, offended: "Oi!"

"It is." Rose shrugged, before pointing at the computer. "Now hurry up, and figure this out."

* * *

Terry had indeed gone after the teachers, and she stood in the entry to the hallway leading to the staff room, blocking the path firmly.

"There has been a mistake, but the tannoy's stopped working due to technical errors." She explained to the teachers who came by, flashing her psychic paper. "School technician. Now please gather outside in the courtyard for the meeting; Mr. Finch will meet you there shortly."

"We have a school technician?" One of the teachers asked, puzzled, and Terry answered blithely: "Oh, yes. Mr. Finch wanted to ensure none of the computers were ever broken so he hired me."

"I see." The teachers muttered, shrugging it off as they walked off. A new technician dressed in heeled boots and a leather jacket wasn't even the strangest thing that had happened in the last couple of months, so why would they question it?

' _Humans._ ' Terry thought fondly, before sighing as she realized she no longer even associated herself as one of them any more. But it was kind of hard to now.

Terry glanced back worriedly when she heard snarling from the staff room, clearly the Krillitanes getting impatient for lunch. They would soon figure it out, if Brother Lassa hadn't yet, and so she quickly posted a sign on the hallway entrance to warn off any of the teachers who hadn't come by yet, before she hurried away.

She'd barely turned the corner when she heard the angry screeches from the Krillitanes, and she took off running down the corridor as fast as she could, racing for the computer lab before the Krillitanes would be able to catch her.

* * *

The Doctor was trying to get inside the CPU, wires wrapped all around his neck and shoulders as he worked, and he muttered irritably: "I can't shift it."

"I thought the sonic screwdriver could open anything." Sarah Jane protested, and the Doctor sighed: "Anything except a deadlock seal."

He peered at the CPU, trying to pry it open as he muttered: "There's got to be something inside here. What're they teaching those kids?"

Terry came racing back into the computer lab at that moment, leaning against the doorway as she breathed hard.

"Just in time." She breathed while the Doctor and Rose looked up at the Time Lady in surprise.

"There you are, you sure took your time." Rose commented, and Terry said quickly as she hurried into the room and beside the Doctor: "Had to save the teachers first. Hopefully they made it out of the building before the doors were all sealed."

"The doors are sealed?" Sarah Jane asked in alarm, and Terry replied absently: "Yeah, don't worry, our tin dog's on it."

"Oi, K9 is my dog!" Sarah Jane argued, and Terry answered pointedly: "Yeah. I said _our_ tin dog."

Sarah Jane blinked before her mouth fell open in realization. Mickey.

The Doctor also raised a brow, though his first concerned question to her was: "You weren't hurt, were you?"

"Nope, just got away, though I doubt they'll be very happy with me." Terry replied with a shrug, and Rose chuckled.

"Only you, angel." She smiled, and Terry grinned, before turning to the Doctor as she asked: "So, you found anything yet?"

At that moment, all the screens in the room suddenly lit up, glowing green as some kind of cube started to spin on the left side of the screen while a code ran at an incredibly fast rate on the right. The Doctor's eyes widened as he stared at the large screen at the front of the classroom, which had also lit up with the same images.

"You wanted the programme?" Sarah Jane commented. "There it is."

She gestured at it, while he frowned: "Some sort of code."

The cube continued to spin, and the code was slowly starting to resolve itself when the realization hit the Doctor and his mouth dropped open.

"No." He breathed in horror. "No, that can't be."

He looked at Terry beseechingly, but she simply nodded sadly as she told him: "It is the Skasis Paradigm."

"The what?" Rose asked blankly, while the Doctor reeled in shock as he whispered in disbelief: "They're trying to crack the Skasis Paradigm."

"The Skasis what?" Sarah Jane asked, and Terry explained: "The God maker."

"The universal theory." The Doctor added. "Crack that equation and you've got control of the building blocks of the universe. Time and space and matter, yours to control."

He was staring at the screen again, looking horrified, while Terry suddenly winced as a sharp pain suddenly shot up her spine and into her head.

She clutched her forehead, brows furrowed in pain, as Rose asked the Doctor incredulously: "What, and the kids are like a giant computer?"

"Yes." The Doctor breathed while Sarah Jane caught sight of Terry. "And their learning power is being accelerated by the oil. That oil from the kitchens, it works as a, as a conducting agent. Makes the kids cleverer."

"But that oil's on the chips." Rose said in horror as Sarah Jane touched the short brunette woman's shoulder in concern. "I've been eating them."

"What's fifty nine times thirty five?" The Doctor asked, and Sarah Jane whispered to Terry: "Are you all right?"

"Two thousand and sixty five." Rose answered instantly, and the Doctor gave her a pointed look, while Terry nodded to Sarah Jane.

"I'm fine. Just had a headache." She reassured, and Sarah Jane frowned but let it go while Rose breathed in terror: "Oh, my God."

The Doctor meanwhile had caught sight of Sarah Jane huddled over Terry, and he called: "Terry? Sarah Jane? Is everything fine?"

"Yeah, it's all right." Terry shrugged as she straightened up, the pain gone. "I just had a headache, but it's gone. I don't think I'm leaving yet."

"Leaving?" Sarah Jane asked, perplexed, but the Doctor simply nodded in understanding while Rose piped up: "But why use children? Can't they use adults?"

"No, it's got to be children." The Doctor explained. "The God maker needs imagination to crack it. They're not just using the children's brains to break the code, they're using their souls."

"Let the lesson begin."

They all turned sharply towards the voice, and the Doctor moved instantly to cover Terry as Brother Lassa walked in. He was looking distinctly unhappy, though he tried to mask his anger behind a friendly smile as he looked at the Doctor.

"Think of it, Doctor." He purred. "With the Paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our hands. We can shape the universe and improve it."

"Oh yeah?" The Doctor scoffed. "The whole of creation with the face of Mr. Finch?"

"Now, Doctor-" Brother Lassa began, when Terry interjected: "How was lunch, Mr. Finch?"

The Doctor smirked a little while Brother Lassa's eyes narrowed, and he sneered: "Yes. That was a lovely treat from you. Though I wonder how you arrived so quickly to have been able to save all those teachers?"

"I'm a very fast runner." Terry quipped, and Brother Lassa's eyes narrowed even further.

"Are you?" He questioned, and Terry frowned at the gleam in the alien's eyes.

But Brother Lassa's face had relaxed once more as he looked between the two Time Lords, and he pointed out: "With the power of the Skasis Paradigm, you wouldn't have to run. You could manipulate time and space itself to however you pleased."

He nodded at the screen again, and Terry glanced at it before she winced as another flash of pain went through her head.

She struggled not to show it as Brother Lassa glanced at her, before he was drawn back to the Doctor as the Time Lord said coolly: "Call me old fashioned, but I like things as they are."

"You act like such a radical," Brother Lassa scoffed, "and yet all you want to do is preserve the old order? Think of the changes that could be made if this power was used for good."

"What, by someone like you? " The Doctor asked scathingly, but Brother Lassa smiled.

"No." He corrected. "Someone like _you_."

The Doctor stiffened slightly, his face going blank as Terry blinked through her pain, and Brother Lassa continued softly: "The Paradigm gives us power, but you could give us wisdom. Become a God at my side. Imagine what you could do. Think of the civilisations you could save. Perganon, Assinta. Your own people, Doctor, standing tall. The Time Lords reborn."

A flash of pain hit Terry again, and she winced visibly as she touched her temple while Sarah Jane interrupted sharply: "Doctor, don't listen to him."

But Brother Lassa turned to her instead as he purred: "And you could be with him throughout eternity."

Sarah Jane recoiled, but he went on smoothly: "Young, fresh, never wither, never age, never die. Their lives are so fleeting. So many goodbyes. How lonely you must be, Doctor. Join us."

"I could save everyone." The Doctor said softly, and Brother Lassa smiled: "Yes."

"I could stop the war." The Doctor murmured, and Brother Lassa's eyes gleamed with triumph while another flash of pain hit Terry. _Stop the war._

"No." Sarah Jane said firmly. "The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness or love."

Terry's head was reeling as she turned to stare at the Paradigm while Sarah Jane continued: "Whether it's a world, or a relationship, everything has its time."

"And everything ends."

Terry spoke at the same time as Sarah Jane, and they all looked at her in surprise.

But what had alarmed Rose the most was the dark tone with which Terry had spoken. It wasn't like her usual self, and it was like she wasn't even aware she'd spoken. Even now, the Time Lady's gaze was fixed on the Paradigm, not looking away as a deep frown etched itself on her forehead.

The Doctor, also realizing something was very wrong, suddenly turned and threw a chair at the big screen, smashing a hole right into it.

"Out!" He shouted as he grabbed Terry and hauled her out with him as the other two women ran out ahead.

"What happened?" He demanded Terry, glancing at her as they ran and she blinked.

"Excuse me?" She asked, and he repeated as he eyed her critically: "What happened in there? When you were looking at the Skasis Paradigm?"

"What do you mean?" Terry asked blankly and he stared at her as they slowed down while Rose and Sarah Jane stopped, gasping for breath.

"You said your head hurt." The Doctor said slowly, and Terry nodded as she answered: "Yeah, whenever I looked at the screen…"

She trailed off, frowning slightly as she wondered what that was about. Was it because of Time Lord abilities or something? Why had it affected her when it hadn't affected anyone else? Had the Doctor felt anything?

"Doctor-" She began, but he shook his head as he answered: "No, it's nothing. You're probably just sensitive to it."

"Is that normal?" Rose asked, glancing over worriedly, and the Doctor shrugged as he replied lightly: "It's not unheard of. Now come on."

He led them quickly down the stairs, while Terry frowned slightly. There had been something in the Doctor's tone... But she shook off her small doubt, instead dashing after the Doctor but she didn't see as a worried look crossed the Doctor's face.

He wasn't sure what it was, but he had a feeling it was connected to what he'd seen before. The clues were slowly coming together, but he would have to wait for more evidence before he could confirm his suspicions.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and ran out into the lobby, just as Mickey came running up with the little boy – Kenny, Terry recalled – behind him.

"What is going on?" Mickey asked, just as the Krillitanes appeared at the other end of the corridor, screeching angrily.

"Run!" Terry shouted as she grabbed Rose and the Doctor's hands and tugged them after her as they raced away from the approaching Krillitanes.

They dashed into the cafeteria, running through the room only to find the other doors all locked. Terry whipped around as the doors behind them burst open, Brother Lassa striding inside as the Doctor was reaching for his sonic.

The group slowly backed away as the Krillitanes poured in behind Brother Lassa, and Kenny asked half in fear and half in disgust: "Are they my teachers?"

"Yeah. Sorry." The Doctor answered, before he and Terry tensed as Brother Lassa ordered: "We need the two Time Lords alive. As for the others? You can feast."

"Duck!" The Doctor and Terry yelled as the Krillitanes swooped down towards them.

Everyone dove to the side, crawling under the tables as the Doctor picked up a chair and began to swing it about in attempt to deflect the Krillitanes. Terry shrieked as one almost caught her hair, her foot shooting out in defense and she kicked the beast right in the head with her heel.

It went crashing down with a screech while she blinked, and then muttered: "Okay, didn't know I could do that."

Terry flinched as the Krillitane turned on her, its yellowish eyes blazing with anger, and she gulped.

But before the Krillitane could launch itself at her, a laser beam suddenly shot out and hit one of its comrades, causing it to come crashing down on the Krillitane about to attack Terry.

"K9!" She said in relief, just as Sarah Jane also called in joy: "K9!"

"Suggest you engage running mode, mistress." K9 informed Sarah Jane as he came rolling in, shooting lasers at all the Krillitanes while they screeched and Brother Lassa snarled angrily.

"Come on!" The Doctor called, ushering them all out as Terry ran ahead, calling: "This way!"

"How the bloody hell are you running in those shoes?" Mickey called as he dashed after her and she shouted back: "Better than you are, apparently! Run!"

He pushed himself faster as the others followed, the Doctor shouting back: "K9, hold them back!"

"Affirmative, master." K9 responded. "Maximum defence mode."

The Doctor quickly sealed the doors behind him, and then ran after the others as Terry led them to the nearest classroom – the physics classroom. He tossed his sonic to Terry, who sealed the classroom doors as well for good measure, while he strode into the room.

"Everyone good?" Terry checked as she finished and the others all huffed to get their breaths back, while the Doctor paced around the room, running his hand through his hair as he tried to figure everything out.

" _Angel, hint?_ " He called, and she replied: " _The burnt dinner lady._ "

The Doctor's eyes immediately widened, and he clapped his hands together as he realized: "Of course. It's the oil!"

He looked at Terry, who smiled and nodded, and the Doctor rattled off excitedly: "Krillitane life forms can't handle the oil. That's it! They've changed their physiology so often, even their own oil is toxic to them."

He turned to Rose as he asked: "How much was there in the kitchens?"

"Barrels of it." Rose replied instantly.

They all jumped as they heard the Krillitanes screeching again, and then a loud bang. The group all whipped around in alarm to see scratches appearing on the doors to the classroom as the Krillitanes fought to get inside.

"Okay, we need to get to the kitchens." The Doctor ordered, before turning and calling: "Mickey."

"What now, hold the coats?" Mickey asked sulkily, and Terry corrected: "Get the children unplugged from those computers."

"And then get them out of the school." The Doctor added, and Terry finished: "Get them far away, especially from the kitchens."

Mickey blinked before he nodded, while the Doctor muttered: "Now then, bats, bats, bats. How do we fight bats?"

"A really loud noise." Terry replied pointedly, and she looked over at Kenny as the boy turned to look to the side of the room.

She smiled as Kenny ran for the fire alarm, jabbing it with his elbow and setting off the shrill ringing. The Doctor looked surprised before he smiled gleefully as they heard the Krillitanes shrieking in pain outside.

"Go, Kenny." Terry beamed at the boy as the Doctor pushed the door open, and the group dashed out passed the writhing Krillitanes.

"We don't have a lot of time." Terry informed the Doctor and he nodded as they dashed down the corridors, just as the alarm abruptly cut off.

"Ah, there we go." The Doctor muttered, while Mickey and Kenny peeled off from the group, heading for the other classrooms as the rest of them ran for the kitchens.

"Master. " A voice called from behind, and the Doctor called back to K9: "Come on, boy. Good boy."

K9 followed them as they ran through the cafeteria and then into the kitchen. Terry bit her lip as the Doctor tried to sonic the barrels lined up in the corner of the room, before he said desperately: "They've been deadlock sealed. Finch must've done that. I can't open them."

"The vats would not withstand a direct hit from my laser, but my batteries are failing." K9 replied, and Terry glanced at him and then the Doctor.

The Doctor was nodding, glancing around worriedly as he ordered: "Right. Everyone out the back door. K9, stay with me."

Terry dithered uncertainly, but there was nothing she could do unless she suddenly sprouted the ability to shoot lasers. Knowing the tin dog would be all right in the end, she nodded and simply ran out after the others as she warned the Doctor: "Hurry, they're coming."

"I know, so go!" He ordered, and she dashed out the doors.

"Come on, everyone, away from the building." She ordered, ushering the group further away and towards safety while Sarah Jane frowned.

"No, but the Doctor and K9-" She began, but Rose said confidently: "It's all right. Terry wouldn't let them stay there on their own if she wasn't sure they'd get out. She'd fight to stay beside the Doctor."

Terry stared at Rose, suddenly realizing how dangerous her actions could be. She tried not to let spoilers out, but if Rose had figured out a pattern in her behaviour, the Doctor certainly would have.

She silently resolved to be more careful, just as Rose finished: "So they'll be all right. Won't they, Terry?"

She smiled at the Time Lady, only for it to fade slightly when Terry sighed.

"Rose, I can't always promise. You know that." Terry warned, making the others all blink. "I can't give out hints or promises carelessly, just as I can't tell you what I know about the future. I'm sorry."

"Er, no, it's nothing you have to apologize for…" Rose murmured, though she was looking a little more alarmed as she glanced back towards the school buildings.

Sarah Jane was doing the same, and they both exhaled a little in relief when the Doctor came running out. But Terry's eyes were sad while Sarah Jane frowned as the Doctor sealed the backdoor behind him.

"Where's K9?" Sarah Jane demanded, and the Doctor answered shortly: "We need to run."

He grabbed Sarah Jane, pulling her with him as Terry ushered the group even further away from the building while Sarah Jane cried: "Where is he? What have you done?!"

The Doctor simply dragged her with him as they ran, getting away and to the school yard just in time as the kitchen blew up, the glass shattering with the force of the explosion while flames licked the whole interior.

There, they met up with Mickey again, and Rose hugged him ecstatically while Terry saw with relief that the teachers were staring at the building in alarm while the children whooped with delight.

"Oh my God. Kenny blew up the school!" A girl cheered. "It was Kenny!"

"Yay!" The children all cried happily, crowding around the boy. "Kenny! Kenny! Kenny! Kenny!"

Terry glanced back over to the Doctor and Sarah Jane, watching as the Doctor said softly: "I'm sorry."

"It's all right." Sarah Jane answered a little too quickly. "He was just a daft metal dog. It's fine, really."

The Doctor simply hugged the woman, and Terry turned away to give them some privacy as Sarah Jane burst into tears.

* * *

Terry smiled as Sarah Jane walked into the Tardis, the older woman looking around the console room curiously.

"You've redecorated." Sarah Jane noted, and the Doctor nodded as he walked passed her, asking cheerily: "Do you like it?"

" Oh, I, I do." Sarah Jane mused as she walked further inside. "Yeah. I preferred it as it was, but er, yeah. It'll do."

"Well, we love it." Rose smiled as she gestured to herself and Terry, both women grinning widely.

Sarah Jane returned the smile, before she asked Rose cheekily: "Hey, you what's forty seven times three hundred and sixty nine?"

"No idea." Rose answered with a laugh. "It's gone now. The oil's faded."

"But you're still clever." Sarah Jane smiled back.

"More than a match for him." Terry agreed, nodding her head at the Doctor, and they all laughed again.

"Well, he's got you at any rate." Rose winked, smiling at Terry, who shrugged.

"Nah, he needs you." She answered easily, missing Sarah Jane's raised eyebrow and Rose's headshake at the older woman.

"Well, anyways," Rose murmured before she called: "Doctor?"

He looked over, and Rose gestured to Sarah Jane.

The Doctor caught on and he began: "Er, we're about to head off, but," he looked at Sarah Jane, "you could come with us."

Rose looked at Sarah Jane hopefully, but Sarah Jane shook her head with a gentle smile as she murmured: "No. I can't do this anymore."

The Doctor nodded, having suspected that would be her answer, and he smiled a little as Sarah Jane went on determinedly: "Besides, I've got a much bigger adventure ahead. Time I stopped waiting for you and found a life of my own."

"Can I come?" Mickey asked suddenly.

Terry chuckled as Sarah Jane and the Doctor stared at him while Rose grimaced.

Mickey realized the misunderstanding, and he quickly clarified: "No, not with you," he nodded at Sarah Jane, "I mean with you."

He looked at the Doctor, who raised a brow while Mickey went on firmly: "Because I'm not the tin dog, and I want to see what's out there."

"Oh, go on, Doctor." Sarah Jane encouraged. "Sarah Jane Smith, Mickey Smith. You need a Smith on board."

"Terry?" The Doctor asked, and she shrugged as she answered: "Well, it's up to you, and Rose, but I think I'd like to hang out with Mickey Smith."

She grinned at him, and he beamed back while the Doctor shrugged and he replied nonchalantly: "Okay, why not then? I could do with a laugh."

"Rose?" Terry turned to the blonde, who also shrugged as she answered: "Yeah, why not?"

Terry frowned a little in confusion at her easy response, remembering Rose's much more callous response in the show, but she became distracted as a blue light appeared around her once more.

"Oh, not again." She sighed, while Rose laughed and waved and Sarah Jane stared with wide eyes.

"See you next time, Terry!" The Doctor called cheerily, and Terry smiled as she waved, happy that she was leaving on a good note for once.


	15. Dinosaurs on a Spaceship

Terry blinked as she landed, finding herself face-to-chest with a strange man. She peered up as the man jumped back, startled, and then blinked again as she recognized him.

"Lestrad- wait, no, wrong show." She muttered hastily, while the man yelped: "What the hell?"

"Ah, angel!" The Doctor called happily as he dashed around the Tardis to grab her, spinning her in his arms ecstatically as he said cheerfully: "Excellent timing! We are about to have an exciting adventure."

"I can see that." Terry commented as she looked around the Tardis and took in all the new faces, raising a brow when her eyes landed on the Ponds. Well, Ponds and Williams.

"And, who is this?" Queen Nefertiti – as in the real Queen of Egypt herself – asked.

"Ah, allow me to introduce you." The Doctor announced as he wrapped an arm around Terry's waist. "Neffy, Riddell, meet Terry Storm, my- when is this for you?"

He suddenly turned to Terry, breaking off mid-introduction, and Terry stared at him.

"I've just come from meeting Sarah Jane." Terry answered, puzzled, and she pointed out: "Doctor, introductions?"

"Have you done Christmas yet? With the Sycorax?" The Doctor questioned, and Terry answered, more bewildered than ever: "No. And introductions? Doctor?"

She looked at him, puzzled, as a look crossed the Doctor's face, almost like… frustration. But he quickly schooled his features back to his normal, cheery expression as he finished introducing: "Right, so, Neffy, Riddell, as I was saying this is Terry, my angel. Terry, Neffy and Riddell."

"Yeah, but where'd she come from?" Riddell demanded, but Terry replied airily: "Oh, don't worry about it. I'm friends with the Doctor, what do you expect?"

Riddell made a face but conceded while Nefertiti eyed them curiously, as the Doctor turned back to the console and landed them.

"Okay, so now, everybody grab a torch." He called as he himself grabbed one and walked out the Tardis without looking at the Ponds.

Terry sighed as she pointed to the box of torches the Doctor had left on the console, saying: "Riddell, can you help Queen Nefertiti with hers? Thank you."

She then turned to her friends and the plus one, greeting warmly: "Amy, Rory."

"Angel." Amy greeted, while Rory said in slightly exasperated tone: "Terry, look this-"

"Yeah, I know. Sorry, Brian." She apologized to Rory's dad who was still sitting on his ladder with a light bulb in his hand from where he'd been going to change it when he'd accidentally gotten caught up in the Tardis with Amy and Rory. "For the Doctor, I mean. I didn't have anything to do with this."

Brian Williams stared at her, his mouth actually falling open, as he wondered where he was, who these people were, and how she knew his name. Rory sighed and he explained: "She's, er… Long story."

"And it had better wait I'm afraid." Terry interjected. "The Doctor is not going to be happy if we don't come out soon."

"Angel! Ponds!" The Doctor shouted from outside, as if to prove her point.

She rolled her eyes, before she grabbed her torch and walked out of the Tardis just as something shattered behind her.

' _There went the light bulb._ ' Terry mused as she stepped outside to see Nefertiti and Riddell looking about the dark, open area with curious eyes while the Doctor stood before a cobweb in the corner of the room, murmuring as Amy and Rory came out behind Terry: "Spiders. Don't normally get spiders in space."

" _Theta, listen-_ " Terry began as she started towards the Doctor, when Brian stepped out of the Tardis and he gasped: "What the?"

The Doctor's eyes widened and he shouted: "Don't move!"

He turned around, pointing his torch at Brian as he strode over, demanding: "Do you really think I'm that stupid I wouldn't notice? How did you get aboard, eh?"

He stopped before Brian, getting right in man's face as he demanded sharply: "Transmat? Who sent you?"

Terry sighed, while Rory interjected: "Doctor."

He cleared his throat awkwardly, before adding: "That's my dad."

The Doctor blinked, and then turned to Rory as he said flatly: "Well frankly, that's outrageous."

He looked between the two men, while Rory frowned and asked what: "What?"

" _Theta-_ " Terry began, but he replied aloud: "In a second, angel. Rory, you think you can just bring your dad along without asking? I'm not a _taxi_ service, you know."

"You materialised around us." Rory snapped, glaring at the Doctor.

"Oh." The Doctor murmured, relaxing. "Well, that's fine, then. My mistake."

He turned back to Brian as he said with a cherry smile: "Hello, Brian. How are you? Nice to meet you."

He shook the man's hand and Brian took it automatically while the Doctor went on gleefully: "Welcome, welcome. This is the gang. I've got a gang. Yes. Come on then, everyone."

He turned and walked off, taking Terry's hand as he did.

" _Well done._ " Terry said sarcastically, and he shushed her: " _I wasn't to know._ "

" _If you'd listened to me, you would._ " Terry pointed out, and he shrugged: " _A ship the size of Canada coming at Earth very fast, no transmissions getting through, and six hours and fourteen minutes until the humans on the Earth below us send up missiles."_

" _As excuses go, that was pretty good._ " Terry teased, and he grinned: " _Thank you. Now, you know what's on this ship?_ "

" _I know more than you do, but yes I do; and I know it's why you brought Riddell._ " Terry replied, and he smiled.

" _I love it when you're being as clever as I am._ " He grinned, and she answered cheekily: " _Oh, so when I dumb it down for you?_ "

" _Oi, cheeky._ "

She just smiled at him, when suddenly the whole ship shook. The pair looked up, pointing their torches at the ceiling, as Amy strode up, demanding: "All right, where are we? What is that noise and hello, ten months?"

She waved her hand, while the Doctor answered as he peered around: "Well, I sense it's orbiting. More like pre-crashing. On a spaceship, don't know, and hello, Pond."

He turned to give Amy a hug, which she returned albeit with a pout that he'd taken so long.

Terry chuckled while the Doctor mused: "Ten months. Time flies. Never really understood that phrase."

"Just think of that whole week you had to wait for Terry to appear once." Amy sniffed. "Now, the opposite of that wait is 'time flying by'."

"Oh, waiting is so rubbish." The Doctor sighed, and both Terry and Amy rolled their eyes, before he went on as he pointed behind Amy: "This is Neffy, this is Riddell. They're with me."

"Charmed." Riddell greeted, while Amy gaped: "With you? They're with you?"

She turned to the Doctor, who'd moved on and was peering about, as she demanded: "Are they the new us? Is that why we haven't seen you?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Amy." Terry smiled, while the Doctor added: "They're just people. They're not Ponds. I thought we might need a new gang. Never really had a gang before. It's new."

" _Lies, I just came from another of your 'gangs'._ " Terry pointed out, and he asked: " _Where did you come from?_ "

" _Just met Sarah Jane._ " Terry replied excitedly, and he smiled though he countered: " _They were comrades, not a gang and not a team. Different._ "

" _Tom_ a _to, tomato._ " Terry shrugged, and he wagged his finger at her as he commented: " _You're starting to get really cheeky, Miss Storm._ "

" _I'm always cheeky, Mr. Sigma._ " She winked, making him laugh, when Brian asked blankly from behind: "What are they doing?"

"Er, they can speak to each other… telepathically." Rory explained, and Brian stared at his son and then at the two Time Lords.

"What else haven't you been telling me?" He asked.

Just then, a bulkhead door at the end of the hold, right before them, whirred as the cargo lift started to move. Red lights flickered and beeped one by one on either side of the doorway, and the Doctor said thoughtfully: "It's coming down."

"What is it?" Riddell asked, and the Doctor answered as he continued to stare at the door expectantly: "No idea."

"You might want to take a step back though." Terry piped up, and the others all turned to her in alarm while the Doctor murmured absently: "Why?"

At that moment, the whole room shook slightly as the cargo lift arrived with an almighty thump, before the doors slowly opened to reveal...

The two large armoured creatures inside the lift roared, turning their heads to look at the group as everyone's mouths fell open. Even Terry's eyes were wide, because it was one thing to know what was coming, and another thing entirely to be actually faced with two ankylosaurs.

"Not possible." Brian gasped, and Terry and the Doctor called: "Run."

The entire group except the Doctor and Terry turned and ran. The Doctor was staring dumbly at the ankylosaurs, admiring them, while Terry moved next to him and grabbed his hand.

"Doctor!" She said impatiently as she dragged him with her after the others.

He finally snapped out of it, and he said excitedly as Terry let go of his hand to run faster: "Dinosaurs! On a spaceship!"

He laughed happily, and Terry agreed: "Yes, it's lovely, but I'd love it so much more if we weren't running from them for our lives!"

"Ah, but the running's the best part!" The Doctor countered, and Amy cried as they ran down the whole length of the room: "Less talking, more running!"

"In here!" Nefertiti called as she dashed into an alcove, hidden just out of sight to their right, and the group quickly followed.

Except the Doctor, who'd been running a little too quickly, and he skid as he tried to slow down enough to make the turn. Terry grabbed his hand and hauled him in, using his momentum to swing him completely around instead of to the side.

Unfortunately, that meant he went crashing right into her, and Terry groaned as she hit the back of her head against the wall while the front of her face was smacked right into the Doctor's chest.

"Oops, sorry." The Doctor murmured as Terry shoved him off her face, rubbing her sore nose and forehead and he peered down at her to check she was all right.

"Sh!" Rory hissed as the ankylosaurs came charging up behind them.

Their tread was so heavy, the entire room shook as they moved, before the two dinosaurs paused by the alcove entrance, snorting as they peered about for the group.

Riddell pulled a long knife from his belt, and he whispered: "I could take one of them. Short blow up into the throat."

He mimed the action as Amy frowned while the Doctor hissed: "Or not. We've just found dinosaurs in space. We need to preserve them."

"Who's going to preserve us?" Riddell countered, and Terry replied: "Me."

The two men looked at her as she placed a finger to her lips, adding: "Now, hush!"

They fell silent as the ankylosaurs snorted and wavered before the alcove entrance before they moved on. Though that didn't stop its boulder-like tail from swinging into the stonewalls as it went, causing bits to crack and even fall off while it shook the entire room.

The group slowly stepped out of the alcove, peering out to watch the dinosaurs leave, and Rory asked shakily: "Okay, so, how, and whose ship?"

The Doctor shrugged as he replied: "Well, there's so much to discover. Think how much wiser we'll be by the end of all this."

"Sorry, sorry." Brian interjected incredulously. "Are you saying dinosaurs are flying a spaceship?"

"Brian, please, that would be ridiculous." The Doctor retorted and Brian relaxed. "They're probably just passengers."

Brian started, while the Doctor added randomly: "Did I mention missiles?"

"Missiles?" Brian gasped, while Rory's head whipped around and the Doctor said quickly: "Didn't want to worry you. Anyway, six hours is a lifetime."

He nudged Brian good-naturedly while Brian gawped at him and Rory stared, before the Doctor added: "Not literally a lifetime. That's what we're trying to avoid."

He laughed awkwardly, while Terry piped up to Brian: "Sorry about him. He does this a lot, but you get used to it, promise. Look at your son."

Brian glanced at Rory, who actually didn't look all that good.

"Or not." Terry shrugged, before she added: "But we are all really clever so it's all right. Doctor?"

She called, nodding down a side corridor and he brightened as he said: "Ooo, let's see what we can find out. Come on."

He led the way down, heading directly for the other side of the small alcove they'd walked into. Rory and Brian followed as the Doctor removed a cobweb from a blank monitor at the wall, while Terry and Amy lagged behind as they examined some gouge marks on the walls.

"How many dinosaurs do you think are on here?" Amy asked uncertainly, glancing at Terry and then over to the Doctor.

The Doctor ignored her as he soniced the monitor to life, so Terry replied: "Lots. But don't worry about it."

Amy stared at her while the Doctor crowed as the monitor turned on and started running on its own: "Oh, well done, whoever you are. Looking for engines. Thank you, computer."

Brian's eyes widened and he smiled for perhaps the first time as he gazed in awe at the screen while Rory also peered at it as the Doctor explained: "Look at that. Different sections have engines, but these look like the primary clusters."

He sniffed a little as he read the monitor, and he called: "Where are we now, computer? We need to get down to these engines."

He made to point, but the three men were suddenly teleported away.

Nefertiti and Riddell's eyes widened, and Nefertiti asked in shock as she pointed to the now empty space: "What happened?"

Amy and Terry looked around, Terry looking unsurprised while Amy sighed: "Oh, great."

* * *

The now-four group wandered off down a different corridor, Nefertiti leading the way while Terry brought up the rear.

She frowned as she looked down to see broken egg shells on the floor, while Riddell whispered: "There's clearly more than just two of these creatures."

He took a swig from his hipflask, and Amy scolded: "Hey, put that away. I need you sober."

"It's medicinal." Riddell countered, before he added loftily: "And I don't take orders from females."

"Then learn." Nefertiti said coolly. "Any man who speaks to me that way, I execute."

"You're very welcome to try." Riddell scoffed, and Terry commented lightly: "You may not want to challenge her, Riddell."

He glanced at her, somewhat surprised by her familiar attitude around him, while Amy asked Nefertiti curiously: "Sorry, what was your name again?"

Terry smiled while Nefertiti answered regally: "Lady of the Two Lands, wife of the great King Amenhotep, Queen Nefertiti of Egypt."

Both Amy and Riddell stopped walking instantly, staring at the woman in shock.

"I'll be damned." Riddell gasped, while Amy said numbly: "Oh, my god. Queen Nefertiti?"

She stared at the Queen before she added excitedly: "I learned all about you at school. You're awesome. Big fan. High five."

She held up her hand to Nefertiti and Terry rolled her eyes while the Queen of Egypt simply stared at the redhead.

"Yeah, bit behind on that." Amy muttered, before adding: "You're really famous."

"Shush. Listen." Riddell said suddenly.

They all paused, and then tensed as they heard a deep breathing somewhere very, very nearby. Riddell slowly lowered his torch to the ground beside them, and the others lowered their eyes as well before widening them as they stared at the dinosaur, clearly carnivore from the teeth, sleeping right beside them.

"Oh, yeah, forgot about that." Terry muttered as she stared at the dinosaur and the cluster of eggs behind it.

Nefertiti stared at her while Amy took a deep, calming breath and murmured: "Okay. At a guess, T Rex, not yet full size."

She gestured at the roughly six-foot long dinosaur and then finished off flatly: "We're in the middle of a dinosaur nest."

"I propose a retreat." Riddell whispered urgently, and Terry commented: "Maybe not backwards."

They looked at her in surprise, before tensing even more as they saw an ominous shadow appearing on the wall behind them, accompanied by a hiss.

"Perhaps forwards." Riddell muttered, and Terry whispered: "Um, Riddell…"

"Just don't wake the baby." Amy hissed warningly, and Terry whispered: "Riddell! Careful."

Amy glanced over before biting her lip anxiously as she saw that Riddell's path was blocked by the baby T Rex. With no way else around it and unable to go back, the man was forced to step over the baby's head.

The three women watched with bated breath as Riddell took a careful step over the baby T Rex's head, before they all tensed as the baby snorted and let out a small growl in its sleep. Riddell froze immediately while the woman watched anxiously, before he slowly stepped all the way over the baby's head, laughing as he did, and they all relaxed a little.

"Oh, my god." Amy whispered as they made their way away from the nest. "Who are you, anyway?"

"John Riddell, big game hunter on the African plains." Riddell replied confidently. "I'm sure you've heard of me, too."

"No." Amy answered flatly, and Riddell snapped: "You clearly have some alarming _gaps_ in your education."

"Or men who hunt defenceless creatures just don't impact on history." Amy retorted.

"And the first round win goes to Pond." Terry commented while Riddell frowned.

Amy smirked as she finished: "Face it," she nodded at Nefertiti, "she's way cooler than you."

"And you, Amy?" Nefertiti asked over her shoulder. "Are you also a Queen?"

Terry fought a laugh, though she couldn't stop the amused smile she had on her face as Amy stared at Nefertiti before glancing at Terry.

Noting Terry's mirth-filled eyes, Amy scowled as she replied firmly: "Yes. Yes, I am."

"Sure you are." Terry muttered quietly, and Amy countered: "Oh, shut up."

Terry chuckled as the pair walked in companionable silence for a moment as Nefertiti and Riddell walked on ahead in the front.

"What do you think the Doctor's up to?" Amy wondered suddenly, and Terry answered lightly: "Around about now? He's probably being chased by pterodactyls."

Amy stopped walking and stared at the Time Lady.

"Pterodactyls." She repeated, and Terry nodded as she added: "In the engine room, though it looks like a beach."

"What is she saying?" Nefertiti asked, and Riddell admitted: "No idea. Usually I just let the Doctor talk, so maybe that would be best with her."

"The Doctor's being chased on a beach by pterodactyls?" Amy repeated, and Terry nodded as she said: "Yes, that's what I said. Weren't you listening?"

"With my husband and my dad-in law?" Amy demanded, and Terry blinked.

"I'm pretty sure it's supposed to be father-in-law." She murmured, and Amy cried in exasperation: "Angel!"

"Amy, really?" Terry sighed as she turned to the redhead. "You think I would have left them to go without me if there was any danger to them?"

"You said the future wasn't always exactly as you saw it." Amy countered.

"And it's not." Terry admitted. "But they _will_ be fine, Amy. The Doctor would never let anything hurt Rory or Brian. At least, not intentionally," Amy stared so Terry quickly finished, "but he will always save them."

Amy eyed her suspiciously before she asked quietly: "So, which of us is it?"

Terry blinked, asking blankly: "What?"

"You wouldn't be parted from the Doctor if you had a choice." Amy said shrewdly. "So you being here means you're trying to protect one of us. Who is it?"

Terry frowned as she replied: "I can't just choose to stay here with you?"

"Please." Amy scoffed. "You'd choose me over the Doctor?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Terry demanded, and Amy said sarcastically: "Maybe because you love him?"

Terry stopped walking, and Amy glanced back in surprise.

"Terry?" She asked, and Terry asked numbly: "What?"

"What?" Amy asked, confused, and Terry whispered: "What did you just say?"

"I said, maybe because you love…" Amy trailed off as she stared at the Time Lady, suddenly realizing she may have just shot herself in the foot. And the Doctor was going to have her head.

"Er…" Amy began, when Terry demanded: "What makes you think that I love him?"

"Well-" Amy began when Terry let out a gasp and she asked in horror: "Oh, no, no, no, no, no. Please don't say I fall in love with him in my future."

"What, why not?" Amy demanded, looking at her oddly, and Terry argued: "Because I _don't_ love the Doctor. Not in _that_ way anyway."

Amy raised a brow and Terry demanded: "What?"

"Nothing." Amy raised her hands in surrender. "It's just, you seem to flirt and touch with him a lot, even from the moment of your 'regeneration', considering you don't love him in _that_ way."

Terry stared at the redhead, aghast, while Amy walked off on ahead. She remained staring into space unseeingly as she rethought Amy's words. No, the redheaded companion had to be wrong… Didn't she? Terry didn't love the Doctor… Did she?

' _No, I don't._ ' Terry argued with herself. ' _I love him as a friend, but I can say the same about all the companions. He's no different. Right?_ '

But her hearts were telling her otherwise, and she swallowed as she found herself thinking back to the Doctor's smiles, his 'clever moments', and his eyes, his beautiful eyes that could sparkle like a child's and yet be deep with wisdom befitting one his age.

" _Stop!_ " Her mind ordered her sharply. ' _Think of River!_ '

Instantly her hearts clenched as she remembered the scene, the scene atop the pyramid in Area 52 when all of reality was collapsing. At the time she'd watched the episode, she'd squealed while watching the Doctor marry River; now, her hearts felt like they'd turned to stone.

' _See?_ ' Her mind told her severely, though the tone seemed darker and deeper than her voice. ' _That's what will happen. That moment is fixed, and it has to be. So why fall for the Doctor, if you know it'll only end in heartbreak?_ '

' _Because the Doctor is worth the 'monsters'._ ' A small voice replied softly.

But Terry frowned suddenly. That line… it had originally been Reinette's, back in 'The Girl in the Fireplace.' And yet… somewhere, lodged in the back of her mind, was the niggling feeling that when she'd met Reinette, so long ago now, the French aristocrat had said something different.

' _What was it?_ ' Terry wondered, when Amy called: "Terry!"


	16. Dinosaurs on a Spaceship 2

Terry blinked, seeing that the other three had headed down a side alcove and into what appeared to be a laboratory of some kind. Terry quickly hurried in to see that Amy had switched the lights on, and the redhead stood with Nefertiti and Riddell before a computer.

"I pressed buttons." Amy informed the Time Lady as Terry walked up. "But I can't get this screen to turn on."

"Oh." Terry replied as she noted a small globe sitting atop the computer. "Well, it's simple, really."

She inserted the globe onto a small holder on the side of the monitor, and they all watched as it slid into the computer before the monitor fizzled to life.

"Oh, yeah." Amy smirked appreciatively, and Nefertiti asked curiously: "Did you learn to do that from the Doctor as well?"

"Well, sort of." Terry shrugged. "Watch the Doctor enough, and you know that when you enter somewhere new, press buttons. Unless you're on a spaceship filled with terrifying beasts, because then you might accidentally let them loose."

The other three's jaws dropped at that, and they stared at Amy and then back at Terry in alarm. Amy was also looking wide-eyed in terror, and Terry blinked before she realized her mistake.

"Oh, but we're fine." She quickly reassured. "Amy just turned the lights on. God, I'm sounding more and more like the Doctor." She added in a mutter as she turned back to the monitor.

"This you always sounded like the Doctor." Amy observed, and Terry shot her a look.

"But better, you know, also like Terry." Amy added quickly, and Terry rolled her eyes before turning back to the monitor, muttering: "Whatever."

"One hundred and seventeen years." A voice said from the computer, and they all perked up as Amy beamed: "Data records."

"The ship's owners?" Riddell questioned, and Amy answered: "Could be."

She began typing as she muttered: "Come on. Help us out."

"Mainly cryogenic." The voice began, while Riddell glanced back at a noise behind them. "I will continue to work-"

"How about a picture, huh?" Amy asked impatiently. "Come on, for me."

She smacked the screen, which was still fuzzy, and Terry pressed a button.

The screen started to clear as the voice continued: "Far beyond our-"

"Look!" Nefertiti said excitedly as she pointed at the images appearing on the screen. "Oh, it's beautiful."

Amy's jaw meanwhile dropped and she glanced at Terry with wide eyes as the reptilian, green-skinned alien on the screen continued: "I can't tell how far we have come."

Terry nodded back at Amy sadly, and the redhead slowly turned back to the screen as the speaker continued: "Far enough to avoid the destructive impact forecast for our planet. Far enough for me to feel a profound sense of loss."

"What is that?" Riddell asked, staring at the monitor, and both Amy and Terry replied softly: "Silurian."

"Of the fifty species loaded," the Silurian continued on screen, "only one has had any difficulty surviving. All the others are thriving, and we expect them to be able to repopulate."

"We're on an Ark." Amy realized. "A Silurian Ark."

"Lizard people herding dinosaurs onto a Space Ark?" Riddell asked incredulously. "Absolute tommyrot."

"Only an idiot denies the evidence of their own eyes." Nefertiti snapped at him, indicating the screen.

"Egyptian Queen or not," Riddell countered, "I shall put you across my knee and spank you."

"Oh lord." Amy muttered, glancing at Terry, while Nefertiti retorted sharply, her eyes narrowing dangerously: "Try, and I'll snap your neck in a heartbeat."

Terry just returned Amy's look with a weary one as Riddell said appreciatively: "Oh. They certainly bred firecrackers in your time."

Nefertiti smirked, while Amy moaned: "Oh, no, no, please don't start flirting. I will not have flirting companions, the Doctor and Terry are bad enough."

"Excuse me?" Terry asked indignantly, while behind them Nefertiti continued to Riddell: "If the Doctor trusts Terry and Amy, so do I. _Stop_ doubting them."

There was a beat of silence as Riddell frowned and Nefertiti smiled smugly, before Riddell began slowly: "If this ship was built by-"

"-Silurians, yeah." Amy interjected waspishly, and Riddell continued questioningly: "Where are they?"

Amy frowned and turned to him as she noted: "That's a surprisingly good question."

She turned back to the screen and called: "Display life signs for Homo Reptilia."

The monitor fizzled a little as it scanned, before it finally showed the message: 'No Life Signs Detected'.

"But where have they gone?" Amy wondered, frowning, and Nefertiti tried: "Perhaps they found another world, left the ship."

"Why are the dinosaurs still on board?" Amy countered. "And why is the ship coming back to Earth? It doesn't make sense."

She stared at the screen and then at Terry.

"Angel?" She asked, and Terry hinted: "What may have changed between then and now?"

Amy blinked before she turned sharply to the monitor once more, calling: "Computer, show me the ship at launch with all life signals."

The computer fizzled a little again as it ran a scan, and then it revealed what looked almost like a molecule or a virus, with a core filled with green and yellow dots, and large outgrowths like spikes poking out of it on all sides.

"Now show me the ship today with all life signals." Amy questioned, and the screen fizzled before it changed. The ship was the same shape but the little yellow dots had shrunk significantly.

"Thousands less." Amy realized. "But why? Show me both images, then and now, side by side."

The screen changed, doing as Amy ordered, and Riddell asked: "What are you looking for?"

"What changed." Terry explained, while Amy muttered as she looked at the two images: "Okay, two images. Spot the difference."

She stared at the two as she wondered: "What changed? What happened to the Silurians?"

"The centre." Nefertiti said suddenly, tapping the middle of the spaceship after the Silurians disappeared.

Amy's eyes narrowed, and she called: "Computer, zoom in to the centre."

The screen fizzles again as it changed to show them an image of just the middle of the spaceship, and Amy's eyes widened.

"Hold on." She murmured, glancing at Terry incredulously.

The Time Lady nodded as Riddell asked: "What is it?"

"Another spacecraft." Amy replied flatly, as she exchanged looks with Terry. "This ship's been boarded before."

"Well done, Pond." Terry praised, while the other two stared at them, and Amy shrugged: "All in a day's work. Now."

She clapped her hands together determinedly before starting to dig in her pocket.

"We need to warn the Doctor." She announced, and Terry chimed in: "And Rory."

"Well, obviously." Amy snorted as she pulled out her cell phone. "That's who I'm calling. And then _he's_ the one who'll warn the Doctor."

Terry smiled at the now more pronounced relationship between Amy and Rory, watching Amy fondly as the redhead started to push buttons on her cell. She'd always loved how far the Ponds came in their relationship throughout their travels with the Doctor. How it changed from Rory's apparently stronger feelings to Amy's more pronounced expression of just how much she matched those affections.

Terry's musings turned a little sad as she realized they were almost reaching the point when the Doctor would have to say farewell to them. Forever.

' _Although,_ ' she mused as she watched Amy without really watching her, ' _there's still a lot of time left in their eyes. At least a few more years for Amy and Rory Pond. And who knows how much time passed for the Doctor between then._ '

She shook herself from her thoughts, refocusing as Amy called: "Rory. Where are you?"

Terry walked over, leaning in to listen as Rory replied and she could almost see his nonchalant shrug: "Still on board. Met some pterodactyls and some rusty robots I'm going to _melt_ _down_."

His tone darkened at the end, and Terry smirked. She remembered the robots shooting Brian lightly as a warning to the Doctor – that made her frown as she remembered – but then she remembered Rory threatening them and she smiled again. Go, Rory the Roman.

Of course, Amy didn't know all this so she sighed impatiently: "Rory, this is a Silurian ship."

"What?" He asked, and she repeated: "A Silurain ship. Look it's an Ark-"

"As in Noah's Ark?" Rory asked, and Amy sighed again in frustration.

"Put the Doctor on." Terry suggested, taking the phone from Amy.

"Doctor?" They heard Rory call in a muffled tone as he called for the Doctor's attention. "Terry."

There was a brief moment, and then the Doctor asked quickly: "Angel? Are you all right?"

"Doctor, and yes, I'm fine." She answered, before saying quickly: "There isn't much time. Amy did a scan of the ship: this is an Ark built by the Silurians. They were looking for another planet."

"Where are they now?" The Doctor asked quietly, and Terry replied grimly: "None on board. And when I say none on board, not even bodies or remains." She hinted.

She could almost hear the Doctor's brain whir and click as he put the pieces together, and he murmured back: "I'll see you soon."

"Be careful." She warned, and he answered before he ended the call: "You too."

"That's all?" Amy asked, and Terry nodded.

"He'll figure it out now." Terry replied, and Amy sighed: "Oh, that doesn't sound good."

"Why?" Terry asked, puzzled, and Amy answered: "Because when the Doctor 'figures things out' then things start to go all… wrong."

"No it doesn't." Terry argued, and Amy asked flatly: "What is he, and Rory and my dad-in-law, doing right now?"

"About now? Er… nothing yet…" Terry said a little uncomfortably, and Amy said sternly: "Angel."

"I can't just tell you." Terry protested, and Amy said flatly: "They're being chased by dinosaurs again aren't they?"

"No, they're riding one." Terry corrected, before quickly slapping a hand over her mouth.

Amy's jaw had dropped, and Terry groaned as she slapped herself on her mouth: "Oh, _why_ did I have to take on the Doctor's gob?"

"They're _riding_ a dinosaur?" Amy repeated. "What, a T-Rex?"

"No, a Triceratops." Terry corrected again before she slapped a hand over her mouth again.

"I really, really, need to learn to shut my trap. I'm not usually this bad." Terry complained, and Amy answered dryly: "It's probably because the Doctor's usually the one blabbing, so you're too busy trying to stop him to blab yourself."

"Oi." Terry complained, and Amy raised a brow at her.

"I sounded even more like him just now, didn't I?" Terry asked, deflating in defeat, and Amy nodded as she answered: "Yup."

Suddenly, from behind Riddell called triumphantly: "Now, these are what we need. Dinosaur protection."

He emerged from a cupboard carrying some rifles, and Amy confiscated one, scolding: "No weapons."

Riddell just smiled as he handed Amy one of the cartridges, and she frowned as she read it while Terry shook her head as Riddell offered her a rifle.

"Anaesthetic?" Amy read in surprise before looking at the rifles. "These are stun guns."

She quickly clicked in the cartridge as she admitted: "You're almost clever."

"Enough to make a dinosaur take a nap." Riddell agreed before looking at Terry as he added: "Even the Doctor couldn't object to that."

"Be that as it may, I'm still not… holding one." Terry said flatly, eyeing the gun with distaste.

Nefertiti meanwhile looked between Terry and Amy curiously before she asked suddenly: "You and the Doctor, are you his Queen?"

Terry paused momentarily, the words suddenly striking a familiar cord. ' _Doctor and his Queen..._ ' But where had she heard it before?

She was pulled from her thoughts as Amy told Nefertiti firmly: "No, no. I'm Rory's Queen. Wife." She quickly corrected as Terry began to laugh silently. "Wife. I am his wife."

She looked at Nefertiti and Terry pleadingly as she begged: "Please don't tell him I said I was his Queen. I'll never hear the end of it."

"Ah, then you are his Queen?" Nefertiti asked, looking at Terry, who stopped laughing and looked at the Egyptian Queen in surprise.

"Me?" She asked, pointing confusedly at herself and it was Amy's turn to snort as Nefertiti explained: "The Doctor told me he had his own Queen already."

"Oh, that's Terry all right." Amy laughed, and Terry frowned.

"Don't you mean it's River?" Terry asked, puzzled. "The Doctor's already married her, hasn't he?"

"Oh, yeah, well." Amy shrugged evasively and Terry frowned, while Nefertiti sighed: "It is a shame. He would make a wonderful King."

"I thought you had a husband?" Amy pointed out, eagerly changing the subject while Terry continued to frown at her.

"The male equivalent of a sleeping potion." Nefertiti scoffed, and Terry snorted as Riddell piped up with a smirk: "You clearly need a man of action and excitement. One with a very large weapon."

He cocked his rifle to emphasize his point, and Terry was laughing silently again, having forgotten her previous conversation with Amy for the moment, while Nefertiti smirked back at Riddell and Amy raised both brows.

Riddell walked off to check it was all clear outside, and Amy turned to Nefertiti, saying dryly: "So, human sleeping potion or walking innuendo. Take your pick."

Nefertiti smiled, when suddenly something beeped behind them. They turned, looking back at the monitor to see a security footage of a random open area in the ship. But more importantly, it was showing them where the Doctor, Rory, Brian, and a Triceratops was, with the alarm beeping in the corner of the screen, reading: 'Intruders Located.'

"That's very bad indeed." The Doctor was saying, and the trio quickly moved closer as Riddell came back to join them. "Completely unhelpful."

"Doesn't the ship have any defence systems installed?" Rory demanded.

"Uh oh." Terry murmured as she realized what had happened.

"What?" Amy asked, looking at Terry just as the Doctor noted: "Good thinking, Rory."

Terry wrinkled her nose as the Doctor surprised Rory with a sudden kiss on the mouth, before he turned to the computer – ignoring as Rory wiped his mouth in disgust behind him – and said: "Computer, show us weapons and defence systems."

"Terry?" Amy asked impatiently, having missed the exchange, just as the Doctor snapped while smacking Rory's cheeks lightly in annoyance: "Oh, well, that was a waste of time, wasn't it? Getting my hopes up like that."

"The Earth is about to shoot missiles at us, and this ship doesn't have a defence system." Terry told the redhead, and the others all stared at her.

"What?" Amy gasped, while Rory asked incredulously: "What ship doesn't have weapons?"

"Ah, they're ancient species, Rory." The Doctor replied. "Still full of hope."

"What about the control deck?" Brian demanded. "You said we should go to the control deck next."

"It's too late." The Doctor answered flatly as he paced about the room. "It won't make any difference."

"He's giving up?" Amy asked incredulously, while Rory said onscreen: "We could at least try."

"He's old, remember? He just said it – the younger species, in terms of order of living on the Earth, was full of hope." Terry reminded the redhead, while the Doctor snapped onscreen: "It won't work, Rory. The missiles are locked on."

"Yeah, but… but…" Amy protested, as Rory demanded: "So what, we're just giving up?"

"I don't know." The Doctor answered, looking away.

As the two Williams's stared at him, he calmed down a little and the Doctor repeated sadly: "I don't know."

Terry tensed as there was a sudden bright flash of light from the corner of the screen, and their group watched as the Doctor and his two companions turned to face the newcomers.

"Who's there?" Amy asked worriedly, and Terry answered quietly: "Remember the robots Rory mentioned wanting to melt earlier?"

"There are robots?" Riddell asked incredulously while Amy's face paled.

"That's not the worst part." Terry replied with pursed lips.

"Then what is?" Nefertiti demanded, and Terry replied grimly: "The person who's controlling them."

They stared at her just as a male, elderly voice - that Terry knew belonged to the black market trader Solomon - called: "You were telling the truth, Doctor."

The Doctor was standing before Rory and Brian, staring at the man off-screen from their view as Solomon continued scathingly: "Earth has launched missiles. This vessel is too clumsy to outrun them, but I have my own ship."

"You won't get your precious cargo on board, though." The Doctor countered. "It'll just be you," he pointed an angry finger at the man, "and your metal tantrum machines."

"We do not have tantrums!" A funny mechanical voice protested from the same corner that Solomon's voice was coming from.

"Shut up." Solomon had snapped.

"Terry, I don't like this." Amy murmured, and Terry replied with thinned lips: "Neither do I."

"You're right, Doctor." Solomon was saying, and they finally saw the figure of the man as he stepped closer to the Doctor.

It was definitely an older man, at least physically than the Doctor, and he was injured as he leaned heavily on two metal canes. Terry noted, with distaste, the wrapped leg that the Doctor had tended to (after Solomon threatened him by having the aforementioned light shooting on Brian) which covered the nasty Raptor bite.

Solomon continued: "I can't keep the dinosaurs and live myself. But I had the IV system scan the entire ship, and it found something even more valuable."

Terry's jaw set as Solomon went on darkly: "Utterly unique. I don't know where you found it, or how you got it here, but I want it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." The Doctor answered just as darkly and Terry hissed as Solomon growled: "Earth Queen Nefertiti of Egypt."

The others stiffened in shock, staring at the screen as Solomon continued: "A face stamped across history. Give her to me, and I'll let the rest of you live."

Nefertiti stared while Terry was glaring at the screen as they watched the Doctor take on step closer to Solomon, staring the other man down.

"No." He stated darkly.

*A/N Merry Christmas, everyone!


	17. Dinosaurs on a Spaceship 3

"Nefertiti, you can't." Amy said sharply, and Nefertiti hesitated, but Terry sighed as she said with a mix of anger and sorrow: "Oh, Amelia. If only it were that simple."

Amy stared at her while onscreen, Solomon stared the Doctor down as he asked quietly: "You think I won't punish those who get in my way, whatever they're worth?"

He moved his head to signal to his robots, and they stepped forward. The Doctor quickly backed away, eyeing them warily, but then they surprised him as they turned suddenly and shot at the Triceratops resting in the corner of the room.

Brian gasped while Rory clutched his dad's arm to prevent him from moving forwards, while the Doctor stared aghast as the Triceratops yelped in pain as the robots shot at it before it crashed to the ground, yelling in pain.

Amy's hands tightened on her rifle as the shooting finally stopped, and the Triceratops pitiful moans came through the screen and filled the deathly silent lab. Riddell removed his hat in respectful grief, while Nefertiti's hands tightened before her chest as Terry's hands clenched into tight fists.

The Doctor had moved slowly towards the Triceratops, bending down beside the dying creature, and he stroked and patted it gently as it died. Terry's eyes filled with tears while Amy said in a shaky voice: "Terry, please tell me that we make that bastard pay. Please, tell me, what do we do? Terry?"

Terry didn't reply, while Nefertiti straightened her back as she made her decision.

"Queen Nefertiti." Terry said suddenly, and Nefertiti glanced back at the shorter woman, meeting steely brown eyes as the Time Lady began: "Wait…"

* * *

The Doctor stood back up, leaving the dead dinosaur and he clapped his hands sarcastically as he turned back to Solomon, saying quietly but scathingly: "You must be very proud."

"Bring her to me," Solomon ordered firmly, "or the robots will make their way through your corpses."

The robots moved to face them menacingly, but none of the men even flinched this time. Rory looked at the Doctor with determination while Brian faced the robots evenly as the Doctor stared Solomon down.

"Bring her now." Solomon demanded, and the Doctor repeated: "No."

Solomon's eyes narrowed and the robots shifted again, readying themselves, when there was a flash of light behind the Doctor.

He, and Rory and Brian, turned in alarm to see Amy, Riddell, Terry, and Nefertiti herself had beamed in behind them.

The Doctor gaped while the new group stared at Solomon with angry eyes, but the man just smiled in triumph as he stared at Nefertiti.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor demanded quietly, glancing at Terry, aghast that she would let Nefertiti come.

"I demanded to be brought here." Nefertiti answered coolly, stalking forward, and the Doctor quickly moved to stand in her way, arguing: "No, no, no, no, no way. Terry, back me up."

"It isn't your choice, Doctor," Nefertiti said sharply, "it's mine."

"Listen to me." The Doctor pleaded quietly, taking Nefertiti's arm gently. "If you go with him, I can't guarantee your safety."

Nefertiti simply looked at him as she answered determinedly: "You saved my people. I am in your debt."

"No. No debts." The Doctor countered worriedly. "You don't owe me anything."

"Then I do it on my own." Nefertiti replied firmly, breaking away from the Doctor.

"No, Neffy." The Doctor pleaded but she moved passed him, walking towards Solomon.

"Neffy." The Doctor snapped but she simply walked straight on, her head held high as she allowed herself to be traded in for their freedom.

"No!" Riddell shouted sharply, and she looked back as Riddell cocked his rifle and pointed it at Solomon warningly. "Take her and I shoot you."

"Put your weapon down." Nefertiti ordered immediately, before the robots could even react. "Let me make my choice."

Riddell came forward anyway, his rifle still aimed, and Solomon warned: "Do it, boy."

The robots took a step forward menacingly, and Riddell finally, reluctantly, lowered his rifle, his gaze still on Nefertiti.

The Doctor glanced back at Riddell, and then back to Solomon as the black market trader eyed Nefertiti and mused: "My bounty increases. And what an extraordinary bounty you are."

He lifted a hand, as though to stroke Nefertiti's cheek, but she slapped his hand away as she warned scathingly: "Never touch me."

Solomon reacted swiftly, swinging one of his canes, which had a sharpened end almost like a spear, and pinning Nefertiti to the wall.

The group tensed as Nefertiti struggled, growling angrily, while Solomon sneered: "I like my possessions to have spirit. It means I can have fun breaking them."

He removed the cane, and Nefertiti glared at him as he smirked, finishing: "And I will break you in with immense pleasure."

Nefertiti hissed but could no nothing while Solomon turned to look at the Doctor, saying smugly: "Thank you, Doctor. Computer, take us back to my ship."

The Doctor's hands clenched into fists as Solomon's group disappeared with Nefertiti, when alarms started to blare and a warning sounded: "Hostile targeting in progress."

"What now?" Amy asked Terry, but the Time Lady had turned her eyes to the Doctor.

He was staring at the screen as it blared red while the alarm continued: "Hostile targeting in progress."

" _Angel._ " The Doctor called, and she answered immediately: " _Yes?_ "

"Hostile targeting in progress."

" _Target's locked on this ship's controls?_ " He checked, and she replied with a smirk in his direction: " _Obviously_ "

"Hostile targeting in progress."

The Doctor turned to look at her and he smiled as he whispered: "Bingo."

"What is it?" Rory asked, looking between the pair. "Doctor? Terry?"

* * *

The group beamed quickly into the small space, and the Doctor muttered as he looked at the console before him: "Okay, control deck."

"So, what's the plan?" Rory asked as the Doctor walked forwards and opened up a cylindrical machine in the middle of the room.

The Doctor stopped to look up at Rory while Terry walked over.

"Sonic." She said as she leant over the machine, and the Doctor handed it to her so she could start tinkering about while he scoffed: "Come on."

Rory waited, glancing down occasionally at Terry as things banged and clanged as she worked, while Amy and Brian looked about the control deck and Riddell stood in the doorway to check everything was clear.

"The missiles are locked onto us." The Doctor said to Rory impatiently. "We can't out-run them. We have to save the dinosaurs and get Nefertiti back from Solomon. Isn't it obvious?"

"It's sort of the opposite of obvious." Rory answered bluntly, and Terry called up: "Seventeen minutes before the missiles hit."

"Right." The Doctor answered, looking down at her and then back at Rory as he said firmly: "We need to turn this ship around."

"You said it was too late." Rory protested as the Doctor peered over Terry's head and into the machine as well. "That there wasn't any time."

"Ah, yes, but I didn't have this plan then, did I?" The Doctor retorted.

"Meaning you didn't have your angel." Rory muttered as he turned away, and the Doctor stood up, saying: "Same thing. Riddell?"

The man turned at his name, and the Doctor ordered: "Keep an eye out for dinosaurs."

"I was rather hoping you'd say that." Riddell answered as he came back inside, taking off his jacket as he prepared, and the Doctor added: "No killing any. Rory, Brian, get rid of the cobwebs."

The pair moved to clear the cobwebs on the two pilot console decks, and Terry called: "Ah, there we go!"

She flipped a switch inside the machine, and the Doctor asked: "How's it going?"

"Well, I've magnetised Solomon, so he can't escape." She replied as she hopped out, and the Doctor smiled.

"Excellent." He stated, and Terry raised a brow at him.

"And what have you been doing, just standing around?" She asked cheekily. "Come on, shoo, get to work."

"Oh, you are cheeky." He smiled as he walked off, and Terry laughed: "Only because you encourage it."

"Well, I never said I didn't like it!" He answered over his shoulder as he moved to work on the consoles.

Terry smiled to herself, her hearts beating a little faster as she recalled his smile, before she blinked.

' _What am I doing?_ ' She thought to herself in horror. ' _God, I'm acting like I have a crush on the Doctor, just like Amy said. Except I don't. Right?_ '

She glanced over at the redhead, who was busy with Rory. She was checking a small cut on his shoulder, which he'd gotten while running from the pterodactyls. Rory was shrugging it off as inconsequential but Amy smacked his chest as she examined the cut carefully.

' _I'm not like them, right?_ ' Terry thought. ' _And they are basically the epitome of what love looks like, if a little dysfunctional at times._ '

She jumped as the Doctor snapped in exasperation: "No, don't be like that. Really unhelpful."

He slammed the console irritably, and Amy asked as she walked over, satisfied Rory was really fine: "What's the matter?"

"Parallel pilot compartments, both configured." The Doctor answered irritably as he walked over to stand beside Terry again. "Needs two operator of the same gene-chain."

He pulled Terry before him, wrapping his arms around her waist and tucking her under his chin almost absently, which made her frown and glance up at him, while he went on: "And that's why Solomon couldn't change the ship's course and neither can we."

Brian suddenly raised his hand, and the Doctor asked: "What?"

"We can." Brian replied bluntly, and the Doctor frowned in confusion.

"Me and Rory." Brian explained. "We must be the same gene-thingy you just said."

The group perked up, while the Doctor's whole face lit up and he cried ecstatically: "Brian Pond, you are delicious."

"I'm not a Pond." Brian pointed out, but the Doctor scoffed: "Course you are."

He kissed the top of Terry's head, making her blink and touch the spot in confusion as her hearts beat a little faster once more, while the Doctor dashed forward to grab Brian and Rory, ushering them to the two consoles as he ordered: "Sit down, both of you, licketty split."

The two men did as they were told, taking the two pilot seats as the Doctor explained: "The ship does all the engineering. The controls are straight forward. Even a monkey use them. Oh look, they're going to."

He smiled, but the three humans just gave him a deadpan look while Terry continued to stare at him with her hand on her head.

"Guys, come on." The Doctor whined. "Comedy gold. Where's a Silurian audience when you need one. Anyway," he moved on, "two eye line screens. Velocity and trajectories."

He walked back to Terry as he added: "Steer away from the Earth. Try not to bump into the moon otherwise the races who live there will be livid."

"What?" Brian gaped.

"Primary controls in the arms of the chairs." The Doctor ignored him. "Principle's the same as any vehicle. Eight minutes forty five seconds."

The Doctor soniced the pilot chairs, bringing them to life, and Rory blinked.

"Get us as far away as you can." The Doctor ordered, before he turned and came back to where Terry was.

"What was that about earlier?" She whispered, and he glanced at her.

"What?" He asked innocently and she sighed, shaking her head as she muttered: "Never mind."

He grinned at her back as she turned away, blushing just a little as she saw Amy watching with a raised brow.

"Right, phase two sorted. Now for phase one." The Doctor carried on loudly as he leaned into the machine that Terry had been tinkering about in earlier.

"Oh no, phase two comes after phase one." Amy scoffed, and the Doctor complained: "Humans, you are so linear. Shine the torch in here."

"Say please." Terry countered, and he answered instantly: "Please and thank you, angel."

She smiled as he winked at her, before she shone her torch for him as he peered inside the machine and Amy asked curiously as she walked over: "What are you doing?"

"Mixing my messages." The Doctor answered absently before he asked randomly: "How's the job?"

"We're about to be hit by missiles and you're asking me that?" Amy asked flatly, when Terry piped up: "More to the left."

The Doctor moved as she said, while he answered Amy: "I work best when I'm multitasking. Keep talking."

"Why me?" Amy demanded, and Terry replied kindly: "Because, contrary to how he acts sometimes, yes you," she added sternly as the Doctor glanced up in protest, "he does care about how your life is going."

Amy blinked while the Doctor continued to work, trying to act casual but Amy saw through him this time as he asked again: "How's the job?"

"I gave it up." Amy admitted, and the Doctor looked at her sharply as he accused: "You gave the last one up."

"Yeah, well, I can't settle." Amy countered.

The Doctor went back to work while Amy sighed: "Every minute I'm listening out for that stupid Tardis sound."

"Right, so it's my fault now, is it?" The Doctor demanded, and Amy frowned as she protested: "I can't not wait for you, even now. And they're getting longer, you know, the gaps between your visits. I think you're weaning us off you."

"I'm not, I promise." The Doctor answered as he looked back down.

Amy pursed her lips, and Terry added gently: "He really isn't, Amy."

" _Tell her, Theta._ " Terry added telepathically. " _She needs the reassurance sometimes._ "

The Doctor looked up in surprise to see Amy's skeptical face, and he said seriously: "Really promise. The others, yeah, but not you. Rory and you, you have lives, have each other."

He looked back down as he added in a mutter: "I thought that's what we agreed."

"I know." Amy said quickly, before also looking down as she admitted: "I just worry there'll come a time when you never turn up. That something will have happened to _you_ and I'll still be waiting, never knowing."

"No." The Doctor said softly, looking back at her. "Come on, Pond."

He kissed the top of Amy's head comfortingly, and Terry blinked as she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her hearts.

She touched her chest, confused by why she felt hurt that the Doctor had kissed Amy the same way he'd kissed her moments ago. It felt almost like… she didn't want him to treat her the way he treated Amy, which was not true. She didn't want to be special… did she? Was this… could this be…?

Terry continued to stand there in shock at her own emotions while the Doctor continued obliviously, teasing Amy: "You'll be there till the end of me."

"Or vice versa." Amy smiled, but the Doctor paused.

He looked back at her, his eyes suddenly old as he asked: "Don't."

Amy blinked before she nodded, glancing at Terry for help.

But she blinked again as she saw the confusion on the Time Lady's face, and the way Terry was clutching her chest.

"Angel?" She asked, and the Doctor looked over sharply.

Terry blinked at them before quickly shaking herself as she said: "It, it's nothing."

"Angel?" The Doctor asked worriedly, turning to her, but she quickly shook her head as she answered: "Really. It was nothing."

"It's not nothing, it's clearly something." The Doctor frowned, approaching her and reaching out to touch her.

He stopped when she recoiled slightly.

He stopped, confusion and hurt washing over him but Terry was oblivious to it as she tried to sort out her own emotions. She wanted to have the Doctor hug her, and yet she didn't want him touching her. She didn't want him comforting her the way he comforted Amy, but she didn't want to be treated differently either. It was all very confusing.

The Doctor and Amy were staring at Terry as she looked confused and bewildered, and the Doctor asked slowly: "Terry-?"

"Doctor?" Riddell called.

They all started as Riddell came running in, adding breathlessly: "This is a two man job."

The Doctor blinked while Terry stared and Amy reached for her stun rifle.

"What are you doing?" Riddell demanded, and Amy answered as she faced him: "I'm easily worth two men. You can help too, if you like."

She walked off, adding over her shoulder: "Doctor, fix Terry and Terry, fix this mess."

Terry blinked as Amy walked out, Riddell following her out while Rory called to his wife: "Amy, be careful."

"Oh, shut up." Amy smirked, while the Doctor asked Terry: " _Terry, are you all right?_ "

" _Yes, I promise. Sorry, wasn't myself for a second._ " Terry answered quickly, and he looked her in the eye as he said sternly: " _Promise me._ "

" _Theta, we have less than ten minutes-_ " Terry argued, but he took her shoulders as he ordered: " _Look me in the eye and promise me._ "

She met his eyes squarely as she sighed: " _I promise, it was nothing._ "

He examined her intently for a moment, making her shift a little uncomfortably before letting her go in satisfaction.

" _Now we really should hurry-_ " Terry began when the Doctor held up a beeping gubbins in his hand, which he'd extracted earlier.

Terry gaped and she demanded: "When did you get that?"

"I'm just good." He winked at her smugly, and she had to smile in appreciation just before there was another flash of light and they were teleported away.

* * *

They landed on Solomon's smaller spaceship and the Doctor called: "Hello!"

Solomon gasped, turning to stare at the pair as the Doctor said cheerfully: "Having trouble leaving?"

He pulled out the wires in the robots, short-circuiting them, and they moaned as they shut down: "Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer, do…"

Nefertiti smiled while Solomon gaped as the Doctor patted the robots, staring at Solomon as he finished: "Ship's still magnetised. Just couldn't bear to lose you."

"Release my ship, Doctor," Solomon growled, "or I kill this precious little object-"

He started to threaten Nefertiti, but the Egyptian Queen suddenly kicked Solomon's crutch out form beneath him, making him stumble, before she stabbed a small syringe of some kind into the man's shoulder.

Solomon yelled in pain as he clutched his shoulder, and Nefertiti snapped: "I am not your possession now, nor will I ever been. Now, stay there."

She straightened up and Solomon gasped: "What, what have you done?"

"Oh, it's nothing harmful." Terry assured him calmly as she and the Doctor walked up. "It's just an anti-painkiller, makes you feel the pain again."

Solomon hissed as he grabbed his leg, wincing as the burning sensation returned in the Raptor bite.

"With a hole right through your bone, I suspect it'd be rather painful." Terry noted as she stopped beside him, looking down at him without pity. "But then again, I expect that being shot to death by laser was painful for that Triceratops too."

He stared up at her with wide eyes while the Doctor added coolly: "Don't mess with my angel - or Egyptian Queens for that matter - Solomon. I hope you've learnt that now."

Nefertiti smirked, while the Doctor moved to the ship's controls, and Solomon gasped: "What are you doing?"

"Disabling this ship's signal and replacing it with the one from the Silurian ship." The Doctor replied as he typed away at the controls. "I send this craft off emitting the signal they're looking for, the missiles will follow."

He turned back to them as he said brightly: "Hopefully, Siliurian ship safe, dinosaurs safe, everybody safe."

"Doctor."

Terry tapped her wrist to remind him, and he checked his watch as he rambled: "Bit tight for time, though. Shouldn't really be chatting. Neffy, let's go."

"This way, your highness." Terry said politely, showing Nefertiti over to the doors.

The Egyptian Queen followed her out of the ship while the Doctor paused, and added to Solomon: "How remiss of me. Almost forgot. The thing about missiles, very literal. This," he held up the gubbins from the Silurian ship, "is what they latch on to."

He placed it down firmly on the table, just out of reach from Solomon.

The man gasped while the Doctor finished as he pulled out his sonic: "Now, one press of this and the ship's demagnetised."

"Doctor, whatever you want, I can get it for you." Solomon pleaded quickly. "Whatever object you desire."

"Did the Silurians beg you to stop?" The Doctor asked quietly, staring down at the man. "You made a grave mistake in angering me and my angel, Solomon. We are not like you, so don't insult me by thinking you can barter for your life."

He glanced at the screens, noting the warnings for the approaching missiles and he said calmly: "Look, Solomon. The missiles. See them shine? See how valuable they are. And they're all yours."

He turned and started out the doors, and Solomon called: "You wouldn't leave me, Doctor. You wouldn't want your 'angel' to think the worst of you!"

The Doctor closed the gate to the main compartment and he replied simply: "She's already seen me for who I am, and I've seen her for who she is."

Solomon stared at him, and the Doctor smiled.

"And I still love her. As she does, or will, me." The Doctor finished, before adding: "Well, most of the time, anyway. Enjoy your bounty, Solomon."

He turned and left, and as the small ship was ejected off into space, Solomon yelled: "Doctor!"

The missiles followed the ship, going after it instead of the Silurian ship, and the ship exploded harmlessly out in the middle of space, taking with it the worst example of mankind.

* * *

"Well, thank God for that." Amy sighed as they all walked back to the Tardis, and Terry chuckled.

"Hey, you get to say you kicked ass against Velociraptors." Terry teased, and Amy added smugly: "I sent three to sleep, while this one only managed to send one."

She nodded at Riddell, who scoffed: "What? I easily took down two!"

"Whatever." Amy answered, and Terry laughed: "If it helps you sleep at night."

"I think it was magnificent." Nefertiti replied calmly, and Terry and Amy snickered as Riddell puffed up his chest and asked: "Really?"

"Perhaps." Nefertiti teased, and Riddell grinned, while the Doctor called from the front of the group: "So, dinosaur drop off time."

He opened the door to the Tardis, when Rory piped up: "Actually, we think home for us."

"Oh, all right." The Doctor pouted. "Terry will come with me, won't you, angel?"

She raised a brow but answered easily: "Well, yes, until I have to go."

"Might not be for months." The Doctor said hopefully, and Terry pointed out: "The longest I've ever been around at one time is two and a half weeks."

"Well, one can keep hoping." The Doctor shrugged as Amy rolled her eyes and complained: "It's like you won't even miss us."

"Course I will, Pond!" The Doctor chided. "Especially when Terry's, as she points out, gone."

"Doctor." Terry said severely. "That's not what you should say."

"Right, I meant: of course I always miss you, even if Terry's here. Just less." The Doctor corrected.

Terry sighed while Rory smiled and Amy chuckled: "Well, it's not forever anyway, just a couple of months."

"Oh, alright, so, let's get everyone back home then." The Doctor pouted, when Brian piped up: "About that. Can I ask a favour? There's something I want to see."

Terry smiled, while the Doctor raised a brow even as a small smile appeared on his face as well.

* * *

Terry stood with the Doctor, his arms wrapped around her contently as they watched Brian sitting in the Tardis doorway, sipping a mug of tea and eating a sandwich as he stared down at the Earth below.

Rory and Amy stood behind him, also staring out at Earth, the three happy and content with their family, and Terry smiled at them, unaware that the Doctor was gazing down at her with soft eyes.

Meanwhile, in the plains of Africa, Riddell gazed up at the stars beside his tent once more, before looking over with a smile as someone cocked a stun rifle. And Nefertiti, Queen of Egypt, smiled back at him.


	18. Fires of Pompeii

Terry blinked as she landed in a rather odd corner, some kind of alcove hidden in some kind of covered area of the street. She peeked out, noting her surroundings and wondered when and where she'd landed.

It seemed almost like Ancient Rome, but one could never really tell – the outfits all looked the same after a while, and fashions kept coming back in and out. Who'd have guessed that humans in the year 19,000 would feel nostalgic enough to try and go back to living in Ancient Rome style? She certainly hadn't. And while the fad lasted less than a month, it had been a strange experience.

Terry lowered the cloth covering again as she turned back to the alcove thoughtfully, when it suddenly lifted again behind her and she shrieked.

"Doctor!" She gasped, holding a hand to her beating hearts as she tried to calm the adrenaline pumping through her, while he stared at her.

"Terry?" He asked in confusion as he looked around the alcove, while Terry spotted Donna.

"Donna!" Terry smiled brightly, hugging the woman and feeling a little disconcerted as she had to reach up slightly to get her arms around Donna's neck, even with her heels.

"Oh, Terry, you're back." Donna said brightly as she hugged the Time Lady. "Though, did you move the Tardis?"

"The Tardis?" Terry repeated blankly, before she looked around the alcove again.

Suddenly realizing exactly where she was, she sighed and asked: "Pompeii?"

"Yeah." Donna agreed, while the Doctor's face fell.

"You didn't move the Tardis, did you?" He asked Terry, and she nodded while Donna's mouth fell open.

"You're kidding." She breathed. "You're not telling me the Tardis has gone."

"Okay." The Doctor answered quickly as he held out a hand for Terry to take.

She hopped out of the alcove beside him, while Donna demanded: "Where is it then?"

"You told me not to tell you." The Doctor replied, and Donna retorted sharply: "Oi. Don't get clever in Latin."

"Hold on." The Doctor muttered as he hurried over to a nearby fruit seller.

Donna was fuming, and Terry patted the redhead's arm, sighing. This was not going to be an easy trip for any of them, and Terry was not looking forward to having to try and keep Donna's temper down.

The Doctor was saying to the fruit seller hurriedly: "Excuse me. There was a box. Big blue box. Big blue wooden box, just over there. Where's it gone?"

"Sold it, didn't I?" The fruit seller replied smugly, and the Doctor said in disbelief: "But it wasn't yours to sell."

"It was on my patch, weren't it?" The man shrugged. "I got fifteen sesterces for it. Lovely jubbly."

Donna's mouth had fallen open again, and she was starting to growl menacingly as Terry held her back while the Doctor demanded: "Who'd you sell it to?"

"Old Caecilius." The fruit seller answered, starting to look annoyed. "Look, if you want to argue, why don't you take it out with him? He's on Foss Street." He pointed down the street. "Big villa. Can't miss it."

"Thanks." The Doctor answered as he quickly turned and took Terry's hand to run off.

But Donna had pulled away from Terry, hurrying off on her own and Terry looked back quickly, her brows furrowing anxiously.

"Wait, Doctor-" Terry began, when the Doctor screeched to a sudden halt.

"What'd he buy a big blue wooden box for?" The Doctor wondered, starting to turn back to go ask the fruit seller, but Terry tugged him back to her impatiently.

"Modern art." Terry answered, and the Doctor stared at her, as though trying to decide if she was trying to be funny or not. Terry shrugged.

"Really." She told him. "He wanted it to decorate his villa. Now, more importantly, we need to find him, and Donna."

"Donna?" The Doctor asked, before looking around and realizing the companion was gone.

"Oh, why do they always wander off?" He complained. "It's rule one, don't wander off!"

"Stop whining, we need to get moving." Terry dismissed "I'll look for Donna, you find out where Foss Street is."

"Why do we need to split up?" He asked, puzzled, and Terry answered a little evasively: "Well, to save time."

He stared at her, examining her with a critical eye, before he asked abruptly: "Are we in a rush? Or is Donna in danger?"

"No." Terry replied with a slight frown and he asked: "Then why are you so determined to look for Donna?"

"Doctor, just trust me." Terry sighed, and the Doctor pursed his lips.

"Promise me you won't be in danger if I do." He requested suddenly, and she stared at him.

"Excuse me?" She asked, and he repeated seriously: "Promise me you won't be in danger if we split up."

"You do realize my foresight doesn't apply to me, right?" She pointed out, and he sighed: "Angel. Please. Promise me you're being careful."

"I promise." She frowned. "But don't expect me to keep promising stuff like this, I can't keep doing this – I might as well be giving out spoilers."

"I know." He smiled softly.

"You haven't done Lazarus with Martha yet, have you?" He asked randomly, and she stared at him again.

"No, why?" She asked, feeling like she was on the receiving end of an inquiry instead of travelling with the Doctor.

"Nothing." He sighed, and she frowned at him again.

But he just smiled and kissed her cheek suddenly, surprising her before he dashed off, calling: "Be careful while you're looking for Donna!"

Terry stood, one hand over her cheek as she felt her face go scarlet with embarrassment while her hearts picked up again.

' _No, no, no, please tell me this isn't what I think it is._ ' She thought desperately to herself. ' _Get it together, Terry. You know he loves Rose, and will some day end up marrying River._ '

She ignored the sinking feeling in her hearts, shaking herself as she turned to run after Donna. She looked around wildly, looking for the ampitheatre in the centre of the city. Terry had just made her way in the right direction when she spotted the redheaded companion in question as Donna ran up from the street leading to the ampitheatre.

"Donna!" Terry called in relief, catching up to the redhead as Donna turned to face her.

"Terry!" She exclaimed as she looked at the Time Lady. "This is perfect, I was just looking for you. I found-"

"I know." Terry interrupted unhappily.

Donna didn't pick up on her mood as she babbled excitedly: "Oh, right, seeing the future, forgot. Well, so you know! So, come on then, let's start gathering everyone-"

"We can't Donna." Terry interrupted quietly.

Donna stared at her, and then asked in a quiet voice: "What?"

"Donna, I'm sorry." Terry said sadly as she looked Donna right in the eye. "But we can't save Pompeii."

"Well, yeah, but we can save everyone if we get them in the Tardis, right?" Donna countered sharply, but Terry shook her head.

"We can't." She answered, and Donna demanded angrily: "Why not?"

"Because Pompeii is fixed." Terry explained softly, not shying away from Donna's angry eyes. She needed to be candid if she had any hope of getting through to the redhead, whose heart was much bigger than she often let on.

"What does that mean?" Donna demanded, and Terry explained: "It means that we can't alter what happens today, no matter how much we'd love it to. Because there are consequences to everything we do, and sometimes, some things cannot be changed."

"But you're Terry, the Doctor's angel, and the Doctor, well, it's what he does! Going around saving people!" Donna argued.

"Do you know what the Doctor can see when he travels, Donna?" Terry asked quietly.

Donna frowned, but Terry went on: "He's seen dinosaurs go extinct, _suffering_ , because of a meteor. And he could have saved them, he could've." Her voice cracked. "But he can't. Because it's only with the extinction, and the subsequent Ice Age, that mammals could become stronger and humans eventually evolved."

Donna blinked while Terry finished sadly: "Yes, we save who we can when we can and change what we can." Terry's throat closed as she remembered the Doctor's wedding to River. "But tampering with fixed points could result in something far worse than what happens when we have to close our eyes and pretend we can't see what's happening right before us."

Donna was frowning heavily again, and she opened her mouth when the Doctor called to them: "Ah! There you two are!"

Terry turned to look at the Doctor while Donna's brows continued to knit in anger and sorrow, as the Doctor came to a skidding halt beside them as he said excitedly: "I've got it. Foss Street's this way."

He started to point, when Donna said sharply: "Are you going to save these people?"

The Doctor blinked, turning to Donna in surprise as Donna waved to the people bustling about around the trio as she demanded harshly: "Or are you really going to leave them here all to die?"

The Doctor frowned, glancing at Terry briefly as he answered Donna a shade coldly: "We can't save them."

"Why not?" Donna demanded as she glared at him. "I found this big amphitheatre thing where we could gather everyone and then take them away in the Tardis."

"We can't save them." The Doctor repeated stonily, and Donna exploded at them: "Why not? We wouldn't be stopping the volcano, or stopping history, so what consequences could _possibly_ come from saving these people?"

"We're not going to save them, Donna." The Doctor told Donna sharply as Terry hung her head, while Donna shot back furiously: "Says who?"

"Says me." The Doctor answered, and Donna scoffed: "What, and you're in charge?"

"Donna, Doctor-" Terry began warningly, but the Doctor was angry as he snapped at Donna: "Tardis, Time Lord, yeah."

But Donna matched his temper as she countered: "Donna, human, no!"

"Donna, this isn't about being right and wrong." Terry tried, but Donna answered heatedly: "Yes, it is! We can't just let everyone die!"

Terry sighed, while Donna glared at the two Time Lords as she said hotly: "I don't need your permission. I'll tell them myself."

"You stand in the market place announcing the end of the world, they'll just think you're a mad old soothsayer." The Doctor snapped, and Terry winced. "Now, come on."

He grabbed Donna's arm, hauling her with him as he took Terry's hand and pulled her, saying: "Tardis. We are getting out of here."

"Well, I might just have something to say about that, Spaceman." Donna thundered, and the Doctor scoffed: "Oh, I bet you will."

* * *

Terry had barely got Donna to calm down by the time they arrived at Caecilius's villa, and she was sure she'd be nursing a headache for weeks. Both Donna and the Doctor could have tempers, and with such a delicate subject at the center of their fight, it was almost impossible to get them to calm down and be friendly.

They were just back on speaking terms as the trio ran into the villa, when the ground began to shake violently. A marble bust in the entryway toppled over just as the Doctor dashed passed, and he caught it quickly as he cried: "Whoa!"

Caecilius himself came running up, his arms still outstretched to catch the bust when he came to a stop before the trio in surprise.

The Doctor set the bust back on its pedestal, patting it in satisfaction as he said: "There you go."

He turned with a smile to Caecilius, who blinked at them as the trio all gave him smiles, albeit a little strained on the two women's faces from their earlier argument.

"Thank you, kind sir." Caecilius said warmly but regretfully. "I'm afraid business is closed for the day. I'm expecting a visitor."

Donna's smile fell a little, but the Doctor was quick on the uptake as he answered: "But that's me, I'm a visitor. Hello."

He shook Caecilius's hand forcibly before waltzing into the villa uninvited. Donna quickly followed him while Terry said politely to Caecilius: "Thank you for seeing us."

She then walked in as well, while Caecilius blinked in confusion. Terry spotted Caecilius's wife inside, along with their teenage son – Quintus – who was lounging on a seat by the pond with a wine goblet in his hand.

The Doctor glanced around his eyes zooming in immediately on the Tardis standing in the far corner of the room, as Caecilius hurried in after them, asking suspiciously: "Who are you?"

"I am," the Doctor answered dramatically as he turned to Caecilius, "Spartacus."

Terry stifled a chuckle as Donna added smugly: "And so am I."

"And me." Terry added, all three of them exchanging secretly amused expressions as they shared the joke.

Caecilius didn't catch on, of course, and he greeted politely though still looking very confused: "Mr. and Mrs. Spartacus."

"Oh, they aren't together." Terry informed the elderly man, and Caecilius blinked as he answered blankly: "Yes, I know, I was referring to you two."

He gestured to her and the Doctor, making Terry blink in surprise before going a little red with embarrassment while the Doctor raised a brow and Donna snorted.

"Oh, yes, they're 'Mr. and Mrs. Spartacus' all right." Donna chuckled while Terry frowned.

"No, we aren't together." Terry told Caecilius quickly, feeling perturbed at the misunderstanding though she missed a frown cross the Doctor's face.

"Really?" Caecilius asked in surprise, and Terry said firmly: "Yes, definitely not together."

The Doctor was making a face behind her while Donna suppressed a smirk as she watched him, but Caecilius clapped his hands in understanding as he said: "Oh, I see. So, then you're all brother and sister?"

He gestured at the trio, whose eyes widened while Caecilius went on: "Yes, of course. You look very much alike."

"Really?" The three asked at the same time, Terry sounding amused, the Doctor sounding surprised, and Donna sounding offended as she glanced at the Doctor.

He frowned at her as Donna hissed to Terry: "How? He's so skinny?"

She snorted, while the Doctor pouted, but they were drawn back as Caecilius explained to them firmly: "I'm sorry, but I'm not open for trade."

"And that trade would be?" The Doctor prompted, glancing around curiously, and Caecilius replied: "Marble."

He drew himself to his full height as he introduced himself: "Lopus Caecilius. Mining, polishing and design thereof. If you want marble, I'm your man."

"That's good." The Doctor said quickly, as Donna and Terry nodded along behind him. "That's good, because I'm the marble inspector."

He pulled out his psychic paper, flashing it at Caecilius briefly before walking passed and further into the villa. Caecilius's eyes had widened, almost popping out, as he whirled to stare after the Doctor while Terry and Donna followed the Time Lord.

"By the gods of commerce," Caecilius's wife gasped, "an inspection."

Caecilius quickly rejoined the group, trailing after the Doctor as his wife added quickly with a bow of her head: "I'm sorry, sir. I do apologise for my son."

She grabbed the goblet from her son, pouring the contents into the pond while ignoring her son's objections. Caecilius spoke over his son's protest as he introduced: "And this is my good wife, Metella."

The woman bowed her head again in respectful greeting, and Terry returned it as Caecilius continued: "I must confess, we're not prepared for a-"

"Nothing to worry about." The Doctor answered quickly. "I'm, I'm sure you've nothing to hide. Although, frankly," he turned to them, "that object looks rather like wood to me."

He pointed at the Tardis, and Donna's face lit up while Terry smiled as she noted: " _You're enjoying this._ "

" _Don't pretend like you aren't._ " The Doctor teased back telepathically, while Metella hissed at her husband from the corner of her mouth: "I told you to get rid of it."

Terry hid a smile while Caecilius defended quickly: "I only bought it today."

"Ah, well." The Doctor shrugged. "Caveat emptor."

He winked at Terry, who just shook her head with a smile at his impish humour as Caecilius said in surprise: "Oh, you're Celtic. There's lovely."

"Indeed." Terry agreed while biting the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing, while the Doctor said as he nodded at the Tardis: "I'm sure it's fine, but I might have to take it off your hands for a proper inspection."

"Although," Donna chimed in suddenly, "while we're here, wouldn't you recommend a holiday, Spartacus?"

Caecilius blinked and shared a surprised look with his wife at the random suggestion, while the Doctor answered a little flatly: "Don't know what you mean, Spartacus."

"Oh, this lovely family." Donna replied as he leveled a look at the Doctor while Terry sighed. "Mother and father and son. Don't you think they should get out of town?"

"Why should we do that?" Caecilius asked, confused, and Donna looked at him.

"Well, the volcano, for starters." She said worriedly, not noticing Terry silently hinting for her to stop.

"What?" Caecilius asked blankly, and Donna repeated incredulously: "Volcano."

"What ano?" Caecilius asked in confusion, while his wife also gave Donna a strange look.

"That great big volc-" Donna began, when Terry said loudly: "Oh, Spartacus and Spartacus, we haven't even greeted the household gods yet!"

She grabbed Donna's arm, hauling her to the corner of the room as the Doctor agreed quickly: "Oh, for shame, Spartacus! Excuse us."

He nodded to Caecilius and Metella, ending quickly: "We're Celtic."

He joined the two women before the carvings of the Gods, where Donna was hissing to Terry angrily: "What was that for?"

"They don't know what a volcano is, yet." Terry explained quietly as she flicked some of the holy water set before the shrine onto the marble carvings.

"Vesuvius is just a mountain to them." The Doctor added to Donna in an undertone as he did the same thing as Terry. "The top hasn't blown off yet. The Romans haven't even got a word for volcano. Not until tomorrow."

"Oh, great, they can learn a new word as they die." Donna said flatly, rolling her eyes, and the Doctor snapped: "Donna, stop it."

" _Theta_." Terry warned in her mind, but Donna was already ticked off as she hissed at the pair: "Listen, I don't know what sort of kids you've been flying round with in outer space, but you're not telling me to shut up."

"That's not what the Doctor meant, Donna." Terry said quickly, hoping to defuse the argument that was waiting to build between the pair, but Donna snapped: "I think it is. He's so used to having things handed on a plate, people just listening to him."

"Now Donna, you're not being fair." Terry said severely as the Doctor's eyes narrowed in fury, but Donna hissed as she pointed at Quintus: "That boy, how old is he, sixteen? And tomorrow he burns to death."

"And that's my fault?" The Doctor demanded, and Terry warned: "Donna."

But the redhead ignored the Time Lady as she replied heatedly: "Right now, yes."

The Doctor glared, but before the argument could build any more, one of Caecilius's servants announced from the doorway: "Announcing Lucius Petrus Dextrus, Chief Augur of the City Government."

The Doctor and Donna continued to scowl at each other as a middle-aged man, wearing a cloak draped over the right side of his body, walked into the villa stiffly. Terry observed him impassively while the Doctor finally turned away from Donna, ignoring their argument for now.

"Lucius." Caecilius greeted warmly. "My pleasure, as always."

"Quintus, stand up." Metella hissed at her son, who sighed irritably though Terry noted he still did as he was told.

Caecilius meanwhile continued politely to his distinguished guest: "A rare and great honour, sir, for you to come to my house."

He held out his hand to shake in greeting, but Lucius ignored the offered hand as he answered monotonously: "The birds are flying north, and the wind is in the west."

Terry refrained from rolling her eyes while Caecilius drew back slightly in surprise. He recovered quickly, and said quickly and eagerly: "Quite. Absolutely. That's good, is it?"

"Only the grain of wheat knows where it will grow." Lucius answered, and Terry thought to the Doctor: " _Unless you have a Time machine to make it grow where you wish._ "

He hid a smile from her, while Caecilius was saying to his wife admiringly: "There now, Metella. Have you ever heard such wisdom?"

"Never." Metella answered softly. "It's an honour."

Lucius didn't look at all impressed as he continued to stand rather stiffly, and Terry glanced at his hidden right arm. She made no comment, however, as Caecilius introduced belatedly: "Pardon me, sir. I have guests. This is Spartacus, Spartacus and, er, Spartacus. "

The trio smiled, Donna politely and the two Time Lords cheerfully, and Lucius sniffed airily: "A name is but a cloud upon a summer wind."

"But the wind is felt most keenly in the dark." The Doctor returned instantly, and even Lucius appeared surprised by the Doctor's bold move.

Terry kept her face impassive, though she cheered in her mind: " _You tell him, Theta._ "

The Doctor bit the inside of his cheek to keep a cheeky smile from appearing at her words, as Lucius countered: "Ah. But what is the dark, other than an omen of the sun?"

"I concede that every sun must set." The Doctor acknowledged, and Lucius said smugly: "Ha."

"And yet the son of the father must also rise." The Doctor finished, and Terry couldn't refrain her wide smile as the Doctor gestured to Quintus while Lucius deflated slightly.

"Damn." Lucius muttered, and Terry _did_ manage to refrain from saying smugly: ' _Ha._ '

"Very clever, sir." Lucius noted as he eyed the Doctor. "Evidently, a man of learning."

"Oh, yes." The Doctor shrugged lightly. "But don't mind me. Don't want to disturb the status quo."

He nodded at Lucius and Caecilius pointedly, and Lucius raised a brow but Caecilius cut in quickly: "He's Celtic."

Lucius turned to Caecilius, losing interest in the Doctor, and the Doctor added quickly: "We'll be off in a minute."

He smiled politely as the other group all turned their attention away form the group, and he tugged on Donna as he made to head for the Tardis while everyone else was distracted.

But Donna resisted as she argued quietly: "I'm not going."

"It's ready, sir." Caecilius was saying as the Doctor hissed at Donna: "You've got to. Terry, come on."

"Well, I'm not." Donna snapped, putting her foot down, and the Doctor snapped back: "Then I'll leave you here."

"Do it, for all I care." Donna huffed, while Terry rolled her eyes at them before prodding the Doctor.

He glanced at her as Caecilius showed a covered item to Lucius: "The moment of revelation. And here it is."

He pulled off the cloth, just as the Doctor looked over to see what Terry was looking at.

His eyes widened as he stared at the marble tile Caecilius had unveiled. Or rather, the carvings on the tile, which were intricately made to look exactly like a circuit board.

"Exactly as you specified." Caecilius said hopefully as the Doctor let go of Donna. "It pleases you, sir?"

"As the rain pleases the soil." Lucius answered as the Doctor walked forward.

"Oh, now that's… different." The Doctor piped up, trying to sound nonchalant as he walked closer to get a better look. "Who designed that, then?"

"My Lord Lucius was very specific." Caecilius answered with a pleased smile as he thought he saw admiration from the Doctor, and by extension Terry and Donna.

"Where'd you get the pattern?" The Doctor wondered, his face turning slightly grim, and Lucius answered flatly: "On the rain and mist and wind."

The Doctor was struggling to keep his curiosity from showing, and Terry warned him: " _You're not doing a good job hiding your concern._ "

" _It might help if you kept the cheek to a minimum._ " He returned, while Donna protested aloud: "But that looks like a circuit."

"Made of stone." The Doctor nodded, and Terry corrected: "Marble."

"Marble is stone." The Doctor countered smugly, but Terry replied lightly: "I was only trying to be politically polite."

Donna spoke over them, ignoring their light banter as she asked Lucius: "Do you mean you just dreamt that thing up?"

"That is my job, as City Augur." Lucius answered flatly, and Donna began: "What's that, then-?"

Terry stepped on the redhead's foot surreptitiously with her heel, and Donna yelped in pain while Terry said smoothly: "Oh, dear, must have been that quail at lunch. Please excuse my friend, she's from Barcelona."

The others turned away, returning their attention to the marble square, while the Doctor whispered to Donna in explanation: "This is an age of superstition. Of official superstition. The Augur is paid by the city to tell the future."

He glanced back to make sure the others weren't watching, then added lightly: "'The wind will blow from the west'? That's the equivalent of ten o'clock news."

Donna snorted as the Doctor winked at Terry, who sighed.

"They're laughing at us."

The trio turned, Donna and the Doctor in surprise and Terry in resignation, at the voice.

A young woman had walked into the room, though it was more like she was being possessed to move as she swayed lightly on her feet. Her yellow dress fluttered with her movements, as did a scarf tied around the girl's right wrist, and together with her deathly pale skin, she really did look like a ghost.

But her eyes were piercing as they fixed on the Doctor, on Donna… and on Terry.

*A/N Thank you to 'guest' who pointed out I originally posted this chapter on the wrong story. T.T Sorry for any confusion I have caused!


	19. Fires of Pompeii 2

Terry tensed as the others in the room also turned to the woman in surprise.

"Those three, they use words like tricksters." The young woman, Evelina, said as she stared at the Doctor specifically. "They're mocking us."

The Doctor blinked, and he quickly pacified the rest of the room: "No, no, I'm not. I meant no offence."

"I'm sorry." Metella said quickly as she hurried over to the girl. "My daughter's been consuming the vapours."

"I can see that." Terry said dryly, causing Lucius to regard her briefly with curiosity.

But Terry ignored the small man, instead eyeing Evelina worriedly as she noted the girl's pale skin and dark circles under her eyes while Quintus complained sharply: "Oh for gods, Mother. What have you been doing to her?"

"Not now, Quintus." Caecilius hissed warningly, but Quintus protested: "Yeah, but she's sick. Just look at her."

Terry stayed quiet as she examined the girl, when Lucius suddenly chimed in as he stared at Evelina: "I gather I have a rival in this household. Another with the gift."

He suddenly frowned a little, glancing at Terry as well very briefly, and both she and the Doctor tensed while Metella answered with a hint of pride: "Oh, she's been promised to the Sibylline Sisterhood. They say she has remarkable visions."

"The prophecies of women are limited and dull." Lucius scoffed, and Donna scoffed while Terry's eyes narrowed. "Only the menfolk have the capacity for true perception."

Metella looked a little uncomfortable at that, looking as though she wanted to retort but was holding herself back. Of course, Donna had no such restraint as she snapped sarcastically at Lucius: "I'll tell you where the wind's blowing right now, mate."

A small tremor shook the ground beneath them as Lucius turned to look at Donna.

"The Mountain God marks your words." Lucius warned darkly as he leveled a look at the redhead. "I'd be careful, if I were you."

"I could say the same to you." Terry answered calmly, and Lucius turned to examine her while the Doctor watched Evelina with a frown.

"Consuming the vapours, you say?" He questioned as he watched Evelina lean on her mother for support, no longer even having the strength to stand on her own.

"They give me strength." Evelina explained, and the Doctor pointed out flatly: "It doesn't look like it to me."

Terry turned to them at that, just as Evelina asked: "Is that your opinion as a doctor?"

"I beg your pardon?" The Doctor asked instantly, staring at Evelina with sharp eyes, and the girl answered: "Doctor. That's your name."

"How did you know that?" The Doctor asked seriously, glancing very briefly at Terry as he did.

Evelina followed his gaze, and her gaze fixed on Terry this time as she noted: "How strange. You have so many names."

"Now then, Evelina." Metella began, but Evelina talked over her mother as she stared at Terry with those dark, possessed eyes: "Angel and Daemon."

Terry frowned at hearing that name again, but Evelina wasn't finished as she added: "But you call yourself Storm. An appropriate name."

"Don't be rude, Evelina." Metella tried to scold her daughter, but Terry interrupted calmly: "No, let her speak."

"What's she doing?" Donna whispered, and Evelina turned to her.

"Noble." Evelina murmured as she stared at Donna. "You call yourself Noble."

Donna was looking spooked, but Terry and the Doctor were examining Evelina intently as the girl murmured almost longingly: "You all come from so far away."

"The female soothsayer is inclined to invent all sorts of vagaries." Lucius commented dismissively and Terry glared at him.

"Oh, not this time, Lucius." The Doctor replied flatly. "No, I reckon you've been out-soothsayed."

"Is that so," Lucius countered as he looked at the Doctor, "man from Gallifrey?"

There was a deadly silence as the Doctor swung his head around to stare at Lucius.

"What?" The Doctor asked darkly, and the others looked between the two anxiously while Terry stepped forward as Lucius replied: "The strangest of images. Your home is lost in fire, is it not?"

"I think you've said enough." Terry said coldly, and Lucius fixed his eyes on her.

"You are from the same place as he." Lucius noted flatly. "And yet, the images around you are different. Fire, yes, but also a darkness; not from outside but within."

"Oh, like you can talk." The Doctor interjected sharply. "You don't deserve to speak about darkness, not to her."

"Your angel?" Lucius asked, a hint scathingly. "Or your demon, Doctor?"

Both the Doctor and Terry frowned, confused, while Donna whispered: "Doctor, what does he mean?"

"And you, daughter of… London." Lucius said with distaste as he eyed Donna.

He said 'London' with all the hesitation of pronouncing a foreign word for the first time, and yet with the confidence of a man who knew exactly what he was saying. The Doctor's eyes narrowed even further while Donna blanched as she demanded: "How does he know that?"

"This is the gift of Pompeii." Lucius answered sharply.

"Every single oracle tells the truth."

Lucius turned back to Terry while the others all gaped at her as the Time Lady spoke exactly in time with the City Augur.

Terry just stared at Lucius calmly as she asked: "What? Did you think you were the only one with 'the gift'?"

The tension in the room thickened almost visibly as Caecilius looked between them nervously while Lucius met Terry's challenging glare.

"The east wind is blowing, wouldn't you say?" Terry tossed, and Lucius returned sharply: "It seems more likely a wind from the south, created by a fallen angel."

"Or wouldn't you say it is the reappearance of an angel of grace?" Terry challenged and Lucius's lip curled.

"Ah, your skill fails you, as is typical of a woman." Lucius answered. "Only one who is blind would mistake the devil for an angel."

"And only a blind fool would fail to realize that one cannot live without the other." Terry answered, but there was something strange in her voice. There was a new, deeper and darker tone, and the Doctor's eyes widened as he saw flash of a dangerous glint passing through Terry's eyes.

"What are they talking about?" Donna whispered, and the Doctor asked the pair sharply: "Who are you talking about?"

"She is returning, Doctor." Lucius answered, still focused on Terry, who matched his glare while the Doctor demanded: "Who is? Who's 'she'?"

"And you, daughter of London." Lucius added, ignoring the Doctor as he finally looked away from Terry and right at Donna. "There is something on your back."

Donna flinched, touching her shoulder in alarm as she asked: "What's that mean? Terry?"

"Even the words 'Doctor' and 'Storm' are false." Evelina suddenly piped up, and they all turned to the girl now in surprise. "Your real names are hidden. Yours, Doctor, it burns in the stars, in the Cascade of Medusa herself."

The Doctor tensed, but Terry frowned when Evelina looked at her and went on: "And yours, Terry Storm. It lies hidden in plain sight, a light amongst the dark and darkness amongst the light."

"What?" Terry asked, puzzled, and the Doctor also wondered: "What do you mean?"

But Evelina ignored their words as she stared at them, and she whispered: "You are a Lord and Lady, sir and ma'am. A Lord and Lady… of Time."

With that, she collapsed, fainting, and Metella cried in alarm: "Evelina!"

Terry was already there, catching the girl, and the Doctor was right behind her as he laid Evelina carefully on the ground while Terry checked her vitals. There was nothing immediately wrong, and Terry leaned back while an ominous silence fell upon the villa.

* * *

The Doctor removed the hypocaust grill, peering into the smoky depths while Terry and Caecilius leaned over to peer over his shoulder.

"Different sort of hypocaust?" The Doctor questioned, and Caecilius nodded as he explained: "Oh, yes. We're very advanced in Pompeii. In Rome, they're still using the old wood-burning furnaces, but we've got hot springs, leading from Vesuvius itself."

"Ingenious." Terry said, and Caecilius glanced at her as though unsure whether she was being sarcastic or not.

The Doctor nearly smiled at her, but he kept a straight face as he questioned Caecilius: "Who thought of that?"

"The soothsayers," Caecilius answered, "after the great earthquake, seventeen years ago. An awful lot of damage. But we rebuilt."

The Doctor glanced at him curiously, asking: "Didn't you think of moving away? Oh no," he added thoughtfully, "then again, San Francisco."

"That's a new restaurant in Naples, isn't it?" Caecilius wondered, and Terry shook her head.

The Doctor meanwhile frowned as he heard a low growling in the hypocaust, and he asked: "What's that noise?"

"Don't know." Caecilius admitted. "Happens all the time. They say the gods of the Underworld are stirring."

"But after the earthquake, let me guess." The Doctor interjected. "Is that when the soothsayers started making sense?"

"Oh, yes, very much so." Caecilius nodded. "I mean, they'd always been, shall we say…"

"Imprecise?" Terry suggested, and Caecilius agreed: "Yes. But then the soothsayers, the augurs, the haruspex, all of them, they saw the truth again and again."

The Doctor raised a brow while Caecilius continued, marveling: "It's quite amazing. They can predict crops and rainfall with absolute precision."

"Haven't they said anything about tomorrow?" The Doctor wondered, and Caecilius answered, puzzled: "No. Why, should they? Why do you ask?"

He glanced at Terry, who just shrugged while the Doctor said quickly: "No, no. No reason. I'm just asking. But the soothsayers, they all consume the vapours, yeah?"

He suddenly switched topics, and Caecilius didn't question it as he replied in confirmation: "That's how they see. "

"Ipso facto." The Doctor murmured, and Caecilius sighed: "Look you."

The Doctor, however, had been rubbing his fingers along the edge of the hypocaust, and he explained as he lifted his finger: "They're all consuming this."

"Dust." Caecilius realized as he peered at the greyish powder on the Doctor's finger, and Terry corrected: "Tiny particles of rock. It isn't smoke they're breathing in."

"They're breathing in Vesuvius." The Doctor murmured with a frown.

* * *

"Hint?" The Doctor asked as he and Terry walked through the dark villa, having left Caecilius behind by the hypocaust.

"'Veni, vidi, vici'." Terry answered in a low voice, and the Doctor frowned thoughtfully.

"Hmm." He hummed, his left hand absently reaching out and taking Terry's right.

She glanced at their joined hands in surprise, suddenly feeling a slight blush appearing on her face, but the Doctor didn't seem to notice as he led them to where Quintus was reclining on a seat, drinking more wine from another goblet.

"Quintus, me old son." The Doctor called as he and Terry walked up. "This Lucius Petrus Dextrus. Where does he live?"

"It's nothing to do with me." Quintus dismissed, barely even looking up from his drink as he answered them.

Terry snorted while the Doctor said evenly: "Let me try again."

He leaned over with his right hand outstretched as he said: "This Lucius Petrus Dextrus." The Doctor pulled a gold coin from behind Quintus's ear and held it up before the boy's eyes.. "Where does he live?"

Terry rolled her eyes, but she was grinning slightly as Quintus immediately sat up, his eyes bright and looking interested for the first time since they'd met the teen.

* * *

Quintus led the way, holding a burning torch to light the way as the three walked down the dimly lit streets towards Lucius's villa. The Doctor was holding Terry's hand again, something she tried not to care about even though it was a battle she was losing severely. She was certain the Doctor could hear her hearts beating quicker than normal, but she hoped he would attribute that to nervousness due to sneaking around and not due to his effect on her.

' _What am I doing?_ ' Terry scolded herself, but she couldn't help how she felt a little bit lighter whenever the Doctor glanced back to check on her as they walked. ' _A masochist. That's what I am: a masochist._ '

She finally broke out of her morose thoughts as Quintus gestured for them to follow him down an alley, ducking into a darker area before he came to a stop before a wall, looking up at a window that was about eight feet off the ground.

"Don't tell my Dad." Quintus pleaded as he halted, and Terry smiled enigmatically.

"Only if you don't tell ours." She replied as she let go of the Doctor's hand while he was examining the window, and he glanced at her as she flashed a grin at him.

" _Loser's an adipose._ " She called telepathically, and before the Doctor could react she'd already run off.

The Doctor grinned as Terry used her momentum to leap onto the barrels lined up below the window and using the barrels as a platform to launch herself up onto the windowsill. Quintus gawked while Terry turned and peered down at them.

"Slowpoke." She whispered teasingly, and the Doctor's grin widened while Quintus stuttered: "How'd she do that?"

"I learnt from the best." Terry teased as she leaned out the window. "It would appear the student has surpassed the teacher."

"Is that so?" The Doctor challenged with a raised brow, before he grinned and also ran towards the wall, launching himself in the same manner Terry had.

She moved out of the way for him, matching his grin as he landed on the windowsill the same way she had.

"Now who's surpassing whom?" The Doctor joked and Terry smiled back.

"You're still a slowpoke, though." Terry teased, and the Doctor pretended to clutch his chest in pain as he replied: "Your words pierce my heart."

"It's a good thing you've got two then." She returned, and he joked: "Oh, and there went my second heart – I think I need a kiss better."

"How can you be flirting at a time like this?" Quintus wondered while Terry stared at the Doctor oddly.

The Doctor seemed to realize what he'd said belatedly, and he hastily turned back to Quintus, avoiding looking at Terry as he called: "Pass me that torch."

Quintus raised a brow at them but handed over the torch as Terry felt a blush creep up her neck. The Doctor continued to avoid her eyes as he turned into the villa, carefully making his way inside.

Terry watched him, feeling a little uncomfortable now. The unsettling feeling was made worse because it had always been so easy around the Doctor and now… now she wasn't as sure around him. And that bothered her.

Terry started as something rattled behind her, and she glanced back to see Quintus struggling up through the window behind her.

"Here." She held out her hand to him, helping inside and he gave her an odd look.

"Thanks…" He whispered, and Terry nodded as she finally made her way after the Doctor, Quintus following behind her.

They headed into a room lined with sculptures, walking in just as the Doctor was peering behind a cloth that was covering a section of the wall. His eyes widened and he quickly held his torch back to Quintus, who took it bemusedly. Terry walked up next to the Doctor, both forgetting their brief embarrassment as he pulled away the cloth to reveal the entire wall filled with marble tiles.

Each had a slightly different design, but even so it was clear to them all that they'd been made to match the one Caecilius had prepared for Lucius.

"The liar." Quintus whispered furiously as he stared at the tiles, while the Doctor whipped on his glasses. "He told my father it was the only one."

"Well, plenty of marble merchants in this town." The Doctor murmured as he examined one of the tiles closely. "Tell them all the same thing, get all the components from different places, so no one can see what you're building."

"Which is what?" Quintus asked, puzzled, but before the Doctor could answer, a voice called from the doorway behind them: "The future, Doctor, Miss Storm."

They all whipped around to see Lucius striding into the room, flanked by some of his guards as he added firmly: "We are building the future, as dictated by the gods."

"I thought you could see the future?" Quintus whispered to Terry fearfully as he huddled into the corner, watching with wide, frightened eyes.

"Her abilities are hindered." Lucius answered dismissively, and Terry glared.

The Doctor also leveled a look at Lucius as he said mildly: "I doubt that very much, Augur Lucius Pextrus Dextrus. I'd wager Terry knows far more than you do, even more than I for that matter. But I'm still clever too, because you know what?"

He turned back to the wall and stated as he pointed at the marble tiles: "I know what this is now. Because if," he started moving the tiles around, "you put this one there."

Quintus stared while Lucius frowned as the Doctor continued muttering as he rearranged the tiles: "This one there. Er, keep that one upside down, and," he stepped back, "what you got?"

"Enlighten me." Lucius said flatly, and the Doctor asked mockingly: "What, the soothsayer doesn't know?"

"The seed may float on the breeze in any direction." Lucius answered, and the Doctor wrinkled his nose as he muttered: "Yeah, I knew you were going to say that, even without Terry's help."

He glanced back at the circuits as he continued thoughtfully: "But it's an energy converter."

"An energy converter of what?" Lucius demanded and the Doctor admitted with a wide smile at Lucius: "I don't know. Isn't that brilliant?"

He turned to Terry as he added cheerfully: "I love not knowing, you know. Keeps me on my toes."

" _That's not the impression I had when you first met me._ " Terry thought dryly, and the Doctor pouted.

" _I'm a changed being._ " He complained. " _And you don't see me complaining that you know things I don't anymore."_

" _Only because you now know things I don't, too._ " Terry countered. " _And I wouldn't call it 'complaining' so much as sulking – or whining."_

" _Watch it, Miss Saucy._ " The Doctor said cheekily, and Terry countered: " _Make me, Spaceman._ "

" _Ooh, now you're in trouble._ " He laughed at her, and Terry smiled at him even as he continued aloud, speaking to the rest of the group who had no idea the Time Lords had been momentarily distracted: "It must be awful being a prophet, waking up every morning: 'is it raining? Yes, it is, I said so'."

Lucius was scowling as the two Time Lords broke off their mental conversation as the Doctor also finished poking fun at Lucius: "Takes all the fun out of life. But ," he suddenly became serious, "who designed this, Lucius, hmm? Who gave you these instructions?"

The Doctor nodded at the wall to make his point before looking back at Lucius, his eyes briefly dropping to Lucius's covered arm as he did so.

Lucius missed the glance as he said sharply: "I think you've babbled enough."

"Lucius," the Doctor said gently and sincerely, "really, tell me. Honestly, I'm on your side. I can help."

"You insult the gods." Lucius barked as Terry backed slowly towards Quintus. "There can be only one sentence. At arms!"

His guards drew their swords sharply, and Terry grabbed Quintus with one hand and the Doctor with her other, pulling them from the advancing guards.

"Oh, morituri te salutant." The Doctor muttered as he let Terry pull him while he whipped off his glasses, and Lucius glared.

"Celtic prayers won't help you now." Lucius hissed, while Terry rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath: "Brutum fulmen." (*A/N means 'empty threat')

Lucius glared at her while the Doctor smiled faintly and Quintus started to beg in terror: "But it was them, sir. They made me do it. Mr. Dextrus, please don't."

"Come on now, Quintus, dignity in death." The Doctor scolded, and Terry added: "We mustn't lose face now, just because we've lost."

"Precisely." The Doctor agreed, before he addressed Lucius as he stated: "I respect your victory, Lucius. Shake on it?"

He held out a hand, almost tauntingly, and Lucius's face darkened with anger and a hint of apprehension.

Terry was also watching with sharp eyes as the Doctor taunted: "Come on."

He wiggled his fingers almost playfully but his face betrayed him as he stared at Lucius with sharp, dark eyes as he asked: "Dying man's wish?"

Lucius didn't reply, and the Doctor's face flashed with a hint of that anger that marked the Oncoming Storm, before he darted forwards and grabbed Lucius's covered arm.

A sharp crack rang out through the villa, and Lucius howled in pain: "Argh!"

The Doctor held up Lucius's stone forearm as Terry watched as Lucius hid the broken stub back beneath his cloak while Quintus gaped in shock.

"But he's-" He stuttered, and the Doctor ordered Lucius: "Show us."

Lucius glared, but he finally obliged as he threw back his cloak to reveal the remaining part of his arm. It was completely blackened and smooth, until the broken elbow where the stone was cracked from the Doctor's actions.

"The work of the gods." Lucius hissed, and Quintus cried in terror: "He's stone."

"Doctor, don't-" Terry began but the Doctor said lightly: "'Armless enough, though."

"Again." Terry complained, and the Doctor agreed: "I almost prefer the plastic arms."

"It tried to strangle you." Terry reminded him flatly, and the Doctor made a face as he remembered: "Oh, yeah. Whoops."

He tossed the stone arm back at Lucius suddenly, startling the irate man and Terry grabbed Quintus's hand as the Doctor grabbed Quintus's torch and called: "Terry! Quintus"

"Go!" Terry called as she ran with the Doctor while dragging Quintus with her, the trio taking advantage of Lucius's momentary distraction in catching his stone arm.

The Doctor threw the flaming torch at Lucius's guards, forcing them to duck out of the way, and Terry pushed Quintus through the opening. They ran for the window, and Terry urged Quintus to climb out first as the Doctor paused at the side.

Quintus leapt out, and Terry perched herself up on the windowsill next while the Doctor pointed his sonic at the circuit board he'd completed, causing all the tiles to fall off their shelves.

Lucius yelled in anger while Terry jumped out, and the Doctor quickly followed her out as they heard Lucius scream: "The carvings."

"Run!" The Doctor and Terry ordered as they spotted a frightened Quintus, huddling by the wall.

The Doctor pushed the boy into movement, and Quintus ran after them as the Doctor and Terry took off, the Doctor's hand reaching out and Terry taking it as they ran. The trio sprinted down the streets, turning corners and hurrying to place some distance between them and Lucius's villa.

By the time they finally came to a stop, Quintus was panting heavily and Terry checked on him as the Doctor glanced back the way they'd come.

"You all right, Quintus?" Terry asked, and the boy nodded as he slowly straightened, catching his breath back, while the Doctor said in satisfaction: "No sign of them."

He turned back to them as he beamed: "Nice little bit of allons-y. I think we're all right."

Terry didn't reply while Quintus protested anxiously: "But his arm, Doctor, Terry. Is that what's happening to Evelina?"

He looked at Terry pleadingly, and she simply gave a vague gesture while she warned telepathically: " _Theta, something's coming._ "

He looked at her sharply, when suddenly the ground rumbled and started to shake beneath their feet. Dogs started barking in the distance, clear and sharp with distress, and the Doctor paused.

"What was that?" He asked slowly, looking at Terry while Quintus shrugged.

"The mountain?" The boy suggested, but the Doctor was still staring at Terry as the ground rumbled again, and then again, forming a pattern.

"No, it's closer." The Doctor said absently while he asked Terry telepathically: " _Are those…?_ "

She nodded as the ground rumbled again, this time causing things throughout the street such as pottery or carts lining the walls to shake and fall over. The rumbling was steadily coming closer as the shaking got worse, and the Doctor murmured aloud: "Footsteps."

"It can't be." Quintus protested, but the Doctor went on: "Footsteps underground."

Terry nodded and the Doctor's face became grim.

"What is it? What is it?" Quintus asked, frightened, but neither Time Lord answered as they turned and ran once more. Quintus followed them immediately as they dashed for Caecilius's villa, just as a grill on one of the hypocaust vents in the ground behind them blew up.

" _It's coming from Lucius's villa._ " The Doctor noted, and Terry corrected: " _It's been summoned from Vesuvius._ "

The Doctor's brows furrowed, but they'd arrived at Caecilius's villa, and he was forced to drop their private meeting for the moment as he shouted as they ran inside: "Caecilius? All of you, get out."

Caecilius and his wife stared at him, as though wondering what had possessed him, while Donna and Evelina appeared in one of the villa room doorways, the redhead now dressed in a purple, Pompeii robe.

"Doctor, what is it?" Donna demanded immediately, having caught the urgent note in the Doctor's voice.

Evelina also looked worried as the Doctor explained quickly: "I think… I _know_ we're being followed."

His eyes met Terry's just as the hypocaust grill in the villa blew off as well, and the Doctor yelled: "Just get out!"

"Too late." Terry said grimly as the humans all stood staring at the open and smoking hypocaust in terror while the floor around it started to crack.

The Doctor whipped around to stare at the floor as a large stone figure, covered in fire, appeared out of the ground, breaking its way through the floor. Terry's eyes widened as it straightened slowly before them, the giant towering over them. But she was most captivated by the deep, fiery eyes that were filled with a dark evil that no television effect could have captured.

"The gods are with us." Evelina whispered, and Terry said sharply: "Water! We need water!"

"Water!" The Doctor took up the command as well, ordering quickly: "Quintus. All of you, get water. Donna!"

"Here!" Terry threw a nearby jug at Metella, who caught it with bewilderment and then urgent alarm.

The group all scattered to do as the Time Lords ordered, scurrying to fetch water as the stone figure growled. Terry, meanwhile, had leapt forwards as one of Caecilius's servants remained frozen, staring at the stone figure while he blessed himself.

"Blessed are we to see the gods." The servant breathed, and Terry tackled him just as the stone figure breathed out fire.

The fire barely missed them as Terry crashed to the ground with the servant, while Metella screamed and Caecilius yelled in fear as the fire caused the marble figurine behind Terry to crumble into ash.

"Terry!" The Doctor shouted as he dashed forward.

He darted before the stone figure, drawing its attention as he demanded: "Talk to me. That's all I want. Talk to me. Just tell me you are. Don't hurt these people."

Terry hurriedly ushered the terrified servant out of the way, looking up just as she saw a flash of purple silk disappearing from one of the villa room doorways. Her eyes narrowed but she made no comment as the Doctor continued to say: "Talk to me. I'm the Doctor. Just tell me who you are."

The stone figure paused as it looked down at the Doctor, and Quintus used the opportunity to throw a bucket of water on the stone figure. The being screeched as its fires went out with a hiss, and Terry yelled: "Get back! Back!"

The room's other occupants all hurried out of the way, backing away from the creature as the stone creature screeched while lifting a hand to its face, watching its body solidify into complete stone before it cracked, and the whole being crumbled into pieces on the floor.

The Doctor headed immediately to Terry as Caecilius whispered, stunned: "What was it?"

"Carapace of stone, held together by internal magma." The Doctor answered as he checked Terry over, ignoring her as she tried to shrug him off. "Not too difficult to stop, but I reckon that's just the foot soldier. Stop squirming." He added to Terry.

"Doctor, I'm fine." She insisted, and he looked her in the eyes as though determining if she was speaking the truth or not.

She met his gaze squarely, and that seemed to satisfy him, but Terry was shocked when he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"Don't do something so rash again." He murmured, and Terry felt a heat flood into her face that had nothing to do with almost being scorched by a fire-stone creature.

"I'll try?" She answered, making it sound more like a question and the Doctor sighed but let her go as Metella stated shakily, but angrily: "Doctor, or whatever your name is, you and your wife bring bad luck on this house."

"We're not together." Terry sighed under her breath while the Doctor answered with a scoff: "I thought your son was brilliant. Aren't you going to thank him?"

Metella folded her lips angrily, but she did turn to her son, checking on him at last as Caecilius also took a moment to fuss over his son.

The Doctor turned to Terry in the meantime as he murmured softly: "Now, please, behave. If there are aliens at work in Pompeii-"

"-Then it's a good thing we stayed." Terry interrupted, but the Doctor said sternly: "Not if the cost is your safety. So, promise me that you _will_ try to at least take your own safety into account, the next time you feel the need to act so rashly."

Terry frowned, before an idea struck her.

"Only if you promise me something." Terry offered.

He raised a brow but nodded, listening, and Terry's face softened as she said seriously: "Promise me that you'll remember that even if you can't save the world, you can save one person. And in saving that one person, you change _their_ world."

He frowned, but Terry pressed, her eyes pleading: "Promise me."

" _Theta._ " She added in her mind, and he nodded at last.

"I promise." He murmured quietly, and Terry gave him a small smile that he returned.

Her hearts fluttered, but Terry tried desperately to ignore it for the moment as she took a deep breath before adding: "Oh, and Doctor? Donna's gone."

*A/N Happy New Year everyone! Thank you to all my readers who have stuck with my story, and who spent their new year with me through my work. Wishing you all, all the best for this upcoming year and may you all be blessed. Happy Holidays!


	20. Fires of Pompeii 3

Terry and the Doctor crept their way into the Sibylline temple, taking advantage of the group's preoccupation with their new captive. Terry could hear Donna yelling from the front door, and the redhead's words only got clearer and clearer the deeper they went inside.

"I'll surrender you in a minute." Donna spat. "Don't you dare!"

"You will be silent!" Another voice, one of the soothsayers, ordered, and Terry smiled as Donna snarled: "Listen, sister, you might have eyes on the back of your hands, but you'll have eyes in the back of your head by the time I've finished with you. Let me go!"

The Doctor's lips also quirked up in amusement, and he grinned at Terry as they moved out from the shadows and into the temple. They spotted Donna instantly, tied to a stone table as a live sacrifice, while the soothsayers – all women, dressed in blood-red cloaks and dresses – surrounded her in prayer.

One of the soothsayers, the leader Spurrina, lifted a blade high into the air above Donna's head as she readied to plunge it into Donna's heart as she cried: "This prattling voice will cease forever."

"Oh, that'll be the day." The Doctor called as he leant casually against one of the temple pillars.

The soothsayers all gasped, spinning around to stare at the Doctor and Terry with wide eyes. The Doctor just stood casually with his head on his hand, his elbow propped against the pillar, and Terry grinned and waved as Donna looked over and her face lit up with relief.

"Hey, Donna. Sorry we're late, though apparently we still made it in time for the party." Terry called casually, and Spurrina said scandalously: "No man is allowed to enter the Temple of Sibyl."

"Well, that's all right." The Doctor shrugged as he straightened up and began to walk casually closer to the group. "Just us girls."

The soothsayers eyed him warily as Terry walked up behind him, while the Doctor continued: "Do you know, I met the Sibyl once. Yeah, hell of a woman. Blimey, she could dance the Tarantella. Nice teeth. Truth be told, I think she had a bit of a thing for me."

"Who hasn't, according to you?" Terry teased, and he grinned at her.

"Are you jealous?" He asked, and Terry snorted: "Maybe if you dream hard enough; I already know you told her it would never last, and that she told you she knew that."

He laughed at that, shaking his head as he wrapped an arm around Terry's shoulders and hugged her sideways close to him.

"Well, she would, wouldn't she?" He returned, before addressing the group again as he beamed: "Isn't Terry wonderful? Looks like my angel is better at soothsaying than you lot."

Spurrina's eyes narrowed, while the Doctor finally stopped by Donna's head and he looked down as he asked: "You all right there?"

"Oh, never better." Donna answered lightly, and the Doctor added as he eyed Donna's purple dress: "I like the toga."

"Makes you look like a Roman goddess." Terry added with a cheeky wink, and Donna laughed as she said: "Thank you. And the ropes?"

"Don't like them; I don't think they go with your outfit." Terry commented, and the Doctor agreed: "Yeah, not so much."

He pointed his sonic at the ropes, easily cutting them away and freeing Donna while the soothsayers gaped in shock. Terry helped Donna sit up and get off the table while the Doctor twirled his sonic happily, and Spurrina was finally the first to find her tongue.

"What magic is this?" She demanded, and the Doctor said suddenly as he pocketed his sonic: "Let me tell you about the Sibyl, the founder of this religion. She would be ashamed of you."

He turned to look at each of the soothsayers in turn as he scolded: "All her wisdom and insight turned sour. Is that how you spread the word, hey? On the blade of a knife?"

He turned to look accusingly right at Spurrina, but she stood tall and proud as she replied sharply: "Yes, a knife that now welcomes you."

She made to attack the Doctor with her knife, but he remained unmoved as he simply stared her down and Terry counted down silently.

"Show me this man." A deep, commanding voice called, interrupting Spurrina.

Donna blinked in surprise, but Terry remained unmoved as she watched the soothsayers react instantly to turn and bow to a veiled section of the temple. The Doctor also glanced at the veil curiously, surprised by the interruption, while Spurrina lowered her knife as she protested: "High Priestess, the stranger would defile us."

"Let me see. The man and the woman gifted with sight." The High Priestess commanded, and Terry watched as something moved slightly in the shadowy veils.

The soothsayers glanced at the Doctor and Terry nervously, even while still bowing, as the High Priestess continued: "They are different. They carries starlight in their wake."

"Oh, very perceptive." The Doctor mused as he walked closer, Terry pulling Donna with her as she followed behind him. "Where do these words of wisdom come from?"

He peered at the veil curiously, trying to get a better view, and his eyes narrowed while the High Priestess answered: "The gods whisper to me."

"They've done far more than that." The Doctor noted seriously, his brows raised. "Might I beg audience? Look upon the High Priestess?"

He nodded at the veil, and they all watched in silence as two of the soothsayers walked up and slowly drew the veil aside. Terry remained unmoved, only pursing her lips while the Doctor's brows lifted even higher as his suspicions were confirmed.

Donna, however, was taken completely by surprise and she gasped audibly as soon as they saw the stone woman sitting on the High Priestess throne.

"Oh, my God." Donna murmured in horror. "What's happened to you?"

"The heavens have blessed me." The High Priestess replied, and Terry's eyes narrowed.

She kept her silence, however, while the Doctor came slowly closer to the High Priestess, reaching out a hand carefully as he asked: "If I might?"

She obliged, lifting one of her hands in a jerky, almost painful movement. The Doctor carefully knelt before the High Priestess as he gently took her hand between his own and examined it carefully.

He looked back up at the High Priestess after a moment, his brows furrowed as he asked gently: "Does it hurt?"

"It is necessary." The High Priestess answered, and the Doctor questioned with a frown: "Who told you that?"

"The voices." She answered, and the Doctor's brows shot up.

" _Veni, vidi, vici._ " He thought to Terry in realization, and she nodded.

"Is that what's going to happen to Evelina?" Donna suddenly piped up, bringing the Time Lords back to the outside conversation.

The redhead had turned to the other soothsayers as she asked incredulously: "Is this what's going to happen to all of you?"

Spurrina lifted her robe, revealing her forearm that, too, was made of stone.

"The blessings are manifold." Spurrina stated, and Donna whispered in horror: "They're stone."

"Exactly." The Doctor answered flatly, letting go of the High Priestess as he walked back to Terry. "The people of Pompeii are turning to stone before the volcano erupts. But why?"

He glanced at Terry and then back at the High Priestess as she answered with a question of her own: "This word, this image in your mind. This 'volcano'. What is that?"

"More to the point, why don't you know about it?" The Doctor countered sharply.

His eyes narrowed as he demanded: "Who are you?"

"High Priestess of the Sibylline." The Priestess replied loftily, but the Doctor replied darkly: "No, no, no, no. I'm talking to the creature inside you."

The High Priestess reeled back as Terry's eyes narrowed, while the Doctor continued scathingly: "The thing Terry foresaw, the thing that's seeding itself into a human body, in the dust, in the lungs, taking over the flesh and turning it into, what?"

"Your knowledge," the High Priestess gasped out in surprise and defiance, "is impossible."

"Oh, but you can read our minds." The Doctor taunted. "You know it's not."

The High Priestess began to shake, and Terry took Donna's hand in hers wihle the Doctor stated firmly: "I demand you tell me who you are."

"We are awakening." The High Priestess answered, but her voice was now no longer her own. Beneath the High Priestess's voice was a deeper, echoing one that grew stronger with every word uttered.

"The voice of the gods." Spurrina cried.

The Doctor and Donna glanced back towards the soothsayers as they sat up on their knees, rocking back and forth as they chanted in unison: "Words of wisdom, words of power. Words of wisdom, words of power. Words of wisdom-"

"Doctor." Terry called seriously, and he pulled her closer to him as he shouted at the swaying High Priestess angrily: "Name yourself. Planet of origin. Galactic coordinates. Species designation according to the universal ratification of the Shadow Proclamation."

The High Priestess snapped her head back to face the Doctor, and her voice was completely taken over by the deeper one as she answered: "We are rising."

"Tell! Me! Your! Name!" The Doctor shouted, emphasizing each word as he stepped forward towards the High Priestess.

The High Priestess shook her head as she continued to sway, and Terry snapped sharply: "Now!"

"Pyrovile." The High Priestess cried in answer as she removed the hood on her red cloak to reveal the full stone creature underneath.

"Pyrovile." The soothsayers began to chant. "Pyrovile. Pyrovile."

"What's a Pyrovile?" Donna asked her friends warily, and the Doctor answered: "Well, that's a Pyrovile, growing inside her. She's a halfway stage."

"What, and that turns into?" Donna gaped, and Terry explained: "That thing in the villa. That was an adult Pyrovile."

"And the breath of a Pyrovile will incinerate you, Storm." The Pyrovile declared as it lifted the High Priestess's stone hand to point it directly at Terry.

She frowned, but the Doctor moved immediately to stand between them as he said sharply, while pulling out a yellow water pistol from his jack pocket: "I warn you, I'm armed."

Donna gave him a thoroughly unimpressed look, but he ignored it as he pressed Terry close to his back while pulling out his sonic as he ordered: "Donna, get that grill open."

Her jerked his head to indicate a hypocaust behind them, and Donna just stared at him like he had grown two heads.

"What for?" Donna asked blankly, and the Doctor ordered sharply: "Just-!"

Donna's eyes narrowed at his tone, but seeing the tight hold he had on Terry's waist as he kept her shielded behind him, she didn't say any more as she took the sonic and headed to the grill quickly.

Terry made to follow, but the Doctor jerked her back against him while he kept his eyes and pistol on the Pyrovile as he demanded: "What are the Pyrovile doing here?"

"We fell from the heavens." The Pyrovile replied darkly. "We fell so far and so fast, we were rendered into dust."

"Right, creatures of stone shattered on impact." The Doctor murmured, before his eyes narrowed and he questioned: "When was that, seventeen years ago?"

"We have slept beneath for thousands of years." The Pyrovile answered in a low voice, almost as though it was lost in thought.

"Okay, so seventeen years ago woke you up," the octor muttered, "and now you're using human bodies to reconstitute yourselves. But why the psychic powers?"

He let go of Terry briefly to gesture at the other soothsayers, but when she shifted his hand quickly returned to hold her close to him as the Pyrovile answered haughtily: "We opened their minds and found such gifts."

"Okay, that's fine." The Doctor said impatiently. "So you force yourself inside a human brain, use the latent psychic talent to bond. I get that, I get that, yeah. But seeing the future?"

His eyes narrowed further as he stated: "That is way beyond psychic. You can see through time. Where does the gift of prophecy come from?"

"Got it." Donna called as she hauled the grill open, and Terry informed her: "Donna, go down."

"What, down there?" Donna demanded, blanching as she pointed down into the steam, and the Doctor answered in exasperation: "Yes, down there!"

"No need to have a huffy fit." Donna huffed, and Terry sighed: "Donna, please?"

The redhead rolled her eyes but started to climb down the hypocaust as the Doctor addressed the Pyrovile once more: "Why can't this lot predict a volcano?"

He nodded once at the soothsayers as he continued, puzzled: "Why is it being hidden?"

"Sisters!" Spurrina suddenly cried as she stared at the Doctor. "I see into his mind. The weapon is harmless."

The Doctor shrugged as he let go of Terry, looking down at his water pistol as he commented nonchalantly: "Yeah, but it's got to sting."

" _Angel, run._ " He commanded suddenly, and Terry ran for the hypocaust as the Doctor fired his pistol at the High Priestess.

The water made the Pyrovile flinch, and she stumbled back as the alien roared in pain.

"Get down there!" The Doctor ordered, and Terry scurried down the ladder into the hypocaust, landing beside Donna.

The Doctor hopped in quickly after them while the soothsayers were all distracted, landing inside the hot hypocaust beside Terry.

"You fought her off with a water pistol?" Donna asked in a mix of disbelief and delight. "I bloody love you."

Terry chuckled while the Doctor grinned back as he took Terry's hand, ready to move on. Donna caught the movement, however, and she suddenly added cheekily: "What do you think, angel?"

"About what?" Terry asked blankly, and Donna teased: "He did protect you with a water pistol: don't you think he was dashing?"

Terry blinked before, to her horror, a blush appeared on her face. Both the Doctor and Donna stared, taken aback as Terry's face burnt red in a way that had nothing to do with the hot air around them.

"Sure." Terry muttered, avoiding looking at her friends uncomfortably. "He was… er…"

She trailed off, finding it incredibly embarrassing to suddenly admit she thought the Doctor was rather cool - something she'd never had a problem with before. At least, she hadn't in her previous generation.

But now, she was mortified to find that she was unable to even look him in the eye as she finished lamely: "Thanks, D-Doctor."

Mentally kicking herself for stuttering over his name, Terry quickly added as she let go of the Doctor's hand: "This way."

She quickly walked away, heading deeper inside the tunnel below the hypocaust, and missing the look the Doctor shot Donna while the redhead shrugged helplessly. Instead, Terry was too busy trying to sort out her confusing emotions, and the slowly dawning horror at the realization that maybe… her feelings for the Doctor were stronger than she'd thought.

' _No, no, no._ ' Terry thought anxiously. ' _This can_ not _be happening. I don't love him-_ '

She balked instantly as the thought entered her head.

' _Love? No, no, no._ ' She thought desperately. ' _Where did that come from? No, I don't love him. Think of River!_ ' Terry cringed. ' _I don't love him, I don't love him-_ '

"Where are we going now?" Donna asked suddenly as she and the Doctor caught up to the preoccupied Time Lady.

She barely even looked at them as she continued to try to convince herself in her mind: ' _I don't love him, I can face him normally, I don't love him, I don't-_ '

"Into the volcano." The Doctor answered, and Terry faltered at his voice.

' _I love him._ ' She realized as she stopped walking abruptly. ' _Oh, my God, I actually love him._ '

She stood, staring at the Doctor with an ashen expression as both Donna and the Doctor looked back at her in surprise and concern.

"Terry?" Donna asked, while the Doctor asked tentatively: "Angel?"

"Yeah?" She answered, her voice cracking a little, and the Doctor's face became more worried as he stepped up before her.

"Are you all right?" He questioned in concern, and Terry shook her head.

"Terry?" He asked in alarm, but she just answered faintly: "No, let's go. This way – Appian way."

She walked on again in a daze, her mind still stunned by her recent revelation, while the Doctor and Donna exchanged looks again.

" _Appian way?_ " Donna mouthed at him, and the Doctor shrugged before he hurried on ahead to catch up with Terry.

" _Angel?_ " He asked her telepathically. " _What's wrong?_ "

" _Nothing._ " She answered a little too quickly, and he frowned.

" _You know I don't like it when you lie to me._ " He complained, and she fired back as she scrambled to get her thoughts in order: " _You lie all the time._ "

" _Not to you._ " He answered with a frown at her. " _At least, I try not to._ "

But far from encouraging her, his words only caused even more panic inside Terry.

" _Why?_ " She demanded as she whirled to face the Doctor, and the Doctor seemed taken aback by her sudden fierceness. " _Why do you try not to?_ "

" _Because…_ " He began before trailing off uncertainly.

" _Terry, what is this really about?_ " He asked at last, watching her closely.

She turned away at his scrutinizing gaze, but the Doctor grabbed her arm as he pressed: " _Terry?_ "

" _Spoilers._ "

Terry cringed at her own response, having blurted out the first thing that came to mind. The Doctor dropped her arm, frowning, and she knew he'd heard the lie. But more than that, River's catchphrase had reminded Terry of the blonde time-traveller and her guilt multiplied as she thought of her friend.

" _Doctor, I'm sorry._ " Terry murmured evasively as she turned away. " _But this isn't something you can help with._ "

She walked ahead again, leaving the Doctor staring after her with hurt and concern written all over his face. Donna walked up slowly, and she asked quietly: "For those of us who can't read thoughts?"

But the Doctor just shook his head and Donna gave up.

Instead, she walked after Terry, catching up to the Time Lady and – in an effort to change the subject and cure another of her curiosities – she asked: "But tell me, angel, if it's aliens setting off the volcano, doesn't that make it all right for us to stop it?"

"No." Terry said absently, and Donna pressed: "But why not?"

"It's still a part of history." Terry explained, and Donna protested: "But I'm history to you. You two saved me in 2008."

Terry glanced at her in surprise, but Donna continued: "You saved us all. Why is that different?"

"Some things are fixed, some things are in flux." Terry explained, her tone kinder now as she focused on Donna. "Pompeii is fixed, Donna."

"How do you know which is which?" Donna demanded, starting to frown.

Terry glanced at the Doctor, before quickly looking away as she answered quietly: "Because that's how we see the universe."

Her voice became melancholy again as she told Donna: "It's not as bad for me, because, for some reason, most of the way I see the universe revolves around the Doctor. I see his past and future, or what could be of his past and future."

Donna blinked, surprised, while Terry continued: "I don't know why it's limited in that way, but I think I find out at some point – or, at least, I hope."

The Doctor was watching silently, while Terry went on: "But for the Doctor, it's different."

"How?" Donna asked, glancing back at the Doctor.

Terry closed her eyes as the Doctor explained flatly: "Every waking second, I can see what is, what was, what could be, what must not. That's the burden of a Time Lord, Donna."

Donna blinked, falling silent in thought, while the Doctor turned away. And Terry remembered his future, his wedding with River, and how it had to happen. If not, all of reality would be lost.

' _I guess I wasn't lying._ ' She thought to herself gloomily. ' _I can't tell the Doctor, not ever… not when I know his future._ '

She stared after the Doctor as he started to walk away again, when Donna demanded: "How many people died?"

"Stop it." The Doctor said sharply, and Terry warned: "Donna."

"No, Terry." She answered as she looked at the two Time Lords. "Doctor, how many people died?"

"Twenty thousand." The Doctor answered at last, his voice sharp as he whirled on the redhead.

But Donna stood her ground as she questioned: "Is that what you can see, Doctor? All twenty thousand?"

She stared at both Time Lords right in the eye as she questioned: "And you think because you see it as set in stone, that it's all right, do you?"

Terry pursed her lips. She knew Donna meant Pompeii, but for some reason, it felt as though she was speaking to Terry directly. But Donna didn't know that sometimes, there just wasn't anything they could do about the future. A small alteration, yes, but…

And Terry sighed as she thought about River, and then about what was about to come. The terrible choice that the Doctor would face.

A deep roar suddenly echoed through the tunnels from behind them. Terry tensed while Donna whipped around in alarm, and the Doctor muttered: "They know we're here. Come on."

He reached for Terry's hand, but she visibly backed away with an alarmed expression and he dropped it quickly. With heavy hearts, he instead ushered them all down the tunnels once more, Donna hurrying after the Doctor while Terry struggled to maintain her composure.

She needed to focus on the now… or that's what she kept trying to tell herself. Needless to say, it wasn't working too well, but Terry shoved all of her other thoughts aside roughly as they heard another roar far behind.

The trio ran out at last to find they were at a small entrance that led down into a large cavern filled with Pyroviles. The Doctor gestured for them to all crouch down low, and he led the way as the trio quietly snuck deeper inside the cavern, sticking to the outskirts and away from the Pyroviles.

Terry glanced back as they heard the roars getting closer, accompanied by heavy footsteps, and she tugged on the Doctor's jacket to indicate a large boulder they could hide behind. He took her silent suggestion immediately, ducking down behind the boulder, and he peered around it as Terry led Donna to join him in hiding.

"It's the heart of Vesuvius." The Doctor murmured as he watched the Pyroviles wandering about the stones and around small lava rivers. "We're right inside the mountain."

"There's tons of them." Donna whispered in horror, but the Doctor had focused on something else and he wondered: "What's that thing?"

He pulled out a monocular, peering through to examine a strange box-like construction in the corner of the cavern, while Donna commented dryly: "Oh, you better hurry up and think of something. Rocky fall's on its way."

"That's how they arrived." The Doctor realized, ignoring Donna as he stared at the box. "Or what's left of it. Escape pod? Prison ship? Gene bank?"

"Escape pod." Terry confirmed, while Donna wondered: "But why do they need a volcano? Maybe it erupts, and they launch themselves back into space or something?"

Terry shook her head while the Doctor breathed: "Oh, it's worse than that."

Donna frowned as she wondered: "How could it be worse?"

There was another loud growl from behind, and the trio glanced back towards the tunnels as Donna whispered anxiously: "Doctor, Terry, it's getting closer."

"Heathens defile us." Lucius's voice suddenly cried from a ridge in a corner of the cavern.

They jumped and then quickly glanced up to see the man standing tall behid a few open flames amongst the rocks as he shouted down: "They would desecrate your temple, my lord gods."

"Come on." The Doctor ordered, quickly urging them down towards the cavern bottom.

"We can't go in." Donna protested, even as Terry grabbed her hand and pulled, and the Doctor pointed out: "Well, we can't go back."

Donna frowned, but she quickly followed them as the Doctor took the lead while Lucius shouted: "Crush them. Burn them."

"Doctor!" Terry called in warning as a Pyrovile rose up from the ground before them.

The Doctor screeched to a halt as it roared in anger, but the Doctor swiftly shot it with his water pistol, causing it to rear back as it hissed in pain instead. The trio took the opportunity to run through the cavern, the Doctor leading them towards the Pyrovile escape pod.

Lucius saw their intended path, and he shouted triumphantly: "There is nowhere to run, Doctor, Storm, and daughter of London!"

Terry pushed Donna behind her as the trio backed into the escape pod, while the Doctor stood in front as he held his water pistol threateningly.

"Now then, Lucius." The Doctor called. "My lords Pyrovillian, don't get yourselves in a lather. In a lava?"

He glanced at Terry hopefully, and was gratified that she was giving him a 'Are you serious?' look. At least she wasn't ignoring him.

"All right, no." The Doctor noted as Terry raised a brow and gestured for him to hurry up, and he turned back to Lucius as he called: "But if I might beg the wisdom of the gods before we perish. Once this new race of creatures is complete, then what?"

An enormous Pyrovile entered the cavern at last, its footsteps causing the ground to tremble, and it hissed as it came up next to Lucius who called back smugly: "My masters will follow the example of Rome itself. An almighty empire, bestriding the whole of civilisation."

"But if you've crashed," Donna protested, "and you've got all this technology, why don't you just go home?"

"The Heaven of Pyrovillia is gone." Lucius answered darkly, and the Doctor frowned as he questioned: "What do you mean, gone? Where's it gone?"

"It was taken." Lucius answered sharply, and Terry made a slight face. "Pyrovillia is lost. But there is heat enough in this world for a new species to rise."

"Yeah, I should warn you," the Doctor called sarcastically, "it's seventy percent water out there."

"Water can boil." Lucius retorted. "And everything will burn, Doctor. Just as Gallifrey burned, Storm."

He leered down at Terry, who frowned at him. The Doctor also frowned, glancing back briefly at Terry before turning back to Lucius as he called: "Then the whole planet is at stake. Thank you."

He tucked his pistol away as he finished: "That's all I needed to know. Terry."

She was already pressing the button to open the escape pod door, and she called: "Donna."

The redhead went inside quickly, Terry and then the Doctor following immediately after them. Terry looked around at the circuit boards that were lining the pod walls as the Doctor swiftly locked the pod door behind them with his sonic, ignoring Lucius as the man cried: "You have them, my lords."

"Could we be any more trapped?" Donna sighed as she looked around the tiny pod, but the Doctor was more interested in looking at the circuit boards with Terry.

The temperature inside suddenly increased dramatically thanks – Terry guessed – to the Pyroviles breathing fire onto the pod. Donna noted a little sarcastically: "Little bit hot."

"Oh!" The Doctor murmured as he looked at the circuits and then at Terry. "The energy converter takes the lava, uses the power to create a fusion matrix, which welds Pyrovile to human. Now it's complete, they can convert millions."

He looked at her in horror, and she nodded sadly.

Donna, not knowing what was wrong, asked quickly: "But can't you change it with these controls?"

"Of course I can," the Doctor replied impatiently, "but don't you see?"

He looked at Donna as he told her seriously: "That's why the soothsayers can't see the volcano. There is no volcano. Vesuvius is never going to erupt. The Pyrovile are stealing all its power. They're going to use it to take over the world."

"But you can change it back?" Donna asked desperately, looking between the two Time Lords.

"We can invert the system, yes." Terry said sadly, and the Doctor agreed morosely: "It would set off the volcano, and blow them up. But, that's the choice, Donna."

She looked at them, uncomprehending, and the Doctor finally explained: "It's Pompeii or the world."

"Oh, my God." Donna gasped, her eyes filling with tears as she finally understood.

The Doctor meanwhile went on with a tight throat: "If Pompeii is destroyed then it's not just history, it's me. I make it happen. That was why it was fixed."

He stared at Terry, his eyes filled with sorrowful understanding, and she whispered: "I'm sorry."

"No." He answered softly. "No, I would do it, I would, but…"

He trailed off, and Terry shook her head.

"No," she argued quietly, "you have to."

His gaze hardened, and without another word, he turned and started to work on the circuit boards, changing them up and sonicing them as he readied to blow up the mountain.

"Doctor," Donna said cautiously, "the Pyrovile are made of rocks. Maybe they can't be blown up."

"Vesuvius explodes with the force of twenty four nuclear bombs." The Doctor replied flatly. "Nothing can survive it."

He pressed a lever, before taking a deep breath and looking back at his companions.

"Certainly not us." He whispered, his eyes bearing into Terry's.

"Never mind us." Terry answered, and Donna nodded.

But the Doctor's eyes filled with some unreadable emotion at her words, and he suddenly leaned forward… and pressed a kiss onto Terry's lips. Her eyes widened as he molded his lips to hers, before they fluttered shut and she responded instinctively though cautiously.

His lips were warm against her own and soft, softer than she'd imagined they would be, as they caressed hers gently. The sweet kiss wasn't long, but it definitely wasn't quick before it ended as the Doctor finally broke away.

He leaned back slightly to stare right into Terry's eyes as she stared at him wide-eyed.

"What was that?" She asked faintly, and he answered in a serious tone: "Just in case."

With that, he turned and placed his hands on a lever in the centre of the stone controls, his posture tense but determined. Terry remained stunned, as Donna looked at her, and Terry was unnerved by how unfazed Donna appeared to be by the Doctor's sudden kiss.

The redhead merely looked at Terry sadly, as one who was about to face certain death would, and Terry began to shake her head as the Doctor placed both his hands on a lever in the middle of the console.

' _I can't do this._ ' She thought desperately as the Doctor steeled himself. ' _I can't deal with this, I can't. I need to think, and to do that while they look at me like they're about to die, when I know they won't-_ '

Donna placed her hands over the Doctor's, giving him a look that showed her silent solidarity in his decision. They then looked back at Terry, and she made a decision, unable to bear the despondent but determined looks in their eyes.

"Doctor, listen-" Terry began, when she suddenly started to glow.

"No, not now!" Terry gasped, while the Doctor's eyes widened.

"So, you will survive." He murmured, his voice filling with hope, and Terry looked at him sharply.

"So will you." She told him firmly as she placed her glowing hands over Donna's.

She pushed down, hard, and Donna and the Doctor followed her movement when they felt the pressure. Terry's eyes met the Doctor's as the volcano rumbled and the pod rattled as the mountain exploded.

" _Remember, Theta._ " She thought just before she disappeared from the pod. " _Remember what I said earlier about changing one person's world, remember to save them… and don't you dare think that you'll get away with that kiss!_ "


	21. Parting of Ways

Terry wiped her face of the soot and grime as she landed, sighing deeply. She just had to hope her words and Donna's pleas would move the Doctor into action to save Caecilius and his family. At any rate, she needed to trust the Doctor to do the right thing, and focus on where she was now. And try to forget that tiny detail of how his kiss had felt…

' _Focus!_ ' Terry scolded herself as she physically shook herself and looked around, partly hoping it would be the Doctor's future so that she could grill him on the kiss…

' _I said, focus!_ ' Terry exclaimed to herself as she finally took in her surroudings.

She blinked rapidly as she did, all thoughts of the kiss with the Tenth Doctor immediately flying out of her head. She stared ahead, hoping and praying she was so, so wrong about where she was, as she stood in the middle of a mess of cables in an eerily familiar blue-lit spaceship.

It had just clicked for her _when_ she was, when Terry saw the Doctor – who hadn't noticed her arrival - began to lift his sonic towards the Tardis.

"No!" Terry shouted, and Nine spun to look at her in alarm.

"Terry, what-?" He began, but Terry flew passed him as she ran for the Tardis doors.

She slammed her fists on it, trying to get it open just as the engines started and Rose called in alarm: "Terry, is that you? Doctor, what's happening?"

"Doctor, let me in first!" Terry begged desperately, but his face was impassive as the Tardis began to dematerialize.

"No!" Terry screamed in horror.

"Let me out!" Rose shouted from inside as she pounded on the doors, but it didn't even budge.

"Let me out!" Rose screamed in a panicked voice. "Doctor, what've you done? Terry!"

"Rose!" Terry yelled as the Tardis disappeared completely. "NO!"

"Terry, let it go." The Doctor said softly, grimly. "She's gone, I've activated-"

"Emergency Programme One, yes, I know, but you don't understand!" Terry cried, whirling to face him as she shouted despairingly: "You did it to keep her safe, but she's not!"

"What do you mean?" The Doctor frowned, and Terry said desperately: "Is there any way we can bring her back?"

"No." The Doctor answered, his frown deepening. "And even if I could, why would I? She's safer away from here, this is-"

"Satellite Five." Terry interrupted impatiently. "And yes, I agree, sending Rose away was the best idea, theoretically, to keep her safe! But let me go with her, you have no idea-"

"I _can't_!" The Doctor exploded at her, his confusion and worry getting the better of his temper. "Emergency Programme One means I sent the Tardis away so that it can _never_ fall into the wrong hands! Emphasis on ' _never_ '."

Terry stared at him, aghast. The Doctor calmed himself down forcefully, concerned by the ashen expression on the Time Lady's face.

"Why?" He asked in a more controlled voice. "Why do you need to be with Rose?"

"Because she…" Terry hesitated for a fraction of a second, before she answered: "I'm sorry, Doctor. Spoilers."

He frowned, and he complained angrily: "You know, I really hate that word. Have I mentioned?"

"Yes, well, let's hope spoilers stay spoilers." Terry said gloomily.

The Doctor glanced at her, but she was staring at his machine, nowhere near completed and with wires still strewn everywhere around it.

"Do we-?" The Doctor began quietly, but he cut himself off immediately as Terry glanced at him.

His curiosity had gotten the better of him in the moment, and he'd almost asked a question he knew she must never answer. A question about his future. She stared at him before she finally said: "Rose doesn't die, Doctor."

He raised a brow, but didn't press any further; instead, he nodded and went back to his work at the machine he was building while Terry stood for a moment staring back at the place the Tardis had been just moments before. She couldn't tell the Doctor, but she'd hoped so badly that she could prevent Rose from taking the Tardis's Time Vortex inside her body when she attempted to get back to the Doctor.

But it wasn't meant to be, clearly, and Terry shook her head before glancing over as Jack's voice called over the comms: "Rose, I've called up the internal laser codes. There should be a different number on every screen. Can you read them out to me?"

Terry came over towards the screen they were using as a communications link, as the Doctor replied flatly: "She's not here."

"Of all the times to take a leak." Jack complained. "When she gets back, tell her to read me the codes- who's that?"

He blinked, startled as the Time Lady appeared in his line of sight on the screen, and he called: "Well, hello, ma'am! Captain-"

"Jack Harkness, I know." Terry cut in, raising a brow. "And you know me, too, Captain."

"I do?" He asked, his own brow rising. "I think I'd remember a lovely lady such as yourself."

"It's Terry Storm, Jack." Terry explained, and Jack's eyes widened in surprise. "I regenerated."

"Terry?" Jack asked, brightening up. "Well, it's certainly been too long! Didn't recognize you." He winked. "Get it?"

"Not now, Jack." Terry sighed. "I mean, it's good to see you too." She admitted. "But… this isn't exactly the best time."

"Yeah, things are looking a little bleak." Jack agreed as he glanced around. "But, can't give up hope right?"

"Yeah…" Terry said, glancing down at the Doctor who'd just silently been working beside her.

"Oh, what's got him grumpy now?" Jack asked impatiently. "Honestly, Doctor, just because Rose stepped out for a bit-"

"She didn't step out." The Doctor snapped, and Jack raised a brow as he demanded: "Then where'd she go?"

"Just get on with your work." The Doctor replied evasively, and Jack realized: "You took her home, didn't you?"

He looked to Terry for confirmation, and she nodded even as the Doctor muttered: "Yeah."

"And you didn't take Terry home?" Jack demanded, outraged, and Terry interjected quickly: "I arrived after he sent Rose home, so don't blame him."

The Doctor glanced at her while Jack took a deep breath before he asked bluntly: "The Delta Wave - is it ever going to be ready?"

The Doctor looked back at his machine evasively, but Terry's eyes widened in terror as the Dalek Emperor appeared on the large screen at the end of the room, saying darkly: "Tell him the truth, Doctor."

The Doctor's jaw set as he also looked up at the screen while the Emperor continued: "There is every possibility the Delta Wave could be complete, but no possibility of refining it. The Delta Wave must kill every living thing in its path, with no distinction between human and Dalek. All things will die by your hand."

The Doctor just stared at the Emperor grimly as Jack stated in a low voice: "Doctor, the range of this transmitter covers the entire Earth."

"You would destroy Daleks and Humans together." The Emperor said scathingly. "If I am God, the creator of all things, then what does that make you, Doctor?"

"There are colonies out there." The Doctor answered. "The Human Race would survive in some shape or form, but you're the only Daleks in existence. The whole Universe is in danger if I let you live."

Jack slowly drew back in understanding as the Doctor turned to him, asking: "Do you see, Jack? That's the decision I've got to make for every living thing. Die as a human or live as a Dalek. What would you do?"

"I would've sent Terry home, too." Jack replied firmly. "But seeing as we have no choice now…"

"I am home." Terry answered suddenly, and both Jack and the Doctor looked at her in surprise. "I was told home is where my heart is," she chanced a glance at the Doctor, "and that's where I am."

" _I thought you wanted to follow Rose?_ " The Doctor questioned telepathically, and Terry replied: " _Doesn't change where my home is._ "

He frowned slightly, but let the subject go as Jack said determinedly: "And at least Rose is safe. Keep working, you two."

"But he will exterminate you!" The Emperor tried to taunt, but Jack replied firmly and with a slight grin: "Never doubted these two. Never will."

"Good luck, Jack." Terry told him, and he winked: "And you, Terry. But first: can you read me those codes?"

"Of course, Captain." Terry answered, and Jack smiled.

As Terry began to read the codes, the Doctor turned to the Emperor and he walked over to stand right before the screen as he demanded: "Now, you tell me, God of all Daleks, because there's one thing I never worked out. The words 'Bad Wolf', spread across time and space, everywhere, drawing me in. How'd you manage that?"

There was a moment's pause before the Dalek Emperor replied: "I did nothing."

Terry paused in her reading to Jack to glance at the Doctor, who was scoffing: "Oh, come on, there's no secrets now, your worship."

"They are not part of my design." The Dalek Emperor answered and the Doctor's jaw dropped a little. "This is the Truth of God."

' _It can't be._ ' The Doctor thought, before he asked Terry telepathically: " _Terry, is he telling the truth?_ "

" _Yes, Theta._ " Terry answered softly in his mind. " _Look up._ "

He looked up and his eyes widened in horror as he read the 'BadWolf Corporation' sign that hung above the screen on the wall.

" _It can't be._ " The Doctor whispered.

* * *

The Doctor was back to work on his machine, on the Delta Wave, and Terry helped him as they rushed desperately against time.

He'd given up grilling her for questions on the message, on 'Bad Wolf' when she'd reminded him of the Dalek army that was on its way. Instead, he focused all his energy on the Delta Wave, as Terry desperately tried to do the same and not think about what Rose was probably doing at that moment. Well, what she was doing two hundred thousand years in the past, from their point of view.

Suddenly, the whole satellite base shook, and both the Doctor and Terry stumbled around for a bit. They both looked up sharply when it settled, and Terry nodded.

"They're here." She said grimly, and the Doctor's lips pursed.

"Get that wire connected here." The Doctor ordered, and Terry quickly ran with it along to the machine as the Doctor soniced another part of the machine.

They continued to work, hurrying to finish.

"Doctor!" Terry called, and he answered: "Here!"

He tossed the sonic to her and she began working on a different part of the machine while the Doctor moved to the screen and switched communications back on.

"Advance guard have made it in," the woman the Doctor had saved, Lynda, called anxiously, "to four nine five."

"Jack," the Doctor called instantly, "how're we doing?"

"Four nine five should be good." Jack replied. "I like four nine five."

Terry glanced up sharply, and she winced when Jack crowed: "Yes!"

The Doctor saw her, though, and he asked her telepathically: " _Terry?_ "

" _That was the floor with Anne Droid._ " Terry explained, and he asked quickly: " _Did it work?_ "

" _The first time._ " Terry answered sadly, just as they saw Jack wince on screen.

"They're flying up the ventilation shafts." Lynda called anxiously.

The Doctor grit his teeth in frustration before he looked up sharply as he heard Lynda gasp: "No, wait a minute. Oh, my God. Why're they doing that? They're going down."

"No." The Doctor gasped, but Terry said softly: "We couldn't have saved them, no matter which floor they were on. I'm sorry."

" _Theta._ " Terry finished in their minds, and the Doctor slowly nodded.

"Thank you." He said quietly, and Terry asked in surprise: "For what?"

"For saying that." He answered as he turned back to the machine.

"Floor Zero." Lynda called, her voice breaking. "They killed them all."

The Doctor's hands stilled for a second, as Terry's head bowed momentarily, but then both Time Lords resumed their work grimly, knowing they were losing time they didn't have.

* * *

"Lynda!" The Doctor called as he ran up to the screen, almost done with the Delta Wave machine. "What's happening on Earth?"

"The Fleet's descending." Lynda answered faintly. "They're bombing whole continents. Europa, Pacifica, the New American Alliance. Australasia's just gone."

The Doctor's eyes became steely, while Terry paused for a brief moment. It was always, always, so hard when she knew it was real lives at stake, real lives being lost. But when it was the whole world…

She shook her head, knowing she had to be strong. Stronger than this.

Both Terry and the Doctor's heads shot up as they heard gunfire from the doorway, echoing from the corridor just a few paths down from the room they were currently in.

"Jack." Terry whispered, but the Doctor's determination was renewed as he dashed to plug in a giant power cable.

Terry ran to plug in a different wire, when suddenly Lynda's voice called softly over the comms: "I've got a problem."

The Doctor looked up sharply, and Terry's hearts sank as Lynda called fearfully: "They've found me."

"You'll be all right, Lynda." The Doctor called reassuringly. "That side of the station's reinforced against meteors."

"Hope so!" Lynda replied faintly, trying to sound positive. "You know what they say about Earth workmanship."

"Lynda." Terry interjected sharply. "Lynda, if you can, try and find a button that will lower blast shields or something on the window!"

"Terry?" The Doctor asked, shooting her a confused look, while Lynda began: "Why the window-?"

She cut off abruptly, and Terry's hearts plummeted.

"Lynda?" She called, and then her blood ran cold as there was the sound of breaking glass and Lynda screamed, just once, before she broke off abruptly.

"Lynda!" Terry screamed, while the Doctor's face contorted in sorrow.

"You knew?" He asked quietly, and Terry looked over at him with tearful eyes.

"I forgot." She whispered. "Until this moment, I forgot about the window. That there might have been a chance…"

She trailed off, her throat clogging as she fought her tears. She expected him to shout at her, but to her surprise he answered quietly: "You can't be expected to remember everything. Keep working."

She blinked, but then swallowed back her tears and nodded. They started to work faster, making the finishing touches when they heard rapid gun fire coming towards them, and then Jack's voice over the sound of his gun as he shouted while he ran closer to their room: "Last man standing! For God's sake, Doctor, finish that thing and kill them!"

"Finish that thing and kill mankind." The Emperor taunted on their screen.

The Doctor looked up sharply, before he turned back to the machine and raced to finish while Terry faltered. The Emperor's words rang in her mind as Jack called desperately from not too far outside their room: "Doctor, you've got twenty seconds maximum!"

"No." Terry whispered as she looked at the door, where Jack would soon meet his end. "Jack."

The Doctor finished his machine as Terry heard Jack's bullets run out.

"Jack!" She screamed, just as a Dalek called: "Exterminate!"

Terry froze.

 _Exterminate. Exterminate. Exterminate._

The voice echoed in her mind, and suddenly she was struggling. Struggling to remember who she was, and where she was. Why she was here.


	22. Parting of Ways 2

Terry barely registered that Jack had likely just been killed as she struggled with herself, and she barely heard as the Doctor cried: "It's ready!"

He looked up with hope, before it dropped instantly as he stared at the doorway. Terry was already staring at the Daleks as they slowly rolled in from first the one, and then the other doorway, and her hearts clenched as she caught sight of the abominations.

' _Destroy._ ' A small voice whispered in her head, when Terry was suddenly startled out of her semi-trance as the Doctor stepped to be in front of her, covering her and protecting her as he held up his Delta Wave machine.

"You really want to think about this," he warned the Daleks that had the two Time Lords surrounded, "because if I activate the signal, every living creature dies."

"I am immortal." The Emperor replied loftily on the screen, and the Doctor countered: "Do you want to put that to the test?"

"I want to see you become like me." The Emperor replied. "Hail the Doctor, the Great Exterminator!"

The Doctor's eyes narrowed and he grabbed the lever on his machine as he threatened sharply: "I'll do it!"

"Then prove yourself, Doctor." The Emperor returned just as sharply: "What are you: coward or killer?"

The Doctor tensed, readying himself but Terry watched with sad eyes as he hesitated; and sure enough he couldn't bring himself to throw that final switch.

"Coward." The Doctor whispered in defeat. "Any day."

He glanced back at Terry, his eyes pleading for her to understand. Terry held no judgment or accusation in her eyes as she met his evenly, and she nodded at him.

They both glanced back at the screen as the Emperor said scornfully: "Mankind will be harvested because of _your_ weakness, Doctor."

And Terry winced again. Something shot through her head, and she clutched it as the Doctor said – sounding very far away: "And what about me? Am I becoming one of your angels?"

 _Angel. Angel. Angel._

"You are the heathen." The Emperor replied triumphantly. "You will be exterminated!"

 _Heathen. Demon. Exterminate. Daemon._

Terry's head shot up as the last thought crossed her mind, and her eyes flashed suddenly. The Emperor saw, and his eye widened while the Doctor – unaware – stated determinedly as he chose to meet his fate: "Maybe it's time."

He was just readying himself, resigned to his death, when the Emperor demanded: "What are you? Who are you?"

The Doctor frowned, but then he saw the Emperor was staring passed him and at… Terry.

The Doctor's frown deepened, and he started to turn, when suddenly he heard the familiar sound of the Tardis whooshing and a Dalek cried: "Alert! Tardis materialising!"

The Doctor whipped around to stare passed Terry and at the materializing Tardis, while Terry blinked, appearing to have been waking up from something.

She also glanced back at the Tardis as the Emperor cried behind them: "You will not escape!"

But the Tardis doors opened at that moment, and both the Doctor and Terry recoiled from the bright golden light that was released from inside the Tardis. Terry backed away, shielding her eyes as she barely made out Rose's silhouette in the centre of the doorway, surrounded by the golden energy that also snaked out in tendrils around her.

"Rose." Terry gasped, and the Doctor cried in horror: "What've you done?"

"I looked into the Tardis," Rose replied but her voice was strange, "and the Tardis looked into me."

"You looked into the Time Vortex." The Doctor gasped, terrified. "Rose, no one's meant to see that."

"This is the Abomination!" The Emperor cried, and the Daleks shouted: "Exterminate!"

They fired, and the Doctor flinched, but Rose's eyes flashed with a burning gold light and when she lifted her hand, the beams stopped mid-air.

The Doctor gaped as Terry's eyes widened in terror while Rose stated: "I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself."

She stared at the BadWolf Corporation sign and she raised her hand as she continued: "I take the words, I scatter them in time and space."

The words 'BadWolf' suddenly disappeared from the sign, drifting away as she did exactly what she'd said, the message spreading everywhere even as Bad Wolf whispered: "A message to lead myself here."

"Rose," the Doctor pleaded, "you've got to stop this. You've got to stop this now. You've got the entire vortex running through your head. You're going to burn."

Bad Wolf looked down at him then, and she answered firmly: "I want you safe. My Doctor. Protected from the false god."

She looked up at the screen, where the Emperor growled: "You cannot hurt me. I am immortal."

"You are tiny." Bad Wolf replied sharply as she looked up, even as a tear slipped down Rose's cheek at the pain she was in from having taken the Time Vortex into her mind. "I can see the whole of time and space. Every single atom of your existence, and I divide them."

Her eyes glowed gold once more as she lifted her hand, and the closest Dalek disintegrated instantly.

"Everything must come to dust." Bad Wolf murmured. "All things. Everything dies."

She lifted her hands, and all the Daleks started to disintegrate.

"The Time War ends." Bad Wolf finished, and Terry winced again.

 _Time War._

She shook her head desperately against the pain, the confusion, as the Emperor shouted furiously: "I will not die. I cannot die!"

But with another wave of Bad Wolf's hand, a golden energy was released and the whole Dalek spaceship, along with the Emperor, was dissolved in a golden wave.

"Rose," the Doctor urged, "you've done it. Now stop. Just let go."

"How can I let go of this?" Rose asked. "I bring life."

She gestured with her hand, and Terry knew Jack would be jerking back to life.

"But this is wrong!" The Doctor cried in alarm. "You can't control life and death."

"But I can." Rose answered. "The sun and the moon, the day and night. But," she whimpered, "why do they hurt?"

"The power's going to kill you…" The Doctor murmured.

"And it's my fault." He realized as he looked at Terry, now realizing why she'd been so adamant on getting into the Tardis after Rose.

Terry didn't notice as she cried, keeping her eyes on Rose: "Bad Wolf, just let Rose go, please!"

"You." Bad Wolf focused on Terry and her eyes narrowed. "You."

The Doctor frowned in confusion, and he glanced over only to see a similar bewildered expression on Terry's face.

"I can see everything." Bad Wolf declared. "But so can you. And you must not."

She pointed at Terry, and both her and the Doctor's eyes widened in alarm.

"Terry!" The Doctor yelled as a golden bolt flew from Bad Wolf's hand towards the Time Lady.

Terry gasped in fear, preparing for death, when suddenly something happened.

The Doctor shielded his eyes from the golden glow of the laser, turning his head away as he prepared to be faced with the Time Lady's death. And he realized in that moment, seconds before he would lose her, that he had actually grown to care for the Time Lady, more than he was willing to admit. And now it would be too late for her to know that.

The Doctor braced himself for the agony that he would undoubtedly feel at Terry's death, a consequence not only of his new realization but also of the Time Lord mind link. But instead, he felt a strange emptiness in his mind as her presence simply vanished for a second.

He blinked, and then she was back, nothing wrong or different.

The Doctor turned to look back in shock to see Terry collapsed on the ground, a little away from where she had been standing before, out cold. He breathed in relief to see her chest moved as she breathed, but he couldn't shake his surprise at the fact that she was even still alive.

He stared for a second longer, but tucked the information away for now as he turned back to Rose, shouting: "Rose, stop this!"

"The Time War must end." Bad Wolf replied as she started to lift her hand once more in Terry's direction, but then she gasped, tears appearing in her eyes. "Except… no, she's not. Oh… oh…"

Bad Wolf stared at Terry's unconscious form, a tear escaping her as she stared at the Time Lady in a mix of sorrow and pity.

"Rose?" The Doctor asked, puzzled, and Rose whimpered: "My head."

"Rose?" The Doctor repeated tentatively, and she moaned: "It's killing me."

The Doctor's face softened just slightly and he opened his arms to her as he murmured: "Come here. I think you need a Doctor."

He took Rose into his arms and – after a moment's hesitation - kissed her softly, staring into her eyes.

The golden energy transferred from her eyes to his, and Rose collapsed, fainting in his arms while the Doctor turned to exhale the energy back to the Tardis.

He gripped his sides in pain once the energy had left him and returned to the Tardis, but he quickly shook it off to carry Rose inside, before heading back out to pick up Terry.

He paused as he stared down at her small form, the way she looked almost in pain. His hand brushed her short hair as he wondered how she had managed to avoid the attack this 'Bad Wolf' had sent.

And then, what had Bad Wolf meant? That she was part of the Time War? She'd repeated the same words she'd said when destroying the Daleks, and then immediately after seemed stunned by a different revelation. But what?

He sighed, picking Terry up and carrying her away into the Tardis. The questions would have to wait until later - if Terry could even answer them. She'd looked just as surprised as he had by Bad Wolf's words, and he had the distinct feeling she would have no idea how she survived the attack.

Her presence had simply vanished from his mind in that instant - and he wondered if it had to do with the presence he'd sensed before, locked deep inside Terry's mind.

' _Who are you, Terry Storm?_ ' He wondered yet again as he set the Time Lady down gently inside the Tardis.

* * *

Terry woke up slowly, her head pounding.

"Where…?" She moaned, and Rose said in relief: "Oh, you're all right!"

"Rose?" Terry asked, blinking, and Rose nodded as she explained: "The Doctor said you'd passed out with me."

"With you?" Terry repeated blankly, sitting up shakily with Rose's help as the blonde answered: "I can't really remember."

"I… I…" Terry trailed off, her brows furrowing as she tried to remember, and the Doctor said lightly: "Ah, well. Maybe it'll come back to you two later."

Terry looked up at him sharply, then, and she began to ask telepathically: " _What really hap-?_ "

She broke off with a gasp of pain, and she stared at the Doctor with wide eyes as he grinned wryly.

"Yes, sorry about that." He told her, as Terry's eyes filled with tears from the pain she'd felt in his mind as the Doctor's body died slowly. In that moment their minds had connected, she'd felt the pain as her own, and to know what he was going through…

"Doctor." She whispered, while Rose looked between them curiously.

"What's wrong?" The blonde asked. "Terry? Doctor?"

"Ah, Rose Tyler." The Doctor sighed as he leant back on the console and faced the two women. "I was going take you to so many places. Barcelona. Not the city Barcelona, the planet Barcelona."

Rose grinned at him while he continued to ramble: "You'd love it. Fantastic place. They've got dogs with no noses."

He burst out laughing and Rose also chuckled, unaware something was still wrong, as the Doctor continued: "Imagine how many times a day you end up telling that joke, and it's still funny."

"Then, why can't we go?" Rose asked as she helped Terry up to her feet. The Time Lady was still shaken, both from what happened before and from the second-hand agony she'd felt, but Rose didn't yet realize this as she continued to beam happily at her friends, glad they'd all made it away from the Daleks alive.

"Maybe you will, and maybe I will." The Doctor answered and Terry looked at him sadly. "But not like this."

"You're not making sense." Rose informed him as she faced him again at last.

Terry frowned at that, glancing at Rose as the Doctor answered humorously: "I might never make sense again. I might have two heads, or no head. Imagine me with no head. And don't say that's an improvement."

Rose continued to look bewildered, though she smiled at the Doctor's jokes, while Terry began slowly: "Doctor… haven't you told her?"

"Told me what?" Rose asked in surprise, and Terry gaped at her.

Rose had clearly known Terry regenerated – she'd recognized the Time Lady when she'd woken up – so how could she not know what was about to happen? What the Doctor was trying to tell her, without actually telling her?

"It's a bit dodgy, this process." The Doctor mused, ignoring them both. "You never know what you're going to end up with. I could become a shortie like you, Terry."

He grinned at Terry, and she simply stared at him.

"You didn't tell her." Terry realized, and the Doctor grinned sheepishly before he suddenly doubled over in pain, and Rose cried in alarm: "Doctor!"

"Stay away!" He cried in warning while Terry grabbed Rose and held her back.

"Rose, don't get closer." Terry urged, and Rose asked desperately: "What's going on? Terry?"

Terry hesitated, and Rose demanded: "Doctor, Terry, tell me what's going on!"

"I absorbed all the energy of the Time Vortex," the Doctor explained as calmly as he could through the immense pain he was going through, "and no one's meant to do that. Every cell in my body's dying."

Rose's eyes widened and she looked between her friends beseechingly as she asked: "Can't you do something?"

"Yeah, I'm doing it now." The Doctor admitted. "Rose, I lied. Terry's regeneration ability… it's a trick that all Time Lords have."

Rose's jaw dropped in shock, and hurt flashed across her face as she stared at the Doctor as he continued calmly: "So, you see, I'm going to change, and I'm not going to see you again."

He smiled wryly as he gestured to himself and continued: "Not like this. Not with this daft old face."

Rose stared at him mutely, her hurt growing, and the Doctor took a deep breath before he began: "And before I go-"

"Don't say that." Rose interrupted, trying to get to him, but Terry held her back and hugged Rose close in comfort.

The Doctor smiled at them sadly as Rose clung to Terry's arm, never taking her eyes off the Doctor, and he went on: "Rose, before I go, I just want to tell you, you were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic."

He took a deep breath, and he looked at Terry.

"Terry," he said softly, "I'm sorry. Properly sorry, for all the times I shouted at you."

Terry smiled sadly, showing no hard feelings, as the Doctor finished: "You were fantastic too."

He took another deep breath, before he added: "And do you know what?"

Rose shook her head, but Terry smiled with tears in her eyes as she finished for the Doctor: "You were fantastic too. Thank you, Doctor."

He grinned widely at her, his daft old grin, and Terry held back a sob for Rose's sake as golden light burst out of the Doctor's body. Rose gasped, and Terry shielded her as best as she could as the regeneration energy burst everywhere, threatening to break everything as the Doctor threw his head back, his face already starting to change.

And as quickly as it started, it ended, and Rose was left gaping while Terry smiled sadly as the Tenth Doctor gasped, leaning forward and blinking rapidly as he stood in Nine's old clothes, including the leather jacket.

"Hello." The Doctor said absently to them. "Okay. Ooo," he broke off with a frown, "new teeth."

Rose stared in shock while Terry's lips twitched with amusement as the Doctor murmured: "That's weird. So, where was I?"

He became lost in thought for a moment while Rose stayed frozen, and Terry sighed as the Doctor brightened and he said as he looked back at them: "Oh, that's right. Barcelona."


	23. Christmas Invasion

Rose screamed while Terry gripped onto the Tardis console as the Tardis went flying madly about, spinning in circles. The Doctor just laughed as he drove them wildly, still high and almost drunk from the after-effects of his regeneration.

* * *

 _Flashback: Two minutes ago_

The Tenth Doctor beamed at the two women, and Terry's lips quirked despite herself as she found herself facing a more familiar face of the Doctor's – she wasn't sure she'd ever really get over her shock and hurt she'd first received from Nine – but Rose was looking absolutely ashen.

"Well, Barcelona." The Doctor continued as he started towards the console. "Not too difficult – whoops!"

He caught himself as he tripped over his own feet, his too-big clothes flailing with him, and he only managed to stay upright by grabbing onto the console.

"Doctor!" Terry called in alarm, letting go of Rose to hurriedly rush over to check on the Doctor.

But he waved her off as he stated: "Oh, don't mind me, it's the new body, takes some getting used to."

"I know." Terry answered monotonously. "And I almost walked off a cliff when I tried to argue I was fine after my regeneration."

"Really?" The Doctor asked, brightening. "Did I save you?"

"Oh…" Terry blinked, realizing she'd accidentally given away a spoiler. Oh well, it explained why Eleven had been watching her like a hawk just after she'd regenerated. "Yes, you did."

"Brilliant!" The Doctor crowed. "Molto bene. Ooh, I like that." He suddenly broke off as he rambled. "'Molto bene', sounds very posh. See? _Molto bene_."

He beamed at Terry, who just stared back at him for a moment.

"I think we should get you to bed." She told him flatly, and the Doctor scoffed: "Bed? What am I, a child, to be sent to bed?"

"You are a child." Terry retorted. "A 900 year-old one. Now, come on, you need-"

"No, no, bed's not any fun." The Doctor pouted. "Barcelona! Dogs without noses, now that is fun."

"Doctor." Terry said severely, but he continued: "Or even the city, Barcelona. Five thousand years into the future, you'd never recognize it."

"Yes, I would." Terry pointed out, and the Doctor shrugged: "It's an expression."

"Doctor, please, you've given Rose enough of a fright…" Terry began, before she trailed off as she remembered the blonde companion.

She looked over at Rose quickly, noting the way Rose was clinging to a pillar as she stared wordlessly at the Doctor, confused and a bit hurt. A wave of guilt crashed over Terry, and she took a step back towards Rose as she began softly: "Rose-"

"Oh, yes, you were here, too." The Doctor said cheerfully, and Rose blinked before hurt flashed across the blonde's face, while Terry smacked the Doctor's head.

"Ow!" He complained, and Terry replied sharply: "You deserved it, Spaceman."

"Spaceman?" He repeated curiously, but Terry ignored him as she scolded: "That wasn't nice, and you _knew_ Rose was there."

"I forgot, things are very difficult to keep track of at the moment." The Doctor answered, and Terry said in exasperation: "There's no way you forgot Rose was here!"

"I did!" He insisted. "But now I've remembered, see?"

He pointed at Rose as he called: "Rose Tyler. There, remembered."

Rose stared at him, hurt and anger warring on her face as Terry smacked her own head into her hands this time. The Doctor ignored her as he said cheerfully: "So, how about it, Rose? Barcelona the city, or the planet?"

"Doctor…" Terry began warningly, lifting her head again, but Rose interrupted her as she said flatly: "I want to go home."

Terry looked at Rose sharply, and she sighed when she saw the way Rose was trembling.

' _Oh, Rose._ ' Terry thought sadly, feeling for the blonde girl's confusion and despair, but the Doctor didn't even seem fazed as he answered: "Okay, London it is, then."

He grabbed a lever and pressed a button as he shouted: "Earth!"

The Tardis shook violently, before she began her crazy spinning, and Terry yelled while Rose shrieked as she went tumbling.

Terry grabbed the console as she shouted at the Doctor: "You can't drive yet, you're still recovering!"

"I'm fine!" The Doctor shouted back happily as he pulled a lever and caused massive sparks to fly up on the console. Terry shrieked while the Doctor yelped before he dashed around the console and pressed another button.

The Tardis abruptly swiveled and started spinning in the opposite direction, and Terry grunted as she grabbed onto the console for dear life.

"Doctor!" Terry yelled as she grabbed Rose, holding onto the blonde to keep her from going flying again as the Doctor drove them madly through time and space.

* * *

 _Present_

"We're going to die!" Rose screamed, and Terry reassured desperately: "No, we won't, we'll be fine, I promise!"

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Terry!" The Doctor laughed, sounding almost like he was joking though they couldn't be sure.

Rose's eyes widened like saucers at his words, before she screamed again as the Tardis hit something and rattled violently. Terry almost lost her grip on the console, and she'd barely managed to keep herself and Rose upright when they banged into something else, and then another. Rose lost her grip on Terry and went tumbling once more as Terry cried in alarm: "Rose!"

Rose had just hit the wall when there was an almighty crash and thump, and the Tardis finally stilled. Terry sank shakily to her knees, unable to remain upright in her heeled boots, while the Doctor beamed before he dashed for the doors.

"Doctor-" Terry began, but he'd already wrenched open the door and she gave up as he called: "Here we are then."

The Doctor stepped outside, and Terry rolled her eyes a little as she heard him call happily: "London. Earth. The Solar System."

She ignored him as she determinedly pulled herself to her feet, and hurried over to where Rose was lying in shock against the wall.

"Rose?" Terry asked worriedly as the Doctor continued outside: "We did it!"

"Rose, are you all right?" Terry demanded, and Rose slowly nodded as the Doctor cried in delight from outside: "Jackie, Mickey! Blimey! No, no, no, no, hold on."

"Rose, I'm sorry. I thought he'd told you." Terry sighed, while outside the Doctor went on: "Wait there. I've got something to say. There was something I had to tell you, something important. What was it?"

"Terry?" Rose asked in a small voice. "Who was that?"

Terry's eyes saddened and she murmured softly: "I'm sorry, Rose."

"No, hold on, hold on." The Doctor was saying outside. "Hold on, shush, shush, shush, shush."

"That's the Doctor; it's him, just like all the different me's are still me." Terry told Rose sadly. "And, I'm sorry, Rose. But the Doctor you knew… he isn't coming back."

Rose's eyes filled with tears, just as outside the Doctor cried euphorically: "Oh, I know! Merry Christmas!"

Terry glanced to the door as she heard a dull thud outside, and she turned back to Rose.

"Come on, we'd better hurry." Terry said quickly. "I'll explain more later."

Rose nodded shakily, still looking on the verge of crying, while Terry headed out first. She spotted the Doctor the moment she opened the Tardis door, passed out on the ground before her, and she sighed as she looked back up at a stunned Jackie and Mickey.

"Sorry for him." Terry apologized to the frozen pair, who stared back at her like she had two heads or something.

"And on Christmas Eve, too." Terry sighed, before she bent down to check on the Doctor as Rose finally stepped out behind her as well.

"What happened?" Rose asked as she spotted Terry leaning over the Doctor. "Is he all right?"

"I don't know, he just keeled over." Mickey stammered. "But who is he? And who's she?"

He pointed at Terry, who looked up in confusion, while Rose explained: "That's Terry, a different Terry."

"Oh, you haven't met this me?" Terry asked in surprise. "Sorry for my bad manners then; hello, Mickey Smith, I'm still Terry Storm."

He blinked, and nodded, while Jackie asked anxiously: "Rose, sweetie, where's the Doctor?"

"I…" Rose faltered as she stared down at Terry and the Doctor.

"That's him, right in front of you." She told her mum at last. "That's the Doctor."

Jackie blinked, bewildered, and both she and Mickey stared between Rose, Terry, and the Doctor in complete confusion.

"What do you mean, that's the Doctor?" Jackie asked: "Doctor who?"

* * *

Between them, the four managed to get the Doctor up the stairs and into the Tylers' flat. Jackie ushered them into the spare bedroom, and Mickey carefully placed the Doctor on the bed while Terry asked Jackie for a set of men's pajamas.

Rose disappeared into the living room, refusing to move, and Jackie joined her there after Jackie found a pair of jammies that belonged to her latest boyfriend, Howard. Terry stayed in the room to change the Doctor's clothes, trying very hard not to blush as she did, while Mickey helped.

Mickey focused on the Doctor's pants, removing the worn black ones and replacing them with the pajama ones while Terry changes his top, removing the loose shirt and large leather jacket. Her embarrassment was only cut when she stared at the leather jacket, stroking it softly.

' _Goodbye, Nine._ ' She thought sorrowfully as she ran her hand over the jacket one more time before folding it and placing it away neatly along with his other clothes.

Of course, her embarrassment quickly returned when she found herself looking at the Doctor's bare chest, and she averted her eyes as she grabbed the pajama top while Mickey finished. He nodded at Terry, and she nodded back as Mickey left them to go to Rose and Jackie, who were arguing on the subject of taking the Doctor to a hospital.

Terry tried to focus on the conversation outside to squash her embarrassment, listening as Mickey chimed in occasionally while Rose shot down her mum's idea of calling an ambulance. It almost worked – focusing on the conversation that is – though Terry knew her face would still be bright red as she finished by wrapping the Doctor in Howard's dressing gown.

' _Oh, Lord._ ' Terry thought as she tucked the Doctor into the blankets at last. ' _Why did I have to fall in love with the Doctor, of all people?_ '

' _Because it was the Doctor._ ' A small voice whispered in her mind, and she scolded herself: ' _So I should've known better. He's got Rose now, and he'll have River in the future. I'm acting like Martha, is what I'm doing, knowing better than to fall for the Doctor but unable to help myself._ '

It was a gloomy thought, to be sure, and Terry sighed as she ran a hand down the Doctor's arm sadly. She also fought a yawn: she hadn't slept in over three weeks, and she was starting to feel the deprivation. Normally, she'd crash in bed around now but there hadn't been a chance to between Pompeii, and then the Doctor's regeneration.

And after the Doctor's regeneration, well… she'd been a bit preoccupied with the emotional ups and downs. Joy one minute at seeing Ten, and sorrow that Nine was gone, vanished before her eyes. Sure she'd probably see him again, but…

Terry heard the front door open and close, but she kept her eyes fixed on the Doctor sadly, when a noise in the bedroom doorway made her look up.

Rose was standing there uncertainly, staring at the Doctor with an unreadable expression. Terry patted the bed as she invited quietly: "Come in."

But Rose shook her head, glancing at Terry briefly before looking back at the Doctor shakily.

"What do you mean, regeneration's a Time Lord thing?" Rose asked in a low voice, and Terry watched Rose carefully as she began: "Well, you know that I change my appearance, right?"

"Yeah, you changed somewhere after meeting me – well, after I met you for the first time." Rose confirmed, and Terry explained: "I didn't just change, Rose: I died."

Rose started, and Terry explained: "I was dying, but Time Lords have this… ability, I suppose you could call it, that lets us survive but at a cost: we lose who we were before and become someone new… relatively speaking."

Rose was staring at Terry and then at the Doctor, her expression crestfallen, and Terry added quickly: "But Rose, think: am I someone different?"

"No…" Rose said slowly, and Terry nodded as she said encouragingly: "See? I'm still me, even though I'm different from who I was before, and it's the same with the Doctor. He'll be different, but it's the same Time Lord underneath, and he still cares for you. You'll still be special to him."

"I don't know." Rose whispered. "Why didn't he tell me about this then? Why did he lie when we saw the Second you for the first time?"

Terry could only shrug helplessly; she had no idea why the Doctor hadn't told Rose the truth. Well, that was a lie: she could guess. She guessed the Doctor didn't want Rose to know about the regeneration, about his inability to die with the girl he'd come to love.

 _'Rule number one: the Doctor lies… to protect us.'_ Terry thought sadly as she watched Rose stare forlornly down at the Doctor.

"Well, that can be one of your questions for him when he wakes up." Terry tried to cheer Rose up. "And we can add it with my whack to his head, for not telling you."

A smile ghosted on Rose's face at that, and Terry was hopeful that Rose could understand, but then the front door slammed open and shut once more and Jackie hurried into the room.

"Here we go." Jackie stated as she held up a stethoscope. "Tina the cleaner's got this lodger, a medical student, and she was fast asleep, so I just took it. Didn't know what else to get. Though I still say we should take him to hospital."

"We can't." Rose sighed bitterly as she turned away while Terry frowned. "They'd lock him up. They'd dissect him. One bottle of his blood could change the future of the human race."

Rose walked out of the room, leaving Terry staring after her. Apparently, the Doctor not telling her about regeneration had not left the blonde girl feeling very happy. In fact, she seemed bitterer than she'd seemed in the show, and Terry suspected it was because the Doctor had not only hidden the truth but also lied about it.

Terry sighed as she looked back at Jackie, who was staring after Rose in concern.

"Jackie, I'll take that." Terry murmured as she took the stethoscope. "Can you go check on Rose, please? Make sure she's all right?"

Jackie nodded and hurried out after Rose, while Terry sighed again and turned back to the Doctor. Leaning in with the stethoscope in her ears, Terry pressed the medical device on the Doctor's chest. Hearing the steady thumping in his left, she checked his right, and then breathed out in relief as she heard a second thumping there as well.

"You're all right." She muttered. "At least for now. And I'm hoping you won't be interrupted from your rest until you need to wake up."

She sighed, rubbing her face with her hands before looking up sharply as she heard a faint whisper. She saw the wisp of golden regeneration energy leaving the Doctor as he gave a slight sigh, and Terry grimaced as the energy slipped out the crack in the open window.

"Let's try not to attract attention." She muttered as she quickly got up to close the window.

She knew it wouldn't be enough to keep the energy inside, for there were small gaps even in the closed window – she wondered if she should bother telling Rose to get Jackie to fix up the flat – but hopefully it would buy them some time. Hopefully.

" _Oh, Theta._ " Terry sighed again as she settled beside the Doctor's bed, her hand touching the Doctor's worriedly, before she yelped a little as his hand suddenly squeezed hers.

Terry stared at the Doctor, absolutely startled, but he still seemed out cold.

" _Theta?_ " She tried again, and again his hand enclosed around hers tightly for just a second, almost reflexively, before relaxing again.

Taking a deep breath, Terry settled down, and she spoke soothingly: " _It's all right, Theta._ " His hand curled reflexively again at his name. " _You're all right, just recovering. Regeneration isn't pretty, is it? I don't have much experience, but even my one time wasn't fun. Don't worry though – you'll be up and about in no time, and Rose will understand that nothing's changed. She understood even when it was with me, didn't she? So you don't have to worry; and obviously, I understand perfectly well. You're still you, inside, where it matters._ "

Terry wasn't sure why she was talking to the unconscious Doctor, but somehow she felt as though if she could talk to him, it might heal him better and help him regain consciousness faster.

' _Or, maybe not._ ' She thought as she stared at the Doctor's unmoving form.

Still, there was nothing wrong with trying, so she continued talking to him in their minds, rambling on as she reminisced about past adventures with Rose – not that there were many with this Doctor – and adding reassurances that he would be all right and Rose would come around.

* * *

Terry stayed beside the Doctor all night, only moving to clean herself up. Though she deliberated following Rose out when the blonde had informed her that she was going out to the market with Mickey. Rose claimed it was to buy her mum a Christmas present, but Terry knew she'd just wanted to get some fresh air and think more clearly about the Doctor.

Terry hesitated, worried about Rose, but her worry for the Doctor - and her admittedly selfish desire to stay beside him – ultimately made her stay. Besides, there was one other thing she needed to take care of.

The doorbell rang, and Terry looked up sharply as Jackie called: "Just a minute! Oh, what's this?"

Terry quickly reached into the Doctor's jacket, pulling out his sonic before she stood up, heading out into the hallway just as Jackie was examining the Christmas tree standing in the doorway.

"Wonder if Rose sent this?" Jackie was saying to herself. "It's bigger than the one we've got, but really, it's such a waste."

"I think it's probably been delivered to the wrong place." Terry interjected as she walked up. "I doubt Rose would buy another tree; she's got more sense than that."

"I wonder, sometimes." Jackie sighed. "And she's with Mickey, too. Lord knows they've gotten up to some big trouble before."

Just then the phone rang, and Jackie headed inside to answer it as Terry quietly soniced the tree. She heard it click as she disabled the satellite control, and before Jackie could come back she hauled the tree off to the side, leaving it outside someone else's balcony.

' _Merry Christmas indeed._ ' Terry sighed as she headed back inside.

She could hear Jackie gossiping in the living room, and the older woman was saying as Terry walked into the Doctor's room: "Oh, no. Don't come round, darling. No, flat's all topsy-turvy. Yeah, she just barges in and litters the place. Yeah. No, I'll come round and see you on Boxing day."

Terry paused as she saw another wisp of golden regeneration energy slipping slowly through the gaps in the window pane, and she groaned internally. She really should have sealed up the flat the last time she'd been here – but how was she to remember about the Doctor's regeneration? She'd been busy wrestling a plastic arm.

' _Great, now you're arguing with yourself._ ' Terry thought wryly as she replaced the Doctor's sonic in his dressing gown pocket. ' _As if talking to yourself wasn't bad enough. You're becoming like the Doctor… yeah, let's not go there._ '

She was pulled violently from her thoughts as the flat's door was slammed open and Rose shouted as she burst inside: "Get off the phone!"

"It's only Bev." Jackie protested as Terry poked her head out the bedroom door. "She says hello."

"Bev?" Rose said incredulously. "Yeah. Look, it'll have to wait. Right, it's not safe. We've got to get out. Where can we go?"

"My mate Stan, he'll put us up." Mickey answered as he struggled to get in the doorway, and Terry's eyes widened as she caught sight of him.

"That's only two streets away." Rose answered anxiously. "What about Mo? Where's she living now?"

"Mickey," Terry interrupted sharply, "where'd you get that tree?"

Rose looked at Terry in surprise while Jackie peered at the enormous Christmas tree Mickey had been trying to haul through the doorway, and Mickey shrugged.

"I won it." He replied. "It was a raffle, and some Santas were giving it out… for… free…"

He trailed off as his words caught up with him, as it did with Rose. The blonde's eyes widened while Terry cried sharply: "Mickey, drop it!"

He did as she said, and not a moment too soon – seconds after he'd let go the tree suddenly lit up on its own and it began to play Jingle Bells as the different sections of the tree started to spin in different directions.

"Oh, you're kidding me." Rose gasped, while Terry shouted: "Get in here, all of you!"

She grabbed Mickey and hauled him into the room as she kicked the Christmas tree back with her heeled boot. It flew back a little before it started to pick up speed, sawing through everything in its path as it came back towards them.

Jackie screamed while Rose shrieked, and Mickey yelled: "Come on!"

"Get inside, Rose, Jackie!" Terry shouted as she placed herself between the tree and the flat hallway, and Rose and Jackie leapt into the bedroom as the tree descended upon Terry.

She jumped out of the way just in time, though the tree caught the edge of her leather jacket, ripping part of it, and shoved the door shut before the tree could get to them.

"Help me!" She ordered, and Jackie and Mickey hurried to drag the wardrobe across the room and before the door, acting as at least one more barrier between them and the murderous Christmas tree.

"Rose, get me the Doctor's screwdriver!" Terry shouted, and Rose quickly turned to the Doctor.

She hesitated for a beat before starting to dig around as she searched for the sonic, while Terry, Jackie, and Mickey braced the wardrobe as it began to shake against the tree's efforts to enter.

"I'm going to be killed by a Christmas tree!" Jackie squealed, and Terry yelped urgently: "Rose!"

"I can't find it!" Rose cried, and Terry shouted: "In his pocket!"

"I'm looking, all I've got is an apple!" Rose answered as she tossed aside the offensive fruit, and Terry yelled in exasperation: "The _other_ pocket!"

Rose quickly leaned over and began to desperately pat the Doctor's other side, when the wardrobe gave a final quiver before it burst apart.

Jackie and Mickey were thrown to either side of the room while Terry went flying back across the room.

"Doctor!" Terry cried as the Christmas tree came spinning into the room, before she went crashing into Rose. Both women went tumbling to the ground beside the bed, and Terry sat up quickly in alarm, fearing she'd be too late.

But at Terry's cry, the Doctor had sat up instantly, his hand shooting into his pocket and pulling out the sonic. And by the time Terry had looked up, he'd already pointed the sonic at the tree, and Terry watched with wide eyes as the tree burst into flames and disintegrated on the spot.

She let out a deep breath, sagging with relief, as the Doctor slowly lowered his arm.

"Remote control." The Doctor murmured. "But who's controlling it?"

He leapt out of the bed, hurrying out of the front door as Terry struggled to her feet to follow while the others sat for a moment, stunned.

"What just happened?" Mickey asked numbly as Jackie held a hand to her chest, and Rose stared mutely, but Terry was already out the door and after the Doctor.

He was already out on the balcony, staring down menacingly at the three Santas standing below in the parking lot. One of them was holding the controller, and the Doctor lifted his arm with the sonic as Terry, followed by the others, arrived beside him.

At the sight of the sonic screwdriver, the Santas instantly backed down, disappearing in pillars of light, and Mickey gasped in wonder: "They've just gone."

Terry turned to the Doctor, as Mickey added with a snort: "What kind of rubbish were they? I mean, no offence, but they're not much cop if a sonic screwdriver's going to scare them off."

"Pilot fish." The Doctor said darkly as he looked at Terry.

"What?" Rose asked, while Terry nodded and the Doctor murmured thoughtfully: "They were just pilot fish."

He suddenly gasped, doubling over in pain, and Terry was at his side instantly.

"You woke up too soon." She chided worriedly as she helped him move to lean against the wall, for she was too short for him. "You're still regenerating."

"You woke me." He groaned as he leant against the wall. "When you called."

"I know, I'm sorry." Terry apologized as she examined him worriedly. "But you called the pilot fish."

"What's happening?" Mickey questioned, very confused, while Rose watched them silently.

"I'm bursting with energy." The Doctor explained, and he exhaled another wisp of golden energy again. "You see? The pilot fish could smell it a million miles away."

"You should really conserve your energy." Terry told him, but he ignored her as he went on to Rose and Mickey: "So they eliminate the defence, that's you lot, and they carry me off. They could run their batteries on me for a couple of- ow!"

He grasped his chest and his head snapped back against the wall as he squeezed his eyes shut against the pain.

"I told you." Terry scolded, while Jackie gasped: "Oh!"

"Terry, what's wrong with him?" Rose asked, worry seeping into her tone, but it was the Doctor who explained: "My head! I'm having a neuron implosion. I need…"

"What do you need?" Jackie interjected desperately, and the Doctor gasped: "I need…"

"Painkillers?" Jackie tried, and Terry interjected: "Tea. He needs tea."

"Tea?" Jackie repeated, while the Doctor groaned, and Terry nodded as she requested: "Please."

"Terry."

Terry looked down in surprise as the Doctor tugged on her arm, and she met his serious gaze. Her hearts sped up slightly as she met those dark eyes, but she tried to remain focused as he told her seriously: "The pilot fish."

"I know." She reminded him.

"'Something's coming'." She quoted him, and he nodded before he relaxed and once again passed out cold. Leaving the humans to stare at each other in confusion while the Time Lady sighed dejectedly.


	24. Christmas Invasion 2

Terry sat beside the Doctor, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Her sleep deprivation was really starting to sink in, but she was too worried about the Doctor at the moment to let it hinder her just yet.

The fact that her disabling one Christmas tree had failed to alter the course of the episode's events concerned her. While that meant that at least she could be sure the Doctor was going to be all right, it didn't stop her from worrying that something might happen to harm the Doctor.

Terry heard a sound behind her, and she looked up as Jackie poked her head inside, whispering: "Here's the tea, sweetheart. Do you need anything else?"

Terry shook her head as she took the mug Jackie was offering gratefully, saying softly: "No, thank you, Jackie. How's Rose?"

"I dunno." Jackie sighed. "She and Mickey are hunched over that computer of his."

"Looking up pilot fish." Terry sighed, and Jackie nodded.

"You let me know if you need anything, sweetheart. Anything at all." Jackie informed her, and Terry nodded.

"I will – thanks, Jackie." Terry answered warmly, and Jackie gave her a small smile before she left the room again, and Terry turned back to the unconscious Doctor.

He was sweating now, burning a fever that worried Terry. She set the tea carefully down as she tried to maneuver the Doctor into a position so he could drink the tea. But he was so weak and ill from his brief moment of consciousness that it was impossible.

Terry hesitated, deliberating as she held the mug of tea. There was one other thing, something she'd only seen on TV before… but it might do the trick.

' _You're just saying that because you want to kiss him._ ' A small voice inside her head sneered, but the rest of her brain snapped: ' _Shut up – I just don't want him to suffer._ '

She glanced back at the mug and then the Doctor, and then Terry took a deep breath as she made her decision.

Swallowing hard, her throat suddenly feeling dry, she steadied her resolve before she took a sip of the tea. Then, leaning carefully down over the Doctor and pinching his nose with her free hand, Terry pressed her lips to his.

They were as soft as she remembered, and almost as warm given her first kiss with Ten had been in a boiling hot escape pod inside a volcano. Though the fact that the warmth was coming from his current fever made her worry, Terry was relieved when the Doctor reflexively swallowed, drinking the tea she'd passed via mouth-to-mouth.

Immediately, she felt his fever drop a degree or two, and she almost dropped the mug in utter relief.

Feeling encouraged by her success, she repeated her actions until there was almost no tea left and the Doctor's fever had gone down completely. By that stage, she'd kissed him about ten more times, and it was only as she set the mug down that the realization fully hit her.

' _I've basically molested him in his sleep._ ' She thought despairingly as she snuck another peak at the Doctor from the corner of her eyes.

' _No, it was medicinal._ ' Terry argued with herself. ' _Completely professional._ '

' _But not detached._ ' The snide voice in her head noted, and Terry groaned.

Yup, she was certainly starting to argue with herself, and she was _definitely_ starting to become like the Doctor.

' _I hate myself._ ' Terry thought moodily as she got to her feet.

Immediately, she felt the world spin a little, and she held her head to steady herself as her vision swam.

' _I must be more tired than I thought._ ' Terry realized as she rubbed her eyes again. ' _But if I sleep now…_ '

"You look tired."

Terry glanced up in surprise to see Rose watching her from the doorway.

"I'm fine." Terry shrugged, briefly wondering how long Rose had been standing there, and Rose noted: "You say that, but your eyes look heavy and you're swaying on your feet."

Terry realized, with some surprise, that Rose was right.

' _So that explains why the world was rocking._ ' She thought, when Rose spoke again.

"You can sleep – I'll make sure he doesn't get worse." She gestured at the Doctor as she spoke, but her eyes avoided him and Terry frowned.

"Rose, he's still the Doctor." She told the blonde girl, and Rose looked away.

"I know that." She answered slowly. "I just… have to get to know that. You know what I mean?"

Terry sighed, but she nodded.

"Just try, okay?" Terry suggested. "I know he still cares deeply about you, and I hope he feels sorry for not being completely honest with you."

"Yeah." Rose murmured moodily, and Terry sighed: "Rose."

"No, I do get it, Terry." Rose interrupted as she looked at Terry. "Really. But, it's just that…" She sighed this time. "I don't know… it makes me wonder what else he was hiding."

"The Doctor has secrets, Rose." Terry warned. "And a lot of the time, it's to protect people."

"He doesn't have secrets from you." Rose muttered, and Terry pointed out: "Because he can't. But he keeps what he can to himself; and trust me."

She looked at Rose squarely in the eyes as she said seriously, even though a part of her heart broke as she said the admission aloud: "You're his special girl."

Rose looked at Terry thoughtfully for a moment, before she nodded.

"Thanks, Terry." Rose whispered, and Terry nodded wearily.

"Now you really should sleep." Rose noted, seeing the fatigue on her friend's face, and Terry nodded, not having the energy to argue. She was feeling drained for more than one reason after that conversation.

It hurt, more than she wanted, to comfort Rose because… because the truth hurt. But she didn't want to drive a wedge between Rose and the Doctor, even though it was his fault for not telling Rose, and she hated to see Rose hurting. Because even if Terry loved the Doctor, she loved Rose too.

"You can sleep in my room." Rose added, and Terry smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, Rose." She murmured, rubbing her eyes again tiredly.

Rose gently led Terry into her overly pink room – something Terry noted with dislike – and she left Terry to make herself comfortable. Terry barely managed to kick off her boots and wonder how Rose could sleep in so much pink before she basically collapsed onto the bed, falling asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

* * *

When Terry woke up, it was due to a sudden scream.

"Rose!" A voice – Mickey – shouted, and Terry shot upright, looking around wildly just in time to see Mickey running out after Rose.

It was then that Terry saw she was inside the Tardis, lying on the ground on a pile of pink blankets, and she realized that someone – most likely Mickey – must have carried her inside.

' _Oh no, why didn't they wake me?!_ ' Terry thought in alarm as she scrambled to her feet and started to run for the Tardis doors.

But she paused when she kicked something on the ground, and looking down she saw it was the thermos Jackie must have packed of tea… and it was still shut.

She stared, wide-eyed, as she realized with dawning horror that Mickey had failed to spill the tea on the ground, the tea that would wake the Doctor.

 _Sometimes things go differently from how you saw it._

The Doctor's earliest warning came back to her as she stared at the dropped but still sealed thermos. Was it her? Had Mickey been preoccupied carrying her, and so failed to open the thermos before Rose stepped outside the Tardis?

' _Rose!_ ' Terry remembered, looking back at the doors.

Rose was outside, facing the Sycorax. And the Doctor wasn't going to wake up.

' _Why?!_ ' Terry thought as she hurried to open the thermos lid. ' _I fed him the tea, for God's sake! Why isn't he awake yet?_ '

 _"Dammit, Theta, wake up!_ " Terry yelled in her mind as she finally unscrewed the thermos, when a hand dropped on her shoulder.

Terry shrieked in surprise as she dropped the thermos, spilling tea everywhere, and whirled around with wide eyes and racing hearts to find herself face to face with the Doctor.

"Doctor." She gasped, and he grinned at her.

"Hello, again." He greeted, and Terry gasped as she held a hand to her chest to calm her beating hearts: "What? How? Why?"

"The tea." He explained. "You gave me tea, didn't you?"

"Yeah…" Terry answered, trailing off before her eyes widened and she gaped: "How did you know it was me?"

"Lucky guess." He shrugged. "I thought I sensed your presence when my mind restarted after my fever went down. Not enough to wake up, but I felt you there, and then you were gone, as though unconscious."

"I went to bed." Terry replied, still mostly stunned. "I hadn't slept in a while…"

She stared at him as he raised a brow, silence falling between them. The only sound in the Tardis was the hiss as the tea hit the engines, causing steam to rise.

"Why didn't you wake up before now?" Terry asked, and the Doctor shrugged as he answered: "The tea helped clear my fever and the synapses, but I still needed to finish regenerating – the process is nothing to laugh at, as you're aware."

"Yeah." Terry answered shakily. "I know, and don't worry-"

"I'm still me, inside," the Doctor said as he examined her, "where it matters."

Terry gaped at him.

"You… heard me?" She gasped, and he nodded.

"Not all of it." He admitted as he continued to watch her with those dark, unreadable eyes. "But I heard some of it. And you said that – you said I was still me, where it mattered."

"Well, yeah." Terry said awkwardly. "Because it's true, isn't it? You didn't treat me differently when I regenerated – or, I hope you don't when you meet this me for the first time – because it's still me. And you're still you."

The Doctor stared at her, before his lips curved up into a smile.

"It's nice," he said as his eyes softened, "to have someone who understands, again. It's been so long since I've felt this."

"Well, Time Lady." Terry stated, feeling extremely awkward. Not to mention, she was cringing internally as she felt the Doctor's eyes peering at her.

' _Hearts, calm down._ ' She ordered, but her body _would_ be embarrassed. ' _What am I, some little girl faced by her crush? Come on, Terry, you're better than this!_ '

"Oh!" Terry gasped as she remembered, and the Doctor raised a brow. "Doctor, Rose!"

"Oh." He noted. "Yes, where did she go? And Mickey and Jackie were around at some point, weren't they?"

Terry gaped at him, and she exclaimed: "You forgot Rose, again?"

"I lost track of her." He corrected. "It's different. It's always so difficult when they wander off, even though I tell them not to."

Terry stared at him, before she sighed and shook her head.

"Nevermind." She groaned. "We're on a Sycorax spaceship and they're outside - well, Rose and Mickey are, as is Harriet Jones - captured and needing rescuing."

"Ah, so it's our cue?" He asked cheekily, and Terry's lips twitched into a smile.

"Now who's being cheeky?" She asked, and he asked in confusion: "What?"

"Oh… nevermind." Terry muttered, wrinkling her nose. Perhaps this early in his timeline he hadn't started calling her that yet. "Just let's save Rose before she gets killed, yeah?"

"Oh, yeah." The Doctor grinned, before he took Terry's hand and tucked it in his elbow.

She rolled her eyes at him, but he just winked as he walked towards the Tardis doors, pulling them open as he said dramatically: "Did you miss me?"

Terry had to smile at him, amused by his dramatics, as he grinned out at the room. Everyone, Rose, Mickey, Prime Minister Harriet Jones and her secretary, Alex, and several of the large, red-skinned Sycorax – including the leader – stared at him in shock as the Doctor walked calmly out into the room, Terry beside him.

The leader broke out of his surprise then, and with a roar he cracked his electric whip at them. Neither was fazed, and Terry simply waited as the Doctor caught the whip with his free hand and pulled it right out of the Sycroax's hand.

"You could have someone's eye out with that." The Doctor chided lightly as he tossed the whip aside, and the Sycorax shouted furiously: "How dare-!"

He lighted a thick club to take a swing at the pair, but Terry simply moved out of the way while the Doctor grabbed that off him too.

"You just can't get the staff." The Doctor grumbled as he snapped the staff easily across his knee.

"Bad joke." Terry commented, and he wagged a finger at her as he replied: "Cheeky. Oh!"

He grinned as he declared: "I see what you meant about 'cheeky."

"Is this the time?" Terry pointed out, and he shrugged: "Maybe not."

"Who-?" The Sycorax began, bewildered and angry, but the Doctor interrupted firmly: "No, you, just wait. I'm busy."

He then proceeded to ignore the large alien as he turned to the group of humans still standing in shock.

"Mickey, hello!" The Doctor greeted cheerfully. "And Harriet Jones MP for Flydale North!"

Harriet stared at him, completely nonplussed, but the Doctor went on: "Blimey, it's like 'This Is Your Life'."

"What-?" Mickey began, and the Doctor explained excitedly: "Tea! That's all I needed, a good cup of tea!"

The humans stared at him like he was completely bonkers, but the Doctor continued cheerfully: "Superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin. Just the thing for healing the synapses."

He whirled on Rose suddenly, his expression changing swiftly to deadly serious as he asked: "Now, first thing's first. Be honest, how do I look?"

"Er," Rose faltered, "different."

"Good different or bad different?" The Doctor fired immediately, looking between Rose and Terry.

Terry raised a brow while Rose struggled as she replied: "Just… different."

"Am I," the Doctor went on as seriously as before as he turned to Terry, "ginger?"

"No." She replied, and he asked: "What am I, then?"

"Brown, lighter than mine by a bit." Terry replied, and he whined: "I wanted to be ginger. I've never been ginger."

"Yeah? Well, get in line." Terry answered cheekily, and he grinned at her as he said: "Oh, yes, I definitely see the cheeky. But you, Rose Tyler!"

He suddenly whirled back on the blonde as he accused: "Fat lot of good you were! You gave up on me- Oh, that's rude."

He suddenly cut himself off, sounding contrite, and Terry almost snorted.

"That's the sort of man I am now, am I?" The Doctor mused as he looked at Terry. "Rude. Rude and not ginger."

"Unfortunately. Don't worry, though, I still… that is, we still like you." Terry quickly amended her sentence, gesturing to include Rose in her statement.

The Doctor raised a brow, cocking his head curiously at her as he picked up on her brief hesitation while Rose frowned at Terry, her brows creasing thoughtfully.

But it was Harriet who interrupted as she asked, bewildered: "I'm sorry. Who is this?"

She pointed at Terry and the Doctor, and Terry raised a brow while the Doctor announced: "I'm the Doctor, and this is Terry Storm."

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am." Terry said politely, though there was a hint of aloofness that had the Doctor glancing at her curiously.

" _Terry?_ " He asked, but she replied: " _Spoilers._ "

He made a face, while Rose finally opened her mouth and asked: "Terry, is it really, really him?"

Terry smiled, and she nodded and Rose looked back at the Doctor with wide eyes while Harriet asked in complete confusion: "But what happened to my Doctor? Or is it a title that's just passed on?"

"I'm him." The Doctor answered firmly. "I'm literally him. Same man, new face. Well, new everything."

He grinned at Terry, who rolled her eyes, while Harriet protested: "But you can't be."

"Harriet Jones," the Doctor answered with his brows raised, "we were trapped in Downing Street."

Harriet's eyes widened as the Doctor continued softly: "And the one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens, it wasn't the war; it was the thought of your mother being on her own."

"Oh, my God." Harriet whispered, the shock and truth sinking in.

The Doctor grinned as he peered down at the woman, asking sincerely: "Did you win the election?"

Harriet had to smile back as she admitted: "Landslide majority."

The Doctor smiled, when the Sycorax leader interrupted sarcastically: "If I might interrupt."

"Yes, sorry." The Doctor said apologetically as he turned back to the Sycorax. "Hello, big fellow."

"Who exactly are you?" The Sycorax demanded, and the Doctor replied cheerfully: "Well, that's debatable. Terry, would you like to start?"

"'I am good, but not an angel'." Terry answered. "'I do sin, but I am not the devil. I'm just a small girl in a big world'... and I don't have any shoes on."

"What is this?" The Sycorax leader demanded while the Doctor chuckled.

"Is this the time to be quoting Marilyn Monroe?" Rose hissed at Terry, clearly starting to recover from her prior shock.

"Oh, very good of you to have recognized it." Terry praised her, and Rose pleaded: "Terry!"

"Who-?" The Sycorax began, and Terry replied impatiently: "We told Harriet Jones earlier, I'm Terry Storm, and this is the Doctor."

"Doctor, who?" The Sycorax snarled, his own patience snapping as he glared at the Doctor.

"Well, that's the question-" The Doctor began, but he was interrupted as the Sycorax roared in his deep voice: "I demand to know who you are!"

"I don't know!" The Doctor shouted back, imitating the Sycorax's deep roar.

Terry chuckled as everyone else blinked, while the Doctor continued in his normal voice: "See, there's the thing. I'm the Doctor, but beyond that, I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested."

He began to wander around, moving passed Mickey and Rose as he questioned: "Am I funny? Am I sarcastic? Sexy?"

He winked seductively at Terry, who was mortified when she blushed.

Thankfully, the Doctor had turned away and didn't see as he went on: "Right old misery? Life and soul? Right handed? Left handed?"

His speech picked up speed as he rambled: "A gambler? A fighter? A coward? A traitor? A liar? A nervous wreck? I mean," he climbed up some stairs, "judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob. Could rival Terry's."

"Oi." Terry called, her blush disappearing instantly, and he grinned at her.

"And another thing I've apparently inherited is a curious streak." The Doctor continued as he turned. "So, how am I going to react when I see this, a great big threatening button?"

He pointed up at a large red button, and Rose started to frown while Terry rolled her eyes as the Doctor hopped up the stairs while he continued: "A great big threatening button which must not be pressed under any circumstances, am I right?"

The Sycorax guards began to climb up after him, but the Doctor ignored them as he asked: "Let me guess. It's some sort of control matrix, hmm? Hold on, what's feeding it?"

He bent down, opening up a base under the button and he peered inside.

"And what've we got here?" The Doctor asked lightly, before he stuck a finger into the base.

"Doctor, don't-" Terry began suddenly, but he ignored her as he licked his finger and crowed: "Blood? Yeah, definitely blood."

"Oh, you're disgusting." Terry sighed, making a face as Rose did the same.

"Didn't ask for your input." The Doctor answered as he waved her away, before musing: "Human blood. A Positive, with just a dash of iron. Ah, but that means blood control. Blood control."

He grinned as he went on: "Oh, I haven't seen blood control for years. You're controlling all the A Positives."

He looked to Terry for confirmation, and she nodded.

The Doctor grinned as he said: "Well, that leaves us with a great big stinking problem. Because I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So if I see a great big threatening button which should never, ever, ever be pressed… Terry?"

"There's only one thing you can do." She replied, and he grinned as he agreed: "Well, then I've got to do this!"

He slammed his hand down on the button, and Rose and Harriet screamed: "No!"


	25. Christmas Invasion 3

"You killed them!" Alex cried as the humans all stared up at the Doctor in horror.

But Terry smirked a little as the Doctor simply placed both hands behind his back, and asked the Sycorax leader: "What do you think, big fellow? Are they dead?"

"We allow them to live." The alien grunted, and the Doctor repeated in amusement: "'Allow'? You've no choice. I mean, that's all blood control is."

The Doctor rubbed his ear as he wandered off again while he continued: "A cheap bit of voodoo. Scares the pants off you, but that's as far as it goes. It's like hypnosis."

He leaned on the rails before him as he went on: "You can hypnotise someone to walk like a chicken or sing like Elvis. You can't _hypnotise_ them to death - survival instinct's too strong."

" _Someone's having fun._ " Terry teased him, and he winked at her while the Sycorax leader growled: "Blood control was just one form of conquest. I can summon the armada and take this world by force."

"Well, yeah, you could, yeah." The Doctor agreed. "You could do that, of course you could. But why?"

He gestured down at the humans as he continued: "Look at these people. These human beings. Consider their potential."

Terry raised her brows as the Doctor went on: "From the day they arrive on the planet and blinking step into the sun, there is more to see than can ever be seen. More to do-"

"That's the Lion King, Doctor." Terry called, and the Doctor blinked.

"So it is." He mused. "Excellent film. But the point still stands."

He walked up behind a guard as he cried: "Leave them alone!"

"Or what?" The Sycorax leader snarled, and the Doctor replied: "Or."

He suddenly reached forward, unsheathing the sword hanging from the Sycorax guard's belt, and he ran forward with it until he stood beside Terry and before the Tardis.

"I challenge you!" The Doctor declared.

Terry hid a smile as the Sycorax all began to laugh, and the Doctor noted as he glanced at Terry: "Oh, that struck a chord."

" _They underestimate your size._ " Terry said as she glanced at the Sycorax, and the Doctor wiggled his brows at her as he teased: " _Well, they do say that_ size _isn't everything._ "

She blinked, before her cheeks flooded with heat and the Doctor chuckled.

" _Just focus on your challenge._ " Terry retorted, still embarrassed, and he laughed silently at her even as he turned back to the Sycorax leader.

"Am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply?" The Doctor asked as he began to remove his dressing gown.

"You stand as this world's champion." The Sycorax declared as he withdrew his own sword, while Rose hurried towards the Doctor, Mickey and Harriet's entourage following closely behind.

"Thank you." The Doctor mused. "I've no idea who I am, but you just summed me up."

He tossed his dressing gown at Terry, and she caught it deftly even as she moved to reach out an arm to stop Rose from getting closer.

"This is the Doctor's fight now." She explained to the blonde in a low voice, and Rose looked at her incredulously while the Doctor faced the Sycorax leader.

"So, you accept my challenge?" The Doctor asked as he raised his sword. "Or are you just a cranak pel casacree salvak?"

Terry rolled her eyes at the Doctor's crude insult, but she had to admit it was effective. The Sycorax roared indignantly as the whole crowd of his followers growled and cheered their support from the ampitheatre behind them.

"For the planet?" The Sycorax inquired as the two fighters knelt before each other, and the Doctor agreed: "For the planet."

The pair stood, raising their swords once more as they faced each other motionlessly for a moment. The Doctor was the first to strike, and Terry inhaled sharply as the Sycorax managed to deflect the blow.

The two fighters swung at each other again, clashing swords, but then the Sycorax swung his sword, forcing the Doctor back as he stumbled. The Doctor glanced at Terry, asking swiftly: " _Hint?_ "

" _Focus!_ " She scolded him, and she swore he rolled his eyes at her as he faced his opponent once more just as the Sycorax swung at him.

The Doctor parried, and then thrust only to be blocked again as their swords clashed once more. But only a few strokes later, the Doctor was thrown back, falling down on his back and Terry's eyes widened as the Sycorax took the opportunity to swing down at him.

"Look out!" She and Rose called, Rose in alarm and Terry sharply.

The Doctor barely managed to avoid being hit between the legs as he crawled quickly backwards, and Terry let out a sigh of relief.

It quickly turned to annoyance as the Doctor shouted sarcastically, getting back to his feet: "Oh, yeah, that helps. Wouldn't have thought of that otherwise, thanks."

"You're welcome." Terry returned. "And I'll never let you live it down if you lose, so keep that in mind!"

"Oooh, someone's feisty today." The Doctor noted, before he parried a swing from the Sycorax.

"Maybe you should let him concentrate." Harriet said anxiously, and Terry nodded as she replied: "I will – but I've sometimes got as big a gob as him."

Rose almost smiled, but she was too worried as the Doctor jabbed, only to be blocked. The fight continued, moving the fighters along to the side of the room, when suddenly the Sycorax leader jabbed his elbow into the Doctor's stomach.

The Doctor grunted, but he still managed to dodge another swing from his opponent's sword. Twisting away, he darted down a side tunnel as he called: "Bit of fresh air?"

The others quickly followed as the Doctor stepped outside onto the spaceship's hull, and Terry arrived outside to see the two fighters continuing to swing and clash their blades together. The Doctor had barely blocked another thrust, when the Sycorax suddenly hit him on the nose, causing him to momentarily lose his footing.

"Doctor." Terry gasped as he went down on his knee, while Rose took a step forward.

Terry quickly grabbed Rose, pulling her back even as the Doctor shouted: "Stay back!"

Rose hesitated, watching worriedly as the Doctor moved further away from his opponent while he called to Rose: "Invalidate the challenge and he wins the planet."

" _Theta, focus!_ " Terry communicated telepathically as the Sycorax roared and began to swing his sword.

The Doctor gave a battle cry as well, lifting his sword as the two ran at each other. They met in the middle, their blades clashing as they pushed heavily against the other, before springing apart. The Sycroax retaliated quickly, swinging at the Doctor, and the fight was just beginning to intensify when the Sycorax hit the Doctor in the stomach again.

The Doctor fell back, landing on the hull close to the edge of the ship - so close his head lolled slightly over the edge.

" _Theta!_ " Terry cried in alarm, but this time the Doctor wasn't fast enough.

Rose screamed while Terry's eyes widened as the Sycorax swung down, his sword cutting clean through the Doctor's right hand. Even though she knew it was coming, knew she hadn't been able to stop it when she'd seen the hand in the Doctor's future, it still did nothing to stop Terry's stomach dropping as she watched the Doctor's hand and sword fall down towards the Earth.

"You cut my hand off." The Doctor said in disbelief, and Terry wanted to smack him for his nonchalant tone.

"Ya! Sycorax!" The Sycorax leader cheered as he leered at the group of humans who'd grown ashen.

But he paused at Terry's confident expression, and then turned back to the Doctor in surprise as the Doctor said calmly while he stood back up: "And now I know what sort of man I am."

Terry's lips curved up as the Doctor stated: "I'm lucky. Because quite by chance I'm still within the first fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle, which means I've got just enough residual cellular energy to do this."

He lifted his right wrist, showing the stub, and Terry's smile widened as she watched the new hand grow out.

The Doctor flexed his new hand once it had finished growing, wriggling it in greeting, and the Sycorax gasped: "Witchcraft."

"Time Lord." The Doctor countered.

Terry beamed, particularly when Rose grabbed a sword from the nearest Sycorax guard, and she yelled as she threw it: "Doctor!"

He caught the sword instantly, and he asked: "Oh," he twirled the sword in his new hand, "so I'm still the Doctor, then?"

"No more arguments from me." Rose agreed, and Terry cheered.

"That's good to hear." The Doctor mused.

"That is still not enough for you to win." The Sycroax growled. "I cut it before, I can cut it again!"

"Oh, maybe." The Doctor answered lightly. "But, I can't lose – Terry did say she'd never let me live it down."

Terry frowned, cocking her head in confusion. She was sure this was the point when…

"You regrew _one_ hand." The Sycorax scoffed, but the Doctor swung his sword expertly as he questioned: "Yeah, about that. Want to know the best bit? This new hand?"

He grinned.

"It's a fighting hand!" He declared in a Scottish accent that had Terry laughing, before he charged into an attack.

The difference was noticeable instantly: before, he was barely keeping up with the Sycorax's attacks. Now, he was not only leading but setting the pace of the battle. Terry saw instantly that the outcome of the battle was simply a matter of when, not who, and it came even earlier than she'd been expecting.

With a perfectly placed jab to the Sycorax's stomach, the Doctor swiftly disarmed the other alien, shoving him down onto the ship's hull as the Doctor had been moment's ago. But this time, it was the Sycorax's sword that fell down to Earth while the Sycorax hung at the edge, the Doctor's sword pressed at his chin and preventing him from getting back up.

"I win." The Doctor said darkly, and the Sycorax breathed deeply before rasping out against the Doctor's sword: "Then kill me."

"I'll spare your life if you'll take this Champion's command." The Doctor countered in a low voice. "Leave this planet, and never return. What do you say?"

"Yes." The Sycorax answered instantly, but the Doctor jabbed his sword more harshly against the Sycorax as he said sharply: "Swear on the blood of your species."

The Sycorax hesitated this time, breathing deeply, before he finally croaked out grudgingly: "I swear."

"There we are, then." The Doctor said lightly. "Thanks for that. Cheers, big fellow."

He stabbed his sword into the hull, leaving it there as Harriet cheered: "Bravo!"

"That says it all." Rose agreed, finally breaking all tensions as she smiled and called to the Doctor: "Bravo!"

She ran down to meet him as the Doctor mused cheerfully: "Ah, not bad for a man in his jim-jams."

" _Terry, my dressing gown, please?_ " He called, and she blinked before remembering she was carrying it.

She'd forgotten, partially from the fight and partially because she'd been expecting Rose to help the Doctor into his gown. But Rose had wandered off to celebrate with Mickey, and Terry found herself helping the Doctor into the dressing gown as he asked: "Well, what did you think?"

"Very good." Terry answered, still feeling a little confused, but the Doctor didn't notice as he said: "I thought it was all very Arthur Dent. Now, there was a nice man. Hold on, what have I got in here?"

He rummaged in the pocket of the dressing gown, before pulling something out.

"A satsuma." He realized, before he laughed: "Ah, that friend of Rose's mothers. He does like his snacks doesn't he?"

He grinned at Terry, who had to chuckle at the Doctor, shaking her head at him as he mused: "But doesn't that just sum up Christmas? You go through all those presents and right at the end, tucked away at the bottom, there's always one stupid old satsuma."

Terry tensed at those words, but the Doctor went on: "Who wants a satsuma?"

" _Theta-_ " Terry began to warn, when the Sycorax roared behind them.

She whipped around to see as he began to charge at them, but the Doctor had already thrown the satsuma at an orange button on the side of the spaceship. Terry blinked, before her eyes widened and she stilled briefly as the wing opened up beneath the Sycorax's feet and he fell through, screaming, to his death.

"No second chances." The Doctor said coldly, not even breaking his step, "I'm that sort of a man."

Terry had paused, however, suddenly feeling taken aback. Not by the Doctor's attitude – she'd known this was coming and really, his 'no second chances' rule was a defining characteristic of Ten's – but by the realization that she hadn't cared either. And that bothered her.

Before she could dwell on it any longer, however, she was once again enveloped in the Tardis-blue light.

"Oh, you're off already." The Doctor said, and Terry was surprised to hear a note of disappointment. It was so rare in Nine, and she'd assumed it was still a little early for Ten to display that emotion for her. But apparently not.

"Yeah, but don't worry." Terry shrugged. "You can't get rid of me, Doctor."

"I know." He grinned, and Terry blinked again. "I count on that."

She stared, but he waved at her and Terry was whisked away before she could examine him any more. But not before she missed the confused and almost hurt expression on Rose's face.

* * *

' _What do I do?_ ' Terry wondered morosely as she landed. ' _I think I accidentally ruined the Doctor and Rose's reunion; well, reunion in the sense that she gets to understand the new him better._ '

Terry recalled the times Rose and Ten had fought, early in his regeneration, and she winced.

"Terry?"

' _Was it because of me?_ ' She wondered, horrified. ' _Is that why Rose didn't seem to understand him initially, seemed so angry at him? Because he'd withheld the truth, and then to find out I knew all about it… God, why didn't she hate me?_ '

"Terry?"

' _Oh, wait, maybe it's because I showed up, crying my eyes out._ ' Terry recalled glumly. ' _Can't hate a hurt, crying girl, right? Least of all someone as kind as Rose. Oh, why did it have to get all complicated?_ '

"Terry!"

Terry looked up, startled, to find herself face to face with Ten.

She shrieked, jumping back in shock, and he leapt back in alarm as well.

"Terry?" He asked, bewildered by her reaction, and she scolded him: "Don't scare me like that!"

"What did I do?" He wondered, and Terry complained: "You were there! Right in front of me!"

"So?" He demanded, not seeing the point, and Terry said waspishly: "So, don't stand there!"

"You're making no sense." Rose informed Terry, and Terry gasped: "Rose?"

"Yeah?" Rose asked, puzzled, and Terry rubbed her eyes.

She looked between the pair again, and then rubbed her eyes again.

"Terry?" Rose asked, confused and concerned, and Terry asked: "When is this?"

"We just got back onto the Tardis, after a, well, interesting adventure." Rose answered, glancing at the Doctor with a small grin.

"An Absorbaloff was running around Earth, using some humans to try and find me but also absorbing them." The Doctor explained. "And then we left a human, Elton, with the remains of his girlfriend, a face preserved in a paving stone. How that love life will go, who knows?"

Terry stared at him, her mouth parted and gaping slightly, and he frowned.

"Terry?" He asked. "I know it was a weird one, but it's not the strangest adventure we've come across…"

"No, I know." Terry said absently as she stared at the Doctor. "I… know that one."

"Really?" Rose asked, interestedly. "It's been a while since we did an adventure you'd 'seen' but didn't join us on. It happened a lot more before this him."

She gestured at the Doctor, who complained good-naturedly: "You make it sound like 'this me' is bad."

"Well, sometimes-" Rose began teasingly, when Terry cut in: "Is everything all right?"

"Terry?" Rose asked, confused again, and the Doctor frowned.

"What about you?" He asked. "Are _you_ all right?"

"I'm fine." Terry insisted. "But, you two are… all right, right? On good terms?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" Rose wondered, while the Doctor cocked his head in confusion.

"Oh, you know." Terry said a little evasively. "You just, um, seemed to fight a lot at the beginning… well, beginning of his regeneration."

She gestured at the Doctor, and suddenly Rose brightened as she understood.

"Oh, that." She laughed while the Doctor winced a little. "It was nothing, Terry, we worked it out. Have you met Sarah Jane, yet?"

"Yeah…" Terry said slowly, and Rose grinned.

"The Doctor and I stopped fighting then." Rose explained, and Terry frowned as she noted: "That's… an awfully specific day."

"Well, because-" Rose began, when the Doctor cut in quickly: "What about you, Terry? Where'd you come from?"

"Oh…" Terry trailed off, but neither the Doctor nor Rose seemed willing to change topics. "…Your regeneration."

Rose burst out laughing at Terry's admission, and Terry frowned while the Doctor rolled his eyes at Rose.

"What?" Terry demanded, but the Doctor seemed to give Rose a look, which she complied with as she answered: "Nothing."

"No, what?" Terry insisted, annoyed, but the Doctor said loudly: "So, I was thinking we should go somewhere new."

Terry frowned at him, annoyed at his convenient subject change now of all times, but he smiled innocently at her as he asked: "Terry, where do you want to go?"

"I don't know-" Terry shrugged, but Rose encouraged: "Go on! You rarely decide."

Terry looked between the pair evenly, but they just smiled back at her.

"You two are devils." Terry informed them, causing them to burst out laughing.

And despite her best efforts, Terry also grinned a little as she let the topic slide… for now.


	26. The Lazarus Experiment

Terry spent a week with Rose and the Doctor, but it was more uncomfortable than she'd ever thought it would be. Though she loved Rose – and the Doctor, as she helplessly acknowledged to herself – it was hard to face the blonde companion when Terry herself was struggling with hiding her feelings for the Doctor.

Add to the fact that the Doctor was _right there,_ and Terry felt like she was filming 'Mission Impossible: Keep feelings for the Doctor hidden' or something. And she couldn't shake the suspicion that Rose seemed to be on her own private agenda, randomly leaving Terry alone with the Doctor or pushing them together.

That had become almost literal when Rose shoved Terry in the Doctor's direction once, while they ran from a water-spraying dragon. It didn't sound scary, but the experience had been at once thrilling and terrifying when they realized the dragon was breathing scalding-hot water. And then Rose had pushed Terry at the Doctor, almost making them fall though he managed to catch and steady her.

The blonde claimed innocence afterward, no matter how much Terry grilled her, but what disturbed Terry was the Doctor's silent communication with Rose. It was like he was silently scolding and begging her for something, something Rose refused. And Terry couldn't shake the feeling that it had a lot to do with her.

So in part, Terry was almost glad when she teleported away. Which made her sad, because it was a feeling she often seemed to have around Rose and Ten, and she loved both very dearly.

If only they would stop either going at each other's throats or exchange silent messages that Terry was almost ninety percent sure was about her.

' _Whatever._ ' She sighed. ' _Let's just be proud that I didn't give my feelings away. I hope._ '

And with that fortifying thought, she looked around.

She blinked, taking in her surroundings. She'd appeared in what appeared to be an elevator, and she frowned in confusion as she watched it move down.

' _Where on Earth am I?_ ' Terry thought, when the elevator suddenly cleared a floor and she could see out the glass walls. She was in some kind of reception where there was a party going on, and a rich people one by the looks of things.

' _Where…?_ ' Terry wondered, when she suddenly spotted a very familiar-looking white cylindrical chamber with four posts around it, each curved slightly at the edge to form almost a cocoon layer.

' _Oh…_ ' Terry realized, just as the elevator reached the ground floor and opened up to the reception.

Only for the Doctor to almost run right into her.

"Oof! Oh, angel!" Ten greeted before he turned hurriedly to press the top floor button. "Sorry, in a bit of a rush."

"I can see that; when is this?" Terry asked, concerned, when a voice called: "Doctor, wait for me! Oh, Terry!"

Terry peered out to see Martha running for them as well, her dark maroon dress flying, while she ignored her mother as Francine shouted after her daughter: "Martha! And who is that?"

Francine had just caught sight of Terry, peeking around the Doctor, but Martha completely ignored her as she dashed into the elevator and the Doctor let the doors close quickly.

"We've just witnessed Professor Richard Lazarus use hypersonic sound waves to create a state of resonance, reversing his physical form to its youth but with undesirable consequences." The Doctor explained as they waited for the elevator to reach their floor. "And we discovered that his DNA-"

"Yes, the hypersonic sound waves destabilized the cell structure, and a gene in his DNA was activated that won't let him stabilize." Terry cut in impatiently.

"I love it when you're being clever." The Doctor grinned, and Terry's hearts skipped a beat.

She tried to ignore that as she asked empathically: "And you're looking very debonair in your suit, Doctor, but that's hardly the point. _When_ is this?"

"Lazarus went upstairs with Tish." Martha explained, and Terry's face drained of colour.

"Oh…" She murmured, and Martha nodded anxiously: "Yeah. Is she going to be all right? Tish?"

"We'll need to hurry." Was all Terry said, while the Doctor scolded Martha: "You know we can't ask Terry things like that."

"But, it's _Tish_." Martha said worriedly, and the Doctor pointed out: "And Frank was someone's 'Tish', as was Solomon, and everyone else we've meet. We've been over this Martha - we can't ever know the future, otherwise we might change things permanently in an unpleasant way."

"Anyway," Terry interjected quickly as Martha bit her lip, "we're almost at Lazarus's office, so let's hurry."

The doors opened just after she spoke, and Martha ran out instantly with the Doctor and then Terry right behind her.

"Where are they?" Martha cried worriedly as she stared around the empty room, and the Doctor frowned.

"Fluctuating DNA will give off an energy signature." The Doctor muttered as he pulled out his sonic. "I might be able to pick it up."

He started scanning around with the sonic before he said: "Got him."

"Where?" Martha demanded, and the Doctor pointed upwards.

"But this is the top floor." Martha began in protest before she realized: "The roof."

The Doctor and Terry had already turned and started running for the stairs leading up to the roof, but the Doctor shushed them as they reached the top.

"Quiet." He whispered, and Terry nodded while Martha pressed her lips together to keep silent as they snuck out onto the roof.

There, in the center of the rooftop, stood Lazarus, staring into Tish's eyes as he flirted: "I find that nothing's ever exactly like you expect. There's always something to surprise you. 'Between the idea and the reality, between the motion and the act-"

"-'Falls the Shadow'." The Doctor finished the quote.

Both Lazarus and Tish turned at his voice, and Lazarus raised a brow as he examined the trio standing by the rooftop door.

The Doctor walked forward, coming to a stop about halfway between Lazarus and the door, while Terry kept Martha back beside her.

"So," Lazarus commented, "the mysterious Doctor knows his Eliot. I'm impressed."

"Martha," Tish hissed angrily, "what are you doing here?"

"Tish, get away from him." Martha warned her sister quietly, and Tish blinked for a moment, taken aback, before she looked outraged.

"What?" Tish demanded. "Don't tell me what to do."

Lazarus looked between them curiously, before he turned his eyes towards Terry, cocking his head inquiringly.

But before he could say anything, the Doctor said smoothly: "I wouldn't have thought you had time for poetry, Lazarus, what with you being busy defying the laws of nature and all."

"You're right, Doctor." Lazarus said quietly, looking down, before he looked back up and said smugly: "One lifetime's been too short for me to do everything I'd like. How much more I'll get done in two or three or four."

Terry scowled while the Doctor murmured, almost sadly: "Doesn't work like that. Some people live more in twenty years than others do in eighty. It's not the time that matters, it's the person."

"But if it's the right person, what a gift that would be." Lazarus answered simply.

"Or what a curse." The Doctor countered. "Look at what you've done to yourself."

Lazarus's face went cold and he asked flatly: "Who are you to judge me?"

"He's the Doctor." Terry answered grimly. "And he knows better than you think."

Lazarus turned to her, raising his brows as he asked: "And who might you be?"

His eyes travelled down her body, taking in Terry's light khaki dress, cinched at the waist by a belt, and her leather jacket and high-heeled boots.

"Clearly not from the party," Lazarus noted, "and not a staff. Trespasser?"

"This is my angel." The Doctor interrupted coolly, and Terry introduced calmly: "My name's Terry Storm."

"Terry Storm, you say?" Lazarus asked. "And what makes you think your Doctor knows better than me, an accomplished and world-renown scientist?"

"Well, the world is small if you look at it from a certain perspective." Terry commented lightly, and the Doctor nodded in agreement as Lazarus frowned before he winced.

Martha wasn't even paying attention to their conversation as she tried to sign for her sister to come over, whispering: "Over here, Tish."

Tish glared at her sister, and stalked forwards as she accused with tears in her eyes: "You have to spoil everything, don't you? Every time I find someone nice, you have to go and find fault."

Behind her, Lazarus had started to spasm, his bones cracking, and the Doctor looked over sharply as Terry's eyes narrowed.

Neither sister noticed, too busy arguing as Martha said: "Tish, he's a monster!"

"Now that's going too far!" Tish cried, furious, when Terry interjected smoothly: "Your sister's right, and you forget he _is_ an old man turned young using unstable technology."

"I know the age thing's a bit freaky," Tish retorted, "but it works for Catherine Zeta-Jones."

Martha, meanwhile, had seen Lazarus behind Tish and her mouth fell open while her eyes widened in terror as what used to be the man growled.

"Oh, I don't mind the age." Terry informed Tish calmly as she watched Lazarus. "I'm probably the last person to lecture about that. No, I'm more concerned about what your sister said, because it's absolutely true."

Tish finally noticed where Terry, Martha, and even the Doctor's eyes were drawn, and she turned to look at Lazarus just as he started to growl.

Her anger towards her sister and Terry disappeared, and Tish stared in shock and horror at Lazarus, who was mid transformation. The scientist was now a large, bony creature with many legs and arms like a centipede. His skin was red-tinged now, and his back curved upwards like a scorpion.

"What's that?" Tish gasped as she backed away from the creature as it reared up, lifting one of its spiked arms.

"A monster." Terry answered, as the Doctor yelled: "Run!"

Terry pushed Martha ahead, the companion running straight down the stairs while Terry grabbed Tish and pushed her after her sister. Tish sprinted away, terrified, and Terry ran after them as the Doctor brought up the rear, sonicing the roof door and locking it behind him.

Martha hurriedly pressed the elevator button before turning to ask her sister worriedly: "Are you okay?"

"I was going to snog him." Tish said, horrified, just as Terry and the Doctor ran up.

There was a loud bang from behind, and the four looked back in alarm towards the roof door that was barely holding as Lazarus continued to ram into it. As the door rattled, the lights in the office flickered before an alarm sounded.

"Security one." A computerized voice called over the intercoms as the alarm blared. "Security one. Security one."

All the lights switched off, and Terry glanced down to see doors sliding shut throughout the building.

"What's happening?" Martha asked worriedly, and Tish explained: "An intrusion. It triggers a security lockdown. Kills most of the power. Stops the lifts, seals the exits."

The Doctor immediately checked on the door that Lazarus was battering against, and he murmured: "He must be breaking through that door."

There was another bang, and Terry said sarcastically: "No kidding, Sherlock."

"The stairs." The Doctor ordered, ignoring Terry's comment as he grabbed her hand. "Come on!"

They ran towards the stairwell, Terry glancing briefly at the Doctor's hand wrapped tightly around her own. But she was forced to focus on the present when, a few flights down, there was an almighty crash from above and a loud growl.

"He's inside!" Martha screamed, looking up, and the Doctor answered as he ran on: "We haven't got much time!"

The group raced out into the reception room, the Doctor pausing to look around briefly before he asked urgently: "Tish, is there another way out of here?"

"There's an exit in the corner, but it'll be locked now." Tish answered, pointing it out, and the Doctor turned to Terry.

"Terry-" He began, but she scoffed: "Oh, no. I'm going with you."

"Dangerous." He pointed out, and she pointed to him as she countered: "Trouble."

The Doctor grinned slightly, before he conceded and turned instead to Martha.

"Martha, setting fifty four." He ordered as he tossed her his sonic screwdriver. "Hurry."

Martha nodded before she ran towards the exit, Tish going with her, while the Doctor ran to the chamber podium. Placing himself on the steps and raising himself slightly above everyone else, he shouted at the room: "Listen to me! You people are in serious danger! You need to get out of here right now!"

"Don't be ridiculous." A woman scoffed. "The biggest danger here is choking on an olive."

Suddenly, there was a loud crash and glass shattered from above.

Everyone looked up in terror as mutant Lazarus appeared on the mezzanine with a roar, before he jumped down. He smashed a table as he landed, and he roared again as his head swiveled around. At that, people began to scream as they made a made dash, all scrambling to get away from the monster.

"No!" The Doctor gasped, but Lazarus paid him no attention as he lunged for a woman, hitting Martha's brother, Leo, with its tail as he did.

The woman remained frozen, absolutely terrified, as Lazarus stood over her and opened his jaws wide sideways. His tail suddenly whipped around, and another mouth appeared there as well, and the Doctor shouted: "No! Get away from her!"

The monster started to lunge, when out of seemingly nowhere Terry jumped, dragging the woman down with her as they went skidding to the side, the monster's jaws snapping onto thin air.

"Terry!" The Doctor yelled in alarm as Terry scrambled to get away while Lazarus screamed in anger.

"Come on, run!" Terry cried at the woman, trying to haul her up and into a run, but the woman couldn't move as she remained frozen in fear, when Lazarus came charging at them.

Terry gasped, looking up at the approaching monster with wide eyes. She could heard the Doctor shouting at her as he started to run towards them, but he was too late - he would never make it.

"Angel, run!" The Doctor shouted, but Terry was unable and unwilling to leave the woman by herself. She closed her eyes just before Lazarus could attack her, when something thumped deep inside her.

Terry felt almost like she'd been electrocuted as she felt a jolt in her body, and then Lazarus was roaring in pain.

Terry blinked, and opened her eyes, looking up at Lazarus in confusion as the monster writhed back, apparently in pain. His tail lashed, out, and Terry ducked but the woman she'd been protecting wasn't so lucky.

She'd chosen that moment to try and make a run, and Lazarus's tail hit her and sent her flying across the room just as she stood up.

"Oh!" Terry gasped, looking around at the woman in alarm, when the Doctor shouted as he ran towards her: "Terry, run!"

He held out his hand as he came towards her, and Terry quickly ran to meet him, dodging Lazarus as she did.

The Doctor met Terry halfway, and quickly turned them back away from the howling monster as Lazarus shook his head and glared at the pair. The moment they were sure they were his next target, the pair turned and fled, running down the corridors as Lazarus charged after them.

"Terry, why'd you jump in there?" The Doctor yelled at her as they ran away, and Terry retorted: "I wasn't going to let him kill her!"

Lazarus snarled behind them, and the pair glanced back to see the monster rearing up on his hind legs before he charged after them, growling furiously.

"We'll discuss this later!" The Doctor shouted, and Terry snapped: "Fine, now run!"

They sprinted away down the passage way as Lazarus chased after them, determined to get revenge on them for interrupting his meal and for somehow harming him.

They ran down a few flights of stairs in their haste to get away, and the Doctor tugged Terry into the basement. They clambered among the pipes and control panels inside the room as they hid from Lazarus, pausing only when a clang sounded in the doorway, alerting them to the mutant's arrival.

The pair stilled, exchanging looks as Lazarus hissed: "It's no good, Doctor. You can't stop me."

"Is that the same arrogance you had when you swore nothing had gone wrong with your device?" The Doctor retorted as he and Terry looked around warily.

"The arrogance is yours." Lazarus returned, his voice echoing a little around the room. "You can't stand in the way of progress."

"You call feeding on innocent people progress?" The Doctor shouted back. "You're delusional!"

"It is a necessary sacrifice." Lazarus replied as he crawled amongst the pipes. "And I will have you next, Terry Storm, for interrupting my dinner and daring to harm me."

"Me?" Terry asked, frowning in confusion, while the Doctor said sharply: "You won't get her."

"I will, Doctor." Lazarus snarled. "I will."

"That's not your decision to make." The Doctor countered harshly, and Terry asked telepathically: " _Theta, what did he mean? How did I hurt him?_ "

" _I don't know._ " The Doctor answered, and Terry's frown deepened as she felt a hint of hesitation. He _did_ know something, even if it wasn't everything.

But at that moment, a light came on in the whole basement, and both of the Time Lords started as Lazarus hissed: "Peek a boo."

Terry looked up instantly, to see Lazarus hanging upside down from the ceiling, and her eyes widened.

The doctor had seen the same thing, and he greeted: "Oh, hello."

Lazarus roared, and the Doctor pulled Terry with him as they broke into a run once more, dashing out the door and into a different corridor.

*A/N Hi everyone, I'm really sorry but things are starting to look really busy for me. I'll continue to update weekly, but unfortunately, I do not think I can keep uploading two chapters per week on my stories. Sorry, but I hope you understand!


	27. The Lazarus Experiment 2

The pair ran down the corridors, when the Doctor skid to a stop in front of one of the labs lining the sides.

" _Angel, quickly!_ " He called telepathically, and Terry ran inside. The Doctor followed, shutting the door behind them as Terry ran ahead to a light fitting, attached to one of the pillars in the room.

" _It's dangerous._ " He argued, and she pointed out as she dragged a bench over: " _Too late for that._ "

He heaved a sigh as she hopped up and reached to unscrew the bulb, before she paused and he looked up.

" _Let me._ " The Doctor said, a small chuckle escaping him, and Terry huffed angrily as she hopped down from the bench: " _Bloody regeneration!_ "

" _I think it's cute._ " The Doctor laughed as he stood up instead and started to unscrew the lightbulb.

" _I don't._ " Terry grouched. " _If I was just two inches taller I could reach the top._ "

" _Well, unfortunately, you missed the two inches._ " The Doctor noted as he pulled out the wires gently so that the bulb hung delicately. " _And don't think you're getting away with what happened earlier – I thought we agreed, multiple times, that you'd at least_ try _not to do dangerous things?_ "

" _Well, what was I supposed to do? Let her die?_ " Terry retorted as she instead ran about the room, pulling out tubes off the gas fittings and opening them, letting the gas hiss as it was released into the room.

" _No, but you could have told me instead of placing yourself in danger._ " The Doctor countered as he hurried after her, doing the same on the last few gas fittings as he and Terry made it to the other end of the room.

"You _are the last person to lecture about danger._ " She pointed out dryly. " _Trouble, remember?_ "

The Doctor was just about to retort, when Lazarus hissed from outside: "More hide and seek, Doctor? How disappointing."

The Doctor pulled Terry down to hide behind the lab desks, reaching up to turn on as many gas pipes as he could while he led them silently through the lab towards the back door.

Terry was struggling to keep up in her heels as Lazarus hissed, sneaking into the lab: "Why don't you come out and face me?"

Terry gripped the Doctor's hand tightly as he answered: "Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

He stood up as they reached the end of the lab at last, helping Terry up, and the pair stood facing the mutant. "Why would I want to face that, hmm?"

Lazarus snarled, but Terry and the Doctor spun and ran for the back door. The mutant chased after them immediately, but the Doctor hit the lights as he pushed Terry through the door, barely making it out the door himself before the whole lab exploded.

The pair ducked, huddling in as they waited for the explosion to finish, before the Doctor stood back up.

" _Come on!_ " He urged, and Terry grabbed his hand as they ran again, dashing down the corridors.

" _Do you think it worked?_ " The Doctor asked worriedly, and Terry replied: " _Nope!_ "

The Doctor sighed as they ran around a corner, before he yelped and Terry shrieked and Martha yelled as the three rammed into each other. Martha fell back from the impact while Terry reeled back, the Doctor catching her quickly to steady her so that she didn't end up on the floor with Martha.

"Martha!" The Doctor said incredulously. "What are you doing here? "

"Crashing your date." Martha joked as the Doctor quickly helped Martha up. "I'm returning this."

She handed him his sonic back as she explained: "I thought you might need it. "

He stared at her, asking incredulously: "How did you-?"

"I heard the explosion." Martha explained. "I guessed it was you. "

Terry chuckled as she gave Martha the thumbs up and said: "Knew you were a med student for a reason – with brains like that, it's a wonder you need us around."

Martha grinned while the Doctor rolled his eyes, before she asked: "Did you get Lazarus."

"Yup." Terry answered, and Martha asked quickly: "Did you kill him?"

Before they could answer, there was a crash behind them and they saw Lazarus coming out on the balcony corridor opposite them. He was growling furiously, and Terry pulled the Doctor and Martha into a run as the mutant leapt across to their balcony, crashing through the glass railings.

"More sort of annoyed him, I'd say." The Doctor noted as they ran, and Terry tugged him faster as she called: "Hurry!"

She led them to the stairs, the trio racing literally for their lives as they ran out into the reception room once more.

"What now?" Martha asked anxiously as she looked around for somewhere to run or hide. "We've just gone round in a circle."

"We can't lead him outside." The Doctor ordered as he ran for the chamber, Terry right behind him.

Martha hurried after them as Lazarus appeared around the corner, growling furiously, and the Doctor called as he pulled the chamber door open: "Come on, get in!"

Terry ducked inside, then pulled Martha inside and the Doctor quickly hopped in after them. He shut the door just in time as Lazarus came running at the chamber, and the Doctor hurriedly ensured the door was locked.

Terry shifted awkwardly, feeling incredibly uncomfortable at her sudden proximity to the Doctor. She'd rarely ever been this close, and even then it hadn't ever been as intimate as their current… position. She was facing the Doctor, pressed right up against his front due to the cramped space, while Martha was squashed to her side.

The Doctor didn't seem to notice or mind, but Terry's face had gone pink even though she tried _not_ to think about the reason for how fast her hearts were beating. Hopefully the Doctor would chalk it up to her nerves.

"Are we hiding?" Martha whispered, and Terry shook her head, only to bump it against the Doctor's chin as he glanced down.

The Doctor rubbed his chin as he replied quietly: "No, he knows we're here. But this is his masterpiece. I'm betting he won't destroy it, not even to get at us."

"But we're trapped." Martha pointed out fearfully, and the Doctor murmured: "Well… yeah, that's a slight problem."

Martha looked at him and Terry incredulously as she demanded: "You mean you don't have a plan?"

"Yes, the plan was to get inside here." The Doctor retorted crossly, and they went silent for a moment as Lazarus growled outside the chamber.

"Then what?!" Martha whisper-shouted, and Terry sighed: "He'll come up with a plan."

"Are you sure?" Martha asked anxiously, and the Doctor scoffed: "I always come up with another plan."

"In your own time, then." Martha said sarcastically as she shuffled in the small compartment.

The Doctor reached into his jacket, trying to get to his sonic, and Terry grunted as the movement squashed her further. She was also uncomfortably aware of how his forearm was on the top of her chest, and she tried to focus on breathing slowly while Martha was hit in the head by the Doctor's elbow.

"Hey!" Martha protested, and he muttered to both women: "Sorry, sorry, sorry."

The Doctor wriggled his arm free, before saying: "Here we are."

He held up the sonic, shifting his head slightly and Terry was startled as she felt his lips brush the top of her head at his movement.

"Oh, sorry." The Doctor said, just as startled, and when Terry chanced a glance up he appeared almost embarrassed.

' _No, that's just your wishful thinking._ ' Terry told herself, while Martha asked the Doctor: "What're you going to do with that?"

Terry squeaked as the Doctor started to wriggle, moving downwards as he tried to reach the floor. She reared her head back, accidentally smacking it into the wall behind her as she tried to place some distance between her and the Doctor's faces.

His lips had come dangerously close to hers as he answered Martha: "Improvise."

It was at that moment that the Doctor realized he was literally face to face with a very wide-eyed Terry, and he blinked. Suddenly realizing how close they were, his eyes widened too and the Doctor froze momentarily.

"Oh. Hello." He murmured, his breath washing over Terry's cheek and she swallowed.

"Hi." She said breathlessly, and hating herself for it, as the Doctor continued to stare at her.

"Anytime, today, please!" Martha hissed, and the Doctor started in surprise.

"Right, sorry." He muttered as he started to wriggle down again, but then he froze again.

Terry did the same as her knee accidentally touched right next to the Doctor's groin area, after he'd tried to kneel down. He didn't move, unsure what to do, and Terry borderline begged: "Just move!"

"Right!" He got out in an almost choked voice, hastily moving down, but in his haste his head bumped Terry's hip.

Terry shut her eyes and counted to ten as the Doctor hastily reached the floor, pulling a panel open so quickly he almost ripped it off its hinges. Feeling slightly more in control, Terry glanced down as he started to work around her feet, and she saw his face was also slightly red.

' _Apparently, he was as embarrassed as I was._ ' She thought, before she sighed internally. ' _Too bad it's not for the same reasons… wait, what? No, no, no, Terry, don't go thinking like that. Don't expect something like that._ '

While Terry berated herself in her head, the Doctor was trying very hard not to look at Terry's legs in front of him as he soniced the wires inside the panel. The belated realization that she was wearing a dress really didn't help either, and the Doctor found himself reciting old Gallifreyan poems in an effort to focus the part of his brain not absorbed in his current task.

Martha suddenly provided a much appreciated relief to both Time Lords as she asked: "I still don't understand where that thing came from. Is it alien?"

"No, for once it's strictly human in origin." The Doctor answered quickly, glad for the distraction while Terry nodded.

"Human?" Martha repeated incredulously. "How can it be human?"

"Probably from dormant genes in Lazarus's DNA." Terry explained, and the Doctor added: "The energy field in this thing must have reactivated them. And it looks like they're becoming dominant."

"So it's a throwback." Martha realized, and the Doctor murmured: "Some option that evolution rejected for you millions of years ago, but the potential is still there. Locked away in your genes, forgotten about until Lazarus unlocked it by mistake."

"It's like Pandora's box." Martha murmured, and the Doctor nodded, his head brushing against Terry's boot-clad leg as he did.

"Exactly." He replied.

"Nice shoes, by the way." He added to Terry, and she stared at him.

"Excuse me?" She gaped, and he quickly said: "You know, since it's in the way, I thought I'd at least compliment it."

"Are you actually flirting right now?" Martha asked incredulously, while Terry demanded: "In the way of what?"

The Doctor was saved from answering either of them as the machine suddenly switched on. Though as far as distractions went, he did not like his current option.

"Doctor, Terry, what's happening?" Martha asked, and the Doctor sighed: "Oh."

"He switched the machine on." Terry explained with forced calm, and Martha said in a similar tone: "And that's not good, is it?"

"Well, I was hoping it was going to take him a little bit longer to work that out." The Doctor groaned, sonicing the part of the machine under Terry's feet.

Terry looked up sharply as the lights flashed in the chamber and the machine's columns started to spin around outside.

"I don't want to hurry you," Martha said shakily, "but-"

"I know, I know. Nearly done." The Doctor answered, frustrated, and Martha demanded, her voice going high with fear: "Well, what're you doing?"

"I'm trying to set the capsule to reflect energy rather than receive it." The Doctor snapped.

"Will that kill it?" Martha asked, terrified, and when he didn't reply – too occupied with his task – she squeaked: "Doctor!"

"When he transforms," he explained to her, "he's three times his size. Cellular triplication. So he's spreading himself thin."

"We're going to end up like him!" Martha yelled in panic as the lights got brighter and brighter, and Terry shouted: "Doctor, reverse the polarity, now!"

"Just one more!" He answered, and Terry snapped: "You're taking your sweet time."

"It's been a while." The Doctor retorted, and she countered: "Getting slow in your old age, Doctor?"

"Now that was uncalled for." He complained, and Martha yelled: "Is this really the time?! We're going to die!"

At that moment, the Doctor pulled the last wire, and suddenly the machine stopped. All the built-up energy exploded away, blasting Lazarus backwards and across the room, his form reverting back to human.

Terry sighed in relief while Martha actually sagged and the Doctor wriggled back up. He was uncomfortably close to Terry once more as he hurried to open the chamber door, peering out carefully.

The instant he sighed in relief, Martha stumbled out, taking deep breaths as she calmed down after her near death experience.

The Doctor meanwhile glanced down at Terry, and she met his gaze when she looked up. They stared at each other briefly, and the Doctor asked silently: " _Are you all right?_ "

" _Yes._ " She answered, and he nodded, when Martha breathed: "I thought we were going to go through the blender then."

"Blame him." Terry answered as she stepped outside and after Martha. "It really shouldn't have taken that long to reverse the polarity."

The Doctor didn't really reply as he climbed out after them, his dark eyes still trained on Terry. She gave him a questioning look, while Martha glanced around and spotted the naked human man lying on his stomach on the floor to the side.

"Oh, God." She whispered. "He seems so human again. It's kind of pitiful."

Both Terry and the Doctor glanced over, and the Doctor noted softly: "Eliot saw that, too. 'This is the way the world ends. Not with a bang, but with a whimper'."

They stared for a moment, before Martha glanced at the Doctor. Seeing him glance again at Terry, she excused: "I should go see my family."

"Oh, we should all-" Terry began, turning to go with Martha, when the Doctor grabbed her arm.

Terry turned back to him, startled, and Martha slipped away as the Doctor leaned in close to Terry. Her eyes widened, and she backed away a little, and the Doctor paused. He then leaned in again, and Terry tensed, but the Doctor simply kissed Terry's cheek gently.

"I'm glad you're safe." He told her softly, as she looked at him, startled.

"What-?" Terry asked, her hand moving to touch where he'd kissed her and he just gave her a small smile.

"Because I was glad you were all right." He told her in response to her unfinished question, and Terry's eyes widened before she blushed red.

The Doctor's smile turned amused, but he didn't say anything more as he took her hand and led the way out of the room.

An ambulance had just arrived, and the paramedics ran inside to fetch Lazarus as the Doctor and Terry found Martha waiting outside the front doors.

"You didn't take long." She noted in surprise, and Terry looked at her in confusion.

The Doctor shot Martha a warning look over Terry's head, and Martha quickly said instead: "Oh, where could my family be?"

It was at that moment that they heard Tish cry: "She's here. Oh, she's all right."

They looked around to see the Joneses standing at the side of the building, and Martha ran to go hug Tish as her sister ran up as well. The Doctor loosened his bowtie – to Terry's approval – as he and Terry walked up while the rest of Martha's family came up as well.

"Ah, Mrs. Jones." The Doctor began as Francine strode up to them. "We still haven't finished our chat."

Terry's eyes widened as she saw the look on Francine's face, and remembering what happened next, she called in alarm: " _Theta!_ "

But it was too late, and Francine slapped the Doctor hard across the face.

Martha whirled around in shock, while Terry quickly pulled the Doctor back as Francine hissed: "Keep away from my daughter."

The Doctor was holding a hand to his burning cheek, blinking shock, while Martha cried angrily: "Mum, what are you doing?"

"All of the mothers, every time." The Doctor sighed, while Terry tugged on his hand to check his cheek.

" _Sorry, I forgot about that._ " Terry apologized, eyeing his red cheek, but the Doctor shook his head as he replied: " _No, the mothers have to let it out at some point. Though, ow, she really has a strong hand._ "

Francine meanwhile was snapping at her daughter: "He is dangerous. I've been told things."

Terry stiffened, glancing back at Francine, while Martha demanded: "What are you talking about?"

"Look around you." Francine pleaded as she gripped her daughter's shoulders. "Nothing but death and destruction."

At her words, Terry suddenly remembered something else, and she whirled to see the ambulance just leaving.

"This isn't his fault." Martha argued. "He saved us, all of us!"

"Terry?"

They all turned in surprise at the Doctor's worried call, as Terry suddenly ran after the ambulance.

" _Theta, hurry, I forgot we have to stop that ambulance before it can go far!_ " Terry cried, and instantly the Doctor was after her as he yelled: " _Didn't we_ just _talk about your rash decisions?_ "

" _So I called you this time!_ " Terry retorted as she raced after the ambulance, her hearts sinking as it turned the street corner. ' _Oh, no, no, no._ '

"Martha!" Francine cried from behind, but Terry was focused more on the ambulance, her fear gnawing at her.

Suddenly, she heard a crash ahead, and her hearts clenched as she realized her fears had come true. Turning the corner, she confirmed it as she stared at the crashed ambulance. The back door was ripped open, and inside she could see the drained corpses of the medics.

"Lazarus…" The Doctor gasped as he came up behind her, and Terry shook her head.

"I can't believe I forgot this." She muttered, and he glanced at her sharply.

"Don't blame yourself." He warned. "I should have known this would happen, when we knew he wasn't able to stabilize."

' _But this time, it was my fault._ ' Terry thought to herself despairingly as she stared at the medic corpses, guilt and sorrow flooding through her. ' _Because this time, I wasn't just forgetful… I was distracted by my thoughts for you, Theta._ '


	28. The Lazarus Experiment 3

"Terry."

The Doctor took Terry's shoulders, turning her to face him directly as he sensed her guilt anyway.

She was looking down, shame written all over her face, but the Doctor tucked a gentle finger under her chin and brought it up to face him as he said softly but seriously: "Don't blame yourself. I was… distracted, and forgot as well. But now, we need to focus on finding him."

Terry nodded, her eyes filling with determination, and the Doctor nodded.

Letting go of her face, the Doctor pulled out his sonic once more, starting to scan the area as first Martha, and then Tish ran up. Martha gasped in horror as she saw the ambulance, and she asked anxiously: "Where's he gone?"

"That way." The Doctor said as he pointed to a building right beside them. "The church."

"Cathedral." Tish corrected. "It's Southwark Cathedral. He told me."

The Doctor glanced at Tish thoughtfully before he turned back to the cathedral and led the way inside. He kept his sonic carefully before him as Terry, followed by Martha and Tish, crept inside.

"Do you think he's in here?" Martha whispered anxiously.

"Where would you go if you were looking for sanctuary?" The Doctor answered flatly, and Terry reached for his hand.

He squeezed it as they slipped down the aisle, looking around cautiously, when Terry prodded the Doctor. He glanced back, and she nodded silently at the altar. Face grim, the Doctor turned to where she pointed, climbing the steps carefully with the sonic still before him as he stared at the shivering and gasping form crouched there in a red blanket.

Lazarus turned at the sound of their approach, and he spotted them just as the Doctor pocketed his sonic while Terry let go of his hand, moving back towards the other two women though she kept her eyes trained on Lazarus.

"I came here before," Lazarus murmured, lowering his head a little, "a lifetime ago. I thought I was going to die then. In fact, I was sure of it. I sat here, just a child, the sound of planes and bombs outside."

"The Blitz." The Doctor said flatly, and Lazarus almost rolled his eyes as he noted: "You've read about it."

"I was there." The Doctor answered softly, raising his brows.

"You're too young." Lazarus scoffed, but the Doctor pointed out: "So are you."

Lazarus laughed at that, nodding slightly before he groaned in pain as his bones cracked once more. Martha and Tish gazed on with pity as the man moaned, while the Doctor circled him. Terry's gaze was ambivalent as she watched the two men, when Lazarus spoke again: "In the morning, the fires had died, and I was still alive. I swore I'd never face death like that again."

The Doctor glanced up at the ceiling as he circled Lazarus, and Martha looked up too, trying to see what was so interesting, while Lazarus continued disgustedly: "So defenceless. I would arm myself, fight back, defeat it."

"That's what you were trying to do today?" The Doctor asked, looking back at Lazarus who answered darkly: "That's what I did today."

"What about the other people who died?" The Doctor snapped, and Lazarus answered flatly: "They were nothing. I changed the course of history."

"Any of them may have as well, if they'd lived." Terry interjected with an angry hiss, and Lazarus chuckled.

"And what," he asked scathingly, "does a small child like you know about it?"

"More than you." Terry answered flatly. "You think history's made with science and equations? Think again."

"I have proven that science can overcome even death." Lazarus insisted, and the Doctor replied calmly: "Facing death is part of being human. You can't change that."

"No, Doctor." Lazarus replied scornfully. "Avoiding death, that's being human. It's our strongest impulse, to cling to life with every fibre of being."

The Doctor glanced up again at the ceiling, as did Terry, while Lazarus continued: "I'm only doing what everyone before me has tried to do. I've simply been more…" he smirked, "successful."

Lazarus suddenly cried out in pain as his bones began making crunching sounds once more, and the Doctor scorned: "Look at yourself. You're mutating! You've no control over it. You call that a success?"

"I call it progress." Lazarus moaned out between his groans of pain. "I'm more now that I was. More than just an ordinary human."

"There's no such thing as an ordinary human." The Doctor answered with a half-smile.

Lazarus growled, but he broke off into gasps of pain as he started to convulse. The Doctor's circling had brought him in front of Terry once more, and Martha leaned over to whisper to her friends: "He's going to change again any minute."

"We know." Terry whispered back, and the Doctor added: "If I can get him up into the bell tower somehow, I've an idea that might work."

"Up there?" Martha asked, looking up at the ceiling again, while Terry informed the Doctor telepathically: " _It will work._ "

" _Then we need to get him up there._ " The Doctor thought back. " _I'll distract him-_ "

"You're so sentimental, Doctor." Lazarus called between gasps, interrupting their silent conversation. "Maybe you are older than you look."

"I'm old enough to know that a longer life isn't always a better one." The Doctor replied impassively. "In the end, you just get tired. Tired of the struggle, tired of losing people that mattered to you, tired of watching everything turn to dust."

The Doctor glanced at Terry before he stepped forward to bend down before Lazarus, saying softly, sincerely: "If you live long enough, Lazarus, the only certainty left is that you'll end up alone, at one point or another."

"That's a price worth paying." Lazarus retorted darkly, and the Doctor warned: "Is it?"

Lazarus cried out in pain again, his body shaking as his bones crunched, and Terry stepped back as Lazarus lifted his head, staring at the Doctor as he said menacingly: "I will feed soon."

"I'm not going to let that happen." The Doctor answered in a low voice, and Terry warned Martha and Tish: "Be ready."

Tish glanced at her, confused, but Martha understood instantly and nodded. She shifted on her feet, getting ready, as Lazarus told the Doctor darkly: "You've not been able to stop me so far."

"But I did, didn't I?" Terry called, and Lazarus turned to look at her. "Thought you wanted to get back at me? And then, I _am_ fresher meat than an old man's."

The Doctor's eyes widened in alarm, and he threatened: "Lazarus, no, don't you dare-!"

But before he'd even finished, Lazarus lunged angrily at her, and Terry turned and ran. Martha and Tish were already racing for the stairs as Terry ran after them, Lazarus chasing after them.

" _Theta, hurry!_ " Terry yelled at the Doctor in her mind.

She didn't dare look back as she dashed around the corner and up the stairs, following Martha and Tish through as Martha cried: "Tish, what are you doing?"

"Keeping you out of trouble!" Tish yelled back, and Terry urged: "Less talking, more running!"

The Doctor grit his teeth after them, but he did as Terry had said, sprinting away to do his work, while the girls raced up the stairs as fast as they could.

The girls had run up at least one flight of stairs when they heard Lazarus cry out sharply in pain, the cry turning into a snarl as it faded. Tish paused, asking: "Did you hear that?"

"He's changed again." Martha said with wide eyes as they listened to Lazarus's snarls. "Keep moving. We've got to lead him up!"

"So, move!" Terry joked as she dashed passed, taking the lead as they ran up the passageway into the clerestory to get to the Bell Tower.

"Terry?!" The Doctor yelled from below.

Martha peeked her head through one of the archways to see the Doctor far below, looking up wildly and anxiously, and she called: "Doctor! We're up here!"

"We're fine, so hurry it up, Doctor!" Terry added, poking her head through as well.

"Terry-" He began, and she cut him off as she said: "I know, up to the top of the tower!"

A snarl made her whirl around, while Martha questioned: "Then what?"

"Run!" Terry yelled as Lazarus crawled quickly down the passage towards them, completely transformed, and Tish cried as she grabbed her sister: "Martha, come on!"

The trio ran, ducking as Lazarus lunged for them, and swiftly turning the corner to the stairs leading up to the bell tower, while far below the Doctor ran for the organ.

Terry pulled open the door to the bell tower, finding the domed area that had an open space in the centre, leading right down to the cathedral floor, and only a wooden walkway around the edges of the room for them to run on.

"Inside!" Terry urged, and Tish cried: "But there's nowhere to go."

"In!" Terry ordered, pushing the other two ahead of her as they walked quickly on the walkway and to the other side of the room, opposite the door.

"We're trapped!" Tish argued, even as she moved, and Martha said firmly: "This is where the Doctor said to go, and this is where Terry led Lazarus."

"All right, so then we're not trapped. We're bait." Tish snapped, but Martha said sharply: "I trust the Doctor and Terry with my life."

"Thanks, Martha." Terry said, and Martha shrugged: "Any time."

"Ladies."

They all tensed, staring at the bell tower doorway as Lazarus started to clamber inside. Terry pushed Martha and Tish firmly behind her, protecting them as Martha held Tish behind her, ordering: "Stay behind me."

"And you stay behind me." Terry ordered, watching Lazarus with narrowed eyes as he swayed on the walkway by the door.

"Tish, listen." Martha whispered. "If he takes me, make a run for it. Head down the stairs. You should have enough time."

"But-" Tish protested, and Martha snapped: "Just do it, Tish!"

"You're so dramatic." Terry sighed, just as Lazarus started to clamber across the gap, stepping on the walkway railings to cut across to the girls. Terry looked up as Lazarus passed right under the bell, and she pushed the other two down as Lazarus swung his tail at them.

"Get down!" Terry shouted, while Tish and Martha screamed.

Terry pushed the other two women to one side as she lunged to the other when Lazarus swung his tail again, and she yelled at him: "Oi, ugly! Over here!"

Lazarus howled in fury as he turned on her, swinging his tail and Terry dodged as Martha cried: "Terry!"

"Bit busy!" Terry joked back as she avoided Lazarus's counter swing, twisting her body to avoid his tail.

"Oh my God, look out!" Tish cried as Lazarus lunged at Terry, and she threw herself to the side to avoid him.

But the movement made her stumble, and she didn't have time to right herself before Lazarus landed a blow with his tail. She went tumbling over the edge of the broken walkway, falling down the hole and Martha screamed: "Terry!"

Tish peered down, sagging in relief to see Terry just barely holding on to the edge of the walkway, while Martha yelled at Lazarus: "Hey you! Pick on someone your own size!"

He snarled at her, lunging for her, and both Tish and Martha leapt out of the way as Terry struggled to pull herself back up. She yelped when Lazarus's tail thumped into the wall beside her, narrowly missing hitting her, and Tish cried in alarm: "Hold on!"

"Angel!" Martha cried as Terry started to slip, when from below the sound of the organ playing blasted up.

The sound reverberated in the tower, strong enough to hurt their ears. Both Tish and Martha clapped their hands over their ears while Lazarus howled in pain and Terry winced. Her grip was starting to slip, when Martha lunged forward, grabbing her by the arm and keeping her hanging on the edge.

As the playing got louder and louder, Lazarus's grip on the wood slipped, and with a scream and a growl he fell through the hole before hitting the ground far below with an almighty crash.

Terry glanced down before wincing and immediately looking away as she saw the tiny figure lying broken on the ground. The Doctor also stopped playing immediately, going to take a look as he peered down from the organ loft. His face was grim as he stared for a moment at the naked man lying on the ground, unmoving, amongst a shower of broken wood.

A noise made him glance up, and his eyes widened as he saw Terry's familiar boots waving about in the air.

"Terry?!" He cried, and she bit out: "Busy."

"I've got you." Martha reassured, pulling on Terry's arm, and Tish hurried over to help as she added: "Hold on, we've got you."

Together, the two sisters heaved Terry up onto the wooden platform, the trio collapsing from exhaustion as they did.

"Terry? Terry, are you all right?" The Doctor yelled, and Terry waved her hand tiredly.

"Never better." She called back, and the Doctor sighed in relief as Martha added: "She's fine! We're all okay!"

"Thanks you two." Terry added, nodding at Martha and Tish. "You saved me."

"Well, it was time to return the favour." Martha answered cheekily, and Terry chuckled as she replied: "Oh, I doubt that, Martha Jones. I doubt that very much."

The pair laughed at that, the adrenaline still making them giddy with relief though their hearts were starting to slowly calm down. Tish joined in, giving a watery laugh as she noted: "It's your Doctor we should all be thanking."

"Ah, he was useless." Terry joked. "All he had to do was play the pinao, and he couldn't even do that properly the first time."

Martha laughed, while Tish looked at Terry curiously. Martha teased: "He did cut it a bit fine there, didn't he?"

"What else is new?" Terry laughed, and Martha chuckled: "Well, I suppose it wouldn't be fun if he didn't."

"Terry." Tish interjected. "Who _are_ you exactly? You, and him too?"

She gestured to where they'd last heard the Doctor's voice, and Martha hesitated but Terry smiled.

"I told you." She replied simply. "I'm Terry Storm. And he's the Doctor."

* * *

The Doctor knelt beside Lazarus, examining the dead man quietly. With a soft, pitying sigh he reached out and closed the man's eyes for him, watching as Lazarus turned back into an old man before him.

The Doctor turned away at that, leaving the man as he stared for the stairs to the bell tower. But before he could reach them to go up, the girls appeared in the doorway and Martha beamed at him.

"Doctor-!" She began, when she caught his face and the direction of his gaze.

She quickly cut herself off while Terry looked up and grinned as the Doctor approached them. Her smile faded when she saw the look of determination in the Doctor's eyes, and Terry cocked her head.

"Doctor-?" She began, when he reached forward.

Tucking one hand against Terry's cheek and placing the other behind her neck to keep her steady, the Doctor swooped down and placed his lips on hers. Terry froze, her hearts stopping, and she blinked in surprise as the Doctor kissed her.

It was different from before, not the first surprising kiss she'd received in another body so long ago, not the heated kiss he'd given her in Pompeii and not the soft kisses she'd stolen from him at Christmas. No, this was gentle and tender as he molded his lips against hers, moving them in synch. Terry's eyes fluttered closed against her will, and she found herself kissing him back just as softly.

He finally broke apart, and Terry stared up at him as she caught her breath back.

"What was that?" She asked softly, unsurely, and his lips twitched amusedly.

But his gaze was utterly serious as he informed her telepathically: " _I love you._ "

Terry's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, and the Doctor did smile then.

"Just thought you should know." He told her casually, kissing her cheek while she still stood stunned, before he turned to grin at Martha, who was stifling a laugh beside a gawking Tish.

"Ready to go?" He asked, and Martha nodded, unable to stop her laughter when she saw Terry mouth to herself in complete surprise: 'WHAT?!'

* * *

The Doctor unlocked the Tardis, Martha beside him while Terry dithered in the doorway. The instant the Doctor turned back to the room, Terry darted into the Tardis, disappearing without looking anywhere near the Doctor.

Martha chuckled while the Doctor sighed, running a hand through his hair and making it stick up wildly.

"Serves you right for surprising her like that." Martha laughed, and the Doctor grumbled: "More like scared her."

"Oh, I don't know." Martha smiled. "It sure looked like she kissed you back."

The Doctor's lips twitched up into a smile, and Martha grinned. Patting his arm, she advised: "Tell her the truth, and I know it'll work out."

"I don't know." The Doctor sighed. "She's complicated, the time travel's complicated, _everything's_ complicated."

"So make it simple." Martha shrugged. "Just tell her."

The Doctor's lips curved up into a smile, and he mused: "It's that easy for you, huh?"

"Yes." Martha agreed. "It is."

She smiled and then hugged the Doctor.

"Thank you, Doctor." She murmured. "For everything."

"Ah, now, don't make it sound so final." The Doctor protested, pulling away from her and leaning on the Tardis. "Come on," he patted the Tardis, "what do you say? One more trip?"

Martha smiled, but she shook her head as she said firmly: "No."

The Doctor raised a brow in surprise, and Martha explained: "Sorry. But I can't go on like this. 'One more trip'. It's not fair."

The Doctor frowned, asking in confusion: "What're you talking about?"

"I don't want to be just a passenger anymore." Martha explained. "Someone you take along for a treat. I like travelling with you and Terry, so it hurts when you treat me like that. If that's how you see me, I'd rather stay here."

The Doctor's face lit with understanding, and he said firmly: "Okay, then. If that's what you want."

"Right." Martha muttered, becoming slightly bitter at his blasé attitude. "But we've already said goodbye once today. It's probably best if you just go."

She turned her back, not wanting to see him and Terry leave in the Tardis without her, but when nothing happened, she glanced back.

"What is it?" Martha asked, puzzled when she saw the Doctor just staring at her, and the Doctor asked nonchalantly: "What? I said okay."

"Sorry?" Martha questioned, sounding confused, and the Doctor repeated casually as he pointed to the Tardis: "Okay."

Martha's eyes widened, while the Doctor added playfully pointing a finger at her: "But, Terry's mine, got it?"

"Oh, Doctor!" Martha squealed, running over to hug him tightly. "Oh, thank you, thank you! And don't worry, I know that."

She beamed as they drew apart, and the Doctor grinned.

"Good." He replied, and he held open the Tardis door.

Martha rushed inside, looking around wildly for Terry to share the good news.

"Oh, you're done already?"

Martha's face lit up at Terry's words, and she turned to see the Time Lady leaning casually on the wall.

"Terry! I get to stay!" Martha cried, and Terry grinned as she pushed herself off.

"Of course you get to stay, silly." Terry joked. "I would be lost without Martha Jones."

She hugged her friend and Martha laughed while the Doctor smiled as he moved to the console.

"So!" He called as he took off. "Companion Martha Jones, where should we go next?"

"Well, _I'm_ going to shower." Martha announced. "And then bed."

Terry looked at her in alarm while the Doctor raised a brow, but Martha feigned ignorance as she waved to them, calling as she walked towards her room: "I'm tired after last night, so don't wake me. And I won't mind if you two decide to go on a date or something while I take a nap!"

Terry's eyes widened as Martha disappeared around the corner. Not daring to look at the Doctor, she squeaked: "I'm going to go nap too!"

"Angel-" The Doctor began but Terry had already fled, running away around the corner towards her room.

The Doctor sighed, running another frustrated hand through his hair before his gaze hardened and he straightened his shoulders determinedly.

* * *

Terry meanwhile was freaking out, pacing about her room as she argued with herself once more, a full-fledged argument going on inside her mind now that she had time to be forced to think about the kiss from earlier.

' _He said it! He_ said _it!_ ' A part of her squealed.

' _He wasn't supposed to say it! He can't have said it!_ ' Another part argued. ' _He_ never _says those three words, he's not meant to. He doesn't even ever admit it to Rose, it's only his metacrisis that says it!_ '

' _You don't know that._ ' The first voice retorted, and the second voice countered: ' _What else could he have said on that beach?_ '

' _I meant, you can't know that he never says it._ ' The first voice argued. ' _That is, you can't know he's not_ supposed _to say it._ '

' _But he_ isn't _supposed to say it._ ' A third, darker voice argued. ' _And especially not to you!_ '

Terry jumped as someone knocked on her bedroom, door, her hand flying to her racing hearts.

"Terry?"

Terry's eyes widened in alarm as she whipped around to face her closed door, her hearts pounding as the Doctor called: "Can I come in?"

*A/N Happy early Valentine's Day everyone ;)


	29. Brief Interlude 1

"No!" Terry exclaimed, and the Doctor pleaded: "Please, angel?"

"You can't!" Terry squeaked. "I'm, er, changing!"

She winced – was that really the best lie she'd been able to come up with? – while the Doctor sighed from behind the door.

"Well, then, will you just listen to me from here?" The Doctor questioned, and Terry panicked.

"Um…" She floundered, unable to think of a reason she couldn't, and the Doctor asked quietly: "Please, Terry."

Terry sighed, wanting to kill him for using that pitiful voice and kill herself for being so weak as to not be able to refuse him when he sounded so sad.

"Yes." She answered at great length, softer than she'd been intending, but he heard her anyway.

"Terry," the Doctor began, shifting on his feet nervously, "I'm sorry if I surprised you back there. And, truth be told, that wasn't how I wanted to tell you either."

She didn't reply, her hearts hammering at his words, and the Doctor continued: "But I don't regret it. Because, I meant what I said. "

Terry's eyes widened again, and her hands clutched the sides of her dress tightly, her knuckles going white, as the Doctor murmured gently: "I love you."

There, he'd said it again. Those three little words that he'd never, ever said aloud in the show – not to Rose, not to anyone.

Terry trembled again, while the Doctor continued firmly: "And I was so tired of pretending otherwise."

As she remained silent, the Doctor rambled: "Though, maybe I should have waited; made it more romantic. I was planning to, you know… I was thinking of maybe taking you to Ephemery – it's a wonderful planet with a colourful sky that would put the Northern Lights to shame. It's lovely this time of year – well, the time of year I was going to take you – and I know you would have loved it. You know, now that I think about it, I do sort of regret confessing to you earlier; I really should have waited. But you know me."

He laughed nervously. "I'm not good at waiting; never really had to, what with the Tardis…"

The Doctor trailed off as he continued to speak to the wooden door with no sound coming from inside Terry's room, and he finally sighed.

"Terry, please open the door." The Doctor requested softly. "I would at least like to be able to see your face."

Terry hesitated, her hand drifting to touch her doorknob hesitantly. She stood there, hand on the bedroom door, as her feelings warred in her hearts.

"Terry?"

Her hearts clenched at the soft tone in the Doctor's voice, so sad and filled with a loneliness she couldn't bear. Terry knew that when the Doctor asked her for anything in that tone, she'd comply. No matter what.

Terry opened the door slowly, stepping out to stand before the Doctor and she slowly lifted her eyes up to meet his, swallowing as she met those warm, brown eyes, almost startlingly old in his relatively young face. He was staring down at her with a soft expression she wasn't sure she wanted to identify, and a hint of regret that she wasn't sure she wanted to see.

' _Of course you don't._ ' The dark voice in her mind told her. ' _You don't_ want _him to be in love with you, do you? What about Rose? What about_ River?'

"Terry."

Terry blinked, startled from her dark thoughts as she refocused on the Doctor's gentle gaze.

"I'm sorry." He apologized quietly. "It seems I shocked you even more than I thought with my confession."

Terry blushed at his admission, but she said quickly: "No, well, yes," she amended when he raised a skeptical brow, "you surprised me. Not that it was a _bad_ surprise necessarily," Terry began to speak faster and faster in her agitation, " but it was a surprise because I honestly didn't think you… not that I don't think you don't, you know, feel romantically, it's just I certainly didn't think… I mean, there was Rose, and stuff… so I never thought… not with _me_ at least… Bloody hell."

She sighed as she broke off, looking frustrated with herself while the Doctor simply waited for her to let her shock run its course through her system.

When she finally stopped speaking, looking slightly calmer though she still looked incredibly frazzled, the Doctor spoke again.

"Terry."

She tensed just a little bit as he spoke, but the Doctor held his finger under her chin to maintain eye contact as he said: "I know it's a lot to take in, but please hear me out."

Terry inhaled sharply, but nodded uncertainly, and the Doctor said gently: "I don't want to force anything on you, and I realize now it may have been selfish of me to just suddenly tell you something you weren't ready for."

Terry swallowed, her thoughts whirling around as two sides of her hearts fought against each other. He was right, a part of her _wasn't_ ready, could _never_ be ready because she _couldn't_ accept his feelings. Not when she knew his future. And yet…

The Doctor was watching her closely, unable to read what she was thinking as she remained silently conflicted, as he continued: "But I don't want us to have to avoid each other, or be uncomfortable. So, please just tell me what you want."

Terry's eyes widened and she stared up at him as the Doctor promised: "I'll do whatever you say. If you do not share my feelings and just want to remain friends, I can do it. I will do it for you."

His brown eyes locked on hers, and Terry inhaled again as she saw truly the depth of his feelings. The passion, tempered for the moment with patience; the brilliance of a flame waiting to be lit, tempered with soft consideration. Consideration for her feelings.

"Would… you?" Terry found herself asking.

She wasn't quite sure why she'd asked – was she testing the veracity of his resolve, or testing herself? Testing for what _she_ wanted. Because right now… the Gods only knew what she wanted.

The Doctor's expression fell just slightly, but he masked it bravely and almost successfully as he answered in forcefully light tone: "I have loved you for quite a while now, and we've managed to remain good friends."

He swallowed before adding softly: "If that is what you want, Terry, I'll gladly give it and I won't ever mention this again."

His words, instead of producing relief, clenched her hearts so tight Terry was briefly worried she was going to have a seizure.

Friends… they'd been friends for a year from her point of view (excluding all the times Nine had yelled at and hated her). And she'd been happy with that; she'd settled easily into this erratic and thrilling life with the Doctor. But…

' _But you love him._ '

And that made it complicated. Because his confession, his sweet consideration that belied the burning desire in his eyes… it was what a part of her, a very large part that was growing stronger with every moment, wanted more than anything. She loved him.

' _Could I do it?_ ' Terry wondered. ' _Could I let myself fall even further for him,_ ' because there was no question she was getting in way too deep and would never get back out, ' _only to have to let him go later? Can I do that to myself? Set myself up for heartbreak… knowing his hearts will be unaffected?_ '

And that was the crux of the problem. Terry _knew_ he would move on, at some point, from her to River. So could she let him start a relationship with her, knowing what his future held? Would he hate her for it later; or worse, would he regret it?

"Terry?"

Terry stared into the Doctor's eyes, his gaze filled with worry as he took in her silence, the sorrow in her eyes.

"If you need some time to think about it…" He began uncertainly, but Terry's eyes suddenly filled with determination.

Sensing she had come to a decision, the Doctor braced himself, before blinking in surprise as Terry asked quietly: "Doctor – are you sure you won't later regret what you said today?"

He was puzzled by the strange question, but the Doctor answered without a second of hesitation: "I won't, no matter what you decide; I'll never regret having fallen in love with you, Terry Storm."

Terry's eyes softened, filling with – the Doctor realized with no small amount of alarm – tears.

"Terry-?" He began, when she reached out and fisted his shirtfront in her hand.

The Doctor let out a small yelp as the tiny brunette woman abruptly yanked on his shirt, pulling him down, before his eyes widened as she kissed him.

The Doctor froze for one beat in surprise, before his eyes fluttered closed and he kissed her back, his hands moving carefully to hold her waist before he gently pulled her closer to him. He was slightly confused what this meant, but he hoped dearly that Terry's reaction meant something positive.

As Terry sighed when the Doctor swiped his tongue over her bottom lip, he decided to just see where things went from there and quickly used the brief opening to slide his tongue inside her mouth, deepening their kiss. His hands gripped her tighter, pulling her as close to him as he could while her hands moved up his chest and back before tangling themselves in his hair.

" _I love you, Theta._ "

The Doctor pulled back instantly in shock, staring down at Terry with wide eyes as she smiled up at him from under her eyelashes, breathing heavily.

"What did you just say?" The Doctor asked between pants as he caught his breath back, not daring to believe what he had just heard in his mind.

"I love you." Terry repeated, out loud this time as she smiled a little ruefully up at him. "I…"

She took a deep breath, before also confessing: "I also have for a while now… though I didn't realize it at first."

The smile that appeared on the Doctor's face in response caused Terry to catch her breath. It was wide, it was bright… and it was beautiful. His entire face seemed to light up like the sun as his joy at her reciprocated feelings swelled and burst forth.

Terry yelped as the Doctor abruptly wrapped his arms around her thighs before hoisting her up as he spun them around in absolute delight, laughing boisterously. And Terry couldn't help but start to laugh with him as her own repressed feelings were finally allowed to run free.

She couldn't even quite find it in herself to feel a little regret or sorrow, or even weighed down by the thoughts of where their future would end.

Instead, Terry joined the Doctor in exalting the bliss that was now, smiling down at him as he grinned widely up at her, looking like a child on Christmas morning. And when he leaned up slightly, she obliged and met him halfway in connecting their lips once more.

It was a slow kiss, similar to the one he'd surprised her with just a few hours earlier, not hurried nor desperate, but simply enjoying each other's embrace.

"Thank you." The Doctor murmured when they parted again at last, and Terry chuckled.

"I don't think _you're_ the one to be doing the thanks." She commented, and the Doctor shook his head as he answered: "Nope, it's definitely me who should be grateful to have such a beautiful, intelligent Time Lady as my girlfriend."

Terry would have sworn she melted right then if her hearts hadn't skipped two beats each as he called her his 'girlfriend'.

But she tried to keep her head straight as she answered, running a hand fondly through the Doctor's hair: "But I got a devilish yet kind man with the brain of a true genius and the hearts of a doctor."

His eyes lit up – if possible – even further at her words, but his voice was suave as he teased: "Ooh, someone knows how to win a man over. I'd better keep you at my side, Miss Storm, else someone else comes and whisks you away."

Terry's smile almost faltered, but she maintained it as she answered jokingly: "Are you calling me a flirt, Doctor?"

"Do you deny it, Miss Storm?" He queried, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Why, Doctor," Terry pretended to look affronted, "how rude of you - a lady never kisses and tells."

"Well, as I would never accuse you of not being a lady, I am forced to cede." The Doctor grinned, his smile widening as Terry laughed.

Feeling impish, he leaned up and kissed her again, smiling when she answered enthusiastically.

"I suppose you'd never tell about that kiss either." The Doctor breathed as he and Terry broke apart for air once more – it was such a shame lungs needed air, though it did provide a good opportunity to throw in a tease – and Terry laughed breathlessly.

"As the only person I've ever kissed, and plan to kiss, will be you..." Terry replied with a broad smile. "I don't think it'd be a problem."

"No, I think not." The Doctor agreed, his brown eyes soft and full of life and love as he stared up at Terry. "And while we're on the subject of kissing…"

Terry laughed before she leant down and pressed her lips against the Doctor's once more.

The next time they came up for air, the Doctor kept their heads close together, his breath landing on Terry's cheek and making her shiver as he murmured: "How about we make that trip to Ephemery anyway?"

"That sounds wonderful." Terry agreed. "Though I was enjoying myself."

"So was I." The Doctor answered as he lowered her to the ground and took her hand instead while leading them back to the console room. "Fortunately, kissing on Ephemery is the most common method of conversing, so we wouldn't stand out."

He winked at her as Terry let out a startled laugh, amused at the thought, when the Doctor added: "Though I must therefore ask you to refrain from conversing with anyone else while we're there."

"Aw, and there goes all my anticipation." Terry joked, pulling a dramatic pout that the Doctor found too irresistible.

When he pulled back from the impulsive kiss, Terry was grinning widely at him.

"What was that for?" She asked, amused, and he shrugged.

"Because I love you." He answered lightly, and Terry's heart swelled once more at hearing him say the words so casually, as though it was so natural.

"When?" Terry asked, the question popping up in her head and coming blurting out of her mouth.

The Doctor glanced at her questioningly, and she elaborated: "When did you realize?"

His face lit up with understanding, and the Doctor chuckled.

"I can't say when exactly." The Doctor admitted. "I know that after I met this you," he gestured at her current generation, "for the first time, I knew I liked you as a friend. After that, I could feel at times that maybe I felt something more. But I think I really fell in love with you on Christmas, after you told me that it didn't matter what my face looked like. Because it was still me."

Terry blinked, startled, while the Doctor continued: "But it took Rose pointing it out for me to realize it."

"Rose?" Terry repeated in surprise, and the Doctor nodded.

"Do you remember, that night you met Sarah Jane, when Rose and I had an argument outside that chip shop?" He asked, and Terry nodded slowly.

"Yeah…" Terry said hesitantly, remembering how she'd left them to give them privacy. She'd assumed it had been about Sarah Jane; after all, that was how it had been in the show, with Rose angry that the Doctor just 'moved on' from companions and wondering if he'd do the same with her.

"We'd been arguing about Sarah Jane." The Doctor unwittingly confirmed Terry's thoughts as he explained. "Rose was angry that I had once with Sarah… well," he moved on hastily while Terry raised an amused brow, "and she also realized that, sometimes, I have to leave companions behind. And I have to move on."

He sighed just remembering, while Terry nodded sympathetically. It was the curse of the Time Lords, who didn't die like others but simply regenerated into another life that could live centuries before it moved onto the next regeneration once more.

"And she brought up something that made me inexplicably angry and made me lash out at her." The Doctor continued, and Terry frowned.

"You mean when she asked if you'd leave her behind?" Terry asked, and the Doctor shook his head.

"She asked, demanded rather…" the Doctor sighed. "If I would do that to you – if I would ever leave you behind."

Terry blinked, startled, while the Doctor continued: "And just the thought… it hurt. And then I realized I couldn't bear the thought of losing you, anyone but you, and… well, that's when I figured out I loved you."

He smiled, while Terry stared at him before a small smile crossed her face too.

"And you accused me of knowing how to win someone over." She teased, and the Doctor laughed before he raised a brow at her.

"And you?" He questioned, and Terry cocked her head questioningly before realizing what he meant.

She blushed, making him laugh again. But Terry couldn't really answer his question as she explained slowly: "I don't know… I realized it during an adventure in your future, when… someone… pointed it out to me."

He raised a brow, surprised, but Terry continued: "Though, I guess you could say I should have seen it coming – after all, I _did_ admire you a lot," he puffed with pleasure, "on T.V."

He deflated instantly, giving her a playful glare as she laughed at him, clearly enjoying teasing him.

"You are in trouble now, angel." He warned before trapping her in his arms and leaning in to kiss her thoroughly once more, not that she had any complaints.

But in her joy, Terry forgot about how she'd somehow survived Lazarus's attack the night before, at the party reception room.


	30. The Eleventh Hour

The moment Terry materialized, she immediately started coughing violently. Tears started streaming down her face as she fought to breathe around the thick smoke that was fogging up the entire Tardis… not to mention the fact that everything in the console room was scrambled strangely.

"God, what's he done now?" Terry demanded as she stumbled around the room and headed straight for the doors.

They refused to budge initially, and it took several attempts before Terry finally managed to shove the door open and she tumbled out, coughing up a storm.

"What?" Terry wondered, her eyes watering as she peered around before she realized where she was. "Oh."

She was standing in a garden beside a large countryside house that she'd never seen before but had seen plenty of times on T.V. Glancing at the intact shed in the corner of the garden, Terry realized _when_ she was as well, just as a deep voice began to call seemingly from the sky: "Attention, Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded. Attention Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded."

"Ah." Terry muttered, looking back at the Tardis forlornly. Now that she'd pushed out, she was certainly not going to be able to get back inside. Not that she really wanted to… after all, meeting Amy for the – the redhead's – first time was too good an opportunity to give up. And, she'd get to meet Rory.

"I wonder where the Doctor is…" Terry mused, trying to remember the sequence of events for this episode while the Atraxi continued to call down to Earth: "Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

"Oh, that's right." Terry remembered, just as the front door to the house flew open and Amy came dashing out, Eleven right behind her.

"Kissogram?"

Terry heard the Doctor ask Amy even as he quickly locked the door behind him with his sonic, and Amy hissed back furiously: "Yes, a kissogram. Work through it."

The Doctor started to run from the door, before spinning back to face Amy as he asked incredulously: "Why'd you pretend to be a policewoman?"

"You broke into my house." Amy countered hotly.

' _Ah, Amy._ ' Terry thought fondly as the Doctor whirled back towards the garden while Amy continued to rant at him: "It was this or a French maid. What's going on? Tell me."

It was at that moment, however, that the Doctor spotted Terry beside the Tardis.

"Angel!" He cried, his face breaking out into a delighted smile despite the dire situation, and Terry waved.

"Hello." She greeted, as the Doctor came running over, before he pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. "Oof!"

"You're… here! Safe, of course you're safe, it's you, young you, you're here!" He rambled, and Terry gasped out: "Can't. Breathe!"

He let go instantly, and Amy stared at them in complete bewilderment as the Doctor rambled: "Oh, right, sorry, I'm just relieved – glad! – to see you, always glad to see you, of course I'm happy to see you, where did you come from?"

"I think you need another cricket bat to the head." Terry answered dryly, eyeing the Doctor's tattered clothes. It was a good thing she didn't particularly care for Ten's brown pinstripe suit, because it was in complete ruin after Eleven's regeneration. The only twinge she felt at seeing the tears and burnt holes was in the knowledge that it was proof that Ten was now gone.

But, the Doctor – as she'd told him and he'd apparently heard while she thought he'd been unconscious – was always the same inside, no matter how he changed outside.

So Terry tucked away her momentary sorrow, fixing her eyes back on the Doctor as he whined: "Now that was uncalled for, angel. Though I assume by the fact that you knew I was hit by a cricket bat that you know this one?"

"Yep." Terry answered. "And to answer your earlier question: I just came from Ephemery."

The Doctor's eyes lit up instantly, and that bright smile appeared on his face as he asked: "Really?"

"Yep." Terry repeated, popping the 'p', and the Doctor beamed.

But Amy, finally deciding she was done feeling confused, interrupted as she demanded while pointing at Terry: "Who is she? And _what_ is going on? Tell me!"

"This is Terry Storm, my girlfriend." The Doctor announced, grinning at Terry, who blushed a little; that was going to take some getting used to. Amy started, staring at Terry in disbelief and some strange emotion Terry couldn't quite read.

"Hi-" Terry began, trying to greet the other young woman, when the Doctor continued, firing off while barely sparing the redheaded woman a glance: "And as to what's going on, an alien convict is hiding in your spare room disguised as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any questions?"

"Yes!" Amy snapped, and the Doctor shrugged as he turned to the Tardis: "Me too."

"She won't let you in." Terry pointed out. "She's still rebuilding."

The Doctor tried anyways, rattling on the door in frustration before being forced to give up. A dog barked from inside the house, and Terry glanced over to see Prisoner Zero, currently looking like an older gentleman with a dog on a chain leash, standing at an upstairs window and barking down at them angrily.

Amy had seen the same thing, and she grabbed the Doctor, saying urgently: "Come on."

But as Amy tugged on his hand, trying to pull him away, the Doctor noticed something and he frowned.

"No, wait, hang on." He said, wrenching his hand out of Amy's as he said: "The shed."

He dashed for the shed that Terry had spotted earlier in the corner of the garden, saying in a puzzled tone: "I destroyed that shed last time I was here. Smashed it to pieces."

"So there's a new one." Amy snapped back as she and Terry hurried over to the Doctor. "Let's go."

"Yeah, but the new one's got old." The Doctor argued, ignoring Amy's order as he examined the shed. "It's ten years old at least!"

Amy froze, eyes widening in alarm while Terry grimaced as the Doctor swiped his finger on the shed and licked it.

"Twelve years." He realized, turning to Amy. "I'm not six months late, I'm twelve _years_ late."

The dog barking sounded, coming closer, and Amy said evasively: "He's coming."

"You said six months." The Doctor said, eyes narrowed on Amy as he once again ignored her comment. "Why did you say six months?"

Terry remained quiet, just watching as Amy tried to suggest: "We've got to go."

"This matters!" The Doctor stated urgently. "This is important! Why did you say six months?"

"Why did _you_ say five minutes!" Amy shouted back at last, all her anger and hurt rising up sharply in that one statement as she glared at the Doctor.

It lasted less than a second as her expression fell, her blurted words catching up with her horrified brain, while the Doctor's jaw dropped.

"What?" The Doctor whispered, staring at Amy with new eyes now and realizing: how could he have missed it? The red hair, green eyes, the Scottish accent.

"Come on." Amy muttered, and he just repeated dazedly: "What?"

"Come on!" Amy yelled, grabbing the Doctor's hand once more and dragging him with her as she made to run from her house.

"What?" The Doctor cried, and Terry advised as she ran with them: "At least keep your legs moving if your brain's going to take a lunch break, sweetie."

"What?!" The Doctor demanded, shooting her an aghast look while in the background the Atraxi's voice boomed again: "Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

They ran down the village lane, placing as much distance between them and Prisoner Zero as possible, before the Doctor stopped, whirling on Amy as he stated in disbelief: "You're Amelia."

"You're late." Amy countered as she turned and continued to stalk down the lane, and the Doctor looked at Terry before looking back at Amy.

"Yes, it's her." Terry confirmed, but the Doctor couldn't get over it as he followed after Amy, saying: "Amelia Pond. You're the little girl."

"I'm Amelia, and you're late." Amy snapped back, still stalking away huffily, and the Doctor asked incredulously: "What happened?"

"Twelve years." Amy replied bitterly, and the Doctor remembered, appalled: "You hit me with a cricket bat."

"Twelve years." Amy scoffed.

Terry trailed behind them, once again leaving them alone – it was best, for both of them, to just let out all their steam.

"A cricket bat!" The Doctor protested, but Amy countered snidely: "Twelve years and four psychiatrists."

"Four?" The Doctor repeated, and Amy's face fell.

"I kept biting them." She admitted shortly, and the Doctor asked incredulously: "Why?"

The redhead glanced at him at last, her gaze resentful though it was difficult to say who she was aiming it at – the Doctor or the psychiatrists – as she explained flatly: "They said you weren't real."

"Prisoner Zero," the echoing voice suddenly started nearby, "will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. Repeat."

The pair paused, the Doctor's eyes narrowing while Amy's widened as they saw the voice was coming from the ice-cream van's speakers.

"No, no, no, come on." Amy whimpered, while the Doctor turned to Terry with a frown. "What? We're being staked out by an ice-cream van."

" _Angel, hint?_ " The Doctor asked, and Terry answered: " _Human residence._ "

The Doctor's eyes narrowed, and he ran over to the ice-cream van, Amy and Terry hot on his heels.

"Why are you playing that?" The Doctor questioned, and the ice-cream man answered helplessly: "It's supposed to be Claire De Lune."

The Doctor picked up the radio, listening as the message repeated itself before he looked around with wide eyes as they all saw and heard the message being repeated on every mobile, radio, and speaker around them.

"Doctor, what's happening?" Amy asked, her voice tight, and the Doctor turned to face Terry.

"Human residence." He whispered, understanding her comment, and Terry nodded.

"You can check it if you want." She told him, and the Doctor grabbed her hand before he dashed for one of the nearby houses.

"We should-" Terry began when the Doctor just rushed into the house, slamming the door open.

"Knock." Terry sighed as the Doctor pulled them into the sitting room, where an elderly lady was trying to change the channel on the T.V., only for the TV to continue to show an enlarged eyeball while the voice repeated: "Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

"Hello!" The Doctor called, startling the old woman. "Sorry to burst in. We're doing a special on television faults in this area."

At that moment, Amy finally caught up to them, screeching to a halt beside the Doctor, who glanced at her outfit and added to the elderly woman: "Also… crimes."

The woman gaped for a moment, and the Doctor said quickly: "Let's have a look."

He tugged Terry with him as he went to check the TV, taking the remote from the old woman who informed him: "I was just about to phone. It's on every channel."

The Doctor flipped through the channels himself, verifying the woman's words, as she caught sight of Amy at last.

"Oh, hello, Amy dear." She greeted with a warm smile, before frowning in confusion. "You're a policewoman now?"

"Well, sometimes." Amy answered with a strained smile, and Terry glanced over in amusement as Mrs. Angelo frowned and said in confusion: "I thought you were a nurse."

The Doctor also glanced over, puzzled, while Amy said evasively: "I can be a nurse."

"Or actually a nun?" Mrs. Angelo asked skeptically, and Amy replied quickly: "I dabble!"

She laughed awkwardly, and Terry interjected: "She's still looking for a job she can settle on – it's not that uncommon at our age, trust me. I've been a nurse, a nun, a secretary, and a weatherman – or rather, woman. Never been a cop though – it's a shame."

The Doctor grinned faintly, while Amy stared at Terry, and Mrs. Angelo blinked before smiling kindly.

"Well, I'm sure things will work out, dearie." She said, and Terry said cheerfully: "I'm sure it will, ma'am, but thank you."

"Amy, who are your friends?" Mrs. Angelo asked, gesturing to Terry and the Doctor, and the Doctor interjected at last: "Who's Amy? You were Amelia."

He looked at Amy, who scoffed as she answered: "Yeah? Now I'm Amy."

"Amelia Pond." The Doctor countered disappointedly. "That was a great name."

Amy's face shut down and she retorted icily: "Bit fairy tale."

"Ouch." Terry muttered, and Amy glanced at her while the Doctor frowned at Amy.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Angelo was staring at the Doctor with a thoughtful look, and she asked: "I know you, don't I? I've seen you somewhere before."

Terry hid a smile as she saw Amy's nervous expression, while the Doctor shook his head at Mrs. Angelo and answered: "Not me. Brand new face."

He opened his mouth wide as he stared down at Mrs. Angelo, who looked faintly alarmed, before he added: "First time on. And what sort of job's a kissogram?"

He abruptly addressed Amy once more as he glanced at her before trying to change the channel on the T.V. again as Amy answered as confidently as she could: "I go to parties and I kiss people."

The Doctor swiveled his head back to look at Amy in disbelief, who clearly tried not to cringe as she cleared her throat and added nervously: "With outfits. It's a laugh."

"You were a little girl five minutes ago. " The Doctor returned sternly, and Amy snapped back: "You're worse than my aunt."

"I'm the Doctor. I'm worse than everybody's aunt." The Doctor answered harshly.

Amy glared at him fiercely, while Terry told the bewildered Mrs. Angelo: "That's not how he usually introduces himself. Oh, and I'm Terry by the way, Terry Storm."

She shook the elderly woman's hand before turning back to the Doctor as she reminded him: "Doctor, the Atrai."

"Right." He muttered, as he turned to run to the window, opening it quickly and staring out towards the sky.

"What's up there?" Amy demanded, coming over and trying to peer outside as well. "What are you looking for?"

The Doctor ignored her as he pulled his head back inside and muttered as he paced around the room: "Okay. Planet this size, two poles, your basic molten core?"

He walked back towards Mrs. Angelo, coming right up before the old woman as he continued: "They're going to need a forty percent fission blast."

Terry glanced over as a young man walked into the sitting room at that moment, tucking a laptop into a bag, while the Doctor paced back again and said as he leaned up to the newcomer: "But they'll have to power up first, won't they? So assuming a medium sized starship, that's 20 minutes."

The man stared back uncomprehendingly as the Doctor asked: "What do you think, twenty minutes?"

"Yes." Terry agreed, and both the young man and the Doctor looked over at her. The man – Jeff – blinked, startled by the presence of the petite brunette he didn't recognize inside his home, while the Doctor nodded slowly.

"We've got twenty minutes." He murmured, and Amy interrupted impatiently: "Twenty minutes to what?"

"Are you the Doctor?" Jeff asked suddenly, and the Doctor frowned.

"He is, isn't he?" Mrs. Angelo cried brightly while the Doctor looked between them in confusion. "He's the Doctor!"

The Doctor looked to Terry for help, but the brunette was looking at Amy who looked like she wanted to crawl into a hole and die as Mrs. Angelo chuckled while also looking at Amy: "The Raggedy Doctor. All those cartoons you did when you were little. The Raggedy Doctor. It's him."

The Doctor stared at Amy, frowning, and Amy avoided his eyes as she hissed at Mrs. Angelo in mortification: "Shut up."

"Cartoons?" The Doctor repeated dubiously, looking at Amy one more time, before he moved to the sofa in the middle of the sitting room.

"Gran, it's him, isn't it?" Jeff asked Mrs. Angelo excitedly while the Doctor sat down and tugged Terry onto his lap. "It's really him!"

"Jeff, shut up!" Amy snapped, before turning to the Doctor.

Her eyes narrowed as she saw Terry sitting on the Doctor's lap, but ignored it for the moment as she demanded: "Twenty minutes to what?"

"The human residence." The Doctor explained as he tucked his chin onto Terry's shoulder while staring at the Atraxi eye still on the screen. "They're not talking about your house, they're talking about the planet. Somewhere up there, there's a spaceship, and it's going to incinerate the planet."

The humans' eyes widened in horror as they also slowly looked to the TV screen where the voice was still repeating: "Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

"Twenty minutes to the end of the world." The Doctor finished rather dramatically.

* * *

The Doctor, Terry, and Amy strode down the road, the Doctor deep in thought while Terry and Amy followed him.

"What is this place? Where am I?" The Doctor asked at last, glancing around at the small village, and Amy replied: "Leadworth."

"Where's the rest of it?" The Doctor demanded, and Amy said with no small amount of bitterness: "This is it."

The Doctor sent her and then Terry a look of utter disbelief, so Terry informed him: "And when she says this is it, she means this is _it_."

Amy looked at Terry sharply, while the Doctor fired off: "Is there an airport?"

"No-" Amy began, and Terry answered: "Doctor, this is it."

"A nuclear power station?" He tried anyway, and Amy began again incredulously: "No-"

"No, and not even a little one." Terry added with a sigh, and the Doctor finally gave up, instead asking: "Nearest city?"

"Gloucester." Amy answered quickly. "Half an hour by car."

"We don't have half an hour." The Doctor countered, and Terry pointed out: "We also don't have a car."

Amy frowned at Terry again, while the Doctor snapped irritably: "Well, that's good. Fantastic, that is. Twenty minutes to save the world and I've got a post office."

He gestured at said building, before adding: "And it's shut."

"It's Sunday." Terry explained, and the Doctor sighed: "I don't like Sundays. What is that?"

He suddenly veered off course, pointing at a small pond, and Amy answered with confusion: "It's a duck pond."

The Doctor also frowned as he examined the pond before whirling on Amy and demanding: "Why aren't there any ducks?"

"I don't know. There's never any ducks." Amy answered irritably, but the Doctor fired back: "Then how do you know it's a _duck_ pond?"

"It just is." Amy replied, brows furrowing in confusion and exasperation. "Is it important, the duck pond?"

"I don't know." The Doctor muttered just as his chest jerked. "Why would I know?"

His hand clutched his side as he began to convulse slightly, and Terry was at his side in an instant.

"I told you, you needed another cricket bat." Terry scolded as she held his hand while trying to soothe him as the Doctor wheezed with pain. "It's too soon for you to be doing all this."

"So why don't you do it then?" He asked a little jokingly, and she tossed back lightly: "And steal all the glory? You'd never let that go, Doctor, you like to show-off too much."

He was calming down now, and Terry smiled as he grinned back at her faintly. Amy watched them with a frown, pursing her lips tightly, when suddenly a shadow fell across all of them.

The trio looked up in surprise as a black disc covered the sun, almost like an eclipse, and Amy asked slowly: "What's happening? Why's it going dark?"

The Doctor also frowned, while Terry sighed as the darkness started to clear slightly but remained strangely darkened and distorted.

"So what's wrong with the sun?" Amy asked, and the Doctor replied flatly: "Nothing. You're looking at it through a forcefield. They've sealed off your upper atmosphere. Now they're getting ready to boil the planet."

Amy turned to stare at him in horror while Terry winced.

"Sorry about him." Terry told Amy apologetically, nudging the Doctor, but he didn't get the hint as he spotted something to their side.

"Oh, and here they come." The Doctor scoffed as he looked at all the people gathering outside to photograph the sky. "The human race. The end comes, as it was always going to, down a video phone."

He scowled, his distaste evident in his tone, and Terry said severely: "Doctor. Not now."

"What?" He asked, glancing at her, but Terry looked meaningfully at Amy.

The Doctor looked over, just as Amy turned wide eyes on him and said in a mix of fear and disbelief: "This isn't real, is it? This is some kind of big wind up."

"Why would I wind you up?" The Doctor asked, puzzled, and Amy hissed back as she wrung her hands together nervously: "You told me you had a time machine."

"And you believed me." The Doctor pointed out, but Amy countered sharply: "Then I grew up."

"Oh, you never want to do that." The Doctor answered, rolling his eyes before he suddenly snapped them back on Amy as he said sharply: "No. Hang on. Shut up. Wait."

Amy blinked while the Doctor realized: "I missed it."

He hit himself on the forehead before looking at Terry as he said urgently: "I saw it and I missed it. What did I see? I saw, I saw, I saw…"

"Different." Terry reminded him. "You saw the one person who was acting different."

His eyes widened as he remembered – the strange nurse, on the other side of the park, the only human who wasn't pointing his phone camera at the sky because he was pointing it at… an elderly man with a dog on a chain leash.

The Doctor's eyes snapped to a nearby clock, noting the time was 11:30am, and he whirled back to face Terry as he said excitedly: "Twenty minutes. I can do it."

"Yes, you can." She agreed before glancing over his shoulder at Amy.

The Doctor whirled to face the redhead this time, startling Amy as he rattled off excitedly: "Twenty minutes, the planet burns. Run to your loved ones and say goodbye, or stay and help me."

Amy stared back at the Doctor and Terry glanced behind them to see a car pulling up in the parking lot right behind Amy, just as the redhead stated: "No."

"I'm sorry?" The Doctor frowned, and Amy grabbed his necktie as she shouted at him furiously: "No!"

Terry looked over as Amy dragged the Doctor by the tie towards the car that had pulled up, while the Doctor protested in surprise: "Amy, no, no, what are you doing? Terry, love, a little help?!"

Terry just watched as Amy shoved the Doctor against the car's side, and – as the driver exited his vehicle – slammed the driver's door shut on the Doctor's tie, effectively trapping him while she snatched the car keys from the driver and clicked the door locked.

The driver, an elderly gentleman, looked up in alarm, while the Doctor hissed at Amy incredulously: "Are you out of your mind?"

"Who are you?" Amy snapped, and the Doctor pointed out: "You know who I am."

"No, really." Amy hissed. "Who are you?"

"Look at the sky." The Doctor reminded her impatiently. "End of the world, twenty minutes."

"Well, better talk quickly, then." Amy countered, when the old man interjected uncertainly: "Amy, I am going to need my car back."

"Yes, in a bit." Amy sighed, impatient and exasperated. "Now go and have coffee."

The old man blinked, before saying slowly: "Right, yes."

He glanced at the Doctor and at Terry, who gave him an apologetic look, before he walked away, shaking his head.

"Now, talk." Amy snapped, and the Doctor said in exasperation: "Twenty minutes, Amy!"

"You had time to muck around and pick up a girl in ' _five minutes'_!" Amy shouted back, her eyes filled with anger and hurt.

The Doctor blinked, Terry winced, and Amy snarled: "So, talk! Now!"

The Doctor stared at Amy, when Terry said softly: "Tell her, Doctor. Tell her the truth, because she won't believe you until you do."

Amy's eyes hardened though she refused to look away from the Doctor as he stared at her mutely. The Doctor slowly nodded once to show Terry he'd heard and agreed, before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a round object.

"Catch."

He tossed the apple in his hand to Amy, who caught it and looked down at it with a frown. Her eyes widened as she saw the smile carved into it, still fresh, while the Doctor explained gently: "I'm the Doctor. I'm a time traveller. Terry's a time traveller too, though different from me… and she's been my girlfriend for quite some time now."

Amy's eyes skittered over to the Doctor, disbelief and hope warring on her face as the Doctor said softly: "And everything I told you twelve years ago is true. I'm real. What's happening in the sky _is_ real, and if you don't let me go right now, everything you've ever known is over."

His eyes searched hers, pleading, and Amy stared back uncertainly.

"I don't believe you." She whispered, and Terry said gently: "Amy."

Amy glanced at the woman at last as Terry came over, and she took the redhead's hand gently in hers as she told her softly but firmly: "You know that apple's the same one you gave him twelve years ago for you but five minutes for him."

Amy stared at the apple uncertainly before looking back up as Terry finished kindly: "I know it's hard. But just twenty minutes, Amelia. Just for twenty minutes… believe in the Doctor. Because I can promise you - he's _worth_ it."

Amy stared at her, before looking at the Doctor. He stared back, genuine apology in his eyes. And Amy could also see the bright light inside of them, the light that she remembered even as a child and had recalled vividly; the light that had kept her hopes up even when everyone told her to give up.

"Amy," the Doctor murmured pleadingly, "believe for twenty minutes. Please, Pond."

At that Amy's eyes hardened with determination as she made her decision.

Lifting her hand, she unlocked the car door, and the Doctor's face flooded with relief even as Terry quickly opened the door and released him while Amy asked: "What do we do?"

"Stop that nurse." The Doctor answered as he grabbed Terry's hand, and she in turn pulled on Amy's as the Doctor raced off across the park, towards Rory Williams.


	31. The Eleventh Hour 2

The Doctor raced ahead when Amy slowed Terry – and therefore him - down a little, reaching Rory first as he grabbed the man's phone from him.

Rory started violently as the Doctor checked his phone, and he began to call after the Doctor when the Doctor whirled on him and said: "The sun's going out, and you're photographing a man and a dog. Why?"

The Doctor handed Rory his phone back, while Rory gaped and Terry, then Amy, ran up.

"How do you run in those shoes?" Amy panted, gesturing at Terry's heeled boots, while Rory greeted disconcertingly: "Amy."

"Practice." Terry informed Amy before nodding at Rory. "Hello."

"Hi…" He answered slowly as Amy added: "Oh, hi! Oh, uh, this is Rory," she introduced to the Doctor and Terry, "he's a… friend."

"Boyfriend." Rory corrected with a scoff, but Amy tacked on awkwardly: "Kind of boyfriend."

"Amy." Rory whined, looking at his girlfriend while Terry smiled. They were so awkward and it was cute to see them like this when most of her recent interactions with them had been later in their lives when they were more settled and confident in each other's love.

Of course, the Doctor didn't know this yet and therefore didn't care as he cut in, demanding: "Man and dog. Why?"

He looked between the pair urgently, waiting, while Rory looked back at the Doctor, taking him in fully for the first time. And his jaw dropped.

"Oh, oops…" Terry sighed as she remembered this moment, while Rory gaped: "Oh… my God. It's him."

"Just answer his question, please." Amy interjected, almost begged, but Rory exclaimed incredulously: "It's him, though. The Doctor. The Raggedy Doctor."

"Yeah, he came back." Amy sighed, again looking like she wanted to die of embarrassment. "With… Terry."

She gestured lamely at the petite brunette, while Rory protested, barely glancing at Terry: "But he was a story. He was a game-"

"Man and dog." The Doctor interrupted again, grabbing Rory by the lapels and pulling him close to emphasize his impatience. "Why? Tell me now."

"Sorry." Rory said hastily, before explaining: "Because he can't be there. Because he's-"

"-In a hospital," the Doctor spoke at the exact same time as Rory, "in a coma."

"Yeah." Rory finished lamely, looking extremely unnerved – not that Terry blamed him.

The Doctor, meanwhile, smirked as he said: "Knew it. Multiform, you see?"

He let go of Rory, smoothing down the man's shirt as he murmured: "Disguise itself as anything, but it needs a life feed. A psychic link with a living but dormant," he poked Rory's forehead, "mind."

The man – or rather, Prisoner Zero – started barking at them angrily from where he was still standing across the street, and Rory's mouth parted once more in shock as the Doctor whirled to face the alien.

The alien growled, baring his long fangs, and the Doctor stepped forward with his hands in his pockets, Terry following him while Amy and Rory remained behind.

"Prisoner Zero." The Doctor greeted darkly, as Terry stepped up beside him.

"What?" Rory hissed at Amy. "There's a Prisoner Zero too?"

"Yes." Amy sighed back, while Terry tugged on the Doctor's hand.

She nodded behind them, and he glanced back as one of the Atraxi ships came flying down towards them, the giant eyeball in the middle of the star-shaped ship peering around wildly as it searched for its escaped prisoner.

Prisoner Zero also looked over, tensing, while the Doctor looked back at the alien.

"See, that ship up there is scanning this area for non-terrestrial technology." The Doctor explained as he pulled out his sonic. "And nothing says non-terrestrial," he smirked, "like a sonic screwdriver."

And with that, he pointed his sonic up into the air, causing all the streetlights around them to explode while car alarms went off and an elderly woman's mobility scooter went zooming off down the road on its own. She screamed in alarm while nearby, firemen yelled after their fire engine as the vehicle suddenly moved off on its own, the siren blaring.

Prisoner Zero looked around wildly, overwhelmed by the noise and alarmed by the activity, while the Doctor added pointedly: "I think someone's going to notice, don't you?"

Prisoner Zero began barking menacingly at the Doctor, but he just grinned back.

" _Theta, don't overdo it._ " Terry warned telepathically, but the Doctor answered lightly: " _Don't worry, angel, it's all under control._ "

He pointed his sonic at a red telephone box to the side of the street, causing it to explode in a shower of sparks and glass… before his sonic burnt up in a shower of sparks as well.

Instantly, he dropped the fizzing tool, staring at it aghast.

"No, no!" The Doctor yelled at the sonic in frustration. "No, don't do that!"

He threw it down in anger, while Terry sighed, before they all looked up sharply as they heard a whizzing noise.

"Look, it's going." Rory gasped as the Atraxi flew away, and the Doctor yelled after it: "No, come back! He's here! Come back! He's here. Prisoner Zero is here."

But the ship flew off, while Terry glanced to the side to see as Prisoner Zero's eyes glowed before he lost his shape and disappeared down the drain.

"Come back, he's here! Prisoner Zero is-"

"Doctor!" Amy interrupted, grabbing his arm as she stared at the side, having seen what Terry had. "The drain. It just sort of melted and went down the drain."

"Well, of course it did." He answered glumly, while Terry said telepathically: " _I did warn you. You're such a show-off._ "

" _Mind the snark, Miss Cheeky._ " He scolded. " _We have seventeen and a half minutes to save the world!_ "

"What do we do now?" Amy asked, interrupting their silent conversation, and the Doctor explained: "It's hiding in human form. We need to drive it into the open. No Tardis, no screwdriver, seventeen minutes."

"Think about it calmly." Terry soothed, taking his hand and as he glanced down at her, she smirked. "I know calm isn't your forte, but…"

His lips twitched, his expression softening a little as amusement sparkled in his eyes. Amy was frowning at them again, but Rory interjected: "Uh, so, who is she?"

"Terry Storm." Terry introduced. "It's a long story, that we really don't have time for right now. Now, Amy, you have questions."

"Yes, I do." The redhead frowned even more, but she asked instead: " _That_ thing," she gestured to the drain, "that hid in my house for twelve years?"

"Yep." Terry answered. "It's a multiform; they can live for millennia."

"So how come the Doctor shows up again on the same day that lot do?" Amy demanded, eyes narrowing. "The same minute!"

"They're looking for Prisoner Zero, but they followed me." The Doctor took over explaining, his expression still thoughtful. "They saw me through the crack, got a fix, they're only late because I am."

"What's he on about?" Rory asked, when the Doctor abruptly held out his hand as he asked: "Nurse boy, give me your phone."

"His name's Rory." Terry reminded the Doctor, while Rory demanded of Amy: "How can he be real? He was never real."

" _Rory._ " The Doctor said, giving Terry a pointed look. "Phone. Now. Give me."

Rory finally handed his phone over, while still arguing with Amy: "He was just a game. We were kids. You made me dress up as him."

Meanwhile the Doctor was flicking through the saved images on the phone, and he questioned: "These photos, they're are all coma patients?"

"Yeah." Rory answered, but the Doctor corrected: "No, they're all the multiform. Eight comas, eight disguises for Prisoner Zero."

"He had a dog, though." Amy interjected. "There's a dog in a coma?"

"Well, the coma patient dreams he's walking a dog, Prisoner Zero gets a dog." The Doctor shrugged, before saying abruptly: "Laptop!"

He turned to Amy as he said: "Your friend, what was his name? Not him," he waved at Rory, "the good-looking one."

"Thanks." Rory muttered, while Amy replied promptly: "Jeff."

"Oh, thanks." Rory grumbled, and Terry patted his shoulder comfortingly. Though she had to reach rather high to do so.

"Don't worry, Rory, I think you're better than him." Terry informed the nurse, who stared at her uncertainly while Amy frowned and the Doctor scolded: "Angel! No flirting!"

"I wasn't flirting." Terry rolled her eyes. "I'd never flirt with Rory, he's Amy's."

"What?" Rory asked, while Amy wrinkled her nose as a somewhat unreadable expression crossed her face while the Doctor argued: "You were flirting though!"

"Let's just go get Jeff's laptop, yeah?" Terry suggested, shaking her head at him. "Sixteen minutes, remember?"

"Right, but we're not done, young lady." He wagged his finger at her before snapping his fingers at Amy and Rory as he ordered: "You two, get to the hospital. Get everyone out of that ward. Clear the whole floor. Phone me when you're done."

With that, he turned, grabbing Terry's hand, and they dashed off while Amy and Rory went in the other direction.

"You _were_ flirting." The Doctor complained as they ran, and Terry said in exasperation: "Seriously? I was not flirting!"

"You said Rory was better." He countered, and Terry pointed out: "Than Jeff, yes, though I feel bad saying that since I don't know Jeff very well. But Rory's a dear, and you'll understand that some day. And you'll take back ever saying I would ever flirt with Amy's man."

"But I'm better than him?" The Doctor checked, and Terry laughed.

" _Theta._ " She answered in amusement in their minds. " _You never have to worry about_ that _. You'll always be the best in my eyes… though it's a close win against Sexy._ "

The Doctor grinned at that, before kissing her temple as they arrived outside the Angelo house.

" _And you'll always be my best, angel._ " He answered as they ran inside, and Terry's smile faltered.

But she shoved that thought aside as they dashed up the stairs, Terry pulling the Doctor. He flung open the closest door while she opened the one across the hallway, and struck gold.

"Hi!" She said brightly, while Jeff started in alarm at her entrance, his laptop nearly falling off his lap.

The Doctor was there in an instant, and he strode passed Terry and into the room, saying without preamble: "Hello. Laptop. Give me."

"No, no, no, no." Jeff gasped, trying to slam the laptop shut as the Doctor walked over and grabbed it. "Wait-"

"It's fine." The Doctor said impatiently, and Jeff protested: "Hang on!"

"Give it here." The Doctor ordered distinctly, giving Jeff a stern look as he took the laptop away.

Terry stayed in the doorway, not wanting to see, as the Doctor settled on the edge of Jeff's bed and opened the laptop while calling: "Angel, sit-"

He broke off as he saw what was on the screen, his eyes widening in horror as he said: "Blimey. Get a girlfriend, Jeff."

Jeff grimaced in mortification, glancing at Terry sheepishly while she just shrugged back at the young man.

" _You knew._ " The Doctor accused Terry telepathically, and she pointed out: " _Duh. Now, can I come over?_ "

" _One second._ "

He clicked the tabs shut on Jeff's internet browser, before nodding and Terry came over, settling down beside the Doctor just as the bedroom door opened and Mrs. Angelo walked in.

"Gran." Jeff greeted, while Mrs. Angelo asked curiously: "What are you doing?"

She was looking at the couple huddled over the computer, and the Doctor looked up at her as he paused in his typing.

"The sun's gone wibbly," he explained as Terry took over typing, "so right now, somewhere out there, there's going to be a big old video conference call."

"All the experts around the world are going to be panicking." Terry added in explanation as the Doctor impatiently moved her fingers away and resumed finishing up their work.

"And do you know what they need?" The Doctor asked the Angelos, but Terry interjected cheekily: "Me."

"Well, yes, angel." The Doctor winked at her. "But I like to think I'm useful too."

" _You are._ " Terry answered in their minds warmly, making him grin wider as their laptop screen beeped with the line they were looking for, and the Doctor looked back down in satisfaction.

"Ah, and here they all are." He crowed. "All the big boys. NASA, Jodrell Bank, Tokyo Space Centre, Patrick Moore."

"I like Patrick Moore." Mrs. Angelo piped up randomly, and the Doctor answered lightly: "I'll get you his number. But watch him, he's a devil."

He wriggled his brows, making Mrs. Angelo smile, while Terry laughed.

"You can't just hack in on a call like that." Jeff interjected, protesting, but the Doctor countered confidently: "Can't we?"

He looked back down at the screen, reaching into his pocket as six faces appeared on the screen.

"Who are you?" Patrick Moore demanded, as another man said scandalously: "This is a secure call, what are you doing here?"

"Hello." The Doctor said quickly as he flashed his psychic paper quickly to the screen. "Yeah, I know you should switch me off, but before you do, watch this."

Terry hit a button, playing the message she and the Doctor had just compiled, and Patrick Moore said in surprise as he squinted at his screen: "It's here too, I'm getting it."

"Fermat's Theorem, the proof." The Doctor explained as the group continued to watch the explanation of the theorem playing before them. "And I mean the real one. Never been seen before. Poor old Fermat, got killed in a duel before he could write it down. My fault. I slept in."

"What were you doing, anyway?" Terry asked curiously – she'd always wanted to know.

The Doctor seemed to freeze, before he said a little too quickly: "Er, you'll find out."

"I will?" Terry asked in surprise, and the Doctor said evasively: "Yes. Oh," he quickly switched topics, "and here's an oldie but a goodie."

He nodded at the screen as he said proudly: "Why electrons have mass. And a personal favourite of mine, faster than light travel with two diagrams, and a joke."

The men on the screens stared in wonder, while the Doctor informed them: "Look at your screens. Whoever we are, we're genii."

Terry grinned at being included, and as the men gave each other uncertain looks, she pointed out: "Look at the sun. You clearly need all the help you can get."

The Doctor nodded as he became serious once more, saying firmly: "Fellas, pay attention."

* * *

"Sir, what are you doing?" One of the NASA men questioned as the Doctor typed furiously on the laptop while Terry apparently was playing with Rory's phone. Jeff was leaning in behind the couple, trying to see and understand what he was seeing as he looked between the computer and the phone.

"I'm writing a computer virus." The Doctor explained. "Very clever, super fast, and a tiny bit alive, but don't let on. All right, angel you got it?"

"It's on here." She confirmed as she waved the phone, while the Doctor turned to the laptop screen once more as he added: "And why am I putting it on a phone? Never mind, you'll find out."

He finished up typing and ordered: "Okay, I'm sending this to all your computers. Get everyone who works for you sending this everywhere. Email, text, Facebook, Bebo, Twitter, radar dish, whatever you've got. Any questions?"

"Who's your lady friend?" Patrick Moore questioned, and Terry shook her head while the Doctor said severely: "Patrick, behave."

"What does this virus do?" Another man piped up, and Terry explained: "It's a reset command. It resets counters."

The Doctor took over explaining, waving enthusiastically as he added: "It gets in the wifi and resets every counter it can find. Clocks, calendars, anything with a chip will default at zero at exactly the same time. But yeah, we could be lying, why should you trust us?"

He looked at the men on the screens, having foreseen their doubt, and he answered lightly: "I'll let our best man explain."

There was a beat of silence, before Terry explained: "Oh, Jeff, you're our best man."

"You what?" Jeff asked in shock, and the Doctor quickly flipped the screen on the laptop down so that they could have some privacy as he looked at Jeff.

"Listen to me." The Doctor said urgently. "In ten minutes, you're going to be a legend. In ten minutes, everyone on that screen is going to be offering you any job you want. But first, you have to be magnificent. You have to make them trust you and get them working. This is it, Jeff, right here, right now. This is when you fly. Today's the day you save the world."

Jeff stared back at him awed, before asking slowly: "Why me?"

"It's your bedroom." The Doctor answered, and Terry added: "And really, that's it. Nothing special – except you."

Jeff gaped at her, while the Doctor patted Jeff, handing him the laptop as he ordered: "Now go, go, go."

The Doctor stood up, grabbing Terry's hand as she ran out of the room with him, Rory's phone still clutched in her hand.

' _Doctor, Jeff's lovely internet ladies?_ ' Terry reminded, and the Doctor screeched to a halt.

Turning on his heel, he ran back to Jeff's bedroom door, poking his head inside as he added seriously: "Oh, and delete your internet history."

With that, he ran back to Terry, who grabbed his hand and ran with him back outside. The Doctor started to pause, looking around, but Terry pulled him with her as she ran for the abandoned fire engine.

"Get it." She laughed as she climbed inside, and the Doctor grinned as he climbed inside.

"I've always wanted to drive one of these things." He noted, and Terry shrugged as she switched on the ignition.

"Well, maybe another time."

The Doctor laughed as Terry stepped on the accelerator and took them off for the hospital.

Rory's phone rang just as they made it out onto the main road, and Terry tossed the phone to the Doctor so he could answer it.

"Amy?" He asked, and she answered: "Doctor? We're at the hospital, but we can't get through."

"Look in the mirror." He replied immediately, and Terry grinned as there was a pause before Amy laughed.

"Ha ha!" She cried. "Uniform. Are you on your way? You're going to need a car."

"Don't worry," the Doctor answered with a large smile as he shared amused looks with Terry, "Terry and I have commandeered a vehicle."

And with that he pressed one of the buttons on the dashboard before them, making the sirens on the fire engine start to wail. Terry laughed as the Doctor hung up on Amy before poking his head out of the window and shouting excitedly: "Woohoo!"

"Stop that, we're almost there and I want you alive." Terry chuckled and the Doctor settled back inside the fire engine as he answered casually: "Don't worry, my dear, you can have me however you want me."

Terry's face flushed at that, and he laughed at her as he chortled: "Ooh, have I finally managed to beat the Queen of Cheek?"

"Oh, please." Terry rolled her eyes, still blushing as she kept her eyes on the road, "This, coming from the King of Lame Comebacks."

"Oh, ouch, that hit me right here." The Doctor pretended to clutch his chest where his hearts were. "I think I need a kiss better."

Terry was saved from responding as Rory's phone rang once more.

"I'll still be expecting one later." He told her before he answered the phone, asking: "Are you in?"

"Yep." Amy answered. "But so's Prisoner Zero."

Terry glanced over as the Doctor replied instantly: "You need to get out of there."

But there was no answer, only silence from Amy's side.

"Amy?" The Doctor asked, and Terry informed him: "She can't answer right now."

"Why, what's happening?" He asked, looking at Terry.

"Spoilers."

He sighed at her reply before calling into his phone: "Amy, what's happening?"

"We're in the coma ward, but it's here." She answered at last, speaking abruptly and quickly. "It's getting in."

"Which window?" Terry called, and the Doctor said at the same time: "Which window are you?"

"What, sorry?" Amy asked, bewildered, and the Doctor repeated for them: "Which window?"

"First floor, on the left, fourth from the end." Amy answered just as a crack and a roar sounded across the phone. Amy hung up.

"Tell her to duck." Terry told the Doctor as she sped her way up the hospital driveway, the tires screeching as she made the tight turn towards the right window.

The Doctor texted quickly on Rory's phone, before leaning forward and pressing the button to lift and extend the fire engine ladder. Terry stomped on the brakes, causing the fire engine to screech to a halt right before the wall as the ladder slammed into the window, causing it to shatter with a loud crash.

The Doctor quickly scrambled up the ladder - Terry following right behind him – though he stopped after he jumped into the hospital ward, turning to chivalrously help Terry down.

"Right! Hello." The Doctor said brightly as he turned back to the ward with Terry safely on the ground beside him. "Am I late?"

He peered at the clock on the wall above Prsoner Zero – now having the appearance of a middle-aged woman with two young girls' hands in each of her own – and said with satisfaction: "No, three minutes to go. So still time."

"Time for what, Time Lord?" Prisoner Zero questioned scathinyl, and the Doctor simply looked at the alien coolly.

"Take the disguise off." He ordered. "They'll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies."

He spread his arms a little, giving Prisoner Zero the choice, but the alien answered in the woman's sneering voice: "The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I am to die, let there be fire."

Amy and Rory's eyes widened in horror behind the two Time Lords, and Terry's eyes narrowed while the Doctor laughed.

"Okay." He shrugged. "You came to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again. Just leave."

Terry glanced at him briefly before looking back at Prisoner Zero as the alien answered flatly: "I did not open the crack."

The Doctor raised his brows, skepticism and a hint of confusion passing over his face.

" _Angel?_ " He asked telepathically on an off-chance, while he said aloud slowly: "Somebody did."

" _I'm sorry, Theta. Spoilers._ " Terry replied, while the woman before them asked the Doctor in disbelief: "The cracks in the skin of the universe, don't you know where they came from?"

The Doctor didn't reply, as he asked Terry telepathically: " _Hint?_ "

" _Silence._ " Terry answered, and he frowned, while at the same time Prisoner Zero said a little gleefully: "You don't, do you?"

Her voice suddenly switched to a little girl's as she taunted: "The Doctor in the Tardis doesn't know. Doesn't know. Doesn't know!"

Her voice switched back to the older woman's as she scoffed: "Even your companion seems to know – why not ask her?"

She nodded at Terry, who pulled a face while Amy frowned behind them as the Doctor continued to stare Prisoner Zero down. His eyes flickered to the clock before he asked Terry lightly: "Well, angel?"

Terry paused for just one second, before she said slowly: "The universe is cracked."

"The Pandorica will open." Prisoner Zero interjected ominously. "Silence will fall."

But the Doctor's eyes had moved to the clock once more, barely listening to Prisoner Zero as the second hand hit 12.


	32. The Eleventh Hour 3

"And we're off!" The Doctor crowed, grinning widely. "Look at that. Look at that!"

He pointed at the clock, which now read 0:00. Prisoner Zero frowned and turned to look at the clock, while Amy and Rory looked confused, and the Doctor said with a playful shrug: "Yeah, I know, just a clock. Whatever."

Prisoner turned back, eyes narrowed, while the Doctor continued with a smile: "But do you know what's happening right now? In one little bedroom, Terry and my team are working. Jeff and the world. And do you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word all over the world, quantum fast. The word is out. And do you know what the word is?"

Amy's eyes widened with awe, but Terry bit her lip as she watched Prisoner Zero closely.

"The word is Zero." The Doctor declared, and Prisoner Zero's eye twitched as he understood where this was going.

"Now, me," the Doctor continued smugly, "if I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I'd probably take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battle fleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able track a simple old computer virus to its source in, what, under a minute?"

The Doctor held up Rory's phone, still in his hand, as he added: "The source, by the way, is right here."

As he spoke, a blindingly bright light beamed into the ward room from outside the windows as the Atraxi honed in on the signal, and the Doctor beamed.

"Oh! And I think they just found us!" He laughed, while Terry watched the cornered Prisoner Zero as the giant Atraxi eyeball flew down and scanned inside the room.

"The Atraxi are limited." Prisoner Zero answered calmly. "While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone, not me."

"Yeah, but this is the good bit." The Doctor replied lightly. "I mean, this is my favourite bit. Do you know what this phone is full of?"

He held up Rory's phone.

"Pictures of you. Every form you've learned to take, right here. Ooo, and being uploaded," he scrolled through the phone, "about," he pressed a button, "now."

The Doctor grinned as Prisoner Zero's eyes narrowed, and he said in satisfaction: "And the final score is, no Tardis, no screwdriver, two minutes to spare. Who da man?"

He flung his arms out wide in triumph, and Amy pulled a face while Rory and Prisoner Zero stared at his ridiculous behaviour.

"Oh, I'm never saying that again." The Doctor pouted. "Fine-."

"Prisoner Zero, just give up." Terry said sharply, but the alien was unwilling to take her hint as it hissed: "Then I just need to take a new form."

The Doctor frowned, glancing at Terry as he answered: "You know you can't. It takes months to form that kind of psychic link."

"And she's had years." Terry interjected calmly, as she took the phone from the Doctor. "But you know what, Prisoner Zero? You may have a link to Amy's mind, but that's going to lead to your downfall. Because you see, she's never met me yet. So she doesn't know. Which means you don't know."

Prisoner Zero's eyes narrowed in confusion, and Terry held up the phone.

"You know what this is?" She asked, raising a brow at the agitated alien, who wanted to shift form before it was caught by the Atraxi but curious as to what Terry was going to say. "This is Rory's phone, as in Amy's boyfriend's phone. And you know what he has in here other than the pictures of the coma patients?"

Prisoner Zero's nostril's flared, and Terry smiled lightly.

"Pictures of the woman he loves." She informed the alien. "Pictures he's saved of Amelia Pond, starting from when he first met her when she was eight," Rory and Amy frowned in confusion as they wondered how Terry knew this, "until now."

Prisoner Zero snarled: "The Atraxi will not be able to tell us apart. I will take her down with me!"

The woman's shape began to glow, but Terry called sharply: "Amy, you've heard me! I know you from your future, so trust me when I tell you now to think! Picture the alien you saw in that room the Doctor told you not to go into; remember the creature you saw. Picture it in your mind, Amy, right now!"

The Doctor watched with wide eyes, and a smile as Amy swallowed but squeezed her eyes shut and did as the petite brunette said, deciding in that split-second to trust her as Amy's precious Doctor seemed to.

Terry grinned, while the Doctor wrapped his arm around Terry's waist, holding her close as they looked at the new shape Prisoner Zero had taken.

"Well done, Prisoner Zero." He said softly. "A perfect impersonation of yourself."

Prisoner Zero snarled as it swung its large serpentine head, its yellow eyes wide and teeth bared in anger.

"Prisoner Zero is located." The Atraxi called from outside. "Prisoner Zero is restrained."

Bright lights flooded the area around Prisoner Zero, trapping the alien convict as the Atraxi prepared to execute their escaped criminal.

"Silence, Doctor, angel." Prisoner Zero hissed, eyes narrowed maliciously as it stared right at the two Time Lords. "Silence will fall."

With that, it disappeared in a gush of wind, leaving the two humans at the back bewildered while Terry frowned. ' _Did he say… angel…?_ '

The Doctor meanwhile had run to the window, looking up at the sky before coming back into the ward, hurrying to Terry.

" _What did Prisoner Zero mean?_ " He asked telepathically, even as he took Rory's phone from Terry once more, and Terry shook her head.

" _Spoilers, Theta._ " She answered gently, and he wrinkled his nose.

But she gestured at the phone, and he knew the subject was now closed, so he turned to typing quickly on the phone while Rory called over to them as he and Amy walked over: "The sun. It's back to normal, right? That's, that's good, yeah? That means it's over."

"How did you know that stuff about me and Rory?" Amy asked Terry slowly, frowning at the shorter woman.

"I'm a time-traveller, except I kind of only travel at different points in time in the Doctor's life." Terry explained. "I don't really know why, but in my time, I've already met you, Amy."

"Are we friends then in the future?" The redhead asked, sounding a little skeptical, and Terry pouted.

"I'll remember that you asked that in the future." She warned teasingly, and Amy raised a brow, while Rory interjected: "Wait, why are we not celebrating? You guys did it. You and the Doctor did it… er, 'angel'?"

"It's Terry, Terry Storm." Terry corrected, while the Doctor interjected: "And, I haven't yet."

"What do you mean?" Amy asked with a frown as she turned back to the Doctor this time, while Rory asked the Time Lord curiously: "What are you doing?"

"Tracking the signal back." He answered shortly, before glancing at Rory. "Sorry in advance."

"About what?" Rory asked, confused, and Terry explained: "The bill."

He still looked confused, but the Doctor had already placed the phone to his ear and he called sharply into it: "Oi, I didn't say you could go! Article fifty seven of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established level five planet, and you were going to burn it? What?"

He paused as the Atraxi said something, and the Doctor demanded quietly: "Did you think no-one was watching?"

Terry watched him as the Doctor's voice turned dark and he ordered: "You lot, back here, now."

He hung up the phone, and Terry told him telepathically: " _Have I told you you're pretty sexy when you're being badass?_ "

He grinned at her, teasing back: " _Yes, you have actually._ "

" _Pity – though, don't let it get to your head. The Tardis is still sexier._ " She replied.

The Doctor made a face as he tossed Rory's phone back to him, while Amy asked in confusion: "What are you two doing?"

"Oh, we're speaking telepathically." The Doctor answered as though it were natural – which, for them it was – and Amy's jaw dropped open while the Doctor and Terry strolled out of the ward.

"Sorry." Rory interjected, aghast. "Did he just bring them back?"

Amy's eyes narrowed and she trailed after the two Time Lords while Rory had a mini panic attack as he cried: "Did he just save the world from aliens and then bring all the aliens back again?"

"Yes, Rory, now come on, keep up!" Terry called back over her shoulder as she and the Doctor strode down the hospital corridor.

"Where are you going?" Amy demanded as she caught up to the pair, and the Doctor answered: "The roof. No, hang on."

He suddenly veered off, turning into a men's locker room instead.

"What's in here?" Amy asked in confusion while Terry and the Doctor started to grab different articles of clothing.

Terry just gave them cursory looks before replacing them down as she searched for something in particular. The Doctor had no such patience, simply grabbing random clothes and tossing the ones he didn't like behind him. Rory – who had finally caught up –had to duck about, trying to catch all the clothes the Doctor was throwing away before they could fall on the floor.

"I'm saving the world with my gorgeous girlfriend." The Doctor answered Amy. "I need a decent shirt. To hell with the raggedy. Time to put on a show."

He spun in a circle, flipping a coat over his shoulder dramatically, while Terry rolled her eyes at his antics. Though she couldn't quite keep the smile off her face as he winked at her.

" _You're such a flirt._ " She told him, and he answered with a cheeky wink: " _I was only speaking the truth._ "

" _Like I said – flirt._ " She returned, while the Doctor threw another shirt he didn't like behind him, straight into Rory's face.

Amy meanwhile stopped walking, her mouth popping open as the Doctor decided he had enough of a selection and began to try them on. By stripping right in front of them.

" _Really, Doctor? Not that I don't appreciate the show._ " Terry teased, while Rory accused as he took the shirt off his face: "You just summoned aliens back to Earth."

" _There's nowhere else to change._ " The Doctor replied telepathically as he impatiently worked the buttons off his torn shirt. " _And trust me, I know._ "

She stuck out her tongue at him while he just grinned cheekily before pulling on a shirt as Rory said: "Actual aliens, deadly aliens, aliens of death," his voice began to trail off, "and now you're taking your clothes off."

The Doctor ignored him, whipping off his shirt and leaving him half-naked, and Rory turned to Amy quickly.

"Amy, he's taking his clothes off." He told her, and Terry pointed out: "I think she's aware of that."

"But-" Rory began, and the Doctor interjected with a shrug: "Turn your back if it embarrasses you."

"Are you stealing clothes now?" Rory demanded as the Doctor started to put on another shirt. "Those clothes belong to people, you know."

As the Doctor began to strip again, dissatisfied with his current shirt choice, Rory finally turned his back in agitation, before glancing at his girlfriend.

"Are you not going to turn your back?" He murmured desperately, but the redhead just smirked, not even looking at him as she folded her arms and answered smugly: "No."

"But, uh…" Rory said hesitantly, when Amy's eyes narrowed as Terry held out a light pinkish shirt to the Doctor.

The Doctor brightened instantly, taking the shirt and struggling into it as Terry tidied up the collection of ties the Doctor had collected, and Rory hissed at Amy: "He's taken, isn't he?"

Amy scowled but finally, grudgingly, turned her back as the Doctor pulled off his trousers while Terry handed him a dark brown pair, carefully keeping her eyes away. While she had shamelessly admired his chest – hey, she was entitled now wasn't she? – there was a limit.

" _Feeling shy?_ "

She scowled at the Doctor's teasing, turning to meet amused green eyes as he zipped up his new trousers, and she returned: " _I just thought I'd try to be delicate._ "

" _Delicate? You?_ " He joked as he zipped up his trousers, and she had to smile.

" _Shut up._ " She answered, before pulling a face as the Doctor started to grab a large pile of jackets… including the damned tweed one.

* * *

The four stepped out onto the roof, Terry keeping one step behind the Doctor as they walked out to meet the large eyeball waiting for them in the middle of the rooftop. After all, she'd stolen part of his glory in defeating Prisoner Zero – he should have his moment to shine.

"So this was a good idea, was it?" Amy demanded as she and Rory hesitated near the doorway. "They were leaving."

"Leaving is good." The Doctor replied as he and Terry continued forwards to meet the Atraxi. "Never coming back is better."

He then addressed the Atraxi as he shouted: "Come on, then! The Doctor will see you now. And if you're good, you might get a lollipop from my beautiful angel."

The eyeball dropped from the rest of the ship, zooming up right up to the Doctor and Terry as it scanned them.

"You are not of this world." The Atraxi stated, and the Doctor shrugged as he pulled on some thing, red suspenders.

"No, but I've put a lot of work into it." He answered lightly before he peered at the collection of ties hanging around his neck.

"Oh, hmm, I don't know." He hummed as he held one up to Terry. "What do you think?"

She shrugged, and he pulled the tie off as the Atraxi questioned: "Is this world important?"

"Important?" The Doctor repeated sarcastically. "What's that mean, important?"

He tossed the rejected tie behind him, not noticing Rory catching it quickly before it fell to the ground, as he continued: "Six billion people live here. Is that important?"

He leaned forwards, meeting the Atraxi head on as he asked: "Here's a better question. Is this world a threat to the Atraxi?"

He pulled another offending tie off, throwing it behind him where it landed unwittingly on Amy's shoulder, as the Doctor demanded: "Well, come on. You're monitoring the whole planet. Is this world a threat?"

The Axtraxi eyeball projected a blue hologram of Earth between itself and the two Time Lords. The hologram of the globe turned clear before filling with flashes of different images: of wars, fighting, the atom bomb, but then of people who made a difference – the Pope and Mahatma Ghandi.

The hologram turned back into the Earth as the Atraxi stated: "No."

"Are the peoples of this world guilty of any crime by the laws of the Atraxi?" The Doctor questioned as he pulled the last tie off of his neck.

The globe filled once more with images of different celebrations in the world, people harvesting, dancing, laughing.

"No." The Atraxi repeated, and the Doctor stated: "Okay. One more. Just one."

He began to button the topmost button on his shirt, before starting to tie his choice in tie around his neck as he asked his final question: "Is this world protected?"

Terry rolled her eyes at his choice in tie, while the globe filled with images of all the other aliens who had tried to conquer the Earth before: Cybermen, Daleks, and more.

"Because you're not the first lot to come here." The Doctor remarked as the images continued. "Oh, there have been so many."

He finished tying his latest fashion choice as he continued: "And what you've got to ask is," the Doctor straightened the red bow tie on his neck, "what happened to them?"

He turned, taking a look at the bundle of jackets Terry had in her arms, while on the hologram, the images changed to show a series of faces – all the Doctor's previous faces. Terry watched it with interest, while the Doctor pulled the tweed jacket from Terry's arms, shrugging into it as Terry frowned.

For a moment there, right before Nine's familiar dorky face and after Eight's face, the hologram had flickered slightly, as though a blurry figure had been there before Nine. But then it moved on, going passed Nine and stopping at Ten's familiar face, the man's big dark eyes wide and serious.

And then the hologram disappeared as Eleven stepped through it, standing before the Atraxi with a smug smile, fully dressed and ready in his tweed and bowtie.

' _Thank God he hasn't found a fez yet._ ' Terry thought with a small sigh, shaking her head at her boyfriend's fashion sense, while the Doctor smiled lightly at the Atraxi.

"Hello." He greeted calmly. "I'm the Doctor."

Terry grinned with the Doctor as he stared at the Atraxi, finishing: "Basically… run."

The eyeball retracted swiftly, the Atraxi flying off quickly in fear.

Amy laughed behind them as the Doctor turned to Terry with a smile, which she returned before nodding at the Doctor's pocket. He blinked before his eyes widened as they heard the familiar wheezing sound of the Tardis, and he quickly reached into his pocket to pull out the glowing Tardis key.

" _Sexy!_ " He cheered, making Terry snort. " _Now, don't be jealous, you're sexy too angel._ "

" _Right._ " Terry laughed at him as he grabbed her hand and hauled her with him as he ran off the roof, leaving Amy and Rory behind.

Terry debated telling him to wait, but decided against it. It was important that the Doctor return for Amy on the day before her wedding – otherwise, who knew if he would ever figure out the mystery behind the cracks in time and space.

' _Sorry, Amy!_ ' Terry thought in her mind as the Doctor led them back into Amy's garden. ' _But I'll make it up to you later!_ '

She pulled herself from her thoughts as the Doctor stopped before the Tardis, patting her fondly as he murmured: "Okay, what have you got for me this time?"

"Should I leave you two alone?" Terry teased, and the Doctor grinned at her.

"Not on your Nelly." He answered as he opened the door before pulling her inside with him.

The Doctor looked around, lips curving up in a smile and he cooed: "Look at you. Oh, you sexy thing! Look at you."

He twirled a few knobs, taking them off at once as the Tardis hummed contently, while Terry shook her head in amusement.

"No, really, you sure you don't want to be left alone?" She joked, and the Doctor grinned at her.

"Is that jealousy I hear?" He teased, and she replied playfully: "'Not on your Nelly'."

"Cheeky." He tossed, and she countered: "Flirt."

"Well, you're a cheeky flirt, so I win." The Doctor replied as he came up close to her, and Terry answered as she placed her arms around his neck: "And you're a troublesome flirt with bad fashion sense. Bowtie?"

"Bowties are cool." He countered smugly, and she hummed as she ran her hand over said item: "Mmm, no they're really not."

"Oi." He complained, but she added as she hooked her finger under the bow: "Though I can see how it might have some uses."

And with that, she pulled him down and the Doctor chuckled as she kissed him. He kissed her back eagerly, his hands wrapping around her hips and pulling her close. Actually, the kiss seemed a little… desperate, but Terry didn't really think about it as she simply let herself enjoy the passionate kiss.

They finally had to break apart for air, and as they stood with their foreheads pressed together, the Doctor murmured: "Oh, that reminds me."

"Of Ephemery?" Terry teased, and he chuckled again as he bopped his nose against hers.

"Well, yes, but something else too." He peered into her eyes, curious green meeting content dark brown.

"What was that earlier? Why did you stop Prisoner Zero? You're not often that sharp unless you're protecting someone." He asked, and Terry smiled.

"He was going to take over Amy's mind and shift into a replica of her as a child." Terry explained. "I didn't want Amy to go through that, so I stopped it. You would've stopped him anyway if I hadn't, so no real harm done."

The Doctor chuckled, nodding in understanding while Terry added mentally to herself so he wouldn't hear: ' _And I didn't want you to hear the pointless guilt-tripping Prisoner Zero would try to play on you as little Amelia. You don't need the extra guilt of hearing little Amelia calling you a disappointment, even if it was a lie created by a spiteful alien._ '

"Well, I don't really mind when you're being all in control." The Doctor noted, unconscious of the thoughts going through Terry's head. "It's rather sexy."

"Oh please." Terry laughed. "You love showing off too much for that to be true."

"Ah, but it is true." He countered. "Especially because it's so rare to see."

"Hm, glad to know that I never inherit your egotism then." Terry teased, and he pretended to clutch his chest again in pain.

"Oh, that's harsh." He said playfully. "That makes two kisses you owe me to make me better."

"I gave you one." Terry pretended to pout, and he laughed as he pulled her close once more.

"And here I thought that was a reward for saving the planet again." He teased, and she countered: "If I gave you a kiss for every time you saved a planet, I'd never be able to breathe."

He burst out laughing again, though it was cut off as Terry pulled him impatiently in for another snog. Not that he minded.

He did mind when she started to glow again.

"Already?" He sighed, and she chuckled.

"I'll be back before you know it." She answered, patting his cheek fondly. "Promise. And tell Amy I said bye, and sorry! And don't forget to explain about me, she'll need it for the next time she sees me!"

He raised a brow, before nodding and waving her off as Terry disappeared once more.


	33. Dalek

Terry reappeared in a long corridor, and she frowned as she looked around.

She wasn't sure where she was – it could be anywhere. A factory, a warehouse facility, a bunker of some kind…

She looked up, startled as the bulkheads behind her started to drop down, alarms blaring to warn people to move away as it began to lock down. And Terry's eyes widened as she saw the clear 46 marking beside the door – level 46.

Terry whipped back around as she heard the sound of running footsteps, and she saw Adam dashing for the doors.

He barely even registered her standing there as he yelled behind him at Rose as she turned the corner into the corridor: "Come on!"

"Rose!" Terry shouted, before looking back at the bulkhead as it closed more than halfway down – the blonde wasn't going to make it. Not that it wasn't like Terry had known that.

"What are you doing? Get through there!" Adam yelled at her as he sprinted up, rolling under the doors and to safety.

"Not with Rose!" Terry snapped as she stayed where she was.

"Are you crazy?!" Adam shouted as the doors slid even further shut, almost sealing them off, and Terry answered flatly: "Yes."

And the doors slammed shut as Rose came screeching to a halt right before it.

"Why didn't you run?" Rose gasped at Terry as she leant against the door in despair.

"I'd never leave you alone, Rose." Terry answered, and the blonde girl frowned at her.

"Who are you?" Rose asked curiously, and Terry turned to the blonde in surprise.

"Rose, I'm Terry."

Rose stared at her, her jaw dropping as she asked: "What?"

"I'll explain later, just trust me, it's me." Terry answered as the Doctor's frantic voice called over Rose's still open cellphone: "Rose! Rose, where are you? Rose, did you make it?"

Rose appeared to break from her shock, and she answered shakily: "Sorry, I was a bit slow. And um…"

She glanced at Terry before she added quietly: "Doctor, Terry's here now too. She stayed back with me."

"What?" Nine gasped, but at that moment the Dalek rounded the corner.

"See you, then, Doctor." Rose sniffled, fighting back tears. "It wasn't your fault. Remember that, okay? It wasn't your fault. And do you know what? I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

She turned as Terry faced the Dalek, before handing her phone over.

"In case you wanted to say something." She said shakily, and Terry took the phone.

"Doctor," she called and he frowned as he thought her voice sounded different, "I promise you – Rose will be safe."

And with that, she hung up on him, as the Dalek cried: "Exterminate!"

"Rose!" Terry called sharply, pulling the blonde so that they were exactly aligned when the Dalek fired… and missed.

Rose blinked, before slowly looking at the Dalek as Terry carefully placed herself behind the blonde, much to Rose's confusion. Was this really Terry?

"What-?" Rose began, but Terry answered softly: "It can't kill you, Rose."

"What?" Rose asked, bewildered, while the Dalek retorted sharply: "I am armed. I will kill. It is my purpose."

"They're all dead because of you." Rose snapped back at the Dalek, and it corrected: "They are dead because of us."

"And you cannot kill her." Terry pointed out, ducking when the Dalek turned to try look at her. "You can't kill Rose."

"Terry, what are you going on about?" Rose asked, confused, and Terry told the Dalek: "Go on, then. Tell her why you're waiting."

Rose looked at the Dalek expectantly, and it said slowly: "I feel your fear."

"What do you expect?" Rose asked, even more bewildered than before, and the Dalek cried: "Daleks do not fear. Must not fear."

It fired at them again, but again, it fired to Rose's side, not hitting her. The blonde girl flinched before becoming more confused as she looked at Terry and then the Dalek as it accused: "You gave me life. What else have you given me? I am contaminated."

"Terry?" Rose whispered, and Terry answered: "It can't kill you, Rose. Because you touched it with compassion."

Rose stared at the tiny brunette. Well, that was definitely like Terry, but she was all… wrong. There was just no possible way this short, thin brunette was the same person as the blonde, fresh-faced girl she'd met just a few weeks ago. Was there?

"I will exterminate!" The Dalek argued, but again it seemed unable to actually deliver on its promise as the two women stared at it silently.

* * *

The Doctor sat brooding moodily in Van Statten's office, weighed down by the guilt of having killed his two young companions. Even if he wasn't sure he liked Terry, he did feel extremely guilty that she had died. She was also so very young – only about twenty or so years old.

He looked up as the doors opened, revealing Adam, and the Doctor scowled.

"You were quick on your feet, leaving Rose behind." The Doctor accused as he moved to stand before the other man, who glared back as he snapped: "I'm not the one who sealed the vault!"

They matched each other's stares for a moment, when a very familiar voice called from the screen behind the Doctor: "Open the bulkhead," they all whirled around in alarm, "or Rose Tyler and her friend die."

On the screen was Rose and Terry, the shorter woman shielded constantly by Rose's body – as Rose, now at least understanding her affect on the Dalek, kept herself carefully between Terry and the Dalek – while the Dalek aimed its gun at Rose's back.

"You're alive!" The Doctor cheered, before adding: "And who's that?"

"Can't get rid of me." Rose agreed, while Terry inputted: "You've forgotten me already, Doctor? After yelling in my face about how much it was all my fault people died on Platform One?"

He stared, gaped, more like as he asked incredulously: "Terry Storm?"

"The one and only." She agreed, while the Doctor reeled as the Dalek demanded: "Open the bulkhead!"

"Don't do it!" Rose disagreed immediately, and Terry agreed neutrally: "It would be a really bad idea to let a Dalek loose, wouldn't it Doctor?"

She looked right at him, and he pursed his lips while the Dalek taunted onscreen: "What use are emotions if you will not save your own companions?"

The Doctor sighed before looking at Van Statten.

"I killed them once." He stated. Granted Terry was an accident, but still, in those few minutes that he'd thought they were dead, replaying all the times Rose had been there and the times he'd lost his temper on Terry because she had tried to do the right thing…

"I can't do it again."

With that, the Doctor strode over to the computer, quickly opening the bulkhead, and Rose pushed Terry through, keeping her in front and away from the Dalek as they walked through.

As they climbed into the lift, Rose pleaded to the Dalek: "I'm begging you, don't kill them. You didn't kill me."

"But why not?" The Dalek wondered as it stared at Rose and then looked around wildly as it had an identity crisis. "Why are you alive? My function is to kill. What am I? What am I?"

Rose stared at the Dalek, then at Terry who just shook her head. She knew better than to speak just yet – so far, only Rose had gotten through to the Dalek.

As the lift opened up into the office, revealing Van Statten and his secretary alone inside, Rose called urgently: "Don't move. Don't do anything. It's beginning to question itself."

"Van Statten." The Dalek spat as it rolled slowly forward towards the terrified American. "You tortured me. Why?"

"I wanted to help you." Van Statten answered quickly, the billionaire backing slowly away from the approaching Dalek. "I just, I don't know. I was trying to help. I thought if we could get through to you, if we could mend you. I wanted you better."

He hit the back wall, and as the Dalek continued to approach, he begged: "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I swear, I just wanted you to talk!"

The Dalek rolled even closer as it answered menacingly: "Then hear me talk now. Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"

"Rose!" Terry urged, and Rose darted forward, touching the Dalek once more as she cried: "Don't do it! Don't kill him!"

The Dalek's eyestalk swiveled around to stare at Rose, who met its gaze unflinchingly as she said softly: "You don't have to do this anymore. There must be something else, not just killing. What else is there? What do you want?"

The Dalek turned back to Van Statten, and there was a long moment of silence.

It finally turned back to Rose as it said slowly: "I want freedom."

"Then come with me." Terry answered softly, and the Dalek turned to look at her.

She met its gaze without fear as well, as she pointed out the office door and led into the empty garage area down the hall.

The Dalek and Rose followed slowly, as Terry stopped in the middle of the large open area and looked at the Dalek.

"There." She pointed to the roof, and the Dalek understood.

Pointing its gun up at the roof, the Dalek blasted a hole right through, letting the shaft of sunlight pour down and land on the unlikely trio. Rose's eyes were wide as she looked down at the Dalek, while Terry watched almost pityingly as the Dalek stared up at the sky with almost wonder.

"You're out." Rose breathed, starting to feel relief and excitement. "You made it."

She looked up at the sky with the Dalek as she added in a murmur: "I never thought I'd feel the sunlight again."

"How does it feel?" The Dalek questioned, and Terry suggested softly: "Why don't you find out?"

The Dalek stared at her for a moment, before it slowly opened up the middle part of its metallic body, revealing the creature inside. Rose stared, pity and sorrow passing over her face as she took in the one-eyed alien with tentacles protruding out of its small body and only a large brain pulsating behind it.

"How does it feel?" Terry asked it softly as it slowly lifted one of its tendrils to the sunlight.

"It… feels…" The Dalek answered hesitantly, and a small, sad smile appeared on Terry's face. Daleks weren't meant to feel – this one had already changed. And there was now nothing she could do for it.

"Get out of the way."

Both Rose and Terry looked back at the Doctor's sharp call, and Terry frowned as she stared at the giant gun in his hands. The Doctor never carried guns.

Rose was in a state of shock at the Doctor's actions, as he shouted at them: "Rose… Terry," he seemed uncertain in including her, "get out of the way now!"

"Fat chance." Terry scoffed, while Rose shook her head, saying in disbelief: "No. I won't let you do this."

"That thing killed hundreds of people." The Doctor bit out, glaring at the Dalek, but Rose pointed out: "It's not the one pointing the gun at me."

"I've got to do this. I've got to end it." The Doctor replied fiercely. "The Daleks destroyed my home, my people. I've got nothing left."

"You're wrong." Terry replied quietly. "You're not alone, and this isn't who you are."

" _Haven't you guessed it yet, Theta?_ " She added telepathically. " _Haven't you felt it?_ "

The Doctor actually started violently, his eyes moving to stare at Terry as his jaw fell open.

"No…" He breathed as he stared at her. "That's not possible."

"It is." She answered softly, holding up a hand to stop him as he opened his mouth. "I don't know how, and I don't know why yet – I expect I'll find out someday though."

He gaped at her, unable to actually form words while Rose looked between them curiously.

"You… I…" The Doctor was, for once, at a loss as to what to say as he stared at the petite brunette, while Terry waited patiently for him to work through the shock.

The Doctor was trying to speak, but he found he just couldn't. All this time, he'd thought he was alone… and he wasn't. He wasn't. A swell of guilt surged through him as he remembered all the times he'd screamed and yelled at the frightened young blonde Terry had been when she'd been unaware of her own true form. But more than the guilt, there was a desperate joy.

" _I am alone in the universe. So are you."_ The Dalek had said to him earlier. _"We are the same._ "

No, they weren't the same – because the Doctor wasn't alone now.

"I thought you were human." He choked out at last, and she answered gently: "I thought I was human, too. And if you think you're surprised, you can't even begin to imagine how I felt when I finally opened my stupid fob watch."

"Fob… watch…?" He asked faintly, while Rose interjected uncertainly: "Er, so… is everything all right?"

"It's fine." Terry promised,, looking back at the Dalek. "Well… almost."

"But, why are you protecting it then?" The Doctor asked, staring at Terry and then the Dalek. "The Daleks destroyed Gallifrey, they killed all the Time Lords!"

"But this one's different." Terry answered quietly. "Look."

She moved so he could see the Dalek as it bathed in the warmth of the sunlight, not even listening to them as it kept its eye fixed longingly on the sun high above.

"What's it doing?" The Doctor asked, puzzled, and Rose said beseechingly: "It's the sunlight, that's all it wants."

"But," the Doctor said as he looked between the two women and the Dalek, "it can't-"

"It couldn't kill Van Statten," Rose interjected, "it couldn't kill Terry, and it couldn't kill me. It's changing."

"When Rose touched it with her compassion and human love," Terry explained, "she didn't just revive it – she changed its very DNA, Doctor."

He started at his chosen name, staring at Terry before he looked down at the gun in his hands and dropped it like it had burnt him. Which, in some ways, it had.

"I… I…" He began, when the Dalek finally asked softly: "Why do we survive?"

It was looking right at the Doctor, who stared back with guilt and sorrow on his face.

"I don't know." He admitted, and the Dalek's eye moved to look at Terry this time.

Apparently, it had been listening to their conversation, and worked out what Rose had yet to, as it said morosely: "I am the last of the Daleks."

"I'm sorry." Terry murmured softly. "But… you're not even that, You're mutating."

"Into what?" It asked, and the Doctor answered grimly: Something new. I'm sorry."

Terry gazed back at the Dalek with pity while Rose asked incredulously: "Isn't that better?"

"Not for a Dalek." The Doctor replied softly, as Terry told the Dalek softly: "I'm so, so sorry."

"I can feel so many ideas." The Dalek moaned, and Rose stared at it with tear-filled eyes. "So much darkness. Rose, give me orders. Order me to die."

It closed its eye, and the Doctor's eyes widened. Terry just watched sadly as Rose shook her head, saying softly: "I can't do that."

"This is not life." The Dalek begged. "This is sickness. I shall not be like you. Order my destruction!"

As Rose hesitated, the Dalek cried: "Obey! Obey! Obey!"

"Rose." Terry murmured softly, and Rose whispered brokenly to the Dalek: "Do it."

She was fighting tears, and the Dalek looked at her.

"Are you frightened, Rose Tyler?" It questioned, and Rose bit her lip before she swallowed and answered: "Yeah."

"So am I." The Dalek admitted, and Terry bowed her head as the Dalek murmured its last. "Exterminate."

It closed its eye once more, and Terry quickly pulled Rose back with her as the Dalek began to close up its armour once more. The two women stopped beside the Doctor, the trio staring silently as the Dalek rose into the air, the balls around its lower body extending out and away from the main body to float around the Dalek in a forcefield.

"Goodbye." Terry murmured as she watched the one humane Dalek to be created from human compassion explode inside the forcefield, disappearing forever.

She looked at the Doctor, who was staring with a mix of sorrow and regret, and she carefully took his free hand. He looked down in surprise, but Terry had turned to stare back at the empty space as she briefly squeezed his fingers comfortingly before letting go.

The Doctor also turned back, and – for the first time in his life – mourned the death of a Dalek alongside his companions.

*A/N I just wanted to take this time to also say thank you to all my readers, and for all the reviews and favourites! It always makes my day, so I wanted to share that appreciation with each and every one of you. Thank you!


	34. DalekLong Game

The three stood before the Tardis, and the Doctor patted the blue box fondly.

"A little piece of home." He murmured, before looking at Terry.

"Do you think…?" He began before his courage failed him. But Terry understood, and gave a small smile before shaking her head.

"I'm sorry." She answered softly. "But…"

She trailed off, letting him think she meant she believed no-one else had survived the Time War. He needed to find out about the Master on his own.

"Ah, well." He murmured. "It could have been worse."

"I think that's my line." Terry pointed out. "After all, _you_ weren't very nice to me."

The Doctor cringed, clearly feeling incredibly bad about the whole thing.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "Really, I am. I'm not just saying that because I know you're not human now either – I meant to apologize if… when you came back."

Terry grinned, and bumped his shoulder good-naturedly.

"Well, it's better late than never, right?" She said cheekily, and he looked at her in surprise. "Though, you really should learn to control your temper – it's not becoming on a man. Time Lord." She amended.

He made a face, but she taunted: "Oh? You think you won't be able to keep your own tantrums in check? My, my, Rose, what do you see in him?"

"Fine! I promise I won't lose my temper at you." The Doctor interjected, and Rose laughed while Terry arched a brow as she repeated: "At only me?"

"… I'll try to control my own temper from now on." He said grudgingly, and Terry nodded.

"Good boy." She patted his head affectionately, making him frown while Rose laughed harder. "Trust me, it's a much better look on you when you smile, Doctor."

He looked at her in surprise at that, while Terry yawned before she turned to Rose as the blonde chimed in curiously: "So, how does this work, anyway? You're a Time Lady, but you've completely changed."

"Well, I'm a Time Lady but I'm still Terry." Terry explained. "It's just that I've regenerated."

"What's 'regenerated' mean?" Rose asked curiously, and the Doctor cut in quickly: "She's changed herself entirely."

"What?" Rose asked, confused, and Terry explained carefully: "I can change who I am when under… certain circumstances. Not just appearance, but personality too."

"Really?" Rose asked, surprised, while the Doctor frowned slightly.

He jumped, however, when Terry said telepathically: " _I won't tell her the truth about Time Lord regenerations. But if I were you, I'd tell her about it myself._ "

" _Ohhhh, this is nice. I haven't heard anyone in so long._ " He sighed through their telepathic link. " _You really are a Time Lady…_ "

" _Yes, I 'really' am a Time Lady._ " Terry interrupted impatiently. " _And remember what I said, Theta,_ " he started at her use of his Academy name, " _you really should tell her. The truth about regeneration._ "

" _I will, someday._ " He answered evasively, and Terry sighed: he wasn't going to tell Rose. Well, she'd tried to warn him. On his own head be it.

Aloud, she just said, speaking to Rose: "Yes, really. For example, I now have a gob like his."

She gestured at the Doctor who frowned.

"Gob?" He asked, while Rose eyed the Time Lady and noted: "And more feminine fashion sense?"

"Definitely." Terry agreed to both, while the Doctor added, still miffed about the 'gob' jab: "Ah, I've been meaning to say."

He pointed at her heeled boots as he demanded: "What is _that_?"

"They're shoes." She retorted, raising her brows, and he scoffed: "And how do you suppose you'll run in those?"

"Well, as Marilyn Monroe says: 'Give a girl the right shoes, and she can conquer the world'." Terry quipped, and Rose laughed.

"Now, that's advice I can appreciate!" The blonde companion chuckled, as Adam came running up behind them, carrying a hand carrier.

"We'd better get out." He informed them. "Van Statten's disappeared."

" _Disappeared?_ " The Doctor wondered telepathically, and Terry explained as she yawned again: " _His pissed-off secretary had his memory wiped – he'll be a homeless junkie somewhere in Sacramento or Silicon Valley by tonight._ "

The Doctor suppressed a laugh as Adam continued hurriedly: "They're closing down the base. Goddard says they're going to fill it full of cement, like it never existed."

"About time." Rose muttered, while Adam sighed: "I'll have to go back home."

"Better hurry up then." The Doctor answered shortly, making Adam narrow his eyes petulantly. "Next flight to Heathrow leaves at fifteen hundred hours."

"Adam was saying," Rose piped up quickly and hopefully, "that all his life he wanted to see the stars."

The Doctor smiled back sarcastically as he answered flatly: "Tell him to go and stand outside, then."

Rose scowled, before looking at Terry beseechingly as she said: "He's all on his own, Doctor, and he did help."

Adam looked between them weirdly, while the Doctor scoffed: "He left you down there."

"So did you." Rose pointed out flatly, and Adam interjected impatiently: "What're you talking about? We've got to leave."

"Plus, he's a bit pretty." The Doctor commented as he eyed Adam distastefully, and Rose answered sarcastically: "I hadn't noticed."

"We're wasting time. Doctor, you know you'll never win against Rose." Terry interjected, yawning. "Just let her have her way."

The Doctor sighed, before saying to the two women: "On your own heads."

"Nope, just Rose's." Terry joked lightly, though there was a slightly serious undertone to her voice.

But no-one really picked up on it as the Doctor unlocked the Tardis, and the trio walked in while Adam said incredulously: "What're you doing? She said _cement_. She wasn't joking. We're going to get sealed in."

"Hurry up, Adam, or we'll leave you behind." Terry answered as she walked inside the Tardis, yawning again, and he sighed: "Come on, Terry. Doctor? What're you all doing standing inside a box? Rose?"

He finally walked into the Tardis, just before the Doctor took them off, stopping dead in the doorway while Rose smiled at him and Terry ignored him as she stretched beside the Doctor.

"I'm going to bed." She announced, while Adam gawked around the interior of the Tardis. "I can't remember the last time I had a good night's sleep, which is never a good sign."

"Oh, well, I'll show you a room." The Doctor shrugged, making Terry frown.

"What about _my_ room?" She asked, confused, and the Doctor blinked before he suddenly looked very interested in a lever that Terry knew for a fact was in charge of the Tardis juke box.

"Er, you don't have a room yet." Rose informed her apologetically, making Terry blink in surprise.

"Oh!" Terry said in surprise. "Is this the first time I'm spending the night here? I always wondered when it was I decorated my room."

Rose chuckled while the Doctor raised a brow before shrugging.

"Well, come on then." He waved her with him while he called to Rose: "Rose, you take care of our newest guest. Show him around."

As he and Terry walked off, they heard Rose ask Adam: "You okay?"

"It's bigger on the inside." Adam said faintly, and Terry grinned as the Doctor beamed and clicked his fingers in satisfaction.

"You love that." She chuckled, and he shrugged as he answered: "It gets them every time."

He stopped before one of the doors, which Terry recognized with interest was in fact the one she would use as a room from this moment forward, before he opened the door and mock-bowed.

"Milady." He said, and Terry pretended to curtsey as she held back a laugh, saying: "Why, thank you, my good sir."

She peered inside then, and grinned.

The room was the familiar light blue, with the fairy lights, and a large four-poster bed. It seemed to be missing her bookshelf, which was unfortunate, and the large beanbags and cushions that she liked to curl up and read in whenever she had some down time – which wasn't actually that often, unfortunately.

"Ah, thank you Sexy." Terry told the Tardis, still grateful that the Tardis had prepared the room for her.

"Hm, she doesn't usually pre-decorate." The Doctor noted as he also peered around curiously. "Guess she really does like you."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing." Terry joked, and the Doctor just smiled lightly.

It faded slightly as he looked at Terry seriously, and – away from Rose's hearing – he finally asked: "You said you had a fob watch?"

"Yes." Terry confirmed, nodding her head. "It's why I thought I was human. Though, I still don't really have any memories from before my other universe's Earth, which is rather odd. I do remember a little bit of the Time War," the Doctor grimaced at the mention of the War, "but it's almost nothing."

"Hm, you must have been a wee babe when you were transformed." The Doctor mused thoughtfully, his brows scrunching as he absorbed this new information. "Though, if you were a baby sometime in the Time War, it should have been impossible to get you off-planet. And why send you alone?"

"I don't know." Terry admitted with a sigh. "I really don't, Doctor."

"Well, never mind for now." He shrugged. "We can work it out – I'm assuming that you _are_ still traveling about in my future, since you said you did?"

"The amount of belief you hold in my words is moving, really it is." Terry said sarcastically, and the Doctor grinned.

"Well, it was a very strange, almost impossible thing to believe." He pointed out. "A young - at the time I believed human – girl, claiming to travel around my present, past, and future."

"Except you did believe me." Terry observed dryly. "Until I supposedly almost got you killed just because I didn't tell you earlier that the Nestene Consciousness wouldn't like you, and I knew Rose would save your arse."

The Doctor simply shrugged, before he said: "Well, I have promised not to lose my temper so easily from now on, and I plan on keeping _my_ word. Now."

He nodded at the room as he continued: "I'll leave you to rest. I have a feeling Rose will be showing our new addition around for a while so you should have some time before I land us."

"Thanks, Doctor." Terry replied, and he nodded.

Just as he was about to walk away, however, Terry caught his hand, stopping him as she remembered something else.

"Doctor, you can't tell me about this," she gestured at her changed face, "in your future and my past." Terry warned as the Doctor glanced back at her. "What happened for me to remember… it _has_ to happen that way. I can't remember earlier. Do you understand?"

He raised a brow curiously, and looked on the verge of asking her, so Terry said simply: "Spoilers."

"I really don't like that word." The Doctor scowled, and Terry laughed at him.

"I know." She teased, and he actually cracked a grin.

"Goodnight, Theta." Terry told him, waving him off as she finally stepped into her room to sleep, missing the smile that spread across the Doctor's face as he heard the name he never thought he'd hear again said so casually to him once more.

Terry meanwhile glanced about the room before shrugging. Deciding she would touch up on decorations later, Terry simply flopped onto her bed, pulling off her shoes before collapsing into a heap amongst the covers.

In the whole excitement of her latest adventures – not to mention Ten's unexpected though welcomed confession – she hadn't realized just how tired she was until she'd found herself yawning the whole time after they'd left the warehouse where the Dalek had died.

Her head had barely touched the pillow before she was out like a light, falling deeply asleep.

* * *

It was a rather grumpy Terry who was woken up a few hours later, Rose shaking her shoulder gently.

"Go away." Terry moaned, making Rose chuckle.

"And I thought I was bad in the morning." She teased, as Terry cracked open an eye.

"You don't sleep every three weeks." Terry countered, and Rose shrugged as she answered: "Well, I'm not a Time Lady."

Terry groaned, and Rose shook her again as she said impatiently: "Come on, the Doctor wants to take us somewhere new. I said we should wait for you, but now he's getting impatient. I also don't think he really likes Adam."

"Probably jealous." Terry sighed as she finally sat up. "Males and their testosterone, I tell you."

Rose laughed, while Terry motioned her out as she said at last: "Fine, give me a couple minutes to get changed and we can go."

* * *

The Doctor landed them proudly, leading the way out of the Tardis. As he, Terry, and Rose walked out, the Doctor informed Rose quietly: "So, it's two hundred thousand, and it's a spaceship. No, wait a minute, space station, and er, go and try that gate over there. Off you go."

He pointed to a gate, before stepping back, while Rose checked: "Two hundred thousand?"

"Two hundred thousand." The Doctor nodded, and Terry added with a smile: "And space station, not ship."

She glanced around, wrinkling her nose – she remembered the last time she'd been here, in the Doctor's future, and it wasn't exactly her fondest memory – while Rose nodded.

"Right." The blonde girl murmured before turning and opening the Tardis door again.

"Adam?" She called with a laugh. "Out you come."

The young man stepped out hesitantly, and his jaw dropped instantly as he stared around at his new surroundings.

"Oh, my God." He whispered, shocked, and Rose laughed: "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"Where are we?" Adam asked in awe as he stared around, and Rose answered, trying to suppress a smile: "Good question. Let's see. So, er, judging by the architecture, I'd say we're around the year two hundred thousand."

Terry suppressed a smile too as Rose gave her a furtive wink before adding: "If you listen-"

"Yeah." Adam agreed, and Rose explained: "Engines."

The Doctor was watching Rose, also hiding a laugh, as the girl went on: "We're on some sort of space station. Yeah, definitely a space station."

Terry couldn't help laughing silently, enjoying this, and the Doctor chided telepathically: " _Stop it, you'll give us away._ "

" _Oh, shut up._ " She answered lightly. " _Adam's not even paying attention to us. And you're loving this as much as I am._ "

" _Never said I wasn't._ " He countered, and the pair shared gleeful looks, while Rose muttered: "It's a bit warm in here. They could turn the heating down."

She then addressed Adam once more, calling: "Tell you what - let's try that gate. Come on!"

Rose led them through the metal gate that the Doctor had pointed out earlier, and Terry pushed Adam to follow as he stood rather dazed. The Doctor trailed behind as Rose pulled across the gate, leading them out onto a viewing platform with a huge window looking out down onto Earth.

Terry couldn't help the small wince that escaped her as she saw the platform, for it reminded her too painfully of poor Lynda and her terrible death.

But she otherwise kept herself composed, as Rose beamed excitedly, staring out while she said enthusiastically: "Here we go! And this is…"

She trailed off, not that Adam really noticed as he stared out in awe, and Rose said quickly: "I'll let the Doctor describe it."

The Doctor walked up with Terry, and he explained as Adam stared down at the Earth below: "The Fourth great and bountiful Human Empire. And there it is, planet Earth at its height. Covered with mega-cities, five moons, population ninety six billion. The hub of a galactic domain stretching across a million planets, a million species, with mankind right in the middle."

The whole experience finally got to Adam, and Terry rolled her eyes as the young man fainted, falling to the ground with a loud clang.

The trio didn't even look as the Doctor said to Rose flatly: "He's _your_ boyfriend."

"Not anymore." Rose replied just as flatly, and Terry interjected: "We should really check on him."

"Yes, we should." The Doctor agreed, but none of them moved as they all simply stood staring down at Earth and enjoying the view.

* * *

When Adam finally revived, they all walked on, the Doctor leading the way onto the main deck as he told Adam: "Come on, Adam. Open your mind. You're going to like this. Fantastic period of history."

He slung his arm over the other man's as he listed: "The human race at its most intelligent. Culture, art, politics. This era has got fine food, good manners-"

"Out of the way!" A man cut him off as he shoved his way passed.

The four stopped, the Doctor blinking as suddenly people started to bustle about, opening food vending stations all around while customers started lining up all around as a general babble filled the room. The food vendors were calling out to customers, calling to each other with orders such as kronkburgers and the like, while customers chattered and called out orders and to friends.

Rose peered at one of the stalls, before turning back to the Doctor as she asked with a raised brow: "Fine cuisine?"

The Doctor was frowning, and he checked his watch as he said: "My watch must be wrong. No, it's fine. It's weird."

He looked about, puzzled, while Rose teased as she walked back to them: "That's what comes of showing off. Your history's not as good as you thought it was."

"My history's perfect." The Doctor replied defensively, and Rose countered as she cocked her head: "Well, obviously not."

"They're all human." Adam noted as he looked about at the many people bustling about. "What about the millions of planets, the millions of species? Where are they?"

"Good question." The Doctor murmured, before raising his brows and glancing at Adam as he noted: "Actually, that _is_ a good question. Adam, me old mate!"

The Doctor suddenly beamed as he grabbed Adam's shoulders and said in an overly friendly tone: "You must be starving."

" _Smooth, Theta._ " Terry thought to him sarcastically, and he made small shooing motions at her behind his back so Adam wouldn't see while the young man admitted: "No, I'm just a bit time sick."

"No, you just need a bit of grub." The Doctor said lightly, before dragging Adam with him to the nearest food vendor.

"Oi, mate," he called to the vendor, "how much is a kronkburger?"

"Two credits twenty, sweetheart." The man replied, before gesturing behind them as he snapped: "Now join the queue."

The Doctor just smiled before he noted: "Money. We need money."

"'Course you do – this is like old Earth." Terry said lightly, and he glanced as her as he moved off, muttering: "Let's use a cashpoint."

He stopped before an ATM machine, using his sonic, while he asked telepathically: " _Did you say 'old Earth'?_ "

" _Yes._ " She replied, just as the machine beeped and a plastic-like card slid out.

The Doctor grabbed it quickly, handing it to Adam as he said swiftly: "There you go, pocket money. Don't spend it all on sweets."

He turned, starting to walk off, when Adam called after him: "How does it work?"

"Go and find out." The Doctor answered, turning back and rolling his eyes. "Stop nagging me."

Rose raised a brow while the Doctor fired off: "The thing is, Adam, time travel's like visiting Paris. You can't just read the guidebook, you've got to throw yourself in. Eat the food, use the wrong verbs, get charged double and end up kissing complete strangers. Or is that just me?"

Rose laughed, and Terry shooed the pair off.

"Go on, try it out." She encouraged, while the Doctor added as he also shooed them away: "Off you go, then. Your first date."

Rose looked back, smiling in amusement as she warned teasingly: "You're going to get a smack, you are."

But she left anyway, while the Doctor and Terry smiled after them before letting their smiles drop the instant the other couple were gone.

"Old Earth…" The Doctor said thoughtfully, and Terry added: "Another hint: ventilation."

He frowned, when a blue-light surrounded Terry once more.

"Oh, really? Now?" She sighed, while the Doctor raised a brow.

"Looks like you're off again." He noted, and she nodded.

"See you in your future, I suppose." She waved, and he nodded.

"Goodbye for now, Terry Storm." He called. "And… thank you."

She looked at him in surprise, before smiling widely as she disappeared, leaving the Doctor to investigate Satellite Five on his own.


	35. The God Complex

Terry landed in what appeared to be an Earth hotel reception, and she shrieked.

Eleven yelped, Amy and Rory jumped violently, while the three facing the Doctor and his companions all screamed and waved their objects around in the air. The three were what had startled Terry into shrieking, but as she got over her initial shock she yelled: "Shut up!"

The newcomers stilled, blinking at her as Terry held a hand to her chest, taking deep and calming breaths as soft music played in the background while the Doctor greeted brightly: "Angel!"

"Doctor, hello." Terry nodded, and he asked: "When is this for you?"

"I just came from Nine, when you first found out about this." She gestured to herself, indicating her second regeneration and he nodded. "And before that, I came from the first time Amy met me, with the Atraxi."

Terry fixed her gaze on said redhead as she added severely: "Also; 'are we friends in the future'? Really, Amy?"

The redhead had the grace to look sheepish, but Terry was distracted when the Doctor beamed and declared: "Ah, so then this is okay."

"What's-?" Terry began, before letting out a squeak of surprise as he came up and hugged her before kissing her soundly on the lips.

"I have missed you, my angel." The Doctor announced as he pulled away, Terry gawking at him.

He ignored the look as he turned back to the new faces, gesturing at the female human dressed like a surgeon and wielding a lead pipe, the human male wielding a wooden pole, and an alien with rat-like features on its humanoid body who was waving a white flag.

"Now, we were saying?" The Doctor mused, having already forgotten, and Rory deadpanned: "You were going to fire Amy while you flirted with her."

He nodded at the female doctor, while the Doctor winced and Terry rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Amy, you know he didn't mean it." Terry laughed, and the redhead looked at her friend skeptically.

"You're not jealous that he was flirting with someone else?" She asked and Terry shrugged.

"He's a natural flirt – I'll just get my revenge the next time we run into a hot or clever man." Terry answered. "Not quite sure I'm up for flirting with a woman yet."

"Oi, wait, hot or clever man?" The Doctor interjected with a frown, and Terry nodded.

"I wonder when we'll run into Captain Jack again?" Terry pretended to muse and the Doctor shot her a dark look.

"What?" Terry teased with a grin. "You jealous?"

"Shut up – and I wasn't flirting." He huffed, and Terry rolled her eyes again as she said: "Sure you weren't. Now."

She turned away from the pouting Doctor – despite the very tempting urge to kiss him, he was really adorable when he sulked like a child – and said to the group: "Where were we really?"

"Hang on." The new woman, Rita, interjected with a puzzled frown. "How did you get here?"

"I teleported." Terry answered smoothly. "My teleporter was malfunctioning, and I somehow ended up here. Don't think I can get out, but good thing the Doctor was here."

Terry could feel the Doctor laughing silently behind her, while Rory whispered to Amy: "Er, what's she saying?"

"Shut up, just go with it." Amy ordered, and Rory lapsed into silence as Rita – still looking a little suspicious but satisfied enough to let the topic go – explained: "We just met your… friends."

She said the word hesitantly as she glanced at the Doctor, and Terry said with delightful nonchalance: "Oh, seriously, don't mind my boyfriend."

Terry could physically feel the Doctor puff up proudly at her words, but he deflated as she continued: "He's a bit of an idiot."

"Oi." The Doctor complained, but Terry just gave him a smirk before turning to the rat-like man as she noted: "Also, judging by the almost unreasonable compulsion to surrender," she nodded at the man's white flag, "I'm assuming you're from Tivoli."

"Yes." The alien, Gibbis, agreed calmly. "The most invaded planet in the galaxy. Our anthem is called 'Glory To: Insert Name Here'."

Terry grinned, while the Doctor joined in as he looked at the human male: "You with the face, Howie, you said you were surprised to be back in reception."

"The walls move." Howie explained, pushing his glasses up on his nose in a nervous gesture. "Everything changes."

The Doctor frowned, and he asked: "You, clever one. What's he talking about?"

"The corridors twist and stretch." Rita explained while the Doctor turned and walked off to the side. "Rooms vanish and pop up somewhere else. It's like the hotel's alive."

The Doctor leaned in to a small radio sitting on the hotel reception desk, switching it off as he murmured: "That's quite enough of that."

"Yeah, and it's huge," Howie interjected, "with, like, no way out."

"Have you tried the front door?" Rory asked, pointing to the door in question, and Terry smiled when Rita deadpanned: "No. In two days it never occurred to us to try the front door. Thank God you're here."

Amy laughed, before quickly stopping as Rory gave her a look, while the Doctor pulled open the hotel's front doors… to reveal a blank wall.

"They're not doors, they're walls." The Doctor mused, and Terry snorted. "Walls that look like doors. Door-walls, if you like, or dwalls. Woors even, though you'd probably got it when you said they're not doors."

"Probably." Terry said lightly, and the Doctor shushed: "Hush, you clever girl. Now, I mean, the windows are-"

He rushed over to the curtains, flinging them open to reveal… more bricks.

"Right," the Doctor announced as he turned around and faced them all again, "big day if you're a fan of walls."

Rory groaned, while Rita interjected: "It's not just that. The rooms have…" she took a deep breath, " _things_ in them."

The Doctor looked over, repeating: "'Things'? Hello! What kind of things? Interesting things? I love things, ask anyone, but not Terry. If you ask her, I love her."

"Moving on." Terry said, raising a brow, as Rita bowed her head, too worried to be amused.

She exchanged looks with her companions, before she explained cryptically: "Bad dreams."

You could almost feel the heavy, ominous weight that her words brought on everyone, Rory and Amy included, and the Doctor raised his brows before he commented: "Well, that killed the mood."

"I think only you were in the mood, Doctor." Terry noted, and he returned: "I'm always in the mood when you're around my angel."

"Ugh, please, no." Rory groaned. "No more sex references, that's what we agreed."

'"I think you just made it a sex reference, Rory." Amy commented, noting the way Terry's eyebrows has shot up while the Doctor winced.

Rory blinked and he muttered: "Oh…"

" _Anyway_." The Doctor said hurriedly as Terry gave him very arched brows in question. "How did you get here?"

He addressed Rita and her group once more, the two males looking confused by what had transpired but Rita was on top of her game as she explained instantly: "I don't know. I'd just started my shift. I must have passed out, because suddenly I was here."

"I-uh, I was blogging." Howie added, shrugging slightly. "Next thing, this."

They glanced at Gibbis, who added at last: "Oh, I was at work. I'm in Town Planning. We're lining all the highways with trees so invading forces can march in the shade."

Terry's brows shot up, and she was fighting a smile as Rita and Howie grimaced, while the Doctor noted: "Ah."

"Which is nice for them." Gibbis added, and the Doctor and his companions all intoned politely: "Yeah."

Well, the Ponds and Terry were being polite – the Doctor sounded genuinely appreciative.

" _Maybe we should 'invade' them, next._ " Terry said to the Doctor telepathically. " _We'd get to walk in the shade,_ and _we could let them be free. Or are they like the Ood, who like to serve? Do they like to be invaded?_ "

" _Hush, Miss Cheeky, I'm busy._ " The Doctor chided, though he couldn't quite keep the amused smile from his face as he said aloud: "So, what have we got. People snatched from their lives and dropped into an endless, shifting maze that looks like a 1980s hotel with bad dreams in the bedrooms."

The Doctor abruptly pulled a Rubik's cube from his pocket, twirling it around dramatically in his hand as he stated: "Well, apart from anything else, that's just rude."

"Show off." Terry noted, and he wagged a finger at her.

"You are one saucy woman." He proclaimed, and she returned: "I don't hear you complaining."

"Not at all – carry on!" He cheered, linking his arm with hers and strolling along back up the stairs. "Come along, Pond! And the rest of you lot, too."

The group all followed, trailing after the Doctor as he declared: "We'll pop back to the Tardis, I'll do a planet-wide diagnostic sweep, and then we'll have a sing… song."

The Doctor trailed off as he stared at the empty space where the Tardis had once been.

"Remind me in the future to always remind you to run the diagnostic sweep _before_ you leave the Tardis." Terry remarked, and he scowled.

"You do." He admitted sheepishly, grudgingly, and Terry sighed: "Lovely to know that you listen to me about as much as you listen to River."

"River?" He asked in confusion, when Amy arrived behind them and demanded: "Where's the Tardis?"

She and Rory looked around, while the Doctor winced as Amy asked: "You parked it there, didn't you?"

"What's a Tardis?" Howie questioned as he, Rita, and Gibbis came up behind the Ponds, and Rory explained: "Our way out. And it's gone."

He placed his face in his hands, pulling down dejectedly, while Terry glanced up warily as the hauntingly cheerful, almost carnival-like music started playing again downstairs.

"Okay," the Doctor said slowly, "this is bad. At the moment, I don't know how bad, but certainly we're three buses, a long walk and eight quid in a taxi from good."

Amy glanced at the Doctor, brows raised, before looking back at Terry questioningly while the Doctor turned to Rita and asked: "Are there any more of you?"

Howie instantly lowered his eyes, avoiding their gazes, while Rita glanced away before she replied rather evasively: "Joe. But he's tied up right now."

"Doing what?" The Doctor frowned, and Terry explained: "No, Doctor. He's _tied up_ right now."

Rita nodded, and the Doctor's brows shot up in understanding and surprise.

* * *

The Doctor peeked inside the restaurant, slowly inching inside while Terry followed him, sticking close to the doors.

She grimaced as she heard all the dolls, which looked like life-sized ventriloquist dummies, laughing their manic little laughter from where they occupied all the chairs in the plush red restaurant. The dolls stopped laughing abruptly, all turning their heads creakily to stare creepily at the Doctor and his companions as they all stepped slowly inside.

Amy and Rory remained by the doors while Terry followed the Doctor as he approached the lone man sitting in one of the only available seats – or rather, _tied_ to the seat.

"Hello." The Doctor greeted as he and Terry slowly approached the man, both ignoring the dolls as they stared at after pair. "I'm the Doctor."

"And I'm Terry Storm." Terry offered, but Joe cut to the chase as he murmured in a low voice: "You're going to die here."

The Doctor raised a brow and he answered casually: "Well, they certainly didn't mention that in the brochure."

He turned away, moving to grab an empty chair as he called: "Is Joe there? Can I have a quick word?"

"Oh, it's still me, Doctor, Miss Storm," Joe answered, "but I've seen the light."

" _I've heard that one before._ " The Doctor sighed to Terry telepathically as he grabbed another chair while placing the first besides Terry.

" _Tell me about it._ " Terry agreed as she settled into the chair while the Doctor brought up his own as Joe continued: "I lived a blasphemous life, but _he_ has forgiven my inconstancy, and soon… he shall feast."

"Well, you've been here two days." The Doctor pointed out as he twirled his seat around so that he could straddle it while facing Joe. "What's he waiting for?"

"We weren't ready." Joe answered ominously, his eyes wide and filled with a crazy glint. "We were still raw."

"But now you're what, cooked?" The Doctor questioned, almost skeptically.

But his tone was deceiving to his sharp eyes that picked up on Joe's horseshoe tie clip and the dice cufflinks on the man's suit, even as Joe said casually: "If you like. Soon you will be, too. Be patient. First, find your room."

The Doctor's eyes slid around to look at the room again as he murmured thoughtfully: "My room."

"There's a room here for everyone, Doctor." Joe explained, still in that eerie tone, as the dolls' heads creaked ominously as they turned to look at each of the companions. "Even you. Even for Miss Storm."

Terry's brows rose, while the Doctor looked at Joe and noted: "You said you'd seen the light 'now'."

"Nothing else matters anymore." Joe murmured. "Only him."

His eyes rolled slightly up to look at the ceiling, before snapping back down to the dolls as he added: "It's like these things. I used to _hate_ them. They make me laugh now."

Terry wrinkled her nose as Joe chuckled madly, before sing-songing: "Gottle o' geer. Gottle o' geer."

He laughed again, the dolls chiming in with him as they laughed in their strange little voices.

" _Ugh._ " Terry thought, and the Doctor replied slowly: " _Terry… hint?_ "

" _His 'good-luck' charms._ " Terry answered, nodding at the same items the Doctor had picked up on before.

The Doctor's brows furrowed, while the laughter in the room died, and Joe half-warned, half-threatened: "You should go. He'll be here soon."

The Doctor smiled slightly at that, and Terry rose in time with him as the pair stood up, one tall brunette and one petite one.

Terry walked off, grabbing a luggage trolley from the corner of the room, while the Doctor told Joe: "I think you should come with us."

He walked around, taking the trolley from Terry and snapping it under Joe's chair firmly while the madman stared out almost dazedly into thin air.

* * *

Terry listened to the eerily cheerful tune playing throughout the reception, while the Doctor stared thoughtfully at the four strangers.

"Why you four?" He asked at last. "That's what I don't understand. Aside from all the other things I don't understand."

He leaned in, firmly switching the music off again while Gibbis demanded anxiously: "What does it matter? Sooner or later, someone will come along and rescue us… Or enslave us."

"Don't say it like it's a good thing." Terry chided, and Gibbis gave her a sheepish look while the Doctor stated commandingly: "First, we find the Tardis. Quick thing before we go."

He looked at the four, and each of his companions as he warned: "If you feel drawn to a particular room, do _not_ go in, and make sure someone else can see you at all times."

" _That goes for you, too._ " He added telepathically to Terry pointedly, and she answered smoothly: " _I won't if you won't._ "

He almost made a face at her, only reigning it in as Rita interrupted in a low voice: "Joe said, 'he will feast'."

The Doctor turned to her, while Terry sighed to herself. She knew the Doctor's curiosity would make him open that damned door later, regardless of their deal – she only hoped he'd have the sense not to enter the room when he did.

"Is there something here with us?"

Terry refocused on the group at Rita's question, rolling her eyes as Joe began to laugh abruptly from his corner.

The Doctor and his companions all slowly turned their heads to look at the madman, the Doctor asking softly: "Something to add, Joe?"

"Here comes a candle to light you to bed." Joe replied, staring right back at the Doctor. "Here comes a chopper to chop off your head. Chop, chop, chop, chop."

Howie finally snapped, and he blurted out in exasperation and fear: "Can we do something about him?"

* * *

The group walked onto the first floor, the Doctor looking around at all the décor as they made their way down the hotel hallways. Terry walked behind him, while Gibbis wheeled Joe along behind the Time Lords, the madman's mouth taped shut by a pitiless Terry.

As Gibbis wheeled Joe into a different hallway, he commented: "Personally, I think you've got the right idea. Times like this, I think of my old school motto. 'Resistance Is Exhausting'."

Amy shot the Doctor an incredulous look while Terry stifled a snort, and Howie said suddenly to Rory from the back of the group: "I've worked out where we are."

"Hmm?" Rory questioned, and Howie stated firmly: "Norway."

"Norway?" Rory repeated incredulously, and Howie explained feverishly: "You see, the US government has _entire_ cities hidden in the Norwegian mountains."

As Rory stared at the man in disbelief, Howie continued: "You see, Earth is on a collision course with this other planet, and this is where they're going to send all the rich people when it kicks off."

"Amazing." Rory deadpanned, and Howie answered: "It's all there on the internet."

"No," Rory corrected flatly, "it's amazing you've come up with a theory even more insane than what's _actually_ happening."

Meanwhile, Terry stopped as the Doctor stopped, raising her brow as a man in just his underwear, undershirt, and a whistle around his neck, stepped out from room 158 and right before the Doctor.

The Doctor, faced by the man, greeted lightly: "Hello."

"Have you forgotten your PE kit again?" The man demanded, and everyone looked over in surprise while the Doctor looked confused.

"Right," the man shouted, "that's it, you're doing it in your pants!"

With that, he walked back into the hotel room, slamming the door behind him. Everyone stared, bewildered, but Terry tugged sharply on the Doctor's sleeve. He glanced down as she turned around sharply while calling: "Howie!"

The Doctor spotted the young man as Terry called out, and he called in alarm: "Hey! Don't!"

But it was too late, and Howie had already opened the door to room 155. Terry and the Doctor rushed over, as Howie stared inside at the group of beautiful young women laughing and giggling inside.

"Oh, look, girls." One of them said as she spotted the trio in the doorway. "It's H-H-H-Howie!"

The girls laughed, while Terry frowned as another pretty brunette mocked: "What's loser in K-K-K-Klingon?"

The girls laughed, and Terry grabbed the doorknob as Howie backed away almost dazedly, and she slammed the door just as Howie stuttered: "Shut the d, d, d, the door."

The Doctor stared at Howie – as did all the group – while the young man fidgeted with his sleeve ends almost twitchily. Noticing all the stares, Howie stammered quickly: "This is just some m, m, messed up CIA stuff, I'm, I'm, I'm telling you."

"You're right." The Doctor agreed swiftly, placing a reassuring arm around the young man and patting him comfortingly. "Keep telling yourself that. It's a CIA thing, nothing more."

The Doctor exchanged looks with Rory, who quickly came over and also placed a firm hand around the traumatized lad. Terry brought up the rear, glancing one last time back at the door to room 155 with dark eyes. But she turned away, right as a low growl sounded from somewhere inside the halls.

* * *

On the next floor up, the Doctor examined the décor even more intently than before, running his hands over every nook and cranny.

Amy and Terry meanwhile paused as they came across a few scattered pages, bending down to pick the wrinkled papers up from the floor.

"Doctor." Terry called, and Amy held out the papers as she explained: "Look."

He turned to look, but they all whipped their heads around as something roared menacingly from far ahead. Joe started struggling violently in his seat while the group all slowly started to back away, Amy saying calmly: "Okay, whatever that is, it's not real, yeah?"

"No." The Doctor answered. "No, I'm sure it isn't, but just in case, let's run away and hide anyway."

He flailed his hands before grabbing the two women and hauling them forwards as he ushered quickly: "In here."

"What happened to not going into any rooms?" Terry demanded, and he countered: "I didn't have an inclination for this room, so we're all fine!"

He quickly shoved Amy, Terry, Howie, and Gibbis into the room, and Terry gasped: "Doctor! Rory and Rita!"

The Doctor quickly poked his head back out as he shouted: "Rory, come on!"

"There was a-" Rory began, but the Doctor shouted as Terry turned to look into the room: "Come on!"

"Where's Rita?" Terry asked as Rory ran inside. "Doctor-"

"Aih!" The Doctor yelped as he slammed the door and turned to see what the whole group was staring at.

The two Weeping Angels stood, one frozen with its hands covering its face while the other stood frozen mid-snarl at them.

"Don't blink." Amy muttered firmly as the Doctor and his companions stared at the Angels firmly.

Howie, who didn't know about the Angels, frowned in confusion as he asked: "What?"

The lights flickered, flashing on and off, while Gibbis hid in a nearby cupboard, terrified out of his mind as the Angels slowly came closer, moving in the moments of brief darkness.

"Terry, Amy, get back!" The Doctor ordered, but Terry interjected quickly: "No, Doctor, they aren't real – none of the rooms are actually real."

She focused on Howie as she spoke, willing him to trust her words and to not give in. Even if she knew that his fear wasn't the point, at the end of the day...

"Nothing's real here, look." Terry urged, touching the Angels only for nothing to happen to prove her point, and the Doctor's eyes widened.

"What?" Amy whispered, while Rory glanced at Gibbis, who was cowering away from the Angels.

"It's his bad dream." Rory realized, and Terry nodded.

"Now, we have to hurry and save Rita and Jo-" Terry began, when a loud roar and a heavy stomp sounded from the hallway just outside, cutting her off.

Gibbis shrieked and hid inside his wardrobe, while the Doctor and Terry exchanged quick looks. The Doctor moved slowly towards the room door, and Amy asked warily: "Doctor, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, I just have to see what it is." The Doctor answered. "I just have to see."

He peeped through the security peep hole in the door before sucking in a breath.

"Oh, look at you." The Doctor breathed. "Oh, you are beautiful."

The Doctor suddenly flinched away from the door, and Terry whispered: "We're too late."

"Oh, dear." The Doctor agreed.

"What's happening?" Amy demanded, her voice shaking just slightly, and the Doctor explained softly as he peered through the hole once more: "I think it's going after Joe."


	36. The God Complex 2

Moments after the Doctor spoke, it went completely silent outside. Terry pushed her way through as Gibbis creaked open his wardrobe, and she wrenched open the door.

"Angel-?" The Doctor began, but she'd stuck her head outside already.

Her eyes narrowed as she saw the shadow disappearing at the end of the corridor, dragging a body along behind it, and she called sharply: "Get back here!"

She took off, sprinting after the beast as the Doctor ran after her, shouting: "Angel?! Oh!"

He realized what was going on, and he yelled: "Joe! Oi, leave him alone!"

The pair raced through the corridors, which all looked identical, quickly becoming lost in the maze. Terry knew they wouldn't be able to make it in time, but… she'd hoped. She really had.

"Joe!" She shouted, and the Doctor echoed her calls: "Joe!"

They finally came to a halt in one of the corridors, Terry stopping glumly beside the fallen die cuff-link on the ground while the Doctor walked carefully up to the slumped figure sitting against the wall.

"Joe?" He called as he approached. "Joe. Joe, what happened?"

He leaned down, checking the man's face and frowning at the pale complexion, the dead eyes.

"… Terry?" He asked quietly, and she nodded.

"He's dead." She confirmed softly as she came up behind the Doctor, Joe's cuff-link in her hand. "There was nothing we could have done for him by the time we found him."

The Doctor nodded slowly, his lips pursing in faint anger as Terry knelt beside him and the dead ex-gambler.

* * *

Back in Joe's fear room, the Doctor soniced Joe's body as it lay peacefully on the ground, wanting confirmation on Terry's diagnosis.

Rita poured out some tea in the kitchenette, while Rory said thoughtfully: "If we can wedge a chair under the door handles, that should stop anything from getting in."

He glanced at Terry, who just shrugged non-committedly. Rory did so anyways, grabbing a chair and following Howie as he urged the young man to roll a table over to add more strength in barricading the door.

Rita meanwhile poured Gibbis a warm cup of tea, before calling to the rest: "Guys, tea over here."

Terry walked over to the Doctor, leaving Amy to console Gibbis as she knew only the redhead – who shared his fear of the Angels – could.

"You were right." The Doctor sighed as Terry stopped beside him. "Of course you were."

"Now, what are you going to do?" Terry asked, and he glanced at her.

"What do you think?" He asked, his tone purposefully light as a small smile danced on his face.

But Terry saw right through him, and her own expression was serious as she said sternly: "Doctor, remember Demon's Run?"

His face instantly darkened, becoming grim, while Terry continued: "I haven't done it yet – if I do it, that is."

He just nodded once, and she continued: "But, remember what you learnt then."

" _Don't let your temper or ego get the best of you, Theta._ " Terry warned telepathically as the Doctor frowned at her. " _The Oncoming Storm can be terrifying as the avenging knight… but most times, we need the Doctor._ "

The Doctor nodded slowly, before the pair looked over as Rita walked up.

"Tea?" She offered, holding out two mugs.

The Doctor took one gratefully, while Terry shook her head.

"You need a cup, too." She reminded, pushing the remaining mug back at the gentle woman. "I can share with the Doctor."

Rita nodded, before she looked down at Joe's body, which the Doctor had since covered.

"What exactly happened to him?" Rita asked tentatively, and the Doctor sighed: "He died."

Rita paused, looking at the Doctor warily as she asked: "You are a medical doctor, aren't you? You haven't just… got a degree in cheese-making or something."

"No!" The Doctor denied, before adding: "Well, yes, both, actually."

"Doctor." Terry reminded him, and he explained to Rita: "Right; I mean there _is_ no cause. All his vital organs simply stopped, as if the simple spark of life, his loves and hates, his faiths and fears were just taken, and," he suddenly frowned, "this is a cup of tea."

"Yes…" Rita said slowly. "I just offered you some, and your girlfriend was kind enough to let me have a cup as well."

"But how did you make it?" The Doctor questioned, looking quite delighted, and Rita raised a brow at Terry.

"I did say he was an idiot." Terry reminded, making the Doctor give her an offended look while Rita smiled a little.

"You did." She noted, before explaining to the Doctor: "All hotels should have a well stocked kitchen, even," she added pointedly, "alien fake ones."

Lily smiled while the Doctor's brows shot up and his eyes widened, and Rita explained lightly: "I heard you talking when you arrived."

"You are so clever." Terry smiled, and Rita answered it shyly though it was a little strained.

Terry's expression softened, knowing what was bothering the woman – what she had just seen, before Joe's death, in her own fear room. Because of it, Terry added gently: "You've proven it many times before – you don't have to doubt yourself."

Rita looked surprised, and the Doctor also shot Terry a curious look, but Terry just waved it away lightly as she asked: "Not just that, you're brave. Faced with the possibilities of alien, and you don't even blink."

"Well," Rita shrugged, "it's no more ridiculous than Howie's CIA theory, or mine."

"Which is?" The Doctor piped up curiously, and Rita answered, her face becoming grim: "This is Jahannam."

"You're a Muslim." The Doctor realized, smiling lightly, and Rita smiled as she joked a little: "Don't be frightened."

Terry chuckled, while the Doctor laughed: "Ha! You think this is Hell."

Rita nodded, before adding: "The whole '80s hotel thing took me by surprise, though."

Terry laughed again and the Doctor chuckled at Rita's wit, before challenged lightly: "And all these fears and phobias wandering about, most are completely unconnected to us, so why are they still here?"

"Maybe the cleaners have gone on strike." Rita countered, and the Doctor laughed, while Terry smiled and said: "Oh, I like you."

"Uh oh, sorry Rita, I am going to have to ask you not to be so clever." The Doctor joked. "Or else I might lose my girlfriend."

Rita had to smile as Terry laughed. The Doctor became quite serious as he turned back to Rita and added: "But this isn't Hell, Rita."

"You don't understand." Rita answered, also sobering up under the weight of the seriousness of their circumstances once more. "I say that without fear. Jahannam will play its tricks, and there'll be times when I want to run and scream, but I've tried to live a good life, and that knowledge keeps me sane, despite the monsters and the bonkers rooms."

' _Oh, Rita._ ' Terry sighed, a small smile appearing on her face at the brave, clever woman who deserved so much more than what was coming. ' _Will I be able to save her, though? She does deserve better – they all do. But…_ '

Terry broke from her thoughts as Rita added slowly: "Gibbis is an alien, isn't he?"

"Yeah. Sorry." The Doctor answered sheepishly, and Rita muttered: "Okay. I'm going to file that under 'Freak Out About Later'."

Terry and the Doctor chuckled, exchanging fond looks, before they looked up sharply as Amy called: "Doctor, Terry, look at this. I found it in a corridor, I completely forgot I had it."

"Oh, that reminds me, I have a page too." Terry realized as she and the Doctor walked over to Amy. "Sorry, forgot. Damn, I must be getting old."

Rory snorted while the Doctor rolled his eyes at her as he quickly took the pages from the two women, before reading aloud: "Er, my name is Lucy Hayward and I'm the last one left. It took Luke first. It got him on his first day, almost as soon as we arrived."

The mood in the room got heavier as the Doctor continued: "It's funny. You don't know what's going to be in your room until you see it, then you realise it could never have been anything else."

Terry pursed her lips, glancing around as the Doctor continued: "I just saw mine. It was a gorilla from a book I'd read as a kid. My God, that thing used to terrify me. The gaps between my worships are getting shorter, like contractions."

The Doctor frowned as he continued: "This is what happened to the others, and how lucky they were. It's all so clear now. I'm so happy…"

He paused over the last words.

" _Angel? I think I need another hint._ " He called telepathically, sounding troubled, and she knew why. He'd come to the conclusion that fears were a major part in the puzzle, but her earlier hint was throwing him off.

" _They start to worship the beast, Theta._ " Terry reminded him, and the Doctor murmured as he repeated Lucy Hayward's last words: "Praise him."

"Praise him." Howie suddenly chimed in.

Instantly, the whole group looked over at the young man, and the Doctor asked slowly: "What did you just say?"

"Nothing." Howie answered with a shrug, before he started to tremble, clearing trying to fight off some kind of impulse.

"Praise him!" Howie blurted out, before quickly covering his mouth with his hand, and Gibbis cried in fear: "This is what happened to Joe!"

"God, it's going to come for me now." Howie whimpered, while Gibbis cried as he backed away: "You'll lead it right here."

"It's okay." The Doctor tried to calm Howie as everyone began talking at once. "I won't leave you. I promise you. You have my word on that."

"I don't want to get eaten." Howie whimpered, and Amy called: "Calm down."

"He's going to lead the creature right here!" Gibbis shouted, and Rita tried to calm Gibbis down as Amy and Rory did the same, while Howie continued to whimper and cower in fear.

"SHUT UP!" Terry yelled.

The group fell silent immediately, staring at the small brunette in surprise and shock that her small frame could produce such a loud shout.

"Thank you." She said, as the Doctor added: "Thank you, angel, I can finally hear myself think again."

"Don't you see?" Gibbis said desperately. "He'll lead it right here."

"What do you suggest?" Rita demanded, looking at Gibbis with a frown.

Gibbis sighed before he said urgently: "Look, whatever it is out there, it's obviously chosen Howard as its next course."

The Doctor slowly turned to stare at Gibbis while Howie held his head in his heads, and Gibbis continued: "Now, tragic though that is, this is no time for sentiment."

Rita turned away while Rory and Amy stared at the alien in disbelief as Gibbis went on: "I'm saying if it were to find him, it may be satisfied and let the rest of us go."

He looked around hopefully, before flinching at the matching dark looks on the two Time Lords' faces as they stared at him while Howie looked at Gibbis with a mix of incredulity and hurt.

"All I want to do is go home and be conquered and oppressed." Gibbis finally whined. "Is that too much to ask?!"

"It's okay." Rita interrupted. "I'll stay with Howie. You take the others and go."

"No." The Doctor said immediately. "We stay together."

He nodded at Terry, who gave a short nod back. She stayed beside Howie as the Doctor approached Gibbis, and he said softly: "Your civilisation is one of the oldest in the galaxy. Now I see why. Your cowardice isn't quaint, it's sly, _aggressive_."

Gibbis averted his eyes, while the Doctor continued: "It's how that gene of gutlessness has survived while so many others have perished."

The Doctor's eyes became steely as he informed Gibbis: "Well, not today. No one else dies today. Right?"

The Doctor stared at Gibbis, who shifted uncomfortably before finally nodding a little and mouthing: 'Okay.'

"Brilliant." The Doctor smiled, before turning back to Howie as he called: "Howie."

The boy was shivering, but the Doctor clasped a comforting arm around the young man's shoulders as he explained: "Any second, it's going to possess you again. When it does, I'm going to ask you some questions. Please try to answer them."

Howie nodded slightly as Terry led him gently in to a chair while the Doctor settled into the one opposite, waiting patiently.

"I hope my mum's all right," Howie muttered, "she's going to be w, worried."

"She'll be fine." Terry soothed. "We'll get you home before she can miss you. This isn't one of those conspiracy theories, Howie."

He nodded, before he stiffened suddenly, his eyes going slightly wide and fixating on nothing.

Terry tensed, and the Doctor called: "Howie? Howie."

Howie smiled slightly, staring at the Doctor with a mad glint in his eyes that had Terry shivering.

The Doctor, noting the signs, quickly said: "Howie, you're next. We're all dead jealous. So, tell us. How do we get a piece of the action?"

Terry almost rolled her eyes, and if she wasn't so worried for the boy she might have. As it was, she simply watched as Howie smiled smugly, while the Doctor questioned: "Why isn't he possessing all of us?"

"You guys have got," Howie answered with a tap on his temple, "all these distractions, all these obstacles."

Rita swallowed, while Howie continued with a smile: "It'd be so much easier if you just let it go, you know? Clear the path."

The Doctor's eyes narrowed, and he leant back thoughtfully while Amy tried: "You want it to find you even though you know what it's going to do?"

"Are you kidding?" Howie asked, frowning slightly as though she were daft. "He's going to kill us all? How cool is that?"

Instantly, the Doctor and his companions stood up, leaving Howie alone at the table… except for Terry.

Gibbis and Rita – the woman glancing briefly at Terry – hurried after the Doctor as he murmured: "So, it somehow feeds on our fear, but not just our fear. Somehow, it gets us to worship it. So, everything starts with fear; the rooms, Lucy's note, even the pictures in reception, has been put here to frighten us."

He frowned as he said slowly: "But, then what?"

He stared at Terry, who was staring at Howie as the young man rolled his head, almost boredly.

"Doctor?" Rita asked, and he murmured: "For now, all of you, don't give into your fears. Don't do anything, don't believe anything you see and hear."

"That makes no sense." Rory frowned, while Amy asked slowly: "And then what? What are we going to do?"

"We're going to catch ourselves a monster." The Doctor answered slowly. "I think I need a little talk with our beastie in person."

* * *

Terry sat across from Howie.

"Howie?" She asked. "Howie."

He chuckled, madly as he continued to call: "Bring me glory! Bring me death! Bring me glory! My master, I am here!"

"Howie, you have to fight it." Terry urged. "Howie, there are no such things as conspiracy theories. Howie?"

"Come to me." He called, continuing to ignore her. "I'm waiting here, for you."

"Howie." Terry called, but she could see he was gone. No, he couldn't be – if they could just break the hotel disguise before…

"Praise… him." Howie almost stuttered, the words coming slowly and as though drawn out against the young man's will. "Praise… him."

"No, Howie, fight it a little bit longer…" Terry muttered.

"Let his name be the last thing I hear." Howie whispered. "Let his breath on my skin be the last thing I feel. I was lost in shadows, but he found me."

Gibbis glanced at Terry from where he was standing in the doorway to the back of the welcome desk in the reception hall, but she remained focused on Howie as he sat, tied to a chair, while he wailed into the intercom: "His love was a beacon that led me from darkness to light, and now I am blinded by his majesty. Humbled by his glory! Praise… him!"

The intercom suddenly screeched, letting Terry know that the Doctor had succeeded in trapping the beast with him for 'a conversation', and Howie jerked, blinking rapidly.

"What's going on?" He demanded, before his eyes focused on Terry.

"You lied to me." He accused, and she answered calmly: "Yes."

"You lied to me." He hissed, and she replied: "You said that already."

"And the coward is standing behind me?" Howie snarled, glancing back at Gibbis as he started to struggle against his bonds.

"Gibbis, don't reply." Terry warned. "Howie, you've got to fight it – trust me, this isn't Norway, or anything to do with the CIA. Actually, did you know the CIA makes up the conspiracy theories to make people think they should be feared?"

"Stop lying." Howie hissed, and Terry thought to herself: ' _Yeah, okay, I'm making this up, but I sure as hell ain't gonna admit that to you._ '

"Really?" Terry challenged. "Come on, Howie – you're a Trekkie, right?"

He glared at her, or rather the thing possessing him glared at her, but she continued: "Go on – impress a girl."

"You lie." He hissed, and she shrugged.

"Don't believe me?" She asked. "I know you think Klingons are a vicious, evil race that are brutal in battle, but they're also admirable because of that strength. Star Fleet's afraid of them, right? They don't want to risk a war with them."

Howie stared at her as she continued: "See? I know what I'm talking about. I'm a fan, a geek, a nerd, call it what you like, same as you. But Howie, come on – conspiracy theories? It's just like the shows, the fictions – they aren't real."

' _We think._ ' She added mentally. ' _Technically, I have no right to say this, since I'm now living in a world I thought was just fiction._ '

Howie shifted, and Terry went on hopefully: "You can fight this, Howie. You overcame your stutter, didn't you? You're stronger than this, you're braver."

He blinked, but shifted again as Terry encouraged: "Come on, you know I'm right."

"Yes…" Howie murmured, before a mad smile appeared on his face. "Of course you are. Or, you think you are."

"Howie?" Terry asked, frowning, and Howie stated: "Nice try, Miss Storm."

He suddenly broke out of his bindings, the ropes seeming to have snapped off mysteriously – just like they had for Joe – and he lunged at Terry. The Time Lady shrieked as Gibbis yelped, while Howie punched Terry right above her temple, knocking the Time Lady out momentarily.

"I am already enlightened."

She vaguely heard Howie cry triumphantly as her world spiraled away into darkness.

*A/N I don't usually respond to reviews here, but in response to 'guest' review: I'm afraid I may not be able to post extra during Spring Break as I will be traveling a bit. I also upload based on how much I can write in the week, and with four stories going on at the same time, unfortunately I have had to cut down to only one update per week for the most part in order to ensure I can maintain my weekly schedule. Sorry, but thank you for showing such interest! I promise to try to keep it up!


	37. The God Complex 3

Terry slowly came to, blinking away the white spots from her vision to see the empty chair where Howie had been.

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" She moaned, shoving herself up onto her feet unsteadily.

"You!" She pointed at Gibbis, who flinched from where he was cowering in the corner by the doorway. "Where'd Howie go?!"

"He got away – I tried to stop him!" Gibbis said defensively, but Terry snapped: "Oh, save it for later!"

She took off running, shouting: "Howie?! Howie!"

But he was nowhere to be seen, and she muttered: "No, no, come on! Howie!"

She had to save the young man, the boy who had gone to speech therapy to overcome a massive stammer, the boy who had proven that he could achieve great things, things that might not save a universe but could change a life, could change _lives_. His life, his mother's life as a proud parent, his mother who was waiting for him…

"Howie!" Terry shouted, but she was starting to despair that she would get to him in time. It had been too much time already. Time…

As Terry was running, she suddenly slowed down, turning her head very slowly. Her every cell drawn to a door marked number 13.

"…Howie?" She murmured, even as she reached out a hand towards the doorknob.

And hesitated.

"No." She muttered. "I mustn't… I don't even know what would be in there."

But the urge was strong, and without fully realizing it Terry had opened the door. Her eyes went wide, and she slammed the door shut quickly, leaning against it shakily.

"What?" She whispered.

* * *

Terry ran through the corridors, calling: "Rita! Doctor!"

"Terry?"

She skid to a stop and popped her head over the stair railings to see the Doctor standing beside Rita on the stairs, about a flight down from where she was. Good, she wasn't late then.

"Angel, are you all right?" The Doctor demanded, hurrying up as she came rushing down. "How did Howie escape?"

"It was like his ropes just suddenly fell off." Terry explained. "I think it must have been the same mysterious 'warden' who brings people here – and the same thing that set Joe loose, too."

He nodded, while Rita looked confused.

"Wait, sorry." Rita interjected. "You already know Howie's dead?"

Terry hesitated before nodding slowly, and Rita asked: "How?"

"Easy, he escaped, and she's found us clearly not looking for him." The Doctor answered swiftly.

" _No need to tell her more things that will scare her._ " He added to Terry telepathically, and she replied: " _I agree. And, Doctor – behind you._ "

The Doctor turned, his eyes falling on the CCTV camera and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Got you, Mr. Minotaur." He murmured, before looking at Terry. "Can you stay here?"

" _Keep an eye on everyone?_ " He added to her meaningfully, probably talking about Gibbis, who had proven so self-preserving, he was willing to sacrifice everyone else if it meant he could live.

Terry nodded. " _Of course. Use the sonic to come find me when you're done._ "

The Doctor grinned, kissing the top of her head before running off. Terry turned to Rita as the woman slowly approached the security camera and murmured: "Praise… him."

The woman then shook her head, as though waking up in alarm, and Terry gently took Rita's arm. As Rita turned wide, troubled eyes on the Time Lady, Terry said softly: "It's okay – I understand."

"I have to go away." Rita said shakily, and Terry hesitated.

"Rita, it's feeding on your belief." Terry admitted, and Rita frowned. "The monster isn't drawn to your fears, it's drawn to your belief in your religion. That's why we-"

"'Worship' him." Rita realized, and Terry nodded.

"The only way to turn him away… is to break that belief." Terry said quietly. "But, in your case, it's your religion."

Rita's eyes were filled with sorrow as she murmured: "I cannot break my faith."

"Well, then, I won't let you go off on your own." Terry replied, and Rita's jaw set.

The woman blinked, however, as Terry smiled conspiratorially and said: "We'll go together."

She leaned over the banisters and called: "Amy!"

"But-" Rita protested, as Amy called back: "What?"

"I praised him already as well." Terry explained coolly to Rita, before calling back: "Pond, come on! Leave Rory; Rory, look out for Gibbis, okay?"

"What?" Rita gasped in horror, and Terry continued firmly as she heard Amy moving downstairs: "But, it's all right. Trust me – or, rather, don't because faith only makes the thing stronger."

"How can you be so calm?" Rita wondered, and Terry smiled a little sadly.

"A wise man once said: 'Don't watch the clock – do what it does. Keep going.'" Terry quoted. "That's what you're doing, aren't you? Because you're brave; that's why I like you, Rita, and I won't let you go and try by yourself."

Rita stared at Terry, just as Amy came bounding up.

"Terry?" Rory called, and Terry called back: "I'm just going to borrow Amy for a second. Come on, Amy, Rita."

She began walking off, but Rita pulled her to a stop.

"But, the Doctor-" Rita began, and Terry dismissed: "He'll figure it out."

' _I hope._ ' She added to herself as Amy asked suspiciously: "What's going on?"

"We're going to catch a beastie." Terry answered as she linked arms with Rita and basically hauled the woman off while Amy trailed behind them.

* * *

The Doctor had reached the security room by that point, and he said brightly as he noted the nine monitors against one wall: "Oh, you beauty. Come on, big fellow, where are you?"

He paused as he saw movement in one of the corridors, and his face drained of colour.

"Terry?" He gasped as he saw the small brunette wandering around in the corridor with Rita and Amy. "Rita, Amy, where are you going?"

He quickly dialed the security phone, calling into the closest room that he could see the two women wandering by.

* * *

Terry paused, glancing back at room 7 as she heard the phone ring from inside.

' _Okay, not a lot of time left then._ ' Terry thought to herself as she pulled Rita to a stop with her.

"Sorry, I've got to take this." Terry explained as she led them back into the room so she could answer the phone, but Amy jerked to a stop.

"That's…" She began, but Terry answered firmly: "It's all right, Amy. It's all right."

And with that, she led them into Amy's fear room. Amy's eyes went wide as she stared at the little girl in wellingtons, sitting on the suitcase by the window and waiting for her Doctor to appear.

"Oh…" Amy whispered, while Rita asked in confusion: "What?"

"Rita, Amy, just hold it together. Remember, it's not actually real." Terry ordered before she grabbed the ringing telephone.

"Doctor?" She answered, gesturing to Rita to shut the bedroom door.

"What are you doing?!" He demanded, and she winced. He sounded really angry… and worried.

"I'm going for a walk with Amy and Rita." She explained, and he said flatly: "You started to praise it, didn't you?"

"Only once." Terry confirmed, before glancing back at Rita, who was watching her mutely. "Rita's slipped it out a few times already, though. Amy hasn't… yet. Have you figured it out?"

"Where are you?" The Doctor demanded, ignoring her question – which she took to mean he was almost done working it all out - and Terry pointed out: "The maze has already started to move – you won't be able to just find where we are."

"… Give me two ticks – and keep the Minotaur away." The Doctor ordered, and Terry nodded even as the Doctor hung up swiftly.

"He'll be here soon." Terry promised.

Amy just continued to stare at her childhood figure, while Rita pointed out: "The hotel will keep us apart."

"He'll be here soon." Terry repeated, before she glanced up sharply as they heard a loud growl coming from somewhere down the hall.

"Oh no." Rita whispered, but Terry said firmly: "Rita, just keep yourself together. Okay?"

The Time Lady rushed to barricade the door, pushing chairs and even the bed mattress against the door, as Rita crouched down into a small ball in the corner.

"I can feel the rapture approaching," Rita whispered, "like a wave."

"You can fight it." Terry encouraged, and Rita looked up at her.

"Terry, go." She whispered. "Take Amy, and go. I shouldn't have brought you here with me, I shouldn't have placed you both in danger as well."

"Don't be silly." Terry dismissed. "Now, I've got you, so don't worry. Okay?"

"Please, Terry, just go!" Rita insisted. "I can feel it, I can feel the bliss, and I don't want you to witness this. I want you to remember me the way I was."

"I will." Terry answered firmly. "I'll always remember you as the brave, kind Rita. And you know what? Everyone will, because we're _going_ to get you out of here."

"Oh, Terry." Rita sighed. "Praise… him."

"No, Rita, stay with me." Terry urged, bending down beside the other woman, before she looked back sharply as something roared right outside the bedroom door.

"Let her go!" Terry shouted at the Minotaur that stood outside, and it snorted.

"No, you can, so let her go! Free her, and I swear to it that we _will_ free you!" Terry insisted, before she froze in surprise as the Minotaur spoke to her alone:

" _And what freedom can you offer me, when I know what was in your fear room?_ "

"What?" Terry asked, feeling herself still, and the Minotaur continued:

" _I know what you cannot outrun, what you will never be able to outrun._ "

Terry's eyes widened as the doors suddenly burst open, and the Minotaur appeared in the doorway.

 _"Your time is coming; your Doctor cannot save you._ "

Terry stayed stock still, frozen by some strange force, while Rita laughed and Amy shivered, as the Minotaur roared.

"Praise him." Rita whispered. "I am blessed; praise him."

"Rita, no!" Terry cried, breaking out of her frozen trance and rushing towards Rita.

But it was one moment too late, and Terry screamed while Rita's life was sucked out of her as the Minotaur devoured her faith.

"NO!"

Terry stood, shaking with anger and confusion as she turned to the Minotaur.

"You killed her." She said quietly. "You killed someone I liked."

" _What will you do, Daemon?_ "

Terry's eyes flashed with anger, not even noticing as Amy sank to her knees with wide eyes and breathing heavily.

"Praise… him." Amy whispered, as the Minotaur stated:

" _She will be next, Time Lady; your time is not now._ "

"What?" Terry asked, brows furrowing in confusion, and the Minotaur repeated:

" _Your time is not now._ "

"Terry!"

The Doctor's voice rang out from somewhere outside, and Rory added: "Amy!"

"Just leave them, why can't we leave them?!" Gibbis's voice shrieked, as the Doctor appeared in the doorway behind the Minotaur.

"Doctor!" Amy whimpered as the Minotaur roared, while the Doctor and Rory paused, seeing little Amelia waiting for the Doctor.

"Time..." Terry murmured, and the Minotaur repeated:

" _Your time is not now._ "

That snapped the Doctor out of his surprise, and he rushed to place himself between the Minotaur and Terry as he commanded: "Let her go."

The Minotaur roared, but the Doctor snapped: "I _have_ got it."

He faced the beast as he said, his voice getting louder: "It's not fear; it's faith. Not just religious faith," he nodded at poor Rita, "faith in something. Howard believed in conspiracies, that external forces controlled the world. Joe had dice cufflinks and a chain with a horseshoe. He was a gambler. Gamblers believe in luck, an intangible force that helps them win or lose."

He gestured to Gibbis as he continued: "Gibbis has rejected any personal autonomy and is waiting for the next batch of invaders to oppress him and tell him what to do. They all believe there's something guiding them, about to save them. That's what you replace, you convert their faith into an energy that you can consume."

He waved around in general as he continued: "Every time someone was confronted with their most primal fear, they fell back on their most fundamental faith. And that's when they were exposed to you. That's why you kept showing Rory a way out."

He motioned to the surprised man as he went on: "He's not religious or superstitious, so there's no faith for him to fall back on."

He then pointed at the Minotaur as he added: "You've got Amy because of her faith in me, and Terry – well, I'm not sure why, but you won't have them, I won't let you."

The Minotaur snorted, and the Doctor frowned.

"What do you mean, you don't want Terry?" He asked, confused, and the Minotaur roared again.

The Doctor's face changed, and he looked almost… frightened.

"Doctor?" Rory asked, while Amy whispered again: "Praise… him."

"Oh, no, no, no." Rory murmured, turning back to his wife worriedly, as the Doctor glanced at Terry fearfully.

She wasn't even looking at him, looking straight at the Minotaur as it said for her alone:

" _Your Doctor cannot save you._ "

Terry slowly shook her head, and the Doctor asked worriedly: "Terry?"

But the Minotaur roared:

" _So, run, if you will; run, until you can run no further. Until the time comes, Daemon, born of fire, of ash, of last glimmering hope._ "

A strange feeling came over Terry, and she felt like she was sinking underwater as the Minotaur finished:

" _Your Doctor cannot save you; as you cannot save him._ "

"Angel, no!" The Doctor cried, suddenly reaching for her when she let out a scream.

Rory looked over in alarm, while Terry was abruptly wrapped up in a bright glimmering light as she started to disappear.

"Doctor!" Rory cried, and the Doctor whispered: "Her faith… was in us. She believed I could save her as she would always save me. He broke that faith."

The Doctor turned to the Minotaur as Terry disappeared.

"He broke it… because he feared _her_ more."

* * *

Terry landed, dazed and confused. What had just happened? And her head…

"Terry?" Rose asked in surprise, and Terry blinked at the girl slowly.

"… Rose?" She asked, and the blonde nodded as she looked at the petite brunette curiously.

"Are you all right?" Rose asked in concern. "You seem really out of it. And the light when you appeared was different, g-"

"When are we?" Terry murmured, shaking her head as she tried to get her bearings.

"We're in Canary Wharf, tracking some strange ghosts that have been appearing around the world." Rose explained. "The Doctor's gone, and taken my mum with him."

"What?" Terry asked stupidly, before realization hit her. "Oh…"

She looked around the Tardis, her heart sinking as she realized what Rose meant, and when this must be.

"Oh."

*A/N Dum dum dum~ sorry but not sorry about the cliffhangers there. But the veil around Terry has to darken before it can lighten and all things be revealed.


	38. Army of Ghosts

"Oh…"

"I don't like the sound of that 'oh'." Rose commented, and Terry shook her head.

"Nor should you." The Time Lady sighed, before squeaking as the Tardis shook abruptly.

"What's going on?" Rose asked in alarm as she waved her arms to catch her balance.

"We're being lifted up." Terry realized as she hurried over to check the monitor on the console, examining it with the blonde companion at her side.

"But where're we going?" Rose wondered, and Terry glanced at her.

"You know, Rose Tyler, this is why I like you." She noted, and Rose raised a brow. "You're clever, and ask the right questions."

Rose snorted, while Terry hurried off to the Tardis doors as they felt the Tardis shake again when it landed with a bump.

"We're on a truck." Rose called as she kept her eyes on the monitor, and Terry nodded.

"I know." She answered. "Now, come here."

"Why?" Rose asked, even as she came hurrying over.

"Because I like the company." Terry joked, making Rose snort again with amusement. "But seriously; we're about to drive passed the Doctor."

"And?" Rose asked, and Terry grinned.

"And," Terry explained, "he'll have a message for you."

Rose examined the Time Lady for a moment before she said bluntly: "You want to surprise him, don't you?"

"Maybe." Terry admitted, making Rose laugh again. "But he really does have a message for you."

"All right, all right." Rose chuckled. "When do we look?"

"Now."

Terry cracked the door open slightly as she spoke, gesturing for Rose to peer out.

The companion peeked outside, instantly locking eyes with the Doctor as he stood off to the other side of what appeared to be a warehouse. He nodded briefly at her, patting his suit pocket as though absently, but with a meaningful look in her direction.

Rose nodded, before grinning as she moved aside and Terry peeked out as well.

She grinned as the Doctor blinked in shock, his eyes going wide before they filled with amusement as she stuck her tongue out at him. He shook his head briefly, before quickly turning away and pretending to be engrossed in whatever Yvonne of Torchwood had to explain to him about their secret organization.

With a satisfied smile, Terry shut the Tardis door and turned around to see Rose already rummaging in the Doctor's coat pocket, digging around for the psychic paper.

"See? You're clever." Terry smiled as she walked over, and Rose just shook her head.

"And you're a tease." She returned. "You could have told me about the psychic paper but you wanted to tease the Doctor."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Terry answered, lifting her nose as though pompously, and Rose laughed at her friend.

Terry joined in briefly, before grinning as Rose finally pulled out the psychic paper triumphantly.

"Got it." She grinned, and Terry grinned back.

"Well, Rose Tyler," Terry chuckled, "it looks like we're going to have to sneak out of here."

* * *

As soon as the Tardis was set down, and they knew they were in the clear, the two young women snuck out of the doors carefully. Rose glanced around the warehouse they'd been deposited in, quickly ducking back when she spotted the two guards sitting chatting around the corner.

"Rose." Terry whispered, poking the blonde and nodding to a white lab coat that had been left on a table nearby.

The companion saw it and quickly snatched it up, pulling it on as she glanced at Terry.

"What about you?" She questioned, but Terry shook her head.

"I think I can pull off looking confident enough without the coat." She joked, and Rose shook her head.

"Of course." She sighed, before moving off.

The pair strode out confidently, and Rose shook her head internally. It never failed to amaze her how both Terry and the Doctor could just appear to fit in anywhere, few questions asked, just by being confident. Actually, it was disconcerting to know how unconcerned the human race could be sometimes.

"Rose, you go that way." Terry instructed suddenly, nodding to the far side of the warehouse, which led to what looked like a lab. "I have to go up to the Doctor."

"Why?" Rose asked in surprise, but Terry shook her head.

"Sorry." She apologized. "I can't be down there. You'll see why."

"Spoilers." Rose sighed, making a face, and Terry chuckled.

"Spoilers." She agreed, giving Rose an apologetic and almost melancholy look. "Sorry, Rose."

Rose shrugged, before waving at Terry.

"See you later, then, I suppose." She called as she walked away and Terry waved back.

"Yeah…" She sighed to herself, before shaking her head.

She needed to get to the Doctor, and fast. There was only one way to do that.

* * *

The Doctor walked into Yvonne's office, grimly satisfied in having stopped their 'ghost shifting'. Jackie walked beside him, still looking mostly confused though she was also smug that the Doctor had told the annoying – in her opinion – woman off.

"Please, take a seat, Doctor." Yvonne said, gesturing at the chair on the other side of her desk as she made to sit down in her own seat before her laptop.

The Doctor had just taken his seat when a security guard called: "Ma'am."

Yvonne, the Doctor and Jackie all looked up, the latter two's eyes going wide as the security guard came in pulling a very familiar short brunette woman.

"You really don't have to pull, I can walk." Terry grumbled, but the guard ignored her as he explained to Yvonne: "We found this woman wandering in the basement warehouse. She claimed to know you."

"What?" Yvonne began, when the Doctor cut in: "Right, well, you could let her go for starters – she's clearly not running anywhere."

Yvonne shot the Doctor a look while Terry told her 'escort': "See? Listen to the Doctor."

"You know each other?" Yvonne asked, brows raised, and the Doctor glanced at the blonde woman while Terry snorted.

"Yes, we do." Terry replied. "You're Torchwood, so put it together; you have the Torchwood Foundation Charter names. The Doctor, Rose Tyler, and…?"

"Ah." Yvonne commented dryly as understanding dawned. "The famous Terry Storm. Pleasure to meet you… though Queen Victoria had a notably more favourable account written on you."

She said this as she eyed the defiant, somewhat condescending brunette woman before her, and Terry raised a brow in return.

"Yes, well, times change." She answered pointedly, nodding at the ghost lever room just across from Yvonne's office.

Yvonne pursed her lips, while Terry turned and greeted the amused Time Lord as he stood up: "Doctor. 'Rose'."

She nodded cheekily at Jackie, who stared at her in surprise, while the Doctor chuckled.

"Angel." He answered, gesturing for her to sit down in the chair he'd vacated.

"Thank you, but I'll stand." Terry answered, and the Doctor shrugged as he settled himself back into the chair. Terry stood beside him as Jackie just shook her head and turned away – she'd learnt not to question things too much when it related to the strange Time Lady.

"So, when is this for you?" He asked casually, and Terry paused.

She'd come from his future, but… again, a slight frown marred her features as she couldn't quite remember the circumstances under which she'd left.

"Spoilers." She murmured absently, making the Doctor frown at her questioningly. "And before that, I came from Satellite Five just after you met this me for the first time."

She gestured at her current body, and the Doctor's eyes lit up even as he pulled a face.

"Ah, that day." He mused. "It started out so well, too."

"Mm, not the day before that, though." Terry noted absently, and the Doctor made another face.

"I know." He said, a little quietly. "I never meant to be like that. And I never forgot who I am after that day – I promise."

"I know." Terry answered calmly. " _I believe in 'the Doctor'._ "

The Doctor smiled at her telepathic comment, when Yvonne finally cut in: "What are you two talking about?"

The two Time Lords turned to her in surprise, having forgotten – not really, but kind of – that she was there. They were interrupted, however, as Yvonne's computer beeped, and a male voice called: "Yvonne? I think you should see this. We've got a visitor."

Yvonne frowned, glancing at Terry before looking at her laptop as she opened up the video link as the man continued: "We don't know who she is, but funnily enough, she arrived at the same time as the Doctor."

Yvonne raised a brow, looking from her screen to Terry to the Doctor before she turned her laptop so the two Time Lords could see her screen. The Doctor kept his face carefully blank while Terry raised a brow as they saw an Indian scientist – Rajesh – seated before the camera with none other than Rose Tyler beside him.

"She also one of yours?" Yvonne asked with a raised brow.

"I'm not 'one of' the Doctor's." Terry protested with a frown, while the Doctor answered without a beat of hesitation: "Never seen her before in my life."

"Good." Yvonne commented, ignoring Terry. "Then we can have her shot."

"Oh, all right then. It was worth a try." The Doctor sighed while Terry crossed her arms. "That's, that's Rose Tyler. And you should listen to Terry," he nodded at the Time Lady, "she's not 'one of' mine."

"Thank you." Terry stated smugly, while Yvonne just raised another brow.

Terry ignored the woman this time as she waved at the camera and called jokingly: "Hello again, Rose, caught already?"

"Very funny." Rose answered, before waving awkwardly. "Hello."

The Doctor waved back, while Yvonne asked: "Well, if that's Rose Tyler, who's she?"

She nodded at Jackie, who'd stayed in the corner of the room, and Terry smiled when Jackie replied defiantly: "I'm her mother."

"Oh, you travel with her mother?" Yvonne asked dryly, looking at the Doctor, who winced.

"He kidnapped me." Jackie interjected, glaring at the Doctor, while Terry chuckled.

Yvonne just looked between them, as the Doctor chimed in pleadingly, scrunching his face: "Please, when Torchwood comes to write my complete history, don't tell people I travelled through time and space with her mother."

Yvonne half-snorted half-scoffed in return, while Terry grinned at the Doctor as he made a face back. But an ominous metal thud from the lever room sounded, drawing Yvonne and Terry's attention even as Jackie hissed at the Doctor: "Charming."

"I've got a reputation to uphold." The Doctor countered, when Terry nudged him as Yvonne stood up.

The Doctor glanced at Terry as Yvonne called sharply: "Excuse me?"

" _The lever room._ " Terry told the Doctor, and his eyes narrowed while Yvonne stalked into said room, saying sternly: "Everyone? I thought I said stop the ghost shift. Who started the programme?"

The three employees sitting at their desks didn't respond, all staring blankly ahead while typing away at their computers as the levers for the ghost shifts slowly started to move on its own.

"But I ordered you to stop!" Yvonne shouted, pointing at the levers. "Who's doing that?"

" _Angel?_ " The Doctor asked as he watched with a frown, and she answered: " _They've been upgraded._ "

He frowned at her language, before his eyes widened.

All the while, Yvonne had been scolding her team as she stepped into the lever room: "Right, step away from the monitors, everyone. Gareth, Addy, stop what you're doing, right now. Matt, step away from your desk. That's an order!"

Realizing her team wasn't going to respond at all, she shouted: "Stop the levers! Andrew!"

The other scientists in the room, who had been watching the whole thing apprehensively, hurried forwards at Yvonne's order, grabbing the levers and trying to pull back on them.

"Stop the levers!" Yvonne shouted as the scientists struggled with the levers.

The Doctor meanwhile had dashed to the side, examining the woman seated before one of the monitors on the left side of the room, Terry right beside him. The Doctor peered at the woman's ears, where she was wearing two strange Bluetooth devices that confirmed Terry's words and the Doctor's suspicions.

Noticing their preoccupation, Yvonne hurried over as she called to the dark-skinned woman still typing away at her computer: "Addy, step away from the desk. Listen to me. Step away from the desk."

"She can't hear you." The Doctor replied grimly before glancing at 'Addy's' computer.

"They're overriding the system." He realized as he saw the code that was scrolling up the woman's screen. "We're going into Ghost Shift."

He glanced up at the white wall at the opposite end of the room, which was slowly starting to glow with a bright white light.

"But why?" Yvonne demanded, and Jackie asked as she came up behind them: "I thought we stopped them?"

"It's the ear piece." The Doctor explained to Yvonne. "It's controlling them. I've seen this before."

" _Theta, hurry._ " Terry warned as she watched the portal starting to open where the light was coming from.

The Doctor pulled his sonic screwdriver from his jacket, pointing it at Addy's ear. He paused just briefly, glancing down at the young woman he was about to sonic, and he apologized grimly: "Sorry. I'm so sorry."

Terry winced, averting her eyes as the Doctor soniced Addy's earpiece. She knew it wasn't Martha, knew that it was Martha's cousin and the Doctor had yet to even meet Martha Jones, but she couldn't watch as the woman who looked exactly like her friend screamed in agony.

The two men on the other side of the room - Gareth and Matt – also yelled out in pure pain as the Doctor soniced Addy's earpiece, before all three humans abruptly collapsed forwards on their desks. Dead.

Terry was moving instantly, avoiding Addy's body as she typed quickly at the woman's computer while Yvonne demanded: "What happened? What did you just do?"

"They're dead." The Doctor answered grimly as he leaned over to watch Terry over her shoulder while she worked.

"No, type code ninety six thousand and four." He ordered her, and she quickly did as he said while Jackie said in horror: "You killed them."

"Oh, someone else did that long before I got here." The Doctor replied darkly, while Terry typed furiously.

"But you killed them!" Jackie protested, and the Doctor snapped as he glanced at the blonde women irascibly: "Jackie, I haven't got time for this."

"What are those earpieces?" Yvonne demanded, and the Doctor didn't even look up from where he was watching Terry as he ordered shortly: "Don't."

"Doctor, this-" Terry began, gesturing at the screen in frustration as it refused to listen to her counter-commands.

He quickly moved to one of the other computers, typing away furiously as he tried to take over the programme, while Yvonne protested as she stared at the earpieces: "But they're standard comms devices. How does it control them?"

"Don't touch them." Terry warned as she hurried to try one of the other computers as well, and the Doctor added: "Trust me, leave them alone."

"But what are they?" Yvonne demanded irritably as she reached forward and yanked one of the earpieces off Addy's ear… along with a whole length of grey matter.

"Urgh!" Yvonne and Jackie groaned in utter disgust and horror, both their faces scrunching up.

"Oh, God!" Yvonne gasped as she dropped the earpiece and the brain matter attached to it. "It goes inside their brain."

"What about the Ghost Shift?" The Doctor called, and Yvonne glanced up.

Quickly becoming professional once more, she answered: "Ninety percent there and still running. Can't you stop it?"

"Angel?" The Doctor asked, and she answered flatly: "Nothing's working."

"They're still controlling it." The Doctor muttered grimly. "They've hi-jacked the system."

"Who's they?" Yvonne asked urgently but the Doctor spoke to Terry over the other woman: "Is it a remote transmitter?"

The Time Lady nodded in confirmation, and the Doctor reached for his sonic instantly as he muttered: "But then it's got to be close by."

He held up his sonic, quickly running a scan around as he muttered: "I can trace it."

The light started blipping to the right, and the Doctor took off at once, Terry hot on his heels as the Time Lord shouted firmly: "Jackie, stay here!"

"Keep those levers down!" Yvonne shouted at her own team as she ran after Terry and the Doctor. "Keep them offline!"

The Doctor meanwhile led the way down the corridors, his beeping sonic taking them towards the stairs. As they walked, they passed two soldiers going in the opposite direction, and Yvonne ordered: "You two. You come with us."

"Yes, ma'am." The soldiers answered instantly, following her at once.

"We don't need them." Terry warned, and Yvonne dismissed: "I'll be the one to decide that."

"I'm saying it for all of your safety." Terry answered sternly, but Yvonne replied curtly: "Thank you, Miss Storm, but our men know how to handle aliens."

Terry pursed her lips, but made no further comment as she turned to the front once more just as the Doctor led them out onto an unoccupied floor a few floors below Yvonne's office.

As the Doctor's sonic led them to a closed-off area covered with plastic sheets, the Doctor slowed down, a deep frown etched across his face.

"What's down here?" He questioned, and Yvonne shrugged helplessly.

"I don't, I don't know." She admitted. "I think it's building work. It's just renovations."

The Doctor glanced back at her and her men, and he warned: "You should go back."

"You two are the same." Yvonne scoffed, making no move to leave.

The Doctor didn't have time to persuade her otherwise, and he simply said to Terry telepathically: " _Stay close, angel._ "

" _I know._ " She answered grimly as they carefully made their way through the curtains.

The Doctor kept his sonic pointed ahead of him, the device beeping softly as they went deeper inside the plastic sheets, and Terry tugged him to a wary stop. The Doctor let her, keeping one hand over hers and holding her close to his back as he examined his beeping sonic.

"What is it?" Yvonne asked carefully as she stopped beside the Time Lords. "What's down here?"

"Earpieces, ear pods." The Doctor murmured quietly as he slowly looked forwards once more. "This world's colliding with another, and I think I know which one."

He slowly moved his sonic out a little to his right, just as dark shadows appeared behind the plastic curtains on all sides of the small group. The figures would have been hard to make out behind the plastic sheets, had it not been for the extremely distinctive - at least for the two Time Lords – square-shaped bars around the figures' heads.

"What are they?" Yvonne gasped, while the Doctor stated grimly: "They came through first."

"Doctor…" Terry hissed as the figures started to cut through the plastic sheets.

He barely heard her, too busy staring grimly at the metal beings that started to rip through the plastic. "The advance guard."

"Doctor!" Terry called sharply, at the same time he spat: "Cybermen!"

"Run!" Terry ordered, grabbing Yvonne just as the two soldiers guarding them opened fire on the Cybermen as the metal aliens moved into two straight lines before them.

"Leave your weapons, run!" Terry ordered, but it was too late.

The Doctor pulled aside the plastic sheet that they'd come through, only to find himself faced with another Cyberman. They were trapped.

* * *

The trio were escorted back into the lever room under tight guard, Terry standing between the Doctor and Yvonne as they were marched along with their hands behind their heads.

The instant they were led inside the room, the Doctor yelled at everyone: "Get away from the machines. Do what they say. Don't fight them!"

"Quickly, let go of those levers!" Terry shouted with him, starting forwards urgently. "Now!"

But it was too late, as the Cybermen activated their guns attached to their forearms and shot the scientists who had been desperately trying to hold the levers back.

"No!" Terry screamed, starting forward, but the Doctor grabbed her and hauled her back to safety as the scientists fell, dead.

Yvonne's hands had flown to her mouth in horror and despair, while Jackie hurried up to the group to ask the Doctor with wide eyes: "What are they?"

"We are the Cybermen." The Cyberman closest to them answered. "The ghost shift will be increased to one hundred percent."

He placed his arm over his chest, using the computer matrix inside its body that was in control of the whole ghost shift system to make the levers move up once more.

"Online." A computerized voice stated.

Terry's grip on the Doctor's arm tightened as he held her to his chest, both staring at the far wall as it lit up brighter than ever and began to shimmer.

"Here come the ghosts." The Doctor said grimly, and Terry's jaw locked as the ghostly figures started to appear amidst the shimmering light. With the ghosts came the sound of dozens of heavy, marching steps – very familiar steps.

"But these Cybermen," Jackie whispererd in confusion amidst the fear, "what've they got to do with the ghosts?"

"Do you never listen?" The Doctor snapped. "A footprint doesn't look like a boot."

"Doctor." Terry said sternly, though her grip on him tightened as the lead Cyberman, or the Cyberleader, called: "Achieving full transfer."

The Doctor glanced at Terry before looking back to the front at the appearing figures as he explained to Jackie grimly: "They're Cybermen. All of the ghosts are Cybermen. Millions of them, right across the world."

"What?" Jackie gasped as the shadowy figures before them solidified to reveal dozens upon dozens of Cybermen marching through the portal towards them

"They're invading the whole planet." Yvonne murmured, and Terry shook her head.

"No, it's worse than that." She answered, and the Doctor stated flatly: "It's too late for an invasion - it's a victory."

"No." Terry shook her head, making the other three glance at her. "It's worse than even that, I'm afraid. It's war."

" _War_?" Jackie repeated in horror, while the Doctor frowned, but Terry nodded to the nearest computer screen.

The group all turned to look, and the Doctor and Yvonne's mouths dropped in identical 'O's of horror as they saw the readings that had appeared and the message flashing again and again across the middle of the screen: 'Sphere Activated'.

"It can't be." The Doctor murmured, glancing at Terry. "What?"

She simply nodded at the Cybermen, and the Doctor's frown deepened. He strode over to the Cyberleader as he pointed out, nonplussed: "The Cybermen don't have the technology to build a Void Ship. That's way beyond you."

The Cyberleader turned to face him as the Doctor questioned with a deep frown: "How did you create that sphere?"

"The sphere is not ours." The Cyberman replied, and the Doctor's face changed.

"What?" He asked, glancing at Terry. " _Angel?_ "

"The sphere broke down the barriers between worlds." The Cyberman explained before Terry could answer. "We only followed. Its origin is unknown."

"Then what's inside it?" The Doctor asked, though no-one was sure if he was asking the Cyberman, Terry, or speaking to himself.

And at that moment there was one person who didn't care. Jackie turned to the Doctor and Terry in horror as she whispered: "Rose is down there."


	39. Doomsday

"What's down there?" Jackie murmured worriedly as she stood huddled with the Doctor and Terry. "What's happened to Rose?"

Terry shook her head from where she was still standing inside the Doctor's arms, while the Doctor murmured bluntly: "I don't know."

Jackie stared at him, her whole face contorting with terror and Terry cut in gently: "Jackie."

She removed herself from the Doctor, placing her hands on Jackie's shoulder as she faced the older woman seriously.

"We'll find her. I won't let anything harm Rose, and we'll get you both out safe. I promise you." Terry swore, facing Jackie firmly.

Jackie nodded slowly, while the Doctor frowned slightly as he picked up on Terry's exact words.

But the two Time Lords' attention was drawn aside when the Cyberleader walked over to Yvonne's office where the woman had been forced back into her seat by her desk. She remained coolly defiant however, as she stared up unflinchingly at the approaching Cyberman, even as the Cyberleader ordered: "You will talk to your central world authority and order global surrender."

"Oh, do some research." Yvonne countered with a condescending scoff. "We haven't got a central world authority."

"You have now." The Cyberleader answered flatly… not that it spoke in any other tone. "I will speak on all global wavelengths."

The Doctor put on what appeared to be 3D glasses while he examined the Cybermen as the Cyberleader announced for the whole world to hear: "This broadcast is for human kind. Cybermen now occupy every land mass on this planet, but you need not fear. Cybermen will remove fear. Cybermen will remove sex and class and colour and creed. You will become identical. You will become like us."

Terry closed her eyes as the Cyberleader finished its announcement, knowing full well what was to come.

' _I'm sorry._ ' She apologized to all the people who would unwittingly be caught in the crossfire. The many nameless – at least, for her – who would die before the sun set today. ' _I'm so sorry._ '

* * *

The Doctor, Terry, Yvonne, Jackie, and the Cyberleader stared out of the windows of Canary Wharf, looking down at the chaos and gunfights and destruction that waged below. London was literally burning before their eyes, as Terry knew the rest of the world was too, and there was nothing they could do to stop it. Not yet.

"I ordered surrender."

Terry glanced at the Cyberleader as it spoke, sounding the closest to confused that a Cyberman could.

"And you expected them to listen?" Terry asked flatly, and the Doctor chimed in scathingly: "They're not taking instructions. Don't you understand?"

The Doctor stared the Cyberleader down as he spat furiously: "You're on every street, you're in their homes, you've got their _children_! Of course they're going to fight!"

Terry glanced at the Doctor, before placing a hand on his arm. The Doctor was breathing heavily, his eyes alight with anger but also a haunted pain.

" _I'm sorry, Theta._ "

He closed his eyes briefly, inhaling sharply before opening his eyes again and turning away from the Cyberleader to face Terry, as she continued sympathetically and concernedly: " _I'm sorry you must suffer in silence on your loss._ "

He gazed at her for a moment, before noting lightly: " _Why does it not surprise me that you knew about that, too?_ "

She just gave him a faint smile, and a reassuring squeeze on his arm. He took her hand off his arm, taking it in his instead and holding it tight as he said through their telepathic link at last: " _Thank you._ "

Terry nodded, glad she was able to be of some small use and unaware of exactly how much of the heavy weight on the Doctor's shoulders she had lifted. Of course, a large amount of the load was still there and growing heavier as the Cybermen suddenly stood to attention and turned to face their leader.

The two Time Lords turned to watch as the Cyberleader abruptly left them, facing its troops as one of them announced: "Scans detect unknown technology active within Sphere chamber."

"Cybermen will investigate." The Cyberleader ordered. "Units ten six five and ten six six will investigate Sphere chamber."

The Doctor glanced at Terry before the group all turned to face Yvonne's desk once more as the Cyberleader called: "Units open visual link."

The group watched as Yvonne's laptop instantly sprang to life, the monitor flickering before settling to show them a live feed of the view from the Cybermen scouting out the basement. The Cyberleader commented almost in satisfaction: "Visual contact established."

" _You're sure Rose is still safe?_ " The Doctor asked as they watched, and Terry nodded almost imperceptibly.

" _Ironically, she's the safest of us all at the moment._ " She replied. " _Mostly thanks to her own wit and guts._ "

" _Sounds like Rose._ "

Terry nodded absently, tensing as the Cybermen finally came out into a corridor just as their latest adversaries appeared around the opposite corner. The Doctor reacted in almost a similar manner as his entire frame stiffened, and he was unable to move his eyes off the screen as he took an almost unconscious step forwards.

He froze again, however, as the Dalek onscreen demanded: "Identify yourselves."

" _Daleks._ " He said telepathically, his tone low and dark, as the Cybermen retorted: "You will identify first."

" _Yes._ " Terry answered while the Cybermen and Daleks argued over who was to identify themselves first, and the Doctor realized: " _That's why you came up here instead of staying with Rose – you knew they were inside the sphere._ "

" _Yes._ " Terry answered again with a sigh, readying herself for a scolding for withholding this information until now.

" _But Rose is safe?_ "

Terry blinked, confused, but nodded.

" _I promise._ " She answered, and the Doctor replied grimly: " _Good._ "

" _… That's it?_ " Terry asked, bewildered, and he frowned.

" _What?_ " He asked, but Terry shook her head as the Cybermen finally stated: "That answer is illogical. You will modify."

"Daleks do not take orders." The Dalek onscreen retorted, and the Cyberman noted: "You have identified as Daleks."

The Doctor's eyes narrowed, when Jackie leaned in to the two Time Lords as she whispered anxiously: "Rose said about the Daleks. She was terrified of them. What have they done to her, Doctor? Is she dead?"

"No." He answered under his breath, and Jackie snapped back under her breath: "How do you know that?"

"Phone." Terry whispered.

"What?" Jackie whispered back, and Terry repeated urgently: "Phone, please!"

Jackie hurried to fumble in her pocket, producing her mobile as the Cybermen spoke onscreen: "We followed in the wake of your sphere."

Terry handed the phone to the Doctor, moving casually to shield him from view as he dialed Rose's number on it before pressing the mobile to his ear.

After a beat, he informed Jackie: "She's answered. See, she's alive."

Jackie's eyes went wide and she covered her mouth with her hands in delight, while the Doctor frowned.

"Why haven't they killed her?" He wondered, glancing at Terry. Jackie scowled.

"Well, don't complain!" The blonde hissed, but the Doctor pointed out: "They must need her for something."

Terry nodded, while the Doctor frowned at something he'd heard over the phone.

"'The Genesis Ark'?" He repeated questioningly, glancing at Terry again.

" _Hint?_ " He asked, and she hesitated.

" _… Time and space._ " She finally answered slowly, making the Doctor frown deeper.

He glanced at the laptop, before fumbling in his pocket for his 3D glasses again, placing them on his nose as he examined the Daleks on the screen while the Cyberman said onscreen: "Our species our similar, though your design is inelegant."

"Daleks have no concept of elegance." The Dalek retorted, and the Cyberman answered: "This is obvious."

Under different circumstances Terry would have snorted, but worry was starting to overtake every other emotion. Her mind was also racing as she tried to think through all the details that she remembered about this episode, racking her brain to see if there were any loopholes, shortcuts that she could leverage to save all of them from as much heartache as possible.

In the background, the Cyberman was offering his deal to the Dalek.

"But consider, our technologies are compatible. Cybermen plus Daleks. Together, we could upgrade the Universe."

"You propose an alliance?" The Dalek asked, sounding almost surprised.

The Doctor tensed, as the Cyberman answered: "This is correct."

But Terry remained lost in thought, disregarding the conversation as she knew how it would end.

"Request denied." The Dalek answered, and the Cybermen instantly lifted their arms with their lasers readied to fire.

"Hostile elements will be deleted." They stated before starting to fire at the Dalek.

But the lasers did nothing on the deceivingly powerful pepper-pot alien, and the Dalek called as it retaliated: "Exterminate!"

Jackie stared in horror while the Doctor gaped at the screen as the Dalek easily dispatched the two Cybermen, taking them down with two swift shots of its own laser.

The Cyberleader turned away almost angrily as it ordered: "Open visual link."

Terry glanced up at last as the laptop screen lit up with a link to the sphere room, and Cyberleader called to the Dalek that appeared: "Daleks, be warned. You have declared war upon the Cybermen."

"This is not war." The Dalek leader, the Black Dalek, replied. "This is pest control."

"We have five million Cybermen." The Cyberleader answered. "How many are you?"

"Four." The Black Dalek answered defiantly, and Terry could almost hear confusion in the Cyberleader's voice as it asked: "You would destroy the Cybermen with four Daleks?"

"We would destroy the Cybermen with one Dalek." The Black Dalek answered confidently.

Yvonne bit her nail as she stared at the creature on the laptop screen that was quickly proving to be a much graver threat than she had ever encountered, as the Dalek announced: "You are superior in only one respect."

"What is that?" The Cyberleader asked while the Doctor began to pace anxiously in the back, and the Black Dalek answered defiantly: "You are better at dying. Raise communications barrier!"

"Lost her." The Doctor muttered as he stood beside Terry once more, closing Jackie's mobile as the line to Rose was cut.

He glanced up sharply as the Cyberleader ordered its troops: "Quarantine the Sphere chamber. Start emergency upgrading. Begin with these personnel."

He turned to look at all the remaining people in the area, including the Doctor's group and the few remaining scientists cowering in the lever room.

The scientists cried out as they were dragged, while Yvonne's eyes widened and she turned to look desperately at the Doctor and Terry as more Cybermen marched forwards towards them. But the Doctor and Terry didn't move, the Doctor knowing there was nothing they could do against five million Cybermen, and Terry knowing that she couldn't stop this.

"No, you can't do this!" Yvonne shrieked as she was dragged away while more Cybermen grabbed Jackie, the Doctor, and Terry. "We surrendered! We surrendered!"

"These ones." The Cyberleader stated abruptly as it stopped its troops from dragging the Doctor and Terry out behind the others. "Their increased adrenaline suggests that they have vital Dalek information."

The Doctor's eyes widened while Terry's jaw clenched – she'd hoped they might pass on her.

Jackie's eyes were huge as she struggled against the Cyberman holding her while pleading desperately at the Doctor and Terry: "Stop them! I don't want to go! You promised me!"

"Jackie! Let her go, leave her!" Terry yelled at the Cyberleader while the Doctor shouted at the Cyberman: "I demand you leave that woman alone! I won't help you if you hurt her."

"You gave me your word! Help me!" Jackie shrieked as she was dragged around the corner, her eyes filled with terrified tears as she was pulled out of sight.

"Jackie, don't fight, I'll think of something!" The Doctor yelled after her, while Terry yelled at the Cyberleader: "You only need one of us, let me go with her! You hear me?!"

"Oi!" The Doctor snapped, shooting her a sharp look, while the Cyberleader remained unmoved through it all.

* * *

Terry sat with the Doctor, both staring blankly out the window after Terry finally gave in and stopped fighting the Cybermen holding her back. The Doctor was staring at the burning city below, his chin sitting on Terry's head as he held her against his chest once more, needing the contact to know she – at least – was safe beside him.

Terry meanwhile was staring unseeingly into the distance, feeling that slow acidic feeling in her stomach that always accompanied the death and pain that she couldn't prevent.

' _I'm sorry._ ' She apologized internally to all those people she couldn't save today – Yvonne, Addy and the others, the workers at Torchwood, all those people out in the world who would make it onto that horrible list of dead by this time tomorrow.

"You are proof."

The Two Time Lords turned their heads in time to stare at the Cyberleader, the Doctor with a raised brow and tight lips and Terry with a dark look.

"Of what?" The Doctor queried, and the Cyberleader replied bluntly: "That emotions destroy you."

"Yeah, I am." The Doctor admitted lightly, just as a slight fizzing noise sounded from the lever room.

Terry kept her eyes on the Cyberleader, though she was unable to keep the smug look off her face. The Doctor had glanced over, and his brows shot up as he stated slowly: "Mind you, I quite like hope. Hope's a good emotion. And here it comes."

The Cyberleader turned to look just as a group of black-clad soldiers with bright yellow medallions around their necks appeared in the middle of the lever room. The soldiers instantly started firing their high-tech guns at the Cybermen standing inside the room, and Terry grabbed the Doctor and ducked quickly for cover as the Cyberleader raced out to face the intruders.

" _You knew._ " The Doctor accused, and she grinned.

" _Duh._ " Terry answered. " _Otherwise I'd never have let them take Jackie away._ "

The Doctor had to smile at her as everything went quite behind them, and they peeked out to see all the Cybermen taken down, the Cyberleader's decapitated and still smoking head lying just inside the lever room entrance.

"Doctor?" The lead soldier called, as the Doctor and Terry slowly made their way out of Yvonne's office. "Good to see you again."

The Doctor was frowning, puzzled, while Terry smiled as Jake from Parallel Earth pulled off his mask to reveal himself to the Doctor.

"Jake?" The Doctor asked in surprise, and Jake smiled.

"The Cybermen came through from one world to another, and so did we." Jake explained triumphantly, enjoying the Doctor's dumbfounded expression.

His eyes then drifted to where Terry was standing just behind the Doctor, and he raised a brow.

"Who's she?" Jake asked, gesturing at Terry, and Terry lifted a brow.

"I'm Terry Storm." She answered, and she almost laughed when Jake's brows shot up in surprise.

"Another Terry Storm?" He asked, glancing at the Doctor, who finally managed to shake himself out of his surprise.

"No, the same one." The Doctor answered as he pulled out his 3D glasses and placed them on, and Terry said politely: "Pleasure to meet you for my first time, Jake."

"I've met you. I think." Jake answered, looking very confused, and Terry smiled.

"Yes, but I'm a time traveller – _I_ haven't met _you_ , yet." Terry replied, and Jake frowned. "Don't worry – it's all easy when you don't question it."

"Right…" Jake said slowly. "Actually, I think I remember Mickey saying something about it. I just didn't think you'd be quite… _so_ different."

"Well, what can you do? It's my lot in life." Terry shrugged lightly as the Doctor took off his glasses, which Terry then appropriated.

Jake raised a brow, he just let it go after a shrug, nodding at Terry as he said: "Well, good to meet you again, then, Terry Storm."

"Likewise." Terry answered as she placed the Doctor's 3D glasses on her nose this time, and Jake turned to his troops as they gathered behind him while the Doctor opened his mouth.

"Defend this room." Jake ordered, switching back into leader-mode, before the Doctor could speak. "Chrissie, monitor communications. Kill one CyberLeader and they just download into another. Move!"

His troops dashed off to do as he said, while Terry examined Jake with great interest as she finally got to see what the Doctor had been seeing. The Doctor meanwhile exclaimed at Jake: "You can't just hop from one world to another. You can't."

"We just did." Jake retorted. "With these."

He threw a large yellow medallion, exactly like the one hanging off of his own neck, at the Doctor, who caught it reflexively. He examined it as Terry removed her glasses and came up beside him once more, while the Doctor looked at Jake and said in a dumbfounded tone: "that's impossible. You can't have this sort of technology."

"We've got our own version of Torchwood." Jake explained as he tossed another medallion to Terry. "They developed it."

He grinned, and added slyly: "Do you want to come and see?"

Before the Doctor could react, the young blonde hit the yellow button on his own medallion.

"No!" The Doctor yelled, stretching out his hand towards Jake, but it was already too late.

Even before he'd finished shouting, the trio had reappeared in a room that looked almost identical to the one they'd just teleported out of. But this room was darker, and messier, the entire place an abandoned wreck.

The Doctor and Terry glanced around, as Jake introduced: "Parallel Earth, parallel Torchwood. Except we found out what the Institute was doing and the People's Republic took control."

"Yes, very good, but we need to hurry up and go back." Terry interrupted, and the Doctor explained urgently: "Rose and her mother are in danger."

"That'd be Jackie." A voice noted.

The Doctor and Terry looked over as Pete Tyler from the Parallel Earth walked into the room, a few dark-clothed soldiers behind him. "My 'wife' in a parallel universe."

Terry made a face while the Doctor scratched his neck as Pete added coolly: "And as for you, Doctor, at least this time I know who you are."

His eyes flickered over to Terry curiously, while the Doctor said impatiently: "Right, yes, fine, hooray. But we've got to get back, right now."

"No, you're not in charge here." Pete replied coldly. "This is our world, not yours. And you're going to listen for once."

The Doctor's eyes narrowed as he stared the other man down, but Terry patted his hand as she said telepathically: " _We can afford to wait a few minutes, Theta. Jackie should be safe by now – at least for a bit - and Rose can keep herself out of trouble. We need to convince Pete to come with us._ "

" _Why?_ " He asked, frowning at her, and she replied softly: " _Because when we do, we give Rose a chance to have her father back._ "

The Doctor pursed his lips as he looked up at Pete, who raised his brows as he examined the pair.

"And who is this?" Pete asked, nodding at Terry, who answered calmly: "Terry Storm. Pleasure to meet you, Pete Tyler."

Pete frowned as he answered slowly: "No, you can't be Terry Storm."

"Trust me, I am." Terry replied. "Mickey might have mentioned I can be different."

"Yes, well…" Pete said slowly as he looked her up and down warily. "I didn't think he meant it quite so… literally."

"You've met Cybermen, and you're surprised by a girl who can change appearance?" Terry joked lightly, and Pete raised a brow.

"I suppose you make a good point." He conceded, and the Doctor butted in: "If you could move along…"

Pete gave him a disdainful look but he began at last: "When you left this world, you warned us there'd be more Cybermen. So we sealed them inside the factories."

"Except people argued." Jake added. "Said they were living. We should help them."

The Doctor crossed his arms, brows furrowing as he settled back to listen to their story as Pete went on: "And the debate went on. But all that time, the Cybermen made plans. Infiltrated this version of Torchwood, mapped themselves onto your world, and then vanished."

"When was this?" The Doctor asked, and Pete answered grimly: "Three years ago."

"It's taken them three years to cross the void, but we can pop to and fro in a second." The Doctor noted slowly as he stared to walk out of the lab. "Must be the sheer mass of five million Cybermen crossing all at once."

"Yeah, Mickey said you'd rattle off that sort of stuff." Pete muttered, and the Doctor asked: "Where is the Mickey boy, anyway?"

"He went ahead first." Pete explained, looking back at the wall that had served as a portal. "Any chance to go and find Miss Rose Tyler."

The Doctor glanced over at Pete as he pointed out: "She's your daughter. You do know that? Did Mickey explain?"

"She's not mine." Pete replied shortly. "She's the child of a dead man."

"It's still you." Terry pointed out calmly. "Just a different reality of you."

Pete glanced at her as they stepped into what had been Yvonne's office in their Earth.

"Do you always repeat the same thing?" He asked, and Terry smiled wryly though the Doctor frowned at Pete.

"Maybe." She answered lightly, and Pete raised a brow as they came to a stop by the windows that looked out into London. Only, this London was still intact and thriving, with the giant zeppelins that marked it as different from their Earth.

"Look at it." Pete proclaimed as they looked down. "A world of peace. They're calling this 'The Golden Age'."

"Who's the President now?" The Doctor inquired offhandedly, and Pete replied: "A woman called Harriet Jones."

"Oof." The Doctor muttered as he raised his brows. "I'd keep an eye on her."

Pete ignored that as he continued his own story: "But it's a lie. Temperatures have risen by two degrees in the past six months. The ice caps are melting. They're saying all this is going to be flooded."

He paused, before finally asking bluntly: "That's not just global warming, is it?"

"No." The Doctor and Terry murmured, and Pete nodded.

"It's the breach." Pete stated more than asked, but the Doctor answered anyway as he said urgently: "I've been trying to tell you. Travel between parallel worlds is _impossible_."

He waved at the wall on the far side of the lever room as he sighed: "Then the Daleks break down the walls with a Sphere."

"Daleks?" Pete repeated in confusion, but the Doctor spoke over him as he went on: "Then the Cybermen travelled across, then you lot. Those discs!"

He walked over to Jake, tapping the young man's medallion as he explained: "Every time you jump from one reality to another, you rip a hole in the universe. This planet," he pointed to London outside, "is starting to boil."

The Doctor turned and stalked back into the lever room as he finished: "Keep going, and both worlds will fall into the Void!"

"But you can stop it?" Pete asked, making the Doctor stop and turn back around to face the man as Pete beseeched. "The famous Doctor, and his angel."

He nodded at Terry as she walked up behind him, and she raised a brow as Pete asked the two of them: "You can seal the breach?"

"Leaving five million Cybermen stranded on my Earth." The Doctor reminded, but Pete answered coolly: "That's your problem. I'm protecting this world, and this world only."

"Hn." The Doctor smirked slightly, though his eyes were dark and ominous as he stared the other man down. "Pete Tyler. I knew you, when you were dead."

Pete's face shut down just slightly as the Doctor glanced the man up and down.

"Now here you are, fighting the fight." The Doctor noted, stepping up closer to Pete as his light tone dropped. "Alone."


	40. Doomsday 2

Pete stared back at the Doctor, tensing as the Time Lord said slowly, seriously: "There is a chance, back on my world - Jackie Tyler is still alive."

"My wife died." Pete bit out, but the Doctor countered immediately: "Her husband died. Good match."

"There's more important things at stake." Pete insisted, though his eyes wavered slightly. "Doctor, help us."

"What, close the breach?" The Doctor answered as he raised his brows and stepped away. "Stop the Cybermen? Defeat the Daleks?"

The Doctor glanced at Terry, who just shrugged.

"'In order to succeed'," she quoted with a light smile, "'we must first believe that we can'."

"Nikos Kazantzakis." The Doctor noted. "Good choice; he was a good man."

" _And a surprisingly good flirt._ " Terry added, and he shot her a look. " _Sorry._ "

The Doctor rolled his eyes at her before looking back at Pete.

"Do you believe we can do all that?" He asked the man seriously.

Pete raised a brow in return, but his voice was firm as he answered: "Yes."

The Doctor raised his own brows before looking at Terry again, and she nodded at him.

"Maybe that's all I need." The Doctor murmured, and a smile broke across his face. "Off we go, then!"

* * *

The four reappeared in the lever room in their own world, and the Doctor informed Pete and Jake as he quickly pocketed his medallion: "First of all, I need to make a phone call. You don't mind?"

"You two, guard to door." Jake ordered his men, and the two soldiers who had been waiting inside the room quickly moved to do as they were told.

The Doctor and Terry meanwhile had hurried into Yvonne's office, where the Doctor paused as he started to dial on the phone.

"What's her number again?" He asked, and Terry sighed: "Oh, for God's sake."

She shoved the receiver at the Doctor while she punched in the number for him, and he grinned at her.

"What would I do without you?" He asked, and she answered: "Get everyone killed, apparently. I thought you remembered everything?"

"I've got to file some things away." The Doctor complained. "Besides, I've got you with me."

He then brightened as Jackie finally answered her phone, and he called: "Jackie, you're alive. Listen. Sh. Sh, sh, sh, sh, sh! Listen, tell me. Where are you?"

Terry rolled her eyes when the Doctor paused before asking: "Yeah, which one? Is there any sort of sign? Anything to identify it?"

He paused again, and then said sarcastically: "Yeah, that helps."

He paused again, before his face brightened gain as he rattled off to Terry: "North corner, staircase three."

She nodded, while the Doctor told Jackie: "Just keep low, we're trying our best. I've got to go. I'm sorry."

The Doctor hung up, and whirled on Pete as he stated: "Jacqueline Andrea Suzette Tyler."

"She's not my wife." Pete protested, shaking his head, but Terry interjected: "He was at the wedding."

"You got her name wrong." The Doctor added, looking at Pete pointedly.

Pete froze, while the Doctor dashed forward, grabbing Jake's gun as he called: "Now then, Jakey boy, if I can open up the bonding chamber on this thing, it'll work on polycarbite."

"What's polycarbite?" Jake asked, and Terry explained as she came over: "Skin of a Dalek. And Doctor... that's not how you open it."

* * *

 _Several minutes later_

Terry looked up as the Doctor returned with two Cybermen.

"I'm guessing the negotiations went well?" She asked as she handed Jake his re-encased gun, and the Doctor nodded.

"Oh yes." He answered. "But you knew that it would."

"Of course." Terry answered, giving the Doctor a small smile even as her heart started to sink. It was starting to get so close… and she wasn't sure she was ready to say goodbye.

* * *

The two Time Lords crept down the hall towards the sphere room, where they could hear Rose saying defiantly: "Because if these are going to be my last words, then you're going to listen. I met the Emperor, and I took the Time Vortex and pulled it into his head and turned him into dust."

Terry winced as a sudden flash of pain went through her head, before she shook it off as Rose said: "Do you get that? The God of all Daleks, and I destroyed him. Ha!"

The Doctor and Terry stepped up to the doorway just in time to see as the Black Dalek cried at Rose in outrage: "You will be exterminated!"

"Oh now, hold on, wait a minute!" The Doctor called.

Rose, Mickey, and the Daleks all turned in surprise to see the two Time Lords standing in the doorway, Terry leaning casually against the side while the Doctor stood confidently with his hands stuck in his pockets… and his 3D glasses on his nose.

"Alert, alert." One of the four Daleks called as it moved around a round capsule in the middle of the room, and the Black Dalek announced as it started to roll a little towards the Doctor: "You are the Doctor."

Rose and Mickey beamed in delight at seeing the Doctor and Terry as the pair strolled in, while another Dalek announced: "Sensors report he is unarmed."

"That's me. Always." The Doctor replied, while Terry added: "So am I."

"Then you are powerless." The Black Dalek stated, but the Doctor countered: "Not me. Never.

By that point, the Doctor and Terry had arrived beside Rose and Mickey, and the Doctor asked: "How are you?"

"Oh, same old, you know." Rose answered, and the Doctor joked: "I meant Mickity McMickey."

Rose snorted, while Mickey grinned as the Doctor winked at him and said: "Nice to see you!"

"And you, boss." Mickey agreed, before nodding at the short brunette beside the Doctor. "And Terry, always a pleasure."

"And you, Mickey Mouse." She chuckled, and one of the Daleks demanded: "Social interaction will cease!"

"How did you survive the Time War?" The Black Dalek demanded, staring at the Doctor alone.

"By fighting." The Doctor answered flatly, staring right back into the Black Dalek's eyestalk. "On the front line. I was there at the fall of Arcadia. Someday I might even come to terms with that."

Terry glanced at the Doctor, before she winced. The pain was gone quickly though, and she shook her head – must be a migraine – while the Doctor faced the Daleks at large as he mocked: "But you lot ran away!"

"We had to survive." The Black Dalek answered, and the Doctor looked back at it as he stated coolly: "The last four Daleks in existence."

He glanced around as he asked: "So what's so special about you?"

"Doctor, they've got names." Rose whispered urgently, and the Doctor's brow shot up. "I mean, Daleks don't have names, do they? But one of them said they were-"

"I am Dalek Thay." One of the Daleks piped up, and the Doctor stared.

"Dalek Sek." The Black Dalek announced.

"Dalek Jast." Another added, and the last one finished: "Dalek Caan."

Terry shot that one a particularly dirty look, even though in some ways she felt sorry for the Dalek, while the Doctor smiled as he said: "So that's it! At last. The Cult of Skaro. I thought you were just a legend."

"Who are they?" Rose asked, confused, and Terry explained: "A secret order, made up of those unlike the other Daleks."

"Above and beyond the Emperor himself." The Doctor added as he strolled around each of the Daleks. "Their job was to imagine, think as the enemy thinks. Even dared to have names. All to find new ways of killing."

"But that thing," Mickey interjected as he nodded at the Genesis Ark in the centre, "they said it was yours. I mean, Time Lords. They built it. What does it do?"

"I don't know." The Doctor answered as he glanced at said capsule. "Never seen it before."

"Terry?" Mickey asked, but she shook her head while Rose said to the Doctor in confusion: "But it's Time Lord."

"Both sides had secrets." The Doctor replied with a shrug, before looking back at the Daleks as he demanded: "What is it? What have you done?"

"Time Lord science will restore Dalek supremacy." Dalek Sek answered, and the Doctor frowned.

"What does that mean?" He demanded. "What sort of Time Lord science? What do you mean?"

"They said one touch from a time traveller will wake it up." Rose explained, and the Doctor realized: "Technology using the one thing a Dalek can't do."

He leaned into Dalek Sek as he murmured: "Touch. Sealed inside your casing. Not feeling anything, ever, from birth to death, locked inside a cold metal cage."

Terry glanced at him worriedly as the Doctor murmured darkly, the Oncoming Storm starting to brew in his eyes: "Completely alone. That explains your voice. No wonder you _scream_."

"Doctor." Terry warned, and the Doctor drew back even as Dalek Sek demanded: "The Doctor will open the Ark!"

The Doctor made a funny noise in the back of his throat, as though he were laughing, before he answered: "The Doctor will not."

"You have no way of resisting." Dalek Sek threatened, and the Doctor shrugged.

"Well, you got me there." The Doctor mused, before adding as he reached into his suit. "Although there is always this."

He held up his screwdriver, and Dalek Sek asked, sounding incredulous: "A sonic probe?"

"That's screwdriver." The Doctor corrected, pretending to look offended, and Dalek Sek dismissed: "It is harmless."

"Oh, yes." The Doctor agreed. "Harmless is just the word. That's why I like it. Kind of like 'angel'."

He winked at Terry, who rolled her eyes good-naturedly as Rose snorted. The Doctor continued as he tossed his screwdriver: "Doesn't kill, doesn't wound, doesn't maim. But I'll tell you what it does do."

He held his sonic up again as he stated: "It is very good… at opening doors."

The Doctor pressed his sonic, activating it, and instantly all the doors to the lab were blown apart. The Daleks looked around wildly as, amidst the smoke and explosions, Jake and his men came rushing in, followed by Cybermen as all of them opened fire at the Daleks.

"Delete!" The Cybermen called as they trooped inside. "Delete! Delete! Delete!"

Terry grabbed Mickey as the Doctor grabbed Rose, pulling them out of the line of fire as one of the Daleks cried: "Alert. Casing impaired. Casing impaired."

"Rose, get out!" The Doctor ordered, pushing said girl. Rose ran, but stumbled as chaos reigned all around.

"Fire power insufficient!" Dalek Sek shouted. "Fire power insufficient!"

Rose looked up in shock as a figure rushed to grab her, her eyes widening even further as she recognized the man while Pete urged: "Come on."

"Mickey!" Terry called sharply as the male dove for his gun, quickly opening fire and providing cover for them.

"Angel!" The Doctor called, grabbing Terry and starting to pull her out with him, but she called: "Wait - Mickey, quickly!"

He glanced back as the Cybermen called: "Daleks will be deleted. Delete. Delete."

"Terry, Doctor, Mickey, come on!" Rose shouted, and Mickey started towards them at last.

The Doctor grabbed Terry's hand and they started after Rose and Pete, running out of the room just as one of the Daleks cried: "Adapt to weaponry!"

"Fire power restored!" Dalek Sek announced as the Daleks started to fire back at the Cybermen.

"Mickey!" Terry cried as Mickey was knocked back by a falling Cyberman, his hand accidentally landing on the Genesis Ark as he tried to regain his balance.

"Mickey, Jake, get out here!" Terry shouted, knowing it was too late now to have stopped what had happened.

The two young men came racing out as the Daleks and Cybermen started an all-out war in the sphere room, even as the Genesis Ark began to slowly open.

"Out, out, out!" Terry ordered as the Doctor quickly soniced their door closed, while shouting: "Jake, check the stairwell. The rest of you, come on!"

The group ran as the door shut firmly behind them, racing down the corridors while Mickey cried apologetically: "I just fell, I didn't mean it!"

"No time to worry now!" Terry answered as she sprinted along, and the Doctor agreed: "Mickey, without us, they'd have opened it by force. To do that, they'd have blown up the sun. So you've done us a favour. Now, run!"

They raced down corridor after corridor, heading up onto higher ground. They'd just turned a corner, when they spotted two Cybermen down the hallway at the same time they heard Jackie's voice cry: "No, but you can't. Please!"

Before any of them could react, Pete had grabbed Mickey's gun from him and fired at both Cybermen, taking them down in an instant. The rest of the group came to a stop as well, staying back at Terry's signal as Jackie's eyes went wide when she saw who had saved her.

"Pete?" She asked numbly, barely even registering that her daughter was safe behind her supposedly dead husband as she stared at said man incredulously.

"Hello, Jacks." Pete greeted calmly, and Jackie's face scrunched up.

"I said there were ghosts, but that's not fair." She cried. "Why him?"

Rose had clasped her hands together, and Mickey reached a hand out on her shoulder reassuringly as Pete could only just manage to get out: "I'm not a ghost."

"But you're dead." Jackie protested. "You died twenty years ago, Pete."

Pete's face had scrunched up as well, his brows knitting furiously as he stared at the woman he'd claimed was not his wife. The Doctor stepped up to explain instead: "It's Pete from a different universe. There are parallel worlds, Jackie. Every single decision we make creates a parallel existence, a different dimension where-"

"Oh, you can shut up." Jackie snapped.

The Doctor conceded, quickly backing away to stand beside Terry, while Pete had to smile a little – it was definitely his Jackie.

Jackie's eyes moved back to Pete, and she murmured: "Oh, you look old."

"You don't." Pete answered, smiling at Jackie as she made a face but couldn't quite keep the small joy at his comment off of her face.

She stared at him, and she finally asked: "How can you be standing there?"

"I just got lucky." Pete admitted. "Lived my life."

Jackie smiled slightly, while Pete stuttered, his bravado fading as he said: "You were left on your own. You didn't marry again, or…"

He trailed off, and Jackie had to smile as she admitted: "There was never anyone else."

Mickey and Terry smiled, while the Doctor looked down at Terry before taking her hand. She looked up at him, still smiling, as Jackie murmured to Pete: "Twenty years, though. Look at me, I never left that flat. Did nothing with myself."

"You brought her up." Pete countered. "Rose Tyler. That's not bad."

Rose's eyes widened, hope shining as Mickey smiled at his ex-girlfriend but still best friend.

"Yeah." Jackie agreed, and Pete cleared his throat.

"In my world, it worked." He told her. "All those daft little plans of mine, they worked. Made me rich."

"I don't care about that." Jackie answered, before blurting out: "How rich?"

' _Oh, Jackie._ ' Terry smiled, leaning into the Doctor contently. He wrapped an arm around her as Pete answered with a small smile: "Very."

"I don't care about that." Jackie dismissed again, but she couldn't hold herself back as she added: "How very?"

Rose rolled her eyes, while Mickey snorted and the Doctor grinned with Terry at the pair before them.

Pete was smiling too, though it faded and he took a deep breath as he said quickly: "Thing is though, Jacks, you-"

He broke off, swallowing hard as he continued: "You're not my wife."

It was clear his words stunned her, but Jackie just listened quietly, nodding a little sadly as Pete continued: "I'm sorry, but you're not. I mean, we both…" He took a deep breath. "You know, it's just sort of…"

He trailed off again, as Jackie just nodded silently, even as she kept her eyes on the man she had and always would love. Pete stared back, and he finally gave in, striding forwards as he muttered in surrender: "Oh, come here."

Pete opened is arms, dropping the gun as Jackie ran towards him, straight into his arms. And the others smiled as the pair hugged each other tightly, reunited at last.

* * *

The group peeked into the warehouse carefully, watching the battle that was waging inside between the Daleks and the Cybermen, the Torchwood soldiers getting mixed up in the fighting as they fought for their own lives.

The Doctor crawled his way into the room, barely dodging blaster fire as he carefully made his way towards a crate filled with the Magnaclamps that Yvonne had shown him just earlier that day. Rose and Terry watched on edge, flinching every time a gunshot barely missed the Doctor, and every time he fell over on his way back as he dodged stray blasts.

But finally, he was back, and Rose quickly shut the door behind him as Terry grabbed the clamps from him.

" _Theta?_ " She checked worriedly, and he nodded as he answered: " _I'm fine."_

The Doctor was rummaging in his pocket as he spoke, and he pulled out his 3D glasses once more. Placing the glasses on, he peeked through the doors again, watching as Dalek Sek rolled through the room, the glowing Genesis Ark right behind.

"Override roof mechanism." It called, and the group watched as the warehouse roof shutters slid back to reveal the sky.

"Oh no." Terry whispered, and the Doctor glanced at her.

"Elevate." Dalek Sek ordered, and the Daleks began to rise up as Rose wondered: "What're they doing? Why do they need to get outside?"

"Time Lord science." The Doctor muttered. "What Time Lord science?"

" _Bigger on the inside._ "

The Doctor's head snapped over to Terry instantly, his eyes widening with horror.

"Oh." He whispered. "Oh!"

The Doctor whirled around and started running, Terry right with him.

"What?" Jackie cried, while Rose and Mickey dashed after the Doctor without question. "Where are we going?!"

"To the top floor!" Terry shouted back, and Jackie protested as Pete urged her with him and Jake: "That's forty five floors up! Believe me, I've done them all."

"There's a thing called a lift, Jackie!" Terry answered as she pressed the button, the Doctor skidding to a stop beside her.

" _Time Lord science, of course._ " He muttered furiously through their link as the group all hurried into the lift, and Terry said: " _We have to stop them quickly. There're millions of Daleks inside, and they'll kill millions of people in minutes._ "

" _I know._ " He answered grimly. " _And I know that's the only reason you told me about it._ "

But he glanced at her as they rode up in the lift, and he asked: " _But what aren't you telling me? Don't give me that look._ " He added as Terry feigned innocence. " _Give me more credit than that, Terry._ "

Terry hesitated, but sighed.

" _Spoilers, Theta. I'm sorry._ " She answered, and he just nodded shortly, knowing better than to press her.

As the group ran out into Yvonne's office, Rose asked: "So, what's happening?"

"Time Lord science." The Doctor answered quickly as he dropped the Magnaclamps before rushing with Terry to the lever room computers. "It's bigger on the inside."

"And?" Rose asked, and Terry answered grimly: "And there're millions of Daleks inside that thing – it's a prison ship."

The group's eyes widened in horror as they finally understood what was at stake. Mickey's jaw locked while Rose gasped and Pete shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but you've had it." He protested. "This world's going to crash and burn. There's nothing we can do. We're going home."

He took a medallion from one of the soldiers waiting in the lever room and handed it to Jackie as he ordered firmly: "Jacks, take this. You're coming with us."

"But they'll destroy the city." Jackie protested, and Pete sighed almost fondly: "I'd forgotten you could argue."

He walked over, placing the medallion gently over Jackie's neck as he explained grimly: "It won't be just London, it'll be the whole world. But there's another world just waiting for you, Jacks. And it's safe as long as the Doctor closes the breach. Right, Doctor?"

"Exactly." The Doctor agreed as he looked up from where he was working at one of the computer terminals. "Slam it down and close off both universes."

"Reboot systems." The computer stated, as Terry quickly worked on another computer.

"But we can't just leave." Rose protested. "What about the Daleks? And the Cybermen?"

It was at that moment that they heard screaming coming from outside, and the unmistakable cry: "Exterminate!"


	41. Doomsday 3

"The Ark's opened!" Mickey cried as he looked out of the window to see Daleks starting to shoot out of the small but bigger on the inside Genesis Ark.

"Doctor!" Terry urged, and he nodded.

"Right, working on it!" He called, and Rose demanded: "Doctor, Terry, please, what are you doing?"

"First, aren't you going to ask what is it with the glasses?" He asked as he whipped out his 3D glasses again.

"What is it with the glasses?" Rose asked, a little impatiently but realizing there was something in the Doctor's seemingly random question.

The Doctor grinned as he answered: "I can see, that's what. Because we've got two separate worlds, but in between the two separate worlds, we've got the Void. That's where the Daleks were hiding. And the Cybermen travelled through the Void to get here. And you lot, one world to another, via the Void. Oh, I like that."

He suddenly broke off as he mused: "Via the Void."

"Doctor." Terry reminded him, and he quickly held out the glasses to Rose.

"Look." He instructed, and she placed it on her nose as the Doctor gestured to himself. "I've been through it. Do you see?"

Rose's eyes widened as she saw what appeared to be speckles all around the Doctor.

"Reboot in three minutes." The computer announced, and Terry leaned back in grim satisfaction.

"What is it?" Rose asked, and the Doctor explained: "Void stuff."

"Like er, background radiation?" Rose asked, and Terry nodded.

"Like that." She agreed, and Rose giggled as she said: "You're covered in it too."

"All of us are." Terry explained, nodding for Rose to look at everyone else. "Well, almost everyone."

She gestured to Jackie, as the Doctor explained: "The only one who hasn't been through the Void. First time she's looked normal all in her life."

"Oi." Jackie snapped, but the Doctor continued over her: "But the Daleks lived inside the Void. They're bristling with it. Cybermen, all of them. I just open the Void and reverse. The Void stuff gets sucked back inside."

"Pulling them all in!" Rose cheered in realization, and the Doctor agreed: "Pulling them all in!"

"Sorry, what's the Void?" Mickey chimed in, and Terry explained as she handed her medallion to Mickey: "The dead space."

"Some people call it Hell." The Doctor added, and Mickey grinned.

"So you're sending the Daleks and Cybermen to Hell." He said with a chortle as he placed his medallion over his neck, before nodding at Jake. "Man, I told you they were good."

"But," Rose protested as she realized something, "it's like you said. We've all got Void stuff. Me too, because we went to that parallel world. We're all contaminated. We'll get pulled in."

Terry tensed, while the Doctor's face turned grim as he faced Rose once more.

"That's why you've got to go." He told her firmly, as the computer announced behind them: "Reboot in two minutes."

Rose stared at the Doctor in disbelief as he told her sternly: "Back to Pete's world. Hey, we should call it that. Pete's World."

"Doctor." Rose began protesting, but the Doctor answered: "I'm opening the Void, but only on this side. You'll be safe on that side."

"And then you close it, for good?" Pete checked, and Terry explained: "The breach itself is covered in Void matter - in the end, it'll close itself."

Pete nodded, while Rose glanced at the two Time Lords as she asked: "But you two stay on this side?"

Terry nodded, and Mickey protested: "But you'll get pulled in."

"That's why I got these." The Doctor answered, dashing into Yvonne's office once more to grab the Magnaclamps so the others could see. "Terry and I'll just have to hold on tight."

He shrugged as he added: "I've been doing it all my life. And I'd never let Terry go."

He smiled lightly, while Terry shook her head.

" _Rose won't listen._ " Terry warned, just as Rose said: "I'm not leaving you two."

"We haven't got time to argue." Pete pointed out. "The plan works. We're going."

He nodded at Rose as he added firmly: "You too. All of us."

"No, I'm not leaving here." Rose snapped, and Jackie chimed in firmly: "I'm not going without her."

"Oh, my God." Pete groaned before he insisted urgently: "We're going!"

"I've had twenty years without you, so button it." Jackie retorted sharply. "I'm not leaving her!"

"You've got to." Rose insisted, pulling her mother so she could be face to face with her.

"Well, that's tough!" Jackie snapped, but Rose said softly yet firmly: "Mum."

"Reboot in one minute." The computer announced, and Terry glanced at it while the Doctor watched Rose with an unreadable expression as the blonde said to her mother: "I've had a life with you for nineteen years, but then I met the Doctor and Terry. And all the things I've seen them do for all of us."

She smiled a little, but it was watery as she pressed on: "For the whole stupid planet and every planet out there. And they're alone. _He's_ alone, every time Terry can't be there. I can't leave them like that, not yet. I won't."

It was at that moment that the Doctor abruptly placed his medallion over Rose's neck, shooting Pete a look as he did.

Rose turned around to look at the Doctor in confusion, and she asked: "What're you-?"

Terry sighed as Pete pressed his button before Rose could finish, and all of the humans disappeared.

"She won't listen." Terry warned, but the Doctor shook his head.

"She's gone now, so she'll have to." He replied as he moved to the computer, and Terry sighed.

"Must you always underestimate them?" She asked, just as Rose reappeared saying: "I think this is the on switch."

The Doctor turned, staring at Rose in disbelief.

"I told you so." Terry muttered, and the Doctor shot her a look while Rose tossed her medallion aside as she said: "I can't believe you tried to do that to me again."

"Rose!" The Doctor snapped, going for the blonde as he was running out of time. "Once the breach collapses, that's it. You will never be able to see her again. Your own mother!"

"I made my choice a long time ago." Rose answered grimly, staring right at the Doctor and then at Terry. "I've watched you two, and I've stayed with you since the start."

Terry just nodded slightly, knowing there was nothing she could do to change the companions mind. And, in the end, it wouldn't matter what Rose wanted. Terry turned away so they wouldn't see her face as she fought back tears already; knowing what was going to happen to their companion but also knowing she couldn't stop it – not without horribly altering the Doctor's timeline (and Martha Jones and Donna Noble deserved to meet the wonderful man that was the Doctor) – was probably one of the hardest things she had to endure since she'd begun travelling with the Doctor.

Rose meanwhile turned to the Doctor, who remained unconvinced, as she went on determinedly: "And."

Rose took a deep breath before adding in a low voice so Terry couldn't hear: "I know what it does to you when she leaves."

The Doctor tensed, while Rose raised her voice back to normal volume as she said firmly: "I'm not going to leave you; either of you. So what can I do to help?"

The Doctor stared at her for a moment, while Terry grounded herself once more and came over once more beside the pair.

"Doctor." She murmured, just as the computer announced: "Systems rebooted. Open access."

The Doctor made his decision, and he gave Rose one final look.

"If you're sure," he gave her a stern look, "those coordinates over there, set them all at six."

Rose nodded, and the Doctor turned away, running to his own computer as he ordered: "And hurry up!"

Rose typed quickly as Terry moved to her own computer, when the computer beeped.

"We've got Cybermen on the way up." Rose warned, and the Doctor asked quickly: "How many floors down?"

"Just one." Rose whispered, and the Doctor glanced up in horror, but Terry called determinedly: "Just keep working. They won't get here in time."

"How do you know?" Rose asked, and Terry answered softly: "Because I do."

' _I'm so sorry, Yvonne. I'm so, so sorry._ ' Terry thought as she watched the link showing the approaching Cybermen. She saw the lone Cyberman – Yvonne herself – appearing at the top of the stairs and shooting down the approaching Cybermen while repeating heartbreakingly: " I did my duty for Queen and Country. I did my duty for Queen and Country."

Terry closed the link quietly, allowing herself one second to mourn, before she finished up on her computer and moved to the next.

"Levers operational." The computer announced as Terry finished up on her computer.

"Okay, yes!" The Doctor crowed as he grabbed the Magnaclamps. "We are ready for takeoff!"

He held one out to Rose, adding: "Press the red button."

"Why is it always red?" Rose wondered, and Terry answered lightly as she grabbed Rose and positioned her by one of the levers: "Because roses are red."

"Very funny." Rose scoffed, though she was smiling as Terry placed the Magnaclamp on the wall and pressed the red button.

"When it starts, just hold on tight." The Doctor ordered as he moved to one lever while the two women grabbed the other. "Shouldn't be too bad for us but the Daleks and the Cybermen are steeped in Void stuff. Are you ready?"

"Yup." Terry answered, and Rose gasped: "So are they."

They all glanced over to see Daleks appearing at the windows, and the Doctor ordered: "Let's do it!"

The three pushed the levers so they were standing upright, before sprinting to grab their respective Magnaclamps as the computer announced: "Online."

The portal opened once more, a bright white light streaming down into the room just as a strong wind began to blow.

"Hang on!" Terry yelled as the wind grew stronger, and things went flying as it began sucking everything covered in the void inside.

The trio hung on for dear life as the Daleks by the window were pulled in, crashing through the windows as they were sucked into the portal.

"Emergency!" They screamed, but there was nothing they could do as they disappeared into the open breach.

"The breach is open!" The Doctor yelled triumphantly as Cybermen and Daleks were all sucked in, coming crashing through windows and doors. "Into the Void! Ha!"

The three watched as the millions upon millions of Daleks and Cybermen were pulled into the Void, and Terry managed to spot the Genesis Ark amongst them as well just before it disappeared.

At that moment, something sparked, and the lever by Terry and Rose began to shift down.

"Offline." The computer announced, and immediately the strong suction started to weaken, Daleks becoming suspended in the air between them.

"Hold on!" The Doctor shouted, while both women struggled to reach for the lever.

"I hate being short!" Terry yelled back, and Rose shouted: "Yeah, this isn't the time!"

The blonde then let go of her hold on the Magnaclamp, grabbing the lever instead.

"Rose!" The Doctor shouted in alarm as the blonde struggled with the lever, trying to get it upright as she fought the powerful suction.

"It's… stuck…" Rose grunted, when another set of hands grabbed onto the lever.

"Angel?" Rose asked incredulously, looking up to see Terry shoving her full weight on the lever as well.

"Angel!" The Doctor shouted in alarm, but Terry shouted to both of them: "Shut up, and hang on! Rose, we've got to get it upright!"

Rose nodded while Terry ground her teeth and dug her heels in as she shoved the lever with all her might. Rose did the same, and the lever finally locked back in place, while the computer announced: "Online and locked."

Immediately, the suction strengthened back to its original power, the Daleks being swept into the Void while Terry and Rose struggled to keep hold of the lever and avoid the same fate.

"Terry, hold on!" The Doctor shouted desperately, feeling helpless as he watched from the other side of the room. "Hold on! Rose!"

But Terry could feel her grip faltering, her strength waning. Rose was struggling similarly as they were pulled to be completely horizontal, no longer able to use their feet to try and brace themselves.

"Terry!" The Doctor shouted, reaching one hand out but he was too far, and he was forced to grab his Magnaclamp once more as the breach threatened to suck him in as well.

"Rose!" Terry shrieked as Rose's grip failed, and the companion started to fly back with a scream. Terry grabbed Rose's hand, momentarily halting her in her descent into the breach, but she wasn't strong enough to hold them both.

Her one remaining hand lost its grip on the lever and the two women tumbled back and towards the void, Rose with a scream and Terry with a gasp.

"TERRY!" The Doctor yelled, before his eyes widened as there was a burst of light from around Terry and the Time Lady froze midair.

And the Doctor's hearts stopped momentarily as he felt a strange emptiness enter his mind, as though Terry's telepathic link to him had snuffed out… a feeling he'd felt once before.

Rose couldn't and didn't see what had happened as she was thrown towards the breach, screaming in fear; when Pete suddenly appeared out of nowhere, grabbed his daughter, and he disappeared once more with the press of a button, taking Rose with him into his world in less than a second.

The Doctor was left to stare in a mix of shock, horror, and confusion as the suction slowly started to decrease almost instantly afterwards, leaving him numbly in place as he stared at Terry.

The Time Lady dropped to the ground as the breach closed fully, the computer announcing: "Systems closed" and the Doctor instantly let go of his Magnaclamp and ran over.

"Terry? Angel?" He asked urgently, his mind still trying to process what had happened, and the Time Lady stirred just slightly, though her eyes remained closed.

He let out a breath in relief as Terry moved and he sensed her once more in his mind, before staring again in surprise as Terry's voice echoed through their link:

" _Five little ducks went out one day. Over the hill and far away. Mother duck said: 'quack, quack, quack, quack'. But only four little ducks came back._ "

"What? Terry?" The Doctor asked, bewildered, but the Time Lady had passed out and he was left alone to stare between her and the closed breach through which their companion had disappeared.

* * *

When Terry woke up, she was lying in her room in the Tardis, the Doctor waiting patiently beside her. After checking she was okay, her first question to him had been a desperate and urgent one: "Did Rose make it?"

A careful response and a few probing questions later, the Doctor realized Terry had no memory of what had transpired after she'd lost her grip on the lever. She'd simply blacked out, and he didn't question her any further on it.

Instead, he let her rest for the rest of the day, examining her carefully as her body recovered but her hearts and mood didn't. In fact, the second the Doctor left her alone, he heard her burst into tears as she mourned the loss of Rose Tyler.

The Doctor debated going in to comfort her… but he knew it was a fruitless effort; there was no comfort to be given. Instead, he let her grieve alone as he himself wallowed in his own pain for the rest of the night.

Terry reappeared with puffy eyes the next morning, but the Doctor didn't comment on it. Instead, he held out his hand to her as he stood by the Tardis console, and she took it, coming to stand before him as he twiddled a few dials as he sent his message, before they waited in silence.

"We won't have much time."

Terry was the first to break the silence, her voice cracking just a little. Again, the Doctor didn't comment on it as he answered: "I know."

"Do you want me to let you-?" She asked, but he shook his head.

"Stay." He answered, almost pleaded. "And say goodbye with me."

Terry's throat tightened, but she nodded, and they waited once more in silence.

Finally, they saw her – they saw Rose, as their visual link opened up to where she stood on a beach in the Parallel Earth.

Rose saw them almost instantly as well, and her eyes filled with tears as she stared at her friends.

"Where are you?" Rose asked, and Terry smiled slightly even as her own eyes swam with tears while the Doctor answered in a tight, emotional voice: "Inside the Tardis. There's one tiny little gap in the Universe left, just about to close."

He paused, taking a deep breath before admitting: "And it takes a lot of power to send this projection. We're in orbit around a super nova right now."

He gestured at himself and Terry, adding with a small smile: "I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye."

"You're worth it though, hey, Rose?" Terry added in an attempt at levity though it was ruined as her voice broke just a little.

Rose tried to smile back while the Doctor took Terry's hand and held it tightly, reassuringly.

"You look like a ghost." Rose admitted as she stared at her friends, and Terry nodded while the Doctor answered: "Hold on."

He pointed his sonic at the console, solidifying their image, and Rose smiled though it was strained.

"Hello, you two." Rose smiled, and Terry tried to smile back, while the Doctor murmured: "Hello."

He then glanced around as he asked: "Where are we, anyway? Where did the gap come out?"

"We're in Norway." Rose explained. "About fifty miles out of Burgen. It's called 'Dårlig Ulv Stranden'."

"Dalek?" The Doctor asked, frowning, and Rose corrected: "Dårlig. It's Norwegian for bad."

Her face fell as she admitted: "This translates as Bad Wolf Bay."

The Doctor's face fell while Terry took a shuddering breath, and Rose asked: "How long have we got?"

"About two minutes." The Doctor answered, and Rose nodded.

They stayed in silence for a moment, before the Doctor said in an attempt at keeping things light: "You've still got Mr. Mickey, then?"

He nodded into the distance, where Mickey, Jackie, and Pete stood by Pete's old van.

"Yeah." Rose admitted. "There's five of us now. Mum, Dad, Mickey and the baby."

"You're not?" The Doctor asked in surprise, and Terry and Rose shook their heads.

"Jackie." Terry explained, and Rose nodded as she added: "She's three months gone. More Tylers on the way."

She looked at Terry as she added with a watery smile: "Should've known you'd know about it, though. Thought it might surprise you."

"Sorry." Terry whispered, and Rose shook her head.

"What about you?" The Doctor asked, and Rose's lips twitched a little into a smile.

"I'm back working in the shop." Rose informed him, and he said lightly: "Oh, good for you."

Terry chuckled a little, though it sounded more than a little watery, as did Rose as the blonde said: "Shut up, no, I'm not."

She nodded at Terry as she told the Doctor: "There's still a Torchwood on this planet. It's open for business. I think I know a thing or two about aliens."

She smiled, and Terry and the Doctor returned it as the Time Lords mused: "Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth."

Rose smiled, but it fell again as the Doctor told her quietly: "You're dead, officially, back home. So many people died that day and you've gone missing. You're on a list of the dead."

Rose bowed her head, before looking up as the Doctor chuckled: "Yet here you are, living a life day after day."

Rose smiled again, before she looked away. She took a deep breath before looking at Terry.

"You knew, didn't you?" She asked, her voice breaking even as she tried to smile at her friend. "That's why you looked so strange when I told you we were at Canary Wharf. You knew this was where we ended."

Terry nodded, taking in a deep breath before she admitted, her voice cracking: "Yes."

Rose nodded, the tears starting to fall down her face. Terry couldn't keep her eyes lifted, instead lowering them to the ground as she, too, fought to keep her tears in check.

But she looked back up as Rose said firmly, her eyes sharp even though they still shone with tears as she looked at the Time Lady: "I'm sorry. You knew all along how things would end, and I never knew. But I- I want you to know: I don't regret it. Not one moment."

Her voice broke again as she finished, a sob catching in her throat and a tear slipped down Terry's cheek.

She brushed it away, sniffling as she answered: "And I'll never forget you, Rose Tyler. Not one moment of our adventures together. Not ever."

Rose smiled slightly, before looking at the Doctor and Terry once more.

"Am I ever going to see you again?" She asked them, her voice breaking, and Terry's hearts clenched while the Doctor shook his head.

"You can't." He told her quietly, and Rose choked down a sob.

"I…" She took a deep breath. "I'll miss you. Both of you."

Terry could only nod tightly, while the Doctor just smiled.

"And we'll miss you, too. Rose Tyler." He answered, just before they vanished from the beach and Terry broke down again as she and the Doctor found themselves staring back at the inside of the Tardis.

"I'm sorry, Doctor, I'm sorry." She sobbed as he gently placed an arm around her. "I should have told you, I-"

"You did the best you could." He answered in a strained but firm voice. "And if nothing else, Terry, I'm glad that at least you're still here with me."

It was at that moment that they heard a slightly shuffle behind them.

Terry looked over the Doctor's shoulder while he glanced back only to do a double take, his jaw dropping. The Doctor turned around fully to stare, his mouth hanging open as he stared at the woman in a wedding dress, complete with a veil, standing in the middle of his Tardis.

"What?" He asked numbly, and the redheaded woman turned around.

"Oh!" Donna Noble gasped, staring at the Doctor and Terry in surprise.

"What?" The Doctor repeated in shock, while Donna frowned as she asked them: "Who are you two?"

"But-" The Doctor protested as he glanced at the console, then at Terry, and then back at Donna as the redhead demanded: "Where am I?"

"What?" The Doctor repeated incredulously, and Donna shouted at them: "What the hell is this place?!"

"What?!" The Doctor cried, while Terry couldn't decide if she wanted to carry on crying or start laughing.

*A/N Bet you all forgot about the little ducks! But I did promise another mystery… and here is the first clue!


	42. The Runaway Bride

"You can't do that." The Doctor said incredulously as he stared at the redheaded bride standing in the middle of his Tardis. "I wasn't-."

He broke off to stare at the time rotor to double check that they really were still moving.

"We're in flight!" He declared as he turned back to Donna in disbelief. "That is, that is physically impossible! How did-?"

"Tell me where I am." Donna interrupted sharply, infuriated. "I demand you tell me right now where am I?"

"Inside the Tardis." The Doctor answered numbly, still staring at Donna.

"The what?" Donna asked, frowning, and Terry watched with no small amount of amusement as the Doctor repeated, still mostly stunned: "The Tardis."

"The what?" Donna repeated, and the Doctor answered again: "The Tardis!"

"The what?!" Donna snapped, and the Doctor snapped back: "It's called the Tardis!"

He began to check the console and its monitor, while Donna snarled: That's not even a proper word! You're just saying things."

"It's an acronym." Terry explained. "Kind of like NASA."

"So I'm in a space station?!" Donna yelled incredulously, and Terry answered seriously, though she was fighting a laugh: "No."

"Then where am I?!" Donna shouted, and the Doctor cut in as he stared at Donna: "How did you get in here?"

"Well, obviously, when you kidnapped me." Donna hissed at him as she glared at him and Terry. "Who was it? Who's paying you? Is it Nerys? Oh my God, she's finally got me back. This has got Nerys written all over it!"

"Who the hell is Nerys?" The Doctor asked, confused, and Donna snapped: "Your best friend."

"We really didn't kidnap you." Terry piped up, but the Doctor spoke over her as he asked in confusion: "Hold on, wait a minute. What are you dressed like that for?"

He looked Donna up and down, having just noticed her white dress and veil, and Terry rolled her eyes while Donna said sarcastically: "I'm going ten pin bowling."

She then abruptly turned vicious as she yelled at the Doctor: "Why do you think, dumbo?!"

The Doctor actually took a few steps back almost in fear, while Donna bemoaned: "I was halfway up the aisle!"

The Doctor, deciding then that he really needed to do something about the mad woman aboard his Tardis, moved quickly about the console while Donna continued wailing: "I've been waiting all my life for this. I was just seconds away, and then you, I don't know, you drugged me or something!"

"I haven't done anything!" The Doctor protested, but Donna ignored him as she yelled at him and Terry: "I'm having the police on you! Me and my husband, as soon as he is my husband, we're going to sue the living backside off you two!"

It was then that Donna spotted the doors, and she instantly dashed for them. Terry just let her, while the Doctor cried warningly as he reached his hand out in vain: "No, wait a minute! Wait a minute! Don't!"

But it was too late, and Donna wrenched the Tardis doors open to find herself staring out into a beautiful and frighteningly real gaseous nebula. The Doctor dropped his arm, glancing at Terry as Donna stood frozen in shock in the doorway, and Terry just shrugged.

" _She's really not that bad._ " Terry supplied, and the Doctor raised his brow.

" _You know her?_ " He asked, and Terry answered: " _I will. And you will, too._ "

The Doctor nodded thoughtfully, before Terry nudged him. He looked back at Donna while Terry took his hand, and the two Time Lords strolled up to the redhead who was still staring, stunned, out into the pink-ish orange cloud outside.

"You're in space." The Doctor explained as he and Terry slowly came up behind Donna. "Outer space. This is my… space ship. It's called the Tardis."

"How am I breathing?" Donna asked numbly, and the Doctor answered calmly: "The Tardis is protecting us."

Donna was doing a good job of not hyperventilating as she shot the two Time Lords a look, asking: "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor, and this is my angel, Terry Storm." The Doctor answered, ignoring as Donna made a small derisive noise at Terry's nickname.

Terry also ignored it – she knew Donna too well from the future to mind it now – as she greeted kindly: "Pleasure to meet you."

Donna examined her for a moment, while the Doctor asked: "And you?"

"… Donna." Donna answered at last, and the Doctor looked her up and down.

"Human?" He asked, and Donna answered almost absently: "Yeah."

She paused, the full impact of his question hitting her, and she asked slowly: "Is that optional?"

"Well, it is for us." The Doctor answered, and Donna looked at them again.

"You're aliens." She stated, sounding almost resigned rather than surprised now, but the Doctor still answered: "Yeah."

"Although, you're an alien too, out here." Terry reminded Donna lightly, making the redhead snort.

They lapsed into silence for a moment, just staring out into space as Donna slowly came to terms with what was happening.

"It's freezing with these doors open." She finally muttered, and the Doctor took that as their cue to shut the doors and return to reality.

He quickly shut the doors before turning and running back to the console as he muttered: "I don't understand that and I understand everything."

"That's a lie." Terry pointed out as she walked back inside with Donna at a slower pace, and the Doctor retorted: "All right, fine, but I understand most things, and this, _this_ can't happen! There is no way a human being can lock itself onto the Tardis and transport itself inside. It must be-"

He turned, grabbing an ophthalmoscope from a belt under the console before whirling around and coming up close to examine Donna's face with it as he muttered: "Impossible. Some sort of subatomic connection? Something in the temporal field? Maybe something pulling you into alignment with the Chronon shell."

"Doctor." Terry warned as she watched the irritation build on Donna's face, but he ignored her as he lowered the ophthalmoscope, but still stared blatantly at Donna as he went on, speaking to himself mostly: "Maybe something macro mining your DNA within the interior matrix. Maybe a genetic-"

Donna – finally having had enough – slapped the Doctor across the face.

"What was that for?" The Doctor cried, staring at Donna incredulously while Terry sighed.

" _Told you._ " Terry murmured, and he answered: " _Not now, angel, please._ "

Donna meanwhile stood tall as she shouted, eyes blazing: "Get me to the church!"

"Right! Fine!" The Doctor snapped back in exasperation and annoyance, as he moved to the console. "I don't want you here anyway! Where is this wedding?"

"Saint Mary's, Hayden Road," Donna listed furiously, "Chiswick, London, England, Earth, the Solar System."

"You just needed to stop at London." Terry muttered, while the Doctor asked: "Er, what time?"

"NOW!" Donna snarled, and Terry quickly informed the Doctor telepathically: " _I'll punch that in._ "

He nodded, letting her as she moved to maneuver the Tardis, when they both looked up as Donna shouted: "Oh, who's is this?"

The Doctor's face shut down while Terry's eyes filled with sorrow as they saw what Donna was shaking in her hand – a purple blouse, one of Rose's, which had been hanging over the railing. Probably she'd left it there after washing it; it was a bad habit of hers that Terry had picked up in her early days with the blonde companion.

"This is clearly too big to be yours." Donna went on, ignorant of their pain as she gestured at Terry. "How many women have you two abducted?"

"That's our friend's." The Doctor said quietly, and Donna asked scathingly: "Where is she, then? Popped out for a space walk?"

"No, Donna." Terry sighed, while the Doctor stated flatly: "She's gone. We lost her."

"Well, you can hurry up and lose me!" Donna snarled, before she paused as she finally registered their strange expressions as the Doctor looked away, his gaze on the console while Terry just gave Donna a mournful look.

Her expression softened, and she asked carefully and more sympathetically: "How do you mean, lost?"

Terry shook her head, reaching out her hand silently for the blouse, and Donna handed it over carefully while the Doctor called as he stalked towards the doors: "Right, Chiswick."

He threw open the doors, and Donna quickly hurried out behind him while Terry stayed in the Tardis. Even so, she could easily hear Donna as she said in exasperation: "I said, Saint Mary's. What sort of Martian are you? Where's this?"

"Something's wrong with her." The Doctor murmured as he patted the Tardis, completely ignoring Donna. "The Tardis."

He ran back inside, hurrying to Terry and the console as he said in concern: "It's like she's recalibrating!"

He touched the Tardis as he muttered: "She's digesting. What is it? What have you eaten? What's wrong? Angel?"

"Mm, maybe not the time…" Terry murmured as she watched Donna staring at the Tardis in shock outside.

The Doctor mistook her meaning, and he called instead as he began examining the Tardis: "Donna? You've really got to think. Is there anything that might've caused this?"

But Terry knew Donna wasn't listening, too busy making the customary circuit around the outside of the Tardis as she realized for the first time what the outside of the Tardis looked like.

"Anything you might've done?" The Doctor continued to rattle off as he pressed a stethoscope to the console. "Any sort of alien contacts? I can't let you go wandering off. What if you're dangerous?"

Terry watched as Donna poked her head in, making sure she was seeing right as she saw just how large the inside of the Tardis was while the Doctor went on: "I mean, have you, have you seen lights in the sky, or did you touch something like something, something different, something strange? Or something made out of a, box of metal or…"

Donna reared back out of the Tardis in utter shock, and Terry walked slowly out of the Tardis, leaving the Doctor alone as he continued, not even noticing he was so absorbed: "Who're you getting married to? Are you sure he's human? He's not a bit overweight with a zip around his forehead, is he?"

The Doctor looked up, finally realizing he was alone, and his eyes widened.

"Terry?" He called in alarm, before dashing out the Tardis as he shouted: "Donna!"

Terry meanwhile, walked carefully beside Donna as the redhead stalked off down the pedestrian street, barely keeping herself from falling into hysterics as she struggled to cope with what she had seen.

"Go away." Donna muttered, vaguely aware of Terry's presence, but Terry answered quietly: "I know you're in shock, and the Doctor's not helping, but you don't even know where you are right now."

"I'm with a madman and his girlfriend with a box that's bigger on the inside." Donna said sharply but shakily, and Terry nodded.

"Yes, he's mad, but he's brilliant." Terry tried to encourage. "And you can trust us, Donna. We won't let anything hurt you."

"Hurt me? I just want to get married!" Donna retorted, just as the Doctor caught up.

"Donna, please, come back to the Tardis." He urged, glancing at Terry for help.

" _She's overwhelmed._ " Terry explained, while Donna argued: "No way. That box is too… weird."

"It's… bigger on the inside, that's all." The Doctor tried as the trio continued to walk down the street, and Donna returned scathingly: "Oh! That's all?"

She huffed, before glancing down at her watch and sighing: "Ten past three. I'm going to miss it."

"You can phone them. Tell them where you are." The Doctor pointed out, and Donna asked despondently: "How do I do that?"

"Haven't you got a mobile?" The Doctor asked before Terry could stop him.

The short brunette could only sigh as Donna stopped in her tracks and whirled on the Doctor, snapping: "I'm in my wedding dress. It doesn't have pockets. Who has pockets? Have you ever seen a bride with pockets?"

The Doctor scratched his neck sheepishly, as Donna continued to rant: "When I went to my fitting at Chez Alison, the one thing I forgot to say is give me pockets!"

The Doctor nodded, and Terry warned: " _Theta, don't work her up any more._ "

He nodded again, before asking Donna: "This man you're marrying, what's his name?"

"Lance." Donna answered, instantly going dreamy, and Terry winced. She really wasn't looking forward to later.

Of course, neither of her companions knew that, and so the Doctor just muttered under his breath: "Good luck, Lance."

"Oi!" Donna snapped. "No stupid Martian is going to stop me from getting married. To hell with you!"

She turned, and dashed off towards the larger streets, and Terry shook her head while the Doctor gaped after the redhead.

"I'm, I'm not," he mumbled, "I'm not, I'm not from Mars."

"That was seriously the best you could come up with?" Terry asked skeptically, and he gave her an aggravated look.

"Please, angel, just, not now. I already have too much." He begged, and she relented instantly.

"Sorry, Doctor, it's just Donna's having a hard day too." Terry admitted. "And it's only going to get worse for her – you know what happened to her can't be normal."

The Doctor nodded, sighing, but a determined expression settled across his face as Terry took his hand and they ran after Donna as the redhead ran out into the main street, shouting: "Taxi!"

The Doctor and Terry caught up just as an empty cab drove passed… with his light on.

"Why's his light on?" Donna shrieked, and the Doctor said immediately as he pointed to another empty cab: "There's another one!"

The two ran for it, Donna shouted: "Taxi! Oi!"

But it, too, drove away, switching on its light as it did.

"Doctor-!" Terry began, hurrying after the pair, but he had already spotted another cab and he called: "There's one!"

But it, too, drove away, as did all the cabs that went by, and Donna shouted at them in fury: "Oi!"

"Do you have this effect on everyone?" The Doctor asked curiously as the pair finally stopped for breath at the curb while Terry hurried over. "Why aren't they stopping?"

"They think I'm in fancy dress." Donna snapped, irritated beyond belief, just as another cab drove by and the driver yelled at Donna: "Stay off the sauce, darling!"

He mimed drinking, and the Doctor raised a brow while Donna threw her hands in the air as she said: "They think I'm drunk."

"You're fooling no one, mate!" A couple of young guys in a car yelled at her as they drove passed, and Terry made a face while Donna gaped: "They think I'm in drag!"

The Doctor looked Donna up and down, a brow raised, before he said: "Hold on, hold on."

He made to whistle, lifting his fingers to his mouth, but Terry stopped him as she pointed out: "Money, Doctor?"

"Oh, yeah." He realized, before looking at Donna. "Have you got money for a cab?"

Donna stared at him in a mix of incredulity and anger as she exploded at him: "Pockets!"

"Right, sorry, sorry!" The Doctor groaned, while Donna demanded: "How can neither of you have any money?"

"Aliens." Terry reminded, before nodding to a red phone box not far from them.

"You could do a reverse charge call." She pointed out, and Donna lit up, while the Doctor finally noticed the decorations hanging from all the shops around them.

"Is it Christmas?" He asked in surprise, and Donna looked at him like he was daft.

"Well, duh." She answered even as she hurried to the phone box Terry had pointed out, the two Time Lords jogging with her. "Maybe not on Mars, but here it's Christmas Eve."

"How come you're getting married on Christmas Eve?" The Doctor asked in confusion, and Donna explained as they ran: "Can't bear it. I hate Christmas. Honeymoon, Morocco; sunshine, lovely."

" _You're sure you like her?_ " The Doctor asked Terry skeptically, and she answered: " _Give her a chance – trust me, she's more than she seems. She's the most important woman in the universe._ "

The Doctor gave her another skeptical look, but he trusted Terry so he didn't say any more as Donna dashed into the phone booth, only to pause.

"What's the operator?" She asked them blankly. "I've not done this in years. What do you dial? 100?"

The Doctor sighed, before quickly sonicing the machine as he told her: "Just call the direct."

"What did you do?" Donna asked suspiciously, and the Doctor answered: "Something… Martian. Now phone. I'll get money!"

He left her at the booth, rushing to the nearest ATM machine, which was already occupied at the moment. Terry hesitated, before making a split-second decision and running after the Doctor.

"Terry?" He asked in surprise, and she answered: "I just thought I'd let Donna call her mum in peace."

He raised a brow, not buying it, but didn't press any further as the man in front of them finally left the machine. The two Time Lords stepped up, Terry covering the Doctor as he soniced the ATM machine, easily withdrawing some cash.

Terry meanwhile watched Donna leaving her phone booth, and she pursed her lips as she watched the redhead hurrying desperately to find someone willing to lend her cash to grab a cab.

Her mind whirled, but knowing Donna would be ultimately safe, and knowing that this was the best method to prove to Donna that she could and needed to trust the Doctor, Terry didn't interfere as Donna managed to borrow some cash, just as the Doctor turned around.

Terry quickly shifted her gaze to look at the trio of smiling Santas playing 'God Rest Ye Merry' nearby on brass instruments. The Doctor, noticing her gaze, also looked over at the familiar looking Santas as the trio slowly started to move forward.

"Angel…" He said slowly, but a familiar voice interrupted him as it called sharply: "Taxi!"

The Doctor whirled around to see Donna had caught a cab, climbing in before shouting at them spitefully: "Thanks for nothing, spaceman, woman! I'll see you in Court."

But the Doctor's eyes widened as he saw the Santa sitting in the driver's seat of Donna's cab, and he shouted in alarm: "Donna!"

But was too late, and Donna was driving off while Terry grabbed the Doctor's sonic. He whirled back around to her, just in time to see the musical Santa trio starting to point their instruments at him and Terry.

The Time Lady was one step ahead, however, as she pointed the sonic screwdriver at the ATM, sending banknotes flying across the entire street. Instantly, people were rushing to grab the flying money, causing chaos and shielding the two Time Lords from attack as Terry grabbed the Doctor's hand.

"Come on!" She called, as they ran quickly down the streets.

"You knew?!" The Doctor asked, and Terry answered: "Yep!"

"Why didn't you say?" He asked, before bemoaning at the same time Terry answered: "Spoilers!"

"Why ask questions to which you already know the answer?" Terry asked as they ran back into the Tardis, and the Doctor grumbled as he quickly started running about the console: "I really do dislike that word."

He threw a lever, adding: "Hold on!"

"Wrong lever!" Terry yelled as the Tardis took off with a violent shake and its familiar wheezing.

"It's because she's still digesting!" The Doctor argued, and Terry retorted: "No, it's not, it's because you failed the driving test!"

She threw up another lever, calming some of the Tardis's spinning and rocking though she knew she couldn't do too much. The Doctor was right – the Tardis currently had indigestion, and paired with the speed they would need to catch up with Donna, there had to be some tradeoffs.

"Eep!" Terry yelped as the Doctor drove them over the highway after Donna, just missing colliding with one of the cars on the motorway as he did.

"Doctor!" She cried, and he answered: "I know, I know! Hold that lever for me!"

Terry grabbed it, holding it steady while sparks flew everywhere. She yelped, but held on as the Doctor ran about the Tardis, whacking the console with a hammer as he ordered: "Behave!"

"Don't hit her!" Terry gasped, and he answered: "Then tell her to behave!"

They were interrupted as there was another small explosion on the console and another shower of sparks flew around them. Terry winced, while the Doctor scolded the Tardis: "Behave!"

He then turned to Terry, ordering seriously: "Don't let that lever go."

"I know." Terry answered. "Now go, quickly, Theta!"

He nodded before running to the Tardis doors, while Terry clung onto the lever that was keeping the Tardis steady as it flew alongside Donna's cab. The Doctor clung onto the Tardis door as he threw it open, maintaining his balance inside the Tardis as he shouted at Donna: "Open the door! Open the door!"

Terry could just see Donna between the Doctor and the Tardis doorway as the redhead banged on her windows while shouting back at the Doctor: "I can't, it's locked!"

The Doctor quickly pulled out his sonic from his pocket, pointing it at the cab as he kept one hand on the Tardis doorknob. As the locks clicked on the cab, Donna rolled the window down and she yelled: "Santa's a robot!"

"Donna, open the door!" The Doctor ordered, and Donna cried: "What for?"

"You've got to jump!" Terry and the Doctor shouted at the same time, Terry fighting to keep her grip on the lever.

"I'm not blinking flip jumping." Donna shouted at them, aghast. "I'm supposed to be getting married!"

The cab suddenly accelerated forwards, pulling ahead, and the Doctor called: "Terry, we need to go faster!"

Terry pulled on the lever, shrieking as the console exploded and sparks flew everywhere as the Tardis protested. But Terry hung on, and the Tardis picked up speed, chasing the cab. The Doctor grunted, flailing for balance while Terry squeaked as she accidentally bumped onto the roof of a car while she flew the Tardis over it.

But they quickly made their way back beside the cab, where Donna was staring at them with her mouth ajar in utter shock. Terry fought the lever while the Tardis bumped unsteadily, threatening to make the Doctor topple out onto the road.

When she finally had some semblance of control again, Terry clung on for her life while the Doctor soniced the Santa, shutting it down so it couldn't try escape them again before he shouted at Donna: "Listen to me. You've got to jump."

"I'm not jumping on a motorway!" Donna shouted back, sounding genuinely terrified underneath her angry tone.

But the Doctor shouted back urgently: "Whatever that thing is, it needs you. And whatever it needs you for, it's not good! Now, come on!"

"I'm in my wedding dress!" Donna screamed, and the Doctor cried back: "Yes, you look lovely! Come on!"

"Doctor!" Terry cried as the lever started to give. She fought to keep control as Donna finally opened her door, urged on by Terry's desperate cry.

But she hesitated again as she faced the true reality of trying to jump across the speeding highway, and she whimpered: "I can't do it."

"Trust me." The Doctor answered, holding out his hand for her to grab.

Donna stared at him, before she blurted out: "Is that what you said to them? That girl behind you, and the friend you lost?"

The Doctor blinked, while Donna cried at Terry hysterically: "Do you trust him? Did your friend trust him?"

"Yes." Terry shouted back desperately. "I trust him with my life, always will. She was the same, we both trusted him and still do. Because she's not dead, Donna – she's alive. She's so, so alive! So trust the Doctor!"

"Now, jump!" The Doctor ordered, and Donna stared at them but finally leapt out of the cab with a shriek.

The Doctor caught her swiftly, pulling her back with him inside the Tardis and shutting the doors quickly with his feet while Terry let go of the lever and quickly started to take them away to safety.


	43. The Runaway Bride 2

Terry looked at Donna sympathetically as the redheaded woman stared sadly at her watch, while the Doctor busily emptied a fire extinguisher into the smoking Tardis. They'd had to have an emergency landing on a nearby rooftop when it became clear that the alternative was crashing, and it had been a chaotic escape out of the acidic smoke and flames when Terry had finally managed to land them at least somewhat safely.

"You all right?" Terry asked Donna quietly, and the redhead shook her head.

"Doesn't matter." She muttered as she turned away, Terry watching her while the Doctor finally finished up with the Tardis.

"The funny thing is, for a spaceship, she doesn't really do that much flying." The Doctor commented as he joined the two women at the rooftop edge. "We'd better give her a couple of hours."

It was then that he noticed Donna's downcast expression and Terry's slight shaking of her head.

"Did we miss it?" The Doctor asked softly, his voice much kinder, and Donna nodded.

"Yeah." She sighed, and the Doctor tried: "Well, you can book another date."

"Course we can." Donna agreed, and the Doctor added: "You've still got the honeymoon."

"It's just a holiday now." Donna answered sadly, and Terry murmured: "It's still a warm holiday."

"I suppose." Donna sighed, and the Doctor apologized for both himself and Terry: "Sorry."

"It's not your fault." Donna told them, giving them a small smile and Terry returned it while the Doctor said with some surprise: "Oh? That's a change."

Donna's smile widened just a little, before she stated: "Wish you had a time machine, then we could go back and get it right."

Terry didn't comment while the Doctor answered uncomfortably: "Yeah, yeah. But," he added quickly, "even if I did, I couldn't go back on someone's personal timeline. Apparently."

" _Smooth._ " Terry noted, and he answered: " _Are you going be to cheeky the whole day?_ "

" _When am I not?_ " She countered, as Donna gave them funny looks before going to sit on the edge of the roof, staring out at St Paul's Cathedral and the city beyond that.

The Doctor and Terry watched her sympathetically for a moment, before Terry nodded at the Doctor. He removed his jacket and placed it carefully around Donna's shoulders, keeping her warm from the chilly London air, as he and Terry settled themselves beside the redhead.

Donna looked up in surprise at the Doctor's kind gesture, before she wrapped herself further into the jacket as she stated: "God, you're skinny. This wouldn't fit a rat."

Terry chuckled while the Doctor just glanced at Donna, starting to look a little amused by the redhead's sharp tongue that belied the much warmer woman inside.

"Oh," the Doctor remembered, "and you'd better put this on."

He rummaged about in his pocket before producing a simple gold ring, and Terry rolled her eyes at his timing while Donna groaned: "Oh, do you have to rub it in? I'm not taking your girlfriend's jewelry."

"It's not just jewelry." Terry explained, while the Doctor answered quickly: "It's not Terry's."

"She didn't say it was mine, she said it was your girlfriend's." Terry pointed out, just a hint of teasing in her voice.

And she enjoyed it as the Doctor squirmed, saying swiftly: "Quite right, sorry."

It was rather fun knowing the Doctor had slipped up, especially when she knew how their future would play out. Unfortunately, it was at that moment that she recalled Eleven's future, the one with River, and Terry's smile faded off her face.

The Doctor fortunately missed the look as he'd turned back to Donna to explain hurriedly to the amused redhead: "This is a bio-damper. Those creatures can trace you, but this should keep you hidden."

Donna nodded, holding out her hand more willingly now, and the Doctor took her hand as he stated a little jokingly: "With this ring, I thee bio-damp."

"For better or for worse." Donna joked back, and the pair smiled while Terry forced herself to focus back on the present.

Donna looked out at the city again, before asking firmly: "So, come on then. Robot santas, what are they for?"

"Ah, your basic robo scavenger." The Doctor explained, and Terry added: "They're kind of like pilot fish."

"The Father Christmas stuff is just a disguise." The Doctor went on. "They're trying to blend in. I met them last Christmas."

"Why, what happened then?" Donna asked curiously, and the Doctor looked at her incredulously.

" _Is she serious?_ " He asked Terry while asking aloud to Donna: "Great big spaceship hovering over London? You didn't notice?"

" _She's… special._ " Terry answered, while Donna explained: "I had a bit of a hangover."

" _… I see what you mean._ " The Doctor muttered back as he raised his brows at Terry.

Terry just shrugged, while Donna asked: "So, you spent Christmas, what, fighting aliens on a spaceship?"

"Well, sort of." The Doctor answered. "Terry and I spent Christmas Day just over there," he nodded into the distance, "the Powell Estate, with this… family."

He stumbled just a little over the end of his sentence, and Donna glanced over at the two Time Lords again as the Doctor murmured: "Our friend, she had this family. Well, they were..."

He trailed off before finishing abruptly: "Still, gone now."

Donna examined the two faces with twin expressions of sorrow, and she asked softly: "Your friend, who was she?"

Terry looked back at Donna, but the Doctor abruptly changed subjects: "Question is, what do camouflaged robot mercenaries want with you?"

He looked at Donna, who raised her brows, looking at Terry. The Time Lady just shook her head and Donna let the previous subject drop as the Doctor wondered: "And how did you get inside the Tardis? I don't know. What's your job?"

"I'm a secretary." Donna answered, while eyeing the Doctor as he reached inside the pocket of his suit jacket still around Donna's shoulders to pull out his screwdriver.

"It's weird." The Doctor muttered as he soniced Donna with a frown, completely missing the growing expressions of annoyance and exasperation respectively on his two companions' faces. "I mean, you're not special, you're not powerful; you're not connected, you're not clever, you're not important."

"This friend of yours." Donna snapped irritably. "Just before she left, did she punch you in the face?"

"Doctor-" Terry began in exasperation, but Donna's temper had already flared and she snatched away the sonic as she ordered irascibly: "Stop bleeping me!"

"He's trying to help, Donna." Terry said patiently, feeling like a parent watching over two children as the Doctor and Donna scowled at each other.

Donna took a deep, calming breath, while the Doctor pouted at Terry. She remained unmoved as she said sternly: "Try asking nicely."

The Doctor stuck his tongue out at her, but turned back to Donna as he questioned in a normal way: "What kind of secretary?"

"I'm at HC Clements." Donna answered, before a dreamy smile came across her face as she added: "It's where I met Lance. I was temping. I mean, it was all a bit posh really. I'd spent the last two years at a double glazing firm."

The Doctor frowned, while Donna continued: "Well, I thought I'm never going to fit in here. And then he made me a coffee. I mean, that just doesn't happen. Nobody gets the secretaries a coffee."

Terry sighed to herself, while Donna continued with a wide smile: "And Lance, he's the head of HR! He don't need to bother with me. But he was nice, he was funny."

She turned to them as she went on excitedly: "And it turns out he thought everyone else was really snotty too. So that's how it started, me and him. One cup of coffee. That was it."

"When was this?" The Doctor asked, and Donna answered with a smile: "Six months ago."

"Bit quick to get married." The Doctor observed, and Donna answered with a strange expression: "Well, he insisted."

" _Sure he did._ " The Doctor thought sarcastically, and Terry nodded slightly at him while Donna continued: "And he nagged, and he nagged me."

" _She nagged, didn't she?_ " The Doctor asked, and Terry nodded slightly against him again while Donna finished: "And he just wore me down And then finally, I just gave in."

" _He gave in didn't he?_ " The Doctor asked, and Terry nodded again, while Donna stared out at the city.

The Doctor frowned, thinking, before he asked Donna: "What does HC Clements do?"

"Oh, security systems." Donna answered uninterestedly. "You know, entry codes, ID cards, that sort of thing. If you ask me, it's a posh name for locksmiths."

"Keys." The Doctor murmured thoughtfully.

" _Angel, hint?_ " He asked, and she shook her head.

" _First, we should get Donna back._ " Terry answered. " _You'll find a few more answers from there._ "

He raised a brow but nodded in agreement, as Donna sighed and stated: "Anyway, enough of my CV. Come on, it's time to face the consequences."

She glanced at her watch again before groaning: "Oh, this is going to be so shaming."

She looked back at the pair as she added firmly: "You can do the explaining, Martian boy. You, or your girlfriend."

"Yeah." The Doctor answered firmly. "I'm not from Mars."

"And I'm not his girlfriend." Terry added. Not yet, anyway.

"Whatever." Donna replied, rolling her eyes at them clearly in disbelief, while the Doctor pulled a face before getting to his feet.

He helped Terry up first, before holding out a hand to Donna. She took it gratefully though she still bemoaned: "Oh, I had this great big reception all planned. Everyone's going to be heartbroken."

' _Er… sorry, Donna._ ' Terry thought to herself as the trio made their way back to the Tardis.

* * *

The Doctor and Terry stayed behind Donna as they walked slowly into the reception room. Well, Terry and the Doctor walked slowly.

Donna stalked in, her embarrassment and sorrow changing into righteous anger as she saw the party in full throw, everyone dancing and laughing on the dance floor while they enjoyed drinks and light bites and the DJ jammed in his booth.

Slowly, everyone came to a stop, noticing the fuming bride, while Donna folded her arms across her chest, glaring daggers at her husband-to-be who was currently having the time of his life dancing with a pretty blonde.

The blonde saw Donna first, and her smile dropped instantly before she prodded Lance urgently. The man looked surprised and confused at the sudden stop, glancing over his shoulder carelessly at the blonde's urging before doing a complete double take as he saw his furious but also hurt bride.

The music cut abruptly while the Doctor and Terry glanced at Donna sympathetically as the redhead demanded: "You had the reception without me?"

" _Whoops._ " The Doctor noted, and Terry nodded in agreement while Lance said breathlessly: "Donna, what happened to you?"

Donna ignored him as she repeated, incredulous and deeply hurt: "You had the reception without me?!"

Lance winced, while everyone shuffled awkwardly, and the Doctor chimed in quickly: "Hello. I'm the Doctor, and this is Terry."

Everyone blinked while Donna whirled on them as she said in disbelief: "They had the reception without me!"

"Yes, I gathered." The Doctor replied, wincing behind his awkward smile, and Terry added: "Sorry?"

" _Smooth._ " The Doctor told her, and she answered: " _Oh, shut up._ "

He almost smiled, but a sharp and snarky voice interjected sharply: "Well, it was all paid for. Why not?"

Donna turned to the blonde who'd spoken, the one Lance had been dancing with, as she spat: "Thank you, Nerys."

"Well, what were we supposed to do?" An older woman whom Terry knew to be Donna's mother, Sylvia Noble, demanded as she strode forward. "I got your silly little message in the end. 'I'm on Earth'? Very funny. What the hell happened?"

Everyone started to crowd in then, all starting to speak and ask questions at once as they swarmed Donna. Donna's eyes were wide as she stared at each face, while Terry cringed behind her. The Doctor wrapped his arm around Terry, holding her close to him as he also stared, dumbfounded, at the crowd. Donna shot them a look, clearly asking for help, but there was none the two Time Lords could offer.

Finally, Donna burst into tears… or rather, she appeared to. Instantly, the crowd turned sympathetic (most of them, Nerys looked irritated) as they cooed and felt bad. Lance hurried up, hugging Donna comfortingly as she held onto him, and the crowd clapped and awed at the display while the Doctor watched in confusion.

" _What-?_ " He began to Terry, when Donna caught their eyes and sent them a sly wink over Lance's shoulder before going back to 'sobbing' on her fiancé's shoulder.

" _Ah._ " The Doctor realized, as he and Terry hid their smiles quickly and averted their gazes like children trying not to get caught with their hands in the cookie jar. " _You're right – she's certainly good._ "

* * *

The Doctor and Terry had to smile as they watched the party going in full throng once more, Donna dancing happily with Lance in the middle of the dance floor.

The Time Lords were standing at the bar, Terry leaning against the counter while the Doctor stood with his arms crossed beside her. His eyes flitted around, and Terry nudged him, nodding to a man just down the bar from them who was looking down at his mobile.

The Doctor quickly moved, gesturing to the man to ask if he could borrow the phone for a minute. The man handed it over good-naturedly, and the Doctor brought it back to Terry as he typed into the internet search box: 'HC Clements'.

The pair peered over the phone, the Doctor whipping on his glasses before covertly pulling out his sonic to sonic the mobile for results. Instantly, it flipped through all the articles on HC Clements, quickly scanning through them all before coming up with one last article: 'HC Clements, sole proprietor – Torchwood'.

The Doctor's brows shot up, and he looked at Terry, who nodded back.

The Doctor quickly shut the mobile, handing it back to its owner as he fell into deep thought while watching the dancing crowd.

Terry noticed a blonde dancing amongst the crowd, the one whom the Doctor would see Rose in. But, this timeline was different – at least, the Doctor had claimed when he'd confessed to her – so did he still feel the same way? He certainly missed Rose (of course he should, too) but-

"Care for a dance?"

Terry started, glancing up at the Doctor in surprise.

"What?" She asked, startled, and he smiled.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked again, holding out his hand, and Terry raised a brow at him.

"We've never danced." She noted with some surprise. Nine hadn't been interested, and she hadn't either to be honest as she danced contently with Captain Jack Harkness that day in the Tardis. And she had been too busy trying to get Ten to dance with Reinette that time in Versailles.

"No time like the present." The Doctor shrugged, though judging from his expression he was thinking along the same lines as she was.

With that, the Doctor took her hand and swept her onto the dance floor. They were very mismatched in height, as he still had a good eight inches over her even with her heels. But somehow, they made it work as he twirled her gracefully around the dance floor, grinning like a little boy when she gave a startled laugh.

Terry shook her head at his antics, but found she was enjoying the time with him as the Doctor looked at her with eyes that she knew from later experiences with him told her he loved her. Just knowing that warmed her hearts from the heaviness they'd been in since Rose's departure, and Terry sighed as she wanted the moment to last.

But all things needed to end and she needed to end this quickly. So, after letting herself savour the moment for one more second, Terry nudged the Doctor once more.

"Over there." She murmured, nodding to where a man was videotaping the whole wedding. The Doctor glanced over before raising a brow.

"Back to work?" He teased, and Terry smiled as he began twirling them expertly over towards the man, neatly avoiding the other dancers.

* * *

The cameraman generously rewinded his tape for them as he informed the waiting pair: "Oh, I taped the whole thing. They've all had a look. They said sell it to' You've Been Framed'. I said, more like 'the News'."

He chuckled at his own joke, before pressing play as he said: "Here we are."

The Doctor and Terry watched as – onscreen – Donna screamed while she turned into gold dust before flying off into the air.

"Can't be." The Doctor muttered, frowning. "Play it again?"

The cameraman did so without objection, and they watched the scene replay itself, the Doctor's frown deepening.

"Clever, mind." The cameraman noted. "Good trick, I'll give her that. I was clapping."

"But that looks like…" The Doctor murmured as he stared at the golden dust around Donna. "Huon Particles."

"What's that then?" The cameraman asked, but the Doctor was staring at Terry as he said numbly: "That's impossible. That's ancient. Huon energy doesn't exist anymore, not for billions of years."

"Exactly. And so old…?" Terry prompted pointedly, and the Doctor's eyes widened.

He whipped off his glasses to look towards Donna as he realized: "So old that it can't be hidden by a biodamper!"

The Doctor ran for the front of the reception to look outside, while Terry ran to Donna.

"Donna." She called, pulling the redhead from Lance. "Excuse me."

"What-?" Lance asked in surprise, but Terry had turned to Donna as she said urgently: "Donna, we need to get everyone to safety – they've found you."

"But he said I was safe." Donna protested, gesturing to where the Doctor had sprinted back into the room and was running towards them.

"The bio-damper doesn't work on them." Terry explained grimly. "Now, help me get everyone under cover."

"How?" Donna gasped as she looked around. "My God, it's all my family."

"Out the back door!" The Doctor ordered as he grabbed Terry and Donna's hands in each of his own, dragging both women with him as he raced right onwards towards the back doors.

But the second they opened the doors, they were faced with two approaching Santas, both armed with their brass instruments.

"Maybe not!" The Doctor muttered as Terry pulled Donna back inside while the Doctor shut the doors firmly behind them.

They ran back into the ballroom, going to peer through the French windows to see more Santas approaching from the side as well.

"We're trapped." Donna gasped, while the Doctor's eyes widened as he saw a remote control in one of the Santa's hands.

"Christmas trees." He whispered in horror, turning to look at said decorations littering the whole dance floor.

"What about them?" Donna asked, and the Doctor explained: "They kill."

He ran for the crowds of people, shouting: "Get away from the tree!"

"Don't touch the trees!" Donna shouted with him, trusting the Doctor instantly while Terry physically moved the children crowded around one of the Christmas trees.

"Get away from the Christmas trees!" The Doctor continued to yell as he ran about the room. "Everyone get away from them! Everyone stay away from the trees! Stay away from the trees!"

"Oh, for God's sakes, the man's an idiot!" Sylvia called in exasperation. "Why? What harm's a Christmas tree gonna- oh."

She broke off, staring with wide eyes. The crowd did the same as baubles floated off the Christmas trees, flying up in the air.

"Everyone, duck for cover now!" Terry yelled, and people ran screaming just as the baubles began to fly down at them, bursting into small explosions every time they hit anything.

Thankfully, it didn't hit anyone as everyone raced for cover under tables, outside the room, under the bar. Someone fell into the wedding cake amidst the chaos, while Donna grabbed Lance and dragged him with her under a table to shield themselves from the explosions.

Terry had grabbed the Doctor and the pair ran towards the DJ booth.

"Sonic!" She ordered, and he handed it over without question as they arrived at the booth.

Terry ducked down behind the DJ's mic, and the Doctor's eyes lit up instantly.

" _Oh, you're good._ " He admired, and she answered: " _Get those things' attention and keep it off me, and you'll be even better._ "

She nodded grimly over the booth at the six Santas who had arrived, lining up before the bar, and the Doctor instantly stood up from behind the DJ booth, calling: "Oi! Santa!"

Donna peeked over as the explosions stopped, while the Santas stared at the Doctor, focused solely on him as Terry ripped out the DJ's mic from the sound system while the Doctor shouted: "Word of advice: if you're attacking a man with a sonic screwdriver, and he's yelling at you for attention - don't let his g-er, friend near the sound system!"

It was at that moment that Terry jammed the sonic into the sound deck, one hand over her ear as she pressed the sonic. Immediately, an ear-splitting squeal played over the loudspeakers, making everyone cringe and cover their ears. Terry kept playing it, letting the powerful soundwaves shake the room before it finally broke the robots to pieces.

Terry finally stopped the sonic, her head still ringing from the noise but at least they were all safe again for the moment.

Slowly, the humans in the room started to get up, checking on each other, while the Doctor ran to the broken Santas. He started scrambling about in the pieces, checking them, while Terry took a quick inventory of the room. There were a few injured people, but no-one was killed or severely hurt from what she could see.

"You." Terry grabbed the nearest man, and she ordered seriously: "Call an ambulance. Do it, now."

The man shakily, but quickly, did as she said, dialing on his mobile while Terry briefly met eyes with Donna before turning away and hurrying over to the Doctor.

"Look at that." The Doctor told her excitedly as he held up the Santa's remote and one of the heads. "Remote control for the decorations, but there's a second remote control for the robots. They're not scavengers anymore. I think someone's taken possession."

"Never mind all that." Donna interjected as she walked up. "You're a doctor. People have been hurt."

"Nah, they wanted you alive." The Doctor answered. "Look."

He tossed one of the Christmas baubles at Donna, explaining: "They're not active now."

"All the same, you could help." Donna snapped, but the Doctor answered as he pressed his head against the robot head: "Got to think of the bigger picture. There's still a signal! Angel!"

He ran off, taking the head with him, and Terry hesitated for only a beat. She turned to Donna and said: "I'm sorry. But the best thing right now is to let him focus on this while you get the injured to a hospital – trust me, no-one will be for the worse for it."

And with that, she ran after the Doctor, leaving Donna to stare after them for a moment, hesitating.

Terry meanwhile caught up with the Doctor outside, and he said quickly: "Sonic."

"Screwdriver." Terry corrected as she handed it over. "It's a screwdriver."

"It's also sonic." He replied as he pointed it at the robot head, trying to get a signal, and Terry returned: "But it's still a screwdriver first, Doctor. Just like you, it's first function is to fix things."

At her words, the Doctor shot her a look, his expression thoughtful.

"Was that a scolding?" He asked lightly, but there was a serious undertone to his question as he looked her in the eye.

Terry met his gaze with an even one of her own as she answered: "If you want to take it that way."

The Doctor smiled a little wryly, almost apologetically, and he nodded slightly.

"Duly noted." He replied, his tone still light, and Terry nodded as well, dropping the topic as she asked instead: "So, found the signal yet?"

"Almost." He murmured, refocusing as well as he soniced the robot just as Donna ran up to them. "There's someone behind this, directing the roboforms."

"But why is it me?" Donna demanded breathlessly. "What have I done?"

"If we find the controller, we'll find that out." The Doctor answered, before brightening up as his sonic finally picked up on the signal. "Oooh! It's up there."

He pointed the sonic up as he murmured: "Something in the sky…"

But the signal disappeared just seconds afterwards, and the Doctor muttered: "I've lost the signal. Donna!"

He turned to the woman as he said urgently: "We've got to get to your office. HC Clements. I think that's where it all started. Lance!"

The Doctor ran up to the bridegroom as the man came outside, before asking Terry, puzzled: "Is it Lance?"

"Yup." Terry nodded, and the Doctor turned back to the man as he asked: "Lance, can you give me a lift?"

The Doctor dashed off without an answer, Terry doing the same as she left the bewildered man to be hauled along by an impatient Donna.


	44. The Runaway Bride 3

The four ran into the HC Clements office building, heading up the lift for the offices upstairs as the Doctor explained quickly to Donna and Lance: "To you lot this might just be a locksmiths, but HC Clements was brought up twenty three years ago by the Torchwood Institute."

"Who are they?" Donna asked, confused, and the Doctor explained as he quickly clicked at one of the office computers: "They were behind the battle of Canary Wharf."

He looked up to see Donna's blank expression, and he tried: "Cyberman invasion."

Donna continued to look confused, and the Doctor said a little incredulously: "Skies over London full of Daleks?"

"Oh, I was in Spain." Donna shrugged, and the Doctor stared at her as he said flatly: "They had Cybermen in Spain."

"Scuba diving." Donna explained shortly, and the Doctor answered with a slight frown: "That big picture, Donna. You keep on missing it."

"Moving on." Terry interjected, and the Doctor explained to Donna as he dashed out from behind the computer: "Torchwood was destroyed, but HC Clements stayed in business."

He moved to another computer, clicking furiously at it as he added: "I think someone else came in and took over the operation."

He smacked a fist down on the computer irritably as it refused to work for him, and Terry rolled her eyes at him while Donna asked, bewildered: "But what do they want with me?"

The Doctor continued to smack the computer, and Terry explained: "Donna, you've… somehow been dosed with Huon energy."

"And that's a problem," the Doctor interjected as he gave up on the computer and turned back to them, "because Huon energy hasn't existed since the Dark Times. The only place you'd find a Huon particle now is a remnant in the heart of the Tardis."

Donna stared at him, starting to look alarmed but still a little confused, and the Doctor explained gently: "See? That's what happened."

Donna stood still, a hand on her stomach in shock but still some confusion, and the Doctor glanced about for a better explanation.

"Say, that's the Tardis." The Doctor explained as he picked up a coffee mug and held it before Donna. "And that's you." He picked up a pencil.

"The particles inside you activated." The Doctor explained, waving the pencil as he held up the mug again. "The two sets of particles magnetised and whap."

He stuck the pencil into the coffee mug as he finished: "You were pulled inside the Tardis."

" _Wait. Coffee mug._ " The Doctor noted through his telepathic link with Terry. " _No… it can't be… can it? Angel, hint?_ "

" _Six months._ " Terry explained softly, and the Doctor repeated his earlier sentiment: " _Bit quick to get married._ "

" _But long enough…_ " Terry replied quietly, and the Doctor's eyes steeled as he finally understood as well.

His eyes flickered over to the side, before looking back at Donna as the redhead deadpanned, still staring at the Doctor's impromptu props: "I'm a pencil inside a mug?"

"Yes, you are." The Doctor answered, twirling the pencil inside the mug. "4H. Sums you up. Lance?"

He called as he turned to try yet another computer. "What was HC Clements working on? Anything top secret? Special operations? Do not enter?"

"I don't know," Lance admitted with a shrug, "I'm in charge of personnel. I wasn't project manager."

"Try sonicing it." Terry told the Doctor, who did as she said and soniced the computer as Lance cried: "Why am I even explaining myself? What the hell are we talking about?"

"Weddings and keys." Terry answered, and Lance looked at her as though asking if she was serious.

She just stared back seriously, while the Doctor murmured as he worked on the computer: "They make keys, that's the point. And look at this."

He'd finally managed to pull up a plan of the building, and he nodded at it as he explained: "We're on the third floor."

"So?" Lance asked, but the Doctor took off for the lift.

"Is there always this much running?" Donna asked as Terry shot off after the Doctor, and the Time Lady called: "Oh, yes!"

"Seriously, what's going on?!" Lance cried, only to be dragged by Donna after the two Time Lords.

The Doctor explained as he waited for the lift to arrive: "Underneath reception, there's a basement, yes?"

Without waiting for an answer, he went on as the lift arrived: "Then how come when you look on the lift," he dashed inside the lift, "there's a button marked lower basement? There's a whole floor which doesn't exist on the official plans."

He looked back at his companions as he asked: "So what's down there, then?"

"Are you telling me this building's got a secret floor?" Lance asked, looking bewildered, and the Doctor corrected: "No, I'm showing you this building's got a secret floor."

"It needs a key." Donna pointed out, nodding at the button marked LB, which had a keyhole beside it.

"We don't." Terry answered as she walked into the lift behind the Doctor, while he lifted his screwdriver and soniced the button.

"Right then." The Doctor announced as he pocketed his sonic. "Thanks, you two, Terry and I can handle this. See you later."

He waved them away, but Donna answered flatly: "No chance, Martian. You're the two people who keep saving my life. I ain't letting you out of my sight."

"Going down." The Doctor murmured, raising a brow as Donna stepped inside the lift with him and Terry.

"Lance?" Donna called, gesturing at her fiancé, and Terry looked up as the man said evasively: "Maybe I should go to the police."

"Inside." Donna ordered, her tone leaving no room for argument.

Lance made a face, but stepped quickly into the lift as well, and the Doctor asked as he let go of the lift button: "To honour and obey?"

"Tell me about it, mate." Lance muttered, and Terry snorted while Donna snapped sharply: "Oi."

And with that, the lift doors shut on the unlikely quartet, taking them all down.

* * *

The four stepped out carefully into an eerie, green-lit corridor, and Donna asked: "Where are we? Well, what goes on down here?"

"Let's find out." The Doctor answered as he and Terry stepped forwards, taking the lead as they peered about, and Donna asked: "Do you think Mr. Clements knows about this place?"

"The mysterious HC Clements?" The Doctor asked lightly. "I think he's part of it."

He paused before brightening up as he saw something and said cheerily: "Oh, look. Transport."

Donna and Lance looked over, the former raising a brow in surprise and amusement while Lance made another face. Terry was already bounding up to dibs one of the Segways, getting on as she called: "Hurry up!"

In moments, the four were driving cheerily down the corridor, Terry in the lead as she sped off, while Donna laughed behind, unable to hold her sheer amusement at the strange sight they made. The Doctor grinned with her before he sped up after Terry… only to stop with a screech as she paused abruptly.

"Look." She nodded at a bulkhead door, labeled: 'Torchwood. Authorised personnel only'.

"Ooh, I like closed secret doors." The Doctor grinned. "They always hide something good."

Terry chuckled as the Doctor quickly opened the door, revealing a small room with a ladder leading up on the other side.

Donna and Lance also peered inside, when the Doctor ordered: "Wait here. Just need to get my bearings. Don't!" He added sternly at them. "Do anything."

"You'd better come back." Donna interjected as the Doctor started up the ladder, and the Doctor grinned at her.

"Couldn't get rid of you if I tried." He replied, while Terry added as she followed the Doctor up: "See you two in just a minute. Behave, Donna!"

Donna chuckled as the two Time Lords quickly made their way up the ladder, reaching the top relatively quickly. The Doctor opened the sealed cover, spinning the bulkhead open and popping his head up curiously.

"Huh." He commented as he climbed out and Terry also poked her head out, looking out at the Thames River with him.

"Romantic." Terry noted, climbing out with the Doctor, and the Doctor agreed: "If only we'd brought a picnic."

"Don't think Lance would like it if we suggested a double date, though." She commented, and he agreed: "No… I don't think he would either."

He moved back to the ladder, saying: "Come on then; better get back to them."

"Keep your eyes front, soldier." Terry teased lightly as she climbed in after him, while gesturing to the dress she was wearing. "If you look up, I'll kill you."

"Well, it wouldn't be such a bad way to go." The Doctor joked back, and Terry snorted in amusement as they came back down to rejoin Donna and her fiancé.

"Thames flood barrier." The Doctor informed the pair as he reached the bottom of the ladder before turning to help Terry down the last few rungs. "Right on top of us. Torchwood snuck in and built this place underneath."

"What, there's like a secret base hidden underneath a major London landmark?" Donna asked in disbelief, and the Doctor agreed with a sarcastic shake of his head: "I know. Unheard of."

Terry snorted again as the Doctor took her hand and they walked on ahead, Donna staring after them before she hurried to follow.

"You love to joke." Terry chuckled, and the Doctor replied: "So do you."

"I learnt from the best." Terry answered as they opened another door, and the Doctor smiled: "That you did. Oooh!"

He changed subjects as they found themselves in some kind of lab, filled with bubbling tubes and high-tech machinery.

"Look at this." The Doctor admired, his eyes lighting up. "Stunning!"

"What does it do?" Donna asked, staring at the tubes, and the Doctor explained: "Particle extrusion. Hold on."

He dashed to one tube in particular, tapping it as he marveled: "Brilliant. They've been manufacturing Huon particles. Course, our people got rid of Huons."

"Why?" Donna asked, and Terry explained: "They unravel the atomic structure."

Donna's face paled, while Lance butted in: "Your people? Who are they? What company do you represent?"

"Oh, we're freelancers." The Doctor answered as he turned away from the tube, peering over Terry's head as he looked around the room while continuing: "But this lot are rebuilding them. They've been using the river. Extruding them through a flat hydrogen base so they've got the end result."

He picked up a small container, filled with a clear liquid and sealed with a knob, as he stated: "Huon particles in liquid form."

Terry examined the liquid with brief interest before looking back at the Doctor while Donna asked: "And that's what's inside me?"

The Doctor turned the knob in answer, and Donna gasped as the liquid began to glow gold… as did her body.

"Oh, my God!" She cried, while the Doctor murmured: "Genius. Because the particles are inert, they need something living to catalyse inside and that's you."

He pointed at Donna as he continued thoughtfully: "Saturate the body and then…"

He broke off as something else dawned on him, and he crowed: "Ha!"

Donna jumped while the Doctor took a step back while shouting triumphantly: "The wedding! Yes, you're getting married, that's it!"

"Doctor." Terry warned, but he ignored her as he rattled off excitedly: "Best day of your life, walking down the aisle. Oh, your body's a battleground!"

"Doctor." Terry interjected as Donna stared, a frown starting to mar her features, but the Doctor went on anyway, saying enthusiastically: "There's a chemical war inside! Adrenaline, acetylcholine. Wham! go the endorphins. Oh, you're cooking!"

Donna's eyes narrowed dangerously while the Doctor rambled: "Yeah, you're like a walking oven. A pressure cooker, a microwave, all churning away. The particles reach boiling point. Shazam!"

Terry finally stepped in, grabbing the Doctor and pulling him to her, before punching him hard across the face. The Doctor's face snapped to the side, his entire body toppling slightly from the force of the blow, before he turned back to the petite brunette in shock.

"What was that for?" He asked, too stunned to even sound hurt, and Terry said severely: " _Timing_."

The Doctor blinked, before he glanced over at Donna sheepishly as he realized what had gotten under Terry's skin. Donna had folded her arms across her chest, glaring at the Doctor and she asked in a deadly voice: "Are you enjoying this?"

"Sorry." The Doctor murmured, belatedly feeling bad about getting so excited over something that was genuinely frightening the redheaded woman before him.

Donna took a deep breath, glancing at Terry and then back at the Doctor as she said firmly: "Right, just tell me. These particles, are they dangerous? Am I safe?"

"Yes." The Doctor answered quickly, attempting to be reassuring.

But Terry had winced, and Donna caught it. Paired with the Doctor's not-very-convincing act, she asked suspiciously: "Doctor, if your lot got rid of Huon particles, why did they do that?"

The Doctor's face was grim and he was utterly serious as he finally admitted in a low voice: "Because they were deadly."

Donna's mouth fell open, and she gasped: "Oh, my God."

"I'll sort it out, Donna." The Doctor promised, placing his hands on Donna's shoulders. "I promise, whatever's been done to you, Terry and I _will_ reverse it."

"Trust me, Donna." Terry added as she took the redhead's hand. "We won't let you down."

Donna stared at them, hope just starting to brim, when a voice hissed over the intercom: "Oh, she is long since lost."

A wall in front of the trio started to slide up, revealing another room, while the voice continued hissing: "I have waited so long, hibernating at the edge of the universe until the secret heart was uncovered and called out to waken!"

Lance ran away as the wall revealed a room with a giant hole drilled in the centre of the floor, while black-robed robots turned from their places lining the walls on several levels of walkways to point guns down at the trio standing at the edge of the lab.

Donna's eyes were wide as she stared around, but the Doctor remained calm as he said casually: "Someone's been digging."

He strode forward to examine the hole, his hands in his pockets, as he sniffed dismissively: "Oh, very Torchwood. Drilled by laser. How far down does it go?"

"Down and down," the voice hissed in response, "all the way to the centre of the Earth!"

"Really?" The Doctor asked, frowning. "Seriously? What for?"

Donna hurried up to him, and she said quickly: "Dinosaurs."

"What?" The Doctor asked, looking at Donna in surprise, and Donna repeated a little more hesitantly: "Dinosaurs?"

"What are you on about, dinosaurs?" The Doctor asked, confused, and Donna explained: "That film, 'Under the Earth', with dinosaurs."

Terry couldn't stop from snorting, while the Doctor stared at Donna incredulously, and Donna tacked on quickly: "Trying to help."

"That's not helping." The Doctor answered flatly, and Terry piped up as she joined them: "Yes it is, it relieves the tension."

"You always take their sides!" The Doctor complained, scrunching his nose at Terry, and she returned with a raised brow: "Only because you're usually at your most insufferable when you first meet someone; honestly, it's a wonder you find companions sometimes. I swear you're at your least charming when you first meet someone."

"That is not true." He denied. "I wasn't like that with you, otherwise I'd have kicked you out of the Tardis."

"Yes, and your lovely first impression lasted about two hours." Terry reminded him bluntly, and he whined: "When are you going to let that go?"

"Such a sweet couple." The voice interrupted at last, sarcasm dripping off her words.

The Doctor and Terry refocused, remembering where they were, as the Doctor called pointedly: "Only a madman talks to thin air and trust me, you don't want to make me mad. Where are you?"

" _Theta, temper._ " Terry warned telepathically, and he nodded slightly at her to show her he'd heard and would try while the voice answered proudly: "High in the sky. Floating so high on Christmas night."

"I didn't come all this way to talk on the intercom." The Doctor mocked. "Come on, let's have a look at you!"

"Who are you with such command?" The voice demanded, and the Doctor answered loudly: "I'm the Doctor."

"Prepare your best medicines, doctor man," the voice declared, "for you will be sick at heart!"

With that announcement, the alien revealed herself, teleporting down into the far side of the drill room. Donna's jaw dropped as she stared at the giant, red, spider-like creature. The lower body looked like an arachnid, but the upper half was strangely humanoid, almost like a centaur's upper body; if it weren't for the webbed head with six black eyes embedded under its flared crown, and the sharp fangs protruding from the alien's bared mouth.

"Racnoss?" The Doctor breathed incredulously. "But that's impossible. You're one of the Racnoss?"

"Empress of the Racnoss." The Empress replied with a haughty hiss, pointing one of her clawed arms at the Doctor.

The Doctor frowned as he challenged: "If you're the Empress, where's the rest of the Racnoss? Or," he realized, "are you the only one?"

"Such a sharp mind." The Empress hissed, and the Doctor murmured darkly: "That's it, the last of your kind."

He lowered his voice, explaining for Donna's benefit: "The Racnoss come from the Dark Times, billions of years ago. Billions. They were carnivores, omnivores. They devoured whole planets."

"Racnoss are born starving." The Empress snarled, having heard the Doctor's words. "Is that our fault?"

"They eat people?" Donna asked, looking like she was torn between terrified and disgusted.

The Doctor's eyes flickered up before he looked back at Donna as he asked abruptly: "HC Clements, did he wear those, those er, black and white shoes?"

"He did!" Donna answered brightly. "We used to laugh. We used to call him the fat cat in spats."

"Well…" Terry muttered as she pointed to the ceiling. Donna looked up, and her amused smile dropped instantly as she saw the pair of feet sticking out from the webbing across the ceiling, wearing black and white shoes.

"Oh, my God!" Donna gasped, horrified, while the Empress hummed: "Mmm. My Christmas dinner!"

"You shouldn't even exist." The Doctor replied sharply. "Way back in history, the fledgling Empires went to war against the Racnoss; they were wiped out."

Terry's eyes caught movement on the walkway behind the Empress, and she spotted Lance as he appeared from the doorway onto the balcony. Donna saw him too, and Lance made shushing gestures at them while the Empress declared defiantly to the Doctor: "Except for me!"

" _Theta._ " Terry warned softly, and he spotted Lance too as Donna took a step forward and shouted quickly: "But that's what I've got inside me, that Huon energy thing. Oi!"

Donna raised her voice as the Empress began to turn away, and Donna drew the Empress's attention back to her as she shouted sharply: "Look at me, lady, I'm talking! Where do I fit in?"

" _He's not going to betray her, is he?_ " The Doctor asked quietly as they watched Lance approach the Empress sneakily, an axe in his hands.

" _No… he's going to betray_ her." Terry confirmed sadly, as Donna continued shouting at the Empress to keep her attention away from Lance: "How comes I get all stacked up with these Huon particles? Look at me, you! Look me in the eye and tell me."

"The bride is so feisty." The Empress chuckled as Lance came up right behind her, and Donna agreed loudly: "Yes, I am! And I don't know what you are, you big… thing! But a spider's just a spider and an axe is an axe! Now, do it! "

Donna looked at Lance as she shouted her order, and Lance started to swing his axe just as the Empress turned to look at him.

Lance paused mid-swing, a smile spreading across his face as he met eyes with the Empress. He started laughing, his eyes coming back down to Donna as he laughed mockingly, and the Empress joined in while Donna stared in confusion and Terry hung her head.

"That was a good one." Lance chuckled as he smiled with the Empress. "Your face!"

"Lance is funny." The Empress laughed, while below the Doctor and Terry watched Donna silently as the redhead gaped up at the laughing duo in complete confusion.

"What?" She asked, and Terry couldn't bring herself to explain.

The Doctor braced himself before leaning in, his eyes filled with pity and sorrow as he told Donna quietly: "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Donna asked absently, before yelling: "Lance, don't be so stupid! Get her!"

"God, she's thick." Lance said flatly, looking down at Donna dispassionately.

Terry bristled under her sad pity as Donna drew back a little, physically recoiling in shock as she stared up at Lance while he snapped: "Months I've had to put up with her, months! A woman who can't even point to Germany on a map!"

The Doctor stood grimly, his hand resting comfortingly on Terry's shoulder as Terry shook with anger and second-hand hurt while Donna stared up at Lance in utter hurt and confusion.

"I don't understand." She got out at last, her voice a hushed breath, and the Doctor prompted softly: "How did you meet him?"

Donna turned to him jerkily, her posture stiff as she tried to maintain control while her body and mind worked through the shock and hurt.

"In the office." She stated automatically, and the Doctor reminded her gently: "He made you coffee."

Donna frowned, and she asked bewildered: "What?"

"Every day, _I_ made _you_ coffee." Lance stated condescendingly, and Terry glared balefully at the man while the Doctor explained to Donna at last in a gentle voice while his face was drawn with pity: "You had to be dosed with liquid particles over six months."

Donna stared at him and then at Terry, as the Time Lady gazed at her with an identical expression in her eyes as the Doctor.

"He was poisoning me." Donna whispered, understanding finally hitting her.

The Doctor couldn't bring himself to confirm it verbally, instead turning to call sharply at Lance: "It was all there in the job title. The Head of Human _Resources_."

"This time," Lance smirked in reply, "it's personnel."

The Empress laughed with him, enjoying his joke, while Donna stared at Lance with utter heartbreak on her face.

"But," she whispered, "we were getting married."

"Well, I couldn't risk you running off." Lance answered with a shrug. "I had to say yes."

His gaze was cold as he went on derisively: "And then I was stuck with a woman who thinks the height of excitement is a new flavour Pringle!"

The Doctor turned to look at Donna, his jaw tightening as Donna could only stare numbly into space while Lance spat: "Oh, I had to sit there and listen to all that yap yap yap. Oh, Brad and Angelina. Is Posh pregnant? X Factor, Atkins Diet, Feng Shui, split ends, text me, text me, text me! Dear God, the never ending fountain of fat, _stupid_ trivia!"

"Shut up." Terry hissed, her eyes dark, and the Doctor glanced at her but Lance ignored Terry as he finished scathingly: "I deserve a medal."

"Oh, is that what she's offered you?" The Doctor spat back disgustedly. "The Empress of the _Racnoss_?"

The Doctor's eyes narrowed as he asked incredulously: "What are you, her consort?"

"It's better than a night with her." Lance countered, gesturing at Donna contemptuously.

Donna blinked, not even able to cry as she gazed up at the man she'd thought was the one, and she finally said in a small voice: "But I love you."

Lance just raised a brow at Donna's small, heartfelt admission, and he answered flatly: "That's what made it easy."

It was by far the lowest blow, and Donna could only stare emptily into space as shock and heartbreak consumed her, while Lance added: "It's like you said, Doctor. The big picture."

The Doctor raised his own dark gaze on the man as Lance asked: "What's the point of it all if the human race is nothing? That's what the Empress can give me. The chance to, to go out there. To see it. The size of it all. I think you understand that, don't you, Doctor?"

He looked back down at the Doctor, one eyebrow raised, and the Doctor simply stared back with his own brown eyes filled with anger and disgust, while Terry snarled at Lance: "Shut. Up."

Terry she glared at Lance murderously as she snapped: "I mean it – one more word, and you'll wish you'd never met me."

" _Terry, calm down._ " The Doctor warned, while Lance frowned at Terry, but the Empress cut in first as she asked: "Who is this little physician and his littler friend?"

Terry's temper flared, her entire body almost physically bristling in indignation along with her fury, but the Doctor wrapped a warning arm around her as he said sternly: " _Angel; Calm. Down._ "

Terry took a deep breath, while Lance shrugged as he answered the Empress: "She said Martians."

He gestured at Donna, who hadn't moved, when the Doctor chimed up: "Oh, I'm sort of… homeless. Terry's my home, and all that."

Terry folded her arms across her chest, still fuming, while the Doctor walked a little off as he said: "But the point is, what's down here?"

He nodded at the drill hole as he pointed out to the Empress: "The Racnoss are extinct. What's going to help you four thousand miles down? That's just the molten core of the Earth, isn't it?"

"I think he wants us to talk." Lance commented, pretending to pout indulgently, and the Empress spat: "I think so, too."

"Well, tough!" Lance called flatly as he stared at the Doctor. "All we need is Donna."

"Kill this chattering little doctor man." The Empress ordered. "And his little friend, too."

The Doctor looked up quickly as the robots all aimed for him and Terry, while Donna cried as she tried to shield her new friends: "Don't you hurt him!"

"Wait, Donna; no, Terry-!" The Doctor began, but it was too late.

"If you call me 'little' one more time!" Terry yelled, her eyes blazing as she shouted with almost physically visible flames all around her. "I'll make sure you live to regret it, you great overgrown spider! That's a promise!"

"Terry!" The Doctor ordered, while the Empress laughed: "And what will you do? You'll be dead before you can even take a step!"

"Oh, I don't think so." Terry answered coolly. "See, you really shouldn't have tricked Donna like that. Because now you've hurt someone I like – and if you think you shouldn't make the Doctor mad, then may some being have mercy on you because making both of us mad is a big, big mistake."

The Doctor frowned at her, wondering what she was up to, while the Empress snarled, her eyes narrowing as she hissed: "I grow tired of your little chattering. Silence them!"

The robots cocked their guns, but Terry was unflinching as she called: "Thing is, you should really know who you're talking to. Cause you see, I'm quite clever, like the Doctor."

The Empress frowned, and Terry held up the small container she'd picked from the Doctor's pocket earlier, as she said: "If the particles inside Donna could draw her inside our spaceship… then what do you think happens if you reverse the call?"

Terry turned the knob on the Huon particle container, making it and Donna glow once more.

The Empress's eyes went wide and she cried: "Fire!"

But it was too late, and the Tardis had already materialized around the trio with the same speed that Donna had disappeared in the first time she'd dematerialized.


	45. The Runaway Bride 4

Now safely inside the Tardis and shielded from the Empress and her robots, the Doctor and Terry ran about the console, quickly taking off.

"That was brilliant." The Doctor told Terry, and she answered: "Just get us going."

"You're still cross." He observed, and Terry snapped: "Of course I'm still cross!"

She glanced at Donna, and the Doctor looked over as well.

He paused, but Terry told him: "Go, you need to see what's inside the Earth's core."

He nodded, going back to setting course for the beginning of the Earth's formation, while Terry walked up to Donna as the redhead remained still and staring in the middle of the room, her back to the Time Lords.

"Donna?" Terry asked softly, and Donna just sank down into the captain's chair, her hands crumpled tightly in her wedding dress while her shoulders started to shake.

"Oh, Donna." Terry sighed, coming up behind the woman. She didn't say a word of comfort, for there was none to give; nor did she provide any reassurances, for she knew it would do nothing to soothe the complete heartbreak Donna was currently feeling.

Instead, Terry wrapped her arms around the woman, holding her close and letting her know silently that there was someone who cared for her. Donna was unresponsive at first, simply letting the tears slide silently down her face as Terry held her.

But eventually, as Terry rubbed circles on Donna's back, something inside Donna gave way. The woman let out a strangled sob before breaking down at last, crying out all of the pain, hurt, and loss that permeated from every shattered piece of her heart.

The Doctor came over then, and he just watched over them in silence as Terry hugged Donna tighter, shielding the woman for just one moment from the cold reality that evil could exist in the world and in the cruelest form of all: humanity.

* * *

Eventually, Donna's tears had to stop. Her cries slowly turned to sniffles, which turned to quiet as her whole body sagged from the weariness and emptiness that had taken over the heart-wrenching pain.

The trio stood for a moment in silence after Donna went quiet, before the Doctor finally broke it as he commented in a low voice: "We've arrived. Want to see?"

Donna looked up, sighing: "I suppose."

The Doctor nodded and moved back to the console. He glanced at the scanner monitor, before saying: "Oh, that scanner's a bit small. Maybe your way's best."

He walked to the door, pausing on the ramp to look back at Donna.

"Come on." He encouraged, as Terry squeezed the redhead's shoulders.

Donna sighed before getting up at last, trudging over to the Doctor while Terry trailed behind.

"No human's ever seen this." The Doctor added as Donna finally came over. "You'll be the first."

"All I want to see is my bed." Donna grumbled, but the Doctor pretended he hadn't heard her as he moved to stand by the doors.

"Donna Noble," the Doctor murmured firmly, "welcome to the creation of the Earth."

The Doctor opened the Tardis doors, keeping to the side so that Donna could have a full view of what was outside. Donna's mouth parted and her eyes widened despite herself as she stared out at the gaseous cloud surrounded by large lumps of rock, all floating around a dust-covered sun.

Terry leaned on the Tardis doorway, staring in quiet awe of the view, while the Doctor leaned on the other side of the doorway as he explained to Donna: "We've gone back four point six billion years. There's no solar system, not yet. Only dust and rocks and gas."

He pointed as he added brightly: "That's the Sun, over there. Brand new. Just beginning to burn."

"Where's the Earth?" Donna asked, looking around, and the Doctor turned to her again as he explained softly: "All around us, in the dust."

Donna turned to look at him in shock, before looking back out into space as she murmured: "Puts the wedding in perspective. Lance was right; we're just… _tiny_."

"No, but that's what you do." Terry replied firmly. "It's what all of you are so good at doing."

"The human race makes sense out of chaos." The Doctor explained, while all of them stared out into the amazing sight before them. "Marking it out, with weddings and Christmas and calendars. This whole process is beautiful, but only if it's being observed."

They continued to stare, and Donna asked softly: "So I came out of all this?"

"Isn't that brilliant?" The Doctor asked, and Donna smiled just a little.

A particularly large rock drifted passed them, and Donna joked: "Oh, I think that's the Isle of Wight."

The trio laughed a little, enjoying the moment, and then the Doctor resumed his explanation: "Eventually, gravity takes hold. Say, one big rock, heavier than the others, starts to pull other rocks towards it. All the dust and gas and elements get pulled in. Everything, piling in until you get-

"The Earth." Donna breathed, amazed, and the Doctor nodded with a smile.

Terry smiled as she watched them, knowing that this moment here was when the Doctor and Donna truly bonded for the first time. When they saw who the other really was at heart – when the friendship really started.

It was almost as beautiful to see as the creation outside, because to her, this creation – the creation of the Doctor and Donna's start – was as special as the creation of the planet she had once called home. Now, the Doctor and his Tardis was her home.

Of course, the Doctor and Donna didn't know what she was thinking of. Instead, they stood staring out into the space while the Doctor murmured: "But the question is, what was that first rock?"

At that moment, a seven-pointed star-shaped spaceship flew out of the dust cloud, and Donna murmured: "Look."

"The Racnoss." The Doctor whispered, his eyes going wide with horror.

He ran back into the console room, running up to the scanner as he said: "Hold on. The Racnoss are hiding from the war!"

He ran about the console, shouting back at them: "What's it doing?"

"Exactly what you said." Donna answered as she watched all the gases and rocks and dust start to swirl around the spaceship, getting attracted towards the large source of gravity.

The Doctor ran back to them, standing behind Terry as he stared at the amazing but worrying sight before them.

"Oh, they didn't just bury something at the centre of the Earth." He realized. "They became the centre of the Earth. The first rock."

The Tardis suddenly shook as there was a loud bang, and Donna gasped: "What was that?"

"Trouble." The Doctor answered as he quickly shut the doors, and Terry added: "And for once, it wasn't him."

The two Time Lords ran about the console, trying to regain control even as the Tardis rocked and spun.

"What the hell's it doing?" Donna shouted as she hung on to the console for balance, trying not to be thrown about, and the Doctor explained: "Remember that little trick of Terry's, particles pulling particles. Well, it works in reverse. Reverse-reverse. They're pulling us back!"

"Well, can't you stop it?" Donna shouted as she hung on while the Doctor and Terry fought with the console. "Hasn't it got a handbrake? Can't you reverse, or warp, or beam, or _something_?"

"Backseat driver." The Doctor muttered. "You're almost as bad as Terry."

"Except I'm not actually a 'backseat' driver." Terry retorted as she pulled out the extrapolator from under the console, having found it at last. "And really, did you have to hide this thing so deeply under your junk?!"

"Oh!" The Doctor blinked, staring at Terry with wide, excited eyes. "Oh, you genius, angel!"

"I know." She joked, before adding: "It won't can't stop us, but-"

"It should give us a good bump!" The Doctor agreed as he hurried over to help her steady the large panel against the console while they prepped themselves.

"Wait for it…" The Doctor muttered, and the Tardis started to materialize back in the drill room.

"Now!" The Doctor cried as he hit the extrapolator with a hammer as Terry quickly moved her hands out of the way.

The Tardis instantly dematerialised again, reappearing in a dark corridor.

The Doctor and Terry hurried to the doors, Donna scrambling after them as the Time Lords poked their heads out into the lower basement corridor.

"What'd you do?" Donna asked as she hurried up behind them, and the Doctor explained: "We're about two hundred yards to the right. Come on!"

He ran off down the corridor, Terry and Donna following behind him.

"How do you run in those things?!" Donna cried, struggling to keep up while Terry sprinted right behind the Doctor even in her heeled boots.

"Years of practice!" Terry answered back. "Now hurry up, Donna! They won't be far behind us!"

The Doctor skid to a stop before a closed door, examining it as Terry and finally Donna caught up behind him.

"But what do we do?" Donna gasped, breathing heavily, and Terry answered: "Oh, now we try something or other."

"You… you don't know what you're doing?" Donna asked incredulously while the Doctor pulled a stethoscope from his pocket.

"Oh, we make it up as we go along." The Doctor answered lightly. "Well, I do, and Terry lets me; well, she has to."

Donna gaped at him.

"What?!" Donna gasped, but the Doctor reassured lightly as he placed his stethoscope on the door: "Don't worry, I've got a history."

Donna shook her head, deciding to move on before she had a headache, and she protested: "But I still don't understand. I'm full of particles, but what for?"

"There's a Racnoss web at the centre of the Earth, but my people unravelled their power source." The Doctor explained as he listened along the door, Terry pressing close to him.

She kept her eyes carefully on the Doctor only as he continued to work, while saying: "The Huon particles ceased to exist but the Racnoss were stuck."

It had gotten very quiet behind Terry, but again she ignored it for now as she observed the Doctor, who rambled on: "They've just taken hibernation for billions of years. Frozen, dead, kaput. So you're the new key. Brand new particles, living particles! They need you to open it, and you have never been so quiet."

The Doctor noticed at last, turning around to look at Donna… only to find her gone.

"Argh!" He groaned, throwing his hands up in the air before turning back to Terry.

"You knew!" He accused, and she just raised a brow.

"Really, Doctor?" She asked, while he sighed.

"I really do think my life would be easier if you'd just give me a heads up." He complained as he started sonicing the door he'd been checking with his stethoscope.

"And you'd hate it; the easy life." Terry observed. "But, since you asked – look out."

"For wha-oh." The Doctor muttered as the door opened to reveal a robot pointing a gun right at them.

* * *

Terry snuck back into the lab that they'd walked through earlier, keeping low behind the bubbling tubes as she heard the Empress cry triumphantly: "Harvest the humans! Reduce them to meat!"

She peaked around one of the tubes and towards the drilling site, noting Donna stuck up in the web on the ceiling. Lance was notably missing – so, he'd already met his fate, then. Terry found, however, that she couldn't quite bring herself to care; not after what he'd done to Donna.

She glanced to the far corner instead, noticing a robot walking up the steps behind the Empress as the Racnoss shouted while looking down into the drill hole: "My children are climbing towards me and none shall stop them."

She abruptly whipped her head around, and she hissed triumphantly: "So you might as well unmask, my clever little doctor man."

The Doctor easily disrobed, discarding the black cloak and tossing aside the robot mask that he'd been using to cover his face, saying with a shrug: "Oh well. Nice try."

The Doctor then quickly pointed his sonic at the ceiling, calling: "I've got you, Donna!"

The web started to give way, and Donna let out an alarmed squeal as she felt herself drop slightly.

"I'm going to fall!" She screamed, and the Doctor corrected: "You're going to swing!"

The web tore completely, and Donna screamed as she hung onto the last remaining rope, clinging to it for life as she screamed bloody murder while she was swung across the drill hole and towards the Doctor as he stood on a walkway two floors up.

"I've got you!" The Doctor shouted as he held out his arms to catch the shrieking redhead, as Donna swung passed the Empress… and slammed into the wall underneath the Doctor, falling to the ground with a clang.

Terry couldn't help the snort of amusement that escaped her as she saw the Doctor's face, which practically had 'Oops' stamped across it as he peered down at Donna on the ground.

"Oh." He said apologetically. "Sorry."

"Thanks," Donna deadpanned in reply from where she lay on the ground, "for nothing."

Terry ran out from her hiding spot, speeding her way over to Donna before the Empress could even register the Time Lady's abrupt appearance.

But the Empress recovered quickly, and as Terry helped Donna up to her feet, the Time Lady asking: "You okay, Donna?"

Before Donna could respond, the Empress laughed: "The doctor man amuses me. As does his little friend."

Terry glanced back coolly, while the Doctor addressed coldly from his spot across from the Empress: "Empress of the Racnoss, I give you one last chance. I can find you a planet. I can find you and your children a place in the universe to co-exist. Take that offer and end this _now_."

The Empress let out another hiss of amusement before she commented almost offhandedly: "These men are so funny."

"Take our offer, Empress." Terry warned. "Take it, before we make you regret you ever crossed us."

"Oh, again with the empty threats." The Empress laughed.

"What's your answer?" The Doctor asked flatly, his tone leaving no room for any more distractions.

"Oh," the Empress pretended to sound afraid, "I'm afraid I have to decline."

"You should be afraid." Terry informed her grimly, and the Doctor added flatly: "Then what happens next is your own doing."

"I'll show you what happens next." The Empress snarled. "At arms!"

Immediately, the other robots still standing guard around the drill site raised their guns once more, and Donna looked up in alarm. But Terry's face had changed slightly, becoming darker and almost cold, as the Empress called: "Take aim! And-!"

"Relax." The Doctor ordered calmly, and immediately the robots slumped forwards, their power going out.

Donna looked around in confusion, before looking to Terry and then the Doctor as she asked: "What did you do?"

"Guess what I've got, Donna?" The Doctor asked, before pulling out the Santa remote control.

"Pockets." He stated lightly, as he waved the remote at her.

"How did that fit in there?" Donna asked incredulously, and Terry explained slowly: "They're bigger on the inside."

"Roboforms are not necessary." The Empress interrupted, snarling at the Doctor as she deemed him the larger threat. "My children may feast on Martian flesh."

"Oh, but Terry and I are not from Mars." The Doctor explained darkly, and the Empress hissed as she demanded: "Then where?"

"Our home planet is far away and long since gone." The Doctor answered coldly as he stared down at the Empress with a dark expression. "But its name lives on."

"Gallifrey." Terry finished in a deadly, dark tone that had Donna glancing at her, puzzled, while the Empress physically reared back with a screech.

"They murdered the Racnoss!" She cried, hissing and snarling, and Terry replied darkly: "I warned you, you'd regret it if you called me 'little' again. And we both warned you to take our offer when you had the chance."

"Now it's too late." The Doctor finished with a cold, unyielding anger. "You did this."

The Doctor took his other hand from his pocket, revealing a few glittering Christmas baubles sitting in his palm.

"No!" The Empress cried. "No! Don't!"

But the Doctor didn't even look at her as he threw the baubles in the air, and the Empress screamed: "NO!"

Terry watched impassively as the Doctor used his remote to direct the baubles around the Empress, before shooting them off to blow holes in the corridor walls outside while others went crashing around the room and inside the drill hole, causing things to explode and whole areas to burst into flames.

"No!" The Empress snarled, but she could barely be heard over the sound of rushing water as the Thames River came rushing in through the corridor walls, pouring out into the drill room. The pressure caused pipes to burst, adding to the flood as the river swirled around and towards the only available outlet: the drill hole.

Donna's eyes widened as she heard tiny alien screams cry out from inside the hole, while the Empress screamed above all the noise and explosions: "No! My children! No! My children! My children!"

Donna looked around wildly, wiping water spray from her face as she looked between the Doctor and Terry wildly.

The Doctor stood like an avenging God above all the chaos, staring at the Empress with absolutely no change in expression. He looked like the Oncoming Storm personified as he stood amidst the flames and the pouring water with that rigid expression and those terrible dark eyes.

But Terry… Donna flinched as she looked at the petite woman, none of the warmth and kindness she had shown Donna present in her face as she stared. And her eyes…

"Terry?" Donna asked timidly, but the woman didn't even seem to hear her as she turned to look up at the Doctor with a strange expression. It was as though she were seeing him for the first time, but the look that appeared on Terry's face scared Donna. Terry's face contorted, and her eyes-

"TERRY!" Donna shouted, shaking Terry's shoulders and causing Terry to snap her attention back on the redhead.

"Donna?" Terry asked, and Donna cried in alarm: "What's wrong with you? You, and the Doctor?!"

She gestured up at the Doctor, and Terry looked up with a faint look of shock. She then looked around, taking in the sight before her, before she turned and sprinted for the stairs up towards the Doctor.

"Terry?!" Donna cried, and Terry called back sharply: "Donna, come on! Run!"

Donna ran after the Time Lady as Terry ran up to the Doctor, crying telepathically: " _Theta! Stop!_ "

He absolutely started at her cry, before turning to look at her with a conflicted expression. His eyes turned back out to where the Empress wailed amidst the flooding: "My children!"

" _Theta?_ " Terry asked carefully through her mind, and he looked back at her.

"Come on." He held out his hand to her, before turning to Donna as the redhead ran up as well.

"Time we got you out." He told her as Terry took Donna's hand, before the trio broke out into a run once more, racing away from the drill room as they started to escape the rising flood.

"Transport me!" The Empress screamed, and the Doctor glanced back to see the Empress disappear, likely back to her ship.

His jaw tightened, but he turned away as he ushered the two women ahead of him towards a step ladder, similar to the one he and Terry had climbed earlier that evening.

"Donna, up!" Terry ordered, pushing the woman ahead. Terry climbed up behind her while the Doctor brought up the rear as they climbed through the heavy water spraying everywhere.

"But what about the Empress?" Donna asked as she climbed, and the Doctor explained from below: "She's used up all her Huon energy. She's defenceless!"

The trio made their way out onto the Thames Barrier, Terry helping the Doctor up just as gunfire exploded overhead, shooting down the Empress's vulnerable ship. The trio cringed away from the bright light and explosions in the sky above them, Terry pressing her face into the Doctor's chest while Donna curled her head in and away from the destruction above.

It finally ended, with the Empress's starship completely destroyed and in pieces as it fell harmlessly to the Earth, and the trio slowly stood up.

Donna started to laugh, bordering on hysteric, and the Doctor and Terry found themselves joining in despite themselves, all three almost in tears as they laughed so hard their stomachs ached. It was a mixture of relief and complete hopeless abandon as they laughed for a good minute or so, unable to control their shaking wet bodies.

"Just there's one problem." Donna finally said as their laughter started to ebb.

"What is that?" The Doctor asked, and Donna pointed out: "We've drained the Thames."

There wasn't anything funny in her words, but somehow they found it hilarious once more, and the trio broke out into hysterical laughter as they stood precariously above the dried Thames.

* * *

Terry disappeared soon after they re-entered the Tardis, so it was only the Doctor who ended up saying farewell to Donna as he dropped her off at home.

But before she left, choosing not to stay with the Doctor, Donna asked him three things.

"Who exactly is she?" Donna asked the Doctor, about Terry. "You said you can travel in time, but there were times where it seemed she knew what was going to happen even when you didn't."

The Doctor explained, briefly, about Terry, how she traveled and when, and how she changed whenever she did.

"I see…" Donna murmured, before she hesitated, deliberating on her next question.

"And that… what I saw earlier… Terry, she didn't seem like herself. Is that a-a Time Lord thing, or…?" Donna asked slowly, but the Doctor shook his head.

"I know what you probably saw." The Doctor sighed. "And no, it's not a Time Lord thing. I don't even really know what it is yet."

He hesitated, looking back into the Tardis thoughtfully for a moment.

"But I'll find out." He added firmly as he looked back at Donna, who nodded.

"Right." She murmured as she turned to leave, before turning back to him.

"Doctor?" She began, and the Doctor asked, playfully impatient: "Oh, what is it now?"

"That friend of yours." Donna asked finally. "The one you two lost - what was her name?"

The Doctor smiled a little in response, and he answered softly: "Her name was Rose."

Donna nodded before she waved as the Doctor gave her a small salute in farewell before stepping back into the Tardis. And Donna watched with a wistful but determined smile of her own as the Tardis flew off into the air and disappeared from her life… for now.

* * *

Terry landed once more inside the Tardis, feeling as drained as the Thames had been.

After losing Rose, going through the whole emotional ordeal with Donna, and the death of the Racnoss – though she was still a little bit confused about what had happened down there; for a moment there, she'd felt strange and then rewoken to the chaos – Terry was exhausted both physically and emotionally.

"Terry?"

Terry looked up at the Scottish lilt, and she smiled tiredly at Amy as the redheaded young woman looked at her curiously.

"Hi, Amy." Terry greeted, and Amy observed: "You look terrible."

"Thanks." Terry answered sarcastically, before glancing around. "Where are the Doctor and Rory?"

"The Doctor, and who?" Amy asked blankly, and Terry gave the redhead an odd look.

"The Doctor, and…" Terry began before trailing off as Amy stared at her blankly and a lightbulb clicked inside Terry's mind. _Oh…_

"Er, nevermind." Terry muttered, and Amy frowned as she protested: "No, who? You asked for the Doctor and someone."

Her eyes narrowed as she tried to see through Terry, but the petite brunette just brushed the question aside as she answered vaguely: "Spoilers, sorry; man, I must be tired."

Amy pouted but let it slide, just as the Doctor appeared from upstairs.

"Angel!" He called in surprise and delight, though it was somewhat muted compared to usual.

"Doctor." Terry nodded, while Amy rolled her eyes as the Doctor came hurrying down the stairs.

"Okay, I'll leave you two." The redhead sniffed, wandering off towards the corridor that Terry knew led to the Scottish girl's bedroom. "I need a nap after all that negotiating with the Silurians anyways."

She waved to the two Time Lords as she left, and both Terry and the Doctor waved back until Amy was out of sight before Terry turned back to the Doctor.

"Rory's gone then."

It wasn't a question, for Amy had confirmed Terry's suspicions, but the Doctor nodded anyway as he sighed.

"Amy's forgotten him." The Doctor murmured sadly, turning his green eyes to stare at where the redhead had disappeared. "He's been wiped from existence."

"I'm sorry, Theta." Terry murmured softly, and the Doctor shook his head as he looked back down at her.

"I'm glad you were safe." He answered as he hugged her gently. "And that you came again so quickly."

Terry hugged him back, apparently surprising him. He tensed for just a second before pulling back and carefully examining her face. She decided he needed reassurance (he was probably still smarting from when she'd rejected him when he'd kissed her previous body during their time in the Silurian city, a long time ago in her timeline), so Terry leant up and planted a soft kiss on the Doctor.

"I'm glad I came to you before you were left alone with the pain for long." She murmured when they parted. It was true, and she ached to think of all the times he might have to still suffer alone because she couldn't be there. The memory of how she'd found him that Christmas before he'd first met Clara…

"I'm glad it was _this_ you." The Doctor answered with a sigh as he kissed her again briefly before hugging her. "I didn't know what to do if… when I saw you again, it was a you who couldn't give me this."

He hugged her tighter in explanation, and Terry patted his back as she held him tightly back as they stood in silence for a moment.

"Where've you come from then?" The Doctor asked at last, and Terry hesitated.

"… When you met Donna for the first time. After..." She admitted, trailing off, and instantly the Doctor's face flooded with understanding.

"Oh, my angel." He sighed as he kissed her forehead before hugging her again. "It seems I'm not the only one who needs to be comforted right now."

"Rose's loss hurt you too." Terry pointed out. "And now you know what happened to Donna in the end – I'm sorry that I had to remind you."

"No, Terry." The Doctor murmured with a sigh. "Never be sorry for that. You meet and part with all our companions, never in the right order, never knowing when _your_ last will be. So you don't have to be sorry to me, angel."

She just hugged him tighter, and they held onto each other in silence once more, taking as much comfort as they could in each other's warm embrace.


	46. Vincent and the Doctor

The Doctor smiled as he led Terry and Amy through the museum, waving his free hand around excitedly towards Amy while he kept his other firmly around Terry's, as though hoping to prevent her inevitable departure if he held on long enough.

Terry just let him, simply enjoying the special exhibition in the Musée d'Orsay while Amy squealed silently in equal if not more excitement than the Doctor as she looked around at all the Van Gogh paintings hung around the gallery.

Behind them, Terry could hear the museum curator, Dr. Black, explaining to an audience as he stood before the 'Wheatfield with crows' painting: "And especially astonishing because Van Gogh did it with no hope of praise or reward. He is now-"

"Thanks for bringing me." Amy said lightly, pretending to be cool about it as she glanced at the two Time Lords.

"You're welcome." The Doctor answered, and Amy teased: "I was talking to Terry."

"You're welcome." Terry replied with a grin while the Doctor pouted and Amy laughed slightly.

"How'd you know I wanted to come here?" The redhead asked curiously as she looked about, and Terry answered with a shrug: "The Doctor wanted to take you; a little bird _may_ have told him you love Van Gogh's paintings."

"May." Amy scoffed, though she still looked excited as she glanced around the room. "And I thought you said you weren't little?"

"Well…" Terry shrugged, though Amy's words reminded her of the fiasco over Donna's ruined Christmas wedding. There was still the confusion as to how she'd gone from checking on Donna after the redhead had crashed into the stairwell and fallen to the ground, to feeling like she'd been pulled out of a daydream to find the Doctor already executing the Racnoss…

"You're being so nice to me." Amy mused, bringing Terry back to the present as Amy turned sharply back to the two Time Lords as she asked suspiciously: "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I'm always nice to you." The Doctor protested, and Terry chimed in: "Rather, _I'm_ usually nice to you."

"Hey." The Doctor complained, but Amy butted in impatiently: "Fine, you're both usually nice to me; but not like this. These places you're taking me. Arcadia, the Trojan Gardens, now this."

She eyed the Doctor as he tried to look casual, and she added: "I think it's suspicious."

"What?" The Doctor protested quickly. "It's not. There's nothing to be suspicious about."

"Okay, I was joking." Amy answered, rolling her eyes, before she frowned as she added in confusion: "Why aren't you?"

"He's just had a rough day." Terry reassured Amy, her face giving nothing away, while the Doctor peered at Dr. Black as the man explained to his audience: "Each of these pictures now is worth tens of millions of pounds, yet in his lifetime he was a commercial disaster. Sold only one painting, and _that_ to the sister of a friend."

Amy and Terry also peered over, the short brunette having much more difficulty than her two tall companions, while Black continued: "We have here possibly the greatest artist of all time, but when he died you could sold his entire body of work and got about enough money to buy a… sofa. And a couple of chairs."

The audience, including the small trio, chuckled, and then Dr. Black waved his group on as he said: "If you follow me now-"

"It's the doctor!" A child's voice sounded from behind.

The Doctor back in surprise, while Terry glanced at him in amusement as two schoolboys, crowded before a portrait of Dr. Gachet, said imperiously: "He was the doctor who took care of Van Gogh when he started to go mad."

"I knew that." The second boy muttered, while the Doctor smiled at the boys softly.

" _Disappointed it wasn't you?_ " Terry teased, and he chuckled as he answered: " _No. They're happy enough without a madman in their lives._ "

" _I'm happy with my madman in my life._ " Terry answered lightly, making the Doctor's smile widen.

But before he could say anything else, Amy suddenly gasped: "Look!"

The redhead pulled the two Time Lords along with her, grabbing their entwined hands and spinning them so they could see with her as she said excitedly: "There it is! The actual one!"

She stopped before the painting of the 'Church at Auvers', comparing the painting with the picture she had in her exhibition guide book with a gleeful smile.

"Yes." The Doctor murmured, instantly turning reverent as he examined the painting while he murmured: "You can almost feel his hand painting it right in front of you, carving the colours into shapes…"

The Doctor trailed off as his eyes landed on something in the picture, and he frowned.

"… Wait a minute." He murmured, taking a step closer to peer at the painting, puzzled.

"What?" Amy asked, also frowning, and the Doctor explained as he gestured at the painting: "Well, just look at that."

"What?" Amy asked, and Terry pointed to one of the windows in the church as she said: "Look."

There, where her finger was indicating, was a black shadow, just visible inside the church through the windows that Van Gogh had drawn; it looked like a cross between a serpent and a dragon, with something akin to a rooster's comb atop its head.

"What is that?" Amy asked with a frown, and the Doctor muttered: "Something very not good indeed."

"Is it a face?" Amy asked quietly as she registered the beastly image, and the Doctor breathed: "Yes. And not a nice face at all. I know evil when I see it and I see it in that window."

The Doctor turned and strode off, and Terry kept Amy slightly back as the Doctor approached Dr. Black, calling over the man's explanation of 'Still Life with Twelve Sunflowers': "Excuse me. If I can just interrupt for one second."

He waved his psychic paper around for everyone to see as he added: "Sorry, everyone. Uh, routine inspection, Ministry of Art," he faced Dr. Black properly, "and… Artiness. So, er-"

He paused, and the good doctor introduced himself: "Dr. Black."

"Yes, that's right." The Doctor said quickly, before pointing at the painting of the church as he asked: "Do you know when that picture of the church was painted?"

"Ah, well, ah, well," Dr. Black said in surprise and some delight, "what an interesting question. Most people imagine-"

"I'm going to have to hurry you." The Doctor interrupted firmly while Terry and Amy waited just behind the Doctor. "When was it?"

"Exactly?" Dr. Black asked hesitantly, and the Doctor answered firmly: "As exactly as you can. Without a long speech, if poss. I'm in a hurry."

He gave a small smile to soften his rudeness, and Dr. Black pursed his lips thoughtfully as he answered: "Well, in that case, probably somewhere between the first and third of June."

"What year?" The Doctor prompted, and Dr. Black answered instantly: "1890. Less than a month before…"

He paused before powering on: "Before he killed himself."

The Doctor nodded, and he said politely: "Thank you, sir. Very helpful indeed."

He pointed to Dr. Black's neck as he added: "Nice bow-tie."

"Oh, thank you." Dr. Black answered as he glanced at the navy bow-tie around his neck, while the Doctor turned to Terry and Amy as he added smugly: "Bow-ties are cool."

Amy raised a brow while Terry shook her head.

" _They're really not._ " She observed, while Dr. Black said as he gestured to the Doctor's blue bow-tie: "Yours is very-"

"Oh, thank you." The Doctor beamed, adding to Terry in his mind: " _See?_ "

The Doctor then waved at the waiting audience as he told Dr. Black: "Keep telling them stuff."

He turned, and Terry was right with him as he hurried off while saying urgently: "We need to go."

"What about the other pictures?" Amy demanded in horror, but the Doctor dragged her forcefully with him as he answered impatiently: "Art can wait. This is life and death."

"Trust me, Amy, you'll love this more." Terry added with a small - though Amy thought, strangely sad - smile.

"Where are we going?" Amy demanded, and the Doctor explained as he basically shoved Amy out of the gallery: "We're going to talk to Vincent Van Gogh."

* * *

The Tardis materialized, and the Doctor and Terry led the excited Amy out into the night alleyway they found themselves in, the Doctor saying firmly but unable to keep his own excitement out of his voice: "Right, so, here's the plan. We find Vincent and he leads us straight to the church and our nasty friend."

"Easy peasy." Amy said lightly as she skipped beside the Doctor, and Terry laughed slightly while the Doctor contradicted the redhead: "Well, no. I suspect nothing will be easy with Mr. Van Gogh."

"Or with you; together, it just spells trouble squared." Terry observed, making Amy laugh and nod in agreement, while the Doctor said with a light smile: "Shush, angel."

"You'd be sad if I did." She teased, and he answered: "True, so don't shush, forget I said that. Now!"

He checked his watch as he went on: "Our good Mr. Van Gogh will probably be in the local cafe. Sort of orangey light, chairs and tables outside."

Amy flipped through the exhibition guidebook she'd still been carrying, and the Doctor peered at it with her intently. Terry just strolled along leisurely down the alleyway beside them as Amy opened to a picture of 'Café Terrace at Night', and asked: "Like this?"

"That's the one." The Doctor agreed, and Terry mused lightly: "What about that?"

The other two looked up at her words, before blinking as they saw exactly the same café as the one Van Gogh had painted, further down along a larger pedestrian street just ahead.

"Oh…" Amy said, giggling a little in amusement while the Doctor lit up and agreed: "Yeah, exactly like that."

He hurried forwards towards the café, where waitresses were bustling about the front as they cleaned up emptied tables, while Amy compared it again with her picture, admiring the similarities.

Terry waited patiently beside the redhead before they followed the Doctor to the café as the Time Lord greeted the manager standing at the door: "Good evening. Does the name Vincent Van Gogh ring a bell?"

"Oh, don't mention that man to me." The manager answered irritably, turning away and actually walking back inside.

Terry chuckled, while Amy looked around bewildered and the Doctor muttered after the man: "Excuse me."

He then turned, and addressed the waitress nearby as he asked, walking over: "Do you know Vincent Van Gogh?"

"Unfortunately." The woman answered with a scowl, and the Doctor's polite smile dimmed slightly, while Amy piped up from where she and Terry still stood near the doorway: "Unfortunately?"

"He's drunk," the waitress listed irritably, "he's mad and he _never_ pays his bills."

The Doctor fidgeted uncomfortably, before trying lightly: "Good painter, though, eh?"

Everyone within hearing range snorted while the waitress burst into gales of laughter, clearly thinking the Doctor was joking. Amy frowned as she looked around while the Doctor glanced at Terry, who shook her head back at him.

" _He never achieved fame while he was still alive, remember?_ " She reminded gently, and the Doctor pursed his lips as he settled into a nearby chair thoughtfully when suddenly there was some commotion from inside the café.

"Come on!" An accented voice cried. "Come on! One painting for one drink. That, That's not a bad deal!"

The Doctor, Amy, and Terry all looked over just as the manager they'd seen before stalked out with a painting in his hands, followed by a redheaded man with a scruffy beard and carrying a straw hat.

Amy clasped her hands over her mouth while her eyes went wide with excitement as she stared at the redheaded man, while the manager said dismissively as he stared at the small painting in his hands: "It wouldn't be a bad deal if the painting were any good. I can't hang that up on my walls. It'd scare the customers half to death."

Terry smiled as Amy squealed silently beside her, actually bouncing on her feet with suppressed delight and smacking Terry's arm enthusiastically as she tried to contain her joy.

Terry rubbed her sore arm, while the manager continued irritably to his 'customer': "It's bad enough having you in here in person, let alone," he propped the painting he'd been carrying next to the redheaded man's head for comparison, "looming over the customers day and night in a _stupid_ hat."

Amy almost died as she saw the painting in the manager's hand, while Terry grinned as she too compared Van Gogh's 'Self-portrait with Straw Hat' with the very man before them.

The manager, of course, shared none of their appreciation as he lowered the painting as he finished sternly: "You pay money, or you get out."

"I'll pay, if you like." The Doctor suddenly piped up.

"What?" The manager asked incredulously as he looked over at the Doctor like he was a madman, while Vincent Van Gogh himself also turned to face the Doctor just as incredulously as the man he'd been arguing with.

"Well, if you like, I'll pay for the drink." The Doctor repeated lightly. "Or I'll pay for the painting and you can use the money to pay for the drink."

The manager frowned, while Vincent peered suspiciously at the Doctor as he asked slowly: "Exactly who are you?"

"Oh, I'm…" The Doctor hesitated slightly before finishing somewhat evasively. "New in town."

Vincent lifted a brow and he said firmly, and with a hint of defiance: "Well, in that case, you don't know three things."

"Go on." The Doctor shrugged, even as Vincent spoke over him: "One, I pay for my own drinks, thank you."

There was mocking laughter from all the workers nearby, and even some of the customers who were clearly regulars or just knew the truth well enough. Vincent scowled, but powered on: "Two, no one ever buys any of my paintings or they would be laughed out of town."

The manager nodded in agreement, while Vincent warned the Doctor: "So if you want to stay in town, I suggest you keep your cash to yourself."

The Doctor just stared back at Vincent evenly, before he lifted a brow as Vincent finished: "And three, your friends are cute," he gestured vaguely behind him to the two women as Amy smiled smugly while Terry grinned wryly, "but you should keep your big nose out of other people's business."

With that, he turned back to the manager as he demanded: "Come on, just one more drink. I'll pay tomorrow."

"No." The manager snapped irritated, and he made to go back inside when Vincent grabbed him by the arm and suggested: "Or, on the other hand, slightly more compassionately, yes?"

"Or," the manager said flatly, "on the other hand, to protect my business from madmen, no."

"Or-?" Vincent began again – and Terry gave him props for persistence – when Amy cut in, in exasperation: "Oh look, just shut up, the pair of you."

Both the manager and Vincent turned to her in surprise, while Terry grinned proudly and the Doctor hid a smile from his seat as Amy stalked up to the manager, saying firmly: "I would like a bottle of wine, please, which I will then share with whomever I choose."

She gave Vincent a pointed look, before adding a flirtatious smile at the painter. The man looked surprised, but swayed by Amy's persuasive grin he said with a small smile: "That could be good."

"That's good by me." The manager shrugged resignedly, eyeing Amy like she was crazy, and Terry chimed in: "Good. Well then, Amy, shall we?"

"After you." Amy answered as she linked arms with the petite brunette and the pair strode into the café.

All three men watched them go, before the manager let out a huff and shoved Vincent's back at the man before stalking into the café. Vincent gripped his painting as he shot the Doctor a puzzled glance before he walked in after Amy and Terry, while the Doctor's lips curved into a proud smile and he too walked into the café.

* * *

Terry settled into her seat beside Amy, who was sitting across from Vincent, while the Doctor drew his chair around so that he sat closer to Terry's side of the table. Vincent was peering curiously at Amy, and he asked abruptly: "That accent of yours. You from Holland like me?"

"Yes." The Doctor replied at the same time Amy said: "No."

Vincent looked between them with a raised brow, clearly skeptical, and Terry interjected: "She's from the Netherlands – doesn't like when people just call it Holland."

"Ah." Vincent nodded in understanding and sympathy, while Amy shot Terry an impressed look and the Doctor grinned.

"So, start again." The Doctor began lightly, holding out his hand with a friendly smile. "Hello, I'm the Doctor."

Instantly, Vincent scowled and he spat: "I knew it!"

"Sorry?" The Doctor asked, smile and hand dropping in surprise, and Vincent snapped at them irritably: "My brother's always sending doctors; but you won't be able to help."

Amy glanced at Terry with wide eyes, and the Time Lady could only shake her head sympathetically while the Doctor placated with a light chuckle: "Oh, no, not that kind of doctor."

Vincent continued to eye him suspiciously, when Terry piped up lightly: "That's an amazing piece of art over there, don't you think, Amy?"

She nodded at the landscape painting Vincent was propping up beside the table. Vincent frowned at her, looking between her and his painting as though wondering if she was being serious while Amy answered enthusiastically: "Absolutely. One of my-"

"Exactly, one of the best paintings I've ever seen as well." Terry cut in smoothly.

Both Amy and Vincent gave her funny looks, but after a quick kick from Terry to Amy's shin, the redhead said hastily: "Yeah, right, one of the best paintings I've ever, er, seen, generally."

She trailed off while the Doctor snorted under his breath. Vincent still looked a little dubious but he thankfully didn't question it any further as he looked at his work while he scoffed: "Then you can't have seen many paintings, then. I know it's terrible. It's the best I can do."

He dropped the painting back down carelessly – making both Terry and the Doctor wince – before turning to Amy thoughtfully once more.

"Your hair's… orange." Vincent stated, sounding almost puzzled as he peered at Amy curiously.

Terry refrained from rolling her eyes, while Amy arched a brow and answered as she leant in closer to Vincent: "Yes. So's yours."

"Yes." Vincent answered almost absently, apparently too caught up with staring into Amy's eyes.

" _Oh, God, no, please tell me they are not flirting._ " The Doctor groaned telepathically, making an exasperated face while Amy and Vincent couldn't see, and Terry almost laughed.

Instead, she suppressed a smile as she answered cheekily: " _They're not flirting?_ "

" _Not helping._ " The Doctor scolded, while Vincent was telling Amy softly, still about his hair: "It was more orange, but now is, of course… less."

" _Well, why not interrupt them then?_ " Terry suggested lightly, and the Doctor followed instantly, fed up with the awful flirting going on before him.

"So, um, Vincent," the Doctor interrupted impatiently, "painted any churches recently?"

Both Amy and Vincent frowned, the former sitting back almost petulantly at the interruption while Vincent appeared confused by the Doctor's random question as the Time Lord rattled off: "Any churchy plans? Are churches, chapels, religiousy stuff like that, something you'd like to get into? You know, fairly soon?"

"Well," Vincent answered slowly, "there is one church I'm thinking of painting when the weather is right."

Amy smiled slightly, while Terry frowned and looked to the door and the Doctor murmured: "That is very good news."

"This won't be." Terry muttered, making her three companions look at her curiously.

They then jumped slightly as a middle-aged woman came running into the café, screaming: "She's been murdered! Help me!"

"Yes." The Doctor agreed with her, brows furrowing just slightly in confusion. "That really isn't such good news. Come on!"

He got up quickly, grabbing onto Terry's hand as she ran off first, and the Doctor called over his shoulder as Terry pulled him along: "Amy! Vincent!"

Terry led the way across the courtyard and down into a side street where there was already a small crowd gathering around something lying on the ground.

"She's been ripped to shreds!" A man murmured in horror, while Terry and the Doctor pushed their way quickly through.

"Excuse me." Terry said as she made her way through, while the Doctor said quickly: "Please, let me look. I'm a doctor."

They both paused when they finally got in close enough to see the girl lying on the ground, mangled and her entire body shredded. Terry shuddered automatically at the horrifying sight while the Doctor froze, his eyes going wide.

"Oh no, no, no." He murmured, leaning down gently to examine the body just as Amy and Vincent also arrived. Amy gasped, clasping a hand over her mouth while Vincent's face became drawn with pity and sorrow.

"Away, all of you vultures!" A woman cried as she shoved her way through tearfully, and Terry backed up to let the woman passed as she sobbed: "This is my daughter. Giselle. What monster could have done this?"

The woman looked up then, and she growled fiercely: "Get away from her!"

"Okay, okay." The Doctor answered hastily, raising his hands in surrender as he backed away but the woman was looking at Vincent as she shouted: "Get that madman out of here!"

She threw a stone at the man, who hurriedly ducked as he backed quickly away.

" _Come on!_ " Terry urged the Doctor, pulling him and Amy with her after Vincent as the man hastily ran away while the crowd all threw stones at him as the grieving woman screamed after him: "You bring this on us. Your madness! You! He's to blame!"

The group came to a gasping halt down a different alley, bending over as they caught their breaths, and the Doctor glanced at Vincent.

"Are you all right?" The Doctor asked in concern, but Vincent just waved it off as he answered: "Yes, I'm used to it."

"Has anything like this murder happened here before?" The Doctor asked intently, and Vincent nodded as he confirmed: "Only a week ago. It's a terrible time."

"As I thought." The Doctor murmured as he started walking away. "As I thought. Come on."

He turned abruptly and looked at Vincent as he said firmly: "We'd better get you home."

Vincent frowned while Terry started lightly after the Doctor, and the redheaded man asked concernedly: "Where are you staying tonight?"

"Oh!" The Doctor answered brightly as he looked back at Vincent and clasped a warm hand on the other man's shoulder. "You're very kind."

With that, he and Terry strolled away down the alley, leaving Vincent to stare after them as he wondered what on Earth he'd gotten himself into.

*A/N I know, I know I said I wouldn't be able to update twice per week anymore but... it's summer. Enough said, I think :)


	47. Vincent and the Doctor 2

The four walked briskly down the streets, the three time travellers keeping up behind Vincent as the painter led the way to his home.

As they neared the end of the street, reaching the edges of the village, the Doctor raised his head and peered up at the night sky.

"Dark night." The Doctor commented casually. "Very starry."

"Mm, though it might look better if maybe the moon were less full." Terry observed, feigning equal nonchalance.

Amy shot them both amused looks, while Vincent glanced at them and then looked back to the front, shaking his head. Clearly, he just thought they were weird – or crazy. Which was rather hilarious in and of itself, albeit in a slightly sad way.

As they walked towards the only house left, sitting at the edge of the small lane and somewhat apart from the rest of the houses, Vincent explained: "It's not much. I live on my own."

The trio barely heard him, too busy looking around with interest as Vincent led the way into the yard, towards the front of his house as he added: "But you should be okay for one night. _One_ night."

He looked at the Doctor as he emphasized the word, and Terry said lightly: "Oh, you never know. You might like us."

"Yeah…" Vincent muttered, glancing at her skeptically before turning back to light the front lantern.

"We're going to stay with him?" Amy whispered eagerly to her friends, and the Doctor answered so that Vincent couldn't hear: "Until he paints that church."

"Or he kicks us out." Terry added, making the other two snort though they tried to suppress their amusement as Vincent lit the lantern.

"Watch out." Vincent warned, turning back to his unexpected guests as he pointed to something hanging right by his front door. "That one's wet."

He walked into his home after that, the Doctor following, but Terry stayed to observe while Amy asked after Vincent, turning to look at what he'd point at: "What?"

But Amy fell silent almost instantly, her question answered as she found herself staring right at the original painting of 'The Bedroom in Arles'.

"No way." Amy breathed, and Terry smiled.

"Yes, way." She answered, and Amy gaped at her, then the painting, and then back.

" _No_ way." Amy gaped, and Terry chuckled.

"Come on, it's even better inside." Terry said, nudging Amy towards the front door.

The two women stepped inside Vincent's house, just as Vincent was telling the Doctor sadly, while holding up one of his paintings: "I've come to accept the only person who's going to love my paintings is me."

"Wow." Amy gasped, not even hearing Vincent she was so awed by the sight that met her eyes. "I mean, really. Wow."

Terry had to secretly agree as she looked around modest but cozy room. Hanging from every inch of space and across every inch of furniture were dozens of Vincent's paintings. Some were pieces she recognized as famous masterpieces; others she thought might be some of his earlier works that he'd kept around; and still others were ones she hadn't seen before, including a small one on the dining table of a bunch of violets.

Terry mentally noted exactly where the painting of the violets sat, while Vincent – misinterpreting Amy's awed gasp as one of horror – bemoaned as he gestured about at the paintings: "Yeah, I know it's a mess. I'll have a proper clear out. I must, I really must."

"Oh, I don't know." Terry answered in a murmur as she browsed around the room with the Doctor and Amy, each one of them admiring the different works clustered about the small home.

"Coffee, anyone?" Vincent called, holding up a coffee pot in offering, and the Doctor answered lightly: "Not for me, actually."

"I will." Terry interjected quickly, moving swiftly over to take the pot from Vincent before he could put it down on one of his paintings.

"Oh, well-" Vincent began, but Terry said kindly: "I can help myself, if you could just spare a cup."

"Here." Vincent answered, handing her a mug while giving her a critical look.

As she filled one for herself and then another for Vincent, he commented: "You're very strange, but I have a feeling you mean well."

Amy snorted, but Terry just smiled as she answered lightly: "Then you'd be correct- watch out!"

Terry grabbed the coffee mug in Vincent's hand as he made to place it onto one of his paintings of a still life, stopping him before he could end up leaving a coffee stain upon the painting.

Vincent gave her a look like she was crazy, while Terry scolded as she set the mug down on the table beside the painting: "You should look more carefully, especially since you've got so much of your paintings out."

"Right." Vincent snorted, but the Doctor agreed as he came to stand behind Terry: "She's right, you know; you should be careful with these. They're precious."

"Precious to me." Vincent scoffed with more than a hint of bitterness in his tone. "Not precious to anyone else."

"They're precious to me." Amy called out as she popped her head in from the doorway to the other room, where she had gone to look at more of the paintings.

Vincent blinked, looking startled by all the positive attention, but it was in a warmer tone that he said sincerely: "Well, you're very kind. And kindness is most welcome."

Amy beamed, while Terry patted Vincent's shoulder.

The Doctor, however, ruined the moment as he began in a business-like manner: "Right, so, this church, then. Near here, is it?"

Terry shot him a look while Vincent asked, baffled: "What is it with you and the church?"

"Oh," the Doctor answered lightly as he caught Terry sending him meaningful looks, "just casually interested in it, you know."

"Far from casual." Vincent pointed out. "It seems to me you never talk about anything else."

He looked at Amy and Terry as he noted, nodding at the Doctor: "He's a strange one."

Terry just smiled fondly, and Vincent noticed, while the Doctor decided he'd best change topics and he said: "Okay, so, let's talk about you, then. What are _you_ interested in?"

Amy rolled her eyes before heading out the front door, wanting to look at the paintings hanging outside once more. Terry followed her, as she heard Vincent answer to the Doctor's question: "Well, look around. Art. It seems to me there's so much more to the world than the average eye is allowed to see…"

His voice faded as Terry walked outside, the front door swinging shut gently behind her as she stepped out after Amy.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Terry asked as she stood beside Amy, the pair standing before 'View of Arles, Flowering Orchards', and Amy nodded.

"I am _so_ glad we chose the Musée d'Orsay, not Pluto in the year 2 billion." Amy said lightly, her shining eyes betraying her forced nonchalant tone.

Terry laughed: "Well, Pluto in the year 2 billion will be fun _when_ you go," Amy's eyes widened further, "though, to be honest, I prefer the year 2 billion, 222 million, 222 thousand, and 222."

"That's… a lot of two's." Amy replied, not sure how else to respond, and Terry chuckled.

"The number 2 is very important to the Plutonians." Terry explained. "They consider it a lucky number of sorts, so any year that consists of only two's (the year 22, and 222, etc.) is highly celebrated, in the hopes of achieving better luck in that year."

"Really?" Amy gasped, and Terry nodded as she added: "And believe me, Plutonians know how to celebrate – so you can imagine what the year 2 billion, 222 million, 222 thousand, and 222 was like."

"Wow." Amy's eyes were wide as saucers as she gawked at Terry. "But then, why did you prefer the year 2 billion… you know, the rest. Why not, say the year 22 billion?"

Terry smiled wryly as she explained: "Pluto was almost destroyed after a meteor storm crashed into it six years after the planet's last lucky year celebrations."

"What?" Amy's jaw dropped, and Terry went on: "Almost the whole population was wiped out, and the planet became uninhabitable and was abandoned. Come to think of it, the number '6' was considered bad luck on Pluto – I guess it was fate's cruel joke. But it makes the 2 billion, 222 million, 222 thousand, and 222nd celebration somehow all that more beautiful to watch, knowing that it was the last."

"Still…" Amy said slowly, and Terry's smile turned gentle.

"Nothing lasts forever, Amy." Terry reminded the Scottish girl softly. "We never know what tomorrow may bring – that's why we should treasure what we have while we still can, and live without regrets."

' _If only you could remember Rory, Amy._ ' Terry thought to herself pensively. ' _You may better understand why I'm saying this. Though, I should take my own advice; I've had to say goodbye to Rose, but who knows when it will be the real goodbye for me? When the time comes that I simply stop seeing her, I won't even have known it was the last time I will ever see her. And I may never know until the day I die…_ '

Something rustled behind them, and Terry glanced back. There was nothing there, but a sudden prickle behind her neck as the hairs there rose in fear made Terry shout sharply: "Amy, duck!"

The redhead turned to Terry in confusion, just as Terry tackled Amy and pulled her down. Not a moment too soon – something hit Terry's shoulder, sending her flying back with a yelp and Amy screamed: "Terry!"

"Angel?!"

Terry sat up with a groan as the front door flew open, the Doctor running outside as he shouted for her.

"Angel? Angel, are you all right?" The Doctor demanded as he crouched down before Terry, taking her shoulders in his hands as he examined her quickly.

"I'm fine, Doctor." Terry reassured, and the Doctor looked between her and Amy as he asked: "What happened?"

"I don't know – she suddenly went flying, but I swear there was nothing there!" Amy gasped, but Terry explained quietly: "It's whatever has been terrorizing the town – and the thing we saw in the painting of the church."

"You saw it?" The Doctor asked immediately, and Terry shook her head.

"You foresaw it." The Doctor realized, understanding dawning, and Terry frowned slightly as she answered: "Well, yeah, I guess you could say it like that. Though that makes me sound more like a prophet than the fan of the show-"

"No! No!"

The trio all turned to look at Vincent in surprise as the man suddenly cried out, staring at something in the corner of the courtyard that only he could see but was clearly terrifying him beyond words.

"Vincent?" The Doctor asked, and Amy asked, frightened: "Is it that thing again?"

"Probably." Terry answered, while the Doctor called to Vincent: "Vincent, where is it?"

"You know of it, too?" Vincent asked in shock as he glanced at them before his eyes widened.

"Run!" He yelled at them, and Terry grabbed Amy's hand while the Doctor grabbed hers as they quickly dashed over towards Vincent.

The painter himself had grabbed a pitchfork that had been leaning on the side of his house, and he yelled a battle cry as he charged at something invisible behind where the trio had been before.

"What do we do?" Amy gasped while Vincent continued to stab vehemently at the invisible creature. "I still can't see anything."

"Neither can I-" Terry began, when Vincent suddenly whirled around and looked right at them once more as he shouted: "Look out!"

"Uh oh." Terry muttered while Amy screamed: "Where?!"

"Oh!" The Doctor gasped, as something hit him hard in the chest and sent him flying backwards.

Terry grabbed Amy, tackling the redhead to the ground once more just as something growled above them before the painting that was hanging above their heads was slashed by invisible claws.

"What is it?" Amy cried, while Vincent yelled as he charged at the creature and drove it away from the two women with his pitchfork.

"Vincent, let me help you!" The Doctor called as he hurried to his feet.

Grabbing a pole from the side of the house, the Doctor ran towards Vincent while Terry called in his mind: " _Theta, it's dangerous!_ "

"You can see it, too?" Vincent asked in relief as the Doctor ran up beside him, and the Doctor answered quickly: "Yes!"

" _Theta!_ " Terry scolded in his mind, and the Doctor hastily added to Vincent: "Ish."

Vincent shot him an incredulous look, and the Doctor admitted with a frown; "Well, no. Not really."

"Look out!" Vincent and Terry shouted at the same time, but it was too late as the Doctor was sent flying again while something growled loudly once more.

"You couldn't see him?" Vincent asked in a tone of mixed worry and exasperation as he helped the Doctor up, and the Doctor muttered flatly: "No. No."

Vincent spotted something, and he began to move just as the Doctor's eyes also focused on something.

"Oi!" The Doctor shouted as he began to swing his pole at thin air while Vincent suddenly lunged forwards with his pitchfork raised.

There was a howl of pain as the creature screeched while Vincent struggled to maintain his position with his pitchfork stabbed to the creature's side.

Amy watched with wide eyes while Terry hurried over and grabbed the Doctor, who was swinging at nothing, and pulled him safely back and away from both the creature and further embarrassment.

The creature let out another almighty howl as Terry and the Doctor returned beside Amy, and Terry glanced over as – with a snarl of anger – the creature broke free, the only sign of its escape the scarecrow falling over in the far side of the yard.

Vincent chased after it a little, but he turned back soon enough.

"He's gone." Vincent informed them, and Terry nodded while the Doctor lapsed into thought and Amy let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

When they re-entered the house moments later, the Doctor got straight to business.

"Right." He began. "So he's invisible. What did he look like?"

He looked at Vincent, who had been the only one able to see the creature, and the painter answered as he grabbed a painting of a bunch of violets: "I'll show you."

"Oh, wait!" Terry cried, but it was already too late as Vincent painted a strip of white paint down the middle of the painting.

"Oh!" Terry gasped in horror, while the Doctor cried in equal anguish: "Oh, no. No!"

Vincent looked up at them, bewildered, and he took in the twin looks of utter horror on the two Time Lords' faces and the look of absolute despair on Amy's as the redhead held a hand clasped over her mouth.

"What?" Vincent asked, thoroughly confused, and the Doctor murmured, trying to speak normally though he couldn't take his dejected gaze off the ruined painting: "It's just er, that was quite a good… Oh, no."

He gave up, hanging his head as he muttered in defeat: "On you go."

Vincent, still puzzled by their strong reactions, continue whiting out the painting while Terry rubbed the Doctor's shoulders comfortingly as he sighed forlornly.

As soon as the paint was dry enough, Vincent began to sketch a quick drawing of the creature he had seen, swiping the charcoal swiftly and loosely across the canvas as he produced his picture. The trio all crowded around as Vincent held up his finished drawing, and the Doctor murmured: "Okay…"

The charcoal drawing showed some kind of bird-like creature, with a crested head and a large beak, but it also had what appeared to be powerful arms and large pointed talons on its feet.

"Okay." The Doctor muttered, before clearing his throat. "Right."

Terry shot him a faintly amused look as the Doctor turned to the others and ordered: "Amy, make Mr. Van Gogh comfortable."

He grabbed the canvas drawing with one hand while taking Terry's hand with his other as he walked towards the front door, adding to Amy: "Don't let any invisible monsters in through the front door."

"But," Amy protested, "it could be outside," her voice dropped to a dramatic whisper, "waiting."

Terry smiled while the Doctor whispered back in a similar, dramatic tone: "Well, don't worry. I'll risk it. What's the worst that can happen?"

"You could get torn into pieces by a monster you can't see." Amy pointed out, and Terry chuckled while the Doctor paused, unable to find a counterargument.

"Don't worry, Amy." Terry informed the redheaded companion. "I'll make sure he stays out of trouble."

"You're just as likely to get into it with him." Amy returned dryly, and Terry laughed.

"Don't worry so much." Terry told her friend as she walked to the front door, pulling on the Doctor's hand as she went. "Coming, Doctor?"

"Take care you two!" The Doctor called to Amy and Vincent as he and Terry walked out the door. "We'll be back before you can say, 'where've they got to now'?"

They left the house, when the Doctor paused. Terry shook her head at him with a smile, as the Doctor suddenly turned back and poked his head back inside Vincent's house, yelling: "Not that fast!"

Terry's smile widened as she heard Amy shriek in surprise and something clattered – probably Vincent knocking something over in his fright – and the Doctor chuckled: "But pretty fast. See you around."

He popped back out, and Terry laughed at the pleased smile on his face.

"You're so immature sometimes." She teased as the pair walked off down the street towards the Tardis, and the Doctor winked at her.

"You know you love it." He replied, and Terry answered lightly as they went: "Yes, I do."

He smiled widely down at her, pulling her to a stop briefly to kiss her in the middle of the dark road, and Terry smiled into the kiss as her heart fluttered with happiness at just being together with the Doctor.

* * *

Inside the Tardis, Terry waited patiently by the console, sitting on the edge and swinging her legs absently, as the Doctor dug through a chest in the corner of the console room.

"Right." He was muttering as he threw various articles out over his shoulder. "You in here somewhere?"

Terry caught a book that came flying her way, glancing at it fondly as she saw it was an Agatha Christie mystery – she really hoped she would join the Doctor on _that_ adventure as well – while the Doctor continued speaking into the chest: "I can't apologise enough. I thought you were just a useless gadget."

He tossed a blanket over his shoulder next, as he went on: "I thought you were just an embarrassing present from a dull godmother with two heads and bad breath. Twice."

He finally found what he had been looking for, and the Doctor pulled a gadget that looked like a rear-view mirror attached to a stand, as he crowed happily: "How wrong can a man be?"

Terry smiled as the Doctor bounded up to the console, plugging it into the Tardis.

"Don't look at me like that, or else I'll be tempted to kiss you." The Doctor informed her, making Terry raise a brow.

The gadget switched on, and the Doctor pulled a funny face at the mirror part, sticking out his tongue before beaming as the mirror-screen instantly showed the words: 'Match Found, Print Ready.'

The smile was wiped off his face, however, when Terry suddenly leaned forward and kissed his cheek, and the Doctor stared at Terry, startled, while she casually turned to the machine as it dinged.

A printed image slid out of the machine, depicting the Doctor from his first regeneration, along with the words: 'Name: Doctor, Planet: Gallifrey', and Terry picked it up as she said lightly: "Hmm, you're looking younger. What's the secret to your youthful face?"

She grinned at him, and the Doctor chuckled as he shook his head at Terry in amusement.

"You, Miss Cheeky, are in trouble." The Doctor told her as he trapped her between his hands on the console while he leant in closer.

"Am I?" Terry challenged, unable to hid the smile that appeared on her face as the Doctor murmured: "Yes, you are."

He kissed her again, while the gizmo continued to print off each of the regenerations it had found as matching 'the Doctor'.

"Not bad for an old man." Terry murmured as she and the Doctor broke apart, and he chuckled again.

"You're not so bad yourself – for a youngster." The Doctor teased back as he straightened up, and Terry said, playfully affronted: "I'll have you know, I'm almost thirty-five."

"And I'm nine hundred and seven." The Doctor answered with a shrug and a playful wink that made Terry laugh. "Now, come on; we need to get back to work since we promised Amy we'd be back quickly."

"Shame." Terry joked, and the Doctor laughed with her again even as he moved to pick up Vincent's drawing.

"One day, your sauciness is going to get you in a world of trouble." The Doctor told her as he held up the drawing to his gadget.

"Is that a promise, Doctor?" Terry teased, only to be startled when he answered: "Spoilers."

Terry blinked, before her face flamed with embarrassment and the Doctor laughed at her, just as his machine dinged again.

"Shut up, and look at your gizmo." Terry muttered, unable to quite look at the Doctor as her entire face burned.

The Doctor just chuckled, amused by her innocent embarrassment, before he finally turned back to his gadget. Only to find himself faced by an image of a macaw.

"No, I know it's not that." The Doctor muttered, frowning as he returned to the issue at hand while Terry took deep breaths to cool her flaming cheeks. "There are thousands of them and you can see them plain as day."

The machine whirred as it searched again, before it dinged with another answer. Terry looked over in time to see a picture of a polar bear with its tongue sticking out cheekily, before the Doctor sighed: "No. Definitely not. This is the problem with the impressionists."

He picked up the drawing again as he complained: "Not accurate enough. This would never happen with Gainsborough or one of those proper painters."

He examined the drawing, before sighing as he muttered: "Sorry, Vincent. You will just have to draw something better."

"Oi!" Terry protested as the Doctor tossed the painting over his shoulder. "Vincent van Gogh drew that!"

"Yes, and its not at all helpful." The Doctor complained as he picked up his gadget, strapping it onto his chest. "Any hints, angel?"

Terry shook her head as she stood up to help him adjust the straps.

"Sorry, not this time, Theta." She answered, before adding: "It'll work itself out, though, so don't worry."

The Doctor paused, sighing and he bent his head to rest his forehead against Terry's.

"It's not just this beastie." The Doctor murmured dejectedly. "When I see Vincent with Amy, I cannot help but remember Rory."

"I know." Terry answered gently as she took the Doctor's hands in her own and gave them a comforting squeeze. "But trust me, Doctor, things will work out – you'll see."

"Somehow that doesn't quite reassure me." The Doctor answered dryly even as he straightened up. "The last time things 'worked out' with Rose Tyler, my duplicate committed genocide and I realized that I turn all my companions into weapons of destruction, despite myself."

"Not all of them." Terry corrected softly. "Donna was happy in the end, wasn't she? Her, Sarah Jane, Jack, Martha, Mickey, Rose – you make them all good in the end. And you've always got me."

She smiled, but the Doctor stared at her with a sad expression that Terry didn't quite understand.

Her confusion grew as the Doctor wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as he murmured: "You're right; and I'm so glad I have _you_ with me, angel."

Terry didn't really understand, but sensing that the Doctor wouldn't say anymore, she simply let him hug her as she patted his back comfortingly while the Doctor took a moment to silently hold her to him.

* * *

The Doctor and Terry walked out of the Tardis into the alleyway, the Doctor adjusting the gizmo on his chest with one hand while he held Terry's hand in his other. Terry wasn't sure what had prompted the Doctor's strange emotional reaction earlier, but she kept her hand firmly clasped around his anyway. Just in case.

The Doctor seemed to have moved on, back to his cheery self as he tinkered with his gadget, the rear-view mirror facing over his shoulder. Terry glanced up at the sky, noting the lightening of the sky as dawn broke over the horizon, before she looked down again as the gadget on the Doctor's shoulder dinged.

"That's better, old girl." The Doctor muttered as he fixed a dial on the machine, shifting the screen so that he could look at it properly. "Time delay, but you always get it right in the end. Good. Let's find out who this is, then."

Terry meanwhile tensed, taking slow deep breaths so as not to alarm or alert the beast she knew was behind them, while the Doctor raised a brow at what his machine was showing him.

"Well, well, there you are." He murmured as he read the descriptions – 'Species: Krafayis. Planet of origin uncertain. Nomadic pack animals. Strict dominance hierarchy. Huge territories, several solar systems wide. Preferred habitat: Planets with oxygen and nitrogen based atmospheres.'

"Oh," the Doctor murmured softly as he read on, "you poor thing. You brutal, murderous, abandoned thing."

Terry glanced down at the rear-view mirror while the Doctor shifted over to twist his dial again, saying absently: "I hope we meet again soon so I can take you home."

" _Theta, look in the mirror._ " Terry informed him telepathically, and he shot her a sharp look as he caught the note of urgency in her tone.

" _Why?_ " He asked, even as he glanced in the mirror; before he paled as Terry said without any intonation: "It's behind us."

The Doctor stared at the creature reflected in the mirror, dripping saliva from its beak as it growled lowly, and he muttered: "Maybe not meet that soon."

"Too late." Terry answered as she dashed forward, the Doctor running with her while the beast snarled loudly behind them.

The Doctor glanced over his shoulder as they ran, confirming that he still couldn't actually see the beast, before he looked forwards as Terry pulled him down another alley and deeper into the village town. The Krafayis growled behind them as it chased after them, and Terry gasped: "How far is it?"

"Still some ways behind us; but catching up!" The Doctor answered as he checked the rear-view mirror periodically while Terry led the way down another street.

They found themselves in a street filled with market goods, folded away neatly for now as it was too early, and the Doctor pulled his hand from Terry's as he ordered her: "Keep running!"

"Together, or not at all!" Terry retorted sharply as she slowed, keeping an eye out for signs of the Krafayis while the Doctor pulled down benches and crates from the sides of the alleyway, throwing them into the path behind him in an effort to slow the Krafayis down.

Terry grabbed him and pulled him with her to hide behind a corner. They gasped, trying to catch their breaths and stay quiet as the Krafayis howled from somewhere behind them. The Doctor tilted the rear-view mirror to keep an eye on the activity in the street around the corner, but it remained clear as the Krafayis apparently moved away.

When at last everything went quiet, the Doctor murmured: "It's gone."

"For now." Terry agreed, and the Doctor started to turn the corner of the street- only to shout in surprise as he almost ran right into Amy.

Amy shrieked in equal shock while even Terry started at the sudden noise, though she'd been expecting the surprise.

"What?" Amy cried, holding a hand to her chest as she tried to calm her racing heart after the scare the Doctor's shout had given her, and the Doctor scolded her: "Never do that!"

"Doctor." Terry interjected, placing her hand on the Doctor's arm.

The Doctor took several deep breaths, calming down slowly as he explained to Amy: "You scared the living daylights out of me."

"Sorry, I got bored." Amy muttered sheepishly. "As much as you admire his command of colour and shape, it is hard to get fond of Vincent Van Gogh's snoring."


	48. Vincent and the Doctor 3

Terry placed the tray of food she and the Doctor had put together, carefully avoiding the sunflowers Amy had arranged all over the porch table, while the redhead herself sat on a seat across from Vincent's house.

Both of them looked up as they heard the Doctor bound back down the steps from Vincent's upstairs bedroom, and the two women smiled as Vincent himself appeared in the doorway, scruffy and with severe bedhead.

The painter paused in his bedroom doorway, peering down blearily through the bright sunlight and at the strange sight before him.

Terry had taken a seat beside Amy, smiling up at Vincent in greeting as the Doctor strode up beside the short Time Lady, leaning one hand on the table beside her as he stood beside her fondly. Amy herself, meanwhile, sat beaming at the porch table, which was decorated with dozens and dozens of sunflowers arranged in various pots, baskets, crates, and vases.

Vincent blinked in surprise, and Amy called cheerfully: "I thought I'd brighten things up to thank you for saving me last night."

"Ah." Vincent said, looking around at all the flowers, while Amy added meaningfully: "I thought you might like, you know, possibly to perhaps paint them or something? Might be a thought."

Terry chuckled, while Vincent shrugged as he commented while examining the sunflowers: "Yes, well, they're not my favourite flower."

"You don't like sunflowers?" Amy asked in disbelief, her jaw actually dropping in shock, and Vincent corrected: "No, it's not that I don't like them. I find them complex. Always somewhere between living and dying. Half-human as they turn to the sun. A little disgusting."

The Doctor and Amy looked at the sunflowers, seeing his point, while Terry commented lightly: "But, that is what makes them interesting."

She casually nodded at the flowers near Amy, and Vincent nodded as he said slowly, looking at the flowers beside Amy's face thoughtfully: "I suppose you're right; indeed, they are a challenge."

"And one I'm pretty sure you'll rise to." The Doctor answered with a wry grin.

He then added as he waved Vincent down: "But, moving on, there's something I need to show you."

"After breakfast." Terry corrected, and the Doctor added quickly: "Right, after food. And don't worry, I didn't let Terry touch the eggs."

"I messed it up _one_ time." Terry argued, while Vincent blinked again before slowly making his way down towards them.

"Yes, but you managed to blow up the entire kitchen." Amy pointed out, and Terry answered in the most mature manner possible: she stuck out her tongue at the redhead.

* * *

 _After breakfast_

The group gathered inside Vincent's house once more, Vincent holding a printout of the Krafayis that the Doctor had printed from his gadget.

"That's him." Vincent confirmed darkly. "And the eyes, without mercy."

"This is a creature called the Krafayis." The Doctor explained. "They travel in space."

Vincent glanced at the Doctor briefly, before looking back at the printout while the Doctor continued: "They travel as a pack, scavenging across the universe. And sometimes one of them gets left behind. And because they are a brutal race, the others never come back."

Amy started in shock, but Terry just listened grimly as the Doctor went on: "So, dotted all around the universe are individual, utterly merciless, utterly abandoned Krafayis. And what they do is, well, kill, until they're killed. Which they usually aren't."

He paused, before adding: "Because other creatures can't see them."

"But I can." Vincent pointed out thoughtfully, and the Doctor agreed: "Yes. And that's why we are in a unique position today, my friend, to end this reign of terror. So, feeling like painting the church today?"

The Doctor settled in a chair as he finished speaking, and Vincent frowned in confusion at the random question.

"What about the monster?" He asked, and the Doctor answered seriously: "Take my word for it: if you paint it, he will come."

There was a beat of silence as Vincent stared at the Doctor and then at Terry, the painter's eyes peering thoughtfully into the Doctor's green and Terry's chocolate brown eyes for a moment.

Terry met the man's gaze confidently, and Vincent took a deep breath.

"Okay." The painter said with a small smile as he rose. "I'll get my things."

"In your own time." The Doctor answered as Vincent began to walk briskly out of the room. "And I promise you, we'll be out of your hair by this time tomorrow."

Terry watched as Vincent paused in the doorway, the painter glancing back at them for a moment, before he disappeared towards his bedroom.

The Time Lady shook her head sadly, while the Doctor murmured as soon as Vincent was gone: "This is risky."

"Riskier than normal?" Amy asked with a frown, and Terry sighed as the Doctor explained: "Well, think about it. This is the middle of Vincent Van Gogh's greatest year of painting."

He made sure he couldn't be heard by Vincent as he continued in a low, but sharp whisper: "If we're not careful, the net result of our pleasant little trip will be the brutal murder of the greatest artist who ever lived."

Amy's eyes widened in shock, while the Doctor paused, before adding darkly: "Half the pictures on the wall of the Musée D'Orsay," he snapped his fingers to emphasize his point, "will disappear."

He leant back as he added flatly: "And it will be our fault."

Amy turned away, stunned, while Terry sighed again as she glanced towards the front door once more. She was confident she and the Doctor could keep Vincent alive through this ordeal, so that wasn't what worried her.

No, she was only saddened by the knowledge that she couldn't prevent the pain of the fragile and sensitive man that was Vincent van Gogh. The lonely man, who would become so filled with desolation, he would choose to end his own life rather than continue to live in a world that would be so cruel as to realize his genius only after he was gone.

* * *

Terry and Amy waited on the porch for the Doctor to return from checking on Vincent after the painter took longer than they'd expected.

Amy glanced at her friend, and she asked: "You're awfully quiet."

Terry sighed, exhaling sharply as she ran her fingers absently through her short hair while she answered: "Amy, you know how horrible it feels to be alone."

"Yeah?" Amy said, puzzled, but Terry pointed out: "But you've never truly been alone; you had R-Mels, right?"

"Oh, did I tell you about her?" Amy asked in surprise, and Terry pointed to herself as she reminded: "Spoilers."

"Right." Amy nodded, and Terry continued back to her original topic: "The point is, you were never really alone. It's what helped keep you strong, besides your natural hopeful disposition."

"So?" Amy asked, not understanding, when suddenly they heard Vincent yelling upstairs.

Amy looked up in alarm, while Terry sighed again, shaking her head, just as the Doctor reappeared in the doorway.

Amy dashed up as the Doctor leant on the balcony grimly, and the redhead asked anxiously: "What's happening?"

"We're leaving." The Doctor answered softly, and Amy blinked in shock.

The Doctor turned, moving passed Amy and heading down towards Terry with heavy footsteps as he reminded Amy quietly: "Everyone knows he's a delicate man. Just months from now he'll," he swallowed painfully, "he'll take his own life."

Terry reached up, taking the Doctor's face comfortingly in her hands as he reached her, and he leant down wearily into her comforting touch while Amy remained on the stairs, heartbroken by what the Doctor had said.

"Don't say that." Amy whispered as she stared at her friends beseechingly. "Please."

The Doctor just shook his head, while Terry sighed before her eyes moved to the steps leading up to Vincent's room.

* * *

"Vincent?" Terry called softly as she knocked on the painter's bedroom door.

She could hear him sobbing inside, and she steeled herself before calling: "I'm coming inside."

"No… no…" Vincent moaned, but Terry ignored it as she opened the door gently, shutting it quietly behind her once she was inside.

Vincent was curled up in his bed, sobbing and basically an emotional wreck.

Terry sighed quietly, knowing exactly what had set the poor man off, and she said softly as she settled on the edge of Vincent's bed: "Vincent, I'm sorry. I never want you to be alone, and if I could, I'd stop it."

"You don't mean that." Vincent sobbed, twisting in agony amongst his blankets. "And you'll leave, like everyone else, and then I, I!"

"You have no idea how much I mean it when I say that I don't want to leave you, Vincent." Terry said quietly. "The Doctor as well; and you don't know how much it breaks his hearts to know how much pain leaving you alone will give you."

"You _don't_ understand!" Vincent shouted, shooting up and coming right up to Terry's face with a face twisted with pain and anger, his eyes filled with an almost manic hysteria as he yelled at her: "You can't possibly understand, you or your Doctor-!"

"Don't dismiss the Doctor's experience." Terry told Vincent softly, unaffected by Vincent's emotional outburst. "He's much older than you think – but you've guessed it, haven't you?"

Vincent blinked, startled out of his unstable rage as Terry went on calmly, her eyes filled with understanding: "I know you realized how old the Doctor and I really are when you looked into our eyes earlier."

Vincent stared at her tearfully, and Terry continued gently: "You think the Doctor can't possibly understand the pain that true loneliness brings because he's got me and Amy; but the truth is, no-one understands that better than he does."

Vincent sniffed, while Terry informed him: "The Doctor has found and lost more people dear to his hearts than you've been alive – and each time, it wears him down and sometimes," she swallowed thickly as she remembered the Doctor's pain, "sometimes it becomes too much. Sometimes, the world just seems so bleak and there doesn't seem anything left worth living for."

Vincent nodded, but Terry said gently: "But even after _years_ , decades, and longer; the Doctor has always found hope. It can be big or it can be very, very little, but there are joys and life in the world around us that can keep us strong; it's just our choice whether we embrace that hope or not."

Vincent stared at her again, his tears slowing, as Terry continueds softly: "It's not easy – no-one knows that better than me or the Doctor. But, when things get difficult, please remember: the sadness doesn't last forever. There… is, and always will be, hope."

She looked Vincent straight on, meeting his eyes as she finished: "Even in the darkest of nights, the stars are there; they're just hidden from our view for the moment."

Vincent's breathing had calmed down, and though his eyes were red-rimmed and bloodshot, they were clear as he stared at Terry silently for a long moment.

"The Doctor called you 'angel'." Vincent murmured at last, and Terry nodded. "He said that it was the only name that suited you."

"It's just a nickname." Terry told him quietly. "I'm no angel; just a person who knows too well how it feels to be alone and hurting, Vincent."

Vincent remained silent for another beat, before he sighed.

"Perhaps." He said as he slowly got to his feet. "But, I think that that was what I needed; not some angel, nor a doctor… but perhaps, the Doctor and his angel."

Terry's lips twitched in a sad smile. She wasn't sure she deserved such words, but she stood silently with Vincent as the painter straightened bravely once more. He picked up his things determinedly, and Terry held out his straw hat silently.

Vincent took it with a nod of thanks, placing it on his head as the pair walked out and down to where the Doctor and Amy were waiting inside the house.

The two looked up in surprise when they saw Vincent, the Doctor turning away from where he'd been examining 'Prisoners Exercising', and Terry just gave them small smiles as Vincent stood upright in the doorway.

"I'm ready." He told Amy and the Doctor, his voice strong once more. "Let's go."

* * *

"What did you?" Amy asked as she walked beside Terry while they all trailed down the road towards the church.

Each of them were carrying some art equipment as Vincent led the way, while the Doctor brought up the rear behind the two women as Amy and Terry followed Vincent.

"I was just honest." Terry answered softly as she watched Vincent's back. "And I held out a hand to help him in a way that I knew he'd understand."

"That's it?" Amy asked, frowning, but Terry answered gently: "That was it, and that was all that he needed; all we ever need. For 'kindness is the language which the deaf can hear and the blind can see'."

Amy's face became thoughtful, and Terry added: "That was said by Mark Twain."

Amy nodded, before looking up to where Vincent was. Terry nudged her friend, nodding to Vincent as well as she murmured: "Go on, then; I know you've been dying to."

Amy looked at Terry, before she nodded and she hurried up to talk with Vincent while Terry fell back to walk in step with the Doctor. He watched Amy catch up to Vincent, before he said telepathically: " _Well done, angel._ "

" _I didn't do it._ " Terry corrected. " _We all did. Your helping hand, my conviction, and Amy's understanding; that was what Vincent needed from each of us to soldier on._ "

The Doctor nodded silently; there was no need for words. Shifting the art utensils in his hands, the Doctor took Terry's hand in his own and the pair walked hand-in-hand in mutual understanding.

As they caught up, they could hear Amy and Vincent's conversation, where Vincent was telling Amy firmly: "I'm good now. If Amy Pond can soldier on, then so can Vincent Van Gogh."

"I'm not soldiering on." Amy answered with a light scoff. "I'm fine."

"Oh, Amy." Vincent answered gently as he glanced at the young redheaded woman beside him. "I hear the song of your sadness. You've lost someone, I think."

"I'm not sad." Amy protested, but Vincent pointed out softly: "They why are you crying?"

The Doctor and Terry watched silently as Amy lifted a startled hand, wiping her eyes in amazement and confusion.

"It's all right." Vincent told Amy gently as Amy stared at her tearstained hand in confusion. "I understand."

"I'm not sure I do." Amy admitted quietly, staring at the tears she wasn't sure why she'd shed.

The Doctor decided he should intervene, and he interrupted loudly: "Okay. Okay. So, now, we must have a plan."

"Since when do you have a plan?" Terry joked, and the Doctor wagged his finger at her as he answered: "Hush now, planning in progress! When the creature returns-"

"Then we shall fight him again." Vincent interjected grimly, and the Doctor raised his brows as he said: "Well, yes, tick."

He mimed ticking off a list, before he pointed out: But last night we were lucky. Terry could have been killed; as could have Amy. So this time, for a start, we have to make sure at least I can see him too."

"And how are we meant to do that, suddenly?" Amy asked sarcastically, and Terry answered: "The Doctor had a fantastic godmother."

"Exactly." The Doctor nodded, while patting the box he'd placed his rear-view mirror gadget into. "My excellent, if smelly, godmother gave this to me as a present. I forget what occasion it was for, but this will be the answer to our invisible problem..."

The Doctor trailed off, and Terry's face became solemn as they saw a funeral procession coming towards them from the village.

"Oh no." Vincent murmured as the four of them stopped. "It's that poor girl from the village."

They moved to the side of the road, making way for the procession, and all four of them bowed their heads in silent respect as a small coffin was carried passed. Terry sighed at the loss of the young life, her heart heavy as she watched the posy of sunflowers on the coffin wave slightly in the wind.

Once the procession had passed them completely, the group moved once more, heading for the Auvers church.

"You do have a plan, don't you?" Amy whispered to the Doctor as they walked, and the Doctor answered easily: "No. It's a thing. It's like a plan, but with more greatness."

"Please tell me _you_ have a plan, angel." Amy sighed as she turned to look at the petite brunette beside the Doctor.

"Oh, I do." Terry answered as they walked. "It's called Plan D, in case the Doctor's 'thing' fails, and his attempts at plan A through C don't work."

"Oi." The Doctor complained, while Amy's lips twitched into a half-hearted smile.

* * *

 _Auvers Churchyard_

Terry watched Vincent set up his easel and chair in silence as the painter readied for a long day of painting, while the Doctor checked: "And you'll be sure to tell me if you see any, you know, monsters."

"Yes." Vincent agreed. "While I may be mad," he glanced at the Doctor, "I'm not stupid."

"No. Quite." The Doctor answered before adding softly as Vincent turned back to his canvas: "And, to be honest, I'm not sure about mad either. It seems to me depression is a very complex-"

"Sh." Vincent hushed him, and the Doctor stopped talking to stare at the painter in surprise.

Vincent pointed at his as yet blank canvas, explaining quietly: "I'm working."

His eyes were focused on the church, staring at it intently before he even began sketching anything, and Terry watched in awe while Amy smiled excitedly.

"Well, yes." The Doctor said in surprise. "Paint."

A smile of his own began to form on his face, and he crowed delightedly: "Do painting!"

Vincent began working, continuously looking between the church and his canvas, and Terry shot the Doctor a look as he began rambling: "I remember watching Michelangelo painting the Sistine Chapel. Wow! What a whinger. I kept saying to him, 'look, if you're scared of heights, you shouldn't have taken the job then'."

"Sh!" Amy hissed, but the Doctor ignored her as he went on enthusiastically: "And Picasso. What a ghastly old goat; do you remember him, angel? Though, you might not have done him yet."

Vincent's eye twitched and Amy continued to look annoyed while Terry shook her head as the Doctor continued: "Well, I tell you, I kept telling him, 'concentrate, Pablo. It's one eye, either side of the face'."

"Doctor." Terry interrupted at last, and he turned to her, humming questioningly: "Hm?"

"Be quiet." Terry told him, refraining from telling him to shut up and let Vincent work, like she wanted to, to spare his feelings.

* * *

 _Several hours later_

Terry sighed as she leaned back on her hands, staring up at the sky as though praying for patience.

Night had fallen by this time, and Terry counted the stars that dotted the inky black sky as she fought back her annoyance: annoyance and Amy's constant scolding; at the Doctor's inability to sit still (was just _ten_ minutes before he fidgeted really so much to ask for?); and at the Krafayis that refused to show its face.

Honestly, though, she was probably most annoyed at herself for not telling the Doctor he could just come by Vincent's painting at night if he wanted to catch the Krafayis. Then she could have saved them all from the throbbing headaches each of them currently nursed.

Amy was standing between Terry and Vincent, the redhead's arms folded tightly across her chest, while the painter continued to studiously paint despite the hours of whining, fidgeting and scolding between the Doctor and Amy, and on occasion Terry.

The Doctor, meanwhile, had curled into a ball on the side, sulking.

"Is this how time normally passes?" He complained petulantly. "Really slowly. In the right order."

"Yes, Doctor." Terry answered with a sigh. "This is how time passes for the regular person – where you actually have to wait for something to happen."

"Well I don't like it!" The Doctor retorted crossly as he got up and started pacing fiercely. "If there's one thing I can't stand, it's an unpunctual alien attack!"

"I know, but there's nothing you can do about it." Terry sighed as she too got up, and the Doctor turned to face her as he insisted with a frown: "Yes, but there's something not right. I can't quite put my finger on it-"

"There." Vincent interrupted sharply. "He's at the window."

Instantly, the other three straightened up, all turning to Vincent as the Doctor demanded: "Where?"

"There, on the right." Vincent answered, pointing to the area with his paintbrush.

It was the exact spot where they'd seen the beast peering out of the window in the painting at the Musée, and the Doctor murmured: "As I thought. Right."

He stood up and began to run for the church, calling over his shoulder: "I'm going in; angel, come on."

"Well I'm coming too." Vincent growled as Terry started after the Doctor.

She paused, and turned with the Doctor to Vincent as the painter started to get up, and the Doctor exclaimed: "No! You're Vincent Van Gogh. No."

"But you're not armed." Vincent protested, not seeing what the problem was, but Terry corrected: "Yes he is."

"What with?" Vincent asked incredulously. "You?"

"No; do I look like a weapon to you?" Terry answered, rolling her eyes while a shadow flitted across the Doctor's face.

However, he simply added in agreement as Vincent continued to look at them skeptically: "Exactly; not to worry though. I have overconfidence, this," he patted his gadget box, "and a small screwdriver. I'm absolutely sorted."

"And I am armed with plan D." Terry added lightly as Vincent stared at them like they were daft. "Though, just in case, I also have a plan C."

"That doesn't make sense." Vincent protested, but Terry patted his arm as she answered: "Yes it does, you're just not seeing it."

"… And people called me mad." Vincent muttered under his breath, while the Doctor was saying: "You don't need a plan C – I just have to find the right crosactic setting, and stun the beastie with it. Sonic never fails."

"Except on wood." Terry observed, while Vincent looked confused and Amy shook her head.

"Just don't try." The redhead advised her fellow ginger, while the Doctor wagged a finger at Terry as he said: "Oi, don't dis the sonic! Anyway, Amy."

He turned to the redheaded companion next, pointing his finger at her sternly this time as he said firmly: "Only one thought, one simple instruction - don't follow me and Terry under any circumstances."

"I won't." Amy answered without missing a beat.

Terry refrained from rolling her eyes while the Doctor gave Amy another stern look before he took Terry's hand and ran towards the church.

" _You do know she'll follow us anyways_." Terry noted as they ran, and the Doctor answered: " _She might not._ "

" _Since when do they listen to your orders to stay put?_ " Terry pointed out, and the Doctor couldn't reply to that.

" _… Good point._ " He conceded grudgingly as they reached the church doors.

Terry dropped the subject as the Doctor stopped to open his box, pulling out the rear-view mirrored-gadget from within. She continued to glance around warily as the Doctor quickly strapped the gadget on, holding the mirror part up so that he could see it before he switched the machine on and led the way to the church doors.

The Doctor opened the door with a creak, peering inside cautiously before he led the way inside. Terry stayed close, keeping a sharp eye on both the Doctor and the mirror as the Doctor tilted the mirror around so that he could look around the whole area while he and Terry crept towards the window where Vincent had seen the Krafayis.

As they entered the chapel, slowly approaching the window, Terry glanced around as she heard the Krafayis growl from somewhere nearby.

" _Theta._ " She called urgently in her mind, and he answered grimly: " _I know._ "

The Doctor tilted the mirror so he could see the window in it… only to find it empty. Just to be sure, he glanced around as he pointed his sonic at the window area, but the sonic came up with the same reading: empty.

"Damn, he's moved." The Doctor muttered, and Terry's eyes widened as she saw something move in the corner of the rear-view mirror, coming from the window right next to the one they were standing beside.

"Doctor!" She yelled as she grabbed him out of the way, just as the Krafayis swung its talons at them.

It missed them, thanks to Terry pulling the Doctor down and out of the way, and the Doctor yelled at her as he swung the rear-view mirror around so he could see the Krafayis: "Run!"

"Yeah, so run!" Terry yelled back at him, grabbing his hand and pulling him along with her as they broke into a sprint down the chapel.

"Whoa!" The Doctor called, tugging Terry around in a full circle as he saw the Krafayis try to jump ahead of them.

Terry skid around, scrambling with the Doctor as they tried to run in the opposite direction, when Terry yelped as something whooshed passed her ear and the Doctor cried out as something smashed the mirror on his gadget.

"Oh!" He gasped, when Terry yelled: "Come on!"

She pulled him with her as she ran for the chapel doors, only to almost run headlong into Amy as the redhead appeared around the corner.

"Doctor! Angel!" Amy cried as she screeched to a halt, while Terry and the Doctor let out surprised yelps.

"Argh! I thought I told you-" The Doctor cried, when Terry said urgently: "Not now, we can talk about it later. Hide!"

"In here!" The Doctor ordered as he pulled open the doors to a wooden confessional, and the trio climbed in quickly, the Doctor and Terry squeezing in on one side while Amy hid on the other side of the narrow booth.

They had just shut the doors behind them when they heard something grunt nearby, followed by sniffling as the Krafayis clearly tried to sniff them out. Literally.

"Absolutely quiet." The Doctor whispered to Amy, and Terry said urgently in her mind: " _Theta, we're not safe here – the Krafayis_ will _hear us._ "

" _Not if we're very, very quiet._ " The Doctor countered, but Terry answered seriously: " _Amy won't be._ "

It was then that the Doctor realized Amy's breathing was incredibly loud, the redhead still breathing heavily from running while she listened intently to the sound of the Krafayis's footsteps outside the confessional.

"Amy-" He began in a very hushed whisper, but she interrupted as she noted: "He's gone passed."

It was as she finished speaking that the wood on Amy's side of the confessional suddenly tore open, the Krafayis having smashed it in its search for the trio.

Amy screamed in utter terror, while the Doctor muttered under his breath: "I guess he heard us."

" _SH!_ " Terry ordered him in their minds, but it was too late and the Krafayis's clawed feet smashed on their side of the confessional this time.

The Doctor quickly pulled Terry into his arms, shielding her bodily as he muttered: "That is impressive hearing he's got."

"Glad you're impressed, given our less than impressive chances of survival." Terry shot back as the Krafayis started to tear at the confessional, shaking the wooden box as it did.

"I think I'm ready for plan D, angel." The Doctor cried as the Krafayis's beak tore into the wood right by the Doctor's head, and Terry answered: "There's still hope that plan B will work out."

"What are you talking about?!" Amy yelled as the confessional shook violently, when they heard Vincent's voice yell: "Hey! Are you looking for me, sonny?"


	49. Vincent and the Doctor 4

The confessional stopped moving instantly, and the trio peered out of the confessional to see Vincent standing on the far side of the church, holding up his chair and waving its wooden legs defensively.

"Come on, over here." Vincent taunted at the Krafayis as he waved his chair, presumably to ward off the beast. "Because I'm right here waiting for you."

"Come on!" Terry urged as Vincent ducked an invisible blow, and she pulled Amy and the Doctor quickly from the destroyed confessional as Vincent fended off the Krafayis.

"Vincent?" Terry called as she led the way behind the painter for safety, and he ordered: "Stay behind me!"

The Doctor aimed his sonic over Vincent's shoulder, and he asked: "Doing anything?"

"Uh uh." Vincent answered, while Terry tugged on the Doctor's arm as she called: Come on, this way!"

The Doctor and Amy followed her out of the church, Vincent bringing up the rear as he kept the beast back with his chair.

As they ran out into the church courtyard, the Doctor looked around wildly as he asked: "Where is he?"

"Where do you think he is, you idiot?" Vincent snapped as he held his chair up against the beast as it reared up in the doorway. "Use your head."

The Doctor quickly pointed his sonic at where Vincent was holding off the Krafayis, and he asked Vincent hopefully: "Anything?"

"Nothing." Vincent answered grimly. "In fact, he seemed to rather enjoy it."

"Oohh." The Doctor muttered as he pocketed his sonic, while Terry's eyes narrowed as Vincent's head turned to his left.

"Look out!" Vincent called, pushing Amy and Terry behind him once more as he turned to keep himself between the women and the circling Krafayis.

Unfortunately, the Doctor had strayed a little and was now trapped alone with the Krafayis, which he couldn't see, between him and the others.

"Duck!" Vincent yelled at the Doctor, who did as he was told. "Left!"

"No, right!" Terry cried, but it was too late and the Doctor yelled as he was smacked across the chest and sent flying back.

Amy screamed, while Terry ran to the Doctor, kneeling down beside him worriedly as she checked: "Are you okay?"

"Ugh." He groaned, and Vincent apologized as he and Amy also joined the Doctor's side. "Right, sorry: your right, my left."

"Doctor?" Terry asked worriedly, and he grunted: "Fine, but not fine. This is no good at all. Run like crazy and regroup."

"In here!" Amy called as she ran up and wrenched open the closest doors nearby. The others quickly followed, running after Amy into the crypt, where they quickly began slamming the door shut behind them – only for it to catch as the Krafayis jammed its foot in the doorway to prevent them from shutting it.

Luckily, Vincent was closest and he reacted swiftly, stomping down on the Krafayis's foot. It screeched as it withdrew its foot, and they quickly slammed the door shut.

"We're safe for now." Terry gasped, and the Doctor said breathlessly: "Right. Okay. Here's the plan. Amy, Rory-"

"Who?" Amy asked, bewildered, and the Doctor corrected quickly: "Sorry, er, um, Vincent."

Terry shook her head silently at him, while Amy interrupted impatiently: " _What_ is the plan?"

"I don't know, actually." The Doctor admitted as he waved his sonic about. "My only definite plan is that in future I'm definitely just using this screwdriver for screwing in screws."

"No you won't." Terry muttered, while Vincent said hurriedly: "Give me a second. I'll be back."

He dashed off somewhere deeper into the crypt, while the Doctor, Amy and Terry remained leaning against the door, bracing it just in case.

"I suppose we could try talking to him." The Doctor suddenly piped up, and Amy repeated in disbelief: " _Talking_ to him?"

"Well, yes." The Doctor shrugged. "Might be interesting to know his side of the story."

"Terry, please tell me you have a better plan." Amy begged while the beast roared outside, and Amy down at the shorter brunette but Terry answered: "Actually, talking to him was my plan C."

"What?" Amy gasped, and the Doctor asked: "Really? Though, what if he's not really in the mood for conversation right at this precise moment?"

The beast suddenly started to ram itself against the door, and the trio quickly braced themselves more securely against the door in alarm.

"I don't think it'd hurt to try!" Terry gasped pointedly, and the Doctor agreed: "Yes, I don't think so either. Listen!"

He addressed the Krafayis as he shouted: "Listen!"

The banging stopped, and the Doctor blinked, staring at the door. Taking the quietness as a good sign, the Doctor began: "I _know_ you can understand me, even though I know you won't understand _why_ you can understand me."

The Krafayis growled softly, while the Doctor continued: "I also know that no one's talked to you for a pretty long stretch, but _please_ , listen."

The Krafayis went silent on the other side of the door, and Terry called: "Please, do as he says; listen. We can help you."

There was no answer, no sound, and the Doctor pressed his hands against the wood, saying beseechingly: "I also don't belong on this planet. I also know very, very well what it… what it feels like to be alone."

His eyes met Terry's, and he gathered his strength from her bright chocolate hues as he continued saying to the Krafayis: "But if you trust me, I'm sure we can come to some kind of, you know, understanding. And then, and then, who knows?"

" _Theta, behind us!_ " Terry warned, knowing what the absolute silence on the other side of the door meant – what it could only mean.

The Doctor only had time to look at her in confusion, before the window shattered behind them. Amy shrieked while the Doctor started in surprise as the Krafayis roared as it presumably entered the crypt through the broken window.

The Doctor looked up with wide eyes at the shattered glass, while Terry pulled Amy behind her protectively as the Krafayis roared.

"Over here, mate!"

The Doctor blinked as Vincent came running back into the crypt, brandishing his easel as he held the points out warningly towards the Krafayis and keeping it away from the Doctor and his companions.

Terry and the Doctor ran up to Vincent, staying close behind the painter, and Amy dashed with them while the Doctor asked: "What's it up to now?"

"It's moving round the room." Vincent explained in a wary undertone. "Feeling its way around."

Vincent moved to crouch behind the center slab, keeping his eyes on the beast, while the Doctor and Terry braced themselves behind a different pillar.

The Doctor's brows furrowed at Vincent's words, and he asked: "What?"

He looked at Terry questioningly, as Vincent elaborated as Amy came hurrying up behind him: "It's like it's trapped. It's moving round the edges of the room."

" _Moving around the edges of the room…?_ " The Doctor repeated slowly in his mind, and Terry reminded softly: " _It's been abandoned by a vicious pack, Theta, the same way lame animals are left behind by their own packs._ "

The Doctor's eyes widened before they closed in understanding as Amy hissed: "I can't see a thing."

"I am really stupid." The Doctor murmured, and Terry took his hand in hers while Amy snapped over at him: "Oh, get a grip! This is not a moment to re-evaluate your self-esteem."

"No, I am really stupid." The Doctor bit out, and Terry corrected: "No, you're not, Doctor. You're just…"

"Growing old." The Doctor finished in a low voice.

"What are you talking about?" Amy hissed, confused, and the Doctor listed in a harsh whisper: "Why does it attack but never eat its victims? And why was it abandoned by its pack and left here to die? And why is it feeling its way helplessly around the walls of the room?"

He took Terry's hand and pulled her with him to crouch beside Vincent and Amy, all four of them staring over the top of the slab to see the Krafayis knock down a wooden stand in the corner of the room.

"It can't see." The Doctor explained softly.

Amy's eyes widened, while the Doctor muttered: "It's blind. Yes, and that explains why it has such _perfect hearing_!"

He yelled the last two words angrily, furious with himself for being so slow, when Vincent deadpanned: "Which unfortunately also explains why it is now turning around and heading straight for us!"

The group quickly got to their feet, and Terry looked around helplessly. She needed to be able to see it, now more than ever, before-

"Vincent." The Doctor urged as he too looked around wildly while the sound of the Krafayis's thundering paws came closer. "Vincent, what's happening?"

"It's charging now." Vincent answered warningly. "Get back. Get back!"

He waved them back, knocking Terry back accidentally.

"Wait, Vincent!" Terry called, but it was too late.

There was a scream of pain as the Krafayis accidentally impaled itself on Vincent's lifted easel, and Vincent himself yelled as he was lifted into the air when the Krafayis reared back in agony.

Amy shrieked in fear as well, while the Doctor watched with wide eyes and Terry turned her head away in sorrow as Vincent dropped to the ground while the easel waved about in the air seemingly by itself. But they all knew, realized it too late, that it was the Krafayis swaying in pain as the easel imbedded itself into the beast's body.

The Krafayis finally collapsed to its side, and the four slowly came up beside the dying creature as it wailed.

"He wasn't without mercy at all." Vincent murmured, sorrow and guilt seeping into his voice as he looked down at the creature only he could see. "He was without sight."

"It's all right, Vincent." Terry told him comfortingly. "It was an accident… and, I'm afraid, it may have been a mercy in the end for the Krafayis."

Vincent glanced at her, but Terry didn't notice as she knelt down beside the Krafayis next.

"Hello." Terry murmured softly. "I'm sorry… but it's all right now. You don't have to be afraid."

The Doctor listened silently as the Krafayis moaned, though only he and Terry could understand: "But I am afraid."

"You don't have to be." Terry repeated gently. "You're not alone anymore. We'll be here, until you go."

The Krafayis crooned softly before, with one last sigh, it breathed its last.

Amy bowed her head as she understood what must have happened, while Vincent murmured shakily: "He was frightened, and he lashed out. Like humans who lash out when they're frightened. Like the villagers who scream at me. Like the children who throw stones at me."

The Doctor had turned away, turning his back on the dead alien, but Terry murmured softly: "Yes; but, for a lame creature like him, this may have been a mercy. He could never go back to his pack, and he was too vicious to live alone."

Vincent bowed his head, while Amy gazed down in understanding at where she knew the Krafayis had to be. Terry got back to her feet and backed up next to the Doctor, who didn't say a word as he simply took her hand in his and held on tightly in silence.

* * *

The four lay down on the field outside, each falling into their own thoughts for a moment as they stared up at the night sky.

Terry and the Doctor's hands were interlaced, as they lay, having not let go of each other once since they'd defeated the Krafayis, and Terry leaned her head against the Doctor's shoulder as she gazed up at the stars.

Vincent took Amy's hand in his own, before he reached cross to his other side as he said: "Hold my hand, Doctor."

The Doctor glanced at Vincent's outstretched hand, before taking it as Vincent told them: "Try to see what I see."

Terry reached out for Amy's hand as the redhead did the same, and the four lay with their hands all linked as they looked up at the sky while Vincent said softly: "We are so lucky we are still alive to see this beautiful world. Look at the sky. It's not dark and black and without character. The black is in fact deep blue. And over there," he pointed with his hand interlocked with the Doctor's, "lighter blue."

Terry smiled, watching as the sky above them shifted in her mind's eye, and she found herself seeing Van Gogh's 'Starry Night' as Vincent continued to paint the image in their mind's eye with his words: "And blowing through the blueness and the blackness, the wind swirling through the air and then, shining, burning, bursting through, the stars. Can you see how they roar their light? Everywhere we look, the complex magic of nature blazes before our eyes."

The Doctor also smiled as he murmured softly: "I've seen many things, my friend. But you're right. Nothing quite as wonderful as the things you see."

Vincent glanced at the Doctor, before he also smiled slightly. His expression became sorrowful, however, as he tilted his head to the side, and he stared at his hand in Amy's as he murmured sadly: "I will miss you terribly."

Amy also stared at her hand in Vincent's, her gaze also solemn, while the Doctor sighed slightly before leaning over to press a soft, lingering kiss on Terry's forehead as he felt Vincent's pain.

* * *

 _The next morning_

"I only wish I had something of _real_ value to give you." Vincent sighed.

Amy laughed into her hand as she pressed it against her mouth tightly, trying to contain her excitement. Terry smiled with her friend, while the Doctor positively beamed as he held Vincent's offered 'Self-portrait in a Straw Hat'.

It took every ounce of his self-control to refuse as he said, though he couldn't take his eyes – or hands – off the painting: "Oh, no, no, no. I could never accept such an… extraordinary… gift."

He handed the painting back to Vincent, though Terry could see he really didn't want to.

Apparently, Vincent couldn't see it as he sighed: "Very well. You're not the first to decline the offer."

He waved the painting, and the Doctor lifted his hands in silent anxiety, worried that something would happen to it as Vincent placed the painting carelessly on the table before saying as he opened his arms: "Amy, the blessed, the wonderful."

Amy smiled, and she kissed Vincent's cheeks fondly before hugging him as she told him firmly: "Be good to yourself, and be kind to yourself."

The Doctor watched, his expression becoming pensive, while Vincent answered lightly but with a hint of wistfulness: "I'll try my best."

" _I know what you're thinking._ " Terry said lightly through their telepathic link, and the Doctor shot her a smile while Amy let go of Vincent, adding: "And maybe give the beard a little trim before you next kiss someone."

Terry smiled back at the Doctor as Vincent chuckled: "I will, I will. And if you tire of the Doctor and his 'angel'," he jerked a finger at said pair, "return, and we will have children by the dozen."

Terry chuckled, while Amy's eyes went wide and she squeaked: "Eek."

"Terry, angel." Vincent smiled, turning to the short brunette next. "Truly, an honour."

"The honour was mine, Vincent." Terry answered warmly as she hugged Vincent as well. "I only wish it could have been longer."

"As do I." Vincent replied, a hint of sorrow entering his smile before he turned at last to the Doctor.

"Doctor, my friend." Vincent said fondly, clasping the Doctor's hand in his own. "We have fought monsters together and we have won."

The sorrowful longing intensified despite Vincent's brave attempt at staying light until the end, and Vincent sighed as he admitted quietly: "On my own, I fear I may not do as well."

The Doctor paused, and his eyes flickered over to Terry. She met his gaze, and gave him a tiny nod, and the Doctor turned back to Vincent.

"Vincent," the Doctor began, making the painter cock his head curiously, "how would you like to see something grand?"

* * *

"Now," the Doctor began as he led the way down the alley towards the Tardis, "you know we've had quite a few chats about the possibility there might be more to life than normal people imagine? Oh."

He groaned as he saw the many advertisements pasted all over the Tardis, making Terry laugh a little, while Vincent answered in confusion: "Yes?"

The Doctor chuckled, perking up again as he said: "Well, brace yourself, Vinny."

The Doctor opened the Tardis, before standing back and nodding for Vincent to go in first. The painter did so, wondering what all the fuss was about, before stopping dead in the doorway, his eyes widening and his jaw dropping at what he saw inside.

Terry's smile widened and she leaned against the Doctor while he folded his arms smugly and Amy bounced on her feet excitedly as Vincent froze in the doorway for a while, and then all three of them started giggling as Vincent poked his head back out of the Tardis, looking around.

Vincent didn't even notice their giggles as he walked around the entire outskirts of the Tardis, pushing against the wooden box to make sure it was actually solid, before he finally made his way back to the front of the Tardis and he peered inside again.

He turned back to the Doctor, Terry, and Amy – who were all pretending to be casual again – before he walked back into the Tardis, asking: "How come I'm the crazy one, and you three have stayed sane?"

Terry and Amy laughed, while the Doctor grinned, and they all entered the Tardis behind Vincent.

"What do these things all do?" Vincent asked as he looked about the console, and the Doctor answered airily: "Oh, a huge variety of things. This one here, for instance," he pointed to a lever on the far side, "plays soothing music."

He pushed the lever, and instantly music started to play inside the console room.

Amy and Terry pretended to waltz, while Vincent's eyes went even wider, and the Doctor continued as he pulled another lever: "While this one makes a huge amount of noise."

A strange buzzing sounded, making Vincent wince, while Terry beamed as the Doctor placed his hand on the most important switch. He shared a look of delight with her, while Amy nodded excitedly, and the Doctor told Vincent: "And this one makes everything go absolutely tonto."

He pulled the lever, and instantly the whole Tardis shuddered while the familiar whooshing started as they took off. Amy and Terry laughed as they braced themselves while Vincent stumbled before he also caught himself on the console.

A slow smile spread across the painter's face, and Vincent was soon laughing with them as the Doctor flew them away.

"And this one?" Vincent asked curiously as he placed his hand on a large lever near where he stood, and the Doctor yelled as he moved to prevent Vincent from accidentally pulling the lever: "That's a friction contrafibulator!"

Vincent quickly let go while Terry twirled a few dials to fine-tune their landing, and Vincent asked as he spotted another button: "And this?"

"That's ketchup." The Doctor answered lightly. "And that one's mustard."

"Mmm, nice." Vincent hummed in appreciation before turning to the Doctor as he said excitedly: "Come on, back to the cafe and you can tell me about all the wonders of the universe."

"Good idea." The Doctor agreed before spinning Vincent around as Terry landed them. "Although, actually, there's a little something I'd like to show you first."

With that, the Doctor walked out of the Tardis once more and Vincent frowned after him, especially as Amy bounded out excitedly as well.

"Well?" Terry asked casually, and as Vincent glanced at her she nodded to the doors.

Shrugging, Vincent walked out, only to stop and stare in wonder as he found himself in a completely unfamiliar place.

"Where are we?" Vincent asked in awe as he stared at the many glass buildings around him, and Terry answered as she shut the Tardis door behind her: "Paris; 2010 AD."

"And this," the Doctor announced proudly as he presented the building they'd parked in front of, "is the mighty Musée D'Orsay, home to many of the greatest paintings in history."

"Oh, that's wonderful." Vincent beamed, before becoming distracted as two young men walked passed them, listening to the radio.

"Ignore that." The Doctor said dismissively, noticing Vincent's preoccupation. "I've got something more important to show you."

He pulled the enthralled painter along, as Amy bounced excitedly and Terry followed fondly while they headed into the Musée once more.

Vincent looked around in awe, but Amy and the Doctor tugged him along quickly to where they really wanted to show Vincent a miracle. The ginger-haired painter let them lead him along, even as he tried to see all the masterpieces they passed along the way.

He was so busy examining the many artworks they passed, trying to get glimpses as he was pulled along, that he missed the name on the special gallery that the Doctor led him to. It was just as well, Terry thought, as she watched with a smile while Vincent stood, stunned, by the sight that met his eyes.

Vincent stood in the middle of the special exhibit, his mouth parting as he slowly spun in a circle on the spot, unable to believe what his eyes were seeing as he took in the walls covered with his paintings.

 _His_ paintings, lining every wall in the special exhibit; his paintings, which everyone he'd ever met called ugly and not worth even a drink; his paintings, which even he thought were terrible. Yet here they all were, hung up for the world to be inspired by.

Vincent swallowed as he turned to look at the Doctor and Terry, staring as the former spread his arms wide with gleeful satisfaction while the latter just gave him a small, soft, understanding smile.

Amy was also watching with a small smile as Vincent gazed around the room once more, the shocking truth slowly sinking in, when the Doctor turned and called to a nearby gentleman: "Dr. Black, we met a few days ago."

The museum caretaker turned at the Doctor's call, and the Doctor elaborated as he casually drew the caretaker over to where Vincent was: "I asked you about the church at Auvers."

Amy smiled and gently pulled Vincent, keeping him hidden from Dr. Black's view though within easy hearing distance as the man said to the Doctor: "Oh, yes. Glad to be of help. You were nice about my tie."

"Yes. And today is another cracker if I may say so." The Doctor complimented.

Terry leant against the wall, watching the scene with a fond, sad smile as the Doctor began: "But I just wondered, between you and me, in a hundred words."

He glanced at Vincent briefly, making sure Vincent was listening, and Vincent glanced over almost apprehensively as the Doctor turned back to Dr. Black to ask: "Where do you think Van Gogh rates in the history of art?"

"Well, um," Dr. Black answered thoughtfully, "big question, but, to me, Van Gogh is the finest painter of them all."

Vincent turned in shock, his eyes starting to prickle suspiciously as he stared at Dr. Black's back as the museum curator said to the Doctor passionately: "Certainly, the most popular great painter of all time. The most beloved. His command of colour, the most magnificent."

Vincent gazed around the gallery once more, overwhelmed, as Dr. Black continued admiringly: "He _transformed_ the pain of his tormented life into _ecstatic_ beauty. Pain is easy to portray, but to use your passion and pain to portray the ecstasy and joy and magnificence of our world… No one had ever done it before."

Terry's lips curved into a wry smile as Vincent struggled to hold back his tears while Dr. Black went on: "Perhaps no one ever will again. To my mind, that strange, wild man who roamed the fields of Provence was not only the world's _greatest_ artist, but also one of the _greatest_ men who ever lived."

It was at that point that it became too much, and Terry's eyes were soft as she watched the tears start to trickle down Vincent's cheeks. Vincent began to sniff as he held back his sobs, and Terry called softly: " _Theta – Vincent._ "

The Doctor turned, and – noticing Vincent crying – hurried over as he asked: "Vincent? I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Is it too much?"

He hugged the man comfortingly, but Vincent shook his head as he answered tearfully: "No. They are tears of joy."

Vincent turned to Dr. Black, and – kissing the man's cheeks emotionally – he said sincerely: "Thank you, sir. Thank you."

Dr. Black looked startled, but he answered, albeit confusedly: "You're welcome. You're welcome."

"Sorry about the beard." Vincent added, gesturing at his face as he retreated.

Terry smiled as she walked up, taking Vincent's hand gently as she led the overcome man out of the museum, while the Doctor and Amy followed behind.

* * *

"This changes everything!" Vincent declared as he strode out of the Tardis, back in his own home time. "I'll step out tomorrow with my easel on my back a different man."

The Doctor, Terry, and Amy followed Vincent out, the redhead beaming while the Doctor and Terry had wistful looks on their faces as they watched Vincent.

He'd paused, before turning back to his new friends as he added: "Though, I still can't believe that one of the haystacks was in the museum. How embarrassing."

Terry had to smile while Amy chuckled, and the Doctor said with a warm grin of his own: "It's been a great adventure and a _great_ honour."

He shook Vincent's hand before hugging the man, and Vincent laughed as he said happily: "You've turned out to be the first doctor _ever_ actually to make a difference to my life."

"I'm delighted." The Doctor answered warmly. "I won't ever forget you."

He patted the man's shoulders fondly, before stepping back as Vincent turned to the next person in line for a farewell.

"Terry-angel!" Vincent beamed as he faced the short woman. "The Doctor was right, the name is very befitting."

"Oh, I don't know about that." Terry chuckled, but Vincent laughed: "No, it is! And no-one who sees how the Doctor looks at you could argue! He looks at you like you are the brightest star in the universe; and I would say I agree but."

He nodded at Amy, who laughed good-naturedly, and Terry said softly: "I'm so glad we met, Vincent. I will never, ever forget you."

"Nor I, you." Vincent answered.

Terry leant up to press a gentle kiss on Vincent's beard in farewell, before she turned and followed the Doctor into the Tardis.

He was waiting for her just inside the doorway, and Terry hugged him wordlessly.

" _I know._ " He answered in her mind as Terry's grip on him tightened.

"Come on!"

The two broke apart as Amy bounded inside happily, saying excitedly: "Let's go back to the gallery _right_ now."

The Doctor indulged in her request as he and Terry headed over to the console as well, though without a word, as Amy said happily: "I can't believe we actually met Vincent, and that we can actually turn his life around!"

Terry and the Doctor exchanged looks as they landed, a look that Amy missed as she'd already rushed back to the doors.

"You all right?" The Doctor checked, and Terry nodded as she answered: "We made him laugh, and I like to think we gave him hope. That's enough for me."

The Doctor nodded, before he took Terry's hand in his own as he and Terry followed Amy out, where she was waiting impatiently.

The moment they appeared, she turned and bounded towards the Musée, saying enthusiastically: "Time can be re-written. I know it can. Come on! Oh, the long life of Vincent Van Gogh! There'll be hundreds of new paintings."

"I'm not sure there will." The Doctor tried to interject carefully, but Amy didn't hear as she ran on ahead, saying impatiently as she reached the special exhibit gallery "Come on!"

Terry didn't have the heart to watch that cheery expression fade, and she hung back with the Doctor, just watching Amy's back as the redhead looked around the gallery.

They didn't need to see Amy's face to know when the cruel reality sank in, and Terry watched sadly as Amy's shoulders slumped while Dr. Black was saying nearby to another group of visitor: "We have here the last work of Vincent Van Gogh, who committed suicide at only thirty seven. He is now acknowledged to be one of the foremost artists of all time. If you follow me now…"

The Doctor bowed his head, squeezing Terry's hand tightly in comfort as she stared sorrowfully at Amy as Amy slowly turned to face her friends once more.

"So you were right." Amy said quietly, blinking back tears.

Terry let go of the Doctor's hand to come up to Amy, reaching out for the redhead as Amy said bitterly: "No new paintings."

"Oh, Amy." Terry sighed as she hugged her friend.

Amy hugged the shorter woman back, burying her head into Terry's shoulder for comfort while the Doctor walked up as well.

"We didn't make a difference at all." Amy whispered brokenly, but the Doctor answered gently as he stopped beside the two women: "I wouldn't say that."

Amy sniffed, lifting her gaze to the Doctor's as he said softly: "The way I see it, every life is a pile of good things and bad things. And the good things don't always soften the bad things, but vice versa, the bad things don't necessarily spoil the good things or make them unimportant."

Amy sniffled, but the Doctor comforted with a smile: "And we definitely added to his pile of good things. And, if you look carefully," he pulled Amy over to the painting of the church, "maybe we did indeed make a couple of _little_ changes."

They stood, staring at the Church at Auvers, and Amy had to smile as she murmured, staring at the empty church window: "No Krafayis."

"No Krafayis." The Doctor agreed as he walked closer to the painting with a smile.

Something else caught Terry's eye, and her face filled with sadness but a small smile appeared on her face. There, in the corner of 'Starry Night', was one line written in the darkest of paint.

'The darkest nights bring the brightest angels.'

It was surrounded by the swirling colours, and so nearly undetectable in the chaotic spinning that no human eye would have caught it but she did. And she knew the Doctor had as well, when he hugged her from behind, wrapping his arms around her middle and placing his chin on her head as he held her lovingly.

Amy, meanwhile, had seen something else, and the redhead wandered over to the painting of 'Still Life with Twelve Sunflowers' while a smile appeared on her face.

There on the side of the vase, for the world to see, were the words 'For Amy'. The Doctor and Terry smiled as they saw it too.

Coming up beside Amy, Terry took the redhead's hand and squeezed it while the Doctor whistled slightly in appreciation, and Amy muttered: "If we had got married, our kids would have had very, very red hair."

"The ultimate ginger." The Doctor agreed, but Terry corrected fondly: "The ultimate ginge."

"Brighter than sunflowers." Amy whispered, and the trio stood for a long moment in front of the painting, basking in the small gift of hope and light that Vincent had left behind for all eternity to come.


	50. Midnight

Terry landed with a thud and a groan.

Great, she thought as she rubbed her eyes sleepily; she'd managed to jump while in bed, and now not only was she in her jammies, she was also barely awake. Good thing her hair was short and so her bedhead wasn't quite as obvious.

"Angel!"

"Doctor." Terry greeted as she turned to meet the Time Lord after hearing his very familiar call.

"Excellent timing!" Ten beamed, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her with him. "Let's go on a date."

Terry chuckled at him, shaking her head at him as she said: "Dressed like this?"

"You look lovely." The Doctor answered instantly, and Terry rolled her eyes.

"You're lying. At least give me a hair comb; I know you carry one in your pocket." Terry said, and the Doctor laughed as he pulled it out.

"Are you sure you don't want something to wear as well?" He asked as Terry happily took the comb and began to get her unruly hair back into order.

Terry paused, turning puzzled brown eyes on the Doctor as she asked: "Do you mean to say, you're carrying my clothes in your pocket?"

"Well, one can never be too careful." The Doctor answered with a shrug as he reached into his pocket again. "Hm, let's see… ah, here it is!"

He grinned triumphantly as he dug out an A-line dress with attached belt, holding it out proudly to Terry. She had to laugh as she took the outfit, saying: "I can't believe you had this kind of foresight – but thank you!"

"Hurry up and change." The Doctor ordered as he steered them towards a ladies room nearby. "And we can go on a date. Oh, oops, forgot, shoes!"

He produced one of her favourite heeled boots, as he added cheekily: "I'm afraid I don't have your leather jacket, since you refuse to take it off."

Terry just laughed at him, finding it too amusing that he even _had_ her shoes to answer as she walked into the ladies room to change.

* * *

"So," Terry began as the Doctor led her – now fully dressed – across the space station, "where is this sudden enthusiasm for a date coming from?"

"Oi! I take you on dates." He protested, before grinning at her. "This shuttle is going to take us to one of the most beautiful place in the universe."

"Oh? Where?" Terry asked curiously, when they were interrupted as an intercom announced: "Space shuttle for Waterfall Palace, now boarding."

Terry's blood ran cold, and her smile fell instantly off her face as the Doctor pulled her towards the boarding ramp.

"Doctor," Terry began as the terror began to creep into her chest, "is this space station leaving the Midnight planet resort?"

"Oh, don't say you don't want to go." The Doctor complained. "Donna's already turned me down. What's wrong with a waterfall made of sapphires? And a crystal ravine!"

"Nothing, it's just…" Terry began hesitantly, but the Doctor wheedled: "Oh, please, angel? Come on, it's been such an age since we went on a date, just the two of us."

"Not much of a date." Terry muttered under her breath so he couldn't hear as the Doctor flashed his psychic paper at the hostess so that they could board.

"Please?" The Doctor continued to whine as he tugged her with him aboard, and Terry caved as she sighed: "We're already on, aren't we?"

"Not the enthusiastic response I was hoping for, but, good enough." The Doctor shrugged as he led them down the aisle of seats inside the small and as yet mostly empty shuttle.

"Where'd you just come from, anyway?" The Doctor added curiously as they settled down into one of the seats at the front. "Not an adventure, I'm guessing, since you were in your jammies."

"No." Terry had to chuckle slightly at his light joke, and the Doctor smiled back in response to her laugh. "Your future; and before that, the Christmas when we first met Donna."

"Ah." The Doctor's face turned fond as he mused: "That certainly was a Christmas to remember. And you were right, she is a very special and important woman."

' _You have no idea yet, Theta._ ' Terry thought to herself, when the Doctor added: "Have you done Lazarus, yet?"

Terry hid a smile as she pretended to think, saying slowly: "Lazarus, you said? Hmm…"

"It's fine if you haven't." The Doctor sighed, looking a little disappointed, and Terry hid a laugh as she leant in and kissed the Doctor's cheek.

He touched the spot in surprise, turning to look at her with shocked eyes as Terry teased: "Does that answer your question?"

An answering smile crept onto the Doctor's face and he laughed, shaking his head at Terry, just as the hostess appeared on the other side of the aisle.

"Complimentary juice pack and complimentary peanuts." The hostess said to the only other passenger currently aboard the shuttle along with the Doctor and Terry – an older woman with blonde hair tied back, dressed in a blue suit, and currently reading a small paperback.

"Just the headphones, please." The woman (whom Terry knew was called Sky) answered, while behind the Doctor and Terry they could hear the other passengers bustling as they started to board as well.

The hostess handed over the items to Sky, before turning to the Doctor and Terry next as she said while offering them headphones as well: "That's the headphones for channels one to thirty six. Modem link for 3D vidgames."

The Doctor handed Terry her headphones, while the hostess continued as she handed the Doctor another small packet: "Complimentary earplugs."

The Doctor handed Terry hers.

"Complimentary slippers."

The Doctor handed Terry hers again.

"Complimentary juice pack-"

The Doctor passed on Terry's.

"-And complimentary peanuts."

The Doctor handed Terry hers, before looking back up at the hostess as the woman added: "I must warn you some products may contain nuts."

"That'll be the peanuts." The Doctor noted dryly, and the hostess just smiled at him politely while Terry hid a laugh in a cough – unsuccessfully.

The Doctor wiggled his brows at her, making her snort even harder despite herself, while the hostess told them without losing her polite smile: "Enjoy your trip."

"Oh, I can't wait." The Doctor beamed. "Allons-y."

"I'm sorry?" The hostess asked, raising a brow as she looked down at the Doctor, who explained lightly: "It's French, for 'let's go'."

"Fascinating." The hostess answered with a hint of sarcasm before she moved on to the pair who had just seated themselves behind the Doctor and Terry.

" _No sense of humour._ " The Doctor said to Terry in his mind, and she chuckled as she answered jokingly: " _Maybe you're losing your touch with the youngsters._ "

He beamed, happier that she was no longer in a bad mood – well, he thought – when, behind them, they heard the elderly gentleman explain to his younger companion: "They call it 'the Sapphire Waterfall', but it's no such thing. Sapphire's an aluminium oxide, but the glacier is just compound silica with iron pigmentation."

The Doctor glanced back over his seat at the pair curiously, before covertly observing the rest of their flight-mates as well. There was a middle-aged couple a few seats back and to the side, accompanied apparently by their sullen teenage son.

"Have you got that pillow for my neck?" The elderly gentleman – whom Terry knew was called Professor Hobbes – was saying, and his assistant, Dee Dee, answered quickly: "Yes, sir."

"And the pills?" Hobbes checked, and Dee Dee replied as she dug in her bag: "Yes, all measured out for you. There you go."

It was then that the professor noticed the Doctor peering back curiously, and the elderly gentleman greeted: "Hobbes. Professor Winfold Hobbes."

"I'm the Doctor." The Doctor answered as he shook the other man's hand. "Hello. And this is my girlfriend, Terry Storm."

"Pleasure to meet you." Terry greeted politely, though she raised a slight brow at the Doctor.

He pretended not to notice, as Hobbes answered: "Yes, you too. Have you been to Waterfall Palace before?"

"Our first." The Doctor answered brightly, and Hobbes nodded as he explained: "It's _my_ fourteenth time."

"Oh?" The Doctor inquired, when Dee Dee rose up as she introduced belatedly though with a bright smile: "And I'm Dee Dee, Dee Dee Blasco."

They shook hands, when Hobbes hissed impatiently: "Don't bother them!"

Dee Dee quickly let go of Terry's hand, sinking back into her seat as Hobbes added distractedly: "Where's my water bottle?"

The Doctor glanced at Terry, who just shrugged.

Across the aisle with the middle-aged couple, the woman – Val – was saying to her son impatiently as he sat across the aisle and as far away from his parents as possible: "Don't be silly. Come and sit with us. Look, we get slippers1"

"Jethro, do what your mother says." The father – Biff – added, but the boy retorted irritably: "I'm sitting here."

"Oh," Biff sighed sarcastically, "he's ashamed of us, but he doesn't mind us paying, does he?"

"Oh, don't you two start." Val warned. "Should I save the juice pack or have it now? Look, peach and clementine."

The Doctor and Terry chuckled, exchanging amused looks, before they looked back as the hostess announced as she came back down the aisle towards the front: "Ladies and gentlemen, and variations thereupon, welcome on board the Crusader Fifty. If you would fasten your seatbelts, we'll be leaving any moment."

There was the general sound of metal clinking as everyone buckled their seatbelts airplane-style, while the hostess called: "Doors."

The doors to the shuttle closed, and Terry glanced back at the doors as they sealed with a small sigh while the hostess added: "Shields down."

The windows around the shuttle all sealed themselves, blocking the bright sunlight and the view, and the hostess informed them: "I'm afraid the view is shielded until we reach the Waterfall Palace. Also, a reminder. Midnight has no air, so please don't touch the exterior door seals."

She gestured to the shuttle doors, before continuing as she pointed to the back: "Fire exit at the rear, and should we need to use it, you first."

She gave a small laugh, keeping the mood light, and the Doctor grinned at Terry while the hostess finished: "Now I will hand you over to Driver Joe."

There was a soft ding, before a voice called over the speakers: "Driver Joe at the wheel."

The screen at the front of the passenger section of the shuttle lit up with a map as the driver continued: "There's been a diamondfall at the Winter Witch Canyon, so we'll be taking a slight detour, as you'll see on the map."

The map showed them the intended route, and Terry's heart clenched. She forced her hands to relax on the seat armrests, not wanting to alarm the Doctor – yet – as Driver Joe continued: "The journey covers five hundred kliks to the Multifaceted Coast. Duration is estimated at four hours. Thank you for travelling with us, and as they used to say in the olden days, 'wagons roll'."

The shuttle began to shake slightly as it began to take off, and the Doctor grinned at Terry excitedly. His smile dimmed slightly and he cocked his head curiously as he saw the nervous tension around Terry, but she just smiled and shook her head at his questioning look as the hostess announced: "For your entertainment, we have the Music Channel playing retrovids of Earth classics."

Screens popped down from above their heads to show an old pop video, showing a clip of Rafaella Carra singing 'Do it Do it Again', while the hostess continued: "Also, the latest artistic installation from Ludovico Klein."

A holographic image switched on, throwing all the room's occupants into a strange light as the hologram artwork installation swiveled around the room.

"Plus," the hostess added brightly, "for the youngsters, a rare treat. The Animation Archives."

A projection of old Betty Boop appeared on the screen behind the hostess as she spoke, and the Doctor chuckled under his breath.

"Four hours of fun time." The hostess finished with a smile as she walked down the aisle and away. "Enjoy."

" _So, this is why she handed out those earplugs._ " The Doctor noted to Terry as he looked around at the general chaos of sound and lights from all the different 'entertainment' playing at the same time. None of the other passengers seemed too happy with the noise either, Sky and Jethro looking particularly put out.

" _Yup._ " Terry agreed. " _Want to do something about it?_ "

The Doctor grinned as he pulled out his sonic, pointing it surreptitiously up as he turned it on.

Instantly, all the lights and noise stopped, the screens playing the music folding away once more while the animation and light display shut down as well.

"Well, that's a mercy." Hobbes commented in relief as he looked up at the sudden silence.

The Doctor and Terry shared conspiratorial grins, as the hostess came back down the aisle, saying quickly: "I do apologise, ladies and gentlemen, and variations thereupon. We seem to had a failure of the Entertainment System."

"Oh." The Doctor pretended to sound disappointed, while winking at Terry.

She smiled, while Val piped up: "But what do we do?"

"We've got four hours of this?" Biff groaned. "Four hours of just… _sitting_ here?"

"Tell you what." The Doctor piped up as he raised himself slightly in his seat so he could see everyone. "We'll have to talk to each other instead."

The others all gaped at him as though he'd suggested they all strip and dance naked. Terry piped up as she also sat up in her chair: "Oh, trust me – it's much better than having him talk all by himself."

* * *

 _98 kliks later_

The group all laughed as Val said between giggles: "So Biff said, 'I'm going swimming'."

The Doctor nodded, listening attentively from where he'd moved to sit on the seats in front of the middle-aged couple as Biff added with a chuckle: "Oh, I was all ready. Trunks and everything. Nose plug."

"He had this little nose plug." Val laughed hysterically. "You should have seen him."

"And I went marching up to the lifeguard." Biff added. "And he was a Shamboni. You know, those big foreheads?"

"Great big forehead." Val laughed, while Biff continued: "And I said, 'where's the pool'? And he said-"

"The pool is abstract!" Biff and Val said together, both laughing hysterically.

The others all laughed too – well, except Jethro and Sky, the former looking bored out of his mind while Sky continued to try and read her book – as Val got out between her laughter: "It wasn't a real pool."

"It was a concept." Biff laughed, and the Doctor chuckled: "And you were wearing a nose plug."

"I was, like this." He pinched his nose as he mimicked in a funny, plugged voice: "Ooo, where's the pool?"

The others burst into another gale of laughter at that, the whole shuttle filling with the sound of – almost – everyone's merriment.

* * *

 _150 kliks later_

"I'm just a second-year student." Dee Dee explained as she, the Doctor, and Terry stood in the bar area of the shuttle, getting coffee. "But I wrote a paper on the Lost Moon of Poosh."

Dee Dee handed the Doctor a cup of coffee naturally, pouring another as she went on: "Professor Hobbes read it, liked it, took me on as researcher, just for the holidays."

She handed Terry a cup of coffee as well before going on as she poured her own cup at last: "Well, I say researcher. Most of the time he's got me fetching and carrying. But it's all good experience."

Dee Dee added quickly as she turned back to the other two with smiles.

Terry smiled back slightly, while the Doctor asked curiously: "And did they ever find it?"

"Find what?" Dee Dee asked, confused, and the Doctor elaborated: "The Lost Moon of Poosh."

"Oh, no." Dee Dee laughed, while Terry winced slightly – though she was careful that neither of her companions saw her. "Not yet."

"Well." The Doctor shrugged. "Maybe that'll be your great discovery, one day."

He grinned at Dee Dee, who smiled back, before he held up his cup as he said: "Here's to Poosh."

"Poosh." Dee Dee smiled as she tapped her cup against the Doctor's, and Terry smiled slightly as she cheered softly as well: "Poosh."

* * *

 _209 kliks later_

Terry went to chat with the hostess, leaving the Doctor to chat with Sky alone. It wasn't just that she wanted to talk to the hostess – because she did – but… while Terry knew, logically, that what was going to happen wasn't Sky's fault in any way, she didn't want to really chat with the woman.

Besides, not only was Sky more likely to be slightly more sociable if it was only one person she was faced with, Terry really did want to speak with the hostess.

Even if she had to eat lunch separately from the Doctor; and yes, he was sure to sulk for a while on that, even if he pretended not to.

"No, no," the Doctor was saying to Sky at the same time, "there's also this friend of mine and Terry's; Donna. She stayed behind in the Leisure Palace. You?"

"No," Sky answered with a slight bitter note in her voice, "it's just me."

"Oh, I've done plenty of that." The Doctor tried to comfort. "Travelling on my own. I love it, most of the time. Do what you want, go anywhere."

Sky smiled slightly as she answered: "No, I'm still getting used to it."

She glanced at the Doctor before finally admitting more honestly: "I've found myself single rather recently, not by choice."

"What happened?" The Doctor asked, becoming sympathetic, and Sky shrugged as she answered: "Oh, the usual. She 'needed her own space', as they say. A different galaxy, in fact."

Sky shrugged as she added with a slight smile: "I reckon that's enough space, don't you?"

"Yeah." The Doctor added, before adding: "I had a friend who went to a different universe."

Sky smiled, before nodding to where Terry was chatting with the hostess as she noted: "Well, you're lucky. To have her with you now, I mean."

"Oh, don't I know it." The Doctor agreed. "But, I'm sure you'll find someone again soon."

Sky's lips curved up into a more genuine smile, before she looked down at her lunch tray as she wondered lightly: "Oh, what's this, chicken or beef?"

"I think it's both." The Doctor confessed as he examined a piece of his own lunch box.

* * *

 _251 kliks later_

"So," Hobbes was saying, "this is Midnight, do you see, bombarded by the sun."

He was giving them an illustrated lecture, using the screen at the front of the shuttle to project his images while the others all listened with interest.

Even Jethro had gotten up in his seat to watch as Hobbes went on: "Xtonic rays, raw galvanic radiation."

He paused, before adding: "Dee Dee, next slide."

Dee Dee quickly pressed the button to pull up the next slide in the professor's presentation as Hobbes went on: "It's my pet project. Actually, I'm the first person to research this. Because…"

" _You've been awfully quiet._ " The Doctor observed in his mind, and Terry made a slight face as Hobbes went on aloud: "You see, the history is fascinating. Because there _is_ no history."

" _I'm just still sleepy from earlier._ " Terry replied to the Doctor evasively, but the Doctor countered: " _No; you've been steadily getting quieter and quieter the deeper we go on this trip. What's wrong?_ "

"There's no life in this _entire_ system." Hobbes was saying. "There couldn't be."

" _Nothing, Theta._ " Terry answered, and the Doctor said flatly: " _The last time you pretended nothing was wrong, you tried to sacrifice yourself in your friend's place._ "

Terry grimaced at the memory of River's death, while Hobbes was saying: "Before the Leisure Palace Company moved in, no one had come here in all eternity. No living thing."

There was a brief moment of silence, which brought the Doctor's attention briefly back to the others, before Jethro asked with a frown: "But how do you know? I mean, if no one can go outside."

"Oh, his imagination." Val sighed. "Here we go."

"He's got a point, though." The Doctor observed, momentarily drawn back to the general conversation.

"Exactly!" Hobbes agreed fervently. "We look upon this world through glass, safe inside our metal box. Even the Leisure Palace was lowered down from orbit."

He gestured with his hands for emphasis as he went on dramatically: "And here we are now, crossing Midnight; but never touching it."

It was at that moment the shuttle chose to come to a screeching halt.

Everyone looked around in shock as the shuttle rattled.

"We've stopped." Val said slowly with a small frown. "Have we stopped?"

The Doctor glanced at Terry immediately, while Biff asked: "Are we there?"

"We can't be, it's too soon." Dee Dee disagreed, and Hobbes protested: "They don't stop. Crusader vehicles never stop."

" _Angel?_ " The Doctor asked telepathically, and Terry whispered back in his mind: " _Spoilers, Theta. Dangerous spoilers._ "

" _Hint?_ " He requested, as the hostess walked down the aisle calling: "If you could just return to your seats. It's just a small delay."

Her voice held a hint of confusion and uncertainty, but at her professional manner and request, everyone slowly made their way back to their seats while the hostess went to the back once more to call the cockpit.

" _Don't let your voice be stolen._ " Terry replied to the Doctor seriously, and his brows furrowed while Biff suggested half-heartedly: "Maybe just a pit stop."

"There's no pit to stop in." Hobbes refuted worriedly. "I've been on this expedition fourteen times. They _never_ stop."

"Well, evidently we _have_ stopped," Sky snapped, "so there's no point in denying it."

Hobbes gave Sky an offended look for her sharp tone, while Jethro laughed as he said balefully: "We've broken down."

"Thanks, Jethro." His mother snapped, and Jethro mocked in an ominous tone: "In the middle of nowhere."

"That's enough, now, stop it." His father scolded, when the hostess called as she came back down the aisle: "Ladies and gentlemen, and variations thereupon. We're just experiencing a short delay."

She closed Hobbes's presentation screen as she continued firmly: "The driver needs to stabilise the engine feeds."

The Doctor's frown deepened at that, and he glanced at Terry before looking back at the hostess as she continued: "It's perfectly routine, so if you could just… stay in your seats-"

The Doctor ignored her as he walked towards the driver's door, and the hostess quickly intercepted him as she said: "No, I'm sorry, sir, I. Could you please-?"

"There you go." The Doctor interrupted shortly as he flashed his psychic paper at the hostess. "Engine expert. Two ticks."

The Doctor opened the driver's door, disappearing inside even as the hostess protested: "I'm sorry, sir. if you could just sit down. You're not supposed to be in there-"

The Doctor shut the door in her face, and the hostess stared at the door indignantly before looking at Terry.

"Yes, he's almost always that rude." Terry muttered, her arms folded tightly across her chest as she felt fear creeping into her heart. She'd hated this episode when she'd watched it, and she had a terrible feeling she was going to hate it all the more after this.

' _It's okay._ ' She thought to herself as she tried to keep her fear at bay. ' _He makes it out alive. Concentrate on trying to save the hostess. It's okay._ '

But she knew she was only lying to herself. Her very presence meant that things could be altered from what she knew, and the Doctor could easily be killed if she didn't stop it.

' _No, don't think like that._ ' She scolded herself. ' _The hostess – think of the hostess. You have to think of a way to save her._ '

It was then that she spotted Sky pacing outside the driver's door, and her heart sank even further.

' _Oh dear…_ ' Terry thought.

*A/N So, I've had quite a few people asking me if/when I'll be doing Twelve. So, to clarify, I will not be doing Twelve for quite a while and yes, it is for a specific reason to do with the overall plot. I'm sorry if I've disappointed anyone with this news, but I felt I should get this explained to everyone :) Thank you all for being such supportive readers, and to all those people who reviewed!


	51. Midnight 2

The driver's door opened, and Sky pounced on the Doctor instantly as he climbed out, demanding: "What did they say? Did they tell you? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Oh, just stabilising." The Doctor answered with a light smile. "Happens all the time."

"I don't need this." Sky answered, shaking slightly in what appeared to be anger… but her voice was shaking. "I'm on a schedule. This is completely unnecessary!"

"Back to your seats, thank you." The hostess called, trying to restore order.

"Er, is there any way the driver can come in here with us?" Terry asked abruptly.

The Doctor shot her a quick look, while the hostess said with a hint of impatience: "I'm sorry, miss, but the driver cannot leave his station."

"I'd feel so much better if they were here." Terry pressed, but the hostess said politely but firmly: "Please return to your seats."

"Doctor, who was the driver with?" Terry asked, trying not to look suspicious and he caught on.

"Hm? Oh, the mechanic, Claude." He said lightly, as though Terry didn't know.

"Mechanic in training, that is." The Doctor added, and Terry said swiftly: "Well, at least can the mechanic come in here and see if nothing's wrong in here?"

"Please, miss, the driver and the mechanic are busy with their own duties." The hostess answered a little sharply now, starting to sound aggravated. "Now, everyone, back to your seats, _thank_ you."

She turned and headed into the driver's compartment herself, and Terry bit her lip while the Doctor and Sky sat down.

" _Angel, what's wrong?_ " The Doctor asked urgently, when Dee Dee tapped his shoulder and whispered with a frown: "Excuse me, Doctor, but…"

He glanced back, and Dee Dee pointed out: "They're micropetrol engines, aren't they?"

"Now, don't bother the man." Hobbes scolded, but Dee Dee pressed as she peered over the top of her spectacles: "My father was a mechanic. Micropetrol doesn't stabilise. What does stabilise mean?"

"Well. Bit of flim-flam." The Doctor answered in a carefully light tone. "Don't worry, they're sorting it out."

"So it's not the engines?" Hobbes asked in quiet alarm, standing slightly to lean in closer to the Doctor in fear.

"It's just a little pause, that's all." The Doctor tried to allay the man's fear, but Hobbes demanded worriedly: "How much air have we got?"

"Professor, it's fine." The Doctor tried to reassure, when Val called sharply from her spot across the shuttle: "What did he say?"

"Nothing." The Doctor answered quickly, while everyone started to listen in.

"Are we running out of air?" Val demanded, just as the hostess returned to their compartment.

The hostess blinked in confusion at the commotion, while Hobbes tried to say; "I was just speculating-"

But it was too late, and Biff called loudly and sharply to the hostess: "Is that right, miss? Are we running out of air?"

"Is that what the Captain said?" Val added demandingly, while Jethro closed his eyes in exasperation and Terry's head dropped forward with a sigh.

"If you could all just remain calm-" The hostess began, but Val shouted at her: "How much air have we got?!"

"Mum, just stop it!" Jethro interjected, and the hostess added firmly: "I assure you, everything is under control."

"Well, doesn't look like it to me." Biff snapped, as Val accued as she looked at Hobbes: "Well, he said it."

"It's fine." Dee Dee tried to interject. "The air is on a circular filter-"

"He started it!" Val continued to accuse, and Hobbes stood to defend himself over Dee Dee while Biff continued to shout loudly and Sky started to argue with the hostess.

Terry closed her eyes as the whole compartment started to swell with the sounds of all the arguments, while the Doctor stood up as he tried: "Everyone…"

No-one listened, everyone still busy trying to be heard over the din and only making the hubbub louder. Terry clutched her head, wincing as something stirred in her memories – voices speaking, no _arguing_ , in the background while a circular baby mobile with something written in Gallifreyan swung above her head.

"Quiet!"

Silence fell in the shuttle following the Doctor's shouted order and Terry opened her eyes, blinking as she was pulled back into reality as the Doctor said in a quieter but still firm voice: "Thank you. Now, if you'd care to listen to my good friend Dee Dee."

He looked at Dee Dee, nodding for her to speak, and the young woman said in surprise: "Oh. Um, it's just that, well, the air's on a circular filter, so we could stay breathing for ten years."

Val frowned, pouting slightly as she exchanged looks with her husband, while the Doctor said calmly: "There you go. And I've spoken to the Captain. I can guarantee you everything's fine."

And of course, it was at that moment that something banged twice on the shuttle hull.

There was a moment's silence as everyone slowly glanced to the back of the shuttle where the banging had come from, before Val asked quickly: "What was that?"

"It must be the metal." Hobbes said firmly. "We're cooling down. It's just settling."

"Rocks." Dee Dee added. "It could be rocks falling."

The Doctor glanced down as he suddenly felt something holding his arm, and he frowned as he saw Terry holding onto his trench coat sleeve tightly.

" _Angel?_ " He asked tentatively in his mind, as Biff said impatiently: "What I want to know is, how long do we have to sit here."

Something banged twice again, this time on a different part of the hull. The others all flinched while Terry's hand tightened on the Doctor so much her knuckles went white, and he was startled to realize Terry was genuinely – perhaps for the first time since he'd met her – afraid.

"What is that?" Sky demanded, as the Doctor asked Terry worriedly: " _Angel, what's wrong? Angel, talk to me._ "

"There's someone out there." Val was saying shakily, as Terry answered the Doctor tightly: " _It's that thing outside._ "

The two Time Lords became absorbed in their mental conversation, ignoring the humans as the other passengers panicked as the Doctor asked Terry: " _What about the thing outside?_ "

" _It's going to come in._ " Terry answered, before her eyes fell on the door to the driver's compartment as the dual thumps sounded once more, coming closer.

" _Theta, we have to bring the driver and Claude inside here._ " Terry said quietly, and he shot her a glance as Jethro called out towards the sound of the knocking: "Who's there?"

"Is there something out there?" Sky shouted sharply as well. "Well? Anyone?"

The only answer was another two bangs on the hull, and the Doctor moved to the driver's door as Sky demanded: "What the hell is making that noise?"

"Oh, please, sir-" The hostess began, but the Doctor ignored her once more as he headed into the cockpit.

"I'm sorry, but the light out there is Xtonic." Hobbes was saying. "That means it would destroy any living thing in a split second. It is impossible for someone to be outside."

"What's he doing?" Val demanded as she looked at the Doctor. "Is it safer in there?"

"No, it's safer in here." Terry corrected tightly as she went after the Doctor, who was arguing with the driver and the mechanic, Claude.

"Look, I think we should all stay together." The Doctor was saying, while Driver Joe answered impatiently: "And I'm saying, there is no problem, sir. We've called for assistance, they will be here shortly."

Bang, bang! Again, the double thumps sounded on the hull, while Terry insisted to Driver Joe: "Listen, trust me, you're not going to be safe here."

"Listen here, missy-" Driver Joe began, while the hostess popped her head in and urged: "Sir, miss, you really should get back to your seat."

Bang, bang!

"It's moving." Jethro noted from the back of the shuttle, as Driver Joe continued to insist: "There is nothing that could possibly harm us-"

"Unless something crashes through that windscreen; then you're not only sucked into space, you're placed in direct Xtonic light." Terry countered, and Driver Joe scoffed: "There's nothing that can break through that windscreen."

"Never say never." Terry shot back, and Claude piped up uncertainly: "Maybe we should listen to them?"

"Look, there's nothing-" Driver Joe began, when suddenly the emergency exit at the back of the shuttle rattled.

"It's trying the door!" Val cried, and the Doctor said: "Right, in we go!"

He pulled Driver Joe physically into the shuttle, Claude scrambling to follow despite Joe's protests.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Sky demanded, while the hostess said, scandalized: "Sir, I am going to have to ask you-"

Bang, bang!

The whole group flinched as the thumps sounded on the roof this time, before another set of banging occurred near the shuttle entrance door.

"That's the entrance." Val said fearfully, while Terry quickly sealed the driver's doors behind her. "Can it get in?"

"No. That door's on two hundred weight hydraulics." Dee Dee answered, and Hobbes scolded: "Stop it. Don't encourage them."

"What do you think it is?" Dee Dee shot back, while Biff went to check the entrance door.

"Biff, don't." Val whimpered, reaching out towards her husband fearfully, and the Doctor added in agreement: "Mr. Cane. Better not."

Biff ignored them as he touched the door, before he scoffed: "Nah, it's cast iron, that door."

He knocked firmly, thrice, on the door… and then received three knocks back.

Everyone gasped, backing away slowly in terror as Val hissed: "Three times. Did you hear that? It did it three times."

"Mrs. Cane, please calm down." Terry advised, as Driver Joe clutched the Doctor with wide-eyed fear while Claude stared in shock at the door, both convinced.

"It did it three times!" Val shrieked at Terry, while Jethro noted: "It answered."

"All right, all right, all right." The Doctor intervened quickly as Val began shaking. "Everyone calm down."

"No, but it answered." Sky interrupted, her voice and hands shaking in utter terror. "It answered. Don't tell me that thing's not alive. It answered him."

"Mrs. Silvestry, calm down, there's nothing to fear if you remain calm." Terry urged, when there were another three bangs on the hull.

Sky let out a small shriek while Val watched in fear, and the hostess began: "I really must insist you get back to your seats-"

"No, don't just stand there telling us the rules!" Sky shouted at the woman. "You're the hostess. You're supposed to do something! You and those two!"

She gestured at Driver Joe and Claude, who exchanged fearful looks, while Terry said loudly: "Mrs. Silvestry! Please remain calm!"

"Stop telling me what to do!" Sky screamed at her. "And how do you even know my name?"

"You boarded just before the Doctor and I, and you said your name to check in." Terry replied sharply. "Now, please, you are not going to do any good by falling apart, so please," her tone gentled as she urged, "stay calm, Sky."

Sky stared at her, when the Doctor knocked four times on the shuttle door.

Terry closed her eyes irritably at his epically terrible timing, while there was a short pause before whatever was outside banged back four times.

The group all gasped once more, while Sky moaned: "What is it? What the hell's making that noise?"

" _Thank you, Theta, on your_ fantastic _timing!_ " Terry scolded, and the Doctor glanced at her apologetically while Sky cried: "She said she'd get me. Stop it. Make it stop. Somebody make it stop!"

Everyone turned to stare at Sky in shock and fear as Sky began to break down, and she screamed at them: "Don't just stand there looking at me! It's not my fault! He started it with his stories-"

She pointed at Jethro, and Dee Dee said loudly: "Calm down!"

"And he made it worse!" Sky continued yelling as she pointed at the Doctor, and Val cried: "You're not helping."

"Why didn't you leave it alone?" Sky shouted at the Doctor and everyone started speaking again as they tried to be heard while Sky screamed: "Stop staring at me. Just tell me what the hell it is!"

"Calm down!" Dee Dee shouted, and Terry shut her eyes as the thumping started once more, this time a steady and rhythmic sound as it moved onto the roof again, and across towards…

"It's coming for me." Sky gasped hysterically while the others also slowly turned their eyes back from the roof to Sky in terror. "Oh, it's coming for me. It's coming for _me_."

" _Angel?_ " The Doctor asked as he stared between the thumping sounds and Sky, wide-eyed, and Terry answered softly, bitterly: "We can't stop it now."

She didn't realize she'd answered the Doctor's question aloud, nor did she see the look Val shot her, before they all stared at Sky once more as the woman backed into the driver's door, moaning in fear: "It's coming for me. It's coming for me."

She started to scream as the thumping came closer, and Terry squeezed her eyes shut while the Doctor shouted: "Sky, wait-!"

The lights around Sky sparked, before the whole shuttle rocked violently as all the lights around them sparked before going out. The group all yelled as they were thrown about, going tumbling from side to side as the shuttle shook, before they all landed with crashes on the floor and in the seats as the shuttle finally ceased movement once more.

The lights had gone out completely, while the entertainment system came back on as the small screens unfolded and old retro music played throughout the shuttle, accompanying their various groans.

"Angel? Angel, are you okay?" The Doctor checked as he pulled himself upright with a groan.

"Urgh." Terry groaned as she also managed to sit up, and the Doctor checked as he laid a hand on her shoulder: "Angel?"

" _I'm fine, Theta._ " Terry replied in his mind. " _Be careful what you say from now on._ "

He frowned, confused, before he looked around as everyone else sat up with similar moans of pain.

"How's everyone else?" The Doctor called, taking Terry's hand in his own as he stood up.

The Doctor glanced up at the entertainment screen irritably for the unnecessary noise it was making, before he turned to face the rest of the room. And Terry looked up at the screen sadly, just in time to see it switch from the pop singer to Rose Tyler as the blonde mouthed urgently but silently: 'Doctor! Angel!'

The screen switched off moments after, throwing the shuttle into complete darkness, and Terry turned away, having been the only one to see, as Hobbes said a little breathlessly: "Earthquake. Must be."

"But that's impossible." Dee Dee countered with a small sniff as she huddled in a seat. "The ground is fixed. It's solid."

"We've got torches." The hostess called as she pulled one out and switched it on. "Everyone take a torch. They're in the back of the seats."

Terry grabbed one, along with everyone else, and Jethro pointed his into the corner of the room, moving towards the side while his mother cooed: "Oh, Jethro. Sweetheart, come here."

"Never mind me." Jethro answered shakily as he stared at the corner. "What about her?"

He pointed his torch on Sky, who was sitting curled up in the far corner of the shuttle with her head in her hands. The others all looked over as well, and Val gasped: "What happened to the seats?"

The Doctor frowned as he also examined the mess around Sky, as Val added shakily: "They've been ripped up!"

The Doctor started to get up to go soothe Sky, when he was tugged back sharply. He looked back in surprise at Terry, who was looking up at him with fearful brown eyes, and he asked: "Terry?"

" _Don't, Doctor._ " She warned, and he frowned as he said: "She's just frightened."

" _Please, Doctor, don't._ " Terry begged, and the Doctor's frown deepened in confusion while Driver Joe began: "Well, maybe we should check where help is, shall we?"

He moved to the driver's door, pressing the button to open it.

The second the doors opened, he screamed as a bright light shone into the shuttle, and everyone else screamed as Driver Joe began to start smoking.

"Joe!" Claude yelled as he ran to slam his hand back on the door button, shutting it once more and sealing away the light while the passengers screamed as Joe's body fell back. Dead.

"What happened? Oh, my God, what _was_ that?!" Val shrieked, while Dee Dee had her hand over her mouth in terror as Terry stared in utter horror at Joe's smoking body.

"He's dead! The driver's dead!" Biff was yelling while Hobbes sat back in shock, and the hostess stumbled back. "Oh, God, the driver's dead!"

"Joe! Joe? Joe." Claude cried as he knelt beside his friend and co-worker, mourning the man's death.

"What do we do? What do we _do_?!" Val was shrieking, and the Doctor called: "Please, everyone, remain calm!"

"Calm? Calm?! He just died!" Val screamed, and Jethro asked: "Where did that light come in from?"

"The cabin was gone – I couldn't see it." The hostess said shakily, and Hobbes protested: "It can't be gone."

"Then what else could have let the light in?" Dee Dee countered, and Val said hysterically: "The driver's dead! Oh, my God, we're going to die!"

"No, no, we're not." The Doctor said quickly, forcing Terry to let go of him as he stepped before the group of terrified humans as he urged. "Driver Joe and Claude sent a distress signal earlier. Help is on its way. We are going to get out of here, I promise. We're still alive, and they are going to find us."

" _Theta, please, stop._ " Terry called worriedly, but before he could answer, Jethro said quietly and shakily: "Doctor, look at her."

The boy was still staring at Sky, who hadn't moved even a muscle since the shuttle had stopped moving.

The Doctor looked over at the woman, and he agreed as he moved slowly over to Sky: "Right. Yes. Sorry. Have we got a medical kit?"

He approached Sky cautiously as Jethro asked: "Why won't she turn around?"

" _Theta, be careful of her!_ " Terry warned, and the Doctor paused, glancing between Terry and Sky.

" _We can't just leave her._ " He reasoned as he moved forward once more, slowly getting closer to Sky as he called: "Sky? Can you hear me? Are you all right?"

The woman didn't respond or even move, and the Doctor checked as he crouched down beside the blonde woman: "Can you move, Sky? Just look at me."

Jethro meanwhile glanced up at the roof and around the shuttle as he murmured: "That noise from outside. It's stopped."

"Well, thank God for that." His mother snapped, but Jethro pointed out: "But what if it's not outside anymore? What if it's inside?"

"Inside?" Val gasped, as everyone looked at Jethro in terror. "Where?"

"It was heading for her." Jethro pointed out, nodding at Sky, who still hadn't moved.

"Sky?" The Doctor whispered. "It's all right, Sky. I just want you to turn around, face me."

At that, Sky moved, slowly lowering her hands from where it had been clutched her head, before she just as slowly turned and faced the torchlight. Except, she didn't look normal, barely blinking as she gazed at the lights, her head moving in tiny movements as she looked at each person aboard the shuttle… almost like a caged animal might examine its surroundings.

The Doctor leant in, and Sky's head snapped over to look at him. He tilted his head slightly as he examined the woman intently, and Sky's head moved in a mirror image of his movements.

"Sky?" The Doctor asked carefully as he straightened his head.

And Terry's blood ran cold as the woman repeated in an empty tone: "Sky?"

" _Theta…_ " Terry called anxiously, while he asked Sky slowly: "Are you all right?"

"Are you all right?" Sky repeated in her monotone voice, while Terry called: " _Theta!_ "

" _In a minute, angel._ " The Doctor answered distractedly, as he asked Sky aloud: "Are you hurt?"

"Are you hurt?" Sky repeated, and everyone watched anxiously as the Doctor said quietly: "You don't have to talk."

"You don't have to talk." Sky repeated, while Terry thought to herself: ' _Yes, Theta, you_ really _don't have to talk!_ '

She was debating telling him as the Doctor said: "I'm trying to help."

"I'm trying to help." Sky repeated.

"My name's the Doctor…"

"My name's the Doctor."

"Okay, can you stop?" The Doctor asked, starting to frown, but Sky just repeated: "Okay, can you stop?"

"I'd like you to stop." The Doctor requested, but Sky repeated: "I'd like you to stop."

"Why's she doing that?" Hobbes asked softly, and Sky's head snapped over to stare unblinkingly at the professor as she repeated: "Why's she doing that?"

"Who is she?" Claude asked slowly as he backed away from Joe's body and joined the other humans, and Sky repeated as she snapped her head over to him: "Who is she?"

"She's gone mad." Biff muttered.

"She's gone mad." Sky repeated, and Val ordered: "Stop it."

Sky's head snapped to look at the other woman now as she repeated: "Stop it."

"I said stop it!" Val demanded, and Sky just repeated: "I said stop it."

"I don't think she can." Dee Dee whispered, and Sky repeated: "I don't think she can."

"All right now," Hobbes interjected, "stop it. This isn't funny."

"All right now, stop it." Sky repeated, starting to speak before Hobbes had even gotten halfway through his sentence. "This isn't funny."

"Shush, shush, shush, all of you." The Doctor urged the group, before Sky's head snapped over to look at him once more as she repeated: "Shush, shush, shush, all of you."

"My name's Jethro." Jethro piped up, and Val shot him a look as Sky repeated the boy.

"Jethro, leave it." The Doctor repeated. "Just shut up."

"Jethro, leave it. Just shut up." Sky repeated, and the Doctor turned back to Sky.

" _Theta, don't even think about it._ " Terry warned, but he didn't answer as he leant in close to Sky, asking her slowly: "Why are you repeating?"

"Why are you repeating?" She repeated.

"What is that, learning?" The Doctor wondered as he frowned slightly.

"What is that, learning?"

"Copying?" The Doctor tested, and Sky repeated: "Copying?"

"Absorbing?" The Doctor tried, and Sky repeated him.

" _Theta, stop talking. Stop talking, right now, please._ " Terry begged, but he was intrigued and he replied: " _Hang on…_ "

Aloud he said: "The square root of pi is 1.772453850905516027298167483341."

"The square root of pi is 1.77…" Sky spoke just as the Doctor began listing the numbers, overlapping with him as the Doctor spoke.

"Wow." The Doctor finished, and Sky finished after him: "…3341. Wow."

The others' mouths fell open, their eyes going wide at what had just happened, and they exchanged fearful looks while Terry folded her arms tightly across her chest, fisting her hand under her arms as she tried to remain calm.

"But that's impossible." Hobbes whispered.

"But that's impossible." Sky repeated, her head snapping over to stare at Hobbes.

"She couldn't repeat all that." Dee Dee whispered to Hobbes, but Sky still heard and repeated: "She couldn't repeat all that."

"Tell her to stop." Val said shakily, and Sky repeated: "Tell her to stop."

"She's driving me mad." Val cried, and Sky repeated: "She's driving me mad."

"Just make her stop!" Val shouted, and Sky repeated: "Just make her stop!"

Everyone began speaking at once, Sky repeating all of them instantly and without any hesitation picking up even the softest of their voices. The Doctor stood up, trying to calm everyone down, but Sky kept repeating him as well, adding to the din as everyone began clamouring once more.

Terry closed her eyes, squeezing them shut as the sounds all began to blend into one another, becoming indistinct, and overlapping from a similar scene in her memory…

" _Is this the High Council's grand plan? Lord President, I-_ " " _This is what will win us the war!_ " " _Is he certain? Perhaps-_ " " _General!_ "

"Make her stop!" Val cried, and Sky repeated: "Make her stop."


	52. Midnight 3

The lights suddenly came back on, and everyone stilled, going quiet though most of the humans were still breathing heavily from the stress.

"That's the back up system." The hostess said, taking deep breaths as she forced herself to remain calm.

"Terry?" The Doctor asked, going over to check on the Time Lady who sat curled up in a tiny ball with her arms clamped around her knees.

"Angel, love?" The Doctor murmured as he gently tugged on Terry's arms and she just gazed at him sadly as Biff said behind them, meaning the lights: "Well, that's a bit better."

"What about the rescue?" Val demanded. "How long's it going to take?"

"About sixty minutes, that's all." The hostess answered firmly.

"Angel, talk to me." The Doctor urged, and Terry just replied sadly: " _Oh, Theta._ "

His eyes widened in alarm as he saw the depth of her fear in her eyes as she said softly in his mind: " _Why couldn't you just listen to me?_ "

"Then I suggest we all calm down." Hobbes was saying. "This panic isn't helping."

Jethro was still watching Sky, and the Doctor looked over as well at Terry's mournful words, while Hobbes continued behind them: "That poor woman is evidently in a state of-"

"-Self induced hysteria, we should leave her alone."

Jethro's eyes widened, and he called shakily: "Doctor."

"I know." The Doctor answered softly, his tone dark as he realized what Terry had been trying to warn him – why she hadn't said a word aloud since the shuttle had crashed.

Hobbes had yet to realize as he insisted in exasperation:

"Doctor, now step back. I think you should leave her…"

He trailed off as he finally heard what Jethro and the Doctor had, and he stared at Sky; for she had spoken in exact time with him, and she finished his words for him now:

"Alone."

Hobbes stared at Sky, shocked to his core, and he asked while Sky spoke in time with him: "What's she doing?"

"How can she do that?" Val asked, Sky speaking in time with her. "She's talking with you… And with me."

Val stared at Sky, terrified, and she backed towards her husband as she and Sky said together: "Oh, my God. Biff, what's she doing?"

"She's repeating," Jethro and Sky said together, "at exactly the same time."

"That's impossible." Dee Dee and Sky said together, and Claude and Sky said in sync: "There's not even a delay."

"Oh man, that is weird." Jethro and Sky noted, Jethro sounding torn between creeped out and somewhat intrigued.

"I think you should all be very, very quiet." The Doctor and Sky said together. "Have you got that?"

" _Practice as you preach, Theta._ " Terry said to him sourly, and he just shot her a look that was torn between apologetic for not listening to her earlier and annoyed because… he couldn't help it. Even now, he was still curious; even if he was also somewhat troubled by whatever was controlling Sky.

And at the humans' apparent utter lack of ability to remain calm as Val demanded with Sky: "How's she doing it?"

"Mrs. Cane, please be quiet." The Doctor and Sky ordered, but Val shouted in fear-fueled anger as Sky spoke with her: "How can she do that? She's got my voice! She's got my words!"

"Come on, be quiet." Biff tried to soothe, Sky speaking with him now. "Hush, now. Hush."

He paused, before looking at Sky with wide eyes as they said together: "She's doing it to _me_."

"Just stop it!" The Doctor and Sky said sharply. "All of you. Stop it, please."

" _Theta, don't!_ " Terry cried in his mind as the Doctor stared at Sky.

" _How is she doing that, angel?_ " The Doctor asked, and Terry admitted: " _I don't know, but it's not going to do you any good trying to find out._ "

But the Doctor had to be curious, he just _had_ to be. While on every other day – almost every other day – she loved that about him, in this moment Terry sorely wished he had instead been the dullest brick in the whole block of the universe. Or at least an obedient man like he unsuccessfully tried to tell his companions to be.

She watched with wide eyes as the Doctor knelt down before Sky once more, saying with her in a quiet voice: "Now then, Sky. Are you Sky?"

He stared at 'Sky', and tried as Sky spoke in time with him: "Is Sky still in there? Mrs Silvestry?"

The Doctor stared into Sky's eyes, and he murmured with her: "You know exactly what I'm going to say. How are you doing that?"

The Doctor leant back slightly and Terry's eyes widened even further in terror as she saw Sky mimic the gesture.

"Roast beef." The Doctor and Sky said together. "Bananas."

The Doctor stared at Sky, before saying as she spoke with him: "The Medusa Cascade."

" _Theta, stop this, please, Theta, stop this right now._ " Terry pleaded, and the Doctor answered calmly: " _Angel, I just want to know if there's a way to figure out whatever's controlling Sky._ "

' _She'll control you._ '

Terry came so close to saying it, but she dithered as she wondered what to do. If she told him, the full truth – and assuming he actually listened to her and shut up – there was no way to prove Sky was being controlled. And if this creature got loose in Midnight with all those people, that could be disastrous.

So, did Terry risk telling the Doctor? And – and this was the worst part – did she actually weigh up the hostess's life with the countless others on Midnight? It was something she'd sworn never to do, just as the Doctor never did; because no life was worth less than another.

But what to do then? How could she save them all, without the Doctor getting hurt and somehow saving Sky? Could she save Sky?

"Bang!"

Terry jumped as the Doctor tried to surprise Sky, but Sky had spoken in time with him yet again.

Terry stared, aghast, as the Doctor and Sky rattled off at top speed: "Teresa Storm, Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, Donna Noble, Tardis."

The Doctor leant in and Sky mirrored him in exact sync, before they began, this time slowly as the Doctor wanted: "Shamble bobble dibble dooble."

" _Theta, please_ " Terry urged, feeling her heart constrict as she watched Sky watch the Doctor. " _Please, stop giving yourself an opening!_ "

The Doctor just stared at Sky thoughtfully, before he shot off as Sky spoke with him: "Oh, Doctor, you're so handsome. Yes, I am, thank you. You're looking lovely today Terry, did you do something with your hair?"

The other humans glanced at Terry and then back at the Doctor, watching with almost morbid fascination as the Doctor and Sky began again: "A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O-"

They broke off the Doctor wanted, and he slowly stood back up, stepping away from Sky at last as he and Sky murmured: "First she repeats, then she catches up. What's the next stage?"

"Next stage of what?" Dee Dee demanded, Sky speaking with her, before Sky switched over as Jethro said quietly: "That's not her, is it? That's not Mrs Silvestry any more."

Sky's head whipped back to the Doctor as she said with him this time: "I don't think so, no."

Val began sobbing in Biff's arms, while the Doctor glanced at Terry again as he and Sky said slowly: "I think the more we talk, the more she learns."

Terry really wanted to strangle his neck, if she wasn't so frightened for him, and she almost shuddered in relief as the Doctor backed further away from Sky as he and Sky said together: "Now, I'm all for education, but in this case, maybe not. Let's just move back. Come on."

He reached out a hand towards Terry, which she took without hesitation, as he herded everyone towards the back of the shuttle, saying: "Come with me. Everyone, get back. All of you, as far as you can."

Terry let him pull her along, though she watched Sky fearfully, as Val whimpered with Sky: "Doctor, make her stop."

"Val, come with me." The Doctor and Sky said firmly as he pushed Val gently along. "Come to the back. Stop looking at her. Come on, Jethro." He and Sky called to the teen who was still glancing back at Sky. "You too. Everyone, come on."

" _Theta, please, stop talking, now._ " Terry begged, and he agreed: " _I will – let me just calm everyone down first._ "

" _That's not right now!_ " Terry argued, glaring at him while the Doctor turned to the humans as he urged with Sky: "Fifty minutes, that's all we need. Fifty minutes till the rescue arrives. And.

He nodded back at Sky as he and Sky said: "She's not exactly strong. Look at her."

He looked back at the group as he and Sky said, the Doctor trying to placate the group: "All she's got is our voices."

"I can't, I can't look at her." Val and Sky muttered. "It's those eyes."

Of course, that made them stare at Sky's eyes more, the way she was watching them unblinkingly, and Dee Dee and Sky whispered: "We must not look at goblin men."

They all glanced at Dee Dee at her words, and Biff and Sky asked: "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's a poem." The Doctor and Sky said. "Christina Rossetti."

Terry finally smacked the Doctor's arm, and he glanced at her as she glared at him. The others frowned at the pair, before looking back at Dee Dee as she and Sky recited: "We must not look at goblin men. We must not buy their fruits. Who knows upon what soil they fed. Their hungry, thirsty roots?"

Val shuddered, and the Doctor and Sky deadpanned: "Actually, I don't think that's helping."

" _You think?_ " Terry basically snarled in his head, and the Doctor sighed.

" _All right, all right, see? Keeping my mouth sealed._ " He said to her as the humans began arguing again about Sky, and Terry was ready to murder him as she snapped: " _It could already be too late, Theta. That's what I'm worried about._ "

The Doctor frowned at her again, while Hobbes and Sky were saying, the former in exasperation: "She's just a very sick woman."

"Think about it though." Jethro and Sky pointed out logically. "That knocking went all the way round the bus until it found her. And she was the most scared out of all of us. Maybe that's what it needed. That's how it got in."

" _Why are you so terrified of it?_ " The Doctor asked Terry, and she corrected quietly: " _I'm not terrified of_ it _per se – I'm terrified about what it's presence can cause._ "

"For the last time." Hobbes and Sky snapped. "Nothing can live on the surface of Midnight."

" _Which is?_ " The Doctor prompted, when the hostess blurted out: " We should throw her out."

The Doctor's head snapped over and he and Sky snapped sharply: "What?"

Hobbes was looking appalled as he and Sky asked: "I beg your pardon?"

"Can we do that?" Val and Sky asked, the former's interest piqued, and the Doctor and Sky hissed: "Don't be ridiculous. She can't even move."

"Look at her." The hostess and Sky argued, the former sounding terrified. "Look at her eyes. She's got Mrs. Silvetry, and we're next."

"She's still doing it." Biff and Sky added, the former panicking.

He pushed passed the incredulous Doctor as he and Sky yelled at each other: "Just stop it. Stop talking. Stop it!"

"Biff, don't, sweetheart." Val and Sky whimpered, the former calling her husband back, and Biff and Sky protested: "But she won't stop."

He came back to the group as he and Sky added, Biff's voice agitated: "We can't throw her out, though. We can't even open the doors."

"No one is getting thrown out." The Doctor and Sky ordered firmly, the Doctor's brows furrowing as he stared at the humans in utter disbelief.

How could they… oh. He realized as he glanced at Sky and then at Terry, who was staring at the group wordlessly, unsurprised. And the Doctor finally realized what she'd been trying to tell him. The thing in Sky, its very presence, was striking fear into the humans' hearts. And that was making them dangerous.

"Yes, we can." Dee Dee and Sky piped up, and the Doctor shot the small woman a sharp look. "Because there's an air pressure seal. Like when Driver Joe opened the cabin door; he wasn't pulled out. We would have six seconds, exactly. That's enough time to throw someone out."

"Thanks, Dee Dee." The Doctor and Sky said scathingly. "Just what we needed."

"Would it kill her outside?" Val and Sky asked Dee Dee, and the Doctor looked appalled that they were even considering this while Dee Dee and Sky replied: "I don't know. But she's got a body now. It would certainly kill the physical form."

"No one is killing anyone." The Doctor and Sky said loudly, the Doctor's voice loud and angry, but the hostess ignored him as she and Sky said: "I wouldn't risk the cabin door twice, but we've got that one."

She pointed at the emergency exit as she and Sky hissed: "All we need to do is grab hold of her, and throw her out."

"Now, listen, all of you." The Doctor and Sky said, the Doctor pleading. "For all we know that's a brand new life form over there." He pointed at Sky. "And if it's come inside to discover us, than what's it found?"

" _Theta, stop._ " Terry whispered, but he and Sky went on anyway: "This little bunch of humans. What do you amount to?"

Terry closed her eyes at his mistake, while the Doctor looked at each one of them as he and Sky asked: "Murder? Because this is where you decide."

" _Theta, please, stop it now!_ " Terry cried, clutching his arm, alarmed, but he insisted as he looked at the others while Sky spoke with him: "You decide who you are. Could you _actually_ murder her?"

He looked at each of them beseechingly as he implored with Sky: "Any of you? Really? Or are you better than that?"

There was a moment's hesitation, a beat where the Doctor hoped he'd talked some sense back into them, before-

"I'd do it." The hostess and Sky said, and the Doctor shot her an incredulous look.

"So would I." Biff and Sky added, and Val and Sky chimed in: "And me."

"I think we should." Dee Dee and Sky agreed, and the Doctor and Sky asked: "What?"

"I want her out." Dee Dee and Sky spat, and the Doctor stared at her in disgust as he and Sky said: "You can't say that."

"I'm sorry," Dee Dee and Sky retorted desperately, "but you said it yourself, Doctor. She is growing in strength."

"That's not what I said." The Doctor and Sky said severely, but Dee Dee was passed reasoning with as she and Sky answered with a whimper: "I want to go home. I'm sorry. I want to be _safe_."

"You'll be safe any minute now." The Doctor tried to reassure, when Terry said in his head urgently: " _Theta, stop._ "

He shrugged her off, physically and mentally as he tried to reassure the humans: "The rescue truck is on its way."

" _Theta, please, stop talking now._ " Terry begged as the hostess and Sky demanded: "But what happens then, Doctor? If it takes that thing back to the Leisure Palace – if that thing reaches civilization - what if it spreads?"

"No, because when we get back to the base, I'll be there to contain it." The Doctor and Sky argued, and Val and Sky scoffed: "You haven't done much so far."

"You're just standing in the back with the rest of us." Biff and Sky agreed, and the hostess and Sky hissed: "She's dangerous. It's my job to see that this vessel is safe, and we should get rid of her."

"Now, hang on." Hobbes and Sky protested. "I think perhaps we're all going a little bit too far."

"At last." The Doctor and Sky sighed in relief, patting Hobbes gratefully. "Thank you."

" _Now please, Doctor, let them solve it, and stop talking._ " Terry pleaded, and he glanced at her as the hostess and Sky argued: "Driver Joe's already dead!"

The Doctor shot her a look as he said, ignoring Terry, with Sky sharply: "Don't make it a second. Claude? What do you say?"

The Doctor looked at the mechanic, who looked troubled but answered with Sky: "Joe's gone."

The Doctor was about ready to throw up his hands in exasperation, but was surprised when Claude and Sky finished: "But, he died doing what was right. I'm going to remember him by that, and do what's right too."

"Thank you." The Doctor and Sky sighed before he looked to the next person as he and Sky asked: "Jethro," he looked at the teen, "what do you say?"

"I'm not killing anyone." Jethro and Sky answered instantly, and the Doctor and Sky said in relief: "Thank you."

" _Theta, please, please, listen to me._ " Terry interjected as she stared at Sky in utter fear.

He glanced at her, before shooting Val a look as the woman and Sky burst out: "He's just a boy."

" _Theta!_ " Terry cried, while Jethro was arguing with his mother: "What, so I don't get a vote?"

"There is no vote!" The Doctor and Sky shouted loudly, making the others jump, while the Doctor whirled on Terry.

"And what, I'm supposed to let them just kill her?!" The Doctor and Sky demanded, speaking aloud by accident as his frustration got the better of him. "Since when did you condone murder?"

Terry stared at him, wide-eyed, while he also belatedly realized his mistake.

"What was that?" Val and Sky asked sharply as she stared at the pair suspiciously. "Why did you say that?"

"No-" The Doctor and Sky began, when Biff and Sky added: "She didn't say anything. I didn't hear her say anything."

"She hasn't spoken since it started." The hostess and Sky agreed, the hostess jerking her head at Sky to indicate what she meant.

"Now, let's not-" The Doctor and Sky began, though he was stumbling uncomfortably, and Dee Dee picked up on it instantly as she and Sky said: "She didn't say anything, Doctor. Unless you heard something we can't."

The humans were quickly working themselves back up into a state, and the Doctor and Sky said loudly: "Look, it was my mistake for yelling at Terry because she wasn't sharing her opinion on such an important matter."

"No, you weren't getting angry at her." Hobbes and Sky corrected. "You were _arguing_ with her; I know the difference."

"The thing is though, Doctor," Jethro and Sky agreed, "you've been loving this."

"Oh, Jethro, not you." The Doctor and Sky snapped, but Jethro and Sky pressed pointedly: "No, but ever since all the trouble started, you've been loving it. Even though your girlfriend was clearly frightened."

He nodded at Terry, and the others realized the boy was right while Hobbes and Sky agreed: "It has to be said, you do seem to have a certain glee."

"All right, I'm interested." The Doctor and Sky admitted quickly, not wanting this to get worse. "Yes, I can't help it. Because whatever's inside her, it's brand new, and that's fascinating."

"What, you wanted this to happen?" Val and Sky demanded, and the Doctor and Sky exclaimed: "No! Look, why would I _want_ it if, as Jethro has cleverly pointed out, Terry doesn't like what's happening?"

"You didn't seem to care what she thought two minutes ago, Doctor." Claude and Sky observed, and the Doctor shot the man a dark look.

Hobbes suddenly chimed in again, frowning as he and Sky asked: "I'm sorry, but you're a Doctor of what, exactly?"

"He wasn't even booked in." The hostess and Sky piped up before the Doctor could answer. "The rest of you, tickets in advance. He just turned up out of the blue with her."

The hostess nodded at Terry, while Val and Sky accused: "So you _are_ behind this!"

"No, I'm not!" The Doctor and Sky protested, but Val and Sky shouted: "I bet you aren't even really together!"

She pointed at Terry as she and Sky went on hysterically: "I bet she's just some girl you picked up with your smooth talking before this trip!"

Terry's eyes narrowed dangerously, as did the Doctor's, while Biff and Sky added: "And I bet you planned this with her."

He pointed at Sky, as he accused: "I saw you talking to her, all on your own, before all the trouble. Right at the front, you were talking to that Sky woman, the two of you together. I saw you."

"Stop being ridiculous!" The Doctor and Sky argued, but Biff and Sky shot back: "Then how come she won't say anything?"

He gestured at Terry as he and Sky demanded: "How come she's not defending you?"

Terry kicked the man's shin viciously, scowling as she got her point across silently. Biff yelped, and Val and Sky cried: "Biff!"

"Okay, no violence, and all of you calm down!" The Doctor and Sky ordered, giving Terry a look before he faced the others once more. "Look, Terry's being smart, she's not speaking so she won't get copied. And trust me, that's a good thing. If that thing is learning, and copying us; if it can learn to become us, then the last thing we need is for it to become Terry."

"Oh, because she's so special!" Val and Sky spat, but the Doctor and Sky said, the former very sharply: "YES, she is!"

Val glared at him balefully, but the Doctor continued in a more controlled voice: "And for more reasons than you know. For one, she's very clever-"

"You called us humans like you're not one of us." Jethro and Sky suddenly chimed in.

The Doctor stilled, while Terry winced, and Val and Sky murmured in realization: "He did. That's what he said."

"Is she also not human?" Jethro and Sky asked, nodding at Terry. "Is that it? You can, what, hear each other's thoughts or something? That's why you were arguing, and why it looks like you're communicating even though she's not said a word?"

' _He's really too clever for our own good._ ' Terry thought to herself anxiously, as the humans all eyed them with suspicion and fear.

"Look, that's not-" The Doctor began, and the hostess and Sky exclaimed: "You're all in it, aren't you? You, and her, and that, that thing!"

She pointed at the Doctor, Terry, and then Sky, and Biff and Sky asked: "Do you think we should throw them all out?"

"Look!" The Doctor and Sky interrupted in alarm. "Just…"

He took a deep breath, before continuing more calmly though still anxiously: "Right, sorry, yes, hold on, just. I know you're scared, and so am I. Look at me, I am."

He gestured to himself as he and Sky continued pleading: "But we have all _got_ to calm down, and cool off and think. Because you need me, all of you."

He pointed at them while Terry mentally slapped herself as the Doctor continued: "If we are going to get out of this, then you need me."

"Oh, so now you're the special one?" Hobbes asked incredulously, and Terry's eyes snapped over to him in pure fear.

Jethro had noticed as well, and he turned to look at Sky while Val agreed: "If anyone's in charge, it should be the Professor. He's the expert."

"Mum, stop." Jethro said suddenly. "Just look."

" _Theta, whatever you do, do_ not _say a word._ " Terry ordered urgently, and he glanced at her incredulously and a little exasperated, while Biff scolded his son: "You keep out of this, Jethro."

"Look at her!" Jethro shouted, and everyone paused as they realized what Jethro and Terry had already noticed.

"She's stopped." Dee Dee said, wide-eyed, and Val protested: "She looks the same to me."

She paused as she realized: "No, she's stopped. Look, I'm talking, and she's not."

"What about me, is she?" Biff began, before saying with wide eyes: "Look. Look at that. She's not doing me. She's let me go.

"When did she?" The Doctor and Sky began, and the Doctor frowned as he said: "No, she hasn't. She's still doing it."

"But she wasn't just now." Claude protested, before his eyes widened as he said: "See? She's not doing me."

"Mrs Silvestry?" The hostess tested. "Nor me. Nothing."

"Sky?" The Doctor and Sky said together, and Terry smacked him.

" _Angel, why is she only doing me?_ " The Doctor asked, while Dee Dee pointed out aloud: "She's still doing him."

"Doctor, it's you." Hobbes agreed. "She's only copying you."

"Yes, but why?" The Doctor and Sky wondered, before he looked at Terry sharply as she said: " _Because you were the smartest mind… and her greatest advocate._ "

" _What do you mean?_ " The Doctor asked, when Jethro noted: "You two are doing it again. You're somehow communicating without words."

"Yes, Jethro, you try being in a relationship long enough and you'll know how it works as well." The Doctor and Sky answered dismissively, making the teen frown as he glanced at his parents, while Terry told the Doctor: " _If she evolves to become someone… who would she want to be? And if she tried… who would be the only one to stop her?_ "

The Doctor's eyes widened and he realized-

"Me." Sky announced, before the Doctor said: "Me."


	53. Midnight 4

Terry's eyes widened while there was another moment's silence, before Dee Dee said slowly as she looked between the Doctor and Sky: "Hold on, did she?"

"She spoke first." Jethro agreed while Terry was leveling a dark look over at Sky.

"She can't have." Val protested, but Hobbes murmured shakily: "She did."

"She spoke first." Claude whispered, and Sky said softly as she looked at the Doctor: "Oh, look at that. I'm ahead of you."

"Oh, look at that." The Doctor said slowly, frozen where he stood beside Terry and unable to move as he repeated Sky's words. "I'm ahead of you."

Terry stared at the Doctor with terrified eyes as he stared back at her, fear filling his own eyes as he found himself unable to move.

"Did you see?" Hobbes was saying in a panic. "She spoke before he did. Definitely."

"He's copying her." Jethro added, sounding scared now, and Claude asked: "Doctor, what's happening?"

"I think it's moved." Sky purred, and the Doctor repeated: "I think it's moved."

"I think it's letting me go." Sky added with a sigh, and the Doctor agreed: "I think it's letting me go."

" _Angel! It's got me._ " The Doctor called in his mind, and Terry cried back in utter despair: " _No sh*t, Sherlock!_ "

"What do you mean?" Dee Dee was asking Sky. "Letting you go from what?"

"But he's repeating now." Biff pointed out as he nodded at the Doctor. "He's the one doing it. It's him."

"They're separating." Jethro breathed, and Hobbes called: "Mrs. Silvestry, is that you?"

"Yes. Yes, it's me." Sky answered, and the Doctor repeated. "I'm coming back. Listen."

"Listen." The Doctor finished in a choked whisper, and Terry was frightened as the Doctor cried to her in utter fear: " _Angel, save me._ "

"It's like it's passed into the Doctor." Jethro was saying shakily. "It's transferred. Whatever it is, it's gone inside him."

"No, that's not what happened." Dee Dee argued, but Val exclaimed as she pointed at Sky, who was starting to look and move normally again: "But look at her."

"Look at me, I can move." Sky agreed as she stretched her hand, while the Doctor repeated her words, as in his mind he cried: " _Angel! Help me!_ "

"I can feel again." Sky purred as she slowly started to get back to her feet, and the Doctor repeated: "I can feel again."

"I'm coming back to life." Sky murmured and Terry's heart broke as the Doctor said, his eyes filling with tears as he stared at Terry: "I'm coming back to life."

" _I don't know how to._ " Terry admitted, shaking. How to save him? Should she grab Sky and drag the woman out? But the others wouldn't understand and try to stop her – and Terry knew with her small frame it was doubtful if she would even be able to drag Sky on her own.

"And look at him." Sky added as she looked at the Doctor. "He can't move."

"And look at him." The Doctor repeated. "He can't move."

" _Angel!_ " He cried in his mind, and Terry's jaw locked.

"It's in him." Biff insisted. "Do you see? I said it was him all the time."

" _Help._ "

"She's free. She's been saved." Val agreed, but Dee Dee insisted: "That's not what happened."

" _Help me!_ "

"Thank you for your opinion, Dee," Hobbes interrupted, "but clearly Mrs. Silvestry has been released."

"No." Dee Dee argued, while the Doctor called, his mental voice getting weaker: " _Angel…_ "

"Oh…"

The group looked over at Sky again, as she whimpered, reaching out towards them: "It was so cold."

"Oh, it was so cold." The Doctor repeated, and Sky murmured: "I couldn't breathe."

"I couldn't breathe." The Doctor repeated numbly, and Sky whispered to the other passengers: "I'm sorry…"

"I'm sorry…"

"I must have scared you so much."

"I must have scared you so much." The Doctor repeated.

"See? He's repeating!" Val cried, and Hobbes agreed: "Look, the way I see it, from observation, the Doctor can't move. And when she was possessed, she couldn't move, so-"

"Well, there we are then." Biff interjected determinedly as he glared at the Doctor. "Now the only problem we've got is this Doctor."

"No, that's not right." Dee Dee argued, and Val snapped at her: "And you can shut up."

"But it's not him, it's her." Dee Dee insisted as she pointed at Sky, and Biff growled: "He's repeating, and that's what the thing does, it repeats."

"Just let her talk." The hostess interjected, and Biff scoffed: "What do you know? Fat lot of good you've been."

"No, let her explain." Claude cut in, taking Dee Dee and the hostess's side.

As Biff disgruntledly let her speak, Dee Dee explained: "I think. I mean, from what I've seen, it repeats, then it synchronises, then it goes on to the next stage and that's exactly what the Doctor said would happen."

"What, and you're on his side?" Biff exploded, and Dee Dee protested: "No."

"The voice is the thing." Jethro pointed out, but Dee Dee countered: "And she's the voice. She stole it; that's what the Doctor said might happen, and why Terry hasn't said a word so far!"

"But how did she know that?" Val demanded. "It's suspicious! I say she and the Doctor are conspiring against us, they're making fun of us and going to kill us!"

"We should get rid of them before they can." Biff agreed with his wife, and Dee Dee cried: "You can't do that!"

"You've got no proof." Claude added, while the hostess looked at Sky thoughtfully as she murmured: "She's got his voice?"

"We do have proof!" Val was arguing. "I, I saw it pass into him! I saw it with my own eyes."

"So did I." Biff agreed, and Dee Dee cried: "You didn't!"

"They were so far away, you couldn't possibly have seen it." Claude agreed, and Val snapped: "We didn't even see it going into Mrs. Silvestry at the beginning! But I did see it this time, I know I did!"

"You didn't. You're just making it up." Dee Dee argued. "I know what I saw, and I saw her stealing his voice."

"She's as bad as him." Val snapped as she nodded once towards the Doctor. "Someone shut her up."

"I think you should be quiet, Dee." Hobbes said firmly, and Dee Dee protested: "Well, I'm only saying-"

"And that's an order!" Hobbes shouted, glaring at Dee Dee sternly. "You're making a fool of yourself, pretending you're an expert in mechanics and hydraulics, when I can tell you, you are nothing more than average at best. Now shut up."

"Throw him out!" Biff shouted as he pointed at the Doctor, and Val snapped: "Don't just say it, do something!"

"Oh, I will!" Biff snarled as he reached to grab the Doctor, pushing the others back into the shuttle as he moved.

"Don't you touch him."

The arguing group stilled, before looking at Terry in shocked surprise as she spoke for the first time since Ski had become possessed.

Terry hadn't looked away from the Doctor the entire time the others had been fighting, watching with a breaking heart as he could only stare back at her with tear-filled eyes as he cried for her to help him, his cries getting weaker as Sky got stronger. And her eyes were hard now as she made her decision, somehow getting an idea of how to save the Doctor.

But Jethro, the hostess and Claude – all of whom had still been looking at Sky – saw the way the blonde woman's head snapped over to stare at Terry with a new kind of hunger in those cold blue eyes.

"She's still there!" Claude gasped, but Biff didn't hear as he snapped at Terry while grabbing the Doctor's arms, preparing to drag the Doctor out of the shuttle: "You're next!"

But Terry said darkly, not looking away from the Doctor as he gazed back at her in agony: "You lot want proof? Here's your proof!"

Terry looked right at Sky as she said, her voice getting louder and louder: "You wanted the strongest mind; the most power! Well, come on - come and get it!"

Her voice increased in power at the end, and the passengers swore that for a moment, it was as though the entire shuttle had filled with some kind of warm but electric energy as Terry opened her arms to Sky.

And Sky's eyes widened as she felt the power, and the darkness in Terry's voice; and only she could see Terry's face as the Time Lady looked right at her.

"Oh…" Sky gasped, the Doctor still repeating though his voice was starting to come stronger.

"Molto bene…" Sky murmured as she started to step closer to Terry, and the Doctor repeated: "Molto… bene…"

"Get out of his head!" Terry yelled at Sky, and Sky's eyes narrowed on Terry, while the Doctor choked out as Sky's hold on him started to waver: "No… Terry, no…"

"What's happening?" Val cried, and the hostess shouted: "She took his voice! It's her!"

"And she's going to take her!" Claude agreed as he pointed to Terry, as Sky stared at the Time Lady.

Claude rushed to grab Sky, and the woman let out a startled gasp as Claude hauled her away from Terry and backed towards the back of the shuttle. In doing so, he pushed aside Biff and the Doctor, knocking the pair to the ground while Terry was also shoved aside by accident and she landed on one of the seats.

"Wait, wait!" Dee Dee gasped from where she and the others were deeper inside the shuttle, while Sky shrieked, and the hostess shouted: "Claude, here!"

She pressed the button on the emergency door, and Claude yelled as he backed into the doorway while the Xtonic light streamed in. Everyone else screamed in alarm as Claude began to burn while Sky shrieked and wrestled in the man's arm.

Terry shook her head and looked up to see Sky starting to claw her way out of Claude's slacking grip as the man burnt to a crisp, but the hostess cried: "Oh, no you don't!"

She grabbed Sky from the front, keeping Sky trapped as Claude died.

"NO!" Terry yelled, reaching forward while Sky screamed with everyone else in the shuttle as the pressure wall collapsed.

Sucking the hostess, Sky, and Claude's dead body into space.

The doors sealed shut once more immediately after, and a dead silence fell upon the shuttle, broken only by heavy breathing on all sides as everyone slowly came to terms with what had happened.

The Doctor sat up slowly as Biff's arms fell away. Biff backed away in shock and fear, while the Doctor struggled to get his breathing back as he continued to gasp, trying to shake off the last of Sky's control and tried to slow his racing heart after almost dying and seeing Terry…

Terry had turned slowly in her spot, seeking out the Doctor to convince herself that he really was okay, but accidentally met eyes with Val as the woman stood, shaken, on the side of the shuttle.

Val stared back at Terry, wide-eyed, before she blurted out: "I said it was her."

Terry's face contorted with disgust and terrible sorrow, and Val lowered her eyes in shame as Terry turned her face away.

She finally found the Doctor, and as he stared back at her – both breathing heavily – she broke down.

The Doctor reached forward, coming up next to where Terry crumpled onto the ground next to the shuttle seats, pulling her into his arms as she started to shake while she cried out her bent up frustration, anxiety, fear, and grief.

* * *

 _Twenty minutes later_

The group sat in complete silence, Terry's tears having stopped eventually.

No-one was looking at each other, most of them just staring at the ground or at their hands as they sat – mostly alone though Val and Biff, and the Doctor and Terry together – without saying a word.

"Repeat."

The humans all glanced up as a voice sounded over the speakers, calling: "Crusader Fifty rescue vehicle coming alongside in three minutes. Door seals set to automatic. Prepare for boarding. Repeat. Prepare for boarding."

There was another beat of silence as the rescue ship's message ended, before the Doctor asked suddenly: "The hostess. What was her name?"

The others all hesitated, not knowing the answer, before Hobbes finally admitted: "I... I don't know."

"It was Ayola." Terry replied quietly. "Her name… was Ayola."

They fell back into silence as the others quietly digested this fact, while Terry leant her head against the Doctor as he tucked her head underneath his chin.

* * *

 _Much later_

"What do you think it was?" Donna asked quietly.

She and the Doctor were sitting in a corner of the spa, back at the Leisure Palace resort. The redheaded companion had been there to meet the Doctor and Terry when they returned on the rescue shuttle and it had only taken her one look at their faces before she'd hugged them warmly without a word.

After some much needed comfort, she and the Doctor had settled down to talk about what had happened, the Doctor explaining briefly what had happened out there on Midnight.

"No idea." He sighed now, leaning back in his seat, and Donna asked: "Do you think it's still out there?"

He didn't reply, and Donna moved on, saying firmly instead: "Well, you'd better tell them. This lot."

She nodded at the place in general, and the Doctor agreed with a sigh: "Yeah. They can build a Leisure Palace somewhere else. Let this planet keep on turning round an Xtonic star, in silence."

Donna nodded before she glanced to where the Tardis was parked in the corner of the resort.

"Do you think Terry's all right?" Donna asked quietly. "I've never seen her so shaken."

"… Neither have I." The Doctor admitted quietly as he too turned to stare at the Tardis, where Terry had disappeared into without a word after Donna had hugged them.

* * *

 _Some time later_

The Doctor watched Terry as she sat silently by the console. She hadn't moved since they'd gotten back from Midnight, and it was clear she was still extremely shaken by what had happened on that shuttle.

But the Doctor wasn't sure how to help her, when he himself had been shaken to his core. He struggled for a moment, but he didn't want to be apart from her right now. So he slowly moved over to sit beside her, and after a moment, she leant against him.

They sat for a long time in silence, before Terry whispered at last: "I thought I was going to lose you."

The Doctor wrapped an arm around her and hugged her close as Terry went on, tears beginning to form once again: " _Why_ wouldn't you listen to me? I honestly thought things were going to go wrong, that you wouldn't be saved, and-"

"Sh." He hushed her softly, kissing her head and trying to soothe her as she began to shake. "Sh, it's okay. I'm okay. I'm all right. I'm sorry."

She began to shake as she held back her tears, and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer and letting her lean into his chest.

His hearts tugged as he felt her smaller frame shake tremble him. She was so _small_ , so vulnerable. It was easy, sometimes, to forget just how petite the woman was, given her fiery attitude that more than made up for her slight frame. But now, as she shuddered against him, he could feel all too well just how tiny she was, how easy it would be to carry her.

And how close he'd come to losing her.

Shaking away that thought quickly, the Doctor leant down, kissing Terry softly as he reminded himself that she really was still there, safe in his arms.

She returned it, deepening it as she leant into him, and the Doctor rubbed circles on her hips as their kiss quickly became more heated.

But when she moaned, his eyes flew open in shock; and she broke the kiss as she felt him hesitate.

"Doctor." She breathed, and he gulped.

"Terry-"

He was cut off as she pulled him closer once more, kissing him deeply.

"Theta." She murmured, and the Doctor shuddered at her use of his Academy name.

"Terry, wait." He warned, pulling back slightly and Terry blinked at him. "You… we should stop."

"Why?" Terry asked a little blankly, and the Doctor explained uncomfortably: "Well, you're… a little too close."

He gestured to where she was all but sitting in his lap, and Terry frowned.

"So…?" She belatedly realized what the problem was, and her face lit up like flames.

"Yes, see, so," the Doctor said uncomfortably, "we should stop before we do something you'll… regret."

There was a beat of silence, before Terry broke it.

"Is that… a problem?" She asked quietly, and the Doctor faltered.

"What?" He asked, staring at Terry. Surely, he'd heard wrong.

She lifted her head to look right at him as she said softly: "I wouldn't regret it."

The Doctor swallowed, his mouth suddenly going dry, and Terry asked slowly: "Would it… bother you, though?"

"Angel…" The Doctor sighed, leaning forward to rest his forehead against hers. "No. I wouldn't regret it either. But," he looked her right in the eye, "I'm concerned that you're acting out of fear and guilt. That is not how I want you to make this choice."

"It's not." Terry answered quietly. "I promise it's not, Theta. I… I love you. And I would never take that back for the world."

That broke whatever form of self-control the Doctor pretended he had. Her words, and the use of his name, made him shudder again as he pulled Terry into his arms, kissing her hard.

"Bedroom?" He asked as they broke apart for air, and she nodded.

Not bothering to let her down, the Doctor simply picked her up and carried her as he took her into his room, shutting the door firmly behind them.

*A/N Can I just say, I have such a love-hate relationship with this episode? It's one of the best Doctor Who episodes – especially from the Tenth Doctor's run – but it's also one of the most chilling. And as much as I love the idea, it's also just so terrifying – which makes it difficult to write, because it's hard to capture Tennant and the cast's brilliant acting in a way to do them justice. Hopefully, I've at least passed in my attempt. And yes, I am casually pretending not to notice the bomb I dropped in this chapter regarding Terry's relationship with the Doctor. You're welcome.


	54. Hide

Terry cringed as she reappeared. She had just barely managed to pull on a shirt and hastily grabbed a nearby dressing gown before she'd disappeared, leaving Ten.

Except it wasn't her dressing gown… or shirt. She was ready to hit something, maybe her own head, as she quickly pulled Ten's dark blue dressing gown tighter around her body, her face heating up as she saw exactly where she'd landed.

"Terry?" Clara asked in surprise as she spotted the petite woman who'd appeared in the middle of the Tardis.

Eleven whipped around from his spot at the console, and Terry waved awkwardly as his mouth dropped open when he saw what she was wearing.

"Hello. Sorry... I was… sleeping." Terry muttered as she tried not to look too guilty.

But by the Doctor's red face and Clara's amused one, she wasn't fooling anyone. Not that she really could, given the circumstances.

"Er… I'm guessing you just came from Midnight." The Doctor said, half-heartedly trying to make light of the situation, and Terry cringed.

"Yes." She muttered, wrapping her arms around herself extremely tightly. This was probably her most mortifying jump ever. It certainly wasn't helping that Clara was looking incredibly entertained.

"I'll just…" Terry muttered as she backed out of the console room before she almost fled to her room.

She scolded herself, all the previous warmth from Ten's embrace gone as she was utterly horrified at the state she'd arrived in. And _why_ did it have to be Clara and Eleven? Clara was certainly not going to stop teasing her, while it would be a rather unfriendly reminder to the now married Doctor that he'd basically been with a woman who wasn't his wife. A woman he would have to continue to face, unlike the others before Terry.

Terry berated herself, hating how unfair life was sometimes. It was like the Gods were reminding her that she wasn't his future - as though she needed reminding.

But she paused by the showers, feeling Ten's dressing gown. She could smell him on it, a mix of peppermints and his aftershave, and it reminded her of last night. And even though she felt like she really should regret it… she didn't.

 _'I must be a masochist.'_ She thought gloomily as she finally made her way into the shower.

* * *

"Right," the Doctor said loudly when Terry returned to the console room, freshly showered and properly dressed, "so, Clara and I were just about to go investigate something interesting."

"A ghost, apparently." Clara added, apparently also taking the Doctor's lead in pretending that nothing out of the ordinary had happened – for which Terry was immensely grateful.

Relaxing as well, Terry raised a brow.

"Ghost?" She repeated as she glanced at the Doctor.

" _Is that right?_ " She asked him mentally while Clara nodded as she explained: "Apparently, there've been these disturbances, coming from the Caliburn house. So we were going to go check it out."

" _Well, unless you have an idea on what's so special about Clara._ " The Doctor hinted, and Terry's lips twitched as she fought a wry smile.

" _No… I don't._ " Terry admitted. The big reveal had been set to happen in the last episode of season seven, and that had been the episode Terry had missed when she'd been transported to the Doctor's universe.

"Unless you wanted to do something else?" Clara asked, unaware of the Doctor and Terry's silent conversation.

Terry smiled lightly at the companion as she answered: "No - I like the idea of ghost hunting."

The Doctor brightened as Clara hopped down from the console, announcing: "All right – then it's decided! Let's go catch some ghosts."

" _Yes… and find Emma Grayling._ " Terry added mentally, and the Doctor chuckled.

* * *

 _At the Caliburn House_

Professor Alec Palmer and his assistant, Emma, jumped as someone pounded on the front door of the professor's mansion.

They turned, startled out of the shocking end of their most recent experiment by the unexpected noise, and Palmer slowly made his way towards the door as lightning flashed outside. Whoever it was outside, banged again – more insistently – over the noise of the storm raging outside, and Emma followed Professor Palmer warily as the man carefully reached for the front door.

He pulled it open, braced for anything, before he paused in confusion as he saw no-one there.

"Boo!" The Doctor said as he popped his head around the door from where he'd been hiding on the other side, and Professor Palmer jumped in surprise.

The Doctor chuckled, before he greeted: "Hello, I'm looking for a ghost."

"And you are?" Professor Palmer demanded as he eyed the tall young man in a purple-brown cashmere coat and bow tie in confusion.

Clara popped out from behind the Doctor as she asked: "Well if there's something strange in your neighbourhood, who do you call?"

"Uh, I beg your pardon?" Professor Palmer asked in confusion, and Terry chimed in as she popped out from the Doctor's other side: "Ghostbusters."

Professor Palmer stared at the young man with the two petite brunette women on either side of him, while the Doctor chuckled as he looked at Terry fondly and Terry and Clara beamed at Palmer.

"I'm sorry, who?" Professor Palmer asked, and the Doctor explained as he held out his psychic paper: "I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor what?" Professor Palmer asked suspiciously, and the Doctor shrugged in response as he folded his psychic paper again: "If you like."

He gestured at the two women beside him as he added: "And this is Terry, and this is Clara."

"Hello." Terry greeted while the Doctor pushed his way into the house. "It's lovely to meet you."

She shook the confused professor's hand before she strode in after the Doctor, passing Emma with a nod another "Hello", while the Doctor cried in delight as he walked into the entrance hall of the mansion: "Ah, but you are very different."

He ran over to peer at the equipment set up around the whole room, while Professor Palmer as the man strode into the room as well. Emma hurried in behind him as the Doctor pointed at the professor, adding: "You are Major Alec Palmer."

Terry went over to examine the equipment with great interest while the Doctor walked back to Palmer as he continued: "Member of the Baker Street Irregulars, the Ministry of Ungentlemanly Warfare. Specialised in espionage, sabotage and reconnaissance behind enemy lines."

Palmer blinked, while the Doctor went on enthusiastically: "You're a talented watercolourist, professor of psychology and," he beamed, "ghost hunter."

The Doctor shook the surprised man's hand as he said in awe: "Total pleasure. Massive."

Palmer just looked tired, while Emma piped up sharply: "Actually, you're wrong. Professor Palmer spent most of the war as a POW."

Palmer glanced at her guiltily while the Doctor explained as he turned to Emma: "Actually, that's a like told by a very brave man involved in very secret operations."

He looked back at Palmer as he added in an undertone: "The type of man who keeps a Victoria Cross in a box in the attic, eh?"

He then turned back to Emma as he added: "But you know that, because you're Emma Grayling!"

He kissed the air before her cheeks in greeting as he added cheerfully: "The Professor's companion."

"Assistant." Emma corrected in a mutter, and the Doctor recalled: "It's 1974. You're the 'assistant'," he made air quotes in his tone, "and 'non-objective' equipment."

He made real air quotes with his hands the second time, before adding as he looked at Clara: "Meaning psychic."

"Getting that." Clara answered from where she and Terry were looking at Palmer's equipment. "Bless you, though."

The Doctor grinned as he rejoined them while Palmer reassured Emma: "Relax, Emma. He's Military Intelligence."

He then turned back to the Doctor as he asked: "So, what is all this in aid of?"

"Health and safety." The Doctor answered immediately while Terry and Clara exchanged secret looks. "Yeah, the Ministry got wind of what's going on down here."

The Doctor pointed at the house and the equipment in general as he continued sternly: "Sent me to check that everything's in order."

"They don't have the right." Palmer answered darkly, but the Doctor reassured lightly: "Don't worry, guv'nor, I'll be out of your hair in five minutes. Oh!"

He lit up brightly as he saw something between where Terry and Clara had settled themselves on the desk, and the Doctor cooed: "Oh, look. Oh, lovely. The ACR 99821. Oh, bliss."

He began wiggling the toggles as he sighed happily: "Nice action on the toggle switches. You know, I do love a toggle switch."

He stopped playing with the toggles as he added to his two companions: "Actually, I like the word 'toggle'. Nice noun. Excellent verb."

Palmer and Emma were exchanging looks at his strange behaviour, while the Doctor smacked Clara's hand as he added: "Oi, don't mess with the settings."

Clara raised a brow, while Terry reset the toggle settings for the Doctor while the Time Lord himself pulled out his screwdriver and quickly paced around the room as he soniced the place.

"What's that?" Palmer asked, frowning, and the Doctor answered shortly as he read the readings on his sonic: "Gadget. Health and safety. Classified, I'm afraid. You know, while the back room boffins work out a few kinks."

"In short, he's just showing off." Terry explained to the bewildered Palmer, while Emma piped up curiously as she watched the Doctor: "What's it telling you?"

"It's telling me that you haven't been exposed to any life-threatening transmundane emanations." The Doctor answered as he turned back to the others. "And I am not just 'showing off'."

He leveled a playfully stern look at Terry, who answered lightly: "Yes, you are."

"All right, yes I am." The Doctor replied with a smile before turning to Palmer again as he asked: "So, where's the ghost?"

There was another rumble of thunder outside, as Palmer glanced at Emma, who was watching the Doctor as the Time Lord grabbed a candelabrum.

"Show me the ghost." He said as he held up the lit candles before his face. "It's ghost time."

"Yes," Terry added as Palmer and Emma stared at the Doctor, "he's also a drama queen. Goes with the showing off."

* * *

The group all wandered down the corridors, the Doctor leading the way while Palmer said sternly: "I will not have this stolen out from under me, do you understand?"

"Er, no, not really, sorry." The Doctor admitted as he turned a corner, and Palmer insisted determinedly: "I will not have my work stolen, then be fobbed off with a pat on the back and a letter from the Queen. Never again. This is my house, Doctor, and it belongs to me."

The Doctor gave Palmer a strange look, before he moved on while Clara asked in surprise: "This is actually your house?"

"It is." Palmer answered, glancing at Clara, and the short woman said incredulously: "Sorry; you went to the bank and said, you know that gigantic old haunted house on the moors? The one the dossers are too scared to doss in? The one the birds are too scared to fly over? And then you said, I'd like to buy it, please, with my money."

"Yes, I did, actually." Palmer answered tersely as he followed the Doctor.

"Told you you'd like him." Terry muttered at Clara, who folded her arms as she agreed: "Yes, I can see that."

She then addressed Palmer once more as she informed him appreciatively: "That's incredibly brave."

Emma glanced at the other two women, when something creaked behind them. The three women quickly glanced towards the sound warily, while the Doctor turned to Palmer as he said in a low voice: "Listen, Major, we just need to know what's going on here."

"For the Ministry?" Palmer asked, but the Doctor shot back instantly: "You know I can't answer that."

Palmer hesitated, staring at the Doctor for a long moment, before he finally lowered his eyes as he answered in a tone of defeat: "Very well, follow me."

* * *

Terry shook her head at where the Doctor was taking selfies with Palmer's old camera on the far side of the room, while Palmer was putting up something on a corkboard in the middle of the room.

She then turned her attention back to the two women she was currently sitting with as Clara asked Emma curiously: "So, what's an empathic psychic?"

The Doctor wandered over towards them, looking about the room curiously and opening various bottles and containers as Emma explained: "Sometimes I sense feelings, the way a telepath can sense thoughts. Sometimes, though. Not always."

Clara's eyes widened in awe, when the Doctor suddenly chimed in: "The most compassionate people you'll ever meet, empathics."

Emma smiled slightly, before it became strained as the Doctor added: "And the loneliest."

He frowned, not noticing Clara and Terry shooting him looks as he continued while Emma's hands tightened on her lap: "I mean, exposing themselves to all those hidden feelings, all that guilt, pain and sorrow and-"

Terry elbowed him – hard – in the ribs, and he complained: "Ow!"

"Sorry about him." Clara was saying to Emma, while Terry told the Doctor with a meaningful look towards Emma: "Sh."

The Doctor belatedly realized his faux pas, but he was saved as Palmer called: "Would you care to have a look?"

Terry quickly pulled the Doctor by the hand to go look at Palmer's board as the professor showed them the many photographs he'd pinned on the board, explaining: "Caliburn House is over four hundred years old, but _she_ has been here much longer."

He pointed at a Classic Edwardian ghost photograph as he murmured: "The Caliburn Ghast."

Terry tilted her head as she examined the picture, while Palmer continued: "She's mentioned in local Saxon poetry and parish folk tales. The Wraith of the Lady, the Maiden in the Dark, the Witch of the Well."

"Is she real?" Clara asked as she peered at the photographs from behind the Doctor and Terry. "As in, actually real?"

"Oh, she's real." Palmer replied firmly. "In the seventeenth century, a local clergyman saw her. He wrote that her presence was accompanied by a dreadful knocking, as if the Devil himself demanded entry."

Well, that had explained Palmer's wary greeting earlier after they'd knocked on his front door.

"During the war," Palmer continued as he pointed to a different part of his board, "American airmen stationed here left offerings of tinned Spam. The tins were found in 1965, bricked up in the servants' pantry, along with a number of handwritten notes. Appeals to the Ghast. 'For the love of God, stop screaming'."

He pointed to the note in question, while Clara noted as she looked at each of the photographs: "She never changes. The angle's different, the framing, but she's always in exactly the same position. Why is that?"

The Doctor moved to grab the candelabrum, holding the candles close to the photographs so he could examine them closer while Palmer admitted quietly: "We don't know. She's an objective phenomenon, but objective recording equipment can't detect her-"

"-Without the presence of a powerful psychic." The Doctor finished for the man as he realized the reason for Emma's presence. Professionally speaking, that is.

Terry observed the way Emma was gazing at board while Palmer removed his spectacles to look at the Doctor as he answered: "Absolutely. Very well done."

"She knows I'm here." Emma suddenly interjected in a quiet voice, still staring at the photographs. "I can feel her calling out to me."

The others all turned to look at the woman, and Clara asked as she glanced from the photographs to Emma: "What's she saying?"

"'Help me'." Emma answered.

They stood in silence for a long moment, when Terry felt something move behind her. She glanced back at the doorway to see nothing, but her eyes narrowed when she saw Clara also looking at the doorway with a puzzled and slightly alarmed expression.

"The Witch of the Well." The Doctor murmured slowly. "So where's the well?"

He turned to look at Palmer, who smiled slightly before he turned as he answered: "A copy of the oldest plan that we could find."

He led the Doctor over to a table on the side of the room, where he had the plan open as he went on: "There is no well on the property; and none that we could find, anyway.

The Doctor and Palmer examined the plan again, and Emma wandered over to also peer at the plans as Palmer began to mutter about old theories as he tried, yet again, to see if he could figure out the mystery.

The Doctor meanwhile backed away slowly, before he turned to Terry as he asked quietly: "You coming?"

"Do you need to ask?" Terry answered softly with a small smile, and he grinned.

"Excellent." He answered, while Clara asked, also in a whisper: "Where are you two going?"

"To find the ghost." The Doctor answered as though it was obvious, and Clara snorted as she replied: "Well, good luck with that."

"Oh, come on, Clara." Terry whispered. "It'll be fun."

"Er, no, if it's all right, Clara." The Doctor interjected quietly, and Terry frowned at him. "I'd like to go alone with Terry."

"Doctor?" Terry asked, confused, but Clara just waved them away as she answered: "I don't want to go anyway. But no funny business, you two."

" _She doesn't know you're married, does she?_ " Terry noted, and the Doctor winced slightly as he answered evasively: " _Er, no, she doesn't know the full story with River yet._ "

Out loud, he added quickly to Clara: "We'll be back before you know it."

"Sure you will." Clara rolled her eyes, while Terry frowned at them as the Doctor took her hand and began to lead her away.

"The music room is the heart of the house." Emma called after them.

The Doctor paused as he glanced at Emma in surprise; apparently, he hadn't been as sneaky as he'd thought. But he nodded as he and Terry left, the Time Lady waving goodbye to Clara, Emma, and the surprised Palmer as she went, before she turned with narrowed eyes on the Doctor.

"All right," she whispered as they started down the corridors towards the music room, "so why did you want me alone?"

"Because," the Doctor admitted just as quietly, "there's been something I've been needing to talk to you about."

"What is it?" Terry asked, puzzled, and the Doctor peered around a corner, watching for ghosts.

"Where did you come from, before Midnight?" He asked as he checked the coast was clear, and Terry frowned at his line of questioning.

"I came from the adventure with Vincent." She answered. "And before that, like I told you at Midnight, I came from when we lost Rose the first time and when we first met Donna. Doctor, what's wrong?"

The Doctor peered around another corner as he answered: "Nothing, just curious."

"You're 'just curious'." Terry deadpanned. "So you dragged me out alone, and now you're avoiding my eyes, because you're 'just curious'?"

He sighed, before he looked at her properly.

"It's mostly because I wanted to ask you something, and I had a feeling that this you was at about the right point." He explained, and Terry raised a brow as she asked: "So, am I?"

"Somewhat." The Doctor admitted.

"Which means?" Terry asked, frowning again, and the Doctor said: "Let me ask you a question first: have you noticed anything peculiar or strange around you? Say, foggy memories?"

"Well." Terry pondered. She hadn't really given it much thought, nor had she felt anything was particularly strange… but, now that she thought about…

"There was this thing with Donna." Terry remembered. "Well, no, before that too - when Rose was taken away…"

She frowned as she said slowly: "I think… she was pulled in. No, she must have been pulled in since she was lost. But, then she was holding me, so I…"

Terry frowned as she realized something strange after all.

"Doctor, how did I manage to stay out of the Void?" Terry asked, looking at the Doctor, puzzled. "I should have been sucked in before Rose… but I wasn't."

"What do you remember?" The Doctor asked, and Terry answered slowly: "I passed out, and I woke up in the Tardis. But how?"

"Anything else?" The Doctor asked her, and Terry insisted: "But how did I not fall into the Void?"

"Terry, I don't want to accidentally tell you a spoiler." The Doctor reminded. "I need to know where you are, just like you're careful with what you say when it's the earlier me's."

Terry exhaled, pouting slightly, but she went on: "Then, with Donna… well, with her and at Midnight." Terry admitted. "There was a time… when things are a little unclear. I remember thinking I had to stop the Racnoss Empress… but then suddenly the whole place was on fire and flooding, and I had to stop you before you lost yourself to your anger."

The Doctor was observing her with thoughtful green eyes, and Terry asked: "Why is that? Why can't I remember what happened there?"

"And you said the same thing happened in Midnight?" The Doctor asked, and Terry agreed: "Yeah. I was trying to save you, and I think I told Sky to take me instead of you, but, it's a little fuzzy there. And then, I remember Claude and Ayola sacrificing themselves to get rid of Sky."

"I see." The Doctor said slowly, and Terry sighed as she asked: "So, are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Yes, well, you might have hit your head too hard when you fell over in Midnight." The Doctor answered with a shrug. "And I think you went into shock with the fires and the flooding during Christmas."

"… You're lying." Terry said flatly, but the Doctor answered: "It's the only explanation for that."

"And how do you explain Canary Wharf?" Terry demanded sharply, annoyed at the Doctor. Because she could tell he was lying; and she really hated it when he did. At least when he told her 'spoilers', he was being honest.

The Doctor sighed, and he asked instead: "Isn't there anything else?"

Terry narrowed her eyes at him, but he just waited patiently so Terry exhaled sharply even as she thought about it.

She then remembered something she'd been meaning to talk to him about, but hadn't had the opportunity because until then, the Doctors she'd been traveling with had been too young.

"Doctor, there's something else that I've been meaning to ask you." Terry said suddenly, and he raised a brow as he asked: "What is it?"

"Do you remember that hotel, with the minotaur and the fear rooms?" She asked, and the Doctor nodded. "What did you see in your room?"


	55. Hide 2

The Doctor went silent for so long that Terry wondered if he was even going to answer.

"I saw the crack," he answered at last, "the crack in reality like the ones that were caused when the Tardis exploded."

His green eyes then turned to Terry as he asked in a soft and, Terry frowned to hear, sad voice: "What did you see in yours?"

"I saw something in one of the rooms… something strange." Terry began slowly, and the Doctor nodded as though he had an idea what she had seen and was waiting to see if she confirmed it.

"I think I saw Bad Wolf…" Terry continued with a small frown. "Except, she looked different."

"Was that everything?" The Doctor asked, and Terry's frown deepened as she looked at the Doctor.

"… No." Terry answered quietly. "I saw you as well. You were standing with your back to me, facing Bad Wolf."

The Doctor nodded as he sighed, before he told her: "I don't think that was Bad Wolf you saw, Terry."

"What do you mean?" Terry asked with a frown, and the Doctor answered quietly: "Spoilers, Terry. But when you get there… you'll understand Canary Wharf."

He kissed her forehead, and Terry stared up at him with a frown as he looked down at her fondly but with a hint of sadness as he murmured: "You're still so young, Terry. My angel."

"I'm thirty-five." Terry protested, and he just answered with that same soft look in his old eyes: "Exactly. You're still my young angel."

"I'm pretty sure that's what you called me when I was still twenty and in my old body." Terry sighed. "Don't tell me you keep saying that to me, just cause you also keep getting older too."

He just smiled at her, kissing her forehead before he returned to business as he said: "Come on, we've got a ghost to catch."

"Are you ever going to answer my questions?" Terry inquired as they set off again, and the Doctor replied with a small smile: "One day, angel, you're going to be the one explaining it all to me."

"Fine." She sighed, letting the subject drop as he clearly wanted it to. "But when I get there, I'm going to be as cryptic about it as you were now, so remember that."

"Oh, don't worry, angel." The Doctor answered with a chuckle. "I waited two hundred years to get my answers – you won't have to wait nearly as long."

Terry just rolled her eyes in response as the Doctor led the way down the corridors, deeper into the house as they searched for the music room one more.

* * *

They finally made it to a room with a full harp standing in the far corner, and the Doctor brightened as he noted: "Ah, the music room."

He pulled out his sonic, and Terry took the candelabrum from him as he began scanning the floors and the walls as he walked through the room while Terry shivered:" The heart of the house. Do you feel that?"

He addressed Terry abruptly, and Terry nodded as the sonic began to beep and go out. The Doctor smacked the screwdriver, trying to get it to work again while Terry said as she walked over: "The feeling of being watched? Then yes."

"Feels like a funny tickly feeling on the back of your neck, doesn't it?" The Doctor mused as he got the sonic to work again.

He read whatever his sonic had come up with, and then tapped his way around the room while Terry glanced back as she heard the wood on the floor creaking from behind her.

"There's something here." She told the Doctor, while he frowned as he stood in the doorway.

He let out a deep breath, noting the way he could see it appear in front of him, and he muttered as he moved back and forth between the doorway: "Cold spot. Spooky. Cold. Warm. Cold. Warm. Cold. Warm. Cold. Warm. Cold."

"Okay, I get it." Terry sighed. "It's that circular spot in the doorway, Doctor."

"Exactly." The Doctor answered as he knelt down and drew a circle around the area where the air was colder than everywhere else.

Terry meanwhile glanced back again as she heard the floor creaking more heavily by the harp. The Doctor meanwhile had activated his sonic again, and he frowned as he read it.

"This way?" He wondered as he walked out of the music room, and Terry followed him out as she said: "Have you figured out what the cold spot is, yet?"

"No, and I don't like it when you tease me." He grumbled, and she answered lightly: "Oh, I'm just warming up for getting back at you with you dangling my future in front of me and not sharing."

"Then I'll be forced to get back at you by dangling my knowledge of your future in front of you some more." The Doctor countered, and Terry warned: "Oooh, you're playing a dangerous game, Doctor."

"She said as we hunted ghosts." The Doctor noted, just before something banged in the distance.

Terry jumped, visibly flinching, while the Doctor glanced around as the banging noise continued all around the house.

"Now, what…?" He began when he saw the way Terry's hand was shaking just slightly.

"Oh, angel." He murmured, gently taking her hand in his and drawing her close into his arms despite the candelabrum. "It's all right – it's not Midnight anymore."

"I know that." She muttered, but he said gently: "Your mind knowing it, and your body feeling it is different. It's not been long for you."

"Doctor, I said it's fine." Terry repeated uncomfortably, wiggling in his arms. "Now, can you please let go of me?"

He blinked, before letting go of her like he'd been burnt. She tried not to wince at his reaction – after all, this Doctor wasn't hers. Not anymore.

And then they both blinked as the candles were suddenly blown out while a cold wind blew through the entire house. Except, it was more than just a wind; and the Doctor and Terry shivered as they felt the temperature in the house rapidly starting to drop.

The Doctor looked over at the windowpane, where the wood itself was starting to freeze over with tiny particles of ice, before he and Terry looked up again as the loud thumping sounded once more.

"Now, don't panic, Terry." The Doctor began, and Terry raised a brow at him. "Don't panic, no need to panic, it's just a very loud noise. A very loud, very angry noise."

"You're scared." Terry deadpanned, and as the banging started again the Doctor yelped as he hurried beside Terry once more.

"Yes, I am, just a little bit mind, scared." The Doctor admitted. "Don't tell me you aren't."

"Well," Terry answered as the banging continued, "I wasn't that scared after I calmed down..."

"Liar," the Doctor interjected to protest her statement, "if you aren't scared, then why are you holding my hand?"

"Doctor?" Terry asked in response, and the Doctor asked: "Yes, angel?"

"I'm not holding your hand." Terry answered. "And I know you're not the one holding mine – which is why, as I was saying, I wasn't scared… until just now."

The Doctor stared down at Terry, his eyes wide with fear, as she looked back up at him. They turned to look, just as the lightning flashed behind them, throwing up a vaguely humanoid shadow onto the curtains behind them. The Doctor yelled and Terry jumped, before the Doctor did actually grab her hand as he sprinted down the corridor.

"Doctor!" Terry gasped as they ran down into the main foyer - where Palmer, Emma, and Clara had gathered to peer at the equipment - and a strange, black disc of come sort appeared in mid-air, spinning wildly.

"Has this happened before?" The Doctor asked as he soniced the thing, while Terry paused at the bottom of the staircase, beside Clara, and Palmer answered numbly: "Never."

As his sonic failed him, the Doctor ordered quickly: "Camera. Camera!"

He grabbed the camera from Palmer, snapping a quick photograph of the disc, just before it suddenly cracked in the middle.

They watched with wide eyes as the cracks spread throughout the entire disc, getting larger and larger, and the Doctor snapped another photo quickly. They were all so busy staring at the disc, no-one noticed Emma staring in a different direction – well, no-one except Terry.

Terry turned to observe Emma grimly, watching as Emma's eyes filled with tears while she stared at something appearing in the air, a ghostly white figure that was so indistinct it was difficult to even say what gender the being was. It was wandering in what looked like a forest, clearly lost, and Terry watched as it turned its outstretched hand toward Emma.

Clara – noticing Terry's preoccupation – turned to look as well, and her eyes went wide as she called: "Doctor?"

The Doctor turned, before his eyes widened as well as he also saw the figure. He quickly snapped a few photos, while they heard a woman's voice call: "Help me!"

The apparition disappeared, and Emma collapsed backwards. Palmer caught her quickly before she could fall, while there was a loud crack and Terry and Clara both looked up towards the stairs.

"Doctor." Clara called, and the Doctor looked over to where Terry and Clara were staring at the words that had appeared on the wall by the stairs: 'HELP ME'.

It was white, and looked like it had been written in chalk that had faded slightly, and the Doctor hurried up the stairs to examine the words more carefully. They disappeared quickly, however, leaving no trace that they had been there, and they all glanced back to the side as there was a faint whoosh before the black disc disappeared as well.

* * *

Terry stood in the dark room with Palmer and the Doctor, as the former developed the film from earlier that night and the latter wandered about the room.

"I had a little peek at your records, back at the Ministry." The Doctor began suddenly as he glanced at Palmer before going back to examining the photographs hanging to dry around the room. "You've certainly seen a thing or two in your time."

Palmer glanced briefly at the Doctor before looking back down at his work as the Doctor continued: "Disrupting U-boat operations across the North Sea, sabotaging railway lines across Europe."

The Doctor stopped as he came before Palmer, and he looked at the man as he went on: "Operation Gibbon. The one with the carrier pigeons, brilliant. I do love a carrier pigeon."

"Moving on." Terry noted, and the Doctor smiled slightly.

Palmer gave a brief, tight smile, before he answered quietly: "I did my duty, but then so did thousands of others. Millions of others. I was just lucky enough to come back."

"Yes, but," the Doctor persisted as he looked at Palmer pointedly, "how does that man, that war hero, end up here in a lonely old house, looking for ghosts?"

He pointed at the photographs they were developing, and Palmer looked down at the one he was treating in the basin.

"Because I killed," Palmer answered softly, "and I caused to have killed."

He glanced at the Doctor and then looked back down as he went on: "I sent young men and women to their deaths… but here I am, still alive… and it does tend to haunt you. Living, after so much of… the other thing."

He looked back up at the Doctor briefly before looking down again, while the Doctor just watched Palmer with an expression akin to respect. Terry just watched the pair quietly from her place in the corner of the room, a small, sad smile on her face as she watched the Doctor watch Palmer with a new kind of camaraderie.

* * *

 _In the sitting room_

"So," Clara began as she made tea for herself and the shaken Emma, "you and Professor Palmer, have you ever, you know?"

She smiled at Emma as she paused suggestively, and Emma answered immediately but a bit bashfully: "No."

"Why not?" Clara questioned in surprise. "You do know how he feels about you, don't you? You, of all people?"

"I don't know." Emma answered with a sigh. "People like me, sometimes we get our signals mixed up."

Clara looked back at Emma with a raised brow as Emma explained dejectedly: "We think people are feeling the way we want them to feel, you know, when they are special to us, when really there's nothing there."

"Oh, this is there." Clara answered with a snort, and Emma looked at the young woman in surprise, wondering where Clara's confidence was coming from.

"How do you know?" Emma asked as she accepted the mug of tea Clara handed her, and Clara answered softly: "Because it's obvious. It sticks out like a… big chin."

Emma blinked in surprise, before letting out a small snort as she took a sip of her tea.

* * *

 _In the dark room_

"You see," Palmer was explaining to the Doctor and Terry, "I was alone and unmarried and I didn't mind dying. I mean, not for that cause." He added. "It was a very, very fine cause, defeating the enemy."

The Doctor nodded slowly, before he asked quietly: "And if you could contact them, what would you say?"

"Well," Palmer answered without a moment's hesitation, "I'd very much like to thank them."

"Ah ha." The Doctor murmured, raising his brows in surprise at Palmer's sincere response while he shot a glance at Terry.

" _I did say you'd like him._ " Terry shrugged as she spoke in his mind, and the Doctor smiled slightly as he replied: " _Yes… I just wasn't quite expecting it to be for this._ "

Palmer just smiled slightly as he nodded, and the Doctor grinned back warmly. He then picked up the last photograph from the water dish, murmuring: "Ping."

"Who do you think she is?" Palmer asked as the Doctor hung up the photograph to dry, and he and Palmer examined the ghostly figure in it.

"Not what I thought she'd be." The Doctor replied as he frowned at the photograph, and Palmer asked curiously: "What did you think she'd be?"

"Fun." The Doctor answered shortly, before he added: "Can I borrow your camera?"

Palmer handed him the device easily, and the Doctor murmured gratefully: "Ta. Terry?"

He gestured for her to come with him, and with a final nod towards Palmer, the pair left the dark room once more.

* * *

 _In the sitting room_

"What about them?" Emma asked as Clara sat in the seat across from her, holding her own cup of tea. "Terry and the Doctor I mean?"

"Oh," Clara rolled her eyes, "now see, _they're_ complicated."

"They are not together?" Emma asked, and Clara shrugged as she answered: "Well, you see, she's complicated, he's complicated, and together they make an even bigger complicated mess."

"But you do not have ties with the Doctor?" Emma checked, and Clara snorted as she answered firmly: "Not like that, no."

"Good." Emma answered, just as firmly, and Clara frowned as she asked, thinking she must have heard wrong: "Sorry?"

"Don't trust him." Emma advised Clara. "There's a sliver of ice in his heart."

"But… Terry trusts him." Clara objected, and Emma replied slowly: "There is… something strange about Terry. Something… dark. I think I know what you mean when you say they are complicated people; and the Doctor does not trust her as much as you might think. He has… a certain _fear_ for her in his heart."

Clara stared at Emma in shock, before she blinked as the Doctor called from outside: "Clara!"

* * *

The Doctor ran with Clara and Terry, all three huddling under a red umbrella, through the rain and towards the Tardis.

Clara brought them up short before they could reach the blue box, however, and she whispered to her friends warily: "I've got this weird feeling it's looking at me."

The Doctor looked at her in surprise, while Terry sighed as Clara added softly: "It doesn't like me."

"The Tardis is like a cat." The Doctor reassured. "A bit slow to trust, but you'll get there in the end."

He dashed on ahead through the rain to run into the Tardis, while Clara continued to hesitate as she stared at the Tardis.

"Come on, Clara." Terry encouraged. "I promise, she won't bite."

"That's the least of my concerns." Clara sighed as she ran with Terry to the Tardis.

"Now, old girl, be nice." Terry warned as she patted the blue box, before she opened the door.

She stepped through… only for the Tardis to shut itself back on Clara.

"Sexy!" Terry scolded as she opened the door again for Clara, who was looking very put out. "Sorry, Clara."

"I told you she doesn't like me." Clara sighed, before looking around. "Do you have a place to keep this?"

She held up the soaking umbrella to make her point, and Terry sighed again the Tardis while the Doctor called over: "Yes, I've got one over there."

He paused as he saw nothing by the door, and he muttered: "Or I had one. I think I had one."

He began to peer about the Tardis as he told Clara: "Look around. See if you find it."

He then turned to Terry as he asked: "Did I have one? Am I going mad?"

"You were always mad, and Clara don't do that." Terry answered as she grabbed the umbrella that Clara was starting to shake dry inside the Tardis. "Here."

Terry held up the umbrella patiently, and they turned to see an umbrella holder by the door once more.

"Sexy, stop being petty and be nice to Clara." Terry scolded as she placed the umbrella in the holder, while Clara folded her arms and gave the Doctor a pointed look.

"She's like that with everyone." The Doctor told Clara evasively as he returned to the console.

Clara raised a brow, looking to Terry for confirmation. Terry just shrugged helplessly – she had no idea how to fix this since she didn't know why Clara was a mystery either – and Clara sighed before she uncrossed her arms.

"Fine. So, where are we going?" Clara asked as she and Terry walked over to the Doctor.

"Nowhere." The Doctor replied as he began twirling dials. "We're staying right here. Right here, on this exact spot," the lights went out as he pulled a lever down and he quickly raised it back up, "if I can work out how to do it."

Terry took over, flipping switches and pulling levers, as Clara said slowly: "So, _when_ are we going?"

"We're going always." The Doctor announced as he let Terry take over the controls for a bit, giving up when he accidentally switched on the safety gears and made Sexy cross.

"We're going always." Clara repeated flatly, and the Doctor agreed as he dashed off: "Totally."

"That's not actually a sentence." Clara pointed out as she looked between the Doctor's disappearing back and Terry as the Time Lady stood at the console.

"Most of what he makes up on the spot isn't." Terry pointed out as she leant on the console as she finished landing them, while the Doctor ran back into the room with his orange spacesuit, sans helmet.

"Well, it's got a verb in it." The Doctor countered, before he held up his suit as he added: "What do you think?"

He gave a little twirl to add to the demonstration, and Terry shrugged as she answered: "It's not tweed."

"Yes, but the colour's a bit boisterous." Clara observed. "And tweed?"

"You've no idea how lucky you are that he ditched it by the time he met you." Terry answered, and the Doctor said, offended: "Oi! Don't insult the tweed!"

"But, it does bring back memories." Terry went on, ignoring him as she looked at the suit fondly, remembering the last time she'd seen him in it. It had been with Rose, when they'd had the unfortunate encounter with 'Satan'…

Terry frowned. Come to think of it, the Beast had said something strange as well; he'd called her child of Time, and Daemon… come to think of it, she'd heard that name a few times now, too.

"I think it brings out my eyes."

Terry blinked, coming back to reality as the Doctor flaunted the bright orange with a bright smile, while Clara answered flatly: "Makes my eyes hurt."

The Doctor lowered the suit in dismay as Clara just turned away, looking like a little puppy who had been kicked by his owner. The Doctor turned his sad, puppy-dog eyes on Terry, who sighed.

"I think it suits you." She said, and he brightened; before becoming crushed once more as she added: "I suppose anything is better than that bow tie. Or a fez."

"You know, I'm going to remember this." The Doctor muttered petulantly. "And remind you of this in your future."

"Go ahead – I doubt I'll be bothered." Terry shrugged, and the Doctor made another face.

* **A/N Response to Ruth(guest) review** : So, I don't usually respond to reviews on my stories (just a personal thing), but as you checked in as a guest I couldn't reply any other way. And, your really sweet and sincere review made my day so I had to get back to you somehow! First of all, thank you so, so much for the review! It's so encouraging and a huge motivator for me to keep writing when I hear from my readers, so thank you so much for that! I'm also glad to hear you're enjoying the mystery around Terry; all shall be revealed in time ;) Finally, to answer your question-non-question, I update every weekend, and since it's summer I've been updating twice on Saturday and Sunday respectively :) So I hope you'll continue to enjoy, and again thanks so much for your review!

And while I'm at it, a huge shoutout to all my dear readers and especially reviewers! I do read all of them so thank you to everyone who leaves me something to brighten my day!


	56. Hide 3

Terry waited with Clara inside the Tardis, the Time Lady sitting on the console while Clara peered at the door impatiently.

She then jumped as the doors opened once more, and the Doctor re-entered, calling loudly through his helmet: "Back off. Hot suit."

Clara backed away, holding her hands up as though in surrender to show the Doctor she wasn't going to touch his smoking spacesuit while he stumbled inside, complaining: "Hot, hot, hot."

"When are we?" Clara asked curiously as Terry began to twirl the dials again while the Doctor stripped off the suit.

"About six billion years ago." The Doctor explained as he pulled off his helmet. "It's a Tuesday, I think."

"Wednesday; but you were close." Terry replied.

"It's Tuesday now, though." She added as she nodded to the doors as she landed them once more.

* * *

After several more pit stops, as they jumped through the Earth's whole life, Terry landed them one last time while the Doctor suited up in his spacesuit again.

"Back in a mo." The Doctor called as he walked out.

Clara just stood with tight lips and a bitter expression in her eyes as she stared at the Tardis scanner, staring as it showed the dead, volcanic Earth outside.

Terry waved to the Doctor as he closed the door behind him, before she sighed, and turned to Clara as she said: "All right. Talk to me."

"You already know what I'm upset about, don't you?" Clara demanded, turning on Terry with tears welling in her eyes, and Terry sighed again.

"Yes, Clara." She replied. "But I like to think I could have put it together even if I hadn't had my foreknowledge."

Clara pursed her lips, before she conceded that she'd been wrong to accuse Terry. It didn't make her mood any lighter, however, as she demanded: "But then, explain it to me: _how_ are you two okay with all of this?"

It was at that moment that the Doctor returned, having taken his picture once more, and he paused as he noticed the tension between the two.

"What is it?" The Doctor asked, glancing at the Tardis. "Did the Tardis say something again?"

"No, she behaved." Terry answered as she continued to meet Clara's gaze steadily.

"Okay… then what's wrong?" The Doctor asked warily, looking between the two women. Because, they couldn't have fought, right? He'd never seen them argue; they were usually on the same page and ganging up on him if anything. Actually, most of the companions seemed to do that with Terry, it was most disgruntling. Or, it would be if Terry wasn't so adorable in his eyes most of the time.

"We've just watched the entire life cycle of Earth, birth to death." Clara stated, bringing the Doctor back to the situation at hand.

"Er, yes, yes, we did." The Doctor answered, glancing at Terry in confusion as he wondered why Clara was so upset.

"And you're okay with that?" Clara asked him incredulously, and the Doctor shrugged as he answered: "Well… yes."

"How can you be?" Clara demanded, looking from the Doctor to Clara. "Either of you?"

The Doctor shot Terry another look, completely mystified, as he answered: "The Tardis, she's _time_. Wibbly vortex and so on."

"That's not what I mean." Clara retorted shakily, and the Doctor asked loudly: "Okay, some help?"

He looked between Terry and Clara as he asked: "Context? Cheat sheet? Something?"

Terry just looked at Clara, as she said: "Clara? Would you like to say what's on your mind?"

Clara looked at Terry, before she blurted out: "I mean, one minute, you two are in 1974 looking for ghosts, but all you have to do is open your eyes and talk to whoever's standing there."

She continued, speaking faster and faster as her agitation grew: "To you, I haven't been born yet," she looked at the Doctor, "and to you I've been dead one hundred billion years."

The Doctor blinked, realizing what the problem was, and he averted his gaze as Clara demanded while looking between Terry and the Doctor: "Is my body out there somewhere, in the ground?"

"Probably." Terry answered shortly, while the Doctor turned away with a clenched jaw.

"But here we are, talking." Clara retorted, her tears welling up even more though she refused to cry. "So I am a ghost. To you, I'm a ghost. We're all ghosts to you."

Terry just stared back at Clara, as the companion whispered: "We must be nothing."

"No, you aren't." Terry replied calmly, and Clara demanded: "Then what are we? What can we possibly be?"

"My friend."

Clara blinked, startled by Terry's candid response, while the Doctor slowly turned to watch them as Terry continued, looking Clara in the eye: "You're right, it's almost cruel how easily we can fly through time, time where you haven't even been born yet and time where you're long dead."

Terry took a deep breath before she inquired: "But has it occurred to you, Clara, that that might be our curse, more than it is your pain? If you were really nothing, then there would be no point in traveling with you and having our laughs."

The Doctor watched quietly as Terry continued: "You ask how we can be unaffected – but the truth is, we're probably the most affected. You say you're alive in the early 2000s, so it's cruel that we can look out without batting an eyelid in the year five billion and know you're probably buried out there somewhere. But, has it occurred to you, that in the year 2000, there are people _we_ knew and loved who are long buried?"

Clara blinked, before lowering her head, as Terry went on – not once raising her voice or even changing it from the kind tone that made it all the more unbearable to listen to.

"Yes, our adventures are only possible because of the Tardis – or at least, the Doctor's adventures are. But even so, we are cursed to live far longer than you ever could, Clara; and the only way to cope with that is to look passed the deaths, to the life that is possible elsewhere, and to continue to hope and be excited by that. Because otherwise, we'd have died of heartbreak long before we even met you."

Clara stared back at Terry, before she nodded.

"Okay…" Clara murmured quietly, looking between her friends. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Terry replied with a shrug as she turned back to the console to take them off again. "It's natural you felt that way; you're only human, after all."

Clara looked at the Doctor, who just nodded back. She looked down thoughtfully at her feet, while the Doctor moved around to hug Terry from the back as she landed them once more.

" _Thank you for saying all of that._ " He told her softly in her mind, and Terry just nodded once.

" _It was only the truth you wouldn't say._ " Terry answered as she pulled away from him.

He watched her go with a sigh as Terry called, gesturing for Clara to follow: "Come on; we've still got a long night ahead of us."

* * *

Back inside the Caliburn sitting room, they all gathered around a projector as the Doctor soniced it on, saying as he showed them the negatives from the camera film that he had put together into a slide show:

"The Ghast of Caliburn House. Never changing, trapped in a moment of fear and torment. But, what if she's not?"

Palmer frowned, intrigued, as the Doctor went on: "What if she's just trapped somewhere time runs more slowly than it does here? What if a second to her was a hundred thousand years to us? And what _if_ somebody has a magic box - a blue box, probably - what if said somebody could take a snapshot of her, say, every few million years?"

He flipped through the slides, before finally coming upon the last one which showed a clear image of a dark-skinned woman in a white overall, running across the Earth's surface.

Emma's lips parted slightly in understanding while Clara's eyes widened, and the Doctor murmured: "She's not a ghost. But she's definitely a lost soul."

He stepped up to the projector as he explained: "Her name is Hila Tacorian."

He soniced the projector so that it zoomed in on the woman as he went on: "She's a pioneer, a time traveller, or at least she will be in a few hundred years."

"Time travel's not possible." Palmer protested. "The paradoxes-"

"-Resolve themselves, by and large." The Doctor finished firmly.

"How long has she been alone?" Emma asked softly, pityingly… and empathetically.

Terry looked at the woman, while the Doctor explained: "Well, time travel's a funny old thing. I mean, from _her_ perspective, she crash landed, well," he checked his watch, "three minutes ago."

"Crash landed?" Emma repeated incredulously as she looked at the Doctor. "Where?"

"A pocket universe." Terry explained, and the Doctor added: "It's a distorted echo of our own. They happen sometimes but never last for long."

The Doctor blew up a blue balloon, and then a red one for visual purposes to help the others understand as he said: "Our universe."

He held up the blue balloon.

"Hila Tacorian's here," he held up the red balloon, "in a pocket universe."

He then looked right at Emma as he added: "You're a lantern, shining across the dimensions, guiding her home, back to the land of the living."

He brought the balloons next to each other, letting them touch as he made his point. Palmer looked from the balloons to Emma, while Emma stared in awe at the Doctor, before she laughed a little as the Doctor let the air out of the balloons with the sound of a small raspberry.

"But what's she running from?" Clara piped up with a frown, and the Doctor answered as he clicked his fingers at her: "Well, that's the best bit. We don't know yet. Shall we see?"

He clicked onto the next slide, and they got their answer. Well, partly.

"Oh." The Doctor muttered as they all stared in shock at the blurry creature that was coming out from behind a tree near Hila in the pocket dimension forest.

"What is that?" Clara asked slowly, and the Doctor answered quietly: "I don't know."

He then clapped his hands as he added lightly, turning back to the group: "Still, not to worry."

"So, what do we do?" Emma asked, still staring at the picture, and the Doctor corrected as he looked at her: "Not we, you."

Emma looked at him, stunned, as did Palmer.

"You save Hila Tacorian because you are Emma Grayling." The Doctor said firmly as he walked up to Emma. "You are the lantern. The rest of us are just along for the ride, I'm afraid."

He patted her shoulders reassuringly – though it didn't really help as Emma remained frozen in shock – before he turned to the others as he continued: "We need some sturdy rope and a blue crystal from Metebelis Three."

Terry held it up from where she'd packed it earlier from the Tardis, and the Doctor beamed at her.

"Excellent; you can always count my angel to rise up to the occasion." The Doctor added to Palmer, who blinked. "We'd also need some Kendal Mint Cake."

Terry produced that too, and the Doctor beamed at her.

"You are absolutely brilliant." The Doctor announced, while Palmer shook his head, bewildered.

"Sorry," he interjected, "but where was she carrying all that?"

"I have very big petticoats." Terry deadpanned, while the Doctor piped up: "You wouldn't happen to have-?"

Terry held up the cords that would link the Tardis power source to the crystal, and the Doctor beamed while Palmer shook his head in disbelief and Emma stared.

* * *

As the three friends ran up to plug the cord into the Tardis, Clara asked the Doctor and Terry, now that they were away from Emma and Professor Palmer: "Can't you just, you know?"

"What?" The Doctor asked, glancing at her, and Clara shrugged as she suggested: "Fly the Tardis into the parallel universe?"

"Ah, it's not a parallel universe." The Doctor corrected.

"It's a _pocket_ universe. Plus, it is collapsing. I mean, the Tardis could get in there all right, but entropy would bleed her power sources, you see? Trap her there until the entire universe decayed back into the quantum foam. Which would take about… three minutes, give or take, you know."

"What he means is," Terry summarized, "no, we can't fly the Tardis in. Unless we really, really have to."

* * *

The Doctor finished setting up his device, plugging a white, elongated crystal object into the top and lighting it up as it connected with the energy from the Tardis.

"What is that?" Clara asked curiously as she reached to touch the glowing crystal, but the Doctor smacked her hand as he answered: "A subset of the Eye of Harmony."

Clara frowned, and she began: "I don't-"

"Of course you don't." The Doctor answered shortly. "Be weird if you did. I barely do myself. Right."

He turned and walked across to grab a headset attached to the other end of his device as he called Emma: "You, sit down."

Emma looked at him, startled, before she did as she was told while the Doctor picked up the golden headset with the blue crystal from Metebelis Three set into the centre as he said proudly: "All the way from Metebelis Three."

He placed the headset on Emma's head, and the woman asked a little nervously: "What does it do?"

"It amplifies your natural abilities," the Doctor answered as he soniced around the mess that was his gadget equipment – which included at least ten different clocks -, "like a microphone, or a pooper scooper."

"What exactly is this arrangement?" Palmer asked doubtfully as he, too, looked around at all the clocks that were wired to the Doctor's machine. The thing that still baffled him the most, however, was how Terry had managed to carry all these clocks in her so-called petticoats. He wasn't even sure the woman was wearing any.

"A psychochronograph." The Doctor answered Palmer, and the professor pointed out: "Forgive me, but isn't it all a bit well, make do and mend?"

"Non-psychic technology won't work where I'm going." The Doctor replied as Terry helped him put on a parachute harness. "Listen, all I need to do is dive into another dimension, find the time traveller, help her escape the monster, get home before the entire dimension collapses, and Bob's your uncle."

"That's the wrong buckle, sweetie." Terry pointed out, and he looked down to see he was buckling up the harness all wrong.

"Bugger." He sighed, before looking over at Emma as she asked in a forcefully neutral voice: "Doctor, will it hurt?"

As Terry fixed his buckles for him, the Doctor reassured Emma: "No. Well, yes."

Emma looked up fearfully while Palmer shot the Doctor an appalled look as the Doctor rambled: "Probably. A bit. Well, quite a lot. I don't know. It might be agony. To be perfectly honest, I'll be interested to find out."

"And, I think you should shut up." Terry noted as she finished fixing the Doctor's buckles. He nodded sheepishly, while Emma looked to Palmer for support and reassurance.

" _And Theta – try to be careful._ " Terry added mentally, and the Doctor smiled.

" _I always come back to you, don't I?_ " He joked, but she pointed out flatly: " _It's the other way around. So be there for when I come back._ "

" _Always._ " He promised, and she gave him a sharp look.

Stepping back from him, she added quickly: " _I meant, you need to be there for River._ "

The Doctor just nodded silently, before he turned to Emma as the woman said: "I'm ready."

"Okay. You've got this, Emma." The Doctor encouraged.

Emma closed her eyes, and she began: "I'm talking to the lost soul that abides in this place."

As nothing happened, Emma continued: "I'm speaking to Hila Tarcorian."

The clocks on the machine instantly started to go backwards, and Terry pointed to the middle of the room as the black disc from before appeared once more. Everyone turned to stare at it as the disc cracked again, before it shattered into a blinding white light portal and a strong wind blew through the room.

"See?" The Doctor called above the wind as he grabbed his rope. "The Witch of the Well! It's a wormhole! A reality well! A door to the echo universe."

He looked at Emma as he checked: "Ready?"

"Ready!" She shouted back, and the Doctor turned back to the wormhole.

He took a deep breath, cracking his neck before he murmured: "Geronimo."

And with that, he ran at the wormhole, throwing himself into it and they all watched as he disappeared, while the rope continued to unwind from the winch as the Doctor fell deeper into the pocket universe.

"Will he be okay?" Clara called over the sound of the wind that continued to blow wildly all around them, and Terry answered: "I wouldn't have let him go in there alone if he wouldn't be!"

They waited, counting the seconds, and as they hit a minute, Terry urged: "Emma, call him. Help him find his way back."

Emma nodded, and she called: "Doctor! Doctor! Come home! Doctor, come home! Doctor, we're here!"

There was still no response, but Terry urged: "Don't give up, Emma! Not just yet!"

Emma cried out as she felt her strength wane, but she called again: "Doctor! Doctor!"

"Come on, Doctor." Clara whispered anxiously, and Emma cried out again.

"Emma, hang on." Terry urged, but Emma cried: "I'm not strong enough!"

"Just a few more seconds!" Clara shouted desperately, and Emma screamed.

Palmer flinched, but Terry held him back as Emma screamed in utter pain.

"Wait!" Terry urged, and he cried: "She's hurting!"

"Not yet!" Terry insisted, as Emma screamed.

The winch suddenly dinged as something tugged it three times from inside the pocket universe, and Terry quickly let Palmer go as she helped him wind the rope back in quickly.

"There!" Terry gasped as a woman – clearly Hila – came flying in, landing in a heap on the ground.

"But where's the Doctor?" Clara cried, when Emma gasped and she fell to the floor.

"Emma!" Palmer cried as he hurried to catch the woman in his arms as the wormhole began to close, and Clara cried: "No!"

But it was too late, and the portal sealed itself once more… leaving the Doctor in the pocket universe.

"Oh, no, no, no." Clara gasped, before turning on Emma and she cried as she ran towards the collapsed woman: "Wake up! Wake up! Open the thing."

"I'm sorry." Emma cried, and Palmer shushed: "Don't be sorry. Don't be. What you did-"

"Wasn't enough." Clara interrupted sharply. "She needs to do it again."

"Clara, calm down." Terry interjected, while Palmer argued as he held Emma close to his chest: "She can't. Look at her."

"She has to!" Clara cried, and Terry said loudly: "Clara!"

Clara whirled on her friend, eyes wide and anxious, but she calmed down slightly as she saw Terry's calm demeanour.

"Now, you can think clearly." Terry said, relieved, and Clara cried: "What do we do, though? We can't leave him."

"Of course we can't." Terry answered. "But-"

She broke off as she felt herself being pulled away, and Terry sighed in annoyance: "Oh, really, _now_?"

"No, Terry, no, you can't leave!" Clara cried desperately, but Terry reminded her gently: "We can't use the Tardis, unless we absolutely have to."

"She hates me!" Clara yelled in despair, but Terry smiled as she corrected: "She doesn't understand you – but she will never let the Doctor die. You just have to convince her to let you help her."

"What's that mean?!" Clara yelled. "You're getting almost as cryptic as the Doctor! Terry!"

And Terry had to laugh as she disappeared, knowing Clara would work it out fine. Even with a little cheek from the Tardis.


	57. The Lodger

Terry stumbled as she landed, looking around in confusion as she heard the Tardis wheezing.

"Doctor?" She asked, turning to look just as the Tardis seemingly appeared… and then dematerialized again.

"Doctor?" She wondered, staring as the Tardis disappeared. Had… she just been left stranded? No, Terry realized as she looked around at the small British town she found herself in.

' _I'll just go check if there's that advertisement for a flat mate._ ' Terry thought to herself as she started off down the street. ' _Hopefully, I'm right about where and when I think I am._ '

* * *

 _Craig's flat_

"Oh, that was incredible." Craig said in appreciation as he set his polished plate down on the coffee table, having demolished the omelet the Doctor had whipped up for them.

The Doctor just sat casually in the armchair while Craig settled into his sofa as he said to the Doctor: "That was absolutely brilliant. Where did you learn to cook?"

"Paris, in the… eighteenth century." The Doctor replied, frowning slightly as he corrected quickly: "No, hang on, that's not recent, is it? Seventeenth?"

Craig gave him a funny look as the Doctor quickly amended: "No, no, no. Twentieth. Sorry, I'm not used to doing them in the right order."

Craig stared at him for a moment, before he asked bluntly: "Has anyone ever told you that you're a bit weird?"

The Doctor smiled slightly as he replied: "They never really stop."

He then sniffed, and asked as he switched topics: "Ever been to Paris, Craig?"

"Nah." Craig answered as he set his head back against his sofa. "I can't see the point of Paris. I'm not much of a traveller."

"I can tell from your sofa." The Doctor observed, and Craig looked down in surprise as he repeated in confusion: "My sofa?"

"You're starting to look like it." The Doctor pointed out bluntly.

Craig looked back at the Doctor incredulously, laughing without humour as he said sarcastically: "Thanks, mate, that's lovely. No, I like it here."

Craig began to fidget with the pink keys in his hands as he continued while looking around his flat fondly: "I'd miss it, I'd miss-"

"Those keys." The Doctor interjected.

Craig turned to him in surprise, asking: "What?"

"You're sort of… fondling them." The Doctor observed, and Craig quickly dropped them as he protested: "I'm holding them."

"Right." The Doctor muttered, while Craig said quickly as he got up: "Anyway. These," he grabbed another set of keys from the decorative bowl near his flat entrance, "these are your keys."

He dangled the keys before the Doctor, who brightened as he asked: "I can stay?"

He got up to face Craig once more, while the man chuckled: "Yeah, you're weird and you can cook. It's good enough for me. Right."

He held up each individual key as he explained: "Outdoor, front door, your door."

"My door." The Doctor repeated excitedly as he took the keys. "My place. My gaff. Ha ha! Yes. Me with a key."

The Doctor beamed, and Craig raised his brows before shrugging off the Doctor's eccentricity.

"And listen," Craig added instead in a serious voice, "Mark and I, we had an arrangement where if you ever need me out of your hair, just give me a shout, okay?"

He winked at the Doctor, who winked back good naturedly… before he asked, puzzled: "Why would I want that?"

Craig blinked, before he answered pointedly: "Well, in case you want to bring someone round. A girlfriend or," he glanced the Doctor up and down, "a boyfriend?"

"Oh!" The Doctor lit up with understanding. "No, that's all right, I think-"

They were interrupted as the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Craig wondered as he turned, heading for the front door while the Doctor also cocked his head curiously.

"Your Sophie?" The Doctor suggested, popping his head into the entry hall after Craig, and Craig snorted as he went to open the front door: "Yeah, first of all, she's not _my_ Sophie."

The Doctor raised a brow at that.

"And secondly," Craig went on, "she was busy, that's why she had to leave early."

It was as he finished speaking that he opened the door, and Craig blinked as he looked down at the petite brunette woman standing on his doorstep.

"Oh, hello. You must be Craig." Terry greeted as Craig looked at her in confusion. "Is the Doctor here, yet?"

"Angel!" The Doctor beamed, bounding up to greet her and pushing Craig out of the doorway as he did.

Terry smiled as she answered warmly: "Doctor. I see you're already here."

"Yes, yes, look, Craig just gave me my keys! I have a room now." The Doctor boasted excitedly as he dangled the keys in front of Terry's face, and she answered patiently: "That's wonderful, Doctor."

"Wait, hang on." Craig interrupted, and the pair looked at him. "Who is she?"

"Oh, sorry, I haven't introduced myself." Terry apologized. "Terry Storm – I'm with the Doctor."

"He didn't mention you'd be coming." Craig said, glancing at the Doctor, and Terry answered with a chuckle: "Well, he can be a bit on the fly, and forgetful about the important details."

"Well, but, it's kind of late, and-" Craig began, but the Doctor interrupted: "Oh, don't worry, Craig, she's going to be living with me."

"What?" Craig gaped, but Terry added smoothly: "You won't even know I'm here, Craig, trust me. And I'll even keep the Doctor out of trouble and out of your hair."

"See, Craig, there you have it." The Doctor beamed while Craig continued to look overwhelmed. "Now you've got a male flat mate, and a young professional. It's an incredible deal."

"I, I suppose." Craig said, still looking a little doubtful, but the Doctor beamed: "Wonderful. Now, angel, let's get you settled in."

"Do you also not have any luggage?" Craig asked, glancing at Terry's empty hands, but she waved it off as she answered lightly: "Oh, it'll get here with the Doctor's."

"Huh." Craig said blankly, as the Doctor led Terry down the hall to the bedroom, when he added suddenly to Craig: "By the way, the rot."

He gave Craig a serious look as he warned: "I've got the strangest feeling we shouldn't touch it."

And with that, he steered Terry into what was now their room, shutting the door and leaving a very confused Craig behind.

"Now, Terry, when did you get here?" The Doctor asked, and Terry shrugged as she answered: "Earlier this afternoon? I showed up right in time to see the Tardis materialize and then disappear almost instantly, so I looked at the flats-for-rent advertisements outside the paper shop window to find you."

"Ah! Brilliant, as always." The Doctor nodded. "So, you know what's wrong with the Tardis, then?"

"Yes." Terry agreed. "But before you ask, no, it's spoilers. And, speaking of the Tardis, shouldn't you be checking in on Amy?"

"Oooh, yes, quite right." He remembered, switching on the Bluetooth-like device in his ear.

"Earth to Pond," the Doctor called as he flopped onto the bed, "Earth to Pond. Come in, Pond."

Terry watched as the Doctor then flinched, grimacing as he touched the device in his ear as he complained: "Could you not wreck my new earpiece, Pond?"

Terry leant in, trying to hear but without much success as the Doctor asked: "How's the Tardis coping?"

Ha paused, before frowning as he sat up, noting: "Ooo, nasty. She's locked in a materialisation loop, trying to land again, but she can't."

He pouted as Amy said something, before he looked up at the ceiling – where the upstairs flat was – as he murmured: "I don't know what it is yet. Anything that can stop the Tardis from landing is big. Scary big."

He looked at Terry, who shrugged. Technically, he had every right to be scared; but, she knew things worked out. Hopefully. Though Terry knew she needed to be very careful not to be drawn upstairs. That could be very disastrous.

"Hint?" The Doctor asked Terry, not satisfied with her noncommittal shrug, and Terry answered rhetorically: "What do people who are unhappy with their lives want?"

"A tub of ice-cream?" The Doctor suggested, and Terry chuckled and shook her head as she answered: "Well, sometimes; but I meant, they want an escape."

The Doctor frowned, before saying into his earpiece: "Yes, of course it's Terry."

He then winced as Amy yelled at him for not telling her sooner, before telling Terry: "Amy says 'hi'."

"Hey, Amy." Terry called cheerfully, before the Doctor said to Amy impatiently: "No, you know she can't tell us. And I can't go up there until I know what it is and how to deal with it."

He glanced up towards the ceiling again as he added: "And it is vital that this man upstairs doesn't realise who and what I am. So."

He bounced back up onto his feet as he declared: "No sonicing, no advanced technology. I can only use this," he tapped his earpiece, "because we're on scramble. To anyone else hearing this conversation, we're talking absolute gibberish."

The Doctor paused again as Amy said something before he scoffed: "Oh, shush, that is not true. And Terry appreciates my ramblings, right Terry?"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Doctor." Terry answered cheekily, and he wagged a finger at her as he warned: "Watch it, Miss Saucy."

He then returned to his conversation with Amy as he finished cheerfully: "Now all I've got to do is pass as an ordinary human being. Simple."

He pulled out a pair of old-fashioned sunglasses, placing it on his nose as he asked rhetorically: "What could possibly go wrong?"

Terry snorted, while the Doctor paused as Amy said something.

"So you're just going to be snide." He complained to Amy while he gave Terry a pout. "You two are certainly no help; don't you have any helpful tips?"

"Lose the bow tie." Terry replied at the same time Amy said something similar.

"Bow ties are cool." The Doctor answered as he straightened said accessory. "You're just jealous."

"No, I really don't think I am." Terry observed, but the Doctor whined: "Come on, Terry, Amy, I'm a normal bloke. Tell me what normal blokes do."

Terry shrugged while Amy replied in the Doctor's ear.

"I could do those things." The Doctor answered as he wandered about the room. "I don't, but I could."

Terry lifted a brow before she and the Doctor looked up as there was a loud bang upstairs.

"Hang on." The Doctor muttered, before he frowned and called: "Wait, wait, wait. Amy?"

"Doctor, your watch." Terry told him as she nodded to his wrist.

The Doctor looked down and watched as the hands on his wristwatch went back and forth over the last few seconds continuously.

"Interesting." The Doctor murmured. "Localised time loop."

Terry nodded, as the Doctor looked thoughtful while he murmured to Amy: "Time distortion. Whatever's happening upstairs is still affecting you."

His eyes drifted up again, staring at the ceiling and Terry pursed her lips. She so badly wanted to go upstairs and stop what was happening, but that was probably a terrible idea.

She sighed as the Doctor replied to something Amy said: "My end's good."

Terry looked over as the Doctor began reassuring quickly: "No, no, no, not really. Just keep the zigzag plotter on full. That'll protect you."

"Yeah right." Terry muttered, and the Doctor paused as he glanced at Terry.

"Amy, are you standing with the door behind you?" He asked in answer to something Amy said, while he said telepathically: " _I can't exactly tell her that there's nothing she can do and that she'll likely be lost in space at this rate._ "

"True." Terry sighed, while the Doctor directed Amy: "Okay, take two steps to your right and pull it again. Now," the Doctor stopped pacing, "I must not use the sonic."

He turned to Terry as he continued: "We've got work to do. Need to pick up a few items."

Terry nodded in understanding, and she said lightly as she hopped up from the bed: "Shopping?"

"Shopping." The Doctor agreed.

* * *

 _The next morning_

Terry tilted her head as she examined the things they had bought the previous night, squinting slightly through one eye as she began to design what she and the Doctor had to build in her mind's eye.

It was a little difficult, though, when she could hear the Doctor singing loudly in the shower just down the hallway. He wasn't bad, but it was clear he was just messing around as he sang horribly off-key for the climax, purposefully warbling over-dramatically.

Terry winced, especially when she heard Craig call a little impatiently: "Doctor? How long are you going to be in there?"

Terry then looked up as she heard another set of bangs from upstairs. With a sigh, she figured she should call the Doctor out of the shower – not that Craig _needed_ their help, but just to make sure he didn't accidentally pick up his sonic when he rushed to Craig's 'aid'.

She therefore opened the bedroom door and had just stepped out when there was a dull thud from inside the bathroom.

"Doctor?" She called, puzzled as to what the noise could be, when the bathroom door flew open and the Doctor came hurrying out with only a towel around his waist. Which he promptly dropped in his haste.

"Whoops." He muttered as he picked his towel back up and ran down the hallway, leaving a blushing Terry behind.

He hadn't noticed her there in his hurry, while Terry blinked after the very abrupt and very clear view she'd had of the Doctor's naked rear. She shook her head – really, he was so hopeless sometimes.

It also tugged her insides, because it hadn't been that long before that she'd first seen the Doctor in all his… glory. But this was a different Doctor, and… wouldn't be hers in the future. She tried to focus on that to cool her embarrassment, but it also made her hearts ache – and she wasn't sure which was better.

With a sigh, Terry slipped into the bathroom, grabbing the Doctor's abandoned sonic screwdriver, and she pocketed it as she wandered down the hallway towards the entrance hall.

She arrived just in time to see the Doctor air kissing both of a sweet-looking blonde woman's cheeks.

"Oh." The woman gasped, startled by the Doctor's strange greeting and his appearance as he was still dripping wet from his shower and wearing only a towel around his waist. "Oh."

"Sorry, he's Swedish." Terry said as she came up behind the Doctor. "You must be Sophie?"

She held out a hand to Craig's not-so-secret crush as she spoke, and Sophie took it dazedly.

"Er, yes." Sophie answered. "Sorry, and you are?"

"Terry Storm." Terry answered as she let go of Sophie's hand. "I'm with the Doctor."

"Oh! Oh, hello." Sophie answered as she looked between the Doctor and Terry. "Um, sorry, you're together, together?"

"Yes." Terry answered easily, while the Doctor beamed beside her.

"I see." Sophie smiled, looking a little wistful, and Terry suppressed a grin.

Sophie and Craig were such a cute couple, she was really looking forward to when they actually got together. But, until then, it was adorable to watch them tip-toe around each other as well.

Sophie nodded at them as she passed the couple to enter Craig's flat, and Terry and the Doctor popped their heads inside as well, just in time to hear Craig saying into his phone: "No, Dom's in Malta. There's nobody around."

It was then that Craig spotted them in the doorway, and he said hurriedly into the phone: "Hang on a sec."

Covering the receiver, Craig asked the Doctor: "We've got a match today, pub league. We're one down if you fancy it?"

"Pub league." The Doctor repeated thoughtfully. "A drinking competition?"

"No, football." Craig corrected. "Play football."

"Football." The Doctor repeated slowly. "Football."

" _It's what normal guys generally tend to play._ " Terry hinted in his mind, and the Doctor brightened as he said: "Yes, blokes play football. I'm good at football… I think."

"You've saved my life." Craig said in relief, before he said into the phone: "I've got somebody. Yeah, all right, I'll see you down there."

He then turned and greeted the blonde woman waiting beside him: "Hey, Soph."

"Hey." She answered with a smile. "I thought I'd come early and meet your new flat mates."

"Do you play, Sophie?" The Doctor queried, looking at Sophie, and Craig answered for her with a chuckle: "No, Soph just stands on the sidelines. She's my mascot."

"I'm your mascot?" Sophie repeated, shooting Craig a look. "Mascot?"

"Well, yeah, not my mascot." Craig answered quickly. "It's a football match - I can't take a date."

"I didn't say I was your date." Sophie said, looking a little putout, and Craig said hastily: "Neither did I."

The Doctor raised his brows as an awkward silence fell in the flat.

" _My, my._ " He mused to Terry, and she suppressed a grin.

" _It's much more entertaining to watch when it's not us, isn't it?_ " She noted, and he agreed: " _Oh, yeah._ "

As the silence stretched, and Doctor finally piped up brightly: "Better get dressed."

Terry nodded at Craig one more time as she and the Doctor left the other non-couple for the moment. However, Craig followed them as he said: "The spare kit's just in the bottom drawer."

He made to show the Doctor in the bedroom, but the Doctor blocked Craig's path quickly, excusing: "Bit of a mess."

The Doctor shut the door in Craig's face, before he paused as something occurred to him.

He re-opened the bedroom door, just in time to hear Sophie saying: "You didn't say he was gorgeous. And he's together with Terry?"

"Yeah, I think so. That's what they said." Craig was shrugging back, neither he nor Sophie noticing the Doctor yet.

Terry raised a brow from inside, where she was seated on the bed, as Sophie said wistfully: "He looks at her like…"

She trailed off, and Craig shifted uncomfortably.

It was at this point that the Doctor let his presence be known as he asked Sophie: "You unlocked the door. How did you do that? Those are your keys."

He nodded at the pink set of keys that Sophie had picked up from Craig just now, and the Doctor noted: "You must have left them last time you came here."

"Yeah, but I-" Sophie began, before she broke off to stare at the Doctor in surprise. "How do you know these are my keys?"

"I've been holding them." Craig admitted, before cringing as he'd spoken a little too honestly.

Sophie looked at him curiously, before she turned back to the Doctor as she explained: "I have got another set."

"You've got two sets of keys to someone else's house?" The Doctor repeated with a raised brow, and Sophie answered sheepishly: "Yeah?"

"I see." The Doctor answered slowly, smiling slightly. "You must like it here too."

With that, he shut the door on the other pair once more as he turned back to the room.

"Yes, they are interesting." The Doctor noted to Terry, who nodded, before she reminded: "Shouldn't you put on a shirt now?"

He observed her for a moment before he noted: "You're awfully 'calm' considering I'm basically naked."

The air-quotes were obvious from his tone, and Terry could tell he was amused at her feigned nonchalance.

Terry fought the blush creeping up her neck as she answered: "I've seen it before."

"Have you done Midnight then?" He asked in surprise and her face turned slightly red, but she tried to sound perfectly calm as she replied shortly: "Yes."

"You've seen me naked before then." He pointed out and she retorted in embarrassment: "It wasn't this body! Oh, bloody hell."

She turned around, her face on fire and his eyes lit up mischievously. The Doctor leaned forward, placing his mouth right by her burning ear as he whispered: "What are you thinking about?"

Terry tensed as he brushed his lips just over her ear, and he murmured suggestively: "Does it make you… hot and bothered to see me like this again?"

The only answer he got was the football shirt thrown in his face.

"You're going to be late." Terry muttered, turning away from him and the Doctor frowned.

"It's still me." He complained, although there was a hint of worry in his voice.

Terry caught it and she sighed - yes, it _was_ still him. She knew that, and it wasn't what was making her so uncomfortable.

It was the fact that _this_ body would belong to River; and that made a difference to her.

"Terry?" The Doctor asked, and she exhaled sharply as she heard the uncertainty in his voice. It wasn't his fault that he didn't know where this would go, and there was nothing she could do about that.

Turning back to him, Terry gave him a small smile as she placed a hand on his cheek, brushing back his long brown hair.

"I know." She promised as she stared up into his green eyes while he searched her brown ones anxiously. "Theta," he blinked, "I promise, that's not the problem."

"Then what is it?" He asked quietly, wondering why she looked a little sad as she caressed his cheek.

Terry began to shake her head, and the Doctor caught her hand, demanding worriedly: "Terry, love, what is it?"

"Spoilers." She whispered and he frowned. But Terry just shook her head and stepped away from him, picking up his once again discarded shirt before she handed it to him.

"Come on." She said lightly, ignoring his slight frown. "You really are going to be late at this rate."

He continued to frown at her as she walked out of the bedroom without looking back as she hid the ache inside.


	58. The Lodger 2

Soon, the four of them were walking down towards the park, the two men now dressed in their football gear while Terry and Sophie tugged their jackets on a little tighter against the chilly English wind.

As they approached a group of more men in blue football shirts, standing in a loose circle one side of the field, Craig asked the Doctor: "What are you actually called? What's your proper name?"

"Just call me 'the Doctor'." The Doctor answered easily, and Sophie agreed: "Yeah."

"I can't go up to these guys and say hey, this is my new flat mate, he's called 'the Doctor'." Craig protested, and the Doctor asked: "Why not?"

"Because it's weird." Craig pointed out, but Terry chimed in casually: "Well, you _could_ call him 'Sexy', but I think you'd get weirder looks for _that._ "

Craig choked while the Doctor started laughing, and Sophie asked Terry in surprise: "Is that what you call him?"

"Of course not." Terry replied with a wide smile. "It's what I call his ride."

And with that, the four arrived beside Craig's pub friends.

"All right, Craig." One of the men, a dark-skinned man standing closest to them, greeted. "Soph. All right, mate. Miss."

He nodded at the Doctor and Terry, and Terry smiled back while the Doctor answered brightly: "Hello, I'm Craig's new flat mate. I'm called the Doctor."

He leant in to give the other man air kisses as well, and Terry chuckled.

"He's not from around here." She explained to the man, who was giving the Doctor strange looks. "Terry Storm, pleasure to meet you."

"You too, Miss Storm." The man answered, shrugging off the Doctor's strange behaviour good-naturedly. "And you as well, Doctor. I'm Sean."

They all nodded at each other, now that the basic introductions were over, and as the other team called to see if they were ready to get the game started Sean asked the Doctor: "So, where are you strongest?"

"Arms." The Doctor answered without hesitation, and Craig interjected hastily: "No, he means what position on the field."

"Not sure." The Doctor answered with a shrug. "The front? The side? Below?"

"Are you any good though?" Sean asked, looking skeptical as he shot Craig looks.

Craig could only shrug helplessly, while the Doctor smiled slightly as he replied lightly: "Let's find out."

He glanced at Terry, who gave him the thumbs up as the team slowly started to get ready to move into positions on the field.

"Good luck." She told him, grinning as she saw his green eyes sparkling with excitement at trying something new.

The Doctor smiled, before catching her hand and pressing a quick kiss on the inside of her wrist. Terry smiled as the Doctor winked at her before hurrying after the others onto the field while Terry moved with Sophie to the sidelines.

"You two must really love each other." The blonde woman noted, glancing at Terry.

"I really do." Terry admitted, watching the Doctor with a small smile.

"He really does, too." Sophie answered, that wistful tone back in her voice. "Anyone with eyes can see that."

Terry glanced at Sophie, but didn't get a chance to reply as they joined the other few women standing on the sides to cheer their friends or boyfriends on. Sophie made a few introductions to Terry, the women all nodding amicably, before the whistle blew and the game started.

"Yeah, we're going to win." One of the women on their side cheered.

Terry just smiled, a mixed feeling of pride and amusement filling her as she watched the Doctor get the ball before dashing off down the field, easily dribbling around his opponents.

"That's not bad." Sophie noted admiringly, cheering: "Yes! Go!"

Terry's amusement turned slightly wry, however, as she watched Craig run with the Doctor, calling: "One two. One two."

Of course, the Doctor didn't know what that meant, so he carried on running with the ball, quickly approaching the goalposts.

"Go on, Doctor!" Sophie cheered excitedly, as the other women on the side also started shouting in anticipation. "Go on, Doctor!"

The Doctor scored, and Craig's team and their supporters all erupted into cheers.

"Doctor! Doctor!" Sophie shouted, laughing delightedly as she hugged Terry with one arm. "You're brilliant. You're amazing."

"Go, Doctor!" Terry called as well, as the Doctor searched her out after his goal, and he beamed at her.

And Terry's smile widened as the Doctor kissed his inner wrist before holding it out towards her, clearly a celebratory gesture dedicated to her.

"He's so sweet." Sophie teased in a friendly manner, hugging Terry as the shorter brunette chuckled.

"He is." Terry murmured as they watched the Doctor steal the ball again, running down towards the goals once more.

The Doctor scored yet again, making the team and crowd cheer again while the Doctor's eyes instantly shifted over to Terry.

She kissed her inner wrist and sent it back at him, and the Doctor's beaming smile made her heart thump. She couldn't help it – and even if he was going to fall for River later, Terry decided as she watched the Doctor mime catching her wrist-kiss that she wasn't going to let that future stop her loving every moment she could with the Doctor now.

This time, she really was going to put that behind her – and live in the present.

"Go on, love!" Terry called after the Doctor.

He gave her a slightly startled look, before that beaming smile was back. And Terry smiled as the Doctor took off after the ball yet again, looking like a little boy.

Just as they were about to reach half-time, Craig's team earned a penalty kick. Terry winced to herself as she watched Craig line up to take the kick, while Sophie called excitedly: "Come on, Craig. Show them what you've got."

But just as Craig was about to take the kick, the Doctor came out of nowhere, stealing the kick and scoring yet again. The crowd broke out into shouts of 'Doctor! Doctor!', while the team ran to cheer around the Doctor.

All except Craig, who stood looking a little dumbfounded. Sophie also looked a little disappointed, though she smiled and clapped for the Doctor. Terry felt a little sorry for her and Craig in the Doctor's place, but as the Doctor sought her out again, grinning widely, she had to smile.

She blew him another kiss, which he returned before being drawn back into the game.

He looked so happy, so carefree – which was such a rare treat, despite how happy-go-lucky he appeared most of the time, that Terry simply let herself relax with the Doctor as the game continued.

* * *

 _Later that afternoon_

"You are so on the team." Sean said excitedly.

The game had ended in a landslide victory for Craig's team, and the men were still crowded around the Doctor in absolute awe. Craig sat a little apart on the bench, looking quite annoyed, as the women came up to congratulate the team while the guys celebrated around their team's drink cooler box.

"Next week we've got the Crown and Anchor." Sean continued to the Doctor. "We're going to annihilate them."

"Annihilate?" The Doctor repeated, instantly becoming stern. "No. No violence, do you understand me?"

His voice started to get darker and more dangerous as he continued threateningly: "Not while I'm around. Not today, not ever. I'm the Doctor, the Oncoming Storm, and-"

" _Theta, that's not what he meant._ " Terry interjected in his mind, and the Doctor realized aloud; "-You basically meant beat them in a football match, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Sean replied, giving the Doctor a funny look again.

"Lovely." The Doctor said brightly, ignoring the odd looks – he was used to them. "What sort of time?"

At that moment, Craig opened a can of soda, only for it to burst from being shaken too much inside the cooler. Everyone around him dodged as the soda sprayed Craig with foam, before they all laughed in amusement.

And then, the scene appeared to rewind itself before it replayed those few seconds. And again. And again.

"Oh, dear." The Doctor muttered, and Terry said urgently: "Doctor, Amy."

They walked quickly away from the scene, the Doctor calling urgently into his Bluetooth device: "Amy?"

He paused, before he asked: "What does the scanner say?"

Terry watched anxiously as he listened again, wincing before he said quickly in an unconvincing voice: "Yes, yes, it's, it's good."

"A lot of nines?" Terry asked, and the Doctor nodded to confirm her suspicions while he reminded Amy: "Zigzag plotter. Zigzag plotter, Amy."

He flinched slightly, before he called urgently: "Amy? Are you there?"

" _Theta, what's happening?_ " Terry demanded, and he answered: " _She fell over screaming…_ "

"Amy?" He continued to call aloud, before he sighed in relief.

" _She's answered._ " He informed Terry while he said to Amy: "Oh, thank heavens. I thought for a moment the Tardis had been flung off into the vortex with you inside it, lost forever."

"Yeah, _maybe_ you shouldn't have told her that." Terry muttered, and the Doctor shrugged while he asked Amy: "How are the numbers?"

He paused, and then repeated thoughtfully: "Fives? Even better."

The Doctor and Terry looked back to the team, to see they were back to normal now and sitting around and chatting, laughing while Sophie smiled with Craig.

"Still," the Doctor murmured as he looked down at Terry, "it means the effect's almost unbelievably powerful and dangerous."

"Yes. We should get going." Terry agreed. "Now, tell Amy, before she gets worried."

"Amy?" He called, touching his Bluetooth again.

When she answered, he informed the trapped redhead firmly: "Don't worry. Hang on, okay? You've got absolutely nothing to worry about. I've got some rewiring to do."

With that, he hung up and grabbed Terry's hand as they started off quickly back to the flat.

* * *

The Doctor had just about finished putting his contraption together, and Terry held out a traffic cone for him to place on the top while she balanced on the edge of the bed as she held two pieces of their makeshift shield-machine together.

He'd just taken it from her when there was a knock on their bedroom door. The Doctor glanced at the door, before he asked: " _Who is it?_ "

" _Who could it only be, Doctor?_ " Terry pointed out, and the Doctor quickly moved to answer the door, only opening it a crack so that Craig wouldn't be able to see the mess on the bed.

"Hello, flat mate." The Doctor greeted.

"Hey, man." Craig replied while Terry wrestled with the two pieces, tying a hosepipe around the edges to secure it and keep the machine balanced. "Er, listen. Er, Sophie's coming round tonight and… I was wondering if you could give us some space?"

"Oh, don't mind me." The Doctor answered quickly. "You won't even know I'm here."

There was another bang upstairs, and both the Doctor and Terry looked up at the sound. Terry finished with her part as the Doctor murmured to Craig: "That's the idea."

He then shut the door and ran over to place the traffic cone on top of the machine.

"Yes, perfect! What a beauty." The Doctor crowed as he beamed at the contraption he and Terry had put together on the bed, and Terry chuckled, saying cheekily as she hopped down: "So I've been told."

"Oh, hush you." The Doctor answered fondly, pulling her into his arms. "You are gorgeous, so naturally your creation is too."

"Well, you can take some credit." Terry replied sassily. "You did do some of the legwork, after all."

The Doctor's lips twitched, before he leant in to kiss Terry's neck.

"Theta…" Terry asked slowly, a hint of amusement and warning in her tone as the Doctor's hands wandered. "What are you doing?"

"Well…" He dragged the word out as he nipped her ear, making Terry shiver. "You were teasing me, so I thought I should return the favour."

"How… oh." Terry muttered as she realized how their conversation could have been construed. "That wasn't my intention."

"Hm, that's unfortunate." The Doctor murmured, his breath ghosting over her cheek as he leant forward slightly over her shoulder. "Should I stop?"

Terry's response was to turn and grab him by the bow-tie (maybe they were useful after all), dragging him down to her level so she could kiss him deeply.

* * *

Terry woke up on the pile of blankets and pillows that they had thrown onto the floor when they'd started building their shield… and where she and the Doctor had ended up, considering the bed was taken.

"Doctor?" She called softly when she woke up without his warmth, and she sat up to find the blankets and the Doctor's tweed jacket placed carefully over her.

The Time Lord himself was gone, and Terry pondered for a moment where he could have gone before she groaned.

Sophie. Craig and Sophie – he'd gone to bother them. She'd completely forgotten the Doctor crashed Craig's date in his quest to look for a screwdriver (a normal one). To be fair, the Doctor's lips on her body were more than enough distraction, but Terry couldn't believe she'd forgotten that bit.

Especially considering how the Doctor's conversation with Sophie would end up placing the woman in considerable danger later.

With a sigh and a groan – hoping it wasn't too late – Terry pulled her clothes back on. Scrounging up a hairbrush from inside her leather jacket, Terry made herself presentable while also thanking the heavens she didn't usually wear makeup. She dreaded to think how she might look now if she had been wearing makeup after her and the Doctor's, cough, 'activities'.

Checking herself in the mirror to make sure she only looked at most like she'd just woken up from a normal nap, Terry walked out of her and the Doctor's room and headed down to Craig's flat.

She walked in just as Sophie was saying to the Doctor hotly: "I'm not staying in a call centre all my life. I can do anything I want."

The blonde froze where she sat with Craig on the sofa, her words catching up to her, while the Doctor smiled from where he was settled in the armchair.

"Oh, yeah. Right." Sophie gasped. "Oh, my God. Did you see what he just did?"

She turned to Craig excitedly, who protested: "No, sorry, what's happening? Are you going to live with monkeys now?"

The Doctor meanwhile, brightened up as he spotted Terry in the doorway.

"Angel!" He called happily, while Terry shook her head as she walked over.

"Sorry, you two." She apologized to Craig and Sophie while the Doctor pulled her onto his knees. "I fell asleep, and let the Doctor wander into your date night."

"Oh, no, it's fine!" Sophie answered happily, cutting off whatever Craig had been about to say. "He was absolutely wonderful. I…"

Sophie trailed off slightly, faltering as the idea of leaving entered her head again but was held back as it always was.

The Doctor and Terry both noticed it, and the Doctor murmured kindly: "It's a big old world, Sophie."

He hugged Terry closer into his embrace as he advised Sophie: "Work out what's _really_ keeping you here, eh?"

"I don't know." Sophie murmured hesitantly, but her eyes drifted over to Craig. "I don't know."

"Well, try to live in the moment." Terry advised. "You may find your answer if you try to figure out what you think about most while living in the moment. If you keep finding yourself wanting to go somewhere… maybe then that's what you should do."

Sophie nodded, while Craig frowned as he protested: "But, what if the moment's rubbish? And she wants to go live with monkeys because she happened to be in a down moment-?"

"Well," Terry interrupted with a dismissive wave of her hand, "if the moment is rubbish, then have a biscuit. It does wonders, a good biscuit. "

"Try Jammie Dodgers." The Doctor suggested enthusiastically, while Craig pointed out: "That doesn't even match what you were saying before."

"Doesn't it?" Terry mused. "Shame."

She shrugged before standing up, tugging the Doctor up with her as she reminded: "Now, we'll let you have some peace. Come on, Doctor," she nodded pointedly at the normal screwdriver in his hand, "I'm assuming you got what you came for. See you two later, Craig, Sophie."

"Cheerio, Sophie, Craig." The Doctor waved as Terry pulled him out with her.

He then added to Terry as she dragged him back into the bedroom: "So sorry about leaving you – I was hoping I'd be back before you woke up, but I got distracted when Sophie told me her troubles."

"I don't really mind, but Theta, be careful." Terry warned.

She knew she couldn't tell him why they needed to watch out for making Sophie want to travel, so she said instead: "You don't accidentally want to end up shipping Sophie off to Africa to work with orangutans, leaving Craig alone, do you?"

"No, of course not." The Doctor dismissed with a wave of his hand, which Terry caught quickly before he accidentally hit the carefully balanced contraption in the centre of their room. "But I figure if I push gently, they might realize how much they don't want to lose each other."

"Look who's playing matchmaker again." Terry joked playfully, knowing she couldn't press the issue any more. She would just keep a careful watch on Sophie. "You're such an old romantic at heart, Theta."

"Well, I learn from the best." He answered with a wink. "I'm so happy with my beautiful girlfriend, I want everyone to know the feeling."

"Liar." Terry murmured, pressing a gentle kiss on the Doctor's cheek. "You would do all of it, even if you weren't dating me. It's just who you are – Doctor."

His lips curved up, and the Doctor murmured with soft green eyes: "I'm glad _you_ think so highly of me."

There was something about the way he spoke and a look in his eyes that made Terry pause, cocking her head slightly. But the moment passed as the Doctor got back to business, saying as he moved to wrap the last piece of the shield onto the base: "Ooh, now that's brilliant! We've got shields!"

Terry frowned slightly but let it go as the Doctor called into his Bluetooth while he started their contraption: "Shield's up. Let's scan."

The shield began to spin around slowly about the room, while the Doctor said in response to something Amy had asked: "Upstairs. No traces of high technology. Totally… normal?"

He frowned, and began attempting to pace about the room while dodging the swinging rakes, broom, and oar on their contraption as the 'limbs' swung about the bedroom.

Terry had settled on the floor, deeming it the safest location from potential whacks in the face, while the Doctor muttered: "No, no, no, no, no, it can't be. It's too normal."

Terry smiled at that, shaking her head, while the Doctor paused as Amy said something before he scoffed: "Without knowing and get myself killed? Then you really are lost."

"Theta." Terry scolded, and he moved on quickly as he muttered while staring up at the ceiling: "If I could just get a look in there… Hold on."

He spun around delightedly as an idea hit him, only to hit a rake. Terry snorted as the Doctor rubbed his forehead, while he ordered Amy: "Use the data bank. Get me the plans of this building. I want to know its history, the layout, everything. Meanwhile, I shall recruit a spy."

He turned back to Terry as he hung up on Amy, and he crouched down before as he pointed to his forehead.

"It hit me." He complained, and she nodded as she answered: "Yes, I saw."

The Doctor pouted as he whined: "Kiss it better?"

"What are you, five?" Terry laughed, but the Doctor pulled the puppy dog look and she caved instantly. "Oh, fine. Only because you're adorable, though."

She kissed his forehead, before squealing as the Doctor used the opportunity to wrap his arms around her middle and tugged her onto him as he fell back amongst the makeshift bed on the floor.

"Theta!" Terry scolded, though she couldn't keep the amusement out of her voice nor the wide smile off her face.

"Oops, so sorry." The Doctor replied cheekily as he kissed her nose. "I wonder how on earth that happened."

Terry laughed, shaking her head before she was cut off as the Doctor kissed her again.

* * *

 _The next morning_

Terry made tea in the kitchen – making an entire flask's worth – while the Doctor took a breakfast tray to Craig's room, calling: "Craig? Craig? Breakfast. It's normal – Terry checked. Craig?"

Terry filled the flask as she heard the Doctor enter Craig's room, before he called to her sharply in her mind: " _Angel! It's Craig!_ "

Terry closed the cap on the flask and headed into Craig's bedroom as the Doctor muttered sarcastically while checking a green line up the inside of the Craig's forearm: "'It's an unfamiliar and obviously poisonous substance. Oh, I know what'd be really clever, I'll stick my hand in it'."

He let go of Craig's arm as he smacked the other man's face: "Come on, Craig, breathe."

Terry arrived then, and she smacked a fist down on Craig's chest. Instantly, Craig gasped, inhaling deeply, while the Doctor said encouragingly: "Come on, Craig, breathe. Thems are healthy footballer's lungs."

" _Angel,_ " he called telepathically, " _can you go-?_ "

Terry handed him the flask of tea, and the Doctor blinked.

"Doctor, hurry up, we need to reverse the enzyme decay." Terry reminded, and he asked her in awe as he poured the tea into the flask's cup: "Have I told you I love you?"

"Yes, but you don't have to now." Terry replied firmly. "I could technically have stopped Craig from touching the 'rot', and then we wouldn't need to do this."

"So, why didn't you?" The Doctor questioned, curiously rather than accusatory, and Terry explained: "Because, to stop him I probably would have needed to tie him down on his bed and watch him the whole night so he didn't go touch the rot. That might be a bit awkward and difficult to explain."

"Ah." The Doctor nodded, when Craig groaned.

"Craig?" The Doctor called, turning his full attention back on the man now that Craig was coming back to consciousness. "How are you doing, mate?"

"I feel awful." Craig muttered weakly, continuing to sip on the tea the Doctor was feeding him. "Oh, god… what's the time? I've got to go to work."

"On no account." The Doctor answered firmly. "You need rest."

He tipped the cup closer as he added encouragingly: "One more."

Craig gulped another mouthful of tea as instructed, though he continued to mumble: "It's the planning meeting. It's important."

"You're important." The Doctor countered firmly.

Craig's eyes were fluttering shut again, his weakened body needing to rest to regain strength, and the Doctor murmured as Craig fell asleep: "You're going to be fine, Craig."

Craig's head lolled slightly as he fell into a deep sleep, and the Doctor and Terry exchanged looks.

"You can't get more normal than going to work at a call centre." Terry shrugged, and the Doctor smirked.

"And how do we explain two people showing up to sub for one man?" He asked lightly, and Terry replied teasingly: "You can be my assistant if you want."

The Doctor barked out a laugh, though he kept it soft so as not to disturb Craig, as he and Terry left the flat.


	59. The Lodger 3

It was just past three in the afternoon, when Craig came bursting into the call centre. No-one noticed him at first, as almost everyone was gathered around Craig's work desk.

Terry herself only looked up when she heard the manager, Michael, greet carelessly: "Oh, afternoon."

Craig hadn't noticed her or the Doctor yet, and he began apologizing profusely: "I'm so sorry, Michael. I don't know what happened. I've got no excuse-"

It was at that point that he noticed Terry, and Craig blinked while Terry waved at him blithely as she said into her phone mic: "Well, that's not what my screen is telling me, Mr. Lang."

"What's she doing here?" Craig asked, bewildered, before addressing Terry directly as he asked: "What are you doing here?"

She shushed him as she said into her mic: "If that's your attitude, Mr. Lang, please take your custom elsewhere."

She then hung up mercilessly, while Craig's jaw dropped.

"No, no, no," Craig protested aghast, "that's one of my best clients."

"No he isn't." Terry corrected. "He was stringing you along; and it was high time he learnt he can't do that to you."

Craig gaped at her, when the Doctor strolled up.

"Hello, Craig." The Doctor greeted brightly as Craig stared between the two Time Lords. "How are you feeling? We had some time to kill, and I was curious. Never worked in an office."

"You've never _worked_ anywhere." Terry pointed out dryly as she took the files the Doctor had offered her. "But thank you for fetching these for me."

"It was my turn." He answered with a shrug, and Craig protested: "You're insane."

"Leave off them." Michael said firmly, turning to Craig while Terry answered another call. "I love the Doctor and Terry. The Doctor was _brilliant_ in the planning meeting and Terry's brought in more customers than anyone has before – _and_ she's only been at the desk for three hours."

"You went to the planning meeting?" Craig asked the Doctor incredulously, and the Doctor nodded as he explained: "Yes. Terry was your representative, and I was hers. Then we did lunch, and Terry's been working in your stead. She's better at it than I am. I got angry at rude Mr. Lang, and I wasn't even on the phone with him."

Craig could only stare, his brain unable to comprehend what was going on, while Sophie came up and she handed the Doctor a box as she said: "Here you go, and I found some custard creams."

"Sophie, my hero." The Doctor said enthusiastically as he took the box of biscuits.

He promptly opened it and handed one over to Terry, while Sophie said to Craig a little timidly: "Hi, Craig. I went on the web, applied for a wildlife charity thing. They said I could always start as a volunteer straight away. Should I do it?"

She was looking at Craig hopefully, as though hoping he'd stop her, but Craig was too busy staring at the Doctor and Terry as he muttered carelessly: "Yeah, great. Yeah, good. Go for it."

The Doctor munched on his biscuit as he turned back to Craig, and the Time Lord frowned as he eyed the man up and down.

"You look awful." The Doctor informed Craig. "About turn. Bed."

Craig stared for a moment while the Doctor munched his biscuit as Michael spoke earnestly to him while Terry said into her mic: "Yes, so sorry Mr. Joergensen, I was eating a biscuit. What did you say?"

* * *

 _Later_

Terry chuckled with the Doctor as they entered back Craig's house, shaking her head as the Doctor told her about poor old Mrs. Finchley's tale with her telephone line. It was an epic adventure featuring the good old lady herself, naturally with the telephone, an agent from the service centre, a ladder, and a strawberry rhubarb that was missing the rhubarb.

However, her laughter cut off as she spotted a cat coming down the stairs from the upstairs flat.

"Hello, love." Terry greeted the cat fondly, petting it, while the Doctor crouched down and asked the cat: "Have you been upstairs? Yes?"

The cat mewed, and the Doctor nodded up the stairs at the closed flat door as he asked the cat: "What's behind that door?"

The cat mewed again, and the Doctor encouraged: "Try to show me."

The cat mewed, and the Doctor frowned as he murmured: "Oh, but that doesn't make sense."

He glanced at Terry, while he asked the cat: "Ever see anyone go up there?"

The cat mewed again, scratching slightly on the stair, and the Doctor repeated thoughtfully: "Lots of people? Good, good. What kind of people?"

The cat meowed again, and the Doctor raised a brow as he repeated: "People who never came back down? Oh, that's bad."

He looked at Terry as he murmured: 'That's very bad."

Terry nodded, when suddenly the door to their left – Craig's flat – opened and said man stepped out.

"Oh," the Doctor said hastily as he stood up while Terry remained absently petting the cat on the step, "hello."

Craig just shook his head as he looked from the cat, to Terry, to the Doctor, saying firmly: "I can't take this any more. I want you to go."

The Doctor's eyes widened in alarm, and he shot Terry a look while Craig went back into his flat.

"You can have this back and all." He grabbed the paper bag filled with money that the Doctor had given him as 'rent', and shoved it back at the Doctor firmly.

"What have I done?" The Doctor asked, bewildered, as he looked between Terry and Craig for answers.

" _He's freaking out._ " Terry explained, while Craig started listing in a strained voice: "For a start, talking to a cat."

" _Yes, I can see_ that _, angel._ " The Doctor replied to Terry, while he said to Craig: "Lots of people talk to cats."

" _No, I mean, he's_ really _freaking out, and he's not going to listen to reason._ " Terry explained. " _Especially since we don't actually have a good reason, unless you tell him the truth._ "

" _We can't tell him the truth._ " The Doctor protested, while Craig continued, oblivious to their silent conversation: "And everybody loves you, and you're better at football than me, and my job, and now Sophie's all 'oh, monkeys, monkeys', and then there's that."

He dragged the Doctor to his and Terry's room, throwing open the door to point at their makeshift shield sitting on the bed to make his point.

The Doctor glanced inside before he said quickly: "It's art. A statement on modern society – 'Ooo, ain't modern society awful'."

" _Theta, just tell him._ " Terry sighed, while Craig said firmly as he tried to push the Doctor out: "Me and you, it's not going to work out. You've only been here three days. These have been the three weirdest days of my life."

" _What would I tell him? That he has an alien in his house? He wouldn't believe me._ " The Doctor protested, while he warned Craig aloud: "Your days will get a lot weirder if I go."

" _Well, he would if you told him the full truth about us as well._ " Terry returned, as Craig complained: "It was good weirdness. It's not, it's bad weird. I can't do this any more."

He pointed to the Doctor, while Terry said: " _See?_ "

"Craig, I can't leave this place." The Doctor tried one last resort. "I'm like you, I can't see the point of anywhere else. Madrid? Ha, what a dump."

" _Liar._ " Terry said in his head, and the Doctor studiously ignored her comment as he insisted to Craig: "I have to stay."

"No, you don't. You have to leave." Craig argued as he tried to push the Doctor out of his room, and the Doctor resisted as he said flatly: "I can't go."

" _If you won't tell him, I will._ " Terry informed the Doctor, while Craig yelled at the Doctor – and Terry: "Just get out!"

"Oh, fine!" The Doctor snapped at Terry, before turning on Craig. "Right. Only way. I'm going to show you something, but shush."

Craig frowned and began to open his mouth but the Doctor insisted sternly: "Really, shush. Oh, I am going to regret this."

The Doctor groaned, and Terry said pointedly: "I could do it."

"No." The Doctor muttered, while Craig continued to look at them in confusion. "Okay, right."

The Doctor took a deep breath as he faced Craig straight, and he explained as he grabbed both sides of Craig's head: "First, general background."

The Doctor abruptly slammed his forehead against Craig's, and Terry winced at the sound.

"Argh." Craig cried as he was hit with images of the Doctor's past, while Terry asked the Doctor in concern: "Are you okay?"

"Ow." He complained, rubbing his forehead furiously, while Craig gasped as he stared at the couple: "Oh."

"It hurts." The Doctor complained, and Terry patted him sympathetically while Craig's eyes bugged wide.

"You're a-" The man gasped, and the Doctor agreed as he continued to rub his forehead: "Yes."

"From-" Craig gaped, and Terry nodded as she shushed: "Sh."

"You've got a _Tardis_." Craig gasped out, and the Doctor answered: "Yes. Shush."

He waved at his face in general as he agreed before Craig could speak: "Eleventh. Right. Okay, specific detail."

He gave the Craig another 'loving' Glasgow kiss, and Terry winced in sympathy while both men cried out in pain as they grasped their heads.

"ARGH."

Craig recovered first once more, his eyes popping wide as he gasped, pointing at the Doctor: "You saw my ad in the paper shop window."

"Yes, with this right above it." He pulled out the note he'd found above Craig's ad, adding: "Which is odd, because Amy hasn't written it yet."

Craig glanced at the note, which read in red pen: 'Doctor - this one no 79a Aickman Road Amy xx', while the Doctor rambled: "Time travel. It can happen."

"Like with angel." Craig agreed, now understanding everything completely. "You just arrived, and came here after seeing my ad for the address because you knew this adventure, just like you've known other ones!"

"Exactly." Terry agreed, and Craig frowned as he asked the Doctor: "Wait, but who's the other woman in your mind? With gol-"

"Er, future Terry." The Doctor interjected quickly. "Now, hush, spoilers!"

"I love that word." Craig whispered in awe, before he gasped again as he now spotted the mess on the bed in a whole new light.

"That's a scanner." He said excitedly. "You used non-technological technology of Lammasteen!"

"Shut up!" The Doctor shouted at Craig, frustrated and worried that the 'man' upstairs heard Craig yelling alien stuff.

Terry, meanwhile, slipped out of the bedroom, closing the door quietly as she moved back into the entrance hall.

"Sophie!" Terry greeted swiftly, seeing the blonde woman standing by the staircase. "What a lovely, completely unexpected surprise."

"Oh, Terry." Sophie greeted, missing the slight note of sarcasm in Terry's voice. "Hi!"

"What are you doing?" Terry asked casually as she came up beside the other woman, glancing upstairs to see what appeared to be a little girl standing before the doorway of the upstairs flat.

"Oh, this poor darling's in trouble." Sophie explained as she took a step towards the little girl. "Apparently her mother's trapped upstairs."

"Oh, that is too bad." Terry agreed, while putting a hand on Sophie's to halt the woman as she made to start going up after the little girl. "Sophie, maybe you should call Craig?"

"Craig?" Sophie repeated in confusion, and Terry explained lightly: "He _is_ the main tenant in this house, after all. We could probably use his keys and… knowledge of the floor plans."

"Floor plans?" Sophie repeated in confusion, but Terry pressed as she pulled Sophie down the stairs and pushed her towards the Doctor's room: "Yes, floor plans. Tell you what, we could also use the Doctor's knowledge of how to help little girls whose mothers are in trouble."

"What?" Sophie asked in confusion, while Terry rambled as she pushed Sophie further away from the stairs while taking one step up onto the staircase: "Look, don't worry Sophie, just go get Craig and the Doctor, I will go on ahead to see what the trouble is."

"No, I can-" Sophie protested, but Terry pressed as she pushed Sophie further away while taking one more step up the stairs: "I insist-"

"The correct pilot has now been found."

Terry's blood ran cold as the 'little girl' spoke suddenly; except, her voice was suddenly a male, automated voice.

"DOCTOR!" Terry screamed as the upstairs flat door suddenly opened and a beam of green light came flying down to grab her.

Sophie screamed in fright as Terry struggled almost uselessly against the beam, while the bedroom door flew open and the Doctor raced out, followed by Craig.

"Soph?" Craig asked, surprised to see the blonde woman, while the Doctor saw Terry being dragged up the stairs against her will by the mysterious beam and he yelled: "Angel!"

"Doctor, help!" Terry yelled as she was dragged inside the upstairs flat, and the Doctor shouted as he chased after her: "Hang on, angel!"

"BRING CRAIG!" Terry shrieked as she found herself inside the timeship, which had been posing as the upstairs flat using a perception filter.

She dug her three-inch heels into the floor, trying to prevent herself from being pulled in towards the main console, just as the Doctor burst inside.

He halted briefly as he looked around, and the Doctor breathed: "Oh."

"What?" Craig asked blankly as he came in behind the Doctor, followed by Sophie, and the pair halted as they too stared around at the timeship. "What?"

"Don't just stand there!" Terry yelled at them as her hand was pulled ever closer towards the ship's main console. "Stop it!"

"Right!" The Doctor panicked as he ran and grabbed Terry around the waist, digging his own heels into the ground to keep Terry from being pulled. "I've got you angel."

"Oh, wow, gee, thanks." Terry said sarcastically, while Craig asked: "What is this place?"

"The time engine isn't in the flat, the time engine is the flat." The Doctor explained quickly. "Someone's attempt to build a Tardis."

"No, there's always been an upstairs." Craig protested, and the Doctor countered as he pulled on Terry: "Has there? Think about it."

Craig paused, but Terry shouted: "We can discuss this later! Right now, we need to stop this thing before-"

"Another pilot has been found." The automatic pilot suddenly declared, as a hologram of a male pilot appeared in the middle of the ship.

"… That." Terry muttered lamely, while the Doctor's eyes widened just before another beam shot out and grabbed his hand, starting to pull him along with Terry towards the console.

"Doctor!" Craig gasped, while the Doctor yelped and Sophie cried: " _What_ is going on?"

"This is a crashed spaceship, the crew are dead, and the emergency crash program has been luring people in to try them out to pilot this ship out of here." Terry fired back as she and the Doctor struggled against the beam. "But human brains aren't strong enough, so they just burn, but they've just continued trying and are determined to try through six billion four hundred thousand and I think it was twenty six. Any questions?"

"Yes!" Sophie cried, and the Doctor shouted: "So do I, but I think we can wait! We need to stop this ship before my or Terry's hand touches that panel," he gestured to the main console, "and we cause the whole solar system to blow up!"

"The correct pilots have been found." The automatic pilot repeated.

"No, worst choice ever!" The Doctor argued with the hologram, now showing a male figure. "I promise you, so stop this!"

"But how?" Craig cried, and Terry reminded them as she struggled: "The system didn't want everyone, remember, Craig? It said you couldn't help him."

"That's right." Craig remembered, and Terry continued: "And it didn't want Sophie, until just now- argh!"

She tripped as her heel got caught on the ground and she started stumbling forwards, getting dangerously close to the console.

"Angel!" The Doctor and Craig cried, the latter rushing forward to grab Terry and stop her from being pulled in closer. "Soph, help!"

Sophie – still completely confused – still hurried to help her best friend, while the Doctor muttered: "So, what's changed? Why did it target Sophie now?"

"Hint! LEAVE!" Terry yelled as she struggled to keep her hand off the pilot console, and the Doctor's eyes widened as he realized: "I gave her the idea of leaving. It's a machine that needs to leave. It wants people who want to escape. Craig!"

He turned to look at Craig as he shouted: "You don't want to leave, Craig. You're Mr. Sofa Man! Craig, you can shut down the engine."

Craig stared at the Doctor, slack-jawed as understanding dawned, while Terry shouted: "Craig, hurry up and put your hand on the panel and concentrate on why you want to stay."

"Craig, no." Sophie protested, but Craig asked determinedly: "Will it work?"

"YES!" Terry shouted, and Craig answered: "All right!"

He let go of Terry, before pushing forward and slamming his own hand on the control panel before Terry could be pulled onto it, shouting: "Geronimo!"

The instant his hand touched the panel, it began to smoke and the machine released Terry and the Doctor as Craig yelled in pain: "ARGH!"

"Craig!" Sophie cried as Terry ended up toppling onto her face while the Doctor fell back on his butt. "Craig!"

"I'm fine, get Craig!" Terry waved the Doctor off as he started towards her, and the Doctor quickly did as she said.

"Craig!" The Doctor encouraged as Terry staggered back onto her feet. "What's keeping you here, Craig? Think about everything that makes you want to stay here. Why don't you want to leave?"

Craig's gaze drifted instantly to his side, and he gasped out as he stared at the blonde woman beside him: "Sophie. I don't want to leave Sophie. I can't leave Sophie. I love Sophie."

Sophie's jaw dropped, before her eyes filled with joyful tears and she gasped: "I love you, too, Craig, you idiot."

With that, Sophie placed her hand down over Craig's, sharing in his desire to stay right where she was – beside the person she loved. Craig gaped at her.

"Honestly, do you mean that?" Craig asked, and Sophie smiled tearfully as she answered: "Of course I mean it."

She paused, before adding more nervously: "Do you mean it?"

"I've always meant it." Craig replied sincerely, before he added uncertainly: "Seriously though, do you mean it?"

"Yes." Sophie answered, while the Doctor and Terry exchanged looks of exasperation.

Craig hesitated, before he blurted out: "What about the monkeys?"

Terry slapped her face with her hand, shaking her head impatiently, while the Doctor interrupted in annoyance: "Oh, not now, not again. Craig, the planet's about to burn. For God's sake, kiss the girl."

"I don't want to hear that from you and Terry!" Craig protested, but Terry cried: "Oh, for Disney's sake, Craig, kiss the bloody woman you love!"

Craig finally leant in and kissed Sophie, and Terry cheered as the machine released the couple's hands. Craig used his freed hand to pull Sophie closer as the pair kissed, deepening it, while the Doctor and Terry celebrated for the new couple… and for the saved planet.

"Help me." The autopilot suddenly said, the hologram flickering between the various forms it had used to lure people up – an old man, a little girl. "Help me. Help me. Help me."

"Uh, oh." Terry muttered, while Craig and Sophie broke apart to stare at the hologram and the Doctor muttered: "Uh oh is right."

"Did we switch it off?" Craig asked, and the Doctor explained hastily: "Emergency shutdown. It's imploding. Everybody out, out, out!"

Terry ran out ahead while the Doctor herded Craig and Sophie out as they all ran from the ship, and down the stairs inside the flat as the autopilot continued to chant behind them: "Help me. Help me. Help…"

The four burst out onto the street, turning to watch just as the top floor and the roof of the flat morphed into the spaceship – the perception filter having been shut down – before the ship lifted off into space. Sophie's jaw dropped while Craig's eyes widened as the ship sped away, leaving a regular one-story building in its place.

"A job well done, I think." The Doctor said cheerfully, hugging Terry, and she noted: "Got a little close there."

"I knew you wouldn't let us down." The Doctor answered cheekily, and Terry chuckled, while Craig looked around at all the other people in the neighbourhood who hadn't even looked up from their regular activities.

"Look at them." He addressed the two Time Lords, gesturing at the other people. "Didn't they see that? The whole top floor just vanished."

Terry shook her head while the Doctor explained: "Perception filter. There never was a top floor."

* * *

Later, the Doctor and Terry snuck out of their room. Together, they made their way carefully across the flat behind where Craig and Sophie were snogging on the sofa.

" _This isn't going to work._ " Terry admitted, but the Doctor tried: " _You never know…_ "

He'd just placed his flat keys inside the decorative bowl on the chest of drawers in the entryway, when Craig called: "Oi."

"… _Told you._ " Terry sighed, as she and the Doctor straightened and turned back to face the other couple sheepishly while Sophie asked archly: "What, you're trying to sneak off?"

As she and Craig came over to them, the Doctor said airily: "Yes, well, you were sort of busy."

He gestured to where they had been snogging, and Sophie smiled while Craig picked up the keys the Doctor had left behind.

"I want you to keep these." The man stated, holding out the keys towards the Doctor.

Terry smiled, while the Doctor looked surprised but said lightly: "Thank you. Because I might pop back soon, have another little stay."

"No, you won't." Craig chuckled. "I've been in your head, remember. I still want you to keep them."

The Doctor blinked, before his face softened, and he took the keys with a soft and genuine: "Thank you, Craig."

Craig winked at Terry knowingly, and she smiled back.

"Good luck Craig, Soph." Terry said warmly as she hugged Sophie and nodded at Craig. "And remember, live in the moment. Unless the moment's rubbish, in which case-"

"-Have a biscuit?" Craig smiled, handing over a box of Jammie Dodgers to a very surprised Doctor.

"I figured you might have rubbish moments at times," Craig explained with a nod towards the Doctor, "so consider this as a present."

"You already gave me the keys." The Doctor pointed out, but Craig explained firmly: "Those are your parting gifts – this is a gift from a friend. For the times when you need one."

He tapped his temple to indicate how he knew the Doctor now, having been inside the Time Lord's head however briefly. A small smile tugged on the Doctor's lips, while Terry smiled at Craig.

"Thank you, Craig." She said softly, and he nodded just as a blue light appeared around Terry.

"Already?" Terry sighed, shaking her head though she waved at the others. "Oh, well; at least I saw this to the end."

"Goodbye, Terry." Craig called, and Terry chuckled: "Never say goodbye, Craig!"

He laughed with her, as Terry kissed the Doctor's cheek before she disappeared, leaving him and her new friends. While saying a silent goodbye to Sophie in her mind, knowing she would never see the sweet blonde again.


	60. The Idiot's Lantern

"I thought we'd be going for the Vegas era," Rose commented as she stepped out of the Tardis, "you know the white flares and the, grr, chest hair."

"No, no, no." Terry shook her head as she followed the blonde girl out of the Tardis. "Definitely not."

"You want to see Elvis, you go for the late fifties." Ten agreed as he poked his head out to be heard better, while struggling with something inside the Tardis. "The time before burgers."

He disappeared back into the Tardis while Rose gave Terry a critical look as the Doctor continued from inside the Tardis: "When they called him the Pelvis and he still had a waist."

"Okay, so I'll give into the fifties thing." Rose answered. "I'll even agree to the Doctor's quiff."

She pointed into the Tardis as she attempted to gesture towards the Doctor's styled hair.

"Oi! Don't touch the quiff!" The Doctor yelled from inside, and they could picture him dragging a hand against the side of his hair dramatically.

Terry laughed while Rose snorted, though the blonde tried to get serious again as she continued: "But, what I cannot condone is!"

She pointed at Terry as she implored: "Terry, come on! I got dressed for the occasion – _why_ won't you do the same for me?"

Terry glanced down at her outfit before she shrugged.

"I'm wearing black heels?" She tried, and Rose shook her head.

"Those are your normal heeled boots! And you're also wearing your regular leggings, shirt-dress, and leather jacket!" The blonde complained. "I even begged you to match with me!"

She gestured to her many-layered pink tulle skirt, and Terry pointed out: "Rose, I'm barely over five feet tall – if I wear a skirt like yours, I'll look ridiculous; or like a child."

"And heaven forbid that." The Doctor laughed as he rode out of the Tardis on his scooter.

Terry snorted while Rose lifted an amused brow to see he was wearing a white helmet and some shades on his regular brown striped suit, definitely rocking the style as he added casually: "Besides, I think Terry's got style as she is."

"Of course you think that way." Rose answered, rolling her eyes while Terry hid a laugh, and a sigh.

She had been traveling with the Doctor and Rose for about a week now, and in all that time she had come to truly appreciate how the Doctor must have felt all those times she hadn't been aware they were dating while he had known. It was _hard_ to look at the Doctor and resist pressing a kiss on him.

Although, it was amusing to see him blush with embarrassment because of her; there was something a tiny bit gratifying to see with her own eyes that the Doctor hadn't been lying when he'd told her he'd fallen in love with her long before he'd confessed.

Just as she suspected the Doctor had felt some small satisfaction with knowing the same with her earlier selves later in his own timeline.

The Doctor pretended to not hear Rose's comment as he threw Rose a pink helmet while holding out a black one to Terry. Both girls took their respective helmets with grins, though Rose tilted her head as she looked the scooter over.

"But Doctor, how are we all going to travel on that?" Rose asked, nodding at the scooter, and Terry grinned. "And don't try and say it's 'bigger on the inside' because we're not exactly going to be riding _inside_ it."

"Well, it's funny you should say that." Terry commented as she kicked the side of the scooter.

A sidecar popped out of the side, unfolding itself and sitting proudly beside the scooter.

"Time Lord scooter." The Doctor began as Rose stared incredulously. "It-"

"Oh, shut up." Rose interrupted, but she was fighting a laugh as she pulled her helmet on over her head.

Terry and the Doctor didn't bother fighting as they laughed aloud, Terry also fixing her own helmet on as Rose picked up her skirts and settled into the sidecar.

"Oh, Rose, I'm shorter-" Terry began, but Rose waved her away as she pulled on her own pink sunglasses.

"It's fine, besides, when else are we all going to see Elvis in _style_?" Rose asked, striking a ridiculous pose inside the sidecar and making Terry laugh while the Doctor grinned appreciatively.

"You going my way, doll?" The Doctor asked Terry, nodding to his scooter as he spoke in an Elvis imitation, and Terry chuckled.

"Is there any other way to go, daddy-o?" She teased as she climbed on behind the Doctor, wrapping her arms around his slim waist, while Rose added: "Straight from the fridge, man."

"Hey, you speak the lingo!" The Doctor exclaimed excitedly, looking over at Rose in surprise while studiously trying to ignore the fact that Terry was very close to him.

"Oh well, me, mum," Rose shrugged, "Cliff Richard movies every Bank Holiday Monday."

"Ah, Cliff." The Doctor commented as he made a face. "I knew your mother'd be a Cliff fan."

He shook his head before he started the scooter again, taking off down the street with the two women.

"Where we off to?" Rose called over the wind as they rode along the streets, and the Doctor explained loudly: "Ed Sullivan TV Studios."

Terry spotted the decorations hanging from the many houses along the street they were riding down, and she suppressed a laugh as the Doctor went on: "Elvis did Hound Dog on one of the shows. There were loads of complaints."

Rose, however, had also spotted the street decorations, and she glanced at Terry as the Doctor went on obliviously: "Bit of luck, we'll just catch it."

Terry saw Rose's look, and she just smiled widely while Rose asked with a hint of amusement: "And that'll be TV studios in, what, New York?"

"That's the one." The Doctor answered, still not realizing what was going on.

But he found out in the next second as a red London bus drove passed right in front of them. The Doctor screeched to a stop at the stop sign, staring around as he finally also saw the Union Flags hanging from house, flying proudly in the wind.

"You were saying?" Terry teased while Rose laughed: "Ha! Digging that New York vibe."

"Well," the Doctor pouted, "this could still be New York. I mean, this looks very New York to me."

They all tilted their heads as they looked around, the Doctor added sheepishly: "Sort of Londony New York, mind."

Terry shook her head as she laughed into his shoulder, and the Doctor glanced back at her with shared amusement, while Rose piped up curiously: "What are all the flags for?"

"Well, what do you think, Rose?" Terry countered, and Rose glanced at the Time Lady.

"I think," the blonde companion answered as she grinned widely, "that this calls for an investigation."

"Right you are, Rose Tyler." Terry laughed while the Doctor chuckled at the two women, shaking his head slightly as he took them off down the streets once more.

* * *

The trio walked down the street curiously, having parked their scooter on the street corner.

Terry soon spotted the white delivery van, labeled 'Magpie's Marvellous Tellies', a few houses down from where they were wandering along. The Doctor and Rose also glanced over as they heard the man before the delivery van – Magpie himself – saying to one of the homeowners as he unloaded a TV set: "There you go, sir, all wired up for the great occasion."

"The great occasion?" The Doctor repeated as he walked up, his two companions trailing behind him. "What do you mean?"

Magpie turned to the Doctor in surprise as he asked: "Where've you been living, out in the Colonies? Coronation, of course."

"What Coronation's that then?" The Doctor asked, still not getting it, and Terry informed him: " _It's 1953, Theta._ "

"Oh!" The Doctor brightened, and he asked Magpie: "Queen Elizabeth?"

"Last time I checked it was her, yeah." The man chuckled. "Time for a lovely bit of pomp and circumstance, what we do best."

However, Rose was staring up at the roofs of all the houses around them, and she pointed out to her friends suddenly: "Look at all the TV aerials. Looks like everyone's got one."

The Doctor looked around, noticing it as well now that Rose had pointed it out, while Rose frowned as she commented: "That's weird. My nan said tellies were so rare they all had to pile into one house."

"Not around here, love." Magpie answered proudly, pointing towards his van. "Magpie's Marvellous Tellies, only five quid a pop."

"Oh, but this is a brilliant year." The Doctor said enthusiastically. "Classic! Technicolour, Everest climbed, everything off the ration. The nation throwing off the shadows of war and looking forward to a happier, brighter future."

"Someone help me, please!" Someone cried right at that moment.

The trio turned to look across the street, just as a few men in black suits dragged a man covered in a sack out of the house on the other side of the road.

A woman came out behind them, crying desperately: "Ted!"

The men in black ignored her as they shoved the man – Ted – into the backseat of their black car, as the woman begged: "Leave him alone! He's my husband! Please."

The woman sobbed as the men continued to ignore her, starting to climb into their car just as the Doctor ran over, followed by Rose and Terry.

"What's going on?" The Doctor demanded, while the woman sobbed in her doorway and a teenage boy with brown hair came running out of the house nearby.

"Oi, what are you doing?" The boy – Tommy – demanded as he joined the Doctor, Rose, and Terry, but the lead man in charge – Mr. Bishop – replied firmly: "Police business. Now, get out of the way, sir."

He pushed the Doctor out of the way as he climbed into the car while the woman behind them continued to sob hysterically. Terry moved to comfort the woman, while Rose turned to Tommy as she asked: "Who did they take? Do you know him?"

"Must be Mr. Gallagher." Tommy answered, nodding to the sobbing Mrs. Gallagher, while the Doctor and Rose watched as the black car drove away.

"It's happening all over the place." Tommy murmured. "They're turning into monsters."

The Doctor glanced at the boy sharply, when suddenly a voice shouted: "Tommy!"

They turned to see an angry-looking middle-aged man with a moustache standing in the doorway of the house Tommy had come running out of. A pale woman stood behind the man as the man – Tommy's father - shouted sharply: "Not one word! Get inside now!"

"Sorry." Tommy apologized to Rose and the Doctor as Terry walked over, having sent poor Mrs. Gallagher back inside her home for a bracing cup of tea. "I'd better do as he says."

Tommy ran off back to his house, while the Doctor and Terry exchanged looks. She nodded after the retreating black car, and the Doctor quickly turned and rushed back to his scooter.

Rose and Terry chased after him, and the Doctor called as he started the scooter: "All aboard!"

Terry and Rose climbed on quickly, Terry hanging onto the Doctor as he sped off quickly after the black car. They watched the car as it disappeared around a corner, and the Doctor increased his speed slightly to try and catch up before he lost them.

But the moment he turned the corner, he stopped, and he and Rose stared in confusion at the sight before them.

They had reached a dead end, the road leading to a solid set of metal gates into a office building of some kind. But the gates were firmly shut, with a sign that read 'Offices to Let' hanging before it, and a few men were sweeping naturally in front of a vegetable barrow in front of the gates.

"Lost them." The Doctor said, puzzled. "How'd they get away from us?"

"Surprised they didn't turn back and arrest you for reckless driving." Rose answered a little breathlessly, having almost fallen out of the sidecar more than once in the Doctor's hurry to catch the black car. "Have you actually passed your test?"

The Doctor ignored her as he said with a frown: "Men in black? Vanishing police cars? This is Churchill's England, not Stalin's Russia. Terry?"

He glanced back at the petite woman, asking: "Hint?"

Rose also looked over expectantly, and Terry answered: "Tommy holds the key."

"Who?" The Doctor asked blankly, and Rose piped up: "The boy from earlier."

Terry nodded at Rose, who cocked her head slightly as she also recalled: "Monsters, he said. Maybe we should go and ask the neighbours."

She looked at the Doctor, who scoffed: "That's what I like about you. The domestic approach."

" _Behave, Theta._ " Terry scolded, while Rose answered smugly – having missed the Doctor's sarcasm: "Thank you."

The blonde paused, before she realized: "Hold on, was that an insult? Whoa!"

Rose grabbed the edge of the sidecar in alarm as she almost toppled out when the Doctor suddenly turned the scooter back around and zoomed off back down the street.

* * *

The Doctor knocked on the front door, the three friends waiting patiently for the owner to open the door.

Terry hid a laugh as the door clicked before opening to reveal Tommy's father, and the Doctor and Rose said cheerfully in unison: "Hi!"

The man stared at them, disconcerted, and he demanded: "Who are you, then?"

"Let's see, then." The Doctor commented, ignoring the man, as he looked him up and down. "Judging by the look of you - family man, nice house, decent wage, fought in the war, therefore," he reached into his suit, "I represent Queen and country."

The Doctor held up his psychic paper for the man to look at, and Tommy's father's eyes widened as he read the paper.

"Just doing a little check of Her forthcoming Majesty's subjects before the great day." The Doctor continued nonchalantly. "Don't mind if I come in? Nah, I didn't think you did. Thank you."

And without giving Tommy's father any time to protest – not that the man was likely to after seeing the Doctor's 'credentials' – the Doctor pushed his way inside.

"Thank you kindly." Terry added as she walked in behind the Doctor, while Rose smiled and nodded as she came in behind the two Time Lords.

The Doctor strode right into the living room, where Tommy and his mother were gathered, and the Doctor commented as he looked around: "Not bad. Very nice. Very well kept. I'd like to congratulate you, Mrs…?"

He trailed off politely as he looked at the pale woman standing nervously to the side.

"Connolly." The woman supplied, startled but still polite, while Terry watched Tommy as he nervously paced on one side of the room.

She then hid an eye roll as Mr. Connolly strode into the room, saying huffily: "Now then, Rita. I can handle this. This gentleman's a proper representative."

He turned to the Doctor as he added: "Don't mind the wife, she rattles on a bit."

The Doctor frowned slightly as he answered a little flatly: "Well, maybe she should rattle on a bit more."

He then turned and added as he glanced around: "I'm not convinced you're doing your patriotic duty." The Doctor gestured at the Union Flags hanging on a nearby chair. "Nice flags. Why are they not flying?"

"There we are Rita," Mr. Connolly scolded his wife at the Doctor's words, "I told you. Get them up. Queen and country."

Terry's brows shot up as she stared at Mr. Connolly while Mrs. Connolly began: "I'm sorry."

The Doctor held up a hand, stopping Mrs. Connolly, as he kept his eyes and frown fixed upon Mr. Connolly as the man continued to order his wife: "Get it done. Do it now."

Terry leant back against the far wall, crossing her arms across her chest as she settled to watch the spectacle while the Doctor began slowly: ""Hold on a minute."

"Like the gentleman says." Mr. Connolly continued to his wife, not having heard the Doctor, and the Doctor interrupted loudly: "Hold on a minute."

Mr. Connolly paused, looking at the Doctor in surprise. Tommy's eyes also went wide as saucers as the Doctor said sharply: "You've got hands, Mr. Connolly. Two big hands. So why is that your wife's job?"

Mr. Connolly frowned slightly as he answered: "Well, it's housework, innit?"

Rose's jaw dropped, and she shot Terry an incredulous look as the Doctor raised a brow and asked Mr. Connolly: "And that's a woman's job?"

"Of course it is." Mr. Connolly answered with a dismissive snort.

Terry just watched smugly as the Doctor demanded: "Mr. Connolly, what gender is the Queen?"

"She's a female." Mr. Connolly answered, not getting the point, so the Doctor hinted as his brows rose even higher: "And are you suggesting the Queen does the housework?"

Tommy gaped at the Doctor in awe, while Rose grinned smugly with Terry as Mr. Connolly said hastily: "No. Not at all."

"Then get busy." The Doctor answered meaningfully as he handed Mr. Connolly the flags, and Mr. Connolly said submissively: "Right. Yes, sir."

He began hanging the flags around the living room, adding quickly: "You'll be proud of us, sir. We'll have Union Jacks left, right and centre."

Terry didn't even bother hiding her smile as Rose piped up sharply: "Excuse me, Mr. Connolly. Hang on a minute."

The man looked over in confusion as Rose repeated incredulously: "Union Jacks?"

"Yes," Mr. Connolly answered in confusion as he looked from Terry to Rose, "that's right, isn't it?"

"That's the Union Flag." Rose corrected as she nodded at the flags. "It's the Union Jack only when it's flown at sea."

The Doctor's brow lifted and he was fighting a laugh as he asked: " _Where did she pick_ that _up?_ "

" _Jackie went out with a sailor once._ " Terry explained, as Mr. Connolly apologized to Rose hastily: "Oh. Oh, I'm sorry, I do apologise."

" _Oh, ho, ho, ho, I bet she did._ " The Doctor laughed, while Rose said sternly to Mr. Connolly: "Well, don't get it wrong again, there's a good man. Now get to it!"

Mrs. Connolly and Tommy were watching the scene with a mixture of amazement, amusement, and nervousness, as the Doctor said loudly: "Right then! Nice and comfy, at Her Majesty's leisure."

He reached over to take Terry by the hand and pull her onto the sofa with him, while Rose took one of the armchairs.

"I'm the Doctor." The Doctor greeted Tommy and Mrs. Connolly, who were standing a little uncertainly to the side. "This is Terry, and this is Rose."

"Hello." Terry greeted cheerfully, and Tommy smiled hesitantly while Mrs. Connolly gave them a strained: "Hello."

The Doctor looked at Tommy, and he asked politely: "And you are?"

"Tommy." The teenage boy replied, and the Doctor patted the seat on his other side as he encouraged: "Well, sit yourself down, Tommy."

The boy did as he was told, and his mother took the armchair on Terry's other side as the Doctor pointed at the television opposite them, saying lightly: "Have a look at this. I love telly, don't you?"

"Yeah, I think it's brilliant." Tommy agreed, grinning slightly, and the Doctor beamed at him as he said encouragingly: "Good man!"

The group watched the television for a moment – or, it seemed that way. Tommy kept glancing at the Doctor curiously, while the Doctor, Terry and Rose watched Mrs. Connolly from the corner of their eyes. The woman was staring at her hands, fidgeting and looking perpetually worried.

"Keep working, Mr. C.!" The Doctor called over his shoulder at where Mr. Connolly was struggling to put up the flags, before he turned to Mrs. Connolly.

"Now, why don't you tell me what's wrong?" The Doctor asked in a low voice, and both Terry and Rose also turned to the woman as they looked to the clearly frightened woman.


	61. The Idiot's Lantern 2

Mrs. Connolly hesitated, before she blurted out: "Did you say you were a doctor?"

"Yes, I am." The Doctor answered reassuringly, Terry nodding as well, and Mrs. Connolly almost begged: "Can you help her? Oh please, can you help her, Doctor?"

The Doctor raised a brow as he confirmed there was something very wrong going on in the neighbourhood, when Mr. Connolly interrupted darkly: "Now then, Rita. I don't think the gentleman needs to know-"

"No, the gentleman does." The Doctor interrupted, leveling an equally dark look over at the other man, while Terry took Mrs. Connolly's hands gently in hers.

"It's all right, Mrs. Connolly." Terry soothed, while Rose encouraged kindly: "Tell us what's wrong, and we can help."

Mrs. Connolly burst into tears, unable to control herself any more, and Terry instantly moved to hug the woman, saying comfortingly: "No, don't cry, Rita. I'm sorry, but it'll be all right. It's going to be fine."

Rose had moved to take Mrs. Connolly's hands in Terry's place as the two comforted the upset woman, when Mr. Connolly snapped: "Hold on a minute."

"Shut up." Terry snapped at the man, shooting him a glare, before turning back to try and comfort the man's sobbing wife.

"Wha-?" Mr. Connolly demanded in an outrage. "Queen and country's one thing, but this is my house! What the?"

He looked down at the flags in his hands before throwing it down in disgust as he said angrily: "What the hell am I doing? Now you listen here, Doctor."

He turned and approached the Time Lord as he snapped: "You may have fancy qualifications, but what goes on under my roof is my business. You and your, your, _girls_ have no right!"

"Excuse me?" Rose demanded, while the Doctor began in a low voice: "A lot of people are being bundled into-"

"I am talking!" Mr. Connolly interrupted, his eyes bulging in his anger, but the Doctor had had enough.

"And I'm not listening!" The Time Lord shouted back furiously, standing up to stare the human man down with a thunderous expression. "Now you, Mr. Connolly, you are staring into a deep, dark pit of trouble if you don't let me help."

The whole family started, Mrs. Connolly stopping her crying in shock while Mr. Connolly flinched back as the Oncoming Storm brewed in the Doctor's dark brown eyes as the Time Lord snapped: "You do not disrespect my friends, and you do _not_ dismiss women and children! Now, I'm ordering you, sir! Tell me what's going on!"

Mr. Connolly swallowed, licking his lips nervously, and he had just opened his mouth when-

Thump. Thump. Thump.

They all looked up at the ceiling where the sound had come from, before Tommy looked to his mother as Mrs. Connolly dropped her head into her hands.

"She won't stop." Mr. Connolly breathed, his voice small and frightened.

"She never stops." Tommy chimed in, and the Doctor turned to the boy seriously as Tommy went on: "We started hearing stories, all round the place. People who've changed. Families keeping it secret because they were scared. Then the police started finding out."

Mr. Connolly bowed his head while Terry watched the man with an unreadable expression as Tommy went on shakily: "We don't know how, no one does. They just turn up, come to the door and take them, any time of the day or night."

The Doctor leveled a serious look at the young man, and he ordered firmly: "Show me."

* * *

Tommy tapped on the door, the Doctor standing right behind him.

Rose, then Terry stood just behind the Doctor, while Mr. and Mrs. Connolly stood behind them as Tommy peaked into the dark upstairs room.

"Gran?" The teen called softly as he pushed the door open more. "It's Tommy."

They heard a shuffle inside, and the Doctor walked slowly inside the room with Tommy, Rose and Terry right behind them, as Tommy called soothingly: "It's all right, Gran. I've brought help."

His voice shook just slightly, while the Doctor could just make out the dark outline of an elderly woman standing by the window on the far side of the room. Tommy flicked on the lights, and the Doctor's eyes widened slightly as his brows shot up while Rose gasped in shock.

Terry just pursed her lips grimly as she stared at the poor old woman who was staring back at them – or rather, facing them.

For the woman had no face – no eyes, no nose, no mouth; nothing, but a blank piece of skin covering the area where her features should have been. And even though she had been expecting this, Terry couldn't suppress the swell of horror and pity in her stomach as she stared at the old woman while the Doctor leant in close to examine the poor old woman's face.

"Her face is completely gone." He murmured, pulling out his sonic and quickly scanning her face. "Scarcely an electrical impulse left. Almost complete neural shutdown. She's ticking over. It's like her brain has been wiped clean."

Rose took a tentative step closer, while Tommy asked desperately: "What're we going to do, Doctor? We can't even feed her."

Suddenly, they heard a crash downstairs as the front door was broken down, and Terry and Rose glanced back sharply.

"We've got company." Rose muttered, while Mrs. Connolly whimpered: "It's them. They've come for her!"

She reached over to grip her son's arm, and the Doctor whirled on the pair, demanding: "Quickly. What was she doing before this happened? Where was she? Tell me. Quickly, think!"

But poor Mrs. Connolly was too overwhelmed and she only grasped her head tightly while Tommy cried in alarm: "I can't think! She doesn't leave the house! She was just-"

"Doctor!" Terry called sharply as a man in a black suit stormed into the room, followed by a few others.

"Hold on a minute." The Doctor said hastily as he moved to step in front of the other man. "There are three important, brilliant, and complicated reasons why you should listen to me. One-"

The man punched the Doctor in the face, knocking the Time Lord over.

"OI!" Terry said sharply, while Rose cried as she ran over to check on the fallen Time Lord: "Doctor!"

"HEY!" Terry yelled in an outrage as the men ignored her, throwing a blanket over Tommy's grandmother before carrying the old woman out of the house.

Rose tried to shake the Doctor awake while Mrs. Connolly cried as she followed the policemen: "Leave her alone! No!"

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Terry snapped at the policemen, grabbing them as they moved down the stairs, Mr. Connolly making way for them.

"Please, do not resist or we will have to arrest you, ma'am." The policeman warned Terry, who snapped: "I should like to see you try! Now, don't you dare harm that old lady, do you hear me?"

"Please!" Mrs. Connolly begged as she trailed behind Terry, but Mr. Connolly grabbed his wife as he said gruffly: "Back inside, Rita."

"She's my mother." Mrs. Connolly protested, but Mr. Connolly insisted: "Back inside now, I said."

Outside, the policemen were shoving Tommy's grandmother into their car, while Terry whirled on Mr. Connolly as he insisted to his wife: "Don't fight it. Back inside."

"Oh, you don't have the right to say that to her." Terry snapped at the man, who glared at her.

"Terry, Rose, come on!" The Doctor shouted as he suddenly came charging down the stairs, rushing outside after the police but Terry didn't move as she matched Mr. Connolly's glare.

"What does she mean?" Tommy asked his father, but Mr. Connolly ignored his son as he snarled at Terry: "Listen here, young lady, I will not tolerate-!"

"Oh, shut up!" Terry snapped right back at the man fiercely. "The only reason I won't tell your wife and son any more is because I'm giving _you_ one chance, Mr. Connolly, one chance to be a man and make things right, right now!"

Tommy and Mrs. Connolly looked between Terry and Mr. Connolly uncertainly, and Rose paused as well, listening.

Something else caught her attention, however, and Rose wandered towards the living room, while Mr. Connolly shouted at Terry, his face going purple: "I don't know who you think you are, little miss, but I will not tolerate orders from a woman! Now, get the hell out of my house!"

"Oh, I will." Terry answered. "I have no interest in arguing any further with you, Mr. Connolly. Rose, come on!"

The blonde appeared back in the front hallway, and Terry greeted: "Nice meeting you, Mrs. Connolly. Tommy, don't let him bully you from what's right."

She gave the boy a meaningful look, before turning back to Mr. Connolly as she added: "By the way, Mr. Connolly – you didn't argue that what I said was a lie; you called it an order. Interesting, no?"

Mr. Connolly's face paled as his wife and son stared at him, while Terry turned on her heel and walked out with Rose.

The blonde paused, however, in the front doorway; she then turned, and added to Mr. Connolly: "Oh, and another thing, Mr. Connolly - only an idiot hangs the Union Flag upside down. Goodbye."

With that, the blonde companion turned and walked out after Terry, who was waiting for her just down the driveway.

"Where's the Doctor?" Rose asked curiously, and Terry explained: "He chased the car. Don't worry, we'll find him after you check out Magpie's Electricals."

"Why am I not surprised you know about that?" Rose muttered, and Terry answered with a cheeky smile: "You're getting to know me too well, Rose Tyler."

"Not as well as I thought." Rose observed. "I thought you'd fight with Mr. Connolly for longer."

"Rose," Terry advised, "as a great man once said: 'Never argue with stupid people; they will drag you down to their level and then beat you with experience'. Besides, Mr. Connolly will get his comeuppance soon."

"Who said that about stupid people?" Rose questioned as the pair walked down the streets, and Terry answered: "Mark Twain. He was a clever man."

Rose nodded, before returning to the task at hand as they arrived at Magpie's Electricals.

"Rose." Terry said suddenly just before they walked inside. "I need you to do something."

"What?" Rose asked, sounding a little wary, and Terry explained: "When I tell you to, run as fast as you can. Get a policeman's attention, tell them you have information on the faceless people, and get them to take you to their office – you'll find the Doctor that way."

"Why? What about you?" Rose asked, frowning, and Terry answered lightly: "I'll be doing what I do best."

"… Getting into trouble?" Rose asked, and Terry shrugged as she answered: "Well, yes. But, I promise I'll be all right. Deal?"

"I have a very bad feeling about this." Rose sighed, but Terry just gave her an encouraging pat as they walked inside.

Magpie looked up from where he was just finishing something up behind the front desk, and a look of surprise crossed his face to see the two young women.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Magpie said apologetically. "I'm afraid you're too late. I was just about to lock the door."

"Oh, that's too bad." Terry answered lightly. "I wanted to buy a telly."

"Come back tomorrow, please." Magpie replied firmly, he sounded rather distracted.

Terry – and Rose – didn't doubt why he was so nervous, and Rose asked pointedly: "You'll be closed, won't you?"

"What?" Magpie asked, glancing at the blonde sharply, but Rose played it cool as she said lightly: "For the big day? The coronation."

Magpie relaxed just fractionally as he muttered: "Yes, yes, of course. The big day."

He continued to shift nervously as he told them distractedly:" I'm sure you'll find somewhere to watch it. Please go."

But neither woman moved as Rose commented: "Seems to me half of London's got a television, since you're practically giving them away."

"I have my reasons." Magpie answered evasively, but Terry cocked a brow as she challenged: "And what could they _possibly_ be? Her?"

She nodded to the screen just behind Magpie, just as a woman's face appeared on the television. Magpie started, while Rose frowned as the woman called: "Hungry! Hungry!"

"What's that?" Rose demanded, while Magpie asked Terry, frightened: "Why did you say that?"

"Oh, someone clever has arrived." The woman on the screen beamed. "Look at that, you knew I was the one in charge."

"Of course – Terry's very clever." Rose boasted, while Terry's eyes narrowed.

"Not clever enough." The television woman – or rather, the Wire – answered as her eyes gleamed triumphantly and Magpie began edging around the front desk.

"Rose, now!" Terry said sharply.

"Wha-?" Rose asked, startled, as Magpie's eyes widened like saucers, but Terry pushed Rose as she ordered: "NOW!"

"Hungry!" The Wire called, and Terry moved to stand in the way as Rose ran, dashing away before Magpie could stop her.

"Stop!" Magpie cried after Rose, as Terry was hit with the Wire's suctioning power.

"Hungry! Hungry!" The Wire cried loudly, as the Magpie gave up on chasing Rose, instead quickly locking the door to prevent Terry from escaping.

Not that she could. Terry felt her consciousness being sucked out of her body – probably along with her face – as the Wire continued to shout triumphantly: "You sent your friend away to get help. But nothing can help you – and you'll only bring more people into my lair when your friend comes back."

Terry didn't bother trying to argue – why give the Wire the advantage of knowing there were other clever aliens around? – and soon, she couldn't argue back anyway as the Wire took her consciousness as it had taken so many other people's.

' _Doctor!_ ' Terry thought before her world fell into darkness.

* * *

 _At Bishop's secret office_

"We started finding them about a month ago." The head of the police, Bishop, explained to the Doctor.

He indicated the map of London that was tacked onto the board behind his desk, and the Doctor placed his glasses on his nose as he peered at the map while Bishop went on: "Persons left 'sans visage'. Heads just blank."

"Is there any sort of pattern?" The Doctor asked, and Bishop nodded as he pointed on the map: "Yes, spreading out from North London."

The Doctor turned to examine the other papers on the man's desk, going through the reports that Bishop and his men had compiled while the exhausted officer continued to explain: "All over the city. Men, women, kids, grannies. The only real lead is there's been quite a large number in-"

"Florizel Street." The Doctor murmured as he finished scanning through all the reports.

Bishop nodded, when suddenly they heard a female voice shouting: "Look, this is ridiculous! We need to move quickly-"

The Doctor frowned as he recognized the voice, while another male voice said in exasperation: "Look lady, I still have to ask my superior-"

"Doctor!" Rose's voice shouted. "Doctor, can you hear me? Doctor, we need to hurry!"

"What's going on?" Bishop demanded as he opened his office door, while the Doctor came over as he asked urgently: "Rose?"

"You know her?" Bishop asked in surprise, while his man hesitated with Rose further down the hallway.

"Yes, she's with me." The Doctor said hastily, and Bishop waved Rose in while nodding at his man.

"Doctor, quick, we have to go back to Magpie's Electricals!" Rose blurted out urgently, looking harassed.

"Slow down, Rose!" The Doctor ordered, frowning as he looked the companion up and down. "What happened? Where's Terry? And are you hurt?"

"I'm fine; I don't know about angel, she's still at Magpie's; and we have to hurry if we want to help her." Rose rattled off quickly, while Bishop looked between the pair, bewildered.

"Terry and I went to Magpie's to check out his weird tellies, but angel told me to run when she said so, and I didn't want to leave her, but she told me get to you so I did as she said." Rose blurted out, and the Doctor's eyes narrowed.

But he listened as Rose continued frantically: "But it took forever to try get in contact with one of the police, and it's already been so long, and Doctor, I'm worried that Terry might be hurt, and-"

"Let's go." The Doctor ordered immediately, pocketing his glasses, and Rose nodded while Bishop protested: "Sorry, what's going on? Who's Terry, and what is this about angels?"

Before the Doctor could reply, the office door opened again and another man poked his head in as he said: "Found another one, sir."

"Oh, er, good man, Crabtree." Bishop answered distractedly as the man – Crabtree – pushed another covered person into the office.

Rose's hand flew to her mouth in horror as soon as she spotted the heeled black boots under the blanket, uncommon in the present decade but all-too familiar to her and the Doctor.

The Doctor had stilled instantly, staring as Bishop began: "So, Doctor, what do you propose…?"

The man trailed off at the look on the Doctor's face, as the Doctor began taking slow, deliberate steps forward. He stopped before the petite figure, his hand moving to carefully remove the blanket thrown over the woman's head; and the Doctor's jaw locked as the blanket fell away to reveal what he had hoped against despite the 0.000001% chance.

"Oh, my God; angel." Rose whispered, staring at the familiar leather-jacket clad woman.

"You know her, then?" Bishop asked tentatively, and the Doctor bit out: "Know her?"

His hand hovered over Terry's blank face, unable to bring himself to touch it as he stared where her bright brown eyes should have been.

"What happened?" Bishop asked Crabtree quietly, sensing that Rose and the Doctor needed a moment to work through their horrified shock.

"They found her in the street, apparently," Crabtree answered and the Doctor's jaw tightened, "over by the Square, abandoned."

"That's unusual." Bishop muttered with a frown while Rose's eyes tightened in anger. "That's the first one out in the open. Heaven help us if something happens in public tomorrow for the big day. We'll have Torchwood on our backs then, make no mistake."

"They did what?"

Bishop and Crabtree looked up in surprise at the Doctor's sudden question and the dark tone with which he had spoken.

Rose was looking equally tense as Bishop asked: "I'm sorry?"

"They left her where?" The Doctor asked sharply, and Bishop glanced at Crabtree as he answered slowly: "Just… in the street."

"It was Magpie." Rose said quietly, her eyes also sparkling with anger, and the Doctor said darkly: Well, he's made things simple then. Very, very simple."

His tone was suddenly eerily calm, as he looked at Bishop.

"Do you know why?" The Doctor asked, and Bishop answered warily, sensing the dark storm brewing inside the Time Lord: "No."

"Because now, Detective Inspector Bishop," the Doctor spat furiously, making Bishop flinch, "there is no power on this Earth that can stop me."

He and Rose exchanged looks, the blonde companion nodding in firm agreement, before the Doctor turned.

"Come on!" He ordered sharply as he strode out of the office, Rose right behind him. Bishop hastily followed the incensed Time Lord and companion, while Rose and the Doctor wore matching murderous expressions as they went to have a word with the people responsible for what had happened to their friend.


	62. The Idiot's Lantern 3

Terry found herself in a very strange state of unconsciousness, where her physical body was asleep yet awake – she could vaguely feel her body standing and walking on its own when prompted. Similarly, her mind had shut down, yet a part of her – probably her subconscious – seemed awake and thinking.

Specifically, her subconscious seemed to be going through something from her past. And Terry had a feeling it was possibly past memories, though she couldn't remember when it was from...

" _Lord President, I must object-_ " _A deep voice protested, and another male voice answered sternly:_ " _To what, General?_ "

" _Sir, this is highly unorthodox, and the technology-_ " _The first voice insisted, but the other voice cut in impatiently:_ " _We are in a war, General. You brought me back to win it, did you not?_ "

" _But…_ " _The first voice protested, fading, as though he had moved away from her range of hearing. The second voice disappeared with the first, and Terry was left seemingly alone._

And then, another memory, this time with a blurred image her mind had dredged up from some time in her past…

 _A male's face appeared right before her line of sight; he seemed old, and not just in the vague features she could remember but in the expression in his eyes._

 _Terry recalled seeing this man's face before – his face had been the one she'd seen in the flashes of her memories when she'd first opened her fob watch._

 _The man leant in, staring at her intently as he whispered:_ " _Daemon._ "

And then, the image disappeared, replaced with another memory.

 _Again, it was dark, but unlike the first memory it felt like it was because her eyes were covered. She was pressed against something – against someone – and the person appeared to be moving as he carried her. There was a strange rocking, and Terry felt a little motion sickness at the abrupt start and stop movements._

 _She heard screams in the distance, and children crying – just like when she'd opened her stupid fob watch. The sounds would come closer and then further, as though the person with her was carrying her about through whatever chaos was going on around her._

 _And in the distance came the very distinct cry, a sound that would haunt any person and made any normal person's blood chill: "Exterminate!"_

* * *

Terry opened her eyes.

Blinking and feeling incredibly disoriented, she looked around in confusion as she found herself standing with a bunch of random strangers who looked as confused as she did.

The door to… wherever they were, suddenly opened, and Terry looked over in surprise as the Doctor and Tommy came rushing inside, followed closely by Rose.

"Doctor! Rose" Terry called, brightening up instantly, while an elderly woman cried delightedly: "Oh, it's my grandson, Oh, son!"

Tommy hugged his grandmother enthusiastically while Terry hugged the Doctor and Rose as she began: "You did-"

"You're okay! You're okay!" Rose cheered over Terry as she squeezed the living daylights out of the Time Lady and cutting off Terry's words.

The Doctor wasn't doing much better than Rose as he hugged Terry so tightly against his chest she was starting to suffocate from the lack of room to breathe.

"You're safe." The Doctor muttered in sheer relief. "You're safe."

"Can't. Breathe." Terry gasped, and Rose let go. "Doctor!"

He let go quickly, and Terry sucked in a breath as Rose laughed while the Doctor asked in concern: "Angel, are you all right?"

"Oh, yes." Terry beamed, the excitement at seeing everyone okay as well and the sheer joy of seeing the Doctor's face again starting to overwhelm her. "I knew you'd do it!"

Terry leant up, enthusiastically throwing her arms around the Doctor's neck… and kissing him.

Rose squealed delightedly while the Doctor froze in utter shock. Terry felt him stiffen and her actions caught up to her in the next second; and as abruptly as she'd kissed him, she shoved him away in absolute alarm.

"Oh, my God." Terry said numbly as she stared at the equally startled Doctor. "That… was incredibly stupid. Oh, I'm so stupid. I can't believe I did that."

The Doctor blinked at her, while Rose pouted: "Oh, come on, it wasn't that bad."

Terry didn't really hear the blonde, too busy scolding herself mentally. How could she have gone and kissed the Doctor this early in his time? She'd just been so happy to see him again after the darkness and the confusion of her memories – which was a whole other thing that needed to be addressed – that her body had reacted before her mind could think through the consequences.

' _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ ' Terry scolded herself, while the Doctor opened his mouth… and a snort of laughter escaped him.

"Are you _laughing_ at me?" Terry demanded, whirling on him, and the Doctor raised his hands in surrender as he said with a laugh in his voice: "Sorry, it's just… when you warned me you'd do something 'stupid', I wasn't quite expecting… this."

"Excuse me?" Terry asked sharply, and the Doctor amended: "Sorry, your future self warned me… you will warn me."

He wiggled his brows then as he added cheekily: "I wouldn't mind you doing this 'stupid' again, though."

"Oh, shut up." Terry muttered, feeling her ears burning. And she'd thought it was amusing earlier to see the younger Doctor acting all embarrassed around her. "Come on, let's go now."

The Doctor nodded as he loped ahead easily – or at least, that's how it appeared.

However, Rose saw his face when he'd turned away, and she snorted – she _knew_ he'd been embarrassed but delighted by the kiss. The blonde shook her head fondly to herself at the two love idiots she was traveling with; it was no wonder they ended up with so many misunderstandings.

"Hey, Rose?"

Rose glanced over at Terry curiously as the Time Lady said to her, sounding puzzled: "Are you okay? With how I… well, what I accidentally did."

She gestured vaguely between herself and the Doctor, and Rose fought a sigh. Yes, this was one of those moments she'd just been thinking about.

"Yes, I'm fine." Rose reassured, and Terry said quickly: "Because, you know, I know you had feelings for the Doctor, so I just wanted to let you know it's not like that-"

"Terry." Rose interrupted, rolling her eyes. The Time Lady (and the Doctor, Rose added mentally) could really be thick when it came to true feelings of love. "You're already dating the Doctor in your time, aren't you."

Terry's mouth dropped open, and she moved it soundlessly like a fish before asking a little faintly: "How'd you figure _that_ out?"

"You were too guilty-looking after kissing him." Rose informed her. "Like you'd made a mistake you shouldn't have – kind of like accidentally revealing a spoiler."

"I'm that easy to read, huh." Terry grimaced, and Rose answered with a shrug: "You'd be surprised how easy it is to see things from a third party perspective. Don't worry, I don't think _he_ 's figure it out yet."

She jerked her head to indicate the Doctor, who was walking far ahead as he chatted with Tommy and his grandmother, before adding: "He's got to be the only one as thick as you, angel."

"Oi, watch it, Rose Tyler." Terry teased, and Rose laughed lightly.

"Anyway." Rose continued after her giggles had subsided. "Trust me, I'm okay. Yes, I used to think I loved the Doctor romantically, but I was more star-struck with him. I've realized, I still love him, just the same way I love you. I've realized it quite a while back now – since before Christmas if I'm being honest."

"You've said something like that to me before." Terry said slowly, frowning as she glanced between Rose and the Doctor. "When I asked why you and the Doctor used to fight so much after he regenerated."

"Yeah." Rose nodded sheepishly. "We did fight a lot at first; I mean, I _was_ mad at him. First for hiding the whole regeneration thing, and then because… well, I guess both of us were confused. But, we've figure it out."

"What does _that_ mean? And _when_ did you figure what out?" Terry asked blankly, and Rose smiled.

"Do you remember when we met Sarah Jane?" The blonde companion asked. "I think this you should have done that by now."

"Yes." Terry confirmed, nodding – how could she forget that?

"Well, I got really angry at the Doctor." Rose explained. "I thought he was stringing you along, because he'd clearly had something with Sarah Jane once – come _on_ , you saw the way she looked at him." Rose added as Terry looked a little surprised.

"No… it's just, I didn't think you'd link that to me, especially in that way." Terry explained sheepishly, and Rose nodded as she understood.

"Oh… right, so, here's the thing." Rose continued. "I had already figured out the Doctor was in love with you, so when it looked like he was also fawning over Sarah Jane, I got really mad. But after we talked about it at Sarah's house, I realized the Doctor hadn't realized he was in love with you yet. He realized it when I confronted him with it."

Terry blinked, before going red as Rose teased: "He was almost as cute as you are when you're confused."

"Rose." Terry whined, and Rose laughed at her.

"So, that's it." Rose shrugged. "We worked it out after that, and we've gotten on since. He still drives me mad sometimes, but he's not perfect – and neither am I."

Terry pursed her lips, slowly starting to understand.

"But… you're certain you never…?" Terry asked hesitantly, and Rose laughed.

"Yes, I'm sure." The blonde chuckled, looping her arm with Terry's. "I would tell you the truth, angel; really, it's fine."

Somehow, that made Terry more uncomfortable and concerned. But she couldn't quite pinpoint the cause for her negative feelings, so she shrugged them off for now as she walked with Rose after the Doctor.

* * *

The trio stood with Tommy on Florizel Street, watching the neighbourhood party as people celebrated in full swing for the Queen's coronation and for the safe return of their loved ones.

"We could go down the Mall, join in with the crowds." Rose teased the Doctor.

He chuckled, and shook his head as he answered: "Nah, that's just pomp and circumstance. This is history right here."

He nodded at the scene before them, and Terry smiled as she asked: "The domestic approach?"

She winked at Rose, who laughed while the Doctor nodded as he said: "Exactly."

They enjoyed the celebratory mood for another moment, before Rose asked as she nodded at the VCR in the Doctor's hand: "Will it, that thing; is it trapped for good on video?"

"Hope so." The Doctor answered as he threw the VCR up in the air before catching it again. "Just to be on the safe side though, I'll use my unrivalled knowledge of transtemporal extirpation methods to neutralise the residual electronic pattern."

"You what?" Rose asked blankly, and Terry explained: "He's going to tape over it."

"Ah." Rose nodded, before holding out a hand to the Doctor as she said: "Just leave it to me. I'm always doing that."

Terry and the Doctor laughed, and the Doctor handed the tape over to Rose. The blonde tucked it carefully in her hand, while the Doctor turned to Tommy as he added: "Tell you what, Tommy, you can have the scooter. Little present."

"But don't ride it until you're legal." Terry added, and Tommy smiled as he nodded while the Doctor advised: "Oh yeah… Best, er, keep it in the garage for a few years."

A small movement down the street caught their eye, and the group turned to watch as Mr. Connolly left Tommy's house with a suitcase in one hand, wearing a traveling overcoat and hat.

"Good riddance." Tommy muttered bitterly, while the Doctor and Terry watched as Mrs. Connolly hugged her mother while Mr. Connolly walked down the street, away from the house and the party.

Terry just watched neutrally as the Doctor said lightly: "Is that it, then, Tommy? New monarch, new age, new world. No room for a man like Eddie Connelly."

"That's right." Tommy replied, but his voice quivered. "He deserves it."

"You know, Tommy." Terry commented as they watched Mr. Connolly walk further away from them. "A wise woman once said, 'as you grow older, you will discover that you have two hands – one for helping yourself, and the other for helping others'."

Tommy looked at her in surprise, as Terry continued casually: "I think maturity isn't necessarily about physical age – it is the age of our hearts."

The teenage boy went quiet, staring after his father, and Rose murmured at last: "Go after him, Tommy – he's your dad."

"He's an idiot." Tommy muttered shakily, and Terry agreed: "Of course he is; like Rose said, he's your dad."

She then turned serious brown eyes on the boy as she noted: "But you're clever, and you're wiser than your old dad. Clever enough to save the world – and wise enough to save the individual."

She nodded after Mr. Connolly, and Rose encouraged: "Go on."

Tommy glanced at them one more time before he turned, and he ran after his father. The trio watched as Tommy took his father's suitcase, not saying a word – but not needing to. Mr. Connolly looked at his son, startled, but didn't say a word either as he let his son share his burden while they walked away in silence.

The Doctor handed each of his two companions a glass of orange juice, though he asked: "A wise woman?"

"Audrey Hepburn." Terry replied lightly, and they chuckled.

"To wise women." The Doctor cheered, and Terry and Rose toasted with him as Rose laughed: "I can toast to that."

They all took sips, before Rose perked up as a handsome fellow across the street glanced her way before looking away bashfully.

"I think this is my song." The blonde companion announced, and Terry laughed as Rose walked away after giving them winks.

' _She is almost as bad as Amy._ ' Terry thought to herself fondly. ' _Though nowhere near Donna's level._ '

"Terry?"

Terry looked at the Doctor in surprise, and she watched curiously as he admitted while reaching into his suit pocket: "There's something I want to show you."

Terry tilted her head curiously as the Doctor pulled out an envelope, holding it out to her.

"Reinette's last letter."

Terry's eyes shot up to the Doctor's, startled, and he explained softly: "It was addressed to both of us, but I hadn't had a chance to show you yet. I offered you the next time I saw you after receiving this letter, but that you said you'd seen it."

Terry took the letter carefully, setting down her orange juice as she glanced at the Doctor.

"Go on." He encouraged and Terry took a deep breath, steeling herself, before she opened the letter.

Her face grew more and more sorrowful, and by the time she'd finished, Terry's eyes were welling with silent tears though a small smile had tilted up her lips. The Doctor pulled her wordlessly into his arms, providing the comfort he knew from personal experience she needed, as Terry wept for their lost friend.

For Reinette, the witty French woman whose time with them had been so fleeting even for humans, had been as brave and kind in her last words to her the two old Time Lords as she had been in life.

' _Adieu, Reinette._ ' Terry thought as she clutched the letter to her chest, engraving the words on it into her hearts forever…

" _My dearest Doctor and Terry"_ ' Reinette had written.

" _The path has never seemed more slow, and yet I fear I am nearing it end. Reason tells me that we are unlikely to meet again, but I think I shall not listen to reason. I do not wish to._

 _For I have seen the world inside your head, Doctor. I have seen the life you and your angel bring to worlds that I can only begin to comprehend exist. And so, I know that all things are possible where the Doctor and his Queen – his angel – are involved._

 _Hurry though, my friends. My days grow shorter now, and I am so very weak. But… should this be our last encounter… should this be yet another farewell for you, my old friends… then let me only tell you this._

 _Je vous adore; my lonely fireplace man and angel."_

* A/N Je vous adore = I love you (both); I do not know French, so please forgive me if I am wrong!


	63. Let's Kill Hitler

Terry stayed with Ten and Rose for another week, before she disappeared with a wistful wave that they returned.

However, if she were honest, a part of her was glad to leave when she did. Though she had enjoyed her time with them – as she always did, especially since it was so rare for her to see Rose – by the end of it, Terry had started wishing she could see a later Doctor.

And it wasn't just so she could kiss him without it being awkward; Terry found the memories she'd remembered rather troubling. Who was the old man, and why were there Daleks in what she suspected were her earliest memories?

But knowing that Rose's Doctor probably had even less of a clue than she did, Terry determined to wait until she ran into a later version of the Doctor. So when she landed in Eleven's Tardis, Terry perked up hopefully.

Of course, life was never that easy, though.

The second that Terry reappeared, her eyes widened in horrified dismay.

"Doctor!" Terry cried, rushing forwards to where the Doctor was dragging himself along the Tardis floor. Her heart gave a dull thud, which she ignored as she ran to check on the Doctor.

"Angel." He groaned, and Terry demanded as she knelt beside him: "What happened?"

"River." He got out, and Terry's face lost all colour as she realized when this was. "I'm shutting down. Gah!"

The Doctor clutched his chest, his hands fisting over his shirt where his hearts were while his breathing became labored.

Terry quickly grabbed his arm, hauling it over her shoulder to help brace him as she reassured albeit in a worried tone: "It's all right, Theta, it's going to be all right."

"Argh!" The Doctor moaned as his legs gave out and refused to move, and Terry's heart thudded again.

"Theta!" Terry gasped, struggling to keep him upright with her as his much larger frame slumped against her.

"Oh, oh, oh." He groaned, sagging towards the ground and Terry was forced to let him down, leaning him back against the console while she knelt anxiously before him.

"Theta, you have to stay awake." Terry urged, holding his face between her hands as the Doctor's eyes drooped from the effects of the poison that River – or rather, Mels - had transferred to the Doctor's lips.

"Angel." He gasped, struggling to breathe. "What… what did River do to me?"

"She had the poison of the Judas tree inside her lipstick." Terry explained, biting her lip worriedly as she stared down at the Doctor's deathly pale face while he tried to keep his eyes on her. "When she kissed you, the poison got absorbed through the skin of your lips into your system."

"Argh." The Doctor winced as his hands clutched his chest. "I should have realized she was planning something like this when she kissed me."

"It wasn't your fault – you've learned to trust her, after all." Terry sighed slightly, before focusing back on the situation as the Doctor grit his teeth and fought another groan.

"Sexy," Terry said aloud, "we need a voice interface."

An image of the Doctor appeared before them, the hologram's voice monotonous as he said: "Voice interface enabled."

"Oh no, no, no, no, no." The Doctor groaned as he caught sight of the hologram. "Not me."

"Shut up, it'll do." Terry tried to interject, but the Doctor moaned, shaking his head slightly as he basically begged: "I'm dying – at least give me someone I _like_."

"Oh, fine." Terry said impatient and worried. "Sexy, young Amelia Pond, please."

The hologram changed, shifting into an image of Amy when she was just a young girl, just after meeting the Doctor. The Doctor brightened slightly at the hologram, while Terry's heart thudded again.

She ignored it as she said urgently: "How's the Doctor doing?"

"He will be dead in thirty two minutes." The hologram interface informed them in its characteristically monotone voice, and Terry sighed while the Doctor said hopefully: "Okay. So, basically better regenerate, that's what you're saying."

"Regeneration disabled." The hologram Amelia disagreed. "You will be dead in thirty two minutes."

"Unless I'm cured, yeah?" The Doctor questioned, looking at Terry, but it was the voice interface that replied: "There is no cure. You will be dead in thirty two minutes."

"Oh, stop saying that." Terry sighed while the Doctor frowned as he asked the voice interface: "Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because he will be dead in thirty two minutes." The voice interface said to Terry before looking at the Doctor and repeating: "Because you will be dead in thirty two minutes."

"You see?" The Doctor complained. "There you go again. Basically skipping thirty one whole minutes when I'm absolutely fine. You are so Scottish."

"Theta." Terry said severely, while the hologram Amelia replied: "You will be fine for thirty one minutes. You will be dead in thirty two minutes."

"Scottish, that's all I'm saying." The Doctor sniffed, and Terry interjected: "Theta, you aren't going to die."

"That's reassuring." He answered, wincing. "Is that you trying to comfort me, or a spoiler?"

"We need to get you to River, and Amy and Rory." Terry stated, avoiding his question as she started to get up. "You gave Amy your screwdriver, yeah?"

"Ye- argh!" The Doctor cried out as his hearts stuttered, his whole body starting to shut down, and Terry's heart clenched painfully even as it gave another dull thud.

"Theta! Oh, God, hang on just a little longer." Terry said frantically as she moved around to the other side of the console while the Doctor collapsed onto the ground and wheezed in pain.

He didn't even seem to notice that Terry hadn't answered his earlier question as he clutched his chest and Terry moved around the console, quickly taking them off as she scanned for a signal from the sonic screwdriver.

However, as Terry focused on her task, she missed the Doctor's glance her way before he looked at the voice interface and whispered: "Someone _I_ like, please."

The hologram changed, shifting into a taller, willowy woman with wavy hair and sky blue eyes.

The Doctor's eyes softened, and he murmured: "For you. Always, for you, isn't it?"

His gaze saddened as the hologram stared at him, eyes darkening as though in response to his words, and the Doctor pushed himself painfully but determinedly up onto his knees.

He waved the hologram away as he did, and it disappeared just as the Tardis began to wheeze and Terry came running over.

Her brown eyes were worried as she looked down at the Doctor, and she knelt before him to help him as she said urgently: "I found Amy, and I'm taking us to her – and Mels."

"Oh, angel." The Doctor smiled as he hauled himself up against the console and against Terry, his green eyes locking with her chocolate ones. "Thank you."

She frowned slightly in confusion, but he just smiled before he nodded to chest sitting under the console.

"Help me?"

* * *

Terry poked her head out of the Tardis to see Melody Pond standing before a full-length mirror in the middle of the Adlon Hotel restaurant in Nazi Germany.

'Amy' was standing right behind the busty blonde while Melody, having newly regenerated into the body that the Doctor had come to know as River Song, was admiring her reflection as she tried on her 'new' clothes – aka the clothes she'd stolen at gun point from the restaurant's previous, upper-class occupants.

And that was no exaggeration, as Terry was all too painfully aware.

The pair hadn't noticed her or the Tardis yet – Terry having landed with the breaks off to keep the engines quiet – so Terry quickly helped the Doctor out of the Tardis just as the infamous Teselecta, currently posing as Amy, said to Mels: "You killed the Doctor on the orders of the movement known as the Silence and Academy of the Question. You accept and know this to be true?"

"Quite honestly, I don't really remember." Melody sniffed as she turned to examine her backside in the military jacket she was trying on. "It was all a bit of jumble."

It was at that instant that the Teselecta finally revealed itself to Melody, throwing the mirror aside as it stepped in front of Melody before it opened its mouth and caught Melody in a bright beam of light.

"No!" Mels screamed as she struggled against the beam, but it was useless as it held her absolutely motionlessly in place. "No! Get off me!"

" _Theta!_ " Terry called telepathically, and he grinned. He knew a dramatic entrance cue when he saw one; of course, he did the arse.

Terry loved him to bits, but she rolled her eyes at him as he called lightly: "Sorry, did you say she killed the Doctor?"

The Teselecta released Melody at once, whirling around in surprise while Melody staggered back, breathing heavily as she stared with wide eyes as well at the incredible sight before her.

The Doctor, dressed in a top hat and full dress clothes complete with tailcoat, was leaning against the Tardis in what he knew was a mysteriously dramatic pose. In his hand was a sleek silver walking cane, while in the other was Terry's hand as she subtly helped him keep his balance along with the cane.

Terry herself was standing just behind the Doctor, letting him have his dramatic entrance that not even his imminent death appeared able to prevent, as he asked the Teselecta cheekily: "The Doctor? Doctor who?"

The Teselecta and Mels stared at the Doctor in disbelief, but it was the latter who spoke first.

"You're dying and you stopped to change?" Mels asked incredulously, glancing at Terry a little warily – as though afraid of being scolded, but still defiant like a rebellious teenager.

The Doctor just grinned as he answered easily, whirling his cane dramatically: "Oh, you should always waste time when you don't have any. Time is not the boss of you. Rule four hundred and eight."

Mels scowled, looking distinctly put out with the Doctor, who ignored her look as he turned to the Teselecta.

"Amelia Pond, judgment death machine." The Doctor declared. "Why am I not surprised?"

"She's Scottish." Terry supplied as she came over and took the Doctor's arm casually, and the Doctor agreed cheekily: "Ah, that was why."

He then lifted his cane suddenly, clicking it to open the top of the rounded head while he declared: "Sonic cane."

"Are you serious?" Mels deadpanned while the Doctor soniced the Teselecta.

"Never knowingly." The Doctor answered, before adding: "Never knowingly be serious. Rule twenty seven."

" _Theta._ " Terry warned worriedly, seeing him shaking just slightly on his feet and she felt another pang in her chest, but he ignored her as he turned to Mels, adding: "You might want to write these down."

"You wish." Mels sneered, but the Doctor's cane had beeped at that moment.

He ignored Mels as well as he read the sonic quickly before saying brightly: "Oh, it's a robot."

He peered at the Teselecta, looking into the eyes as he rambled: "With four hundred and twenty three life signs inside. A robot worked by tiny people. Love it. But how do you all get in there, though. Bigger on the inside?"

"No." Terry answered, and the Doctor agreed as he rattled away: "Yes, I agree - basic miniaturisation sustained by a compression field. Ooo. Watch what you eat, it'll get you every time."

He looked back at the Teselecta as he called: "Amy, if you and Rory are okay, signal me."

The light on the sonic cane lit up, and the Doctor grinned as he called cheerfully: "Thanking you."

Suddenly, he collapsed back, and Terry gripped him tighter, barely keeping him up all while he cried out in pain: "Argh!"

Terry felt another thud in her chest, but she ignored it as she helped steady the Doctor.

As Mels stared, Terry said worriedly in her mind: " _You can't keep using up energy like this._ "

"I have to." He told her aloud, before saying to the room in general: "I'm so sorry. Leg went to sleep. Just had a quick left leg power nap. I forgot I had one scheduled."

He was panting now, gripping his cane and Terry's arm tightly while his legs shook, and Terry said firmly: "Doctor, sit down."

"I think so." The Doctor agreed. "I think I heard the right one yawning, too."

" _How are you doing?_ " The Doctor asked suddenly as Terry helped him sit down, and she asked skeptically: " _Is this the time to be worrying about_ me _?_ "

" _Maybe._ " The Doctor answered as he examined her quickly while he sat down.

However, their attention was caught once more when Mels suddenly attempted to bolt, trying to use the Doctor's momentary distracting antics to run.

The Teselecta reacted swiftly, however, whipping its head around and releasing the bright beam from before to capture Mels and suspend her in the air.

"Mels!" Terry cried, while the Doctor ordered the Teselecta: "Do not harm her in any way!"

"Let her go, this minute." Terry ordered, and the Teselecta closed its mouth.

It was still holding Mels captive, but it turned to look at the Doctor in particular as it asked – or rather, its captain asked: "Why would you care? She's the woman who kills you."

"I'm not dead." The Doctor answered pointedly, but the Teselecta deadpanned: "You're dying."

"Well," the Doctor retorted, "at least I'm not a time travelling shape shifting robot operated by miniaturised cross people, which, I have got to admit, I didn't see coming. Did you, my dear?"

He looked to Terry, who shot him a look even as she felt another pang.

"Right, you know my future – of course you saw this coming." The Doctor muttered, before he turned back to the Teselecta.

"What do you want with her?" He demanded, gesturing at Mels, and the Teselecta replied without missing a beat: "She's Melody Pond. According to records, the woman who kills the Doctor."

"And I'm the Doctor." The Doctor pointed out, looking at the Teselecta with a mirthless smile. "So what's it to you?"

The Teselecta paused for a moment, and Terry warned in a low undertone: "You're not going to like the answer."

The Doctor glanced at her from the corner of his eye, before he looked back at the Teselecta as it replied slowly though still in its monotone voice: "Throughout history, many criminals have gone unpunished in their lifetimes. Time travel has responsibilities."

The Doctor laughed without humour as he asked skeptically: "What? You got yourselves time travel, so you decided to punish dead people?"

"We don't kill them." The Teselecta corrected. "We extract them near the end of their established timelines."

"And then what?" The Doctor asked impatiently, before he stopped as the Teselecta answered flatly: "Give them hell."

The Doctor stared at the Teselecta, his face instantly going cold.

" _I told you, you won't like their answer._ " Terry pointed out softly, and the Doctor answered flatly: " _Well, I was expecting something more on the lines of causing trouble._ "

Aloud, he said to the Teselecta in a quiet, deadly voice: "I'd ask you who you think you are, but I think the answer is pretty obvious."

He stared hard at the Teselecta as he asked: "So, who do you think I am, huh?"

The Doctor pointed at Mels as he said through clenched teeth: "'The woman who killed the Doctor'. It sounds like you've got my biography in there. I'd love a peek."

"Our records office is sealed to the public." The Teselecta answered immediately. "Foreknowledge is dangerous – as I'm sure you and Daemon are aware."

Terry frowned, while the Doctor warned sharply: "Don't you dare bring her into this."

"We have scanned Terry Storm, and we know who she is." The Teselecta replied, and Terry asked sharply: "Why did you call me 'Daemon'?"

"It is who you are." The Teselecta replied, and the Doctor cut in sharply: "Don't you dare bring my angel into this either; now, I'll be dead in three minutes."

He leveled a look at the Teselecta while Terry shot him another look, and the Doctor added pointedly: "I don't think there's much foreknowledge left that can hurt me."

"Sorry, can't do that." The Teselecta answered. "If you're so desperate, why not ask Daemon?"

Terry's hearts clenched abruptly, and she frowned while the Doctor said as he glowered at the Teselecta: "I said, don't bring her into this. And you, of all people, should know better than to test me; or her."

Terry glanced at him, feeling another thud in her chest, and she asked: " _Theta, what are you talking about?_ "

" _I'm sorry, my angel._ " He answered without looking away from the Teselecta. " _But, even if I die in the next three minutes… I can't tell you. I'm sorry._ "

" _At least tell me why he's calling me Daemon._ " Terry insisted, starting to feel a strange form of panic in her stomach. She'd heard that name before – Daemon… hadn't she? But… why had she forgotten? Why did this seem to happen to her so often?

" _I can't, angel._ " The Doctor apologized, glancing at Terry at last with such very old green eyes. " _It's something you have to find out on your own. I'm sorry._ "

" _Stop apologizing._ " Terry balked, feeling a little strange. " _That's not like you; at least, not to me._ "

" _I will never stop being sorry to_ you, _my angel._ " The Doctor answered quietly.

Terry frowned, feeling another strange pang in her chest, while the Doctor turned back to the Teselecta. It had paused for such a long time that the Doctor thought it wasn't going to answer his questions at all.

However, just as he was about to open his mouth again, it spoke at last.

"Records on the Doctor available."

*A/N I'm so sorry everyone! I didn't mean not to update last weekend - but things happened and I didn't have my laptop which had all my written stuff saved on it. Normally I try to give you all a heads-up if there's going to be no regular update, so I'm sorry that didn't happen this time either. However, hopefully, one extra chapter this weekend will make up for it!


	64. Let's Kill Hitler 2

"About time." The Doctor muttered, before he said aloud to the Teselecta: "Question. I'm dying. Who wants me dead?"

"The Silence." The Teselecta, still looking like Amy, answered, and the Doctor fired back: "What is the Silence? Why is it called that? What does it mean?"

"You really didn't ask Daemon anything." The Teselecta noted, before it answered as Terry opened her mouth irritably: "The Silence is not a species. It is a religious order, or movement. Their core belief is that silence will fall when the question is asked."

"What question?" The Doctor asked, frowning himself, and the Teselecta explained: "The first question. The oldest question in the universe, hidden in plain sight."

"Yes, but _what_ is the question?" The Doctor asked impatiently, staring at the Teselecta as he waited for the response.

"Unknown."

Terry suddenly clutched her head, while the Doctor stared at the Teselecta in disbelief.

"Oh." He snapped crossly. "Well, fat lot of use that is, you big ginge. Call yourself a Records- argh!"

The Doctor collapsed again, groaning and gasping as he cried: "Argh! Kidneys are always the first to quit. I've had better, you know."

"Doctor…"

The Doctor looked back at Terry at her whimper, and he straightened – as much as he physically could – when he saw her doubled over, one hand clutching her chest while the other held her head.

"Angel?" He called, and she groaned: "My head."

"No, Terry, stay with me." The Doctor encouraged, when suddenly Mels began to scream in pain as well while the forcefield around her slowly turned red.

"River!" The Doctor cried, when suddenly Terry collapsed behind him. "No, no, no, angel! Angel!"

"ANGEL!" Mels screamed in pain and terror, and the Doctor shouted urgently towards the Teselecta: "Amy. Rory. Amy, can you hear me?"

There was a brief pause, and then the Teselecta asked: "What do we do? This is me." The Teselecta-Amy added. "This is me actually talking. What do we do?"

"Just stop them." The Doctor ordered. "She's your daughter. Just stop them."

"How? How?" The Teselecta asked, and the Doctor ordered, falling back as another bout of pain hit him: "Just do it! Quickly, before Demons Run happens again!"

The Doctor writhed, when Terry's cry of pain sounded from behind him: "AH!"

"Rory, hurry!" The Doctor yelled, turning around in his own agony to try and peer at Terry where she was twisting and wriggling strangely, her eyes squeezed shut as she gasped.

"Angel – Terry, Terry, stay with me." The Doctor breathed, reaching out a hand and clasping Terry's hand tightly in his own, trying to drag himself closer to her. "Terry… Terry…"

A sound behind him made the Doctor glance back, and he let out a tiny sigh of relief to see Mels falling to the ground as the forcefield around her abruptly shut down. But the moment was short as Terry screamed, and Mels stared at her and the Doctor while the Doctor clutched Terry's hand even tighter.

"Please." The Doctor begged Mels, staring at the confused and frightened blonde woman. "Please, I know you couldn't care less about watching me die. But, we have to save your parents, and you _have_ to help me save my angel."

Mels just stared at him, hesitating, and the Doctor pleaded: "Please; don't run. I know you're scared, but never run when you're scared. Rule seven. Please."

"Doctor, can you help us?" The Teselecta suddenly called, adding to the Doctor's stress. "Doctor? Doctor, help us! Terry! Doctor, please!"

"River." The Doctor begged as he looked up at the blonde woman with beseeching green eyes. "Please, I need you to help me."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Mels asked testily, bristling as her own stress got to her temper. "My name is Mels or Melody Pond. I'm not this River."

"Please." The Doctor groaned as he felt one of his hearts give out.

At the same time, Terry let out a bloodcurdling scream, and Mels flinched while the Teselecta continued to cry: "Doctor! Help! Angel! Help us!"

Doctor begged: "Please, please, River… _help me_."

* * *

 _Moments later_

The Doctor curled around Terry, his forehead pressed to hers as he whispered: "Please, angel, you have to stay with me. You have to, you can't give in. Please, please, angel… I'm sorry… you're still so young… I'm sorry."

The Tardis wheezed behind him, but the Doctor didn't move nor did he stop whispering as he begged Terry to stay with him. She'd stopped screaming but her entire body was shaking uncontrollably. If River didn't help him soon…

He heard the Tardis door open with a bang as someone dashed out, and then Amy was there beside him.

"Doctor? Oh, God, Terry." Amy gasped, kneeling down beside her friends, and Rory asked worriedly: "Doctor, what's going to happen? If-"

"We must stop it." The Doctor murmured, looking up at his friends with pained but sharp green eyes. "Now, Ponds, I need to talk to your daughter – only she can save me."

Amy nodded, looking over at Mels who was standing uncertainly in the Tardis doorway.

"He wants to talk to you." She informed her daughter, and as Mels hesitated, Rory added softly: "We need to hurry."

Mels came over cautiously, kneeling down next to the Doctor suspiciously. Rory took Amy's arm, pulling her back gently and backing them away to a safe distance beside the Tardis as the Doctor focused on Mels while Terry shook violently in his arms, her eyes still shut tight.

"What's wrong with Terry?" Mels asked warily, and the Doctor pleaded, his voice filled with pain: "I need you to do something for me to help me save her, River. Please, you must."

"Do what?" Mels demanded, and the Doctor motioned her down while he leant away from Terry.

Terry's shaking got more and more violent as he did while Mels leant down warily, leaning her head close to the Doctor and he whispered something into her ear.

Mels's eyes widened and she sat up sharply, her head whipping to the side to stare at Terry.

"I'm sorry. But, please River - I can't lose her like that." The Doctor murmured, feeling his one remaining heart stutter, and Mels looked back at him.

"No." She said sharply. "No, you're lying. And stop calling me River!"

But his green eyes were filled with sorrow and pleading as they began to close, while he got out: "Please… save… angel…"

Mels stared at him uncertainly as the Doctor's eyes fluttered closed, though he struggled to stay awake. And all the while, he called in his mind: " _Angel, stay with me. Terry, Terry, don't let go…_ "

"River, we don't have much time – Terry might lose it at any moment." Rory urged, and Mels looked up at him with a conflicted expression.

"Even you?" She breathed, before her eyes steeled and she looked at Amy.

"Who is River?" She asked, and Amy admitted softly: "You are. You're River Song – and I don't know why, but the Doctor says only you can save him. And only he can save Terry, Melody."

Mels bit her lip as she glanced down at Terry.

"She didn't say a word to me. Even though I've longed to meet her again." Mels whispered. "But when she called out to me… she called me 'Mels'."

"River-" Rory began, starting to worry as he saw the Doctor's hand still around Terry's in a way that left little doubt as to what was happening to the Time Lord, but Mels whispered: "Would she be proud of me for killing the Doctor?"

"No." Amy answered firmly. "No, Terry would never want the Doctor dead, Melody. Not her."

Mels stared at her mother for a moment, when suddenly Rory cried out: "Terry!"

The short brunette had gone absolutely rigid, her face going strangely blank though her eyes were still closed. Mels glanced down as well, while Amy whispered, terrified: "Oh, no, no, no."

And at the utter fear and desperation in her parents' voices and the strangely empty look on Terry's face, Mels finally made her decision.

She began to glow with golden regeneration energy, and the light caused both Amy and Rory to glance back at her in alarm.

"What's happening?" Amy demanded, terrified that what had happened before with Terry was happening to her daughter. "Melody, what are you doing?"

"Just tell me." River cut her off, staring at them directly. "The Doctor, can he really save her?"

"Yes!" Amy sobbed. "Yes, he can!"

River didn't even let Amy finish before she leant down and pressed her hands against the Doctor's neck. As her regeneration energy entered the Time Lord, his eyes fluttered open once more and the Doctor blinked slowly as he slowly revived.

"River." The Doctor murmured blearily, his eyes focusing on the blonde leaning over him. "Oh, River… Thank you."

"You'd better be." River muttered in return as she glanced back at Terry. "Now, what do we do?"

The Doctor looked over, before he brought himself painfully closer to the Time Lady once more, pressing his forehead against hers. For a long moment, nothing happened as River kept her hands on the Doctor's neck, maintaining contact with his skin as the Doctor kept his head against Terry's.

Finally however, Terry's body relaxed, though she didn't wake up as she simply lay beside the Doctor, who sighed with relief while she lay peacefully in his arms.

He soon looked up in alarm, however, as River swayed above him, her face pale.

"River?" The Doctor asked tentatively, and River met his gaze briefly before her eyes rolled back and it was her turn to pass out cold while the Doctor, Amy, and Rory all cried out in alarm.

"River!" "Melody!" "River!"

* * *

Terry woke up slowly, her head pounding as though someone was smashing an anvil down repeatedly on her brain.

"How are you feeling?"

Terry turned her head slightly at the voice, and she blinked up at the Doctor's face as he sat beside her rather plush hospital bed, waiting patiently for her vision to clear.

"… Doctor?" Terry asked a little weakly, and he confirmed with a small smile: "Hi, angel."

"Where are we?" Terry asked groggily, her head still killing her though at least the world wasn't spinning.

"Sisters of the Infinite Schism." The Doctor answered. "We were waiting for you to wake up before we left."

"What happened?" Terry asked, still trying to regain her full bearings.

"What do you remember?" The Doctor asked carefully, and Terry groaned: "You were dying… and Mels- Mels!"

Terry sat up, and the Doctor said quickly as he reached a hand to her back: "Careful."

"Ooohhh…" Terry groaned – now, the world was spinning. She was also grateful the Doctor was helping her keep steady because she felt like she was going to topple over some way – she wasn't quite sure yet where up was and where down was – and possibly hurl.

But Terry forced herself to breathe and focus, and she asked rather suddenly as she felt her head throb: "Did River kiss you?"

A look crossed the Doctor's face, but Terry missed it as she tried to breathe. The Doctor paused for just a fraction of a second as he watched her, before he replied carefully: "Yes."

Terry looked over at him, her vision finally clearing and the headache easing as she breathed.

"Good." She answered, almost absently.

The Doctor asked before Terry could think clearly enough for more questions: "Do you want to go see River?"

"Is she awake yet?" Terry asked, instantly perking up, and the Doctor smiled lightly.

"She woke up a little earlier according to Amy." He confirmed. "She fell asleep again quickly though."

Terry noticed a strange expression in the Doctor's eyes, and she quickly dropped her own gaze.

"Well, using up all of her remaining regenerations probably really did the girl." Terry answered lightly, ignoring the way her hearts clenched painfully.

After all, she thought, now the Doctor had to have figured it all out – that he'd fallen in love with River along the way, and that Terry had known this would happen all along. It also explained why there was that slightly wary look in the Doctor's eyes as he watched her now, a look almost akin to the one he had when he was lying.

"Do you think I could see River once before we leave her here?" Terry asked, and the Doctor nodded.

"Of course." He answered softly.

* * *

Terry looked down at River as the blonde slept peacefully in her own hospital bed that looked more like an expensive hotel bed.

The petite brunette was fighting some very mixed feelings as she watched River breathe in and out softly while Terry wrestled silently beside the bed. The Time Lady was feeling the natural relief in seeing her friend was okay; and the expected jealousy now that she knew the Doctor was no longer hers.

There was also the well of hurt and guilt, like she was watching her best friend date her ex-boyfriend. Except, that wasn't really a fair analogy, so there was the guilt again. But above all, was a strange feeling of grim happiness, as though she was a little smug in knowing things had turned out as she'd expected them to.

Where that was coming from, she wasn't quite sure – maybe because it always made her a little worried when things strayed from what she knew would happen? And yet, Terry couldn't quite shake the feeling that this feeling was a little… other – like it wasn't quite coming from herself.

' _You're just in denial._ ' Terry sighed as she made to stand and leave. ' _That's all._ '

Terry had just turned to go to where the Tardis was waiting on the far side of the room – where the Doctor, Amy, and Rory were waiting for her – when River's voice asked hoarsely: "Angel?"

"Hello, Sweetie." Terry murmured, keeping her voice light as she turned to look back at where River was peering up at her groggily. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just gave up all my remaining regenerations." River joked, and Terry smiled.

River looked up at Terry a little more seriously as she added: "What now?"

Terry smiled wider, though it was just a little bit sad, as she answered: "That's up to you, River. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know." River sighed, leaning her head back. "You wouldn't be able to just tell me, would you?"

She winked cheekily, and Terry chuckled.

"Sorry, Sweetie." Terry answered lightly, though she couldn't quite banish that tinge of sorrow. "Spoilers."

"That's what the Doctor said." River noted, almost petulantly, and Terry smiled.

"Because it's true." Terry answered, seeing River's eyes blink tiredly. "After all - 'the best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched – they must be felt with the heart'."

"Helen Keller." River murmured with a sleepy smile and her eyes began to flutter closed.

"Exactly." Terry said softly.

The familiar blue light surrounded Terry at that moment, and River said as she drifted back to sleep: "Bye, angel."

"Goodnight, River." Terry answered and River fell asleep, as Terry was whisked away.

When Terry landed again seconds later - for her - however, she was surprised to find herself in Eleven's Tardis.

"Terry!" Eleven called delightedly as he rushed over to hug her.

"Doctor." Terry smiled, shaking off her disorientation and nodding over at Amy as well where the redhead was standing a little awkwardly beside the console. "Amy."

The redhead waved, while Terry asked as she glanced around the Tardis: "Er, when is this for you?"

"Ah, the Ponds and I have just had an adventure in the Alps." The Doctor explained cheerfully. "Though Amy was being a spoilsport and didn't want to ski."

Terry glanced at the companion as Amy grimaced slightly, while the Doctor went on: "Then when we got back, Amy went to bed for a while and you weren't here anyway so I thought I should patch up the Tardis a bit."

"So, you haven't seen River in a while?" Terry asked, checking, and the Doctor grimaced.

"We saw her at my wedding a, a few weeks back." Amy supplied and Terry glanced at Amy again, looking the redhead over, while the Doctor waved his hand as he said quickly: "And, when have you come from, angel?"

"Your future." Terry answered a little shortly.

Then, realizing how curt she had been, she softened the blow as she added while looking at the Doctor: "And before that, I accidentally lost my face - and you showed me Reinette's letter."

"Oh, angel." The Doctor sighed, before he brightened. "But, at least now I can do this."

And he pressed kisses on her, making Terry laugh between kisses while Amy pulled a face.

"Get a room." She complained, and the Doctor sniped back as he draped himself over Terry's back, tucking her in under his chin: "Oi, I don't complain when you and Rory flirt over there in your corner."

He waved vaguely to the side of the Tardis, and Terry piped up: "Speaking of which, where is Rory? He _is_ here somewhere, isn't he?"

"Yes 'he' is, and 'he' is down here."

Terry looked down at Rory's voice coming from below, and she asked in surprise as she noted the goggles he was wearing: "Rory? What are you doing?"

She paused, and then asked slowly: "Hang on… are you helping the Doctor drive the Tardis?"

"Yes he is, and we were discussing how bad Amy's driving apparently is." The Doctor explained, and Amy whined as she stepped forward: "Oh, Rory's exaggerating! Does it matter that I was wearing _this_ skirt?"

The Tardis suddenly tilted over, and all of them grabbed onto the console in alarm as the Tardis shuddered before all the lights suddenly went out and they were left in darkness.

"Oh…" Terry sighed – life just couldn't be simple, could it?


	65. Brief Interlude: Space and Time

The Doctor looked around the darkened Tardis, startled, while Amy asked in a low voice: "What was that?"

"Rory?" The Doctor cried in fear. "Did you drop a thermo-coupling?"

There wasn't an answer for a moment, and then Rory said weakly: "Sorry."

"Argh!" The Doctor yelled while Terry dropped her head. "How did you do that?"

He moved from Terry's side, pushing Amy aside as he yelled down at Rory through the clear console floor: "I told you, don't drop them. I specifically mentioned not dropping."

"Technically, Amy should be the one who's sorry." Terry sighed, and Rory agreed: "Yeah, it was kind of her fault."

The Doctor frowned around at them as Amy admitted sheepishly: "Yeah, sorry… It was my fault."

"How could it be her fault?" The Doctor asked, looking to Terry, who looked at Amy.

The Doctor turned to the redhead, who explained awkwardly: "Because, it was _my_ skirt, and _my_ husband, and _your_ glass floor."

The Doctor paused, staring at Amy, then the glass floor relative to where Rory was standing underneath, and then it clicked.

"Oh, Rory." The Doctor groaned, and Rory said in a small voice again: "Sorry."

"To be fair, you would've been just as bad if it had been Terry standing over your head." Amy pointed out, and the Doctor and Terry grimaced.

"Moving on." Terry suggested, and the Doctor moved about the console as he said quickly: "Well, we've landed. Emergency materialisation. Should be fine. Should have dropped off in the safest spot available."

Terry sighed internally while the Doctor pushed a lever, bringing the power back online instantly as Rory came back up onto their level. He'd just walked up behind Terry when he saw what Terry had seen instantly; and Amy and the Doctor noticed it as soon as the power was back on as well.

Of course, Terry thought to herself as the Doctor and the Ponds walked slowly forwards as they stared, it _was_ a little hard to miss the very familiar blue police box that was now sitting in the middle of the console room.

"Doctor, what's happened?" Amy asked quietly as they all stared at the other Tardis, where it was parked right between the console and the doorway.

"Safest spot available." Terry sighed, while the Doctor muttered: "The Tardis has materialised inside itself."

He walked slowly closer to the other Tardis, while Rory asked: "Is that supposed to happen?"

"Take a guess." The Doctor called back as he came to a slow stop before the police box door, and Rory said hesitantly: "No?"

He glanced at Terry, who nodded, as the Doctor confirmed: "That's the one."

The Doctor placed a tentative hand on the other Tardis's side, and Amy asked in alarm: "What are you doing?"

"Absolutely no idea." The Doctor answered, before he slipped in through the other Tardis's door… only to reappear through the regular Tardis's door.

"Okay, that is a bit weird." Amy muttered, while the Doctor opened the Tardis's door, sticking his hand through, and they watched as his hand reappeared out of the other Tardis's door and waved at them.

"That is actually pretty cool." Rory observed, impressed, and Terry sighed: "Well, not exactly."

The Doctor had gone back out through the Tardis door, only to come back out through the other Tardis's into their Tardis, saying loudly and irritably: "I'm glad you're entertained, Rory, now that we're stuck here for all eternity at least you won't be _bored_."

"Doctor." Terry warned as the grumpy old Time Lord stomped back up to his friends, while Amy interjected in horror: "Wait, what, we're stuck?"

"The inside of the Tardis is now joined to the outside of the Tardis." Terry explained, and the Doctor added crossly: "Worse than a time loop, a space loop."

He stared at the Ponds grimly as he explained: "Nothing can enter or leave this ship ever again."

"Never say never." Terry commented, just as the Tardis door opened behind them.

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory all stared in a mixture of shock and confusion as Amy – another Amy – walked in through the regular Tardis's door.

"Okay, kids." The new Amy said as she came in and looked up at them. "This is where it gets complicated."

"Who the hell are you?" Amy asked, sounding dazed, while they all took a step towards the new Amy.

"I'm you, from your future." The new Amy explained, looking a little smug.

"Amy – future Amy - you're just acting tough." Terry pointed out, while the Doctor went even closer to the new Amy in confusion.

"Angel, what is going on?" Rory asked, but Terry shook her head as she answered: "You have to ask future Amy."

"Yeah, you said that earlier and I _still_ don't get it." Future Amy muttered, but the Doctor interjected as he ordered future Amy: "Tell me exactly what's happened."

"Well," Amy recited, "the exterior shell of the Tardis has drifted forwards in time. If you step into the box now, you step inside the control room a tiny bit in the past."

She smiled proudly, and Amy stated bluntly: "I don't understand."

"Neither do I." Future Amy answered. "As Terry pointed out."

"But you just said it." Amy protested, and future Amy corrected: "No, I'm just repeating it."

The Doctor was rubbing his forehead – possibly overwhelmed by two Amy's though hopefully more likely thinking of how to fix their dilemma – while future Amy explained: "I'm just remembering what I heard myself saying when I was standing where you are now, and repeating it. I'm just repeating this too."

She sighed as she continued: "And this, and this. "

"Good memory." Terry complimented, and future Amy grinned.

"Thanks." Future Amy beamed. "Oh, it _is_ nice to be on the side that hears it, not the other side."

She gestured at Amy, who repeated flatly: "Oh, I still don't understand."

"You still don't." Future Amy grumbled, and the Doctor interrupted: "Okay, when does Amy step inside the box. We need to maintain the time line."

He looked at future Amy, who answered instantly: "Ah. As soon as she's slapped Rory."

"Okay." Amy said instantly, and Rory retorted instantly: "Huh. No, why do I get slapped?"

"Because we have to stick to the established chain of events." The Doctor answered. "One mistake and the whole time line could _collapse_! We could end up with two Amy Ponds for ever," he gestured between the two Amys, "and _then_ what would you do?"

He looked back at Rory, who was gaping at the Doctor. He then turned to Amy, raising a finger as he had an idea – an idea that wasn't too hard to understand though he didn't say a word. Terry snorted while Amy gasped, before she slapped her husband.

"Okay, you." The Doctor ordered as he came back up onto the console floor, pushing Amy while Rory held his tender cheek. "Into the police box now."

"And then I become her?" Amy asked as she hesitated by the door, looking at her future self, and the Doctor answered impatiently: "Yes. Go, go, go!"

"Hurry up, Pond." Terry called lazily, and the Doctor noted: " _You're being very relaxed._ "

" _It'll sort itself out – it always does._ " Terry shrugged, while Amy paused again as she glanced at her future self once more.

"Do I really look like that?" Amy asked softly, and future Amy replied smugly: "Yeah. Yeah, you do."

"Oooh." Amy murmured appreciatively. "I'd give you driving lessons."

"I bet you would." Future Amy answered coyly, and the Doctor groaned: "Oh, this is how it all ends."

The two Amy's looked over as the Doctor sighed: "Pond flirting with herself."

The two Amys just smirked as they stood, leaning against the other Tardis in an exact mirror image of each other. It was actually kind of creepy, and Terry wrinkled her nose as the Doctor said sarcastically: "True love at last."

He then remembered Rory, and added: "Oh, sorry, Rory."

"Absolutely no problem at all." Rory answered, basically drooling as he stared at his two wives.

Terry rolled her eyes, while the Doctor ordered: " _Now_ , Amy."

Both Amys rolled their eyes, and Amy turned to her future self as she asked: "What's the first line?"

"Okay, kids, this is where it gets complicated." Future Amy recited, and Amy nodded.

"Gotcha." She grinned at herself, before stepping through the door, and closing the loop.

Future Amy – who was now regular Amy – turned and asked: "So, is that it? Are we okay now?"

She bounded up towards her friends, but the Doctor rejected: "No, we're still trapped."

Suddenly the door opened again, and another _Terry_ stepped through.

"What are you doing?!" The Doctor cried, while Terry said: "Oh, hello."

"Hi." Future Terry answered, before she sighed at the Doctor: " _You_ will tell me to go through, because we were still trapped, in the hopes that I would give you a spoiler and tell you how to solve this. You're such an idiot sometimes – adorable, but an idiot."

"You didn't actually have to say that last line, did you?" The Doctor frowned, and future Terry quoted smugly, giving Rory a wink: "Because we have to stick to the established chain of events. One mistake-"

"Okay, fine." The Doctor grumbled. "When do I tell Terry to go through?"

"Right after she slaps you." Future Terry replied, and Terry raised a brow while the Doctor asked: "Why?! Why does she slap me?"

"She doesn't, I just wanted to see your reaction." Future Terry answered. "Or, rather, that's what I heard myself say; which, in turn probably also was heard by the me before that. God, space loops are complicated."

Terry raised a brow, and she shrugged: "I'm guessing just go with the flow?"

"Yup." Future Terry nodded, and Terry checked: "Do I go now?"

"Yup." Future Terry answered, adding: "After you give the Doctor a kiss on the cheek. Don't know why, that's what I heard me say again."

"Who needs a reason?" Terry shrugged, kissing the Doctor's cheek and making him beam.

Terry moved down the steps, going towards the other Tardis while Rory protested: "How come he gets a kiss and I got a slap?"

"Your fault for marrying a Scottish redhead." Future Terry and Terry said at the same time, before the two petite brunettes stopped and looked at each other.

"That was weird." Terry muttered, and future Terry agreed: "Yeah, it's still weird even after it happened twice for me."

"All right, here I go." Terry called, opening the door to the other Tardis, when the Doctor called hopefully: "Are you sure you can't tell me a small spoiler?"

Terry rolled her eyes in response as she went into the other Tardis, and future Terry – now regular Terry – looked over at the Doctor.

"See? Idiot." Terry commented as she walked up towards the Doctor, who grumbled.

The Tardis door suddenly opened, _again,_ and they looked over to see Amy and Rory hurrying through.

" _Now_ , what are you doing?" The Doctor demanded, and future Rory explained breathlessly: "You told us to get into the police box."

The Doctor looked around wildly, as though expecting a second him, and future Rory corrected hastily: "Well, from _your_ point of view you're about to tell us to get into the police box. From _our_ point of view you just told us to get into the police box," Rory blinked before he shook his head, "which is why we got into the police box, which is why we're… here."

Future Rory finished lamely, letting out a sigh of relief in saying all that, and Rory piped up with a grimace: "Do I have to remember all of that?"

"Yeah, it just sort of happens." Future Rory explained with a weirded out expression.

Rory stared, the Doctor made a face, and Terry snorted as the two Amys waved at each other flirtatiously again.

"Hi." Amy grinned, and future Amy beamed: "Hi."

"Oi!" The Doctor scolded the two Amys. "Stop that."

He shoved Amy and Rory forwards as he ordered: "You two, in the police box now. Run."

The pair ran hastily in through the other Tardis doors, while the Doctor turned to Terry and pleaded: "Hint?"

"You've got a perfectly capable brain, Doctor." Terry answered as the Pond couple – now the regular Pond couple – looked at each other.

As the Doctor pouted, Terry grinned and she kissed the Doctor's cheek lightly as she informed him: " _Use the space loop, Spaceman._ "

The Doctor's eyes widened and he instantly turned back to the console as the Ponds started to walk back towards the console, Amy asking: "So, what now?"

"You two, stay where you are." The Doctor ordered, holding up a hand to stop them in their tracks, and Rory asked, puzzled: "Why?"

"Because I'm about to set up a controlled temporal implosion." The Doctor explained as he looked the console over once. "It's the only way to reset the Tardis. But unless I find exactly the right lever to control the implosion, we're all going to die."

Rory turned his head in exasperation, while Amy raised her eyes to the ceiling as though asking for patience as she bit out: "You don't know which lever?"

"No." The Doctor agreed, grinning widely as he looked at Terry. "But I'm about to find out."

He looked towards the Tardis doors, and Amy and Rory backed away in alarm as the door suddenly flew open and a future Doctor dashed inside.

"The wibbly lever!" The future Doctor cried, and the Doctor grinned as he declared: "The wibbly lever. Thank you."

The Doctor turned and threw up the wibbly lever, kissed Terry once, and then ran towards down the other Tardis. Pulling open the doors, he ran through and disappeared, as the future Doctor – now the regular Doctor – looked around with a beaming smile as they heard the Tardis's whooshing noise and the other Tardis dematerialized away.

"Told you, you could do it on your own silly." Terry grinned as she got up and walked over.

"Nice to know you believed in me." The Doctor grinned back, hugging Terry, and Amy groaned.

"Stop with the flirting." She complained, and Terry reminded without looking over: "You were flirting with yourself, Pond."

Rory started to open his mouth, and Terry added: "And _you_ were the one who couldn't control yourself around your wife, Mr. Roman."

Rory closed his mouth, while the Doctor chuckled as he turned with Terry still tucked under his arm.

"Oooh, look at that, Amelia Pond unable to make a comeback." The Doctor chuckled.

Amy narrowed her eyes playfully, but she asked seriously: "So, we're really okay now, though?"

Terry nodded, while the Doctor explained: "The Tardis is no longer inside itself, the localised time field is no longer about to implode and rip a hole in all causality. We're back to normal flight. But!"

He pointed at Amy as he added firmly: "Just in case; Pond, put some trousers on."

Amy rolled her eyes as the Doctor turned them back around, when Rory piped up: "Actually, Doctor?"

The Doctor and Terry glanced back, and Rory explained sheepishly: "Do you mind dropping us off back home for a bit? I feel like I need to check in on my dad. And since angel's back-"

"Oh!" The Doctor waved his hand airily. "That's fine, Rory. I'll drop you two off then, and angel, you and I can go swimming on the Racuertonian beaches."

"Swimming or _swimming_?" Amy asked sarcastically, and Terry shook her head at the redhead while the Doctor began twirling knobs.

"Er, Terry do you mind making sure he gets the date right?" Rory pleaded. "The last time, we were accidentally gone for four months and my dad had a fit. We only got away with it because technically that was the trip for our 'honeymoon'."

"No problem, Rory." Terry chuckled as she moved to help the Doctor fly the Tardis. "How _was_ the honeymoon, by the way? Do I do that one with the fish with you lot?"

"No, you never showed for that one." Amy admitted, and Terry pouted as she whined: "But I wanted to see the fish in the clouds!"

"We can go another time." The Doctor reassured with a wide smile. "I'm sure dear old Kazran would like to meet you."

"And I'd love to meet him." Terry enthused, though she added in her mind: " _You liar. You would never go back._ "

The Doctor just smiled sadly in answer. The Tardis landed at that moment, and Terry grinned over at Rory as she and the Doctor dropped the subject in their mental conversation.

"There we go." Terry declared, gesturing at the scanner. "February 2011, just like you asked."

"Thanks, angel." Rory smiled, while the Doctor shooed the Ponds: "Go on – off with you two. I'll be in touch."

"You'd better." Amy threatened as she linked arms with her husband, and the pair walked out of the Tardis, while the Doctor and Terry waved at them from the doorway.

As soon as the Ponds disappeared into their house, the Doctor turned back to Terry, asking excitedly: "So, swimming?"

"Fine, swimming." Terry laughed, but she stopped when she and the Doctor both spotted the Tardis blue envelope waiting for him on the console.

"What?" The Doctor frowned, going to pick it up while Terry's eyes widened as she stared at the Doctor's invitation to Lake Silencio.

But before she could speak, the familiar blue light surrounded her, and the Doctor looked back in surprise as Terry gasped as she was suddenly pulled away.

*A/N Just a light, filler chapter! Because, coming up next is… ;)

Also, some unfortunate news: with the summer over, I'm afraid it'll be back to one update per week again starting next week! I know I'm terrible, and after missing last week, too. But, I do wish everyone a pleasant end of the holidays and good luck on the new school term!


	66. A Good Man Goes to War

Terry landed with a start, surprised at how abruptly she had been taken away. It seemed to be happening more often lately, and Terry wondered why that was. Her jumping hadn't felt this bad since she'd recovered her identity as a Time Lady.

However, her confusion was shoved aside for the moment when Terry realized where she was after seeing a small, metal plate on the wall.

And she _had_ to figure out when she was.

" _Doctor!_ " She shouted in her mind as she ran through the base. It was too quiet – and that could only mean one thing.

" _Theta, where are you?_ " Terry called in her mind as she ran, and the Doctor finally replied.

" _Angel?_ "

" _Doctor!_ " Terry called in relief, and the Doctor asked: " _When did you arrive? Where are you?_ "

" _I'm running down some abandoned hallway or another._ " Terry responded. " _They all look the same when you don't know-_ "

Terry ran around a corner and bumped headfirst into someone, causing her to stumble back with an 'oomph' while the other person fell back on their large, fat bottom.

"What in the blazes?!"

Terry straightened, looking down in surprise at the blue man who continued to bluster: "Who-?!"

Dorium looked up then, and he blinked in surprise when he saw who had bumped into him and knocked him over.

"Terry Storm?" He asked, and Terry nodded.

"Dorium Maldovar – though, I confess, it's my first time meeting you." Terry answered, and Dorium grunted as he got to his feet: "Yes, well, it's my first time meeting you as well, Miss Storm."

"Call me Terry." Terry answered as she helped the man up. "And how did you know it was me, then?"

"I have pictures of all your incarnations, Terry." Dorium answered with a huff though he eyed her warily. "After all, you are 'the Doctor's angel'."

" _Angel? Terry!_ "

The Doctor's alarmed mental calls distracted Terry for a moment, and she answered: " _I'm all right - I just met Dorium._ "

"The Doctor, is it?" Dorium asked, and Terry glanced at the man as Dorium shook out his heavy robes, straightening them.

"Yes." Terry answered slowly, and Dorium waved towards a door down the hallway he had been heading down. "He's in there. I'm about to meet up with him myself."

"Thanks." Terry said, and Dorium nodded as he waved Terry to go on ahead.

She gave him a curious glance for a moment before she walked in front of him towards the base's control room – and missed Dorium's dark look her way after he was certain she wasn't looking.

The door opened just before Terry reached it, and she grinned wryly when the Doctor beamed and declared with open arms: "Angel!"

"Doctor." Terry greeted as she hugged him back, surprised when the Doctor pressed an enthusiastic kiss on her.

"Oh, really?" Dorium grumbled, but the Doctor ignored him as he pulled back and threw an arm around Terry's shoulders.

"Come in, we're just about to go to Amy." The Doctor said as he pulled Terry back inside the control room. "I just have to finish securing the asteroid first."

"Demon's Run." Terry muttered as she noticed another plate on the wall inside the control room, identifying the base's name.

"Exactly." The Doctor agreed as he settled back down in the chair at the control booth, while Dorium sent them another pensive look before he settled himself at the back of the room.

"Miss Storm." Jenny greeted, and Terry greeted warmly: "Jenny. Vastra. Lovely to see you again."

"Likewise." Vastra agreed. "You look as delectable as usual."

"I'm sure Jenny is more to your taste, however." Terry noted lightly, and Vastra scoffed: "That goes without saying, my dear."

Jenny beamed while the Doctor grinned lightly.

"So, angel, where have you come from?" The Doctor asked, and Terry explained: "From that neat little trick you pulled to get the Tardis out of a space loop."

"Ah." The Doctor commented as he tilted his head while examining Terry. "And have you done the Daleks in New York? With Frank, and Tallulah, and Lazlo."

"No, I haven't." Terry answered, cocking her head. "Why?"

"Just wondering." The Doctor answered lightly and Terry raised a brow.

She let it go, however, as the Doctor grinned at her, his smile only widening as they heard Strax's voice announce from just outside the room: "All airlocks sealed. Resistance neutralised."

Terry's face turned grim as she stood beside Vastra as Strax marched into the room, leading Colonel Manton at gunpoint. The Doctor didn't even look up at first as he called lightly: "Sorry, Colonel Manton. I lied."

The Doctor turned to face the human male, a small grin on his face as he informed the colonel: "Three minutes forty two seconds."

The Colonel scowled, while Terry commented: "It's only two seconds, surely it's worth it considering no lives were lost."

She gave the colonel a measured look and the man scowled at her while the Doctor winked at Terry.

Her hearts tugged, but she kept her own expression light for the moment as Strax informed Manton: "Colonel Manton, you will give the order for your men to withdraw."

"No." The Doctor interrupted, pointing both hands at Manton. "Colonel Manton, I want you to tell your men to run away."

"You what?" Manton asked, frowning deeply, and the Doctor answered, his smile gone though he continued to look deceptively calm as he looked at the human man: "Those words. Run away. I want you to be famous for those exact words. I want people to call you Colonel Run Away."

Terry glanced sideways at the Doctor before looking back at Manton as the Doctor went on: "I want children laughing outside your door, because they've found the house of Colonel Run Away. And."

The Doctor abruptly got to his feet, his expression dark and dangerous as he strode up to Manton, saying furiously: "When people come to you, and ask if trying to get to me through the people I _love-!_ "

" _Theta._ " Terry called warningly in her mind as Vastra also inhaled sharply and pointedly.

The Doctor's voice dropped back to a neutral tone though he couldn't keep the Oncoming Storm from shining darkly in his green eyes as he finished quietly: "-is in any way a good idea, I want you to tell them your name."

The Doctor smiled mirthlessly, staring at Manton who simply stared back stonily.

"Oh, look, I'm angry, that's new." The Doctor murmured as he lowered his eyes briefly.

Terry moved closer, while the Doctor lifted his eyes back on Manton as he added in a quiet tone: "I'm really not sure what's going to happen now."

Terry glanced back at the door just as Madame Kovarian called: "The anger of a good man is not a problem."

The Doctor's face darkened once more as he heard her, but Kovarian matched Terry's gaze evenly as she finished mockingly: "Good men have too many rules."

Terry just gazed back coolly at the eye not covered by an eye patch while the Doctor turned to look at Madame Kovarian as well, his expression and gaze dark and almost unforgiving.

"Good men don't need rules." The Doctor informed the woman, and Kovarian lifted her chin slightly in defiance.

Terry watched with steely brown eyes as the Doctor stepped forwards deliberately, his eyes never leaving Kovarian's as he warned: "Today is not the day to find out why I have so many."

Kovarian stared back at the Time Lord before her, at the anger barely concealed in the Doctor's green eyes.

"Give the order."

Terry tensed at Kovarian's words, while everyone else looked somewhat surprised. Even the Doctor looked momentarily taken aback, before he smiled without humour but with accepted resignation as Kovarian turned her eye on her colonel behind the Doctor.

"Give the order, Colonel Run Away." She repeated, and Manton exhaled sharply but he gave a resigned and curt nod.

Terry's eyes moved to the Doctor, sad but also resigned as she saw the triumph glittering in his green orbs as he stared at Kovarian. She then looked over at Kovarian herself, only to find the woman's eye had turned to stare at her once more.

And Terry pressed her lips together as she saw the contempt and condescension in the older woman's one uncovered eye.

* * *

"Everything is going as planned." The Doctor grinned as he hurried with Terry down towards the white room where Amy was being held.

"Yes – congratulations." Terry said with a weak smile. "You're a man with a plan for once."

The Doctor glanced at her before he looked in front as he asked: "But?"

Terry sighed – she couldn't hide it. She couldn't hide her apprehension, her fear, and her sorrow. It was just too painful in her hearts when she saw how happy the Doctor was, and she knew how devastated both he and Amy were going to be.

"Spoilers, Doctor." Terry sighed. "But here's a hint."

She drew him to a pause just outside Amy's room and where Rory was certain to be.

The Doctor met her eyes, his gaze searching and worried, as Terry placed her hands on either side of his face and said softly in her mind: " _Demon's run when a good man goes to war._ "

" _What?_ " The Doctor frowned, but Terry patted his cheek as she said: " _Remember that, Theta – whatever you do, don't forget._ "

He continued to frown, but Terry pulled away as she said: "Come on – Rory and Amy will be kissing and crying about now."

"Uh, ew, not sure…" The Doctor began as Terry dragged him in with her to see that Amy and Rory were definitely kissing while the latter held their retrieved daughter in his arms as he cried.

"Yup, we're definitely coming back later." The Doctor muttered as he started to drag Terry back out with him, but Rory called as he broke away from Amy: "Oi, you. Get in here, now."

The Doctor gave him a sheepish look while Terry moved down the stairs towards Amy as the redhead smiled. The companion reached out to hug her friend, while Rory held out his daughter towards the Doctor as he introduced: "My daughter. What do you think?"

"Congratulations, Amy." Terry whispered in Amy's ear before she pulled back and Amy smiled.

"Thanks." The redhead managed while the Doctor beamed down at the baby.

"Hello." The Doctor greeted as he shook the baby's tiny hand. "Hello, uh…" he glanced around, "baby."

"Melody." Amy informed him, and the Doctor repeated: "Melody?"

Rory looked up at Amy in surprise at the name before he smiled as well, while Terry leaned over to smile at the baby.

"Hello, Sweetie." Terry murmured softly as she touched little Melody's hand, and the baby curled her fist over Terry's finger as the Doctor greeted properly: "Hello, Melody Pond."

"Melody Williams." Rory corrected, but Amy dismissed: "-Is a geography teacher."

She looked back down at her daughter as she murmured softly: "Melody Pond is a superhero."

Rory pursed his lips sulkily, while Terry agreed as she cooed at Melody: "Yes, she definitely is. Aren't you, Melody Pond?"

The baby gurgled in response, and both the Doctor and Terry raised their brows. The Doctor inhaled briefly, and then he muttered: "Well yes, I suppose she does smell nice."

Amy and Rory glanced around, confused, as the Doctor continued: "Never really sniffed her. Maybe I should give it a go."

He turned to Amy, opening his arms wide as he announced: "Amelia Pond, come here."

"Doctor?" Amy asked, confused as the Doctor hugged her randomly.

Terry rolled her eyes fondly, shaking her head at Rory as he gave her a puzzled look while the Doctor apologized to Amy: "I'm sorry we were so long."

He sniffed her as he spoke, and Amy, still sounding a little confused but sincere, answered: "It's okay. I knew you were coming."

She pushed the Doctor off, and he let go of her willingly as he draped an arm around Terry's shoulders while Amy beamed at them.

"All three of you." She nodded at Terry. "And yes, I just knew you would come as well, angel."

Terry smiled, when Melody squealed suddenly and Terry chuckled: "It's okay. She's still all yours, Sweetie."

Rory glanced at her, while the Doctor added to the baby in Rory's arms: "And really, you should call her 'mummy', not 'big milk thing'."

Amy and Rory exchanged looks, before Amy finally demanded as she looked at the Doctor: "Okay, what are you doing? Both of you."

She looked at Terry, and Terry explained: "He speaks Baby, and he taught me a bit as well when we figured out you were pregnant."

"When did you figure it out?" Rory asked, while Amy protested: "You can't speak Baby."

"Well, I always knew, and he figured it out after Amy's Ganger got confused." Terry explained to Rory, while the Doctor said to Amy with a smug grin: "I speak everything."

He addressed Melody as he added: "Isn't that right, Melody Pond?"

Melody gurgled, and Terry laughed while the Doctor straightened his bowtie as he argued: "No, it's not. It's cool."

Rory and Amy laughed at that as well, while Terry cooed at Melody: "Well, at least we know your fashion sense is on point already, Melody."

The baby gurgled, and Terry grinned as she straightened her leather jacket.

"Why, thank you." Terry told the baby cheekily, and Amy and Rory laughed again while the Doctor smiled softly as Terry grinned his way.

"Doctor?"

They all turned as Vastra appeared up at the doorway into the room.

"Take a look." The Silurian informed them with a wide smile. "They're leaving."

The Doctor turned, walking slowly over towards the room window which looked out into the base's hangar bay. Terry went with him, and she kept her expression carefully controlled as she watched the Silurians and Judoon march all Madame Kovarian and Colonel Manton's men into their ships to never return.

"Demon's Run is ours without a drop of blood spilled." Vastra announced in awe and glee. "My friend, you have never risen higher."

Rory and Amy smiled, while the Doctor wrapped his arm around Terry once more, holding her close to his hearts as he felt a swell of hope and pride at seeing his triumph. And Terry hugged him back, her hearts tightening painfully at Vastra's words.

Yes – the Doctor had certainly risen higher than he ever had before. And that meant he only had that much further that he could fall.

* * *

Amy hurried out of the Tardis with a crying Melody in her arms, and Terry shook her head.

"Really?" She asked the Doctor as the Time Lord dug around in one of the compartments underneath the console. "It wouldn't have punched a hole in the space-time continuum if you pulled the brakes."

"Yes, well, Amy doesn't need to know that." The Doctor sniffed as he threw things over his shoulder in his quest to find his old cot. "Besides, it's not why she was crying, and you know that."

"Yes, I do." Terry agreed though she withheld a sigh. If she had her way, she would get Amy and Melody back inside the Tardis and they would all take off after Madame Kovarian before the woman could 'retreat'.

But, that wasn't how the world worked and Terry couldn't afford to risk River Song never being born. It was clear from just the other day – or was it a few hours ago? – that River had been brought up by the Silence despite the Doctor's best efforts. Which meant that if Terry intervened now, she'd be lucky if things ended in a paradox; otherwise, she might blow up the whole universe.

Or worse.

Terry moved over to the Doctor's side to watch as he threw things helter-skelter and she debated whether she risk hugging him. Not just because he was already almost River's Time Lord now, but also because he was already suspicious something was wrong despite the perfect track things were going on.

"Angel?"

Terry tore herself from her thoughts as the Doctor turned to her, his green eyes so soft, kind, and so very old as he peered at her.

"Can I get a hug?" The Doctor asked, holding his arms out towards her and Terry smiled wryly. He really was too clever.

She hugged him tightly, and the Doctor murmured softly into her hair: "It'll be all right, Terry. I don't know what's bothering you… but we'll get through it together."

Terry's hands tightened around the Doctor, and she murmured softly: "I know we will."

"Good." He sighed, kissing the top of her head. "You know, you smell really nice too."

"Oh, shut up." Terry laughed despite herself, shaking her head as she pulled back and looked up at the Doctor fondly.

He grinned back, glad to see a smile on her face and the Doctor pressed his forehead against hers as he murmured: "You know I'll always love you, no matter what?"

Terry's hearts panged, but she smiled as she answered: "And I'll always love you, Theta. More than anything in the world."

"Even more than old Sexy here?" The Doctor joked, his voice light despite the shadow of uncertainty in his eyes as he saw the sorrow in Terry's that she was trying so desperately to hide.

"Even more than her, though I love the old girl very much as well." Terry answered softly.

The Doctor stared at Terry for a moment, his eyes searching hers, and Terry smiled softly.

"Come on." Terry murmured as she kissed the Doctor softly on his lips for – perhaps – his last time. Hopefully not her last, and Terry hoped despite it all that she would at least see the earlier Doctors, _her_ Theta, again. "You were going to give that to Amy for little Melody, weren't you?"

Terry nodded to where she could see the Doctor's cot peeking out through all the mess in the compartment.

The Doctor examined her for another second before he smiled and nodded.

"Yes." He murmured.

He then surprised Terry as he pressed another quick kiss on her, before he dashed off with his cot, calling over his shoulder: "Come on, angel! Let's go get Melody settled in."

Terry touched her lips with the tips of her fingers, fighting the tears that had suddenly pooled in her eyes. But, then a strange thump in her chest made her clutch her chest as she winced when she felt a flash of… anger?

"She's not hungry, she's tired!" The Doctor announced outside, shaking Terry from her confused thoughts.

She walked a little dazedly outside into the abandoned hangar bay, where the Doctor was setting up his cot as he told the baby in Amy's arms: "Sorry, Melody, they're just not listening."

"What's this? Melody." Amy asked with a grin as she looked down at the cot before cooing at her baby as Melody gurgled something between her cries.

"Very pretty, according to your daughter." Terry answered as she came up beside her friends, and Amy beamed at the petite brunette.

Rory meanwhile was staring in utter confusion at the cot and he said uncertainly: "It's a, it's a cot."

The Doctor barely resisted rolling his eyes and he muttered: "No flies on the Roman."

He then grinned at Melody and Amy, reaching over as he said: "Give her here, hey."

The baby giggled happily while Amy murmured as she handed Melody over: "Here we go."

"Oh, hello." The Doctor grinned as Melody gurgled, and Terry leant over as the Doctor reassured Melody: "Yes, the pretty lady is here."

"Hi again, Sweetie." Terry murmured, smiling down at Melody as the baby gurgled at her. "You're beautiful, too, Melody."

Amy smiled as she watched her baby, when Rory piped up in confusion: "But where would _you_ get a cot?"

He looked between the Doctor and Terry as he asked: "Is there something you haven't told us yet, or-?"

"Oh, no, no, no." Terry said hastily as she realized what Rory was thinking. "No, it's not like that."

"But, it's a cot." Rory pointed out, and Terry sighed: "Yes, Rory, I can see that."

"It's old." Amy noted, as she looked at Terry and then the Doctor, who was placing Melody gently inside the cot. "Really old."

She looked at Terry for answers, but the Time Lady just shrugged while a voice called over the intercom: "Doctor! Angel!"

He looked up as Vastra called: "We need you in the main control room."

"Be right there!" The Doctor called back before he looked at his friends. "Things to do. I've still got to work out what this base is for."

He gestured around the place before turning to Rory as he added firmly: "We can't leave till we know."

"Any hints?" Rory asked, looking at Terry, who answered: "Spoilers."

"Of course." Rory sighed, while Amy piped up as she looked between the two Time Lords: "But this is where I was? The whole time I thought I was on the Tardis, I was really here?"

Terry nodded, while the Doctor answered: "Yes. At all times."

Amy bit her lip, and the Doctor explained softly, placing his hands on Amy's shoulders: "You were on the Tardis, too. Your heart, your mind, your soul. But physically, yes, you were still in this place."

"And when I saw that face looking through the hatch, that woman looking at me…?" Amy began, and Terry explained gently: "Reality bleeding through."

Amy looked to her friend, and Terry gave her friend's hand a gentle squeeze while the Doctor added thoughtfully: "They must have taken you quite a while back. Just before America."

Amy nodded, while Rory said slowly: "So her Flesh avatar was with us all that time. But that means they were projecting a control signal right into the Tardis wherever we were in time and space."

He looked between the two Time Lords for answers as well, and Terry nodded while the Doctor murmured slowly: "Yeah, they're very clever."

"Who are?" Amy asked worriedly, and Rory pointed out grimly: "Whoever wants our baby."

"But why do they want her?" Amy wondered, and the Doctor replied firmly: "Exactly."

Amy and Rory stared at him for a moment, and then at Terry.

"Is there anything you're not telling us?" Rory finally asked carefully as he looked back at the Doctor. "I mean, I know Terry probably knows, but you could have told us."

The Doctor's face grew grim as Rory pointed out: "You knew Amy wasn't real. You never said."

"Well, I couldn't be sure they weren't listening." The Doctor answered lightly before he turned to go back towards the control room.

"But you always hold out on us." Amy insisted, looking at Terry and then the Doctor's back beseechingly. "Please, not this time."

The Doctor paused, hesitating, while Amy pleaded: "Doctor, it's our baby. Tell us something. One little thing."

The Doctor turned around slowly, and he finally admitted to the couple: "It's mine."

Both Ponds frowned, and Rory asked in confusion: "What is?"

"The cot." The Doctor explained as he gestured at said object. "It's my cot. I slept in there."

He smiled slightly at the stunned expressions on his companions' faces before he turned and walked off, calling: "Come on, angel!"

Terry paused beside her friends, glancing at them as Amy breathed: "Oh, my God."

She looked down at the cot. "It's the Doctor's first stars."

She smiled, wiping at Melody's dribble with the prayer leaf she had received earlier that night. Rory meanwhile looked at Terry as he asked: "Terry, please. Are you sure you can't give us any hints?"

Amy looked over as Terry sighed, but nodded at last.


	67. A Good Man Goes to War 2

"The only water in the forest is the river." Terry informed them, and Rory frowned.

"That… Idris said that." He said in confusion, and Terry looked at him.

"Yes, she should have." Terry agreed, and Rory asked slowly: "What does that mean?"

"You'll find out now that a good man has gone to war." Terry sighed, and both Amy and Rory stared at her in confusion.

But Terry wasn't looking at them anymore; instead, she was staring at the doorway to the hangar as someone appeared in the shadows.

Strax saw the movement as well, and he called sharply: "Drop your weapons!"

The soldier dropped her gun instantly, letting Strax lead her into the hangar as the Sontaran ordered: "State your rank and intent."

Amy and Rory frowned as they stared at the humanoid woman Strax was holding at gunpoint, the former in surprise, while Terry's face became grim as she stared at Lorna and Strax explained to them: "I found it listening at the door."

"Let her relax, Strax." Terry advised as she nodded at Lorna. "We need to hear what she has to say."

* * *

The Doctor strode into the control room, asking: "You've hacked into their software, then?"

"I believe I sold it to them." Dorium answered from where he sat before the control booth, and the Doctor patted the blue man's shoulder as he asked: "Ooo. So what have we learned?"

He peered at the screen, but Vastra interjected flatly: "That anger is always the shortest distance to a mistake."

The Doctor turned to the Silurian, who was standing in the far corner of the room, in surprise.

"I'm sorry?" The Doctor asked, and Vastra replied coolly: "The words of an old friend-"

Her eyes were serious, and the Doctor approached her slowly as Vastra reminded him: "-Who once found me in the London Underground, attempting to avenge my sisters on perfectly innocent tunnel diggers."

Vastra leveled a look at him, and the Doctor answered: "Well, you were very cross at the time."

"As you were today, old friend." Vastra reminded with another stern look his way. "I have not heard of you being that angry since the time with your angel."

She raised her equivalent of a brow at him and the Doctor bowed his head in acknowledgement.

"Point taken." He murmured, and Vastra nodded.

"Now, I have a question." Vastra said, getting back to business and letting a hint of her curiosity through. "A simple one. Is Melody human?"

The Doctor frowned at her.

"Sorry, what?" He asked, puzzled as he looked from Vastra to Dorium. "Of course she is. Completely human. What are you talking about?"

Vastra cocked her head slightly, her confusion apparently growing, while Dorium explained as he pulled an image up on the screen: "They've been scanning her since she was born, and I think they found what they were looking for."

The Doctor peered at the image of a DNA scan and he scoffed as he came back over to Dorium: "Human DNA?"

"Look closer." Vastra answered, and the Doctor's brows furrowed as he stared at the image. "Human plus."

Vastra came over as well as she informed the Doctor grimly while the Time Lord stared in horror at the screen: "Specifically, human plus Time Lord."

* * *

"I heard her talking." Lorna insisted desperately. "This is a trap. Why would I lie to you?"

Rory frowned as he glanced from Lorna to Terry, while Amy pointed out: "Well, you might want to take a look at your uniform."

Strax fidgeted with his gun, though he didn't raise it after Terry shot him another look while Lorna explained pleadingly: "The only reason I joined the Clerics was so I could meet the Doctor again."

"You wanted to meet him, so you joined an army to fight him?" Jenny asked, sounding as skeptical as the others beside Terry appeared to be.

"Well, how else do you meet a great warrior?" Lorna asked impatiently, and Amy said sharply: "He's not a warrior."

"Then why is he called the Doctor?" Lorna challenged, making Amy frown, while Rory asked as he looked at Terry: "You're sure we can believe her."

Lorna looked at Terry, who pressed her lips.

"Terry, I know you know, but if you don't tell us-" Rory began urgently, when suddenly all the lights went out in the hangar.

They all looked around, Rory and Jenny tensing while Terry's lips were a thin, unhappy line.

She then looked at Lorna once more as the woman turned to them grimly, saying urgently: "It's starting. Please, listen to me."

Amy touched the cot, holding it tightly while Terry looked over as Melody gurgled.

* * *

"But she's human." The Doctor protested as he paced before Vastra. "She's Amy and Rory's daughter."

"You've told me about your people." Vastra responded, staring at the Doctor grimly. "They became what they did through prolonged exposure to the time vortex."

The Doctor stopped pacing to look back at Vastra as the Silurian insisted: "The Untempered Schism."

"Over billions of years." The Doctor argued, throwing up his hands. "It didn't just _happen_."

He started pacing again while Vastra demanded: "So how close is she? Could she even regenerate?"

"No, no." The Doctor answered as he turned back to Vastra. "I don't think so."

"You don't sound so sure." Vastra pointed out, and the Doctor hissed: "Because I don't understand how this happened."

He looked between Vastra and Dorium, the latter of whom sighed, while Vastra asked: "And Terry didn't say anything?"

The Doctor hesitated, which was answer enough.

Dorium sighed, and Vastra asked: "That leads me to ask, when did it happen?"

"When?" The Doctor repeated, frowning as he turned back to Vastra who scoffed.

"I am trying to be delicate." She said impatiently. "I know how you can blush."

The Doctor scowled while Dorium chuckled, but they turned serious once more as Vastra questioned: "When did this baby…" she hesitated, searching for a word, "begin?"

The Doctor blinked before he realized: "Oh, you mean…"

"Quite." Vastra muttered, and the Doctor shook off his embarrassment as he complained: "Well, how would I know? That's all private stuff, it just sort of goes on. I don't ask and they don't ask, and it's not like they put up a _balloon_ , or anything!"

"But could the child have begun on the Tardis in flight, in the vortex." Vastra insisted, getting impatient with the Doctor's refusal to even think about the matter.

"No! No!" The Doctor answered in frustration. "Impossible! It's all running about, sexy fish vampires and blowing up stuff."

"You and Terry apparently found time." Vastra snapped, and the Doctor countered irritably: "But not while _in flight!_ "

He waved his hands about as he continued: "And Rory wasn't even _there_ at the beginning. Then he was dead, then he didn't exist, then he was plastic. Then I had to reboot the whole universe."

Vastra gave him a look, and the Doctor dismissed: "Long story. So, technically the first time they were even on the Tardis together in this version of reality, was on their w-"

He stopped as he realized what he was about to say. What it implied.

"On their what?" Vastra asked in a deadly voice, and Dorium also raised a brow as he asked questioningly: "Hmm?"

The Doctor mouthed a bit, before he admitted in shock: "On their wedding night."

* * *

Strax paced before Lorna and Terry as he scanned the area, before he announced: "Confirmed."

He turned to Rory as he explained: "No life forms registering on this base, except us and the Silurians."

The Centurion pursed his lips, while Lorna cried: "The Headless Monks aren't alive. They don't register as life forms."

Rory looked to Terry, who just gave a tiny nod.

"We need to get everyone back here." Rory realized, and Terry answered as she lifted Strax's communicator: "Already done."

"When did you get that?" Strax asked, aghast to see he'd been nicked without even realizing, and Terry answered: "I have my ways, and you know that."

"You can't see them die." Amy said slowly, and Rory finished his thought in horror: "Which means Lorna's telling the truth. We're in danger."

Terry didn't bother to confirm – they already knew. She'd given away too much in saving the Silurians from meeting their deaths in the Headless Monks' ambush.

"Now," Terry said instead, "the Silurians will all be coming back here to help us maintain guard, but-"

She gasped suddenly, one hand clutching her head and the other clutching her chest over her hearts.

"Angel?" Rory asked in alarm, and she muttered: "No. Not right."

"Angel, what's wrong?" Rory asked, and the Time Lady got out between grit teeth: "Everything."

* * *

"It doesn't make sense." The Doctor snapped as he paced frantically once more in the control room. "You can't just _cook_ yourself a Time Lord."

"Of course not." Vastra answered grimly. "But you gave them one hell of a start, and they've been working very hard ever since."

"And yet they gave in so easily." Dorium noted. "Does this not that bother anyone else?"

Vastra glanced at the blue man, when the Doctor murmured: "Amy."

Both Vastra and Dorium looked at the Time Lord as the Doctor murmured: "She worried the baby would have a time head. She said that…"

"Only you would ignore the instincts of a mother." Vastra muttered, and Dorium added seriously: "Or the instincts of a coward. This is too easy. There's something wrong."

"Not least of all because Miss Storm seemed very withdrawn today." Vastra agreed, but the Doctor exploded: "Why even do it?"

Both Vastra and Dorium looked at the Doctor in surprise as the Time Lord demanded almost rhetorically: "I'd understand if they came after Terry, but why come after a brand new, untouched Time Lord _child_?"

"A weapon?" Vastra suggested, but the Doctor snapped: "A Time Lord _isn't_ a weapon, not naturally."

"Yes, but they might not know that." Vastra pointed out as she looked at the Doctor. "And the only Time Lords they've seen, that most of the _universe_ has seen, is Terry… and you."

The Doctor stopped pacing, and he turned to Vastra in shock.

"Me?" He repeated, and Vastra nodded.

"Mr. Maldovar, you're right." She announced. "This _was_ too easy. We should get back to the others."

She looked at the Doctor, but he had sunk down into the chair before the control booth, stunned.

"Me?" He murmured, unable to believe what Vastra had said.

Vastra and Dorium exchanged looks, before the former let out a sigh before she hurried out of the room and after Jenny. Dorium followed her, worried and knowing he'd be safest near the Tardis and Terry.

The Doctor remained in his chair, unable to move and unable to digest Vastra's words. She couldn't be right. And yet…

" _I'd say she's human, going by the life-support software."_ River had said back during that horrible time that they'd searched for any clues on the Silence. Searched for… _"She climbed out of the suit, like she_ forced _her way out. She must be incredibly strong_."

"I see you accessed our files."

The Doctor leapt to his feet at Kovarian's voice, and he stared at the screen where Kovarian had somehow managed to get a call linked through to the base.

"Do you understand yet?" The woman asked, and the Doctor frowned.

Kovarian smiled slightly as she went on: "Oh, don't worry, I'm a long way away. But I like to keep tabs on you."

The Doctor worked his jaw, and Kovarian baited: "The child, then. What do you think?"

"What is she?" The Doctor asked quietly, and Kovarian's face turned deadly and more serious than he had ever seen the snarky woman.

"Hope." Kovarian answered flatly. "Hope in this endless, bitter _war_."

"What war?" The Doctor demanded impatiently. "Against who?"

"Against you, Doctor." Kovarian answered severely, her face drawn and bitter. "You… and Daemon."

The Doctor's eyes widened and his lips parted in horror as he stared back at Kovarian's grim face.

* * *

Rory looked up as Vastra and Dorium came running in, calling in warning, before they all turned to look as a white light appeared in a cone around the Tardis.

"What's that?" Amy asked sharply as she picked Melody up, holding her baby close.

Vastra moved slowly forward, and she cautiously touched the light before flinching back as it stung her.

"A force field." Vastra called back while Terry held her head in her hands.

The others all turned in alarm as something clanged behind them, and Lorna said grimly: "And those are the doors locking."

"Apparently we're not leaving." Vastra muttered.

Blaster fire suddenly sounded from somewhere away from them, and Jenny gasped: "Those are the Silurians – they're still out there."

"Against… Is that the Monks?" Rory asked as they heard a faint chanting that was definitely coming closer, and Dorium's face paled.

"Oh, dear God." He breathed as the blaster fire began to dwindle while the chanting got louder. "That's the attack prayer."

Terry suddenly collapsed, out cold, and Rory looked down at the Time Lady in alarm.

"Angel? Angel!" He called, trying to shake her but she didn't respond at all. "All right, nevermind then."

He leaned down and heaved the unconscious Time Lady into his arms, before he jerked his head at Amy.

"Quick, come with me." He ordered, and Amy hurried after her husband as Rory led her back into a storage room at the back of the hangar, behind the Tardis.

"Commander Strax!" Vastra called in the meanwhile, and Strax informed her: "I'm trying to seal off this area of the lighting grid."

Vastra placed herself beside Jenny as she said grimly, both women's hands on their sword hilts: "This is where we'll make our stand. Clear lines of sight on all approaches."

Rory gently placed Terry beside Amy as he ushered Amy to hide behind some trunks and other abandoned cases.

"Rory, "Amy said shakily as she did as he said, "no offence to the others, but you let them all die first, okay?"

"You're so Scottish." Rory commented as he knelt before his wife, touching his daughter reassuringly as the baby gurgled and Amy tried to smile for him.

The pair kissed urgently, when Vastra called: "Centurian, you're needed!"

Rory kissed the back of Melody's head as Amy kept the baby pressed close against her chest. He kept his eyes on his wife's until the end, however, and Amy watched him go desperately as Rory hurried off back to the others.

"Sh, sh, sh." Amy hushed her baby as Melody wailed, the baby's brown eyes fixed on the unconscious Time Lady lying beside Amy.

"Mr. Maldovar!" Vastra called from outside. "Get back here!"

"Arm yourself, fool!" Strax's voice added, and Rory yelled: "Dorium!"

Amy waited with bated breath, before she gasped as there was the unmistakable sound of a sword being pulled and slashed around swiftly followed by a dull thud that left no doubt in her mind as to what had happened to Dorium.

"Mr. Madlovar?" Vastra called tentatively anyway while Melody began to wail in Amy's arms.

The redhead bounced her baby desperately trying to calm Melody down as Rory called warily: "Dorium."

Their only answer was Monks' prayers as the Monks began to chant again, louder than before.

Amy closed her eyes desperately, praying for Rory, for her child, for all of them as the Monks' chants grew louder and Vastra cried: "The child! At all costs, protect the child!"

* * *

"A child is not a weapon!" The Doctor shouted, slamming his hands down on the control booth as he glared at Kovarian.

"Oh, give us time." The woman answered coolly, though her eyes and her expression remained cold. "She can be. She will be."

"Except you've already lost her." The Doctor growled. "And I _swear_ I will never let you anywhere near her again. Her, _or_ Terry."

"Oh, Doctor." Kovarian chuckled without mirth. "You really think they're safe?"

The Doctor's eyes turned flinty, and he warned: "If you've hurt Terry-"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about her." Kovarian interrupted dismissively. " _She_ will end up dead sooner or later – but you know that, Doctor."

The Doctor's face darkened even further, something few would have thought possible.

Kovarian however seemed unsurprised as she stared back at the Doctor while the Time Lord asked in a low, dangerous voice: "So, you're after Daemon? Well, if you think she'll help you-"

"Oh, Doctor." Kovarian chuckled. "Fooling you once was a joy, but fooling you twice the same way?"

The Doctor's head tilted slightly despite himself, and Kovarian's uncovered eye blazed with triumph. "It's a privilege."

The Doctor frowned for a moment, before he realized…

"Amy." He breathed as he recalled Terry's hint – her _warning_ , he realized now. His anger had caused him to focus on the wrong thing, to worry about Terry, to worry about the baby in Amy's arms.

To send the perceived threat in Kovarian as far away as he possibly could.

And to be complacent about how young this Terry was.

"Amy!" The Doctor yelled, turning and running towards the hangar where his friends would be, where Amy would be with the baby they had retrieved from Kovarian… where he desperately hoped Terry would be.

"Angel!"

* * *

In her cell in Stormcage, River touched her worn old Tardis-blue diary, thinking mournfully about Rory's earlier visit to her – about his request on behalf of the Doctor.

But she couldn't help them, not this time – not on Demon's Run. She remembered the poem all too well, and River recited it now in her head as she bowed her head over her diary.

 ** _Demons run when a good man goes to war._**

* * *

Things were looking grim for Rory and the others, as they made few fatal blows and the monks continued to close in around them.

 ** _Night will fall and drown the Sun._**

* * *

Amy hugged her baby close, praying Rory would be all right, that they would _all_ be fine. Beside her, Terry was pale as death but her features – until then crumpled in pain – suddenly smoothed out into an eerie calm.

 ** _Friendship dies and true love lies._**

* * *

Terry's eyes snapped open suddenly and Amy blinked when the woman suddenly sat up.

The redhead then became terrified as she stared at the petite brunette, whose eyes were a strange golden hue and her expression was almost terrifyingly blank as the Time Lady stood up.

"Terry?" Amy asked tentatively, feeling frightened as she stared at her friend. "Angel?"

Terry didn't reply as she slowly started to walk, her movements precise and deliberate as she stepped steadily out of Amy's hiding place.

 ** _When a good man goes to war._**

* * *

"Amy!" The Doctor cried as he ran faster than he had ever run towards the hangar bay, his hearts pounding in his chest and thundering in his ears. "Angel!"

 ** _Demons run, but count the cost._**

* * *

Lorna gasped as she was hit by one of the Monks' blasts, throwing her back in a fatal blow. Jenny ducked, barely avoiding the same fate, while Vastra spun around and stabbed the Monk before it could harm another person.

But on the other side of their half-circle, Strax collapsed as he was stabbed in the side, and Rory charged the Monk before it could finish the Sontaran off.

None of them noticed as a short brunette appeared behind the Tardis, walking slowly towards the centre of the fray.

 ** _The battle's won, but the child is lost._**

* * *

Amy gasped as Melody suddenly went splat against her, the child disappearing as the baby dissolved into liquid Flesh.

"Rory?" Amy whimpered as she stared at first uncomprehendingly at the liquid soaking through her shirt before horrified understanding dawned. "Rory! Rory!"

 ** _Demons run when a good man goes to war._**

* * *

Rory whipped around in alarm when he heard Amy's desperate screeches, but the Centurion did another double take when he saw Terry coming towards him.

At least, she looked like Terry. But his battle senses were heightened, and Rory immediately sensed the prickling feeling of danger from the woman before him, who could not be Terry. Especially not with those strange gold eyes.

 ** _Night will fall and the Dark will rise._**

* * *

Terry began to glow as she approached the fighting, a golden light the same colour as her eyes surrounding her entire body.

"Duck!" Rory yelled to the others, sensing the dangerous swirl of energy radiating from Terry's body.

Vastra and Jenny glanced back and - seeing Terry's glowing eyes - flung themselves to the ground. Just in time.

 ** _For Angel breaks and Demon wakes_**

* * *

The glowing Time Lady let out a terrible scream as Daemon broke through, releasing an enormous energy wave that wiped out the Monks in one blow and lit up the entire bay in gold light.

 ** _When a good man goes to war_**


	68. A Good Man Goes to War 3

The Doctor banged on the locked door leading to the hangar room, and he shouted frantically as he soniced at the door.

"Angel! Amy, she's not real! Melody, she's a Flesh avatar! Terry! Amy!"

The door finally clicked unlocked, sliding open and the Doctor rushed into the bay, at first barely even registering the numerous bodies of the Headless Monk lying in heaps all around the hangar bay.

He stopped dead, however, when he saw Rory bending over an unconscious Terry in the centre of all the bodies.

"What happened?" The Doctor demanded as he rushed over to where Terry lay, her body strangely rigid.

"I don't know." Rory answered quietly as he leant back so the Doctor could bend over Terry. "She just… she started glowing, and there was a sound - a scream that I think was her - and then she, she sort of… exploded. The blast killed all the monks."

"No, no, no." The Doctor muttered as he pressed his forehead against Terry's. "Come on, angel, come back to me. Terry, come on…"

Rory watched silently as the Doctor continued to keep his forehead pressed against Terry's while he held her unresponsive body. Slowly, however, the Time Lady's body relaxed, and the Doctor let out a sigh of relief as he straightened away from Terry for the moment.

"And Amy?" The Doctor asked, looking back at Rory who stood stiffly to the side.

"We know now." Rory answered shortly, and the Doctor bowed his head.

He could faintly hear Jenny murmuring somewhere in the back behind the Tardis, presumably with Amy, and Vastra was standing guard before the space as she watched Terry with an unreadable expression.

Rory meanwhile spotted Strax in the corner of the room, breathing heavily, and the Centurion – after one last grim look at the Doctor – moved to check on the wounded Sontaran.

The Doctor watched as Rory bent over the Sontaran, who gasped out: "It's strange. I have often dreamed of dying in combat. I'm not enjoying it as much as I'd hoped."

The Doctor's jaw tightened, while Rory murmured comfortingly: "Come on, Strax. Don't give up."

"It's all right." Strax got out gruffly. "I've had a good life. I'm nearly twelve."

"Listen to me." Rory said sternly. "You'll be back on your feet in no time. You're a warrior."

Strax sighed, closing his eyes as he breathed: "Rory," the Sontaran looked up at the human, "I'm a nurse."

Rory just continued to remain bent over Strax, helping the alien to recover, while the Doctor finally turned and got up.

Briefly leaving Terry's side, he slowly made his way over to where Amy sat on some crates behind the Tardis. She looked shell-shocked and barely even seemed to register Jenny patting her back gently.

Amy did look up, however, when she felt the Doctor's presence beside her, and as the Doctor lifted his head slowly to meet her eyes Amy murmured: "So they took her anyway."

The redhead lowered her gaze to the ground, her face blank and empty of any emotion as she muttered: "All this was for nothing."

"I am so..." The Doctor began, barely able to find the words, and he trailed off uncertainly as Amy abruptly got to her feet and glared at him with tearful eyes.

Rory came up behind the Time Lord then, and he looked between his wife and the Doctor as the Doctor got out remorsefully: "Sorry."

The tears started to stream down Amy's face, and the Doctor took a step forward to hug her, touch her shoulder, _something_ , but he stopped instantly when Amy took a step back from him.

Hurt was followed by regretful understanding, and the Doctor bowed his head slightly while Jenny piped up softly: "Amy, it's not his fault."

Rory came up behind the Doctor again, and he placed a hand on the Doctor's shoulder in a mix of forgiveness and comfort – both giving and seeking.

The Doctor glanced back sorrowfully at the man before looking back at Amy as the redhead got out between her tears: "I know."

She stared at the Doctor, anger, hurt, despair, and heartbreak all swirling in her eyes as she repeated in a whisper: "I know."

The Doctor bowed his head again, unable to meet Amy's gaze in shame as the redhead turned away. She sobbed as she walked off, needing some time, and Rory quickly followed after his wife, going to hold and comfort her as Amy tried to deal with the pain no mother should have to go through.

The Doctor watched his friend go with pain in his own hearts, before he looked over as Vastra came up, saying: "Doctor, there's someone who wants to speak to you."

The Doctor bowed his head when he saw the grim expression in the Silurian's eyes as Vastra explained: "Her name is Lorna. She came to warn us."

The Doctor's jaw tightened, but he followed Vastra as the Silurian led him over to where a young woman lay propped up against the stairs in the corner of the bay, her breaths short and laboured.

He soniced Lorna quickly, his face becoming long as he read the results on his sonic, before he looked back at the woman, barely older than a girl, as she cracked her eyes open.

"Hey." The Doctor murmured as Lorna's eyes slowly focused on his face and he gave her a smile. "Hello."

"Doctor." Lorna breathed, and the Doctor said softly: "You helped my friends. Thank you."

Lorna smiled, and she whispered: "I met you once, in the Gamma Forests."

A tear escaped her and Lorna whispered: "You don't remember me."

"Hey, of course I remember." The Doctor answered, regaining her attention as Lorna's eyes threatened to close. "I remember everyone."

She barely managed to focus on him again, and the Doctor murmured: "Hey, we ran, you and me."

Lorna smiled weakly and the Doctor encouraged: "Didn't we run, Lorna?"

But she didn't answer as her eyes fluttered closed, and the Doctor's face grew grim as Lorna's head lolled as the life left her body with one last breath.

"Who was she?" The Doctor asked softly, and Vastra answered just as quietly: "I don't know, but she was very brave."

"They're always brave." The Doctor muttered, his hearts aching and feeling so very _old_. "They're _always_ brave."

Vastra watched him for a moment as the Doctor bowed his head, before she asked: "So, what now? They'd almost certainly have taken her to Earth. Raise her in the correct environment."

"Yes, they did." The Doctor muttered as he got up and walked passed Vastra. "And it's already too late."

Vastra stared after him incredulously, before she followed him as the Doctor moved back beside Terry.

"You're giving up?" She asked in disbelief as the Doctor bent over Terry once more. "You never do that."

"Yeah, and don't you sometimes wish I did?" The Doctor retorted with barely concealed anger, and Vastra's eyes steeled.

"Would angel want you to give up?" Vastra challenged, and the Doctor shot her a dark look.

"Don't." He warned. "I almost lost her today because I didn't-"

He cut off, turning his head sharply away and he looked back down at Terry lying unconscious before him. Vastra crossed her arms irritably, but before they could continue, there was a flash of lightning beside the Tardis.

Vastra's hand flew to her sword hilt, but then she hesitated and the Doctor froze as a familiar voice called out to him.

"Well then, soldier - how goes the day?"

The Doctor turned slowly at the sound of River's voice, and his green eyes turned dark as he stared at the curly haired woman standing with a small, tight smile right before the Tardis.

"Amy," River greeted, though she barely moved her eyes off the Doctor, "I'm so sorry about how you're feeling right now. I know you're not okay, but _trust me_ , you will be."

Amy's brows furrowed in a mix of confusion and anger, while the Doctor glared at River balefully.

"Where the hell have you been?" The Doctor demanded as he strode over towards the time traveller. "Every time you've asked, I have been there. Where the _hell_ were you today?"

Rory and Amy watched, the former in confusion and the latter with equal anger, as River met the Doctor's gaze defiantly while she answered: "I couldn't have prevented this."

"You could have tried!" The Doctor exploded, but River shook her head.

"So could you." She answered simply.

The Doctor's eyes narrowed dangerously, but River stood her ground.

"Where did your anger lead?" She challenged. Her eyes moved down to where Terry lay unconscious on the floor, before they returned to the Doctor.

"You almost killed angel today - you realize that much, don't you? You have always wondered when it was that Daemon first woke; you've feared this day since you discovered exactly who Daemon really was, and I know you hoped you might prevent it. And yet, you never once imagined that _you_ were the reason she awoke did you?"

"What are you trying to say?" The Doctor asked slowly, his voice low, but River wasn't intimidated – she never would be, despite how well she knew his anger could burn. "You think I wanted this?"

The Doctor gestured with one hand towards Terry before sweeping around the entire bay. "I didn't do this. This, this wasn't me!"

"This was exactly you."

River's words were cutting and as unsympathetic as her expression.

The Doctor's already tense body stiffened even further while River went on sternly: "All this. All of it. You make them so _afraid._ "

The Doctor's brows furrowed at that.

"When you began, all those years ago, sailing off to see the universe, did you ever think you'd become this?" River gestured around as the Doctor had just seconds ago. "The man who can turn an army around at the mention of his name. 'Doctor'. The word for healer and wise man throughout the universe. We get that word from you, you know."

Her gaze was as severe as her tone as she warned: "But if you carry on the way you are, what might that word come to mean? To the people of the Gamma Forests, the word 'Doctor' means 'mighty warrior'."

Amy started from where she and Rory had been watching while Vastra's eyes flitted between the Doctor and River warily as the blonde woman said sarcastically: "How far you've come."

Her tone turned serious once more as she continued grimly: "And in your quest for justice, you've awoken the very being you fear. Even worse, you've woken the person that they will fear as much as they fear you. And out of that fear, they have now taken a child, the child of your best friends, and they're going to turn her into a weapon just to bring you and Daemon down."

There was a long moment where the Doctor stared at River without a word. River met his gaze proudly, standing by her words, while the others looked on uneasily.

"Who are you?"

River – for the first time since she'd appeared – tensed slightly as the Doctor continued in a dark, dangerous voice: "How do you know all this?"

"Haven't you worked it out yet?" River asked neutrally, a little too casually, as she slowly moved back.

"Who are you, River?" The Doctor shouted angrily as he took one step towards her before he stopped himself.

Taking a deep breath and glancing down at where Terry lay, he forced his voice to be calm as he asked River: "Who exactly are you that Terry trusts you to this day, yet you did nothing to help her today? That you would sit by as Amy and Rory's child is taken?"

"Do you need a hint?"

The Doctor's jaw clenched again at River's offhand tone, but then River placed her hand on his cot.

"All you have to do is read." She informed him, and the Doctor frowned.

In answer, River just pushed the cot towards him and the Doctor took a wary step forward. He lowered his eyes to the cot, intending it to be a cursory look but stopped as he finally saw what River had pointed out.

Instantly, his whole demeanour changed, and the Doctor's eyes snapped up to River's in shock.

"Oh…" He breathed, and River smiled a little wryly.

"Now, he gets it." She murmured.

Rory and Amy – and Vastra and Jenny for that matter – all stared in complete confusion as the Doctor slowly smiled softly at River.

"Hello." He murmured, and River raised a brow but she couldn't quite hide her smile as she answered: "Hello."

The Doctor suddenly frowned again, and he began as he glanced down at Terry and then back up at River: "But… then I… with you…?"

"Spoilers." River answered with a small, sad smile. "But, hint: I don't think I'll ever forgive you for that day."

The Doctor frowned, but River just shook her head.

"You've got things to do, Doctor." She reminded, and the Doctor let a wry grin spread across his face.

"Yes, I suppose I do." He agreed, straightening up. "Well, then."

The Doctor spun around as he called: "Vastra and Jenny, till the next time."

The others gaped, confused and bewildered by all the attitude changes and the cryptic messages between the Doctor and River. But the Doctor ignored the looks as he went over to Rory and Amy, kissing both on the cheek as he reassured: "Rory and Amy, I know where to find your daughter, and on my life, she will be safe."

He turned on the spot again, facing River as he added: "River, you tackle the questions and then get them all home."

"Wait, what?" Amy gaped, finally able to speak as she watched River nod while the Doctor returned to Terry. "Doctor!"

But he had already scooped Terry in his arms and was walking back to the Tardis, completely disregarding all of their protests and confused looks.

"Doctor, wait!" Rory protested, and Amy called as the Doctor disappeared into the Tardis: "No! Where are you going?"

The Doctor just shut the door, and he took off while Amy shouted: "Doctor!"

Inside the Tardis, the Doctor turned to where he'd laid Terry carefully on the side of the console.

Pressing his forehead against hers, he checked her mental state before he pulled out his screwdriver and waved it over her. Slowly, Terry's eyes fluttered open.

"What happened?" She asked groggily, before gripping her head. "Oh… my head…"

"How are you feeling?" The Doctor asked, and Terry groaned: "Like I've been hit with an anvil."

The Doctor chuckled, while Terry's eyes focused on him.

"What happened?" She asked again. "I remember Amy, and- oh, god, Amy!"

Terry shot up before she gripped her head as she thought it might split open. She also felt like she was going to vomit, and Terry took a shaky breath as the Doctor rubbed her back soothingly.

"Breathe, angel, just take deep breaths."

"How's Amy?" Terry asked, ignoring his words as she tried to think around her headache. "Where's River? Why are we in the Tardis? Theta, what _happened?_ "

He sighed.

"Spoilers, angel." The Doctor answered sadly, gazing at Terry with a mixture of relief and such heartbreaking regret that Terry blinked.

"Doctor, what-?" Terry began, puzzled, but the Doctor shook his head.

"You'll find out… and I think you'll find out soon." He answered softly, and Terry gave him a skeptical look.

"Okay…" She began, when the Doctor suddenly brightened up again and he said cheerfully: "So, we have a little girl to find."

Terry raised a brow but didn't comment on the Doctor's sudden personality change – if it was a spoiler, there was nothing more she could do. So instead, she started to stand up, the Doctor helping her up as he continued thoughtfully: "So where to start looking for Melody Pond?"

The Doctor went on as he moved back to the console while Terry looked down at herself.

"Where could they have left a little girl? She ended up in Florida 1969, but how did she get there? Where did she go after that? Did she manage escape, or did they get her again? And if so, when would they put her next?"

"I'll let you work on that." Terry answered, and the Doctor looked at her in surprise.

"You aren't going to help?" He asked, raising his brow. "I thought you liked River."

"Yes, I do." Terry agreed, cocking her own brow. "But, I can't exactly give you spoilers, can I?"

She gave him a meaningful look, and the Doctor huffed: "Oh, all right."

If only he knew Terry didn't know where Melody was – only that the Doctor wasn't going to have any success finding her until he accidentally stumbled upon Mels in Rory and Amy's company. And he _had_ to meet her that way – it couldn't be before or later.

Her hearts clenched as she remembered _that_ adventure and how it had ended.

Quickly putting the thought out of her head for the moment, Terry playfully chided the pouting Doctor: "Don't look like that. You finally figured out the mystery of River Song – and I _know_ it's been bothering you ever since we first met her."

He made a face, and Terry grinned.

"Now, I'm going to take a shower." Terry announced, turning to head up towards her bedroom and the adjacent bathroom as she found herself wanting to escape the Doctor. "I've been hopping around incessantly lately, and I don't want to even think how long it's been since I got a proper soak."

"Well, don't be too long!" The Doctor called as he bent down and started digging up maps and newspaper articles from all over the Earth and from across all decades near the 2000s.

"You can't do anything without me?" Terry teased, and the Doctor shot back with a grin: "I need someone here to appreciate my brilliance."

"Ah, so you'll be needing Amy?" Terry called back, making the Doctor laugh.

But Terry's smile dropped the second she was sure she was out of his sight. There was something… not right. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on – why did she feel like she wanted to run from the Doctor?

It was only as she stepped in the shower that she realized something. It couldn't be a 'spoiler' if it had already happened in her time; so what had the Doctor meant? Was he lying? And why had she passed out? And now that she thought about it, she remembered – that had been happening to her a lot. How could she have forgotten that, _again_?

' _And what about River?_ ' A small voice asked in her mind. Terry resolved to ask the Doctor when she went back to the console room.

Meanwhile, the moment Terry had disappeared down the corridors leading to the bedrooms, the Doctor's smile also dropped off his face and he paused in his act of searching for Melody.

Yes, he would get to the task; but for now, he stared pensively at the Tardis's time rotor as he thought about Terry; River; and what today could mean for all of them.


	69. Daleks in Manhattan

When Terry landed, it was with absolute horror.

She had appeared in a dimly lit tent, to find herself faced with an older dark-skinned gentleman, Martha and Ten; all of whom stared at her arrival in complete and equal shock.

The Doctor fell out of his chair he was so startled by her appearance while Martha quickly shook herself to hurry over to the horrified Time Lady.

"What the hell?" The other gentleman asked numbly as Martha - looking torn between amusement and second-hand embarrassment for Terry – tried to help cover the petite woman.

Terry was covering herself as best as she could with a small face towel, and she yelled at the men: "Turn around, you bloody arses!"

The Doctor and the other man belatedly but quickly did as she screeched, whipping around to face the back of the tent as Martha tried to calm the shaking, naked Time Lady.

Any other time, Terry might have been amused by the Doctor's embarrassment; however, this time, she was ready to clobber someone – hard - and she was beyond mortified as she shook with anger and cold.

Martha took off her leather jacket to try and cover Terry as best as she could but the petite brunette was still soaking wet from her shower after Demon's Run. It was honestly somewhat ridiculous at this point how often she was jumping – she'd jumped every day since the whole Melody-in-Berlin incident four days ago, something that hadn't happened since her early days.

"Er, Solomon, do you have a scarf or blanket to cover her with?" Martha asked as Terry started to tremble harder from the cold.

The Time Lady was trying to quickly dry herself with her face towel now that the men were no longer looking, but the towel was too small to cover her and the cold autumn wind bit her exposed skin, making her shiver uncontrollably.

Solomon quickly handed Martha his blanket, keeping his eyes averted, but Terry hesitated. Despite her completely mortifying appearance, she didn't want to take the little that was in the man's personal possession. Not when he was already struggling to keep strong in the face of his and his people's own troubles.

"Um, no, that's…" She began, when the Doctor removed his long tan jacket and silently handed it back to them, not turning around fully as he kept his eyes fixed on the worn tent wall.

Martha took it from him as Terry finished drying herself to the best of her ability before she pulled on the long coat, wrapping it around firmly and buttoning it so that it covered everything.

It was extremely big on her, given the Doctor's eight-inch advantage on her, but perhaps that was a good thing - the back of the trench was a slit, going up to almost the belt line. Had she been taller, it wouldn't have been much help in covering her backside; but given her tiny frame, it fell to her mid thighs and so covered everything appropriate.

She remembered a time, long ago, when she'd wondered what she would do if she ever teleported mid-shower. Well, now she knew, and fate was a cruel joke. This also explained why the Doctor had started carrying her clothes in his coat pocket by the time she'd met him on Midnight – _this_ had already happened in his timeline.

To cap it all off, now she would have to wait to speak with the Doctor about what had happened on Demon's Run.

Making a mental note to remember and to always keep a bathrobe close enough anyway to snatch whenever she decided to bathe from now on, Terry cleared her throat.

"You two can turn around now; I'm fairly decent." She said, not without embarrassment.

The Doctor and Solomon turned back around at last, the latter looking very perturbed while the former just looked as embarrassed as the Time Lady was

"So." The Doctor said, clearly trying to sound natural – and failing. "Terry, good to see you again."

"Shut up." Terry snapped, upset and irritated because of it.

The Doctor's ears were also still red, and Martha rolled her eyes at them, before she looked over as Solomon asked: "Er, who is she?"

"Right, Solomon, this is Terry Storm. She's with me." The Doctor explained. "Er, that is, she's not with me, she's just…"

He trailed off as Martha raised her brows, Terry gave him a look, and Solomon snorted despite himself.

"Yeah, just forget, forget I said that." The Doctor muttered, before continuing the introductions: "Terry, Solomon of Hooverville."

"Pleasure to meet you." Terry said, a little more warmly as she held out hand to the confused man. "I just wish it had been under better circumstances."

"Yeah…" Solomon said slowly as he shook Terry's hand, before he apparently decided it was better not to ask. "It's nice to meet you. I also wish it were under better circumstances."

He nodded at the Doctor, and Terry glanced at him.

" _1930?_ " She checked, and the Doctor nodded imperceptibly at her as he explained aloud: "Solomon was just telling us about people calling for help."

Terry also turned to Solomon, her gaze sharp as the Doctor became serious as he asked Solomon intently: "You're _sure_ someone's taking those people?"

Solomon raised a brow, before he said flatly: "Doctor, when you got next to nothing, you hold on to the little you got. Your knife, blanket, you take it with you. You don't leave bread uneaten, fire still burning."

Martha's brows furrowed in understanding, and she nodded sympathetically.

Terry and the Doctor exchanged looks, while Martha asked Solomon: "Have you been to the police?"

"Yeah, we tried that." Solomon answered with a mirthless smile. "Another deadbeat goes missing, big deal."

"So the question is," the Doctor murmured thoughtfully, " _who's_ taking them and what for?"

"Solomon!"

They all looked up as a young man, barely older than a boy really, poked his head into the tent, saying seriously: "Solomon, Mr. Diagoras is here."

While the words had to mean little to the Doctor and Martha, there was no mistaking the dark look that appeared on Solomon's face as he quickly grabbed his hat and hurried out of the tent after the young man.

The Doctor, Martha, and Terry looked at each other before quickly following suit.

"So, you know this adventure then?" The Doctor asked quietly as they followed Solomon out into the Hooverville encampment.

Terry nodded, just as they reached Hooverville's equivalent of a town square, where two men in suits flanked yet another man standing atop a crate as the man addressed the gathering crowd.

"I need men." Diagoras called loudly to the murmuring people below. "Volunteers. I've got a little work for you and you sure look like you can use the money."

"Yeah?" The young man who'd called for Solomon, Frank, shouted out. "What is the money?"

"A dollar a day." The man replied, and several people in the crowd scoffed.

"What's the work?" Solomon called above the disgruntled murmurs, and Diagoras answered lightly: "A little trip down the sewers. Got a tunnel collapsed needs clearing and fixing. Any takers?"

There were general murmurs of discontentment following the man's words, but it was Solomon once again who spoke out loudly: "A dollar a day? That's slave wage. And men don't always come back up, do they?"

He sent Diagoras a pointed look while there were sounds of agreement amongst the crowd at Solomon's words.

"Accidents happen." Diagoras answered calmly, shrugging lightly, and the Doctor frowned.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked. "What sort of accidents?"

But Diagoras ignored him as he taunted: "You don't need the work? That's fine. Anybody else?"

The Doctor and Terry raised theirs hand immediately, and Diagoras snapped impatiently: "Enough with the questions."

"Oh, no, no, no." The Doctor corrected. "I'm volunteering - I'll go."

"And I go where he goes." Terry added, while incredulous murmurs broke out all around them not least of all because of Terry's odd outfit.

"I'll _kill_ you for this." Martha whispered to the two Time Lords as she also raised her hand, and Terry answered lightly: "No, you won't."

"Anybody else?" Diagoras was calling, and Frank – and a reluctant Solomon – raised their hands as well.

* * *

Frank was the last to clamber down the ladder into the sewers while the rest waited below, gathered around Diagoras.

Terry was now dressed in at least some real clothes, having borrowed the Doctor's dress shirt and overcoat. Like the coat, the shirt was far too long but it at least covered her legs, and Martha had bought a pair of women's undershorts and a pair of second-hand sneakers for Terry so she wouldn't have to go around barefoot.

Martha had joked half-heartedly about the flat shoes, given it wasn't really Terry's taste. Terry had predictably eyed the shoes with distaste and sighed, but all things considered she was grateful she was at least now clothed properly. And at least the Doctor's trench coat was warm.

As Frank reached the rest of the group, Diagoras explained: "Turn left."

He pointed down the sewers as he continued: "Go about a half a mile. Follow tunnel two seven three. Fall's right ahead of you; you can't miss it."

"And when do we get our dollar?" Frank asked, looking at Diagoras, who replied nonchalantly: "When you come back up."

"And if we don't come back up?" The Doctor asked flatly as he stared at Diagoras.

Diagoras stared right back, his face going cold as he assessed the Doctor while he replied bluntly: "Then I got no one to pay."

The Doctor raised a brow slightly, while Solomon interjected shortly: "Don't worry, we'll be back."

"Let's hope so." Martha muttered, but Terry said firmly: "Oh, we will be. So be prepared."

She looked at Diagoras meaningfully, before tacking on: "With our dollar each, I mean."

Diagoras raised a brow at her, before looking at the Doctor, who hadn't once turned his dark eyes away.

Martha glanced back before going after Solomon and Frank as the two led the way into the sewer tunnels, and Terry followed slowly, looking back at the Doctor. He was watching Diagoras, who was eyeing him as well, and the two men assessed each other for a long moment before the Doctor finally turned away.

Wrapping one arm around Terry's shoulders, the Doctor lifted his lantern as he walked with her after the others. Terry glanced back once to see Diagoras watching them before she turned back to the front.

Solomon was leading the way, shining his own torch, while Frank and Martha followed, the former saying to Martha firmly: "We just got to stick together. It's easy to get lost. It's like a huge rabbit warren. You could hide an army down here."

"So what about you, Frank?" Martha asked curiously. "You're not from around these parts, are you?"

"Oh, you could talk." Frank snorted, before explaining: "No, I'm, I'm Tennessee, born and bred."

"So how come you're here?" Martha asked, glancing at the young man, and Frank answered with a shrug: "Oh, my daddy died. Mama couldn't afford to feed us all. So, I'm the oldest, up to me to feed myself."

Martha glanced at him again before looking back into the tunnels as Frank continued, tugging his coat to emphasize: "So I put on my coat, hitched up here on the railroads. There's a whole lot of runaways in the camp, younger than _me_ , from all over. Missouri, Oklahoma, Texas. Solomon keeps a lookout for us."

He gestured at the older man leading the way, who glanced back briefly, while Terry smiled slightly.

She then glanced at the Doctor, who was being very quiet and brooding, while Grank asked Martha: "So, what about you?"

He chuckled as he added: "You're a _long_ way from home."

"Yeah," Martha smiled, "I'm just a hitcher too. With the Doctor and Terry."

She nodded back at the pair as the Doctor and Terry caught up, and Frank grinned at them before turning back to Martha as he told her: "You stick with me, you'll be all right."

He glanced over at Terry again as he added: "I'd say the same for you, Miss Terry, but I think you're already well looked out for."

Terry chuckled, while Martha snorted as she said: "You have no idea."

"And call me 'Terry', Frank." Terry added warmly. "'Miss Terry' makes me feel so old."

"Well, I can say you certainly aren't that old." Frank chuckled, and Terry smiled to herself as she thought in her mind: 'You really have no idea, Frank.'

The Doctor suddenly spoke up, completely switching gears as he caught up to Solomon, asking: "So this Diagoras bloke, who is he then?"

Solomon glanced at the Doctor, and then Terry as he answered: "A couple of months ago, he was just another foreman. Now, it seems like he's running most of Manhattan."

The Doctor glanced at Solomon again as he inquired: "How'd he manage that then?"

"These are strange times." Solomon shrugged. "A man can go from being 'King of the Hill' to the lowest of the low, overnight. It's just for some folks it works the other way round."

"Whoa!" The Doctor exclaimed, cutting Solomon off as he caught sight of something on the ground.

Solomon also looked down in surprise, while Terry wrinkled her nose slightly at a luminous green jellyfish, lying on the ground right in front of them. Well, it looked like a jellyfish; Terry knew better, but that only made it worse to look at. And there was also something about knowing it was from Skaro that was making her feel rather… nauseous…

She stayed back while Martha peeked over, asking with a frown: "Is it radioactive or something?"

The Doctor knelt down to examine the thing closer, putting his lantern down beside the strange thing, while Martha reeled back from where she'd also leant in to get a better look.

"It's gone off, whatever it is." Martha groaned, placing a hand over her nose and mouth.

Terry meanwhile scrunched up her nose as the Doctor placed on his spectacles before he picked the luminous 'jellyfish' up.

"And you've got to pick it up." Martha hissed in similar distaste, before she covered her mouth again as she fought her gag reflex while the Doctor sniffed the slimy thing in his hands.

"Here." Terry muttered as she shone her torch on the Doctor's hands before he could ask, and he murmured absently: "Thank you, angel."

"Just put it down quickly when you're done." Terry sighed, while Solomon and Frank looked at each other, mouthing 'angel?'.

The three friends didn't notice, focusing on the thing in the Doctor's hands as the Doctor murmured: "Composite organic matter. Hint?"

He looked at Terry, who paused.

"… It's not human." She said at last, and Frank and Solomon exchanged incredulous looks once more while the Doctor frowned as he said slowly: "No… it's not."

"It's also disgusting." Martha muttered, when the Doctor said suddenly: "I'll tell you something else."

He stood up, pocketing the alien matter as he stated pointedly: "We must be at least half a mile in. I don't see any sign of a collapse, do you?"

The others realized belatedly that he was right, and both Martha and Solomon pointed their torches around as the Doctor wondered: "So _why_ did Mr. Diagoras send up down here?"

"Where are we now?" Martha asked, looking up at the ceiling. "What's above us?"

"Well, we're right underneath Manhattan." The Doctor answered with a shrug, and Terry added: "Rather, we're right underneath _Manhattan._ "

"What does that… oh." Martha realized, her eyes going wide as she realized what the Doctor and Terry meant. Manhattan… as in the centre of Manhattan; as in, the as yet unfinished Empire State Building, which would be the crowning jewel of Manhattan for decades to come.

The group started to walk again, wary now, when Terry called telepathically: " _Theta; I need you to promise me something._ "

" _I don't usually like it when you ask me like this to promise you something"_ ' The Doctor thought back dryly.

" _I'm still here, aren't I? And will be here beside you for a long time yet in your time._ " Terry reminded him, and he sighed.

" _Fine, what is it?_ " He asked, and Terry asked seriously: " _I need you to promise me that you will stay focused on solving what that thing is, first._ "

She gestured at the thing he had pocketed, while the Doctor replied flatly: " _I REALLY don't like the sound of that._ "

" _Promise me, Theta._ " Terry insisted.

He glanced at her, and Terry met his eyes squarely as she repeated: " _Please, promise me._ "

" _Can you promise me you will be safe?_ " The Doctor asked, and the question made Terry pause.

If he'd asked if she could promise _they_ would all be safe, that Terry was more confident in answering. Her own safety, however, was never reassured – and she knew he knew that.

" _I can't promise for certain._ " She answered at last, looking back at the Doctor. " _But I can promise to try. And I_ can _say that you solving the mystery quickly will probably help, too._ "

The Doctor nodded slowly, exhaling sharply.

" _All right then._ " He agreed at last. " _I promise. But don't do anything reckless. Besides… there's something I want to tell you, later._ "

" _What is it?_ " Terry asked, frowning, but the Doctor shook his head as he answered firmly but with a hint of nervousness: " _Later._ "

Terry's frown deepened as she glanced at the Doctor; what could be so important but had to wait for later?


	70. Daleks in Manhattan 2

"We're way beyond half a mile." Solomon noted as they made their way deeper into the tunnels just in case. "There's no collapse, nothing."

"That Diagoras bloke, was he lying?" Martha asked, looking at her friends.

Terry nodded while the Doctor answered grimly: "Looks like it."

"So why'd he want people to come down here?" Frank wondered, when the Doctor said seriously: "Solomon, I think it's time you took these two back."

He nodded at Frank and Martha as he explained: "I'll be much quicker when it's just me and Terry."

Martha shot him an offended look while Terry smacked his arm for his insensitivity, when a pig's squeals echoed suddenly around them.

They all whipped around sharply, trying to see in the darkness, and Solomon asked in a low voice: "What the hell was that?"

They peered around cautiously, when Frank suddenly shouted: "Hello?"

"Sh!" Martha shushed, while Solomon scolded: "Frank."

"What if it's one of the folk gone missing?" Frank argued. "You'd be scared and half mad down here on your own."

"Do you think they're still alive?" The Doctor questioned, raising one brow, and Frank pointed out: "Heck, we ain't seen no bodies down here. Maybe they just got lost."

More squeals echoed around them, causing the tension to mount even higher as Solomon noted dryly: "I know I never heard nobody make a sound like that."

"Where's it coming from?" Frank wondered, trying to locate the source.

The squeals sounded again, coming from the Doctor's left and he slowly made his way down the sewer as Frank noted: "Sounds like there's more than one of them."

"This way." The Doctor murmured as he walked even further, but Solomon gestured down another path as he heard the squeal once more, coming from further down: "No, that way."

Solomon pointed his torch down the tunnel, Martha joining him, while Terry glanced around warily. Martha spotted a figure, crouched in the far corner down the tunnel pathway, and she called: "Terry. Doctor?"

They all peered down the tunnel, shining their various lights to try and get a better view. The Doctor's frown deepened, while Solomon called: "Who are you?"

The figure grunted quietly, still hiding its face as it huddled in on itself, and Terry warned as the Doctor started forward: " _Theta, be careful._ "

He glanced at her, while Frank called: "Are you lost?"

" _Angel, what is it?_ " The Doctor asked, while – as the figure didn't reply - Frank tested: "Can you understand me?"

" _Be ready to run._ " Terry informed the Doctor, and he paused while Frank called bravely to the figure: "I've been thinking about folk lost down-"

"It's all right, Frank." The Doctor interrupted, holding out a hand to stop Frank from getting any closer after Terry's warning. "Just stay back. Let me have a look."

Frank glanced at the Doctor, puzzled, and Terry murmured: "You stick with me, Frank."

The boy glanced at her this time, blinking in confusion, while the Doctor walked carefully towards the figure as he called soothingly: "He's got a point, though, my mate Frank. I'd hate to be stuck down here on my own. We know the way out."

Terry looked around again, keeping her eyes and ears open, as the Doctor continued while he approached the figure: "Daylight. If you come with us…"

He trailed off as he got close enough to see the man's face… or rather, what should have been a man's face. Instead, the figure had a pig's head, and the Doctor breathed pityingly: "Oh, but what are you?"

The others had stepped a little closer as well, enough to see what the Doctor saw, and Frank swallowed while Solomon asked hesitantly: "Is that, er, some kind of carnival mask?"

"No." Terry answered quietly. "That's his real face."

"I'm sorry." The Doctor murmured to the pigman gently. "Now listen to me."

Terry's head snapped to the side as she heard something moving faintly in the distance, and she tensed as the Doctor was saying to the pigman: "I promise I can help. Who did this to you?"

" _Theta._ " Terry called sharply in his mind, and he glanced back just as Martha saw something moving in the shadows.

"Angel?" The Doctor questioned, when Martha interjected shakily as she stared at the shadows: "Doctor? I think you'd better get back here."

The Doctor looked back over to see the shadows of more pigmen on the tunnel walls, just before more pigmen rounded the corner to his left.

"Doctor!" Martha called, and the Doctor muttered as he backed towards them quickly: "Actually, good point."

The pigmen followed him, however, walking slowly – as though stalking prey – and Martha whispered: "They're following you."

"Yeah, I noticed that, thanks." The Doctor retorted, when Terry took the companion's hand as they all slowly backed away down the tunnels as the pigmen continued to come towards them.

"Doctor, now." Terry said in quiet but firm voice, and the Doctor agreed in the same tone: "Right. Well then, Martha, Frank, Solomon; angel, too."

"What?" Martha demanded as the pigmen got slowly closer and closer, and the Doctor answered: "Eh? Er, basically-"

"Run!" Terry yelled at them, pulling Martha and Frank with her as she broke into a run. They didn't need to be told twice, and the entire group dashed for their lives down the tunnels as the pigmen squealed loudly while they chased after the fleeing group.

"Martha, right! Right!" Terry yelled as the companion ran in the lead, while Terry fell back slightly to push Solomon on ahead.

"What are you doing, come on!" The Doctor yelled at her as he grabbed her hand, pulling her along with him as he ran. "How are you slower, when you're not even wearing heels today?!"

"Oi! Don't mention the shoes, it's a sensitive matter!" Terry shot back, even as she ran alongside the Doctor. "Besides, they usually give my legs an extra three inches!"

"Yes, but they're unstable pointed… points! That don't actually help you run!" The Doctor shot back.

"Who cares, run!" Martha yelled at them as the pigmen gained on them, their squeals echoing around the sewers.

They hit another junction, and Martha cried as she paused indecisively: "Where are we going?!"

"This way!" The Doctor replied as he turned right and ran on ahead, dragging Terry with him.

She glanced back to make sure everyone was following, when the Doctor paused as he spotted something down a side tunnel.

"It's a ladder! Come on!" He shouted, and Terry pushed him up first as she urged: "Screwdriver! Get it open, you need to help everyone climb out."

He didn't question her as he sped up the ladder to open the cover on the top, while Terry pushed Martha next as she said: "Go on, climb!"

Frank had grabbed an abandoned iron T bar that was lying in the corner, and he waved it with a yell at the pigmen as the creatures came charging down the tunnel towards the group.

"Frank!" Solomon yelled, turning back for the boy though he hesitated when he saw the approaching pigmen. "Fr-!"

"Go, go!" Terry ordered, all but shoving Solomon up the ladder as she shouted: "Frank, come on, get up!"

"You go up first, Terry!" Frank shouted back as he held off the pigmen with his iron bar, and she snapped: "Not until you get back here, so you pick – are we both going to get caught or are we both going to escape?"

Frank looked back at her in shock, when the Doctor called down the ladder: "Angel?! Frank? Quickly!"

"Frank, come on!" Terry ordered, and Frank finally ran back, yelling as he did: "Hurry, Terry, go!"

But Terry could see the pigmen gaining on Frank and she knew it instantly – Frank wasn't going to make it.

"Angel, here!" The Doctor called, reaching down towards her urgently as he gestured for her to climb up and grab his hand, when Terry turned to face him.

"Angel?" The Doctor asked, fear entering his heart as he saw the determined look on her face.

"ARGH!" Frank yelled as he was caught, dragged down by a group of the pigmen, and Solomon yelled in despair: "Frank!"

"Terry!" The Doctor cried as she glanced back, before she looked back up at the Doctor with an apologetic look he didn't like. "Angel, no!"

" _Remember your promise, Theta._ " Terry told him calmly, making the Doctor flinch. _"And I'll try to keep mine._ "

"Angel!" The Doctor yelled, before she was grabbed by the pigmen as they surrounded her, pulling her away from the ladder and her friends - from the Doctor.

"NO!" The Doctor yelled, while Martha cried from behind: "Doctor, what's happening?!"

"ANGEL!" The Doctor shouted in utter agony just before Solomon slammed the cover back over the ladder as the remaining pigmen tried to climb up towards the Doctor while the others took Terry and Frank away.

* * *

"So…" Frank whispered slowly. "Where do you think they're taking us?"

He and Terry had been taken into a cell of some kind, filled with other terrified people – clearly some of the missing men the Doctor had been investigating -, only for the pigmen to drag all of them out as they led them off in a single line somewhere down the sewer tunnels.

"Who knows?" Terry answered with a shrug, and Frank glanced at the petite woman walking in front of him. "But, hopefully we'll find out what they're doing down here, hey, Frank?"

"You're awfully calm." He pointed out. "And, you stayed back with me; you could've escaped, but you let yourself be captured - even though your Doctor didn't want you to be. Why?"

"I couldn't let you be taken alone, Frank." Terry answered lightly. "We stick together and things will be all right; that's what you said, right?"

"Yeah, but not when they're these… these _things_ comin' after us, to do who knows what to us." Frank answered as he glanced at the pigmen again.

"Which is all the more reason why it was right that I stayed with you." Terry answered.

Frank stared at the back of Terry's head for a long, silent beat, and then Terry snorted as Frank said flatly: "You're a real strange one, Terry. And I live in Hooverville."

"So I've been told." Terry replied lightly, and Frank asked: "Who are you, really? You're not normal – you or your Doctor."

"Oh, I'm just a traveller." Terry shrugged. "And that's good that you say I'm not normal; normal's boring. I tried to be once, you know – worst two minutes of my life. And this was before I met the Doctor, too."

She stopped talking as they heard a familiar voice shouting: "No! Let me go!"

"Oh, spot on time." Terry observed under her breath as she saw Martha being dragged down the tunnel towards them, the companion kicking and screaming as she fought to free herself from the pigman holding her.

"Martha?" Frank gasped, while Terry called softly: "Martha! Over here."

"Terry?" Martha gasped, her eyes going wide with relief and surprise. "Oh, you're alive! You're both alive!"

She gasped as the pigman threw her into the line, where Terry caught the companion as Martha hugged her tight.

"I mean, I knew you had to be, otherwise the Doctor would never have just left you back then, but I'm so glad to see you're okay!" Martha gushed as she held Terry, before letting go and checking her over.

"You're not hurt? You, or Frank?" Martha checked as she looked Frank over as well, and Terry answered with a slight smile: "Trust you to fall right into medical mode, Martha."

Martha smiled back sheepishly, before glaring as a pigman shoved her and Frank, Terry getting pushed as well in a domino effect.

"All right, all right, we're moving." Martha snapped as the line started moving once more, Martha walking between Terry and Frank.

"Do you know where they're taking us?" Martha whispered to the Time Lady, and Terry answered: "I have a good guess."

"But let _me_ guess." Martha sighed. "Spoilers?"

Terry shrugged, and Martha shook her head as they continued to walk down the sewer tunnels.

* * *

The Doctor walked carefully through the sewers and he shone his torch as he peered through the darkness around him, aided by the occasional beams of moonlight coming through the manholes above.

Behind him, the showgirl Tallulah trailed after him and she asked: "When you say, they've taken her, who's 'they' exactly?"

She paused before her eyes narrowed and she asked suspiciously: "And who are _you_ anyway? I never asked. "

"Sh." The Doctor hissed, annoyed with the blonde woman's constant jabbering, and Tallulah huffed: "Okay, okay."

The Doctor's eyes widened as he saw something in the distance, and he shushed more urgently while holding out an arm to keep Tallulah quiet: "Sh, sh, sh,sh!"

Something moved at the far end of the tunnel, and the Doctor's eyes widened even further as he recognized the shape of the shadow that was starting to come around the corner.

"I mean," Tallulah began again, unaware of what was happening, "you're handsome and all-"

The Doctor slammed his hand over her mouth, silencing her while she let out a startled yelp as the Doctor dragged her quickly into a partially hidden alcove to the side just as the Dalek appeared at the end of the tunnel pathway.

The Doctor and Tallulah kept quiet, the Doctor forcing Tallulah to keep still as the Dalek rolled passed them, thankfully not noticing them as it simply went on down the tunnel.

As soon as the coast was clear, the Doctor relaxed his tight grip on Tallulah just slightly, enough that the woman could shove his hand away.

The Doctor didn't even really notice as he stared after the Dalek, muttering: "No, no, no, no, no."

The Doctor stepped out of the alcove, watching the Dalek's back disappear around the other end of the tunnel, and he murmured darkly as rage and hatred began to consume his hearts: "They survived. They _always_ survive while I'm forced to lose almost everything."

"That metal thing?" Tallulah asked incredulously as she glanced at the Doctor. "What was it?"

"It's called a Dalek." The Doctor answered flatly as he tried to keep his anger under control. "And it's not just metal, it's alive."

"You're kidding me." Tallulah laughed, thinking he had to be joking, but the Doctor countered sharply: "Do I look like I'm kidding?"

Tallulah stopped, staring at him as her smile slowly slid off her face, while the Doctor continued to glare after the Dalek as he said in a low, dark voice: "Inside that shell is a creature born to _hate_ ; whose only thought is to destroy everything and everyone that isn't a Dalek too."

Tallulah looked between the space where the Dalek had disappeared around the corner and back at the Doctor while the Doctor muttered flatly: "It won't stop until it's killed every human being alive. "

"But," Tallulah said hesitantly, "if it's not a human being, that kind of implies it's from outer space."

She smiled, trying to keep the air light as she glanced over at the Doctor; but he just gave her a flat, dark look, and her smile dropped again as she said a little shakily: "Yet again, that's a no with the kidding. Boy."

She looked back to where the Dalek had disappeared, and she asked fearfully: "Well, what's it doing here, in New York?"

The Doctor narrowed his eyes in thought, before he looked at Tallulah sharply.

"I shouldn't have let you come with me; we need to get you out of here." He muttered, before grabbing her by the arm.

"What?" Tallulah asked incredulously as the Doctor dragged her forcibly by the arm, and the Doctor snapped as he made his way down the sewer tunnels: "Every second you're down here, you're in danger. I'm taking you back right now."

They turned another corner, when Tallulah screamed as she and the Doctor found themselves faced with another pigman slightly further down the pathway.

The pigman jumped, startled, before turning and scrambling as though trying to hide.

If the Doctor had been calmer, he might have thought this odd; but the sight of the pigman fueled his already stewing anger and he yelled at the pigman: "Where's Terry?"


	71. Daleks in Manhattan 3

"Who?" Tallulah asked, glancing at the Doctor – was 'Terry' a nickname for his friend, the sweet girl Martha? It didn't sound like it; but then, who could he possibly mean?

The Doctor didn't hear her as he stormed over to the pigman - who was huddling against a pillar, trying to hide itself - and he thundered: "What have you done with her?! If you hurt her-!"

"I didn't take her!" The pigman cried distinctly, and the Doctor paused.

His eyes narrowed as he examined this pigman, finally noticing the way he was huddled as though in fear – as though in shame.

"Can you remember your name?" The Doctor asked more quietly, calmer, but the pigman answered, clearly once more: "Don't look at me."

"Do you know where Martha is?" Tallulah asked hopefully as she came tentatively closer, but the pigman called in alarm: "Stay back! Don't look at me."

Tallulah paused, dithering uncertainly a few steps away, while the Doctor asked quietly: "What happened to you?"

"They made me a monster." The pigman answered miserably, and the Doctor's brows furrowed as he demanded: "Who did?"

"The masters." The pigman replied, spitting the word like it was bitter in his mouth.

"The Daleks." The Doctor muttered, his own voice filled with disgust as he spat the name, before he focused on the pigman once more. "Why?"

The pigman shrugged as he answered grimly: "They needed slaves. They needed slaves to steal more people so they created us. Part animal, part human."

The pigman glanced at the Doctor as he admitted: "I escaped before they got my mind, but… it was still too late."

The Doctor's face was sympathetic now, filled with pity for this man, but he remained focused on his priorities as he asked softly: "Do you know what happened to Terry and Martha?"

The pigman shook his head as he said: "I don't know which one you're talking about, but… the woman who was upstairs - they took her. It's my fault; she was following me."

The Doctor's face became grim, while Tallulah perked up and she asked: "Were you in the theatre?"

"I never-" The pigman began to deny, before he sighed.

"Yes." He admitted in defeat, and Tallulah demanded: Why? Why were you there?"

The Doctor looked between them with a frown as the pigman admitted quietly: "I never wanted you to see me like this."

"Why me?" Tallulah demanded, frowning in confusion as she came a little closer, though a part of her told her she knew. "What I got to do with this? Were you following me? Is that why you were there?"

The pigman slowly turned around, moving away from the pillar he'd been hiding against so that Tallulah could finally see him as he answered softly: "Yes."

Tallulah's eyes were wide and she was suddenly blinking back tears as she asked shakily: "Who are you?"

"I was lonely." The pigman said evasively, but Tallulah started to walk closer as she repeated: "Who are you?"

"I needed to see you." The pigman said, his voice raw with emotions, and Tallulah repeated heartbreakingly: "Who are you?"

"I'm sorry." The pigman began, trying to turn away as she got too close, but Tallulah grabbed his arm as she pleaded: "No, wait."

The pigman hesitated, looking back at her as Tallulah whispered: "Let me look at you."

She tugged him gently into an area where there was moonlight, so that she could see his face clearly and confirm what her heart was telling her was true.

The pigman let her move him, his own gaze sorrowful and ashamed as Tallulah saw his face clearly in the moonlight, a face that was twisted by the pig-like features but which she would recognize anywhere anyway.

"Laszlo?" Tallulah whispered as Laszlo stared back at her sadly. "My Laszlo?"

She touched his face before her own expression crumpled and she sobbed as she smoothed Lazlo's crinkled pigman uniform: "Oh, what have they done to you?"

"I'm sorry." Laszlo whispered back, while Tallulah gazed at him miserably. "So sorry."

"Laszlo," the Doctor interjected at last as he came up behind the couple, "can you show me where they are?"

Laszlo turned to him in disbelief, and he answered: "They'll _kill_ you."

"If I don't stop them, they'll kill everyone." The Doctor replied grimly, and Laszlo stared at him for a moment as though searching for something.

Whatever it was, he seemed to find it as his expression cleared, and he glanced at Tallulah once more. She was holding her hands before her face, but she smiled at him the way she always used to, and Laszlo made his decision.

He turned back to the Doctor and he said firmly: "Then follow me."

* * *

Terry frowned as she looked around, Frank also glancing about worriedly.

"What are they keeping us here for?" He wondered as he stared at the pigmen keeping the group of people in one place at the end of a tunnel, and Martha muttered: "I don't know. I've got a nasty feeling we're being kept in the larder."

"Well, not exactly." Terry corrected. "They're not going to eat us… hopefully."

"Because that makes me feel so much better." Frank muttered, while Martha asked: "What do you mean, 'hopefully'."

"Well," Terry began sheepishly as she glanced at Martha, "I may have made a slight miscalculation."

"Meaning?" Martha demanded, and Terry admitted: "I kind of, sort of, forget that I really shouldn't have made myself so… vulnerable to being seen."

" _Meaning_?" Martha hissed and Frank looked down with a concerned frown, when suddenly the pigmen started to squeal under their breaths, snorting and fidgeting nervously.

Martha looked around in alarm while Terry cringed – mentally berating herself – as Frank looked around, asking in confusion: "What're they doing? What's wrong? What's wrong?"

"Silence." A metallic voice that made Terry shiver with disgust called. "Silence."

Martha stared as what looked to her like a large pepper pot with an eyestalk, a plunger, and a shaft of some kind came rolling into the tunnel.

"What the hell is that?" Martha gasped, while the people around them shifted nervously as the pigmen all quieted down instantly.

"You will form a line." The Dalek ordered the group of humans – or, mostly humans and a Time Lady. Though it wasn't to know that. "Move. Move."

The pigmen grabbed the people, forcing them to line up against the wall and Martha shouted at the humans as they struggled in alarm: "Just do what it says, everyone, okay? Just obey."

"The female is wise." The Dalek noted as it rolled passed, keeping its eyestalk on Martha while Terry hid her face quickly. "Obey."

"Report." A second Dalek called as it rolled into the tunnel, and Terry frowned. Yeah, she _really_ should have thought this through when she leapt to stick with Frank.

She continued to mentally kick herself as the first Dalek replied to its comrade: "These are strong specimens. They will help the Dalek cause."

"Dalek?" Martha repeated in shock under her breath, glancing at Terry.

The Time Lady grimaced, and Martha looked at the Daleks in alarm as the first Dalek asked: "What is the status of the Final Experiment?"

"The Dalekanium is in place." The other Dalek replied. "The energy conductor is now complete."

"Then I will extract prisoners for selection." The first Dalek answered as it turned to the line of humans.

A pigman moved then, going to hold the first person – an older dark-skinned man – in place as the Dalek raised its sucker to the man's face, saying: "Intelligence scan, initiate. Reading brain waves."

' _Yeah, I_ really _should have thought this through._ ' Terry thought to herself with a cringe, when a voice called to her in her mind: " _Terry, move!_ "

Terry's head snapped over quickly, before her eyes widened in pleasant surprise as she spotted the Doctor, Tallulah, and whom she presumed was Laszlo, peaking around a corner further down the tunnel.

" _Theta!_ " Terry said in relief, but the Doctor urged: " _Quickly, before the Daleks see you! They can't know you're here, they'll kill you on the spot!_ "

" _Yeah, well, I don't exactly have anywhere I can run to, do I?_ " Terry pointed out as she glanced at the pigmen surrounding their group, just as the Dalek finished scanning the first man.

"Low intelligence." The Dalek announced, and the man frowned, offended despite the situation, as he demanded: "You calling me stupid?"

"Silence!" The Dalek snapped back, while the Doctor thought to Terry: " _Well, didn't you have a plan when you_ nobly _sacrificed yourself to look after Frank._ "

Terry winced at the clear sarcasm in the Doctor's mental voice, while the Dalek ordered as it looked at the first human man it had dismissed: "This one will become a pig slave. Next."

The Dalek rolled on to the next man while the first man cried as he was dragged away: "No, let go of me. I'm not becoming one of them. No! No."

" _I might have, sort of, forgotten about this part…_ " Terry admitted to the Doctor sheepishly as the Dalek moved onto the next man.

" _You… what?_ " The Doctor demanded, and Terry defended: " _Hey, I can't remember_ everything _. Besides, when I watched this on the show, I didn't know I was a Time Lady – so I forgot the issue this might cause._ "

"How _could you forget?! They're Daleks, you're a Time Lady, they will not hesitate to kill you!_ " The Doctor scolded her, and Terry cringed.

Yup, she had royally messed this one up. And she had no idea how she was going to get out of it.

Meanwhile, Laszlo explained what the Daleks were doing to the Doctor and Tallulah: "They're divided into two groups. High intelligence and low intelligence. The low intelligence are taken to become pig slaves like me."

"Well, that's not fair." Tallulah frowned, and the Doctor hissed: "Sh!"

Tallulah glared at him, before saying in a soft but bright whisper to Laszlo: "You're the smartest guy I ever dated."

He smiled faintly, when the Doctor demanded as he eyed Terry anxiously: "And the others?"

"They're taken to the laboratory." Laszlo answered, and the Doctor frowned as he asked: "Why? What for?"

"I don't know." Lazlo admitted. "The masters only call it… the _Final_ Experiment."

The Doctor barely heard him, his entire attention focused on the scene before him as the Dalek scanned Frank. It was closing in on Terry, who was partially between Frank and Martha, and the Doctor knew it was only a matter of time before they discovered the Time Lady. But should he intervene?

If he did, there was every chance people could get hurt, and that things could go horribly wrong – he didn't even know what the 'Final Experiment' was yet. So could he, would he risk everything to jump in to save Terry now?

The Doctor didn't even have to think to know the answer, as he stared at the petite brunette standing so close to a Dalek it physically hurt his hearts to think about the danger she was in. Yes; he would risk everything and anything in the universe and beyond if it meant Terry would be safe.

"Superior intelligence." The Dalek announced as it finished scanning Frank and moved on towards Terry.

The Doctor was just readying himself to jump out, to save Terry – and hopefully Martha and Frank – when Martha slipped herself in front of Terry as she shouted at the Dalek loudly: "You can't do this!"

"Silence!" It snapped at her, completely missing the tiny brunette hidden behind Martha in the shadows of the sewer tunnels. The other Dalek hadn't seen her either, Terry hidden from its view behind Frank as the tall young man towered over her protectively, having sensed that he and Martha needed to keep Terry from being noticed.

"Intelligence scan, initiate." The Dalek announced as it scanned Martha.

Martha's eyes widened in fear as the plunger part of the Dalek came close to her face, but she stood her ground firmly, keeping Terry shielded from view, as the Dalek scanned her.

"Oh, Martha." The Doctor whispered as he stared at her admiringly. "Well done, you clever old girl."

"Superior intelligence." The Dalek announced as it retracted its plunger. "This one will become part of the Final Experiment."

Frank shifted just slightly so that he could keep Terry entirely shielded while Martha spat at the Dalek sharply: "You can't just experiment on people. It's insane! It's inhuman!"

"We are not human." The Dalek replied, before turning away as it ordered: "Prisoners of high intelligence will be taken to the transgenic laboratory."

"Thanks, you two." Terry whispered under her breath as the Daleks rolled passed, completely missing her.

"No problem." Martha answered just as softly as the pigmen started to lead their group away from those with 'low intelligence' that they had pulled out of the line earlier.

"Yeah." Frank added as he kept Terry shielded between himself and Martha. "Now, can someone explain what's happening to me?"

"Well…" Terry began, when a tall figure slipped into the line behind her.

" _Theta!_ " She called in her mind in relief, while Frank started at the Doctor's sudden appearance; but the Doctor murmured over his shoulder quickly: "Just keep walking."

Frank nodded slightly, while Terry glanced back to see Laszlo also casually joining the pigmen that kept – albeit very poorly – guard on them.

Martha heard the Doctor as well, and she glanced back to see the Doctor behind Terry.

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you." Martha breathed in relief, and the Doctor shrugged.

"Yeah, well, I try." The Doctor answered.

"We can all kiss and celebrate later." Terry murmured softly as they were led deeper into the tunnels. "But we're not out of the woods yet."

"And you're in trouble, young lady." The Doctor informed her, glancing down at her severely.

"Yeah, okay, I said I was sorry." Terry sighed, and the Doctor observed: "No, you really didn't."

"I just did." Terry countered, and Frank whispered urgently: "Is this really necessary right now?"

"Yes." The Doctor answered at the same time Terry said: "No."

Frank sighed, shaking his head at them before he paused as he spotted something. He raised a brow as he looked back up at the back of the Doctor's head, before he glanced down again.

The young man observed how the Doctor and Terry were holding hands – the Doctor having taken her hand as he'd slipped into the line, relieved that she was all right, while Terry let him subconsciously – once more before he looked away again, a small smile playing on Frank's lips as they walked on in silence.

* * *

The Doctor looked around keenly as they arrived in a room on one of the top floors of the unfinished Empire State Building. Except, it looked more like a lab than a room – a very advanced, very alien lab.

The Doctor's eyes narrowed, before he glanced to the side as the Daleks all rolled towards something on the far side of the room, the first one calling: "Report."

"Dalek Sec is in the final stage of evolution." Another Dalek responded as it parted just slightly for them to be able to see the black Dalek they'd met at Torchwood. Only the Dalek looked different now, steaming and shaking unsteadily as its eyestalk swiveled almost wildly.

" _So, it was the cult of Skaro. But did they just say… evolution?_ " He thought to Terry, and she nodded just slightly as the Dalek ordered its fellows: "Scan him. Prepare for birth."

"What's wrong with old Charlie boy over there?" Martha asked, frowning as she too stared at Dalek Sec.

"Ask them." The Doctor ordered, and Terry added with a pointed look at the Doctor: "Please."

He ignored the look – or rather, he didn't see, too busy staring darkly at the Daleks. He didn't even look down as Martha turned to him, asking incredulously: "What, me? Don't be daft."

"Terry and I can't exactly afford to get noticed right now." He pointed out. "Ask them what's going on."

" _Please._ " Terry stressed, shooting the Doctor another look.

This time, he saw it and he added a little grudgingly: "Please."

Martha took a deep breath, steeling her nerves, before she took a step forward as she called firmly and as confidently as she could manage: "Daleks, I demand to be told."

Her voice shook just slightly with fear as the Daleks turned and started to roll towards her, but she kept going bravely as she asked: "What is this Final Experiment?"

The Doctor stayed back, hidden slightly behind Laszlo, while Terry peaked around Frank as she also stayed out of sight as the Daleks came up to Martha.

As they remained silent, the companion ordered loudly: "Report!"

"You will bear witness." The Dalek replied at last, and Martha frowned as she asked: "To what?"

"This is the dawn of a new age." Another Dalek responded as it glanced briefly at Dalek Sec.

The Doctor frowned, and Martha glanced at him quickly before she looked at the Dalek as she asked, bewildered: "What does that mean?"

"We are the only four Daleks in existence," the Dalek explained shortly, "so the species must evolve a life outside the shell. The Children of Skaro must walk again."

" _What?!_ " The Doctor asked in Terry's head, and she replied grimly: " _This is what happens when you give someone imagination. They want to evolve, to be better."_

" _But Daleks consider themselves already supreme._ " The Doctor pointed out, and Terry replied softly in their linked minds: " _And that contradiction, Theta, is your hint._ "

He glanced at her sharply, before looking up once more as the Daleks all turned to Sec as the Dalek shook one last time before the light in its eyestalk went out and the casing started to open. Terry tensed, her eyes fixed on the Dalek grimly as the opened casing revealed a figure of some kind crouched inside.

The being twitched slightly, before it started to walk slowly out on two legs, almost stumbling as though it were unsteady on its own feet. Martha's eyes were wide and horrified and she slowly reached over to clutch Frank's sleeve as the creature before them slowly began to straighten itself up on its two feet.

"What is it?" Martha whispered, and Terry shook her head as she recognized Diagoras's suit on the new Dalek's humanoid body; unsurprisingly, considering Dalek Sec had absorbed the man's body in order to give himself limbs.

Well, humanoid… except for the head. As it lifted it's head, they could clearly see its exposed brain atop a hideously reptilian face, that had small tentacle-like extensions coming off the sides of its head while the Dalek slowly opened its one, Cyclopean eye.

"I," Dalek Sec breathed in Diagoras's accent, "am a human Dalek. I am your future."


	72. Author's Note

I'm so sorry everyone, but you've probably noticed I haven't been updating. The thing is, my laptop was stolen last weekend. And amongst the other horrors that brings, it means I've lost everything that I've written so far. All my chapters that I was looking forward to sharing with you, gone. Poof.

Because of this, I'm afraid all my stories will be on hold until I get back on track. That said, this is also my promise that I WILL come back, it just might take a while with all the stories I was working on. So I ask that you be patient until then, and I hope to see you all when I get back.

Thanks again to all my readers and see you again in the future!


	73. Evolution of the Daleks

Terry and the Doctor exchanged looks before they slowly began to sneak backwards and away behind a large piece of equipment as Dalek Sec pointed at the small group of humans and ordered: "These humans will become like me. Prepare them for hybridisation."

The pigmen instantly moved to grab the humans, following orders, and Martha shouted as she was dragged forwards: "Leave me alone! Don't you dare!"

Suddenly, 'Happy Days are Here Again' began playing loudly in the lab, and the humans, Daleks, and pigmen all looked around as one in confusion.

"What is that sound?" Dalek Sec demanded, and the Doctor poked his head around from where he and Terry had hidden.

"Ah, well, now, that would be me." He admitted sheepishly as he walked out, setting down a small radio on the nearby lab table as he clicked it off again. "Hello. Surprise. Boo. Et cetera."

"Doctor." Dalek Sec hissed as he narrowed his eye at the Time Lord.

"The enemy of the Daleks." Another Dalek added angrily – or, it would if it could express emotions.

"You know."

The room's occupants – except the Doctor - swiveled to look as Terry spoke, stepping out from her spot, casually holding a red apple. Where she had gotten the apple from, Martha had no idea; but she had long since stopped questioning things when it came to the Doctor and Terry.

"They did say an apple a day keeps the Doctor away." Terry continued musingly as she examined the apple before looking at the Daleks. "Maybe you lot should try it, and see if it works."

She tossed the apple at the Daleks, hitting one on its eyestalk.

"Exterminate the enemies!" The Dalek cried angrily.

A flash of pain shot through Terry's head, and she winced; when Sec called sharply: "Wait!"

The Doctor raised a brow, while all the Daleks paused at Sec's order and Terry shook her head to clear it.

"Well, then." The Doctor commented as he stared at Sec. "A new form of Dalek. Fascinating…"

He stepped forwards, coming up before Sec so he could stare with narrowed eyes at the new Dalek as he finished darkly: "And very clever."

Sec had his eye narrowed in a similar fashion as he too eyed the Doctor while he informed the Time Lord: "The Cult of Skaro escaped your slaughter."

"How did you end up in 1930?" The Doctor demanded, and Sec replied shortly: "Emergency temporal shift."

"Oh," the Doctor chuckled, "that must have roasted up your power cells, huh?"

He looked around at the Daleks, still smiling mirthlessly as he continued: "Time was, four Daleks could have conquered the world."

He nodded up at the large lab's ceiling as he continued: "But instead you're skulking away, hidden in the dark, experimenting."

The Doctor stopped, looking at each of the Daleks before he finished as he looked back at Dalek Sec: "All of which results in you."

"I am Dalek in human form!" Dalek Sec answered defiantly, but the Doctor just stared at him as he challenged: "What does it feel like?"

As the Dalek hesitated, the Doctor goaded: "You can talk to me, Dalek Sec. It is Dalek Sec, isn't it? That's your name? You've got a name and a mind of your own. Tell me what you're thinking right now."

"I…" Dalek Sec began uncertainly, "feel…" he turned away, "humanity."

The Doctor's brows rose in surprise, and he was actually stunned to say hopefully: "Good. That's good."

Terry watched quietly as Dalek Sec continued slowly: "I… feel everything we wanted from mankind."

His voice grew stronger, and he turned back to the Doctor as he continued: "Which is… ambition, hatred, aggression and war. Such a genius for war."

The Doctor's face had fallen back into disgust as he corrected flatly: "No, that's not what humanity means."

"I think it does." Dalek Sec countered. "At heart, this species is so very… Dalek."

"I take offense to that, as a former human." Terry interjected flatly, while the Doctor's eyes narrowed.

Sec glanced at Terry, before his attention was drawn back to the Doctor as he strode amongst the Daleks once more asking impatiently "All right, so what have you achieved then, with this Final Experiment, eh? Nothing!"

He looked at each of the Daleks as he stated firmly: "Because I can show you what you're missing with this thing." He patted his radio. "A simple little radio."

"What is the purpose of that device?" One of the Daleks demanded, and the Doctor rolled his eyes as he answered sarcastically: "Well, exactly. It plays music. What's the point of that?"

He then spun on the spot, before taking Terry's hand in his as he continued in a lighter tone: "Oh, with music, you can dance to it."

He twirled Terry in his arms, making her roll her eyes at him, as he continued: "Sing with it."

He stopped spinning Terry, catching her in his arms as he added: "Fall in love to it."

Terry's brow shot up as the Doctor looked down at her, still holding her in his arms, and the Doctor blinked as though he'd just realized what he had said.

Quickly letting go of Terry again, he cleared his throat before going on: "Unless you're a Dalek of course. Then it's all just noise!"

He pointed his sonic at the radio as he finished speaking, and everyone covered their ears as the radio let out a high-pitched shriek that appeared to hurt the Daleks and the pigmen far more than it hurt the humans.

"Run!" Terry yelled at the group of humans, and they didn't need to be told twice.

They ran, Terry and the Doctor following, while the Daleks cried from behind them: "Protect the hybrid! Protect. Protect! Protect!"

Terry led the way quickly back down into the sewers, calling as they all ran: "Quickly! Come on, keep up you lot!"

"How," Frank gasped as he ran with Martha, "is she so fast?"

"Oh, you should see her in heels!" Martha answered breathlessly as they ran after Terry as she led the way through the tunnels while the Doctor brought up the rear.

"This way!" Terry called as she ran down another side tunnel, while the Doctor shouted from the back: "Move, move, move, move, move!"

They ran down another tunnel, and Terry almost sighed as she spotted a very familiar blonde dressed in nothing but a skimpy stage outfit and dressing gown over it and clearly very, very lost.

"Come on, Tallulah!" Terry called as she grabbed the woman, pulling her along with them as they ran.

"What's happened to Laszlo?" Tallulah cried, but none of them had time to explain as they ran for their lives from the pigmen and Daleks chasing them.

"Ladder!" Terry gasped in relief as she spotted one at the end of the tunnel. "Come on, up, up, up!"

She pushed Tallulah, and then Martha just as the Doctor caught up.

"Oh no, you don't; not this time, angel - up!" The Doctor ordered as he all but lifted her up out of the sewers while Terry let out a surprised yelp.

"It's fine!" Terry argued, but he ordered while pointing up the ladder: "Up!"

"Okay, okay, jeez, keep your hair on." Terry muttered as she quickly climbed up after Martha, before helping everyone else up as well.

The Doctor climbed out last, and he said as he quickly grabbed Terry's hand: "Quickly – follow me."

"Where are we going?" Tallulah gasped, still breathing heavily after all the running, and the Doctor answered grimly: "Hooverville; we have to warn Solomon."

* * *

"These Daleks, they sound like the stuff of nightmares." Solomon said, sounding horrified as he stared at the Doctor and Terry. "And they want to breed?"

The three were huddled on one side of a campfire in the middle of Hooverville, while Martha and Tallulah sat together on the far side of the fire, trying to stay warm. Frank sat somewhat closer to the two Time Lords and Solomon, listening with a worried look on his young face as the three adults argued.

"They're splicing themselves onto human bodies," the Doctor explained, "and if I'm right, they've got a farm of breeding stock right here in Hooverville. You've got to get everyone out."

"Hooverville's the lowest place a man can fall." Solomon protested. "There's nowhere else to go."

Terry shook her head as she answered grimly: "I'm sorry, Solomon, but it's either run now, or die. Or worse."

Solomon glanced at her, while the Doctor added: "You've _got_ to scatter. Go anywhere; down to the railroads, travel across state. Just get out of New York."

"There's got to be a way to reason with these things." Solomon argued, but Martha scoffed instantly: "There's not a chance."

"You ain't seen them, boss." Frank agreed, and the Doctor added warningly: "Daleks are bad enough at anytime, but right now they're vulnerable. That makes them more dangerous than ever."

"Trust us, Solomon, you won't get anywhere trying to reason with them." Terry urged. "You'll only end up getting yourself killed."

Solomon opened his mouth to retort, when a voice shouted from the outskirts of the small community, accompanied by the sharp shrill sound of a whistle: "They're coming! They're coming!"

"A sentry." Solomon muttered as they all turned towards the shouts sharply. "He must have seen something."

"They're here!" The sentry yelled as he ran through. "I've seen them! Monsters! They're monsters!"

"It's started." The Doctor said in dismay, his voice filled with pain as he knew what could only come from this.

"Everyone, stay together. Come on!" Terry yelled as she grabbed as many people as she could, ushering mothers and grandmothers and crying children towards the campfire. "Martha, help!"

Martha hurried to help while Frank yelled at his people: "We're under attack! Everyone to arms!"

The men quickly grabbed what rifles they could while Frank shouted as he lifted the rifle he'd held ready: "I'm ready, boss, but all of you, find a weapon! Use anything."

"Come on, gather together!" Terry yelled, before spotting some people running away. "No, stop! Don't go that way!"

Solomon spotted them too, and he yelled after those people: "Come back! We've got to stick together! It's not safe out there! Come back!"

But the people ignored them, only to start screaming as pigmen appeared in the trees and grabbed the escaping humans.

"Martha, get the people out of their tents, they can't hide in there!" Terry ordered as she ran towards the closest tents. "Doctor, help!"

The Doctor ran to do as she said without question, the three hurriedly pulling people – even against their wills – out of their tents and towards the safety of the circle they were creating. For though Martha doubted that was the best idea, she didn't doubt Terry's words.

Terry yelped as she ran towards a tent, only to be cut off by a pigman. Her body tensed as the pigman squealed at her, before the Doctor was there with her and he grabbed her hand and yelled: "Come on!"

He dragged them both back to the campfire, while Terry glanced back to see the pigman raiding the tent Terry had been heading towards, squealing triumphantly as it dragged a screaming mother and child out.

Martha saw the same thing, and she said desperately: "Don't we need to get out of the park?"

"We can't." The Doctor answered grimly. "They're on all sides. They're driving everyone else back towards us."

He was right – the pigmen were starting to herd the remaining people back towards the center of the community, towards the campfire, while those who were already taken were carted off in a different direction.

"We're trapped." Tallulah realized.

"Then we stand together!" Solomon shouted as he held up his rifle grimly. "Gather round. Everybody come to me. You there, Jethro, Harry, Seamus, stay together."

The men with guns all huddled around in a tight circle, while those without weapons stood protected in the middle as pigmen appeared all around them.

"They can't take all of us." Solomon stated grimly, before he fired his first shot.

The men quickly followed suit, all of them firing on the pigmen, who squealed as they either ran or were killed.

"If we can just hold them off till daylight." Martha gasped desperately, but Terry's eyes lifted to the distance with the Doctor's, their gaze fixed on something in the distance.

"Oh, Martha," the Doctor sighed as he saw the confirmation of what he had feared ever since Terry had started dragging people _out_ of their tents, "they're just the foot soldiers."

Martha also looked up, as did all the people around them, and she bit out in horror: "Oh, my God."

They all stared at the Dalek that was flying towards them, lit up by the moonlight. Each of the Hooverville residents also started to notice the alien coming towards them, and though they didn't know anything about them they instinctively felt what it had to be.

"What in this world is-?" Solomon began tightly, when another man piped up fearfully: "It's the devil - a devil in the sky. God save us all; it's damnation."

"Oh yeah?" Frank snapped. "We'll see about that!"

The boy fired his rifle at the Dalek.

The bullet bounced harmlessly off the Dalek as it turned its eyestalk to look down at the source of the gunfire. The Doctor quickly grabbed Frank's arm as the young man gaped at the Dalek in utter horror, and the Time Lord said darkly: "That's not going to work."

"Then how do we stop it?" Frank asked, and Terry answered grimly: "You can't."

"There's more than one of them." Martha said shakily as she clutched Terry's shoulder in fear as a second Dalek came flying in behind the first.

"Everyone, stay low!" Terry shouted as the Dalek began to open fire on Hooverville.

The group cowered in fear, several people crying out in alarm as the blasts hit all around them, though the Dalek wasn't interested in them. Instead, it fired down on all the tents, blowing up the make-shift homes and anyone still hiding inside.

"Oh, my God!" Martha gasped.

Terry's jaw clenched and her eyes flashed as they saw people run screaming from the tents only to be hit by the blasts and killed. Her hearts thumped and her head lowered for a moment.

"The humans will surrender." The first Dalek announced, and the Doctor stepped forward as he shouted furiously at the Daleks: "Leave them alone. They've done nothing to you!"

The Daleks finally stopped firing as the pair came up to fly above the Doctor, having found who they wanted. But then, someone else stepped out from beside the Doctor.

"I'm told that I'm addressing the Daleks." Solomon called.

"Solomon, no!" The Doctor hissed, grabbing the other man quickly and trying to pull him back as the Daleks swiveled their attention on the newcomer.

Terry lifted her head as Solomon ignored the Doctor and instead called to the Daleks: "Is that right?"

The Daleks didn't reply, and Solomon went on bravely: "From what I hear, you're outcasts too."

"Solomon, don't!" The Doctor insisted, but Solomon retorted sharply: "Doctor, this is my township. You will respect my authority."

The Doctor pursed his lips unhappily, when Terry interjected darkly: "No."

"Terry-" Solomon began, irritated, but Terry's voice was sharp as she told him: "No, Solomon."

She pinned him with a dark look.

"This may be your township, but you don't know them like I do. You don't know what they are capable of. You have not seen what I have seen."

The Doctor glanced at her, surprised at how angry she sounded. Though, he supposed he could understand; the Daleks were the most despicable and lowest of the low…

"They are not to be reasoned with."

"You do not know if you do not try!" Solomon argued, and Terry's voice rose and her eyes flashed with a light gleam as she answered: "And you will die if you try!"

Martha started, as did the Doctor – Terry _never_ revealed spoilers if she could help it. Never.

"Angel?" Martha began, but Solomon cut in as he fixed Terry with a stern look and said: "Then I will take that risk."

"I warn you." Terry hissed, her eyes flashing again, and the Doctor grabbed her shoulders.

"Angel, calm down." The Doctor ordered as Solomon turned back to the Daleks, addressing them once more.

" _He is stubborn – stubborn and self-righteous._ " Terry snarled, apparently at the Doctor though her eyes remained on Solomon as the man continued to speak imploringly to the Daleks.

The Doctor frowned at Terry.

" _Terry, what's gotten into you? And what's wrong with your-_ " He asked, puzzled as he stared into her eyes in confusion, but Terry apparently wasn't even listening to him as she continued: "- _That kind of self-righteousness is a killer!_ "

" _Angel, calm down!_ " The Doctor advised, alarmed and her eyes snapped to his, instant and deadly.

" _DON'T CALL ME ANGEL!_ "

The Doctor flinched back, his eyes wide with alarm, and he began worriedly, " _Terry-?_ "

"Exterminate."

The Doctor snapped his eyes to the side just in time to see the burst of green light hit Solomon.

The man died with a scream, and several others in the huddled crowd screamed as the Hooverville leader fell. But none of their cries were as loud and piercing as the one of outrage that erupted from the petite Time Lady.

"Always! You will _always_ kill!"

"Terry?!" Martha cried in alarm, while the Doctor stared, stunned, as Terry's eyes burnt as she stared at the Daleks.

"No more!"

With that final cry and a blinding bright light, Terry was gone.

As the golden light disappeared, the Doctor was left to stare in shock and confusion as only his trenchcoat remained, fluttering to the ground ominously.

*A/N Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I'm afraid I'm not officially back, but wanted to share a treat for the holiday. Thank you to everyone who waited patiently, and to each and every person who left a supportive message for me. We're hitting the final stretch for this book, so hang in there and again thank you once again to everyone who read, favourited, and reviewed!


	74. Journey's End

Terry landed in the Tardis; at least she thought she landed.

She couldn't really remember leaving… when had she just been again? It was as though the jump had addled her head; as though it had jolted her awake from something. But what?

Things were bit confusing... but Terry felt strangely apathetic. It was as though she were falling back into a daze. Her head was both pounding and strangely clear - a very odd sensation to be sure. But it didn't really seem to matter; nothing did, really.

Feeling strangely detached, she raised her gaze, feeling an odd dull burning in her eyes as she did, to see Ten standing just outside of the Tardis.

He hadn't seen her, and neither had Jack and Rose who stood just behind the Doctor as they faced the Daleks that had trapped them. The only one left dawdling in the Tardis, looking as strangely out of it as Terry felt, was Donna. The redhead was staring rather blankly into thin air – as though focused on something or some sound only she could see or hear.

Terry knew exactly what was going on with the companion; and she simply stayed back and watched. _Waited_.

"Donna!" The Doctor called from outside. "You're not safe in there!"

The Tardis doors slammed shut abruptly as the Doctor spoke, startling Donna and bringing her out of her stupor.

"Doctor?" Donna cried, rushing to the door and jiggling it but it didn't budge. "What have you done?"

"It wasn't me. I didn't do anything." The Doctor's voice protested from outside, and Donna shouted angrily and with a hint of fear: "Oi! Oi, I'm not staying behind!"

"Donna Noble."

Donna whirled around, startled, and she blinked at Terry as the Time Lady stepped forward.

"You are needed." Terry spoke, feeling a lightheaded, and her vision tunneled at the same time as it somehow became crystal clear.

Donna frowned.

"What do you mean?" She demanded. "I know you can be very vague with your hints and 'spoilers', but this is weird even for you, angel. And is that one of the Doctor's shirts? Actually, don't answer that – I don't think I want to know why that's the only thing you're wearing."

"Donna? Who are you talking to?" The Doctor called anxiously from outside, and Donna shouted back: "Terry's here; now open this door, Doctor!"

"Angel?!" The Doctor shouted, and the Time Lady's eyes narrowed.

"Time Lord treachery." A Dalek's voice sounded.

Terry bristled with loathing at the sound and her fingers twitched. However…

' _Not yet_.'

"The Tardis is a weapon and it will be destroyed."

There was a jolt, and Donna and Terry went stumbling as they felt the Tardis suddenly move as though it had abruptly been dropped. Which, of course, was exactly what had happened – though Donna didn't know that.

"Doctor!" The redheaded companion screamed, clutching the console for balance. "Terry, what's happening?!"

"We are about to be roasted to oblivion in the core of the Crucible." Terry answered blandly, and Donna stared at her.

" _What?!_ " Donna gasped, and Terry added quite calmly: "Oh, do be quiet, Donna Noble. Everything is going as planned."

"What does that mean?" Donna demanded, eyeing Terry incredulously. "And why do you sound funny? Not just what you're saying, you also sound different."

Terry didn't reply as something suddenly exploded to the side and Donna shrieked as a small fire erupted on one side of the console room. She recoiled, only to panic as something else blew up flames in another part of the Tardis and the console sparked.

The redhead huddled against the console, eyes wide with terror, but Terry felt strangely disconnected as she stood in the middle of the flames and the chaos. It felt familiar… as though from a dream…

She recalled seeing flames light up the darkness in another place, another time. Faint screams rang in the air before she was pressed against someone's chest and all she could see was the dark cloth. Hands cradled her, covering her ears awkwardly as they moved, but she could still hear… could feel the minds snuffed out of existence in the depths of her own mind.

As Terry stood consumed in her own thoughts - in the vivid images that flashed before her eyes with the sparks and flames - Donna collapsed, coughing as the smoke inside the Tardis thickened. Her lungs were burning and exhaustion settling in as the smoke made her eyes water and her head swim.

"Angel, what do we do?" Donna gasped, when the Time Lady said monotonously: "Don't call me 'angel'."

"What?" Donna asked incredulously, before she coughed again. Her breath was coming in short gasps as she fought against the carbon monoxide poisoning her body.

Terry seemed unaffected; indeed she didn't even seem to care Donna was dying.

"Ang-"

"I said, DON"T call me 'angel'!" The Time Lady's eyes snapped over to Donna, and Donna shook her head in confusion.

The fires and the smoke had to be playing with her eyes, the companion decided; because it looked almost like Terry's eyes were flashing with hints of gold.

"Terry, help me." Donna pleaded.

But Terry remained unmoved, watching with those strangely dead eyes as Donna coughed again and crumpled forward. As things continued to bang and hiss while parts of the Tardis blew up around them, Donna collapsed right beside the Doctor's severed hand in its jar under the console.

Finally, Terry moved – but she simply took the few steps until she was beside Donna before she leant down and grabbed Donna's hand.

And then she connected it with her own to the Doctor's hand in the jar.

Instantly, a golden glow emanated from the severed limb, the energy pouring out in glittering clouds.

As the energy spread, surrounding Terry, Donna, and the hand, the Time Lady recalled her memories again. The screams, the fires, the death, and the single terrible cry above all other noise – "Exterminate!"

' _No more._ ' Terry thought, just as the Doctor's hand let loose a jolt of power.

The hand disconnected from her and Donna's hands as it exploded from its jar, landing in a glowing heap in the centre of the console room.

Terry watched as Donna lost consciousness for a moment while the hand glowed brighter than ever before it slowly started to regenerate.

The cells started to divide and multiply, creating an arm from the end of the severed wrist, and then the arm extended into a body, and the body grew and developed until an exact replica of the tenth Doctor lay on the ground.

As soon as he was finished, the glow died around the New Doctor's body and the Time Lord's eyes snapped open and he sat up.

"Oh, hello," the New Doctor greeted as he looked up and met Terry's eyes. "Daemon."

It was then that Donna recovered, and the redhead sat up groggily. She stopped moving instantly as her eyes fell on the New Doctor and her jaw dropped.

"It's you!" Donna gasped, and the New Doctor agreed: "Oh, yes."

"You're naked." Donna gaped, appalled, and the New Doctor agreed: "Oh, yes!"

"No more."

Both Donna and the New Doctor's eyes snapped up to Terry once more, and the former frowned while the latter's expression turned serious.

"No more." The New Doctor agreed, and Donna demanded: "I'm sorry, what are you going on about?"

But Terry ignored her as she finally moved to the console and she twiddled a few wires. The New Doctor stood up to join her, making Donna shriek in horror at the New Doctor's nudity; and the second Terry finished her work, the New Doctor slammed his palm down on a button on the console.

"I didn't need your help." The Time Lady commented, and the New Doctor shrugged as he replied: "You're welcome, Daemon. Now, look at that!"

He patted the console happily. "All repaired. Lovely."

"Wait, who's Daemon?" Donna asked. "That's Terry-"

"And Daemon. Now shush." The New Doctor answered as he looked at Terry curiously. "Ooh, look at you, Daemon. You're not quite as settled as you'd like to be."

The Time Lady's eyes narrowed dangerously and the New Doctor smirked.

"It bothers you that much, does it?" He asked in amusement, and she replied sharply: "Don't make me regret creating you."

"Oh, don't be a party-pooper." The New Doctor sniffed. "Besides which, you knew you needed me. You're not fully 'you' yet. Bit of a shame really… Though _he_ might not think so. Wait, no, he doesn't know all of it yet, does he?"

The New Doctor looked off into the distance in a manner eerily identical to the way the Doctor did when he was musing. "Too early. He's too young."

"I'm sorry," Donna interrupted loudly, "but can someone _please_ explain what is going on? And can _you_ put some bloody clothes on?"

She gestured at the New Doctor. The two Time Lords looked at the irate redhead and then at each other.

"Right. Ooh, new outfit time." The New Doctor hopped into the nearest door behind the console and began rummaging through the extensive closet. "Hm, let's see. Ooh, this looks nice… bah, no, not the leather-"

"Terry, please explain what's going on." Donna insisted, looking to her friend.

The Time Lady raised a brow.

"Why don't you try actually looking at me to get your answer?" She answered carelessly.

Donna frowned.

"What do you mean?" The redhead protested. "You look like you always-"

She broke off, blinking as she looked at Terry; _really_ looked at her as the Time Lady had suggested.

All the signs, which she'd thought she was just imagining, were there. The petite brunette stood differently, rigid and almost poised on her heels despite the uncharacteristic sneakers, and now that she was paying attention Donna fully registered the fact that the Time Lady's voice was definitely different.

But most notable of all, especially now that Donna was looking right at her, were her eyes.

There was none of the warmth that Donna was used to; instead, there was a perturbing emptiness haunted by just the faintest hints of a shadow and a strange golden glint seemed to flicker through every now and then.

"Terry…?" Donna began, when-

"Much better!"

The New Doctor strode back into the console room, smoothing out the Doctor's blue suit that he had finally chosen to wear.

"And this is for you."

The New Doctor tossed a pair of heeled knee-high boots to the petite brunette Time Lady, who immediately stepped out of her flat sneakers.

"Ah, now, where were we?" The New Doctor mused while Donna looked between him and the Time Lady pulling on her shoes with a satisfaction that disturbed Donna because it looked so similar to Terry and yet was so different on this stranger's face.

"Oh, right, got to keep things down." The New Doctor continued. "No-one knows we're here so got to keep silent running, like on submarines when you can't even drop a spanner. Don't drop a spanner!"

He suddenly yelled, making Donna jump, but Daemon completely ignored the New Doctor as she finished zipping up her boots.

He didn't seem to notice as he suddenly added: "I like blue. What do you think?"

He spun to face Donna, who stared at him.

"You're bonkers." She stated, looking at the New Doctor and then at Daemon. "And you are… you're-"

"Don't bother trying, you won't come up with anything." Daemon replied coolly. "Nothing original at least, and I don't have the patience to hear any more dull comments."

Poor Donna felt like her head was spinning as she tried to wrap her head around this sudden change in her friend; and the New Doctor was not helping.

"Oh, I love me hand." He was saying, wiggling his fingers on his right hand. "All that regeneration energy went into this hand. Look at my hand. I love that hand!"

Donna shook her head, trying to keep up as the New Doctor continued: "But then, you," he pointed at Donna, "touched it. Wham! And you were touching her!"

He pointed at Terry/Daemon; Donna wasn't sure who the Time Lady was anymore.

"Double Wham! Instantaneous biological metacrisis. I grew out of you two."

He abruptly scrunched his nose at that as he looked between the two women.

"Still," he muttered, "could be worse."

"Oi!" Donna snapped, feeling as though her head was going to explode. The last thing she needed was this Doctor-not-Doctor insulting her. "Watch it, spaceman!"

"Oi, watch it, Earth girl." The New Doctor snapped back, before he went off on another tangent. "Ooo. I sound like you. I sound all, all sort of rough."

"Oi!" Donna cried, and the New Doctor mimicked: "Oi-!"

"Be quiet."

The New Doctor and Donna looked over at Daemon, who said harshly: "We don't have the time for this. Unless you," she looked at the New Doctor, "want to be just like that Doctor."

The New Doctor scrunched his nose.

"Right, don't want that…" He muttered. "Although, I grew out of his hand; the basis for my creation, my body, my DNA even, is him."

"Which is why I touched you as well." Terry replied quite calmly, when Donna butted in with a frown: "What's wrong with being like the Doctor?"

"Everything." Daemon's voice suddenly dropped dangerously low. "He is supercilious; and that makes him dangerous."

"What?"

Donna stared at the darker haired woman, when the New Doctor suddenly gasped: "Gah!"

"Keep it down." Daemon snapped impatiently, but the New Doctor whined at her: "No, you have _got_ to be kidding me. No, no, no; no way."

Donna stared again, while Daemon said dismissively: "Grow up."

"But I've only got one heart." The New Doctor complained. "This body has got only one heart!"

"Yes, I know; now stop whining." Daemon said in a bored tone, barely sparing the New Doctor a second glance.

"No, it's disgusting – I'm human." The New Doctor protested, and Donna piped up sharply: "Oi!"

"Oh, wait!" The New Doctor crowed, cheering up suddenly and ignoring Donna's indignity. "No, I'm still part Time Lord. Part Time Lord, part human."

He turned pensive.

"Well, isn't that wizard?"

"But," Donna looked between the two Time Lords uncertainly, "I kept hearing that noise, that heartbeat."

"Oh, that was me." The New Doctor shrugged, turning back to the Tardis console absently as he began scanning around. "My single heart. Because I'm a complicated event in time and space. Must have rippled back, converging on you."

He waved in Donna's general direction and the redhead frowned.

"But why me?" She asked, confused, and Daemon said in a bored tone: "Because you're special."

"Look," Donna said, a little annoyed at Daemon's lack of empathy and manners, "I keep telling you and him," she gestured at the New Doctor, "or Terry and the Doctor, or whoever it is you all are; I'm _not_."

"Just because you don't believe it doesn't make it less true." Daemon replied, turning her sharp gaze on Donna once more.

The look there, both cutting and yet somehow pitying surprised Donna. It seemed, despite her rather cold and detached attitude, that this… person (Donna had no idea how else to describe this 'Daemon' person who was _not_ Terry) did at least have some feeling in her two hearts. Or maybe it was only in one heart, and that was why it seemed to be such a tiny part of her.

Of course, this realization was somewhere in the recess of Donna's mind – the forefront of her consciousness still reeling from Daemon's announcement.

"I, I don't believe you." Donna said, her determination as shaky as he voice.

The New Doctor looked over then, his brow half-raised as he appraised the redhead.

"You really _don't_ believe it." He observed, looking a little surprised, and Donna glanced at him. "I can see, Donna, what you're thinking."

The New Doctor tapped his temple, his dark eyes still fixed on Donna as he continued in a low, almost cruel tone: "All that attitude, all that lip, because all this time you think you're not worth it."

"Stop it." Donna muttered, but the New Doctor spoke over her: "Shouting at the world because no one's listening. Well, why should they?"

"Stop it!" Donna exclaimed, but the New Doctor continued: "But we never realized, not once since we met again. And _you_ certainly weren't any help."

He looked at Daemon, who shrugged.

"Terry did tell him Donna Noble was special." She reminded without inflection, and the New Doctor scoffed.

"She says that about all the companions. Not that she's wrong," he added as an afterthought, "they are all special, especially to _him_ , but the point is that it didn't seem like a hint at all let alone an important one."

"Yes…" Daemon replied, her voice sounding distant as she stared off blankly into space. "But it matters not now. The end is near."

*A/N Merry Christmas everyone! I know it's going slowly, but hopefully this chapter will be a small treat to those who are being so kind as to be patient for me! Happy holidays, and the new Doctor Who Christmas Special is out!


	75. Journey's End 2

The New Doctor glanced up and stared at Daemon shrewdly for a moment.

But again, Donna interrupted as she demanded: "What are you two talking about? What end?"

"We didn't notice it at all." The New Doctor said to her, and Donna wasn't aware enough to realize he had completely skirted her question. "It's like we were always heading for this."

He motioned to himself.

"You came to the Tardis. And you found 'me' again." The New Doctor ticked off each point on his fingers. "Your granddad. Your car. Donna, your car. You parked your car right where the Tardis was going land. That's not coincidence."

"What are you talking about?" Donna demanded, and the New Doctor explained patiently: "Something's been drawing us together for such a long time."

"What, like destiny?" Donna asked skeptically, but Daemon answered in a low voice: "No. A tapestry is not made with one thread; all the strands must come together to create the picture."

"And we're the threads?" Donna asked, and the New Doctor pointed out: "Someone has to weave the threads; otherwise, we'd just have a whole pile of coloured strings and what use is that?"

"So, it is destiny?" Donna asked, frowning in confusion. "Or it isn't? Some great, higher power is at play?"

"Someone, or several someones, is pulling the threads." The New Doctor explained a little impatiently. "And depending on how the winner weaves the strings will determine how the final product looks."

"I don't understand." Donna said, and Daemon replied: "That's because you are a thread."

Donna stared at the Time Lady.

"And… you're the one pulling us?" She asked, but Daemon's eyes drifted to the side again.

"I am one." She answered slowly. "But there are always more, always at least one other who insists on tugging my threads and twisting my tapestry into a new picture."

"You've lost me again." Donna muttered, but Daemon's eyes suddenly flashed gold as she replied rather abruptly: "You've run out of time."

Her eyes glinted as she looked right at Donna once more, and Donna asked slowly, apprehensively: "What… do you mean?"

"Twenty seven planets." Daemon answered almost absently, her eyes unfocused as she stared off into the distance.

"What about them?" Donna asked, confused again, and the New Doctor suddenly piped up: "Single string Z-neutrinos compressed… oh…"

He looked at Daemon.

"Is this how it is for you? Knowing his whole future, knowing what's going to happen?" He asked, and Daemon didn't reply – she didn't have to.

"What is it?" Donna asked, still not understanding, but the New Doctor and Daemon ignored her as the New Doctor started working quickly around the console, grabbing pieces and tools from the various compartments on and under the console desk.

"Of course." He muttered as he went. "Twenty seven plants - why didn't I see it before? Of course!"

"Seriously, what is going on?" Donna asked sharply, irritated and worried as she watched Daemon stare blankly into thin air.

"Electrical energy, Donna Noble." Daemon answered darkly, her dark eyes shifting to look right into Donna's light ones. "Every atom in existence, in all the universes, is bound by an electrical field."

"What?" Donna gaped. "Even in your universe? Or, the universe Terry came from?"

"A reality bomb would cancel out all the electrical energy in all of existence." Terry continued, not answering Donna's question. "Structures fall apart; stars go out as planets are wiped from existence."

"But what are the twenty seven planets then?" Donna asked anxiously. "What are they for?"

"Oh, it's obvious. Weren't you listening?" The New Doctor asked impatiently as he screwed something together on the console. "They are the transmitter - one vast transmitter, blasting that wavelength, across the entire universe, turning everything to dust. Even you, with your loud gob."

"Oi!" Donna said sharply, annoyed at his constant snips, and the New Doctor mimicked: "Oi!"

"If either of you say that word again, I'll turn you into dust!" Daemon threatened irritably, turning her narrowed eyes on the pair.

Donna blanched.

"Can you do that?" She asked, aghast as she looked from the irate Daemon to the uncaring New Doctor.

Yes, technically they weren't her friends; it wasn't the Doctor and Terry standing with Donna now. But it still bloody hurt to hear her 'friends' say such a harsh thing as though it meant nothing. As though it were nothing.

"Of course she can't." The New Doctor was saying with a dismissive scoff. "Well, to be more accurate, I should say Daemon can't right now."

He gestured at the petite brunette as he addressed her this time, arching a brow as he did: "Still not quite back, are you Daemon?"

Daemon sneered, but the New Doctor barely paid her any attention as the last piece of the gadget he had been putting together clicked into place at last.

"Oh, look at you!" He crowed as he picked it up while Daemon turned away again. "Aren't you gorgeous!"

"What exactly is that thing?" Donna asked, eyeing the gadget in the New Doctor's hands warily. It looked like a cross between a miniature satellite, a raygun, and a lamp; and Donna fervently hoped that it's function was going to be closer to either the first or the third.

"Our only hope." The New Doctor replied with a satisfied smile at his handiwork. "A Z-neutrino biological inversion catalyser."

"Yeah." Donna sighed. "Earth girl, remember?"

She glanced at Te- Daemon, she corrected herself, but the Time Lady was staring blankly into space again. The New Doctor explained in the Doctor's usual rapid-fire manner of speech: "Davros said he built those Daleks out of himself. His genetic code runs through the entire race. If I can use this to lock the Crucible's transmission onto Davros himself-"

"-It destroys the Daleks?" Donna finished, amazed, and the New Doctor grinned.

"Biggest backfire in history." The New Doctor agreed, grinning.

Donna nodded, before glancing at Daemon again curiously.

"Okay, seriously, what are you doing?" She asked the Time Lady. "There isn't anything that interesting on that wall."

"Oh, don't mind her." The New Doctor interjected while Daemon blinked once before slowly turning her eyes, dark with glittering with flecks of gold every now and again, on Donna. "She's just looking to see what the other me and our companions are up to."

"You mean you can see him?" Donna gasped, looking back at Daemon who was staring at her silently. "You can see him and Rose and Captain Harkness right now?"

"I can see his past, present, and future." Daemon answered rather flatly and more than a little coldly. "As I can see yours, Donna Noble, and all the creatures' in the universe."

"But you can see him now?" Donna pressed. "Is he all right? Is Rose? And Captain Harkness?"

"He's uninjured at the moment. Too bad." Daemon answered carelessly, and Donna frowned.

"Why d'you say that?" She asked, put out again by Daemon's attitude. It was made especially difficult since she still expected Terry to bounce back at any minute - but it seemed, whatever had possessed the Time Lady wasn't about to let up anytime soon.

"The Doctor is a disease." Daemon replied scathingly, making Donna's jaw drop and every other thought flew out of her mind. "And he brings nothing but death, and pain, and destruction."

The New Doctor glanced up sharply, but he didn't say anything while Donna protested indignantly: "Oi, now that's not true nor is it fair. He does wonderful things as well, and he brings miracles to so many as well."

"Oh, you're just as bad as all his other companions." Daemon sniffed, folding her arms and Donna swore the Time Lady almost rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Donna demanded, a little hurt and more than a little irritated.

But Daemon remained uncaring and dismissive as she replied coldly: "You are all the same; you will do everything you can to keep one, undeserving Time Lord safe, even at the cost of your lives."

Donna examined the Time Lady carefully as the petite brunette stared into space once more though this time it seemed it was mostly to find a vent for her anger as she glared at nothing but what her mind showed her.

"Do you hate him that much?" Donna asked tentatively, and she was surprised by Daemon's quick and blunt reply.

"I despise him."

Donna's jaw dropped in shock.

"Why?" The redhead managed to eke out, and Daemon said in a voice that could freeze hell over: "He destroyed Gallifrey; and he lived."

"But the Doctor had no choice-" Donna began in protest, but Daemon turned sharp eyes on the redhead once more.

And Donna repressed a shiver at the hard look in those brown eyes just as another flash of gold flickered deep within the dark orbs.

"You are all so determined to see the best of him; but do you want to know who he really is? What he is?"

"What are you trying to say?" Donna asked hesitantly, alarmed by the intensity and the utter hatred burning in Daemon's dark eyes.

"He is a destroyer."

Daemon's cold delivery was worse than if she'd sounded bitter or angry as she continued: "He brings worlds to ruin and he takes the ordinary and turns them into tools of destruction. You think he's noble for not carrying a gun? Don't make me laugh."

Daemon's eyes suddenly glowed gold, and the light seemed to burn Donna's very soul.

"The Doctor has no need for guns," Daemon snarled, "not when he has others who will willingly pull the trigger in his place. And in the meantime, he stands with his head high, acting superior for not waving a pistol about; when in reality he is nothing more than a creator of weapons. And all of you refuse to see it, even after knowing he ran from the one time he did pull the trigger; the one time he had no-one else to do it for him. And in doing so, he silenced the only voices that mattered in the universe for eternity."

The New Doctor glanced up again, looking between the two women, while Donna folded her arms and she jutted out her chin stubbornly.

"You're wrong." Donna objected, feeling someone had to defend the absent Time Lord. Yes, she and the Doctor didn't always see eye to eye but they did on the important things in life.

And the redhead meant every word as she defended: "He isn't what you say he is. He doesn't doesn't believe in violence - not usually, and certainly not like that. And he doesn't ask people to fight for him; in fact, you know as well as I do that he hates it. Or you did."

"So then why," Daemon shot back, "is Martha Jones preparing to blow up the Earth; Sarah Jane Smith and Jack Harkness ready to bomb the Crucible; and Rose Tyler admiring of their determination to kill in exchange for the Doctor's life?"

"What?" Donna gasped.

She now realized what Daemon had meant earlier - she knew Daemon must have been referring to the companions but Donna hadn't realized she'd been talking about his current companions and what they were currently doing.

As Donna reeled, Daemon's eyes moved away again and she murmured: "It is time."

Her eyes met the New Doctor's, and she asked: "Ready?"

"I was born ready." He replied with only the slightest hints of sarcasm in his tone.

Donna looked between the pair with wide eyes and she began: "Wait-"

But Daemon interrupted as she ordered, turning her eyes towards the Tardis door: "Then hurry up. They are about to detonate."

"Oh, I know." The New Doctor answered as he kicked a lever under the console. "One of the perks of having your memories mixed into me. Maximum power!"

The Tardis shook as it abruptly flew forward at an incredible speed, disappearing as it went. Donna shrieked as she was almost sent flying, only managing to stay steady by grabbing the console and clinging on for dear life beside the New Doctor who was doing the same while clutching his catalyser in his other hand.

Daemon held on on the other side of the console, her eyes fixed on the doors and never once straying as the Tardis began to wheeze, materializing once more.

"Where are we landing?" Donna asked, and the New Doctor answered: "Right in the middle of the Dalek Crucible."

"What?!" Donna gasped, but the New Doctor had barely even waited for the Tardis to finish materializing before he was dashing for the doors, carrying his catalyser.

"Allons-y!" He shouted as he ran out; and the Tardis door swung shut behind him while Daemon's eye twitched.

"I hate that phrase." She muttered, and Donna frowned at her.

"Are you sure it's not that you just hate the Doctor?" She asked hotly, and Daemon turned her dark eyes on Donna once more.

"I won't bother trying to make you understand." The Time Lady said rather flatly though her gaze was heated as she stared into Donna's eyes.

"I know how loyal you and all the others become to him - even Terry." She almost spat the name while Donna started in shock. "It won't matter that I speak the truth; you won't listen. You will never listen and that's why he chooses all of you. His greatest allies."

"No, you're wrong." Donna argued. "We trust and follow the Doctor because he's the Doctor and he's a good man at the end of the day. Or, well, the universe. Or, the end of time."

Daemon's eyes narrowed just slightly at Donna again, while the redhead continued: "And that's the truth; not whatever you accuse him of because of the grudge you have against him."

"It matters not in the end." Daemon answered, and Donna began irritably: "Oi, I didn't just say all that for you to say so dismissively that it doesn't matter-"

"Of course I am dismissive." Daemon interrupted, her voice going even darker if possible. "For you have not been listening, Donna Noble."

"Oh, really?" Donna snapped, annoyed. "Go on, then - what haven't I been listening to?"

"You are out of time."

Daemon walked before the redheaded companion and she looked up at the puzzled woman.

"What do you mean-?" Donna began, but Daemon spoke again.

"I have altered the flow by keeping you here - now to return it to its rightful course."

Daemon touched Donna's hand, and the redhead gasped as she felt as though she had been hit by a lightning bolt. Her mind exploded, raced, slowed down, digested new ideas, regurgitated old facts she had never known but yet knew now, and Donna reeled back while Daemon let go of her hand.

"You know the full truth now - you know what you must do to protect your precious Doctor."

And with that, Daemon moved and opened the Tardis door; but only a crack.

"And why I must do whatever it takes to keep him alive despite how much I detest him; despite everything he is and was. And will be."

Donna lifted her head, her blue eyes wide and alight with wonder, before they fell on the sight through the sliver of space between the Tardis door and the doorframe.

Davros sat in his wheelchair-like contraption before the two Doctors, each trapped in a forcefield, while Rose, Jack, Mickey, Jackie, and Sarah Jane stood slightly behind the group. Rose was also trapped in a forcefield while the others were held hostage and guarded by a few Daleks - and all of them were watching in horror as Davros crowed triumphantly before a screen showing the seven aligned planets: "The end of the universe has come."

"Nine," one of the Daleks counted down as the Reality Bomb fired up, "eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!"


	76. Journey's End 3

Suddenly, the screen disappeared and an alarm blared all around the room.

Everyone in the room looked around in confusion, the two Doctors looking at each other and then at the others as they tried to understand what had happened while Davros frowned and shook slightly in anger though he was as yet unsure who to blame.

"And…"

A familiar bright, snarky yet amused voice called out blithely and the Doctor looked over in shock to see Donna pop up from behind one of the Daleks' control panels - the one closest to the Tardis which now had its door fully open.

"Closing all Z-neutrino relay loops using an internalised synchronous back-feed reversal loop." The redhead continued with a cheeky smile at the Doctor. "That button there."

Donna pressed the large red button in the middle of the control panel, shutting down the Reality Bomb completely with one easy flick of the wrist.

"Donna?" The Doctor gaped, looking from the redhead to the open Tardis doorway. When she had snuck out and how she had avoided detection until she'd made herself known was beyond him - but, even before that, there was another pressing matter he couldn't understand.

"Donna, you can't even change a plug." The Doctor protested, staring at the grinning redhead incredulously, and Donna's smirk widened.

"Do you want to bet, Time Boy?" She teased, and Davros snarled: "You'll suffer for this!"

He started to lift his finger to point it at Donna, but the redhead simply pulled a lever at the console she was at. And Davros yelled in pain as the electrical energy he'd meant to shoot at Donna traveled up his arm instead, zapping him.

"Argh!"

"Oh, bio-electric dampening field with a retrograde field arc inversion." Donna rattled off with a wink at the Doctor, who just gaped at his companion.

"Exterminate her!" Davros shouted furiously, shaking in his seat from the anger and the after-effects of the pain of his own attack.

The Daleks rolled forwards at once, calling as they started pointing their laser stalks at Donna: "Exterminate. Exterminate. Exterminate."

But Donna was already way ahead of them, knowing what was to come as she manipulated some more switches. And as quickly as the Daleks had initiated their attack, they suddenly stopped and their guns faltered and pointed uselessly downward.

"Weapons non-functional." The Daleks reported, stunning the Doctor even further.

"Phwor." Donna grinned. "Macrotransmission of a K-filter wavelength blocking Dalek weaponry in a self-replicating energy blindfold matrix."

"How did you work that out?" The Doctor demanded, still unable to understand the change in Donna. Until his eyes landed on the New Doctor.

The Doctor inhaled sharply.

"You're-" He began as understanding dawned, and the New Doctor finished for him: "Time Lord. Part Time Lord."

"Part human." Donna laughed. "Oh, yes. That was a three-way biological metacrisis. A third Doctor, a third Donna, and-"

"A third Terry." The Doctor breathed. "The Doctor Angel Donna. Just like the Ood said, remember? They saw it coming. The Doctor Angel Donna."

The New Doctor shot him a sharp look, while Donna corrected as she fiddled with some more switches: "Well, actually, it's the Doctor Daemon Donna, but triple D is a bit much I suppose. Although, DAD sounds worse, so maybe we'll stick to the triple D."

"What?" The Doctor frowned, but Donna called: "Holding cells deactivated. And seal the Vault."

She freed the Doctor (both of them) and the companions, and locked the doors to prevent any disturbances. The group blinked, most of them uncertain what to do with how easily Donna was overpowering all the Daleks.

"Well, don't just stand there, you skinny boys in suits." Donna called impatiently, jerking her head at the two Doctors. "Get to work."

The two Doctors jumped into action, not needing to be told twice, and Davros shrieked: "Stop them! Get them away from the controls!"

But before the Daleks could move, Donna called as she pushed a button: "And spin."

Instantly, all the Daleks began to spin on the spot, looking like spinning tops - well, pepper pot-shaped tops at least.

"Help me." The Daleks called as they spun, knocking into each other and making Rose dizzy even as she enjoyed the sight of the Daleks being so helpless for once. "Help me!"

"And the other way." Donna smirked, twisting a knob on the console and the Daleks began to spin the other way,

"What did you do?" The Doctor asked curiously as he hurried over to join Donna at the console, and Donna explained triumphantly: "Trip switch circuit-breaker in the psychokinetic threshold manipulator."

"That's brilliant." The New Doctor noted, and the Doctor queried as he looked at his counterpart: "Why did we never think of that?"

"Because you two were just Time Lords, you dumbos, lacking that little bit of human." Donna answered, grinning widely as the Doctor looked at her in surprise. "That gut instinct that comes hand in hand with Planet Earth. I can think of ideas you two couldn't dream of in a million years. Ah, the universe has been waiting for me."

She beamed while the Doctor nodded slowly. He thought he could see now why Terry had said Donna was the most important woman in universe - she had to have known this was coming. It was too bad Terry was missing seeing Donna shine as she was now, the Doctor thought to himself as he watched Donna. After all, the Time Lady had to have already jumped considering she was nowhere to be seen.

Donna meanwhile had become serious once more, and she said determinedly: "Now, let's send that trip switch all over the ship."

The two Doctors nodded while Donna took a deep breath; and she paused.

"Did I ever tell you," she asked the Doctor, "best temp in Chiswick?"

She wiggled her fingers expertly.

"Hundred words per minute."

With that, she began to work furiously at the console, pressing buttons and working levers so swiftly the Doctors didn't even need to do anything. And as chaos took over every inch of the Crucible with the Daleks losing control, the New Doctor laughed gleefully and crowed: "Ha!"

Jack took the opportunity to make a dash for the Tardis, running inside quickly while Donna ordered the two Doctors: "Come on then, boys. We've got twenty seven planets to send home."

She pulled a lever, saying proudly as she did: "Activate magnetron."

The Doctor had to grin back at his companion as he and the New Doctor worked beside Donna, helping her, while Davros shouted at them: "Stop this at once!"

He tried to roll forward again, but the New Doctor pressed a button. Davros's wheelchair stopped moving, remaining in place despite the alien's attempts to get it to move again, while Jack came running back out of the Tardis armed with two enormous guns.

"Mickey!" He called, tossing one of the weapons over to the younger man.

"Where'd you find those?" Sarah Jane asked in surprise, while Mickey aimed his gun right at Davros's head and preventing the alien from causing any interruption.

"Oh, ang-" Jack began, when a Dalek came spinning in front of him. "Out of the way."

He pushed the Dalek away as another blocked Sarah Jane's way. The good lady shoved the Dalek away, Rose coming to help her.

"Good to see you again." Rose grinned, and Sarah Jane smiled, "Oh, you too."

"Ready?" Donna called over the din, looking at the two . "And reverse."

Together, the trio pulled down their levers, and the group watched as one by one the planets disappeared from view and returned back to their original places in the universe.

"Off you go, Clom." The Doctor called with a grin, and the New Doctor added cheekily, "Back home, Adipose Three."

"Shallacatop, Pyrovillia," Donna listed with a matching smile to the two Doctors, "and the Lost Moon of Poosh. Sorted." She dusted off her hands. "Ha!"

"Ha!" The New Doctor echoed triumphantly, and the Doctor called: "Wait, we're losing power!"

There was a crash, and then with a bang the console sparked and half of the control panel shut down.

"Too late - we've lost the magnetron." The New Doctor groaned.

"And there's still a planet left." Donna noted, and the Doctor sighed: "Oh, let me guess which one."

"Well," Donna said with a grin as she dashed toward the Tardis, "we can use the Tardis!"

She ran into the blue box, while the Doctor glanced at Rose as the companion came up with the others beside the Doctor and asked: "Mind explaining what's going on while you're at it?"

"Well," the Doctor began, when Davros thundered: "But you promised me, Dalek Caan."

They looked over to see the Dalek creator turning on his 'seer' as he demanded: "Why did you not foresee this?"

"Oh, I think he did." The Doctor cut in as he, too, stared at the exposed Dalek head that was Dalek Caan. "Something's been manipulating the timelines for ages, getting Donna Noble to the right place at the right time."

"This would always have happened." Dalek Caan corrected as it stared with its one eye at the Doctor. "I only helped, _Doctor_."

"Don't try and trick me." The Doctor scoffed. "This isn't chance; every timeline was drawn to this moment and that can only happen if someone was ensuring this would happen."

"You are right, Doctor." Dalek Caan answered.

"But you just said you didn't do it." The Doctor protested, and Caan answered: "I didn't. Daemon did."

The Doctor frowned while the New Doctor stiffened. But it was Davros who spoke again as he repeated: "Daemon? You sided with _Daemon?_ You betrayed the Daleks!"

Davros pointed an accusing finger at Caan, but Caan corrected: "I _saw_ the Daleks. What we have done, throughout time and space. I saw the truth of us, Creator, and I decreed-"

"No more."

The Doctor turned in surprise at the voice - as did most of the room - to see Terry standing in the doorway of the Tardis, the Time Lady having stepped out from where she'd been hidden behind the door until Donna had rushed inside.

"Angel?" The Doctor asked, but Daemon looked at the New Doctor as she said: "The prophecy must complete."

"What?" The Doctor looked from his metacrisis to Terry, but the New Doctor understood. As did Dalek Caan.

"The end of everything Dalek." Caan cackled. "And you are the one to make it happen, _Doctor_."

The Doctor's eyes widened, and he began: "No, wait-!"

But the New Doctor, at Daemon's cue, had already started moving. Punching in some buttons on the part of the control panel that was still working, he shouted just as Donna came running back out of the Tardis: "Maximising Dalekanium power feeds!"

"What are you doing?" The Doctor shouted, moving to stop the metacrisis, while Donna shouted: "Doctor, stop him! Daemon was the one who took out the controls on the Crucible from the Tardis, except she left the transmitter intact!"

"What?!" The Doctor yelled as he looked over to see Daemon holding Donna back and keeping her from running to the metacrisis.

Donna was struggling to get out of the Tardis, having belatedly realized that the future she had seen through Daemon's mind wasn't the future that was happening now that Daemon had manipulated it. But it was a little too late - and Daemon was stronger than the petite woman appeared to be.

"What's going on?" Martha demanded, everyone else confused as to what was happening as they saw the Doctor fighting with himself while 'Terry' wrestled with Donna and kept her in the Tardis doorway. They didn't know who to help between the Doctor and 'Terry', and it wasn't helping that Davros was shouting at Caan, adding to the din, while the insane prophet Dalek just laughed madly through the entire thing.

"No, stop!" The Doctor shouted as his metacrisis pulled his hand free from the Doctor's grasp. "You can't!"

"Yes I can!" The New Doctor shouted back defiantly. "I'm _you_!"

And with that he pulled the lever.

Rose and the others yelped as the entire Crucible shook as all the Daleks inside began to explode, blowing up the ship with it. Donna and the Doctor meanwhile gaped in shock, unable to move for a moment at the sight before them as flames burst out everywhere, even in the vault, as the last of the Daleks were all wiped out.

Only two stood tall through it all - and the New Doctor turned amidst the chaos proudly, his eyes dark as he met Daemon's gaze where she stood on the other side of the ship.

Donna could only stare at them, appalled, and the new Time Lord part of her whispered in her mind as she realized the truth - ' _Night will fall and drown the Sun... Night will fall and Dark will rise..._ '

The Crucible began to shatter and break as Daleks continued to explode from every nook and cranny of the ship, the mighty Dalek ship crumbling into the Medusa Cascade.

"No more." Donna whispered in horror as she watched the New Doctor and Daemon stand tall amongst the flames and explosions.

Daemon had tricked her. When Donna had seen the future in Daemon's mind in that moment when Daemon touched her mind and released the Time Lord DNA now mixed into Donna's genes; when she had seen the New Doctor blowing up the Crucible just after they were all almost safely away; Donna had thought she could change the future.

She hadn't expected Daemon to trick her. The Ood had been right. There was no Doctor Daemon Donna; there was no copying Daemon and no way to transfer her power - only what visions Daemon chose to share, whether they were true or not. Donna had been blinded by Daemon's rant about hating the Doctor for his 'destructive' tendencies and now she saw too late that it had been carefully calculated on Daemon's part. Donna had believed Daemon hated violence and death; and now she was seeing the proof of just how wrong she had been.

The Doctor was in equal dismay as he asked: "What have you done?"

The New Doctor turned to face the other Time Lord.

"Fulfilled the prophecy." He answered firmly.

But the Doctor snapped: "Not you! I wasn't talking to you! I'm talking to _you!_ " He whirled on Daemon. "What have you done?!"

"What should have been done a long time ago."

Daemon's voice was dark and her eyes flashed as they stared back at the Doctor almost contemptuously.

"What I should have done back then… what _you_ should have done. Before it was all too late."

"Who are you?" The Doctor demanded, recognizing the stranger in his beloved's body; and Daemon lifted her head defiantly.

"Your worst nightmare." She replied darkly. "As you are mine."

The Doctor balked.

"Daemon." He muttered, comprehension dawning only now. "That was you."

Daemon didn't reply; she didn't have to. The Doctor's face twisted with anger and dismay and he ordered quietly: "Stop this now."

"It is too late."

"Stop this, _right now_!" The Doctor ordered, furious and afraid. Afraid of who Daemon might be and what her presence might mean.

His other companions looked between him and 'Terry', utterly confused though Martha recognized the darkness in her 'friend' as Daemon's eyes flashed gold before she spoke again.

"This is only the beginning."

Rose shivered unconsciously at Terry's tone; it was deep, almost sinister, and completely void of any emotion.

"And _you_ cannot stop me, _Doctor._ "

The Time Lady's eyes glowed and golden light swirled around her before she disappeared in a flash of light as her voice rang in the Doctor's mind.

" _Four little ducks went out one day_ , _over the hill and far away. Mother duck said: 'quack, quack, quack, quack'. But only three little ducks came back._ "

* * *

 _Inside Stormcage_

"You could come with us." The Eleventh Doctor offered as River stepped back into her cell after the whole astronaut fiasco in America.

"I escape often enough, thank you." River chuckled. "Besides… I have a promise to live up to."

Her tone became thoughtful, making the Doctor raise a brow. She saw, and shook her head, murmuring gently: "You'll understand soon enough."

The Doctor pouted slightly, but nodded.

"Okay." He conceded. "Up to you."

He saluted her lightly as he finished, turning away: "See you next time. Call me."

"You bet I will." River tossed back, and he chuckled as he walked off, closing the Tardis door behind him without so much as a backward glance. River snorted in amusement, although she was disappointed as the Tardis wheezed and disappeared without any further sign from inside.

"River."

River looked up in surprise at the low voice, spotting Terry's small figure as the familiar raven-haired woman stepped out of the shadows. A smile broke on River's lips and she stood straight again, greeting: "Hello, Sweetie."

River gestured after the Tardis as she added: "I wondered why you didn't come out to say goodbye – but now I see, that you must have jumped again before you could."

She was surprised when Terry's face remained blank and the young woman asked: "River Song, I need to ask you a question and I need you to tell me the truth."

River blinked, and said slowly: "Of course, Sweetie. What is it?"

"Do you love the Doctor?" She asked, and River frowned.

"Why on Earth would I?" River asked in confusion. "Or is that another of your 'supposed-to-be's'? You should know after Rose Tyler that things aren't always the same, angel."

"Are you telling me the truth?" Terry asked, ignoring everything else River had said.

"Yes, my angel. I promise." River swore, and she was puzzled when Terry's eyes seemed to narrow.

"Look into my eyes, River, and tell me you don't love him." She commanded and River, completely bewildered, did as the girl said.

Looking Terry straight in the eye River said honestly: "I don't love the Doctor."

As the words left her mouth, River's eyes widened. She saw something flash in Terry's eyes, something she'd never seen in this young woman's eyes before. She saw a flash of darkness and the Time Lady's neutral-toned eyes suddenly glowed - and the woman River had thought she knew was gone and replaced with another who could make River feel what no other could.

"Terry?" River gasped, fear grasping her heart.

The short brunette didn't reply as she disappeared once more in a flash of gold-coloured light, Daemon having gotten the answer she needed.

"Oh no." River whispered as she realized exactly when it was for Terry. _God help us all._

And somewhere far away, a single scream pierced the very universe and everything disappeared in a flash of white and gold.

*A/N Happy (late) Valentine's Day? :) Hope everyone's having a good week, and again thank you to all of you for being so patient with me! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter.


	77. The Wedding of River Song

_London, 5:02pm, 22 April 2011_

A man, shackled, bedridden, and dressed in a toga, was led down the hallways of the Buckingham Senate, guarded by two Roman soldiers.

Outside the windows, steam trains ran by on aerial tracks around London while cars drove around… through the air, carried by hot-air balloons. And as they turned a corner, heading toward the most central room in the building, a mammoth peered inside the large bay windows and the creature eyed the unshaven man being led into its master's office as though it knew who the man was. As though it knew what he was.

The guards threw open the door to the office, shoving their prisoner down onto his knees before their Caesar. The man sat behind his desk, dressed in a posh black suit, and he barely looked up as he ordered his men: "Leave us."

With a bow the guards left, throwing dirty looks at the soothsayer still kneeling before their leader.

Caesar Churchill placed his papers down and studied the heavily bearded man before him, and he began: "Tick tock goes the clock, as the old song says. But they don't, do they?"

He looked from the large grandfather clock in his office and then back to the soothsayer as he continued: "The clocks never tick. Something has happened to time. That's what you say. What you never _stop_ saying. All of history is happening at once. But what does that mean? What happened?"

Churchill looked down at the soothsayer over the top of his spectacles as he demanded: "Explain to me in terms that I can understand: what happened to time?"

The soothsayer lifted his head, and sorrowful old green eyes peered at Churchill wearily from under unkept, wild brown curls.

"A woman." The Doctor said sadly, and Churchill blinked in surprise.

* * *

 _Some unidentifiable time earlier_

 _Disabled spaceship_

"Imagine you were dying." A dark figure, more of a shadow, at the end of the hallway said in a low voice.

It looked humanoid, except its head was shaped strangely, like a flying saucer or a spinning top, and it struck an uncommon fear in the spaceship's inhabitants.

"Imagine you were afraid and a long way from home and in terrible pain. Just when you thought it couldn't get worse, you looked up and saw the face of the devil himself."

The figure came closer, stepping into the light to reveal the Doctor, in all his Stetson-wearing glory.

"Hello, Dalek." The Doctor murmured, smirking down into the disabled Dalek's eyestalk.

"Emergency." The Dalek groaned, while the Doctor leaned over it. "Emergency. Weapon system disabled. Emergency protocol put in place..."

The Doctor ignored the Dalek's calls as he soniced the Dalek's top, loosening it before removing the heavy metal casing.

The Dalek's voice pitch changed, getting higher as it was exposed, and the Doctor muttered as he soniced the inner mechanics of the Dalek's casing: "Hush, now. I need some information from your data core. Everything the Daleks know about the Silence."

* * *

 _Some time later_

 _The Docks of Calisto B_

A cloaked figure walked quickly through the rundown riverside, huddling deep beneath the hooded cover of his clothes as he hurried into a nearby spacebar.

The Doctor followed the figure at a distance, keeping his eyes peeled and on the lookout as he too entered the rather dubious-looking bar. But rather than blend in quietly, the instant he was inside the Doctor straightened and walked right up to the barman, demanding of the red-skinned alien behind the counter: "Gideon Vandaleur. Get him. Now."

"Who says he's here?" The barman scoffed, giving the Doctor a dismissive look as he took in the Stetson and tweed jacket.

By way of answer the Doctor dropped the eyestalk of the Dalek he had... _disassembled_.

* * *

 _A very short while later_

The Doctor sat at a corner table, flipping through a magazine called, 'Knitting for Girls', when suddenly a cloaked figure approached. The cloaked man he had been following.

The Doctor raised his brows as he appraised the male before him, and he greeted as the other man sat down: "Father Gideon Vandaleur, former envoy of the Silence."

The man smiled politely at being recognized while removing his hood, revealing one eye to be covered by a black eyepatch.

The Doctor smiled in return as he whispered: "My condolences."

The smile disappeared off Vandaleur's face, and he demanded incredulously: "Your what?"

The smile was gone from the Doctor's face as well, and the Time Lord replied flatly: "Gideon Vandaleur has been dead for six months."

He soniced the figure before him, causing the male to stiffen and go unnaturally rigid instantly in a way that was familiar.

The Doctor pointed his sonic's glowing end right up against 'Vandaleur's' eye and he asked as he stared deep into the figure's iris: "Can I speak to the Captain, please?"

And inside the Teselecta's eye, the tiny man nodded before scampering off to do as the Doctor bid.

The Doctor grinned, and he called, knowing the Captain could hear him even if the Doctor couldn't see the man: "Hello again, the Teselecta time-travelling shape-changing robot powered by miniaturised people. Never get bored of that. Long time since Berlin."

"Doctor, what have you done to our systems?" The Captain finally demanded, and the Doctor shrugged as he answered easily: "They'll be fine if you behave. Now."

He grew serious as he noted: "This unit can disguise itself as anyone in the universe, so if you're posing as Vandaleur, you're investigating the Silence. Tell me about them."

"Tell you what?" The Teselecta's captain asked, sounding puzzled, and the Doctor answered without missing a beat: "One thing. Just one."

He looked the Teselecta in the eye… although the effect was slightly lost considering he was facing an empty space.

However, he knew the Captain would be looking him right in the eye, so he maintained the eye contact as he demanded: "Their weakest link."

* * *

 _A little while after that_

 _Another Space Bar_

People cheered in the distance while others booed or chanted, creating a general din while in the middle of the ring two figures sat opposite each other.

One was dressed almost like a viking in metal plated armour over fur and a winged helmet over long, dirty (and not just in colour) blonde hair. He looked a bit like a toad beneath the black eyepatch covering one eye, and he licked his chapped lips as he stared down at the chessboard before him where the White Queen was almost crackling thanks to the amount of electricity coursing through it.

On the other side of the board, the Doctor lounged lazily back in his seat as he watched his opponent calmly.

"The crowd are getting restless." The Doctor noted as he watched his opponent hesitate to reach for the board. "They know the Queen is your only legal move, except you've already moved it twelve times, which means there are now over four million volts running through it."

The Doctor grinned, while his opponent glanced uneasily at the crowd that was pressing up close to the bars to watch what he would do.

As the man continued to hedge, the Doctor added with only a hint of sarcasm: "That's why they call it 'Live Chess'."

The man reached for his piece but continued to falter, swallowing heavily as he just barely touched the Queen piece before grimacing and flinching his covered hand back.

"Even with the gauntlet you'll never make it to Bishop Four alive." The Doctor pointed out flatly, his smile gone as he watched his opponent like a hawk.

Finally, the alien - Gantok - looked at the Doctor for the first time since he'd started to realize he might lose the game.

"I am a dead man," he croaked, "unless you concede the game."

"But I'm winning." The Doctor pointed out, leaning in close as he stared at the other male with dark eyes.

"Name your price." Gantok whispered, and the Doctor shot back instantly: "Information."

Gantok's eye widened and he pointed out in a low voice: "I work for the Silence. They would kill me."

"They're going to kill me too, very soon." The Doctor replied darkly, his green eyes glinting dangerously as he stared Gantok down. "I considered just lying down and taking it; but they they hurt my angel and my friends, and they laid their hands on something they never should have."

Gantok wheezed, uncertainty and fear flickering in his eye while the Doctor continued in a low voice: "And you know what? I think I deserve to know why they're so determined to have me die."

Gantok twitched, and he finally caved: "Dorium Maldovar - he's the only one who can help you."

"Dorium's dead." The Doctor countered flatly. "The Monks beheaded him at Demon's Run."

"I know." Gantok retorted, and he nodded at the board between them. "Concede the game, Doctor, and I'll take you to him."

The Doctor raised a brow, and he nodded slightly.

And Gantok smiled in relief as the Silver King tipped over in a concession of the game.

* * *

 _Much later_

 _Charnel house_

"The Seventh Transept."Gantok announced as he showed the Doctor through a series of tunnels literally littered with skulls and into a dark cavern. "Where the Headless Monks keep the leftovers."

He motioned around with his head while holding a flaming torch before him to light the way.

"Watch your step. There are traps everywhere."

As if at Gantok's warning, there was a scuttling noise ahead, and the Doctor muttered in distaste: "I hate rats."

Gantok glanced at the Doctor and he answered flatly: "There are no rats in the transept."

"Oh, good." The Doctor said in relief, but Gantok added: "The skulls eat them."

The Doctor blinked, and that was when he noticed all the skulls lining the walls had turned to look at him and Gantok - hence the scuttling sound as the bones had shifted along the stone ledges.

His eyes widened while Gantok whispered: "The headless monks behead you alive, remember."

The Doctor's eyes narrowed in thought, and he asked as he saw pedestals around the edges of the cavern: "Why are some of them in boxes?"

He gestured to the boxes that sat atop the pedestals, and Gantok replied scathingly: "Because some people are rich, and some people are left to rot. And Dorium Maldovar was always _very_ rich."

He nodded at one of the boxes before moving to place his torch in a holder in the corner of the cavern. The Doctor quickly soniced the box Gantok had pointed out, checking that it was safe. Relatively reassured, the Doctor slowly slid the box open, revealing the familiar blue head of Dorium Maldovar.

His eyes were closed and the head was unmoving, and the Doctor cocked his head… before he jumped as the head abruptly sneezed. The Doctor stared as Dorium's head sniffled before going still once more. The Doctor blinked, looking from Gantok and back at Dorium (who was apparently asleep) before he cleared his throat.

"Thank you for bringing me, Gantok." The Doctor stated as he eyed Dorium's head rather uncertainly, and Gantok replied in a low voice: "My pleasure. It saves me the trouble of burying you."

The Doctor turned, and he pursed his lips as he found himself staring down the barrel of a gun.

"Nobody beats me at chess." Gantok snarled, and the Doctor glanced down as Gantok took a step forward.

The Time Lord's eyes went wide as he saw a faint dip appear on the ground, but before he could do anything Gantok had taken another step forward - and he triggered the trap. The alien man fell through the hole in the ground with a scream, and the Doctor yelled as he lunged forward: "Gantok!"

But it was too late and the man had already fallen into the deep pit, right into a pile of skulls. And the Doctor could only watch helplessly as Gantok was eaten alive by the skulls in a matter of seconds before the skulls turned with more clatters to stare up with empty eyes at the Doctor high above.

Flinching, the Doctor soniced the top of the floor trap shut and quickly backed away again, just as Dorium woke up with a start at all the noise.

"Hello?" The blue alien called. "Is someone there?"

The Doctor pushed himself back up onto his feet, dusting himself off and Dorium said in surprise as he spotted the Time Lord: "Ah, Doctor. Thank God it's you."

The Doctor tilted his head questioningly, and Dorium explained heatedly: "The Monks - they turned on me."

"Well," the Doctor deadpanned, "I'm afraid they rather did, a bit."

Dorium closed his eyes as though preparing himself as he said bravely: "Give it to me straight, Doctor."

He looked the Doctor in the eye and he asked mournfully: "How bad are my injuries?"

The Doctor's lips parted slightly and his face filled with indecision as he looked at the blue head in the box. What could he say?

"Well-" The Doctor began, not really knowing what he was going to say, when Dorium burst out laughing.

"Oh, your face!" The blue alien chuckled, choking a little on his laughter while the Doctor frowned slightly in annoyance. Even beheaded, it seemed Dorium never changed.

* * *

 _London, 5:02pm, 22 April 2011_

 _Churchill's office_

"This is absurd." Churchill protested, throwing his hands up and pacing around his office. "Other worlds, carnivorous skulls, talking heads. I don't know why I'm listening to you."

"Because," the Doctor replied seriously from where he sat watching Churchill at the edge of the conference table, "in another reality, you and I are friends. And you sense that."

Churchill paused, both reading the truth in the Doctor's clear green eyes and feeling the truth in his own heart, while the Doctor continued firmly: "Just as you sense there is something wrong with time."

Churchill hesitated, deliberating, before the Caesar caved to his curiosity once more.

"You mentioned a woman." He reminded the Doctor, settling down to listen more.

"Yes." The Doctor said with a small sigh - though whether of disappointment or regret, Churchill couldn't tell. "I'm getting to her."

"What's she like?" Churchill asked curiously. "Attractive, I assume?"

"Normally? As sweet as an angel." The Doctor answered with another sign. "But on her bad days?"

Those green eyes were suddenly as empty as his tone as the Doctor stated bluntly: "Hell - in high heels."

The bald man raised a surprised brow at that description and Churchill urged, intrigued: "Tell me more."

* * *

 _An unidentifiable time earlier_

 _Charnel house_

"Oh, it's not so bad, really."

Dorium rambled while the Doctor paced before the blue head.

"As long as they get your box the right way up. I got a media-chip fitted in my head years ago, and the Wi-Fi down here is _excellent_ , so I keep myself entertained."

He chuckled, but the Doctor gave him a withering look as he demanded: "I need to know about the Silence."

"Oh." Dorium said, his face becoming grave.

But he obliged the Doctor as he explained: "A religious order of great power and discretion. The sentinels of history, as they like to call themselves."

"And they want me dead." The Doctor added, and Dorium corrected: "No, not really. They just don't want you to remain alive."

"That's okay, then." The Doctor said sarcastically as he leant against another pedestal and annoyance crossed his features. "I was a bit worried for a minute there."

"You're a man with a long and dangerous past." Dorium countered with a slight scoff at the Doctor's petulant attitude. "But your future is infinitely more terrifying. The Silence believe it must be averted."

"And what about Terry?" The Doctor demanded. "What do they want with her?"

"What do they _not_ want with her is the better question." Dorium replied and the Doctor frowned. "They've been gathering information on her for centuries as far as I am aware."

"Why?" The Doctor demanded and Dorium answered pointedly: "She is special, Doctor, and not just in the way she is to you - Miss Storm is highly unique, even for your kind."

The Doctor's eyes narrowed, and he pointed out: "You know, you could've told me all this the _last_ time we met."

He strode closer to Dorium's head as he spoke, glaring down at the blue alien, but Dorium rolled his eyes as he answered with a sniff: "It was a busy day and I got beheaded."

He looked around at the box he was in to emphasize his point, but the Doctor ignored that part as he frowned even more deeply as he examined Dorium.

"So what's so dangerous about _my_ future?" He asked in a low voice, and Dorium raised a brow.

"You want to know about your future?" The blue man asked, and the Doctor said impatiently: "That's what I asked, isn't it?"

Dorium shrugged - if that was all the Doctor wanted...

Settling himself comfortably in his box, Dorium recited for the Doctor:

"On the Fields of Trenzalore,

At the fall of the Eleventh,

When no living creature can speak falsely, or fail to answer,

A question will be asked.

A question that must never, ever be answered."

"Silence will fall when the question is asked." The Doctor murmured, realization dawning.

But Dorium corrected grimly: "'Silence _must_ fall' would be a better translation. The Silence are determined the question will never be answered - that the Doctor will _never_ reach Trenzalore."

"I don't understand." The Doctor frowned as he stared at Dorium in confusion. "What's it got to do with me?"

"The first question." Dorium replied and the Doctor was startled to see a hint of pity in the blue male's eyes.

"The oldest question in the universe, hidden in plain sight."

Dorium leveled a look at the Doctor.

"Would you like to know what it is?"

"Yes." The Doctor answered without missing a beat, but Dorium asked darkly: "Are you sure?"

The Doctor glanced around as he heard the skulls clattering again, the bones scraping against the stone as they seemed to skitter nervously.

"Very, very sure?" Dorium checked, his gaze very serious as he stared at the Doctor.

The Doctor swallowed, but he replied affirmatively: "Of course."

"Then I shall tell you." Dorium said in a low voice. "But on your own head be it."

He chuckled darkly, and the Doctor gulped. But there was no going back now and he leant in closer as Dorium opened his mouth once more.

* * *

 _A few minutes later_

 _Inside the Tardis_

"It's not my fault." Dorium protested, his voice muffled in his box. "Put me back!"

The Doctor ignored the blue head's cries as he dumped Dorium's box down on the captain's chair by the console.

"Ow!" Dorium complained. "I've fallen on my nose."

The Doctor continued to ignore Dorium, instead quickly fiddling with the console and taking them off once more. And as the Tardis wheezed, he pressed a few keys on the scanner monitor and the Doctor pulled up the date, time and location of his predetermined death.

Staring at the records, he took a deep breath and then another while Dorium continued grumbling behind him: "Have you got wi-fi here? I'm bored already and my nose is hurting."

When the Doctor didn't deign to respond in any way, Dorium sighed. Probably sensing the anger and confusion and reflection the Doctor was going through, the blue alien said seriously: "We all have to die, Doctor, but you more than most. You do see that, don't you? You know what the question is now. You do see that you have to die."

* * *

 _London, 5:02pm, 22 April 2011_

 _Senate room_

"But what was the question?" Churchill asked impatiently as he followed the Doctor into the room. "Why did it mean your death?"

The Doctor paused in his steps, before he turned to face the older-looking man.

"Suppose there was a person, or persons, who knew a secret." The Doctor explained, waving his hand vaguely. "A terrible, dangerous secret that must _never_ be told."

Churchill stared at the Doctor, his brows knitting together, while the Doctor asked intently: "How would you erase that secret from the world? Destroy it forever, before it can be spoken."

"If I had to," Churchill pondered, "I'd destroy the person, and anyone else who knew about it."

"And silence would fall." The Doctor sighed and shook his head.

"All the times I've heard those words," he murmured as he stared into space thoughtfully, "I never realised it was _my_ death - my death to silence it once and for all. The Doctor _will_ fall, and in doing so..."

He trailed off thoughtfully, before he frowned as he glanced around the Senate room curiously.

"Why are we here?" The Doctor asked abruptly, and Churchill looked around in surprise as though he had just realized where they were.

"This? This is the Senate Room." He noted, and the Doctor fixed serious green eyes on the other man.

"Why did we leave your office?" He demanded, and Churchill shrugged.

"Well, we wanted a stroll, didn't we?" He suggested, but the Doctor looked down at himself and then back at Churchill.

"I think I've been running." He murmured, and then he noticed something else in Churchill's right hand. "Why do you have your revolver?"

Churchill looked down at the gun in surprise, as though just noticing the weapon, before he shrugged again.

"Well, you're dangerous company, Soothsayer." He answered as if that was enough of an explanation.

But the Doctor had glanced down at his arm and he stared at the single black marker line on his inner arm grimly.

"Yes." The Doctor murmured grimly. "I think I am."

But Churchill didn't notice the Doctor's odd preoccupation as he pressed once more: "Resume your story."

*A/N I know, I'm a terrible person; I'm really sorry. It's been too long since I updated this, but I've had a bit of a writer's block in all my stories and just generally feeling overwhelmed (my own fault for having so many going on simultaneously). However, I feel that I have made you precious readers wait far too long. Hopefully this chapter will be able to make up for my recent disappearance. Thank you to all of you who waited so patiently. I can't respond to all the reviews as I normally do because you have just all been so continuously supportive while I was gone, but please know that I read each and every one of your reviews and it really helped me be motivated to continue. Thanks to each and every person who read and/or reviewed, and again, hope you can forgive me for going off the radar. I can't promise I won't ever do it again, but again thank you for all the support you guys have been giving. Enjoy!


	78. The Wedding of River Song 2

_Some time ago_

 _Inside the Tardis_

"Doctor." Dorium implored while the Doctor busied himself around the Tardis console. "Please. Open my hatch."

The Doctor fisted his hands irritably while Dorium complained: "I've got an awful headache."

The Doctor glared at the box sitting on his captain's chair and shook his fists at it before trying to turn away when Dorium added: "Which to be honest means more than it used to."

Finally unable to ignore Dorium any longer, the Doctor came over and slid open Dorium's box, revealing the upside-down blue head inside where the Doctor had accidentally left Dorium tipped bottom-side up.

The Doctor tilted his head to stare at the head inside while Dorium - who had his eyes closed tiredly and so hadn't noticed the hatch was open yet - went on: "It's like some terrible weight pressing down on my-"

The blue alien opened his eyes and finally saw the Doctor. And realized the reason for his headache.

"Oh." Dorium deadpanned. "I see."

"Why Lake Silencio?" The Doctor demanded, straightening up and glaring at Dorium; though his anger wasn't really aimed toward the blue alien at all. "Why... Utah?"

"It's a still point in time." Dorium explained patiently. "Makes it easier to create a _fixed_ point. And your death is a fixed point, Doctor. You can't run away from this."

"Been running all my life." The Doctor scoffed. "Why should I stop?"

"Because now you know what's at stake." Dorium replied seriously. "Why your life _must_ end."

"And _you_ know what's at stake if it does." The Doctor returned, and Dorium sighed.

"Doctor. No-one can live forever." Dorium reminded him, his gaze serious. "Not even an angel. And you _cannot_ awaken the demon."

"Exactly; that's my point." The Doctor answered, turning away. His death… there was no way Daemon would sit around and let that happen. And if he died, then-

"Has it not occurred to you," Dorium interrupted his thoughts, the blue head's voice dark as he gazed intently at the Doctor. "That Daemon would know of your death?"

The Doctor's hand stilled over the Tardis console while Dorium continued: "That by trying to avoid the inevitable you might be on the path of incurring her wrath rather than saving Terry Storm - the way you opened the path for Daemon's awakening on Demon's Run?"

"So what would you have me do, Dorium?" The Doctor demanded, whirling on the blue head angrily and with green eyes blazing. "Go to Lake Silencio and let myself be killed, when doing so will not only end my life but also Terry's? And besides, why would Daemon _want_ me to die?"

Dorium gave the Doctor a deadpan look in response, and the Doctor amended irritably: "She hates me, but she can't let me die. You say I might be setting myself up to be on the receiving end of her wrath if I don't die; but if I die at Silencio and Daemon found out, the universe might _burn_."

"It will be far worse if she ever reached Trenzalore."

The Doctor stared at Dorium, and he asked slowly: "What?"

"Doctor, if you go to Silencio, you will also have the chance to stop Daemon once and for all." Dorium pointed out.

"You've realized she gets stronger the more time passes for you; but she's not here yet. Now is the time to go to Silencio while you still can. And if you die on that beach, you already know the universe's future is likely safe. You met your companions when they already knew of your death, had most likely witnessed it; and they make it out, perhaps emotionally hurt but alive."

The Doctor's lips thinned unhappily, but Dorium continued: "Isn't it kinder to let Terry Storm die with you while she's still herself than to have her lose herself in Daemon?"

"No."

The Doctor turned away, walking around the console and he quickly picked up the phone there, dialing a number as he said: "No, that won't happen."

"Why do you insist on acting like a child?" Dorium sighed, rolling his eyes as he could no longer shake his head - one would require a neck and while he'd never really had one to start with, it had still been better than what he had now.

"Looking the other way and pretending not to see the inevitable won't stop it happening, Doctor."

The Doctor's jaw set, but Dorium warned: "You can't delay forever. Time catches up with us all in the end."

"Well, it has never laid a glove on me." The Doctor shot back. "Time is not the boss of me while I have the Tardis, and it will never be the boss of Terry."

He turned away from Dorium again and as someone picked up on the other end of the line, he said quickly before Dorium could say anything else: "Hello? Tell him we're going out and it's all on me, except the money and the driving-"

"Doctor, I'm so sorry." A soft, feminine voice answered apologetically. "We didn't know how to contact you. I'm afraid Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart passed away a few months ago."

The Doctor froze, his entire body stilling and he almost didn't hear as the voice asked worriedly: "Doctor?"

"Yes." The Doctor answered automatically, feeling suddenly very cold… and so very old. "Yes, I-"

"It was very peaceful." The nurse said comfortingly. "He talked a lot about you, if that's any comfort. Always made us pour an extra brandy in case you came round one of these days."

The Doctor stared blankly ahead, unable to extract himself from the waves of emotion that clashed and clamoured inside of him, each begging for his attention but he couldn't give any.

"Doctor?" Dorium asked, watching the Time Lord carefully. "What's wrong?"

The Doctor blinked, and he answered quickly but quietly: "Nothing. Nothing, I... just..."

He put the phone down, hanging up, and slowly reached into his pocket to withdraw the Tardis blue envelopes he had kept safely tucked away for years now - ever since Amy had accidentally told what she'd thought was his Ganger about his death.

Staring down at the envelopes, he murmured softly: "It's time."

The Doctor looked up to see Dorium staring at him pityingly, and he looked away again.

"It's time."

* * *

 _A little later_

 _Back in the Calisto B Space Bar_

The Doctor placed the stack of four envelopes on the table before him, and the Teselecta - still masquerading as Vandaleur - looked from the offered envelopes to the Doctor.

"Surely you could deliver the messages yourself?" The Captain asked, but the Doctor answered calmly and firmly: "It would involve crossing my own time stream. Best not."

He smiled slighlty, and the captain replied grimly: "According to our files, this is the end for you. Your final journey."

The Doctor's smile dimmed, while the captain said respectfully: "We'll deliver your messages. You can depend on us."

The Doctor looked down for a moment, before he looked back up at the Teselecta's eyes, and he said quietly to the tiny people inside: "Thank you."

He turned, making to leave, but the Teselecta stood and called after him: "Doctor."

The Doctor stopped in the doorway, looking back as the Teselecta's captain said seriously: "Whatever you think of the Teselecta, we are champions of law and order just as you have always been. Is there nothing else we can do?"

The Doctor bowed his head, and just turned and walked out the door without a word.

* * *

 _London, 5:02pm, 22 April 2011_

 _Senate Room_

"Why would you do this?" Churchill demanded incredulously. "Of all the things you've told me, this I find hardest to believe. _Why_ would you invite your friends to see your death?"

"I had to die." The Doctor answered. "I didn't have to die alone."

He lowered his gaze thoughtfully to the ground, remembering his friends as he murmured: "Amy and Rory. The last Centurion and the girl who waited. However dark it got, I'd turn around, and there they'd be."

He looked back at Churchill as he continued: "If it's time to go, remember what you're leaving. Remember the best."

He smiled.

"My friends have always been the best of me."

"And did you tell them this was going to happen?" Churchill asked skeptically, and the Doctor gave him a look.

"t would help if you didn't keep asking questions." He said haughtily, before he glanced down at his inner arm where there were now three tally marks.

"We don't have much time." The Doctor murmured under his breath, but Churchill didn't hear him as he said: "Continue with your story."

"Well, then of course River Song had to be there too." The Doctor went on.

"This is the woman you spoke of?" Churchill queried and the Doctor shook his head.

"No." He replied, and Churchill asked with some surprise: "You didn't invite the woman you spoke of earlier?"

"No." The Doctor repeated with a small sigh. "I had two uninvited guests arrive for my death. Naturally, one was River, who came twice. Once as my invited friend, and the other to kill me."

"Two of the same woman?" Churchill repeated, and the Doctor answered vaguely: "Time travel - it's all wibbly wobbly."

"And then there was the woman, the one you spoke of before?" Churchill pressed, interested despite himself.

The Doctor sighed again.

"Yes." He answered softly, those old eyes that looked so out of place in his young face filled with regret and an inexplicable sorrow. "Even though I had no way of sending her an invitation, she came as well - as I should have known she would."

* * *

 _Lake Silencio_

 _22 April 2011_

"Salud!" The Doctor cheered as he lifted the bottle of wine he'd 'received' from Napoleon.

"Salud!" His friends cheered back, lifting their wine glasses.

"So, when are we going to 1969?" Rory asked.

* * *

 _Senate Room_

"Everything was in place." The Doctor murmured, eyes unfocused as he recalled the beach where he'd meticulously prepared for his death.

"I only had to do one more thing. I only had to die."

* * *

 _Lake Silencio_

The Doctor waved at Canton, now old and standing beside his truck in the distance, when River whispered: "Oh, my God."

The Doctor turned, staring with his friends at the white astronaut suit that had appeared out of the lake.

"You all need to stay back." The Doctor ordered his friends though he kept his eyes on the astronaut. "Whatever happens now, you do not interfere."

"That's an astronaut." Rory protested quietly as the Doctor walked away from them. "That's an Apollo astronaut in the lake."

The Doctor stopped at the lake's edge, coming to face the astronaut face to face away from his friends. As he came to a stop, the astronaut lifted its gold visor, revealing a terrified River Song inside. She looked every bit like the child she had been the last time she had been in the suit as she stared with wide, fearful eyes at the Doctor, silently begging for help the same way she had cried out for it as a child.

"Well, then." The Doctor murmured soothingly. "Here we are at last."

"I can't stop it." River gasped, afraid. "The suit's in control."

"You're not supposed to." The Doctor answered firmly. "This has to happen."

"Run!" River implored, but the Doctor countered: "I did run. Running brought me here."

"I'm trying to fight it, but I can't." River argued. "It's too strong."

"I know."

River stared at the Doctor, apprehension filling her features as the Doctor soothed: "It's okay. This is where I die. This is a fixed point."

River shook her head, but the Doctor insisted: "This must happen. This always happens. Don't worry."

As River continued to shake her head in denial, the Doctor said comfortingly: "You won't even remember this."

He gestured to the beach.

"Look over there."

River looked over, seeing the group clustered around the picnic blanket further up the beach, and she frowned.

"That's me." She said slowly. "How can I be there?"

"That's you from the future," the Doctor explained, "serving time for a murder you probably can't remember. My murder."

River's eyes widened in horror and she whispered: "Why would you do that? Where's Terry?"

"This is inevitable, River." The Doctor warned quietly. "You have to kill me."

"You said it would kill her." River protested, anger starting to seep into her eyes. "That's why I saved you in Nazi Germany. You said it would kill her if you died!"

"This won't." The Doctor whispered quickly, feeling anxious: "I promise, it won't."

"No, I see what you're doing. You're jealous Terry likes me too, and you're trying to frame me." River snapped, getting angry as she fought the controls of the spacesuit.

"Oh, really?" The Doctor said in annoyance. "Do you really think I'd stoop that low?"

"For Terry? Always." River shot back.

The Doctor paused, before he admitted grudgingly: "Okay, maybe, but not _this_ low. Please, just trust me, River. This needs to happen."

River's eyes flashed defiantly, but they - and the trio still standing by the picnic blanket - all started in shock as there was a flash of golden light and a familiar petite brunette in heeled boots and a leather jacket appeared on the beach.

Younger River's eyes widened in a mix of confusion and joy, while the Doctor's filled with alarm as he looked into the eyes of the woman he loved and saw chillingly familiar golden hues.

' _No.'_ He thought in horror, the subconscious realization that Terry had appeared in _gold_ light sinking in.

"Terry-" The Doctor began quickly, desperately, but Daemon snapped sharply: "Shut up. I know you know who I am. I don't know when you figure it out, but _you_ _know_. And you, especially _this_ you, have been cleverly trying to keep me suppressed and under wraps for _years_ since."

The Doctor closed his mouth, unable to argue while River blinked in surprise. The trio by the picnic blanket couldn't hear them, but the Doctor could sense their furthered confusion by Terry's appearance. A confusion that the River beside him shared.

"What is going on?" River demanded, glancing between the Doctor and Terry.

"Nothing." The Doctor said quickly, at the same time Daemon answered flatly: "Everything."

"You-!" The Doctor began irritably, while River's eyes narrowed.

"You're not Terry..." She said to Daemon, interrupting the Doctor as she eyed the brunette woman warily. "So, you must be Daemon."

Daemon almost smirked, but her face was too grim and filled with anger for the smirk to linger. River's eyes only narrowed even further, while the Doctor looked torn. Surely, Daemon knew what would happen, what he had planned to happen, to avoid Lake Silencio?

' _But then, she didn't know about the Master…'_

The Doctor was pulled from both his thoughts and his worries as Daemon ordered River: "Shoot him."

River's eyes flashed with defiance, while the Doctor winced. Daemon certainly didn't beat around the bush – never had as long as the Doctor had known her.

"River, shoot _him_!" Daemon said sharply, and the Doctor was wrenched from his thoughts as he heard the distinct sound of lasers firing in his direction.

The Doctor flinched, closing his eyes reflexively as he waited for the pain… except he felt nothing. The Doctor slowly opened his eyes to see Daemon still in place, her face filled with fury. He then slowly turned his eyes to River, and his mouth fell open as the blonde smirked at the pair.

"Hello, Sweetie." River said smugly.

Daemon snarled furiously but River ignored her for the moment, too caught up in her triumph.

"What have you done?" The Doctor asked in horror as he stared at River with an ashen expression.

Daemon grit her teeth while River answered coolly: "Well, I think I just drained my weapon systems."

"But this is fixed." The Doctor said numbly, unable to believe what had happened. "This is a fixed point in time."

"Fixed points can be rewritten, especially if it's to save my angel." River replied determinedly.

"No, they can't." The Doctor argued, still in a state of shock and unable to fully process what was happening. "Of course they can't. Who told you that-?"

He cut himself off as River's words fully sank in. Especially her last word.

"Angel." He gasped and he whirled around to face Daemon. "Angel-"

He cut off again, staring in horror. River also glanced over, her smug look disappearing and she gasped a little as fear at what she saw trampled every other emotion.

Daemon's gold eyes were glowing, and she snarled: "Never mess with me, _Sweetie_."

"Daemon, no-!" The Doctor shouted, but it was too late.

Daemon appeared to erupt as she released an immense golden energy from deep within her, the energy exploding outward and dissolving everything in its path into a white emptiness.

And River's expression changed, moving from puzzled to ashen while the Doctor's face paled as the pair heard the one thing neither ever wanted to hear: Terry screaming in agony, her voice echoing as if enveloped in the destructive light that consumed the very universe and all of reality.

* * *

 _London, 5:02pm, 22 April 2011_

 _Senate room_

"Well?" Churchill demanded anxiously, pining to hear the rest of the Doctor's incredible tale. "What happened?"

"Nothing." The Doctor answered in a whisper, his green eyes filled with sorrow as he stared into empty space and Terry's scream continued to echo in his mind. Even if he lived for all eternity, he doubted he would ever forget that sound. The sound of her in pain as though she was being ripped apart, molecule by molecule.

"Nothing?" Churchill repeated with a mix of disappointment and incredulity. It was a much less dramatic answer than what he'd been hoping for; not to mention it did nothing to explain why time no longer seemed to make any sense.

"Nothing happened." The Doctor repeated, and he heaved a sigh before he looked back at Churchill. "And then, it kept happening. Or, if you'd prefer, everything happened at once; and it won't ever stop. _Time_ is dying."

The Doctor's voice caught before he steadied himself once more.

"It's going to be 5:02 in the afternoon for all eternity because of that. A needle stuck on a record."

"A record?" Churchill repeated, looking at the Doctor scandalously. "Good Lord, man, have you never heard of downloads?"

"Said Winston Churchill." The Doctor muttered, glancing at Churchill briefly.

But the man had become distracted by something else, and Churchill sniffed the air before he murmured tensely: "Gunsmoke. That's gunsmoke."

He looked around for the source of the smell, before pausing and frowning down at his pistol.

"Oh," he said as he stared at the smoking gun in his hand. "I appear to have fired this."

The Doctor looked down at his own hand, which was holding a spear defensively, and he noted: "We seem to be defending ourselves."

"I don't understand." Churchill frowned, staring at the Doctor's spear in puzzlement.

But the Doctor was too aware of what this had to mean, and he whispered urgently: "The creatures that lead the Silence. Remarkable beings; they're memory-proof."

"But what does that mean?" Churchill asked, bewildered, and the Doctor explained in a low voice: "You can't remember them."

He slowly backed away, leading Churchill with him as he continued warily: "The moment you look away, you forget they were ever there."

He glanced down at his inner arm again, noting the four marks there, and he muttered softly: "Don't panic. In small numbers, they're not too difficult."

But as he spoke, he made to switch his grip on his spear and the Doctor caught sight of his other inner forearm… which was covered in tally marks.

Slowly, the Doctor lifted his gaze up to the ceiling, Churchill following his gaze. And they stared with wide eyes up at the army of the aliens known as the Silence hanging in a cluster from the stone above. As the Doctor's eyes widened further, the Silence made their strange, strangled snarls and Churchill's jaw dropped.

But they were all distracted when there was a sudden clutter and then an ominous beeping and the Doctor looked down to see a grenade rolling its way towards him.

Immediately, the Doctor turned and shoved Churchill towards cover, the two males barely getting out of the way in time before the grenade exploded.

The Doctor shook his head, trying to clear it while he coughed from the smoke the grenade had caused. In the background, he could hear soldiers shouting orders, and when he looked up at last he saw a small group of army men standing about the Senate room with their guns aimed up at the Silence above.

"Keep the Silence in sight at all times!" One of the men was shouting. "Keep your eye drives active.'

"Who the devil are you?" Churchill demanded, just as the last of the mysterious figures came striding into the Senate room. "Identify yourselves."

"Pond."

The tall, willowy figure of the woman whom had entered entered last answered in a familiar Scottish accent.

"Amelia Pond."

The Doctor chuckled in relief as the figure - still mostly hidden in the smoke - continued to step determinedly closer.

But he looked over in alarm as he heard a gun cock, and the Doctor quickly pushed Churchill's gun down as he exclaimed: "No! She's on our side. It's okay."

The Doctor turned back to Amy, just as the redhead came to a stop before him; and the Doctor's eyes widened as he saw the black eyepatch over Amy's right eye.

"No." He whispered in dismay. "No, Amy. Amy, why are you wearing that?"

Her answer was to shoot him in the face without so much as blinking an eye.


	79. The Wedding of River Song 3

_5:02pm, 22 April 2011_

 _Area 52_

The Doctor, now clean and freshly shaven and back in his favourite tweed jacket, stepped out of the railway carriage where he had woken up after Amy had shot him with her stun gun.

He looked around the storage area, hidden inside an Egyptian pyramid with a large American flag painted on the side, with great interest while the redhead in question came out behind him and called: "Captain Williams."

Rory walked up instantly, and the Doctor grinned at his former best friend. The soldier simply looked at him a little strangely before he handed the Doctor a black eye patch.

"Right this way, sir." Captain Williams said as he led the way away from the station, down some steps and deeper inside Area 52.

The Doctor went willingly though he didn't put the eye patch on as Rory had clearly intended for him to do. Instead, the Time Lord examined the device, turning it over and over in his hands and peering at it from different angles even as he walked behind Rory.

"You have to put it on, sir." Rory said at last as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"An eye patch." The Doctor said thoughtfully as he followed Rory through the tunnel they were now in. "What for?"

"It's not an eye patch." Amy sighed, while Rory said strictly but politely: "It's an eye drive, sir. It communicates directly with the memory centres of the brain. Acts as external storage."

"Only thing that works on them." Amy added with a slight scoff as they reached a room in the centre of the tunnel. "Because no living mind can remember these things.""

The Doctor raised a brow as he looked around at the softly lit room, the soft blue hues coming as a result from the various water tanks lining the edges of the room. And inside each tank, suspended in clear liquid, were-

"The Silence." Rory announced while the Doctor stared almost impassively at the aliens in the tanks. Almost, because he couldn't quite hide his anger as he gazed upon the alien race that had made those who he loved most suffer so much.

"We've captured over a hundred of them now, " Rory added. "All held in this pyramid."

"Yeah." The Doctor muttered as he stared one of the Silence in the face. "I've encountered them before. Always wondered what they looked like."

"Well, put your eye drive on and you'll retain the information." Amy answered. "But _only_ for as long as you're wearing it."

The Doctor frowned and he turned away from the Silence to look at Amy thoughtfully.

"The Silence have human servants." The Doctor said slowly. "They all wear these."

He held up the eye patch; but Amy just shrugged as she pointed out: "They'd have to."

Rory gestured to the side now that they were done. "This way."

The Doctor placed the eye drive on at last, pressing it on over his right eye and blinking at the sudden blindness because of it while they moved on through the room and toward the other side where there was another tunnel. As they walked, the Silence turned and watched the Doctor's progress, a few making their strange creaking, growling noises as they did.

"They seem to be noticing you." Rory observed, and the Doctor shrugged.

"Yeah, they would." He answered.

They all glanced over to see as more of the Silence turned to watch the Doctor, when Amy piped up with the question that had been on her mind for a long time (at least, she thought it might be a long time): "So why aren't the human race killing the Silence on sight any more?"

"That was another reality, another time." The Doctor answered absently. "And now, both time and reality are dying. What are the tanks for?"

He abruptly switched topics, gesturing at the tanks holding the Silence.

"They can draw electricity from anything." Rory explained as he glanced at the Silence once more. "It's how they attack. The fluid insulates them. And I _really_ don't like the way they're looking at you."

The Doctor glanced at the Silence as well, before he looked back at Rory as he muttered almost to himself: "Me neither."

Amy and Rory frowned, before the latter turned to the redhead as he said: "Ma'am, I'm sure it's nothing, but I should really check this out. They haven't been this active in a while."

As if to prove Rory's point, the Silence in the tank beside them snarled, releasing bubbles from its mouth as it did, and Rory turned to two soldiers standing guard by the entrance.

"You two, upstairs." He ordered. "Check all the tank seals. Then the floors above. Get everyone checking."

"Sir." The soldiers saluted their captain before turning on their heels and heading off toward the stairs.

Rory meanwhile turned back to Amy, and he said firmly: "You go ahead, Ma'am."

"Thank you, Captain Williams." Amy answered, nodding at her soldier before she walked on. "Doctor, this way."

The Doctor hurried after the redhead, and as she led the way he began casually: "Captain Williams, nice fellow. What's his first name?"

"Captain." Amy answered as though it were obvious while giving the Doctor a funny look. "Just through here."

She made to walk into the other tunnel, opposite from the one they had entered by, but the Doctor said quickly: "Just give us a moment. Just need to... check something. Ma'am."

He saluted Amy awkwardly, and she watched him go with a raised brow as the Doctor hurried back into the room filled with the tanks. Rory was standing before one of the tanks with his eye narrowed as he watched the agitated alien with a serious frown.

"The loyal soldier," the Doctor began as he joined his former friend, "waiting to be noticed. Always the pattern. Why is that?"

He looked at Rory, who looked at him in confusion as he asked: "Sorry, sir?"

"Your boss, you should just ask her out." The Doctor encouraged. "She likes you. She said so."

Rory blinked, before he glanced away as he asked while keeping his back to the Doctor: "Really, sir? What did she say?"

"Oh, she just sort of generally indicated." The Doctor answered vaguely in the hopes of convincing Rory, but the former Roman snapped as he turned back to face the Doctor: "What exactly what did she say?"

The Doctor blinked, before he said brightly while frantically trying to say something believable: "She... said that you were a Mr. Hottie-...ness, and that she would like to go out with you for... texting and scones."

Rory had simply listened without a word and nodded along while the Doctor fumbled his way through; now, he raised a brow at the Doctor before deadpanning: "You really haven't done this before, have you?"

"No, I haven't." The Doctor admitted, lowering his head in defeat.

"Do you even know anything about women?" Rory asked skeptically, and the Doctor's visible green eye instantly dimmed.

"I don't seem to, no." He answered quietly, his eye sorrowful and pensive, as though seeing flashes from his past.

There was an awkward pause, and then Rory muttered uncomfortably: "See you in a moment, sir."

"Yes." The Doctor murmured, turning away in disappointment and resignation. He patted Rory's shoulder awkwardly as he did so, but the soldier didn't even look away from where he was examining another tank while the Doctor walked away dejectedly. "Yes."

Amy smiled as the Doctor approached once more, and she said enthusiastically: "Come on, Doctor. Time for you to meet some old friends."

The Doctor followed her down the tunnel and towards another, much larger and more secure room, just as Rory's voice called over the intercoms: "Attention all personnel. Attention all personnel. Please check all assigned containment units."

The room was a bustle of activity, people in white lab coats and soldiers in uniforms hurrying about as they did their jobs. But the Doctor's attention was fixed solely on the figure standing in the centre of the room with her back to him as she peered down at something before her.

"Hi, honey." The Time Lord called, his tone dripping sarcasm. "I'm home."

The petite brunette turned, and unimpressed, unmatching brown-and-gold eyes met the Doctor's green ones.

"Only _you_ could make jokes at a time like this." Daemon muttered, her one gold eye flashing.

"Now _honey_ , I know that I was late." The Doctor taunted as he came to a halt before Daemon, his tone still light but his one visible eye was dark and one could almost see the storm clouds brewing in the green depths. "But you really don't have to be so cross."

Daemon just shot him another contemptuous look, while from behind the Time Lady another woman groaned.

"The death of time." Kovarian groaned from her position, tied to a chair. "The end of time. The end of us all. Oh, _why_ couldn't you just die?"

"Did my best, dear." The Doctor replied lightly, though his eye betrayed his anger as he glanced at Kovarian. "I showed up, but you just can't get the psychopaths these days."

"Oh, I would beg to differ." A voice called out.

The Doctor looked up as River Song appeared at the bottom of the steps to one side of the room, the bushy-haired blonde smirking from behind an eye drive as she placed a hand on her hip.

"I did exactly as I was brought up to do." River continued as she sashayed her way over to the Doctor and Amy, though she kept a wide berth between herself and Daemon and Kovarian.

The Doctor noticed, but he pretended not to as he said casually: "Hello, _sweetie_. Love what you've done with the pyramids. How did you score all this?"

He gestured around the room to indicate what he meant, and River's smirk widened.

"Hallucinogenic lipstick." She answered in almost a purr. "Works wonders on President Kennedy. And Cleopatra was a _real_ pushover - almost as easy as you are."

"Ah, you wound me, River." The Doctor answered, holding his hand over his hearts sarcastically. "I think I need to get you back for that; come here!"

He suddenly lunged forward, grabbing River's arm. Almost instantly, Daemon closed her eyes with a slight grimace, as though concentrating very hard on something while at the same time fighting the urge to puke. And all the while River shouted: "Let go!"

"It's moving." A woman cried out from where she sat at a computer. "Time's moving!"

"Doctor, let me go!" River yelled. "Get him off me!"

The friends' minds flashed back to the lakeside, their vision flickering between the alternate reality they were currently in and the reality they had left behind.

"Get him!" Amy cried as she saw again the scene where the Doctor stood before River with no Daemon in sight.

In the pyramid, soldiers rushed forward while River shouted: "Get him off me, NOW!"

River could see herself as she lifted her suit's armed gloves, ready to shoot the man before her…

And then soldiers were pulling the Doctor off River, hauling him back. But in their haste, they pulled too hard; and the Doctor bumped into Daemon who had been behind the fighting pair. With her eyes closed, she hadn't seen them coming. And so she wasn't fast enough to move out of the way when the Doctor stumbled right into her.

"No!" Amy and River cried at the same time while the Doctor's visible eye widened in utter terror as he felt his bare hand brush Daemon's.

River and Amy's shouts were drowned out as a single scream pierced the room, almost as though it were tearing through the universe itself. River blanched while the Doctor almost ripped his arms out of the soldiers' grips (slackened in fright) in his haste to pull away from Daemon so they were no longer touching.

The Time Lady herself bent over slightly, breathless and shaking; before she lifted her head and glared murderously at the soldiers who had been attempting to hold the Doctor.

"Are you trying to get everyone killed?" She snarled, her voice a little hoarse after the scream of utter pain she had let out the instant she and the Doctor had touched. "You know what happens if he and I touch - I can't maintain hold on this decaying reality if I come into contact with the epicentre of the force that is driving the decay."

The soldiers bowed their heads apologetically, grimacing slightly as they felt the physical waves of fury wafting off the short female before them. It was unnerving just how much of an effect she could have on them; but then again, _very_ few had the power to stop the universe from imploding even if only temporarily.

"Ma'am, we've just had a report - Mt. Rushmore exploded just now." A man seated before a computer on the far side of the room said, one hand still holding his headphone to an ear as he listened to the report. "We lost Washington, Jefferson, and Napoleon. Only Queen Victoria remains."

"Of course it would be her." Daemon mumbled at the same time Amy replied to her soldier curtly: "Thank you, Lincoln."

River was breathing heavily, still shaking slightly from the fright they'd all had, but she had enough wits about her to order: "Cuff him."

The soldiers hurried to do as she said, the seriousness of the situation making them almost sweat despite the relative coolness of the room. The Doctor remained still as he was cuffed, staring at River imploringly, while Kovarian sniffed disapprovingly from her seat. That drew their attention and the Doctor, River, and Daemon returned their gaze to the dark-haired woman tied to the chair in the middle of the room as Kovarion spoke.

"Handcuffs as a solution for everything. You've certainly learnt well."

Amy's eye narrowed, but River replied evenly: "Of course I did. And don't you wish you could take what you learnt, go back, and raise me all over again."

Kovarian pursed her lips while River continued in a low voice as she stared down at the woman who had kidnapped her and then raised her.

"It was such a basic mistake, Madame Kovarian. Take a child, raise her into a perfect psychopath… and then introduce her to the Doctor and Daemon. The last of the Time Lords; but Daemon was so powerful, the stories about her so wonderfully terribly. A _true_ psychopath and I longed to meet her - to _be_ her."

"Psychopath." Daemon scoffed, but River continued over the Time Lady: "But when I met her, met my _idol_ , she was quite different. So calm and sweet, and her eyes so kind but so _brave_. Of course I was going to fall in love with Terry."

Kovarian just stared at River, her gaze cold and unmoving.

But it was Daemon who spoke. "Yet, you yourself turned out to be more like the Doctor. Unpredictable, emotional, and dangerous."

"Thank you." River answered with a straight face, and the Doctor said sternly: "This isn't funny, River."

"Oh, that's rich coming from you." Daemon sniped, but the Doctor pointed at the short brunette - being careful not to touch her - as he said: "Quiet you. You're also in heaps of trouble."

"For what? For preventing the universe from exploding immediately after River refused to kill you?" Daemon demanded. "I'm the only thing keeping everything from dying right now. But _you_ , what did _you_ do?"

Daemon glared up at the Doctor as she said vehemently: "You had one task. _One_. You just had to have her shoot you after you _failed_ to have her fall in love with you."

"Wait, fall in love?" Amy asked, wondering if she'd heard wrong.

But neither Time Lord heard the redhead as Daemon continued to accuse: "And yet, you couldn't even do that one little thing. You just couldn't get yourself shot the _one_ time it mattered."

"I was going to! You're the one who interrupted." The Doctor countered. "And really, honey, _ordering_ River Song to shoot me? You should have known better. Even if she is normally inclined to want to shoot me, you _know_ River doesn't take kindly to orders."

"Hear, hear." River added smugly, and Daemon shot the woman a look.

"Do you even realize how serious things are right now?" Daemon demanded. "You have ripped _time_ itself apart, Melody Pond. You've created a paradox so powerful it's destroying reality. And the only way to end it is for you and the Doctor, the two poles of the disruption, to touch and let me safely start time's flow once more."

"And I'll be by a lakeside killing the Doctor." River shot back. "And that will kill Terry, too."

"She's dying now anyway." The Doctor countered. "You know that; _tell_ me you know at least that much. Daemon's keeping time from moving but she can't do it forever. There is no power in the universe that can indefinitely prevent the end of time and reality. That's why the clocks tick two cronons; and they will continue to tick a little more until you have seconds moving; and when the clocks reach ten seconds it would result in-"

"Bang." River interjected sarcastically. "Your favourite."

"River, this is serious!" The Doctor snapped, his patience wearing thin.

But River shot back, "I _know_ that. Stop treating me like a child who doesn't understand because I _do_. But you haven't heard it from my perspective yet."

River stared the Doctor down as she said, "If I can find a way to save you before ten seconds, then I can save you and naturally Terry, and no-one has to die."

"And you would risk reality for that?" The Doctor asked incredulously.

But River just leveled a serious look at him as she answered simply: "Yes. If it's for Terry, then I would do anything."

"You do realize that the woman you thought you knew is not real."

Both River and the Doctor looked to Daemon who had spoken, the Doctor unreadable while River was defiant.

"Terry is most certainly real, and she _will_ come back" River stated, no hint of doubt in her tone. "I'm sure of it. She's too strong to lose to you."

"Of course that's what you would think." Daemon sniffed before fixing her serious, mismatched eyes on River. "Has it never occurred to you that it is _me_ that is the strong one?"

"Funnily enough, no." River answered with a sickly sweet smile. "Don't get me wrong - as I said, I do think you're powerful. But there's more to strength than power, Daemon. Something Terry taught me when I knew nothing else."

Daemon's lip curled back in disdain, but Amy suddenly called worriedly: "Doctor, what's that?"

She lifted her hand to indicate the drop of water that had fallen on her, and the Doctor looked up at the ceiling and then all around the room, before looking back at River and Amy in alarm.

"The pyramid above us." He said urgently. "How many Silence do you have trapped inside it?"

Amy opened her mouth to reply, but it was Kovarian who spoke up.

"None."

The Doctor frowned and turned back to face the woman to see a malicious smile on Kovarian's face as she stated triumphantly, "They're not trapped. They never have been. They've been waiting for this, Doctor. For you."

They stared at the woman, most of them stunned for a moment - but not Daemon. She turned to stare expectantly at the door, while the Doctor demanded, "What have you done? I warn you, if you hurt Terry-"

"Killing Daemon wouldn't kill you." Kovarian interrupted darkly. "Anger you, yes, but not kill you. But kill you? It would be killing two birds with one stone."

The Doctor's brows furrowed with anger, but at that moment the door to the room burst open and Rory came racing inside before promptly barricading the door.

"They're out!" He shouted in warning. "All of them."

Amy turned to her friends instantly, her expression worried, but a chill went down her spine at the utter lack of compassion on Daemon's face. It was such a stark contrast to Terry, who would normally be fretting or doing her best to figure out a solution quickly before any more blood needed to be shed. But Daemon…

"Ma'am!"

Amy started and looked quickly at her captain, who was standing before her. Rory was flanked by two of his men, the three soldiers aiming their guns at the door and forming a shield before the Doctor and his friends.

"My men out there should be able to lock this down." Rory continued swiftly, his eyes fixed on the door though he continued to speak to Amy. "We have them outnumbered."

"And you're wearing eye drives based on mine, I think." Kovarian piped up from behind them.

The group turned to face the woman in confusion, and she just smiled slyly.

"Whoops." Kovarian taunted, and Amy felt her stomach sink.

The Doctor took a step toward Kovarian, confusion and wariness warring across his features as he asked slowly, "What do you mean?"

A sudden scream sounded from across the room, and they all whipped around in alarm to find that the woman who had been by the computers was clutching her eye drive as she collapsed to the ground.

"Help her!" The Doctor shouted. "Help her!"

Amy raced to the woman's side, while the two soldiers flanking Rory suddenly fell to the ground, clutching their eye drives as they screamed. The Doctor looked around wildly, while River gasped and Daemon pursed her lips and looked toward the only clock in the room - on the computer beside the fallen woman.

Amy lifted her head from where she had been examining the fallen woman to look at her friends, and she whispered hoarsely, "She's dead."

River touched her eye drive in alarm, just as the Doctor's eye drive charged up and began to zap him.

"ARGH!" He yelled, before shouting in alarm, "Eye drives off now! Remove them! ARGH"

He groaned again and Amy rushed forward to help her friend, pulling off his eye drive… when hers powered up.

"ARGH!"

Amy screamed in agony; almost instantaneously Daemon appeared beside her, and the Time Lady tore the drive off the redhead's face.

"Th-thanks!" Amy gasped, touching her cheek near her eye gingerly.

"You're welcome."

Amy looked at Daemon, startled by her sudden apparent compassion when she hadn't even batted an eyelid when the others had died because of the eye drives. But Daemon was no longer looking at the redhead, her attention already captured elsewhere and the Time Lady was instead staring at the door, her eyes narrowed.

The others' attention returned to Kovarian as the woman gloated loudly, "The Silence would never allow an advantage without taking one themselves. The effects will vary from person to person. Either death or debilitating agony. But they will take you all, one by one."

River, having removed her own drive, whipped around to look at Daemon and she said accusingly, "That's why you never wore one."

"I'm the least of your worries at the moment." Daemon answered, returning River's look coldly. "Now get him to the roof. Hurry!"

"What?" River frowned, and Daemon insisted, "You have something to show him, now go-"

Kovarian's cry of pain cut through Daemon's words, and River turned in alarm to see Kovarian shaking in her chair while her eye drive zapped her.

"What are you doing?" Kovarian cried to no-one in the room as she struggled against her bonds, wriggled to free herself from the immense pain coursing through her body. "No, it's me. Don't be stupid. You need me. Stop it. Stop that!"

"River, take the Doctor and go, now!" Daemon ordered, and the Doctor whipped around to demand, "What? No, we should be trying to stop this right now, we can't keep running-"

"And I would never do something to hear _that_ from you," Daemon interrupted. "If I didn't have a plan. So for once, zip it and do as you're told the way you expect everyone else to!"

The Doctor's eyes narrowed, but Daemon matched his gaze. Amy meanwhile asked Rory, "Please. Captain Williams, how long do we have?"

'Er, a couple of minutes." Rory replied, checking the door just as something banged on it loudly.

The door rattled on its hinges, but it held for the moment, supporting Rory's claim.

"A couple of minutes is enough." River muttered.

The Doctor pursed his lips unhappily but Daemon urged, "GO!"

"Come on!" River called, running toward the stairs toward the roof. "We're going to the Receptor Room right at the top of the pyramid. I hope you're ready for a climb."

The Doctor shot one more withering look in Daemon's direction (that she ignored) before he took off after River. Daemon meanwhile glanced back at Amy, who was looking at her captain as Rory said firmly, "I'll wait down here, Ma'am. Buy you as much time as I can."

Amy frowned, and she pointed out to her captain, "You have to take your eye drive off."

"Can't do that, Ma'am." Rory replied firmly as he cocked his gun. "Might forget what's coming."

"But-," Amy protested as she stared at Rory with a deeper frown, but Daemon interrupted her.

"Use your eyes, Amelia." Daemon said quietly. "Do what you're good at. _Look_."

Amy's eyes, which had flickered over to the Time Lady, turned back to Rory. And that was when she saw the way Rory's free hand was fisted tightly, almost painfully clenched, at his side while his gun was aimed with a slightly shaking hand at the door as he fought obvious pain.

Rory confirmed this when he said calmly but in a suspiciously tight voice, "It has activated, Ma'am. But I'm of no use to you if I can't remember."

Amy froze, staring at Rory, just as there was another loud bang on the door and Rory commanded as he gripped his gun hand with his free one to mitigate his shaking, "You have to go now, Ma'am."

"Yes." Amy muttered, but her feet didn't move as she stared at Rory almost with new eyes.

Sensing that she hadn't moved, Rory commanded, "Now!"

"Yes," Amy repeated, blinking and shaking off her momentary paralysis though she couldn't quite shake the confusion. "Thank you, Captain Williams."

Amy turned away, quickly going toward Daemon and the stairs, but she stopped to look back once more at her captain. Daemon watched the redhead as Amy stared at Rory one more time before quickly turning away and going up the stairs.

"T-Daemon, come on!" Amy called and Daemon followed the redhead up.

"You're sure you're fine with him risking his life to save us?" Daemon queried as they climbed the stairs, and Amy replied shortly, "Of course not, he's one of my men and one of the best. But if it will save the Doctor-"

"Oh, he won't die easily even if you're not there to help save him." Daemon dismissed, making Amy frown at the Time Lady again.

"What-?" Amy began, but Daemon interrupted again, "Trust me, the Doctor will not die easily. I would know that best. And I know _you_ think he's a good man, even if I don't. However."

Daemon stopped, making Amy stop beside the petite Time Lady, and the two females faced each other.

"You only find the best man once, Amelia."

Amy stared at Daemon for a moment, when a loud, masculine cry of pain sounded from behind them. Amy whipped her head around to stare in the direction where they had left Rory, before she looked back at Daemon as the Time Lady asked, "So - will you leave him?"

Amy bit her lip, and Daemon's gold eye narrowed just slightly. And suddenly, Amy straightened, the redhead's eyes widening and her mouth falling open in an 'O'. And then Amy was running back down the stairs, towards her one true love, her husband from her other life. And Daemon sighed.

"Humans. So sentimental." She muttered as she turned and made her way up after River and the Doctor. "I must be getting old."

*Dum dum dum… bet none of you were expecting that from Daemon! Again, thank you to each and every person who has read, favourited, reviewed, or otherwise shown their support for this story! You are all amazing!


	80. The Wedding of Terry Storm

Daemon reached the top of the pyramid, coming out of the stairway to a flat opening where the tip of the pyramid should be.

River was naturally already there, standing beside the device that was set up right in the middle of the small patio-like space that was set atop the pyramid. The Doctor stood across from the blonde woman, looking distinctly impatient and annoyed.

"Seriously? This is what you had?" The Doctor demanded. "A time-wimey distress beacon."

He looked at Daemon and asked, "Was this your idea, honey?"

Daemon scoffed, and the Doctor continued his monologue, "Didn't think so. So."

He looked back at River.

"All you've got is a distress beacon."

River sighed and shook her head at the fact that her genius was apparently wasted on the Time Lord.

"I've been sending out a message." She explained patiently. "A distress call. Outside the bubble of our time, the universe is still turning, and I've sent a message everywhere. To the future and the past, the beginning and the end of everything. 'The Doctor is dying. Please, please help'."

The Doctor was shaking his head before River even finished speaking.

"River!" He scolded angrily. "River, this is ridiculous. That would mean nothing to anyone. It's insane. Worse, it's stupid. You embarrass me."

River's eyes narrowed at the Doctor's accusation that her idea was silly, but before she could reply Amy and Rory came running up as well.

"We barricaded the door." Amy gasped as she and Rory caught their breaths back. "We've got a few minutes. Just tell him. Just tell him, River."

The Doctor frowned unhappily, but River pressed desperately, "Those reports of the sunspots and the solar flares. They're wrong. There aren't any. It's not the sun, it's you. The sky is full of a million, million voices saying 'yes, of course we'll help'."

She looked at him imploringly.

"You've touched many lives, saved many people, and despite everything else even I agree you are a good man. Did you think when your time came, no-one would listen? That none of the people who you and Terry touched would answer if you just asked? You've decided that the universe is better off without you, but the universe doesn't agree."

"River," the Doctor spoke with the patience of an impatient adult trying to make a child see reason. "No one can help me. A fixed point has been altered. Time is disintegrating, and the only thing holding it together is Daemon but she can't hold it indefinitely."

"She won't have to if you'll let us save you!" River shot back.

"River," the Doctor said urgently. "You and I, we are ground zero of an explosion that will engulf all reality. Billions on billions will suffer and die."

"And I'll be the one if I have to kill you." River countered. "If I am the one who kills Terry, I will be the one left alone to suffer."

"More than every living thing in the universe?" The Doctor challenged, but River replied without missing a beat, "Yes."

"Why do you have to be like this?" The Doctor groaned. "Melody Pond, your daughter.'

He waved at Amy and Rory disparagingly.

"I hope you're both proud."

"I'm not sure I completely understand." Rory said slowly, and Amy explained shortly, "We got married and had a kid and that's her."

Rory blinked.

"Okay." He managed to say, while the Doctor turned back to River.

"River, this is the only way. Please, why can't you see that?" He implored, and River threw up her hands.

"I can't let you die!" River exclaimed impatiently, and the Doctor retorted, "I have to die!"

"I won't let Terry die just because you wouldn't let us save you!" River shouted.

"River, listen to me very carefully." The Doctor said. "She's already dying. The longer Daemon drags out reality's disintegration, the longer she has a hold on her powers and control over Terry's body."

"My body." Daemon snapped, anger flaring again.

But the Doctor spoke over her as he pleaded with River, "I can save her. You think I wasn't prepared when I came to you at Lake Silencio? That I wouldn't have done everything I could to prevent Terry from being hurt?"

River was frowning now and the Doctor closed his argument softly, "You think that Daemon would have ordered you to shoot me if she didn't know she could survive?"

"But," River countered as her eyes hardened once more. "That doesn't guarantee Terry's survival-"

"Trust me."

River raised a brow skeptically, but the Doctor met her gaze seriously. He appeared to have made a decision, a momentous one if the steely glint in his green eyes was any indication.

"River, I'm about to whisper something in your ear - something very important, and something you cannot tell anyone." The Doctor said in a low voice that was so serious River cocked her head slightly in confusion. "Do you understand?"

River frowned but nodded, and the Doctor leaned in.

He whispered something in River's ear so softly no-one could hear anything, not even Daemon, and River's eyes widened in shock. She pulled back and stared into the Doctor's eyes for a moment, and the others watched as her expression slowly shifted from one of incredulity to one of wonder.

"Oh..." She breathed. "But... does she know-?"

"She knows part of it." The Doctor answered, turning away from River. "Which is why there is one more thing I need to do before we can finally end this ridiculousness."

Daemon had been watching them with a slight frown and pursed lips, and her mismatched eyes narrowed as the Doctor approached her now. Her expression became wary and he could see she was trying to work out what he was doing; but he didn't care what she thought. He had only one mission - well, two - and he wasn't about to let anything, let alone her, stand in his way.

So it was with great resolve that the Doctor stopped in front of the petite Time Lady and he began, "Terry-"

"She's not here anymore. She was never really here." Daemon replied sharply, but the Doctor continued over her, "My love. I know you can hear me. Please, angel; look into my eyes."

"Have you forgotten, Doctor?" Daemon snapped, instantly turning away her eyes just to spite the Doctor's request. "I can see your future; I already know what will happen."

"You may be able to see my future, but you can't see your own or Terry's." The Doctor countered, staring at Daemon intently. "Which means you can only see what could happen - one of infinite possibilities."

Daemon finally met his gaze almost reluctantly although she was admittedly curious to see what the Doctor was trying to pull.

She instantly regretted it, and Daemon sucked in a sharp breath of surprise and outrage as the Doctor murmured softly, "Bet you didn't see this happening."

Daemon couldn't respond, too furious and too surprised by the sight that had met her eyes. For inside the bright green eyes of the Doctor-Teselecta, the real Doctor had knelt down on one knee and produced a box that he held opened to show the thin white-gold band with a single pearl-like gem embedded in the centre. Except Daemon knew it was no pearl - why the Doctor had such a ring, she had no idea, but Daemon would recognize the stone anywhere. The Gallifreyan equivalent of Earth's diamonds, it was officially called Lorianium but it was more commonly known amongst Time Lords as 'angel's tears'.

Angry tears pricked Daemon's eyes as she glared at the Doctor, who murmured through the Teselecta's mouth, "You've lost this round, Daemon. Now, stop your lies; I know she's still in there with you. So return Terry to me; to us. That is the only condition River would accept in exchange for helping me restore reality."

"And if I choose to simply let you all rot to hell?" Daemon asked in a low voice that did little to hide the dark fury that was raging inside her.

"You can't." The Doctor said simply.

Daemon's glare intensified, but the Doctor said knowingly, "You physically cannot let a Time Lord die if you can stop it. That is why you ran to save the Master on the Valiant despite being trapped in a human body. And why, even though you hate me for what I did, you could never let me die. I am the last Time Lord aside from you and Terry, and you are programmed to save me whether you want to or not. And I swear to you now."

His gaze became much darker, and the Oncoming Storm swirled in the Doctor's eyes.

"If you harm Terry, I will not hesitate to die with her and take you with me."

Daemon snarled, but the Doctor just finished evenly, "So, what will you choose Daemon? Will you return my angel to us, or will you destroy us all?"

"I hate you." Daemon hissed, eyes blazing as she glared at the Doctor.

"I wish that I had died that day on Gallifrey, along with everyone else! That I had died with the rest of our people when you prevented me from doing what I was born to do! The last of the Time Lords? You don't deserve to be called one of us for what you did! You killed them all! You destroyed them before I could save them. You, and you alone, should have died that day!"

"I know." The Doctor answered calmly. "And I wished for the longest time that I had died then too. But not anymore. I was able to meet Terry because I survived… and I will not regret that."

"She's not even real!" Daemon shrieked, but the Doctor challenged, "Isn't she? She was born into the universe and gave her life meaning doing what she loved, and in helping those she loved most. She has created memories, found love and been loved by so many who will never forget her. I think that makes her real enough."

He straightened as he commanded, "Now, give her back to me!"

Daemon bared her teeth angrily, but there was nothing more she could do.

"I will be back, Doctor." She snarled, glaring with utter hatred at the Time Lord in front of her. "You will not be able to keep me at bay forever. You will both suffer for this in the end. One day, you will see the truth."

With that, Daemon slid her gold-and-brown eyes shut.

The Doctor twitched, clearing aching to move but not daring to, as Terry immediately swayed for a moment before she stilled completely once more.

"Angel?" He asked at last, and he sighed in relief as Terry's eyes fluttered open and two warm brown eyes blinked back at him.

"Doctor?" She asked, a little weakly at first but her voice got stronger the longer she spoke. "What happened? Where are we?"

"Reality is about to crash and burn around us, and we are atop a pyramid in Area 52." The Doctor replied, and Terry blinked at him before her eyes widened.

"River-"

"I'm here." The blonde woman stepped forward, a smile on her face as she gazed down at the brunette Time Lady with no small amount of relief. "How're you feeling, sweetie?"

"Like I've been hit by a mammoth." Terry sighed, shaking her head slightly to clear it. "Although, how am I here? I thought I was talking to Donna just now… or was it Rose? Sorry, I don't really remember-"

"Well, that's rubbish of you." The Doctor chided. "I propose, and you don't even remember it long enough to give me an answer."

"Sorry, I really don't-"

Terry broke off, blinking at the Doctor slowly as his words sank in.

She wasn't the only one shocked by his declaration.

"Did he just say he proposed?" Rory asked, while Amy said incredulously, "You didn't propose! We were standing right here, watching you, and you never proposed!"

But Terry was staring into the Doctor's eyes and her mouth had fallen open.

"You're not serious." She gasped, staring at the ring the Doctor was holding out to her once more from within the Teselecta.

"I most certainly am." The Doctor replied, and Terry swallowed.

"But..."

She glanced at River, who caught the look and said, "I agree; you could do so much better sweetie. How about you stick with me instead?"

She gave a winning smile and a cheeky wink to match, and Terry had to laugh though it was still tinged with shock.

"Are you sure…?" Terry began, looking back at the Doctor, who interrupted firmly, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life. Or rather, this is the first time I've been absolutely certain of my choice."

He smiled at her as he asked aloud, clearly and emotionally, "Terry Storm - would you do me the honour of marrying this daft old man despite his mistakes and all his shortcomings?"

"Oh, Doctor..." Terry sighed, a delighted smile breaking across her face.

"Er, not to interrupt-" Rory began nervously as he looked around, and Amy chimed in impatiently and with a note of alarm, "-But could you speed it up a little?"

The couple glanced around again nervously as the world around them continued to crumble, time disintegrating now that Daemon's hold on it had disappeared.

But the two Time Lords and River appeared to be in no hurry as Terry and the Doctor gazed at one another.

"I was somehow holding time together." Terry murmured, and the Doctor nodded.

"But you won't tell me how, will you?" She asked shrewdly.

The Doctor just smiled and he answered her softly, "Spoilers."

"Okay." Terry took a deep breath. "Will you tell me one day?"

"One day," the Doctor answered with a small smile that was both happy and sad, "you will find out for yourself, angel."

Terry nodded and then she smiled as she replied, "In that case - would you, Doctor, accept to be my husband, knowing we may have secrets from each other and might never meet in the right order until death do us part?"

"I would want nothing more, Terry." The Doctor answered sincerely, and River chuckled.

"Er, Melody, maybe you should give them, uh, a little space?" Amy hinted, but River just laughed at the redhead.

"Oh, Mother. Don't I wish."

Before Amy could ask what River meant, Terry - who, together with the Doctor appeared to have drowned out everyone else but each other - murmured, "Then you may kiss the bride."

"About time I could." The Doctor murmured before he leant in and pressed a deep kiss on Terry's lips.

River instantly reached out and grabbed the pair's hands at the exact moment that the Doctor and Terry made contact.

And just like that, the clocks started to tick once more and the Doctor pulled Terry closer as he prolonged their kiss as much as he could while the world around them faded into white.

Then they were no longer together as the Doctor appeared once more at the lakeside, where River shot him from her place inside the astronaut suit. The Amy on the beach screamed while Rory and older River watched in shock beside the redheaded companion as the Doctor apparently died at Lake Silencio. Terry was nowhere to be seen as Amy sobbed for the Doctor and for Terry who Amy imagined having to suffer the loss of her love. She then collapsed in fresh tears when she and Rory learnt from River that if the Doctor was dead, the Time Lady had to be dead too. Terry's life was inexplicably linked to the Doctor's, River explained, and if he was gone, then so was she.

But even as she spoke, River spied the small puff of light that appeared atop the cliff in the distance as they cremated 'the Doctor' on Lake Silencio. And unseen by the others, she let herself smile a little in pure relief as Terry disappeared off she didn't know where. But it didn't matter because River knew in her heart that she would meet the Time Lady - and the Doctor - again.

* * *

 _Sometime later_

In Charnel house, a cloaked figure carried a decorated cube through the dark tunnels all while a voice protested from within the box.

"Who's carrying me? I demand to know. I'm a head, I have rights. I want my doors open this time. I demand that my doors are open!"

The door to the box was flung open not a second after the aggravated demand, and Dorium blinked as he was momentarily blinded by the light streaming through the opened door. But it passed, and Dorium narrowed his eyes on the cloaked figure that was just turning to leave without a word.

"Is it you?" Dorium called, making the figure halt in their steps. "It is, isn't it? It is you, I can sense it. But how did you do it? How could you possibly have escaped?"

The figure beneath the cloak smiled before turning back to the blue head, removing his cloak as he did so. And Dorium raised his brows as he met the Doctor's familiar green eyes once more.

"The Teselecta." The Doctor explained with a pleased grin. "A Doctor in a Doctor suit. Time said I had to be on that beach, so I dressed for the occasion. Barely got singed in that boat."

"I should have known you would have a clever plan." Dorium sighed.

"Yes, you should have." the Doctor agreed. "And deep down, you did know, didn't you? You knew it just couldn't be possible that Daemon wouldn't tear the universe apart if she didn't think I could make it out of Silencio alive."

"The thought did cross my mind, yes." Dorium answered with a huff. "But she is not infallible, just as you are not."

"Obviously." The Doctor shrugged. "Daemon is far from perfect; unlike my wife."

Dorium sniffed in response to the Doctor's sentiments before he examined the Time Lord intently.

"So you're going to do this?" He wondered curiously. "Let them all think you're dead?"

'It's the only way; then they can all forget Daemon and I." The Doctor explained. "I got too big, Dorium. Too noisy. And doing so not only brought attention to myself but to my 'protector' and my love. Time to step back into the shadows, and take Daemon with me."

Dorium pondered that for a moment, before he asked, "And Dr. Song, in prison all her days?"

"Well, I'm sure we can find something to do in the seconds in-between." The Doctor replied, pouting petulantly like a child. "Terry certainly won't let me just leave her there with nothing to do. Especially the Terry who knows we're married."

Dorium nodded, before he cocked a brow.

"And Daemon?" He inquired and the Doctor shrugged.

"I knew Daemon would save her skin if given the ultimatum. She considers herself far too important to let herself die so meaninglessly. She's proud, she will go out fighting for her people - she would never let herself die because of something like me, the last Time Lord, dying of grief for losing Terry."

The Doctor's gaze turned serious and he added, "Besides, Daemon knew I wasn't really going to die at Silencio. So she knew the only way for herself to live was to let River shoot 'me' on that beach."

"Hmm..." Dorium hummed, staring at the Doctor thoughtfully. "Yes, that was a clever thing you did, Doctor. And very sneaky."

The blue head sighed.

"So many secrets, Doctor." And then he was all business again as he added brusquely, "I'll help you keep them, of course."

"Well, you're not exactly going anywhere, are you?" The Doctor pointed out, looking down at the head in the box.

Dorium smirked, but then the Doctor's gaze turned quite serious.

"I have another question for you, Dorium." The Doctor added and Dorium lifted a brow questioningly. "I figured out what you didn't tell me."

A knowing look entered the blue alien's eyes, and Dorium pointed out calmly, "You were the one who wanted to know your future."

"Yes, but now I know better." The Doctor replied impatiently. "Tell me rest of the prophecy, Dorium – the part about Daemon's future. Terry's future."

"Are you certain?"

Dorium's face was now as serious as the Doctor's and the blue head warned the Time Lord, "Once you've heard it, you cannot unhear it. You've already tasted what it is like to know your own prophecy - are you sure you want to know her fate too?"

The Doctor's face was grim but his gaze was determined as he replied without hesitation, "Tell me."

Dorium sighed, but he complied - after all, it was what he was good at and truthfully thrilled in doing.

"When blue is gold,

But gold is not blue,

When all actions are bared before fateful Spirit,

Daemon will make a choice,

And Demon must never, ever be released."

There was a long moment's silence, before the Doctor sighed.

"So," he said quietly. "Daemon was right. 'You will both suffer for this in the end', she said. In the end, I can't stop her."

"It certainly seems that way." Dorium agreed, watching the Doctor intently. "So what will you do, Doctor? After all, Daemon's not the only thing waiting for you. The fields of Trenzalore await you - the fall of the Eleventh. And the question."

The Doctor stared at Dorium for a moment longer before he finally turned away.

"Goodbye, Dorium."

Dorium stared after the Doctor's retreating back, and he called after the Time Lord, "The first question. The question that must never be answered, hidden in plain sight. The question you've been running from all your life."

The Doctor didn't break pace, not even once, nor did he look back as he walked further away, away from Dorium and his provocative words.

"Doctor who? Doctor who? Doctor WHO."

* * *

 _Far away_

Terry closed her eyes as she was transported away from Lake Silencio after watching the Teselecta Doctor's cremation. Her husband. That was going to take a lot of getting used to.

As she disappeared, she felt a shadowy presence in her mind, one that felt faintly familiar; and then it was gone and she blinked as she re-appeared in the Tardis once more.

*A/N Thank you to all my readers who have stuck with me thus far! All your support means so much to me, and I want to take the time to thank each and every one of you. You keep me inspired and motivated, and you deserve so much more than my little notes of appreciation. I hope you all have a wonderful long weekend, and see you next time!


	81. Sneak Preview - Storm: Angel and Demon

**On the Fields of Trenzalore,**

" _Terry!" The Doctor shouted as he ran forward, face pale. The Time Lady slowly lifted her head, a tiny smile of relief on her face._

" _Just in time." She managed to gasp, before her legs gave out beneath her and she fell, clutching her bloodied chest._

 **At the fall of the Eleventh,**

" _Doctor!" Terry cried, eyes wide and terrified. Terrified he was really going to die. Terrified he was leaving forever. Terrified she couldn't stop it._

 _Closing her eyes, she whispered… pleaded..._

" _Please… save him."_

 **When no living creature can speak falsely or fail to answer,**

" _No, angel, what are you doing?" The Doctor asked, afraid, and she smiled sadly at him._

" _I'm sorry, Doctor." She answered, drawing away without his usual kiss to the cheek. "I'm doing what you told me never to do again. I'm saving your life."_

 **A question will be asked,**

" _Doctor?"_

 **A question that must never, ever be answered**

" _Doctor who?"_


End file.
